Mission Kill Mudblood
by Hedwig467
Summary: Dramione -Seven books, six friends, five more horcruxes, four houses, three soul mates, two sworn enemies, one head common room. Something's going to slip. Get ready to brace yourselves for their final year at Hogwarts. There will be blood spilled, relationships broken, kisses sealed and wands raised for the ultimate battle between good and evil. Dramione M rated story for violence
1. AN

**Hi HP fans, this is my first ever fanfiction so it's bound to be majorly worse than others. Check out these other Dramiones made by other people too, they are my favourites:**

 **s/6291747/1/Isolation**

 **s/6532581/1/What-the-Room-Requires**

 **s/8982722/1/Cruel-and-Beautiful-World (Removed)**

 **Rating: T (atm)***

 **Contains heavy swearing, derogatory terms, drinking and violence/death.**

 **Do not own any of the characters**

 ***Responding to a review, I have changed the rating to M because of heavy violence in Chapter 12, sorry guys it didn't cross my mind when writing it. Hope there were no inconveniences.**

 **Should post a new chapter every week, will say when the next one will be up at the end of the current chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Hedwig467**


	2. Ch1 - All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**A/N excited to begin! Let's get started!**

Chapter 1 - All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

"Bye Mum, Dad!" Hermione called, as she hurried off to find her best friends on the platform. It was September the 1st and everyone was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was looking forward to starting her seventh year, although obviously much less than usual. There were deaths everywhere these days. She was positive the inevitable war was coming on. Hogwarts was currently one of the only safe places left - although even her school was considerably less safe than usual. She glanced back at her parents with damp eyes, hoping the slight break in her stability had gone unnoticed. They smiled and waved at her cheerfully, oblivious to what was to come. No one did know what was happening anymore. Not with the greatest and wisest man Hermione knew lying some hundred metres away from her school. He was one of the many that met the fate of whoever was disliked by 'him.' A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed down her jumper, the droplet dispersing into a hundred million pieces. Much like the world as she knew it. Falling apart and shattering. Piece by piece.

Hermione strained her neck to see if her friends were in the crowd, but the famous jet black hair and flaming red hair weren't in sight. She spent a further minute searching the platform, before deciding they must have already boarded. Sighing, Hermione hauled her suitcase to one of the doors of the scarlet red carriage, where a tall man in a red blazer and black trousers helped her with her suitcase up the steps, onto the coach. From there, she traipsed down the corridor, looking for familiar red hair, but in vain. "HERMIONE! Hey Harry I found her!" Hermione whirled around with a beaming smile to find Ron running down the corridor and giving her a clumsy hug, to which Hermione replied, with a genuine smile on her face. She was surprised her mouth muscles still knew how to do it. Harry rolled his eyes when he was dumped with Ron's suitcase, and kept a hold on Ginny's hand. Once the embrace had finished, all four of them huddled into the nearest empty compartment, Harry dragging both his and Ron's suitcases clumsily behind him. Then, Harry pushed Ron's suitcase over to him with a frown and Ron got the hint and grinned apologetically. They all lifted their own suitcases into the space above their heads, and sat down.

"How's your holidays been?" Ron asked Hermione. He was sitting next to her and the window, opposite Harry, who was next to Ginny. "It was fine," replied Hermione with an attempted smile. None of them bought it. "Mum was a bit emotional, she found a copy of the daily prophet under my bed and I ended up having to tell them all about the sincerity of Voldemort's return. I had being trying to keep them out of it," sighed Hermione, not meeting anyone's eyes. They all looked around, an invisible heaviness settling itself in the atmosphere. "But you didn't do - it?" Harry asked tentatively. Hermione's face fell.

"No," she replied firmly, " I'm only going to do it if the er, situation, gets any worse." Ginny looked confused.

"Er," she said quizzically, " what's 'it'?" Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded in consent.

"Wiping her parents memories," Harry heaved.

"Like so they can like forget that Mione's their like... Like their daughter," Ron said awkwardly, not meeting Ginny's eyes, which had widened. "That's horrible! Why do such a thing?" Ginny asked with a disbelieving expression.

"So that Voldemort can't track Harry Potter's moodblood's parents down. And kill them," Hermione clarified, looking up from the floor and staring hard into Ginny's eyes. Everyone flinched at Hermione's use of 'moodblood' and 'kill'. A tear fell from Hermione's eye and splashed onto her denim jeans. Everyone else looked uncomfortable and Ron put a protective arm around her, while Harry found an incredibly interesting spec of dirt on his fingernails. Ginny looked somewhat pissed at Harry's incapability to show Hermione a satisfactory amount of sympathy, and whacked him, hard round the back of the head. He bent over, clutching his head, and yelled "WHAT THE HECK GIN?" and she and everyone else laughed. Ginny smirked. She was somewhat proud of removing some of the newly settled heaviness from the air.

After about half an hour of brighter conversation, the lunch trolley arrived. "Anything from the trolley dears?" The plump lady asked. Harry and Ron both got up and walked out the compartment to choose. "Erm, four pumpkin pasties, four cauldron cakes, three liquorice wands, four chocolate frogs and... A box of Berti Bott's every flavour beans. Please," Ron looked at Harry after saying this for clarification, and he nodded. "Right that's... Three sickles and five knuts dears," the plump lady smiled. Harry shuffled through his pocket taking out two sickles, and Ron pulled out one sickle and the five knuts. They both thanked the trolley lady and brought the goods into the compartment and dumped them on the table next to the window. "Why only three wands?" Hermione queried. "Ginny dunt 'ike 'em," Ron said through a mouthful of pumpkin pastie. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of manners, before taking a bite of a pumpkin pastie herself.

Once most the food was gone, which surprisingly only took about twenty minutes, Hermione said that they ought to change into their robes. So naturally, everyone took out their gryffindor robes and pulled them over their heads. They also pulled out their cloaks, as it looked pretty chilly outside. They still had a good couple of hours to go, and the food pile was diminishing quickly. There was only a handful of beans left. Harry took one and inspected it closely. "I reckon, that this blue speckled green bean, is apple flavoured," he said quietly. Ginny laughed and replied in a giggle, "I doubt it." Harry popped it in his mouth. No sooner than two seconds later however, his face contorted to one of great disgust. "Not apple?" Ginny smirked playfully.

"No," Harry choked and spat it into his palm and tossed the bad sweet into an empty cake wrapper, "Sprout." Everyone laughed.

"I just need a breather, Hermione giggled once the laughter had died down. With that she got up, picked up an orange bean and smiled, "orange," once she'd bitten into it, and walked out. Harry glared daggers after her. Ron and Ginny laughed a bit more. "Shut it!" Harry snapped. Ginny smirked and pecked Harry on the cheek. Harry tried to hold the glare in place but lost and kissed Ginny on the lips. Ron pretended to vomit and half shouted, "Get a room!" Ginny and Harry broke apart and glared at the annoying red head. Then they both grabbed a handful of sweet wrappers and threw them at him. Ron ducked but unfortunately got hit right in the face with a half chewed blue speckled green bean. "UGH! Harry you FUCKING RETARDED ARSEHOLE!" Ron yelled, wiping the sprout flavoured bean off his face with his sleeve in disgust. The saliva clung from Ron's forehead to the bean and was most disgusting to see. Both Ginny and Harry cracked up in fits of laughter while Ron leaned over to wipe his sleeve briskly down Harry's cloak sleeve. Harry wasn't quick enough and swore loudly as his long abandoned bean reunited itself with him. Harry glared at Ron. Ginny stifled a snort.

Hermione strolled down the corridor still a little giggly after the bean incident, and walked headlong into someone. "Sorry," Hermione looked up apologetically and froze at the face looking down at her. "Get out my way you filthy little mudblood!" Draco snapped at Hermione, who glared at him and held her ground defiantly, with no intentions of budging. Draco smirked. "No Scar Head or Weaslebee to help you now is there," Draco smirked. Hermione scowled.

"I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles, Malfoy, remember that lovely black eye I gave you in third year?" Hermione smiled bitterly. "Move it mudblood!" Draco snarled. Hermione winced slightly.

"Is that really the only word in your vocabulary? Mudblood? Ooh I'm so scared!"

"You're a pathetic excuse for a witch Granger, now budge before I curse you into a thousand pieces."

"Don't you dare call me pathetic YOU FERRET! You were going to kill Dumbledore!" Hermione half screamed. For a fleeting moment, Draco looked distant and broken, but Hermione was sure she'd imagined it as his face became one of outraged and looked even more menacing than before. " Don't you Fucking DARE bring that up you hear me! That has nothing to do with you nor any of your moron friends. At least I'm worthy of my magic Granger, mudbloods like you don't deserve magic!" At this Hermione brought up her hand to slap Draco but he held a firm grip on her wrist and hissed, "No wonder you try to show off at school, to make yourself believe you deserve it! Now... Get out of my way."

Hermione wrenched her hands from him and hurried off up to the back of the train, where she shut herself up in the girls' toilets. Once safely inside a locked cubicle, she cast a silencing charm around the cubicle and screamed. She pounded her fists against the wall until her knuckles bled. She hated that word. Mudblood. "Mudblood," Hermione said, letting the sounds roll over her tongue. Don't deserve magic... She pounded her fists against the wall again and again. She didn't like the word for numerous reasons, one being that Harry and Ron thought she was at greater risk than them and were being overprotective. Two being that the word was a derogatory term and she felt small when being described as it. And then there was that death eater. During the holidays when she wasn't at the Weasley's, she'd been with her parents. They'd gone shopping in London and Hermione had taken a quick detour into Diagon Alley, to buy some more quills. It would have been fine, if she'd remembered that the street was crawling with death eaters. Even that was fine to an extent, but it was when one of them had recognised and walked up to her, that she'd hit him. Bad move.

She could see him now, snickering about how stupid she was. "Stupid little girl. Stupid little mudblood." He'd grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, and clever Hermione had her wand in her back pocket, which was pressed up against the wall. "Tell me, mudblood, what's a pretty girl like you doing wandering the streets all by herself?" He was breathing down her neck now, bringing his right hand up to cup her left breast. She felt sick. "Get off of me you beast!" She shouted at him. She then proceeded to yank his clenched hand off of her body and shoved him away from her. His eyes looked like cold slits of amusements behind his mask. "Come on mudblood, how 'bout a little magic at my place, that's all you mudbloods are for isn't it? And it'd be so much fun..." The masked man growled, but Hermione was already sprinting towards the magic brick wall, the man's words ringing in her head. She was not a slag. Not someone to just be used just because of her blood. Damn that word.

And that was why she hated that word. It made her feel as defenceless as she had done then, and she wasn't proud of feeling week. She wished she'd been able to see who it'd been. And then there was Malfoy. He was a death eater. She hated him. No she loathed that evil little cockroach. Why the hell did she let him get to her like that? She supposed she did push him over the limit there, back in the corridor. Harry had told her and Ron everything that had happened that night on the astronomy tower. How Draco had been supposedly forced into his task to murder Dumbledore. And how Snape had done it for him, without a seconds hesitation. So, theoretically, the only thing Draco had done wrong was become a deatheater. Only thing. She still loathed him though. Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood. The word repeated again and again and again in her head until she screamed, whipped round and punched the door, leaving a faint mark in it. Embarrassed, Hermione slipped out her wand and muttered "reparo," before drying her eyes, opening the door, and staring at her reflection in the opposite mirror in horror. She cast a quick cleaning spell on her face to remove the smudged mascara and left the room, slightly calmer than before. No one would ever know about that day, not even Ginny.

And then she bumped into Ginny. "Hey 'Mione, I was looking for y- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAPPENED TO YOU?" Ginny flung her arms round her best friend whilst Hermione silently cursed her obviously failed attempts to conceal her mental breakdown. Mental breakdowns were expected in times of war, but they were silly, and a waste of precious time in Hermione's opinion. They stayed embraced like that until Hermione muttered childishly, "Mudblood." Ginny undid herself from Hermione and cupped her face. "Malfoy?" she asked, "Omg that git will regret this. What else did he say?"

Hermione sighed and tried, "It doesn't matter. It was nothing," but Ginny wouldn't hear any of it and glared, so she gave in. "That I, that I don't deserve... Ginny do I deserve to be a witch?" Ginny looked aghast. "What the HELL 'Mione, why do you let a bastard like Malfoy get to you? How could you even doubt yourself?"

"Because I'm muggle bor-"

"No one gives a damn if you're muggle-"

"VOLDEMORT DOES! Don't think I'm so blind Gin. I've heard you all. You think I'm bound to be targeted and it's probably partially true. I know you have talked about it briefly before because I've heard you - don't try to lie to me! Because I'm a, a,"

"Don't you DARE Hermione Granger, you're a witch. You're brave, you're strong, and you're also an idiot for letting that bastard Malfoy get to you. Pull yourself together girl!" Ginny finished, almost yelling. Hermione gulped and the idiocy and stupidity tumbled down on her instantaneously, making her feel small and completely and utterly stupid. What had she been thinking. Still.

They both traipsed back to the compartment. Sliding the door open, Ginny walked in and sunk down next to Harry. Hermione pulled herself together and smiled, sitting next to Ron. She muttered a charm to fix her face and knuckles before anyone else could see. Ginny was about to open her mouth when both she and Hermione locked eyes. Hermione subtly shook her head and Ginny got the message. She then silently cursed herself for being so weak. Again. These breakdowns were happening a lot to her lately, but the worst of it was always in the privacy of her bedroom and silencing spell. Always. Today was no exception.

"Sooooo," Ron began about two minutes after the girls walked in and breaking the very awkward silence, "have you fully accomplished the wronski feint yet?"

"Erm, kind of. Still need a bit of practice though," Harry replied.

"Quidditch," Hermione muttered. All three Quidditch players scowled.

"When are tryouts?" Ginny asked.

"I still need to ask Hooch and McGonagall about that," Harry replied. They carried on with their Quidditch talk throughout the next half hour, when Neville and Luna came in holding hands. "Mind if we join you?" Neville asked. Hermione and Ginny budged up against Ron and Harry so that Luna and Neville could sit down. Luna took her seat next to Ginny and Neville next to Hermione . "So..." Ron began.

"You're..." Hermione trailed off.

"We're going out!" Neville grinned.

"Oh Merlin that's brilliant!" Hermione smiled amazed.

"So... Who asked who and when," Ginny smiled curiously.

"Hmm? Ohh Neville asked me on the way back from Hogwarts last year in the train. After all the traumas," Luna smiled in a bit of a daze as usual. Harry tried to hide a flinch at the mention of 'trauma.' Luckily, only Ginny noticed. "And then we spent a lot of the holiday together," Neville grinned, "Remind me how long you four have had your dates?" Harry looked at Ginny and hummed in thought. "About... Well it must've been about half a year? We started dating on the 14th of February" Harry declared proudly with a smile. Neville looked at Hermione, who opened her mouth and declared, "31st of July."

"You started dating on my birthday?!" Harry asked incredulously. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all looked at him. It had literally been a month and a day ago!

.

The six friends made small talk throughout the rest of the journey. Once finished on the subject of Neville and Luna, they moved back onto quidditch, and then onto school. None of them wanted to bring up the subject which had been in the back of their minds since Diagon Ally was raided and many shops left destroyed. None of them wanted to even think of the possibility that their world might be torn into shreds. None of them wanted to think about the inevitable war, whether it be sooner or later.

They reached the platform around dinner time and all the students in second year and above went off to find the magically pulled carriages. Of course, many people could now see the thestrals pulling them, as many of the young and old had now seen and witnessed a death of someone. People had heard all about them by now, so there was little shock about the strange appearance of the black winged creatures.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville all clambered out of the train and pulled their hoods up to accommodate the rain. When she reached the carriage though, Hermione stopped and stared. She'd never in her life seen a thestral before, apart from in books of course, and took awhile standing in front of the creature, hand outstretched, cautiously moving it towards its nose. Ron smirked behind her, half annoyed at her curiosity. "Dead freaky if you ask me," he grunted.

They were all drenched from the heavy downfall as they squeezed inside the small carriage and sat down, shivering. While they waited for the thestral to take off down the track, they watched the other students clamber out the train. Parvati and Dean were hand in hand, as were Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil. "I swear they're always arguing," Ron smirked as Draco and Pansy had a furious, non violent and partially silent argument on the platform. "They're like the awkwardest couple in the school," Harry agreed.

"Parkinson is like, sooo persistent," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder if they'd actually be dating if Parkinson hadn't been bothering Malfoy for like ever," Hermione wondered.

"Who cares," Ron smirked, "They're both idiots." Everyone nodded fervently.

"It looks like everyone's got a date this year," Luna sighed, looking from Ron and Hermione, to Ginny and Harry, and then back out at the sea of heads outside. "And that's a bad thing?" Neville asked.

"Yes it is," Luna yawned, "with all the trauma, someone's bound to get hurt at some point." And that was the first breech to the subject of war they'd had since Hermione's holiday recount. Everyone silently turned to look out the window. Harry put an arm round Ginny. Luna rested her head on Neville's shoulder and Hermione took in the inevitable as Ron took her hand comfortingly. Someone was going to get hurt. She returned her gaze back outside, where Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner were kissing briefly. This was going to be one hell of a year.

 **A/N well that's the first chapter up! Let me know what you think. Next one'll be up next Tuesday!**


	3. Ch2 - The 120 Students

**It's back! You guys have no idea how hard it was not to repost earlier! What happens when the sorting ceremony begins the year; the adventure continues!**

Chapter 2 - The 120 Students

Once the carriage had arrived at the school, the six of them had left their seats and started the winding pathway that led them up to Hogwarts. It still looked gloomy with the absence of their late headmaster, but the professors had done well to fix any damage that had been brought to the school at the end of last year's 'traumas,' as Luna had so willingly put it.

Once in the Great Hall, they said bye to Luna and sat at their appropriate tables. After all the other students had sat down, McGonagall lead the first years in and Hermione let out an audible gasp. There were only perhaps ten first years in total. Obviously parents had wanted their kids kept close during times of peril. Once McGonagall had gone through all of the procedure with the new comers, she took out a scroll and read, "Bell, Courtney." There was a silence as Courtney made her way up to the hat and cautiously put it on. "Ravenclaw!" It replied. There was a cheer as Courtney skipped off to the blue clad team.

"Boot, Jessica."

"Ravenclaw!" Jessica went off to find Terry, her presumed brother.

"Flinch-Fletchley, Deric."

"Hufflepuff!" Deric strode off happily to find the boy who Hermione assumed to be his brother, Justin.

After the other seven people had been sorted, Hermione exclaimed, "A lot of siblings huh?" Ginny nodded. After the talk had died down, McGonagall lightly tapped her silver spoon to her glass and the noise magically magnified and everyone looked at her. "I do have a lot to tell you before you can tuck into your feast, so I may as well start now. As there is erm, a small number of you this year," she began. Hermione looked around. Out of the usual 280 students that attended the school, only 120 or so were here. There were all of their year and virtually all the year below, most of the fifth years, a handful of fourth years, 7 or 8 third years, 5 second years (three Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs) and the 10 first years. "We will not be using the four tables as house tables; as of tomorrow, you may all sit in your friend groups on any table," McGonagall said in her usual severe tone and a murmur spread throughout the hall. Friend groups. It did not sound right coming from McGonagall's voice. After a minute, Professor McGonagall carried on, "That is the first thing I would like to say. The second thing is the announcement of the Head Boy and Girl this year. There is a slight alter to the usual events this year, with the erm - decrease in students - and there will be no fifth year prefects. And so, the Head Girl this year is," everyone held their breath. "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house!" There was a cheer as everyone in Gryffindor and many others clapped in appreciation. "And the Head Boy this year is," McGonagall let out a breath of hesitation as Ron elbowed Harry and grinned, "Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house!" There was an outburst of applause from the Slytherin table, a polite applause from a few other people, and a sickening dread in the pit of Hermione's stomach, as she felt all the colour drain from her face until she was ghostly white. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked furious and sympathetic. "How the hell did Malfoy get Head Boy?" Ron burst in outrage.

"It's not right," Harry agreed, seemingly a little sulky. Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione and smiled, "You'll be fine, tell us if he does anything and he will regret it." Hermione let out a short laugh. She fought the urge to scream and wavered on the possibility that she could hurl her empty goblet at the slimy git but unfortunately, that was not an option. She instead settled to clenching her fists so hard that she had five cuts in the shape of little crescents across each palm.

"The prefects, that is, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, erm... not here," McGonagall said the last part in an undertone, "We are missing a few... Ronald Weasley, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan and Pansy Parkinson, may I remind you all that you are to follow instructions given to you from the Head Boy and Girl. As many of the sixth year prefects have stayed at home this year, we will have an additional three seventh year prefects. Tracey Davis, Terry Boot and Zacharias Smith. If you do not wish to accept your duties, do tell me at the end of the feast. With all the major importance out of the way, let the feast begin!"

Almost instantaneously, the delicious smell and warmth of food reached them as all the golden bowls and platters were filled to the brim with everything from roast potatoes to chicken drumsticks. Jugs were filling with pumpkin juice by the second as everyone began helping themselves to food. Ron grabbed a drumstick and ripped away the flesh as Harry ladled peas and carrots onto his plate. Ginny covered her beef with gravy and Neville nearly knocked a jug of pumpkin juice over. "Hermione pass us the beans?" Harry asked. Hermione reached over her plate and passed Harry the bowl of green beans. He was sitting next to Ron, who was opposite Hermione, who was next to Ginny, who was next to Neville. Harry took the bowl and thanked her. Conversation grew as the main course slowly cleared and was replaced with dessert.

All of a sudden, Nearly Headless Nick glided through the platter of profiteroles. "Hello," he smiled at the five of them. "Hey Nick," Ron grinned through a mouthful of cheesecake. "Now Ron, you ought to speak with your mouth empty. Even as a ghost it's still polite," Nick scolded. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione helped herself to some treacle tart, her favourite. And then, CRASH! A platter of cupcakes had flown into the air and landed with a clang near the Ravenclaw table, and cupcakes fell everywhere. A few fourth years screamed and scooted along their bench out of the cupcakes' way. "PEEVES!" yelled Professor McGonagall as Peeves shot towards the door. Nick and a handful of ghosts left after him to track him down and McGonagall ordered Filch to clean up the mess. A third year Ravenclaw with cake in her hair turned to the older student next to her, who used his wand to take out the cake particles and icing in her rain drenched dusty blonde hair. "What was that all about?" asked Hermione.

"Probably, Peeves annoyed that the ghosts weren't allowing him to join the feast. As always," Ron said dully. Hermione silently thanked Peeves; it was good to have a little distraction from the outside world.

After the commotion was sorted and dessert cleared, the headmistress stood and again required the rooms attention. "Because of the current lack of students, there will be changes happening this year and hopefully for this year only. Or at least until..." McGonagall faded. A chill swept around the hall enough to make even the candles flicker. Everyone knew what she was going to say. McGonagall sighed, "Until this current situation is over. The changes are as follows: Quidditch will be postponed this year," there was an uproar of anger and frustrated cries, "but as I have already considered!" McGonagall raised her voice, "As this will upset the seventh years, there will be two Quidditch teams, consisting of sixth and seventh years only of mixed houses. There will be an end of year match to determine the victor." There were voices of interested talk spread around the room. "Secondly," McGonagall said, "Quidditch tryouts will not be until after the Halloween holidays and will not have set dates. It will be up to you to make your teams and prepare them for the game. Thirdly, as always, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Fourthly, I'd like to remind you all that no magician permitted in the corridors. And finally, I just want to tell you all that I'd like it if this year could run as smoothly as any other year." There was a mutter of submission and then a loud knock at the door behind the staff table. Hargrid got up and walked over to it, having a brief conversation with the intruder. Then, he walked over and said something to McGonagall, nodding. "And now, before I dismiss you to your dorms, a warm welcome for your defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin!" McGonagall smiled. An outburst so loud it shook the windows slightly as every student from fifth year and above, minus some Slytherins, applauded when Remus Lupin opened the door behind the staff table and walked over to his long absent seat. He smiled and waved at his 'fans' and pulled up a plate of chicken, apologising for being late. There were loud voices as the people in fifth year and above explained to the lower years how amazing Lupin was, and the inevitable fact that he was a werewolf. McGonagall smiled at the satisfied expression her students wore and said, "Everyone except the first years, prefects and head boy and girl may leave to your dorms."

The prefects, Draco and Hermione all walked up to the staff table. "Ron, the Gryffindor password is Fortitudo. Padma, the Ravenclaws will also have a password as well as the riddle. It's Sapientia. Ernie, the Hufflepuff's portrait of the barrels will need a password as well as the tapping sequence. The password is Aequitate. And Pansy, the password for Slytherin is Callidus." The prefects nodded and led their first years to their separate house dorms. That left McGonagall with Hermione and Draco, who were standing a good meter apart. Hermione looked exceedingly uncomfortable, whilst Draco kept giving her venomous glares. McGonagall looked from one to the other and shook her head saying, "I know you two have, erm - history - but this will be a lot easier if you try to overlook those differences and become civil to each other." Both heads laughed sarcastically. McGonagall sighed and said, "Very well. You may know where your dormitory is, it's on the third floor, down the corridor from my office and right. Between my office and the library. You are looking for a frame showing a waterfall. The password is Spero."

"What kind of password's that?" Draco scoffed.

"It means hope in Latin," Hermione snapped, "haven't you been paying attention? All the previous passwords are Latin words too! Thank you professor," Hermione ended with a smile, turning to go. "Your bags are all already up there in the sitting area," McGonagall smiled back. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to go, muttering, "Gryffindors," as he went. Hermione frowned and followed him out, both walking up to their dorms, Hermione a good 6 meters behind.

 **A/N yes they really are all Latin passwords. I've tried to be as realistic with this book as possible so new words or spells will most likely be in Latin. I'm going to repost on Friday, it's too hard to only post once a week. See you next Friday then!**


	4. Ch3 - The Word Mudblood

**A/N Hey guys, so you're all really lucky today because, as I'm away tomorrow, I'm updating early for the first time ever so far. Don't expect me to do this all the time though, next update will be on Tuesday. Hope you enjoy, things are about to get feisty**

Chapter 3 - The Word Mudblood

"Spero," Hermione murmured once she got to the portrait. Nothing happened. She looked expectantly at Draco. "Stupid mudblood, Spero!" Draco grunted. Hermione flinched but still, nothing happened. Draco snarled, took out his wand and hissed through gritted teeth, "Spero," but to no effect. Hermione smirked. Draco glowered and snarled, "Now what mudblood, your stupid professor friend has given us a false password!"

Hermione hitched her breath at that word, and let out a growl saying, "I don't know what deluded world Professor McGonagall was in when she made you a head boy, but you will not treat her with such low words!" Draco snorted and stepped sideways into the wall slightly, and swore very loudly. "SHIT!" he hissed, as he nearly stumbled into the painting. Hermione looked from Draco to the painting expectantly, then tentatively reached out to touch the portrait but, to her surprise, her hand went straight through. She felt around and behind the waterfall she found a button! "There's a button here," Hermione stated to Draco.

"Are you stupid or what?" Draco growled, "Press it!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him testily, coming to the decision however to just open the door. She pressed the button. There was a click and the door swung open. Hermione took her hand out of the frame and walked inside.

Inside, there was a small kitchenette in the corner to her left, two sofas separated with a coffee table in the middle (also slightly to her left), and three doors on her right. There was a small bookshelf behind the sofas and a small fireplace next to it. There were no windows. A clock hanging to the right of the kitchenette read 9:10. She spotted her suitcase next to the sofas and walked over to it. Draco walked over to try the doors. There was a dorm behind the door closest to the frame, and another dorm two doors down. They were separated by a white tiled bathroom equipped with a shower, bathtub, toilet and sink. "What dorm do you want! One closest to the frame or the one on the other side?" Draco called from inside the bathroom.

"Frame please!" Hermione called back. She'd just said please to Draco Malfoy - idiot. After mentally recovering, she hauled her suitcase by the handle into her room and slammed the door shut. She opened her suitcase and a tear slipped down her cheek. She may not have wiped her parents memories, but they still seemed lost to her. She took out the framed photograph of her and her parents and stood it on the small desk. There wasn't much in the room. Opposite the door was a bed, to the right was a window, to the left was a desk, between the desk and the door wall was a chest of draws and on top was a wardrobe. "Accio clothes," she murmured, and all the clothes in her suitcase (which had an undetectable extension charm placed on it) flew into her arms. She dumped them in a folded pile outside her wardrobe and draws and began putting them in.

After all the clothes were away, she got out a miniaturised empty oak bookshelf, enlarged it to its full size, and levitated it next to the window. She then accio'd all the books and began placing them on the shelves in order of type and popularity - her favourite novels on the most accessible shelves, school textbooks below them, and non fiction above them. Other books were placed below the textbooks. She then moved the picture of her and her parents onto the bedside table (there were 2, one on each side of the bed) and put the picture of her, Ron and Harry on the desk. However, that photo moved. Her parents were still, and lifeless. Merlin she hoped nothing happened to them. Picture Ron put his arm comfortingly around picture Hermione, who smiled and pecked picture Ron on the cheek. Picture Harry pretended to vomit and then they all smiled at the real Hermione, who smiled back.

She put most of her school equipment in one of the cupboards in her bedside table, and the quills, ink and parchment on her desk. Then, Hermione took out her toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner and walked next door to put them in the bathroom. Walking back into her room, she put her cosmetics on her desk with her hairbrush. And that was it.

Draco had also finished. He walked over to Hermione, who was sitting on the sofa, and sat opposite her. She flinched. Neither of them spoke. "So," Hermione finally broke the silence, "we need to..."

"If you think I'm going to be civil to someone like you you're wrong, mudblood. Why in the name of Merlin would we be civil to each other?" Draco spat. Hermione gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy! We are sharing a living space for a year! We're even using the same toilet!" She half shouted.

"And what exactly will this 'civilness' require, mudblood?" Draco sneered.

"No unkindness directed at each other,"

"Oh come off it!" Draco interrupted, " I'm not going to be kind to a mudblood because we're working together!"

"Mudblood," she thought, the word pounding in her head as he said it, "Mudblood Mudblood MUDBLOOD!"

"FINE! No use of the word mudblood," Hermione said firmly, blocking out the chant in her head.

"You seem unusually touched by the word," he sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione growled through gritted teeth, hands clenched and reopening the barely healed wounds. Nothing more than a slag, that's what that death eater had said. 'Mudbloods like you don't deserve magic.' Their previous row repeated in her head. Draco observed her tense stance and smirked. "I see no reason to do anything a mudblood wants," he drawled. Hermione gripped the table separating them. Mudblood. The word screamed in her head. Don't deserve magic. Draco could see a beam of sweat breaking across her forehead and looked at her puzzled. Why was she so affected by the word. "Mudblood," he tried, smirking, but instantly regretted it as Hermione launched all her weight into a backhand across his face. She wasn't going to risk getting blood on his face with a proper slap. She didn't want to think of what could happen then. "What the fuck is wrong with you mudblood?!" Draco yelled angrily, launching himself out of the sofa, knocking Hermione backwards and tumbling into her sofa. Stepping over the coffee table, Draco made his way over to Hermione, who had jumped over the back of the sofa and was aiming her wand at the sneering boy in defence. "Stay away from me," Hermione breathed. Draco thrust his wand out at her and flicked it. Hermione watched in horror as a small snake protruded out of the end of his wand, green in colour with red, gem like eyes. "Vipera Evanesca," Hermione choked, pointing her wand at the snake. The snake dodged and hissed angrily at the girl. "Vipera Evanesca!" She said more fiercely. A thin beam of sweat broke across her brow as the snake slithered across the floor towards her. Backing against the wall, Hermione cast spell after spell at the snake until finally, it burst into flames. Then, she aimed her wand at Draco, trembling in fury, and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" Draco dodged and sent a jet of white light at her, but she dodged and disarmed him with a powerful Expelliarmus. The wand flew straight into Hermione's hand. Draco did not back down for a second however, although he looked furious. "Give me my wand back mudblood!" Draco spat.

"No!" She retorted. Draco launched himself at her in anger, knocking her off of her feet and they both went tumbling down to the floor, Draco furiously trying to get his wand back. Hermione slapped him in the face, trying to get him off but he wouldn't budge. The wand went flying across the floor and Draco, looking smug, received it. "Incarcerous!" Draco yelled, sending three black ropes shooting out of his wand to wrap around Hermione's body. "Get off!" She screamed at him, "Get these off me or I swear I'll use them to strangle you in your sleep!" Draco laughed mercilessly, although something about her struggling made him feel put off. This made him angry. She was a mudblood, he shouldn't feel bad for her. Grinning, he tightened the ropes but Hermione just stood there, proud. However, a little tighter and Hermione was finding it difficult to breath. She looked at him with petrified eyes and tried to get the ever tightening ropes off. It was as if she were back in that street...

She started gasping for breath and Draco instantly released her, feeling a lump in the pit of his stomach. Why did he do that? Why did he just tie her up for his amusement?! It made him feel sick. "Stay away from me!" Hermione choked. Once she had rubbed the pain away, Draco turned and muttered, "Night mudblood," before walking to his dorm.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled back. He turned and looked at her curiously, before shutting his door, wondering what was affecting her so much about the word.

Once in bed and in pyjamas, Hermione grimaced at her photograph. This was going to be a long year. She turned over and tried to fall into a well deserved sleep. Half an hour it took for her breaths to become even.

On the other side of the bathroom, Draco too was finding sleeping with an enemy difficult. What was her problem with that word anyway. Mudblood. The word rang in his ears."Mudblood," he said slowly, letting the words roll over his tongue. Surely she wasn't as affected by it as she made out. After all, it was just a word. He kept his wand on his bedside table. Damn those walls were so thin! He could practically hear her sleeping and it was very disturbing. He turned over and managed to block out the sleeping mudblood with a wandless silencing charm. He was getting good at wandless magic.

Hermione woke in the early hours of Monday morning, and smelt a definite male deodorant in the air. Trying to place exactly why there was a male in the girls dormitory in her groggy state... She looked around and sat up. And then it all came flooding back to her. She wasn't in the girls dorms in her cosy tower, she was in the Head Girl dorm, with no one for company but Malfoy, and it had never felt colder on a bright September day. She groaned and took out a towel to take a shower.

Once the shower had warmed up, Hermione pulled back the curtain and stepped in. It was heavenly, as morning showers always were on a stressed being. She took her body wash from the side and lathered it on. Relaxation came as the steam filled her nostrils. She sighed at the prospect of having to share a dorm with her arch enemy for a year but she could always visit her dorm back in the tower if things were getting out of hand. However, she really didn't want to and she wouldn't do it simply because of the word mudblood. She didn't want Draco to think that she was a coward. Mudblood. She looked down at her slightly healed palms. Mudblood.

Likewise, Draco was thinking exactly the same thing on the other side of the wall. He was not going to his dorm because a stupid mudblood was pissing him off. The charm had wavered in the night and he could clearly hear the water splattering onto the floor on the other side of the wall. He could hear her, moans and all. "Merlin damn it," Draco muttered groggily. The shower sounds had woken him up and left him thinking. He tried another wandless silencing charm but to no affect. He was obviously far too tired for the spell to work. Swearing loudly, Draco pulled on a pair of loose fitting, black trousers, snatched up his wand and went out into the kitchenette and made a cup of coffee with a few swishes of his wand. He gulped it down and glowered at the now empty cup.

Just then, Hermione came out in her white dressing gown and gave a short scream of surprise (and fright) at the sight of Draco - topless - leaning on the kitchen cabinet. She hurried into her room and slammed the door. Draco smirked and put his cup into the sink, turned, and walked towards the bathroom, flicking his wand behind him at the sink to wash his cup. He reached the bathroom, inhaled, and grimaced. "Bloody hell," he murmured. He hated that mudblood's body wash - lavender - he hated that smell. He yanked at a clean towel and threw it next to the shower. He then went in for his own shower and tried to ignore the pungent smell of that mudblood Granger everywhere.

After the short shower, Draco dried himself and slipped back into his black trousers. He then used his wand to dry his hair. He stared at the mirror, before putting a little gel into his hand and putting his hair into his usual hairstyle. After that, he simply slipped back into his room and began to change properly.

Hermione was scowling. How could he not have the decency of putting a top on. And... After last night, she was downright petrified of him. Sighing through gritted teeth, Hermione hung up her dressing gown and began changing into her school robes. "Damn that self absorbed ferret!" she hissed into the eerie space in her bedroom. She was better than him at magic, he should be wary of her, not the other way round. Once changed, Hermione shouldered her empty school bag, picked up her beaded one, put the beaded one into her school bag, and walked out her dorm to have breakfast downstairs. She didn't know why she now took her beaded bag with her everywhere she went, it just seemed natural in a time of war. She needed to have that bag just in case. Just as she'd opened the portrait door however, Draco came out his room and called her name. "What?" Hermione spat.

"I came to say okay," Draco smirked.

"What?" Hermione demanded, confused.

"I will not call you mudblood, mudblood," Draco continued slyly. Hermione looked at him uncertainly. "As long as," he continued coldly, "You don't bring up anything to do with the end of last year, or my parents." Hermione looked at him for a moment, before she said, "Deal."

"Fine."

"Fine." Hermione muttered, turning to leave. Draco headed back into his room and grabbed his empty school bag and put a chain into the zipped pocket in it. He too, left to get some breakfast in the great hall. Just like Hermione, he needed to carry around the bizarre object. The chain was just important to him.

Once spotting them, Hermione made her way over to Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville. She eyed Luna curiously before yesterday night's conversation dawned on her. No house tables. She looked around. All the Slytherins were at their table, not allowing any others to join - typical Slytherin. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were using the two middle tables, joined by a few Gryffindors, but most the Gryffindors were grouped at the end table, where Hermione currently sat. "Hey guys," Hermione smiled, "Where's Ginny?" Just then, Ginny rushed in and hunched over, standing next to Hermione, panting. They all looked at her. Once her heart rate had returned to normal, Ginny sat and was shortly followed by Hermione. "What was that about?" Ron asked, as Hermione started pouring milk onto her cornflakes. Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to ask the first question." Then they all looked at Hermione. Even Luna. "So," she pressed on, "How's the evil Slytherin Prince fitting with the brave Gryffindor Princess?" Hermione snorted. "Loving the new nicknames but," Hermione started.

"Oh they're not new," Luna smiled in her odd manor, "Everyone's been talking about it." Hermione choked on her first spoonful of cereal and stared at them. "Everyone has been talking about it," Ron growled.

Hermione looked at him, then to Harry who said, "Ron's wondering why you're not just sleeping in the tower. I mean, it is an option."

"I'm not giving Malfoy the satisfaction that he's won," she replied.

"So he hasn't said anything cruel," Neville asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," she smiled, although it faltered when she and Ginny made eye contact. The word mudblood might as well have been written across her face. Luckily, only Ginny noticed and thankfully didn't say anything. "Although," Hermione said slyly, hoping to brighten the mood, "I did slap him round the face. Twice." Everyone stared at her and laughed. Hermione absentmindedly glanced at the door and saw Draco walk in proudly and she - didn't care. She really couldn't care less what happened in that bastard's life. He wasn't worth it.

Once Ron had finished his last triangle of buttered toast, the six of them sat patiently, waiting for their timetables. Just then, McGonagall came round with the timetables. "Year seven... Seven seven seven... Aha!" McGonagall smiled, "Year seven timetables. Mr... Potter, this is yours," she gave Harry his, "and... Mr Weasley... Weasley... Here. And Miss Granger... ah yours is right under Ronald's , and Mr... Longbottom,"she handed the last one to Neville and started fishing around in a separate pile for Luna and Ginny's. "Here you go Miss Weasley, Luna," McGonagall finished with a thin smile and strode off to the next group of people. There was an audible groan. Looking up, Hermione saw Harry's expression and glanced down at her timetable just as Harry groaned, "Double Potions followed by double divination." Ron spat out a gulp of pumpkin juice and snatched at his own timetable. He scowled. "You should have given it up like me," smiled Hermione, who had double potions followed by double arithmancy.

Once everyone was ready, the six of them got up and left. Luna left them to go up to the Ravenclaw tower to pick up her bags, and Hermione followed suit soon after, heading off to her dorm to pick up her cauldron and potions ingredients. Once muttering the password, Hermione pushed the button and the door swung open to reveal the innocent looking living quarters of the dorm.

 **A/N I think it's cute how they're always fighting but they seem to still understand each other. See you all next Tuesday for another update! Keep reviewing guys, it may not seem it but your reviews meen a lot!**


	5. Ch4 - You're Not a Killer

**A/N HEY VIEWERS! It's that time of the week where you get to read the theft chapter to my Dramione. I got some really good reviews last week, shout out to TheQuietAwakening, who left a really good comment. Thanks TQA! Anyway, back to it. This chapter has a lot of explaining and realisation but it hopefully is a great read to! See you at the end.**

Chapter 4 - You're Not a Killer

"I can't believe your luck," Blaise scoffed as he, Theo and Draco stood outside the archway to the dungeons. "I mean, a mudblood! Why don't you come sleep in our dorm mate. Don't want it to contaminate you," he snorted. Theo rolled his eyes. Draco glared and exclaimed pointedly, "I'm not giving it the satisfaction that it can chuck me out of my dorm!"

"It's not chucking you out if you choose to leave. Besides," Blaise continued, "there is no order in our dorm without you. And Pansy's missing-"

"Pansy's always missing me and complaining," Draco interrupted. Theo smirked. "Besides," Draco continued with a smirk, "That bitch is so easy to anger and annoy and it's not like I can't handle it." Blaise smirked. Theo just rolled his eyes again. "What?" Draco asked, "You think I can't handle a mudblood?"

"No, it's just,"

"Just what?" Draco questioned Theo. The bell went and everyone started moving in different directions. "Come on," Draco sighed. Usually Draco would be in the mood for potions, but he was dreading coming face to face with the potions master properly since... that night. Theo and Blaise had of course supported him and sympathised with him once they found out about his mission to kill the greatest headmaster of all time. Albus Dumbledore. He could still picture his late headmaster falling from the top of the tower, silver hair embracing and caressing his face as he fell, robe billowing around him. He was dead before he hit the floor.

The tall, greasy haired man opened the door, the draft sending his black cloak billowing out behind him. "In," he drawled. The class made hurried movements into the classroom. "Where's Professor Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"Stupid Gryffindors," Draco thought, "Slughorn's been taken in for questioning."

"Quiet Potter," the potions master drawled, "Professor Slughorn has been excused from his position for the next couple of days as he has urgent business to attend to in London."

Harry gritted his teeth and snarled, "So we're expected to be taught by a murderer?" Draco dropped his wand with a clatter on the table. He had gone too far now. Snape was breathing hard down Harry's neck menacingly. "See me after lesson Potter," he hissed. Harry took out his wand and aimed it at his teacher and yelled furiously, "YOU KILLED HIM!" Ron and Hermione stood up from their seats, which scraped across the floor, and ran forward to restrain Harry, who was desperately trying to loosen their grip. "YOU KILLED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WITHOUT A MOMENTS HESITATION!" Harry yelled at Snape, who for a moment Draco thought looked sick but that moment vanished as he quickly hitched back his usual look, now etched with venom. "How dare you," Snape hissed through gritted teeth, "fif-" and then he paused, reconsidering, "ten points from Gryffindor, for raising your voice in my class." Harry faltered and lowered his arms slightly. What the hell was he playing at? Harry turned and threw himself back into his seat, followed by Ron and Hermione. Draco snorted. "Idiots," he tried to smirk, but he was secretly wishing he could just walk out.

When the bell signalling the end of the lesson sounded, the usual scraping of chairs reached their ears as the class scrambled to the door. "Potter," Snape growled, "And you Mr Malfoy." Draco gulped and stood up straight, eyeing his professor darkly. "What?" snapped Draco.

"Sit," Snape replied. Draco went and sat down, three desks away from the potions master. "Potter," Snape growled, but Harry cut in, "Why the hell are you even at this school? You should have been sacked!"

"I have been sacked," Snape replied coolly. Draco and Harry both looked at him. Snape continued, "I have been instructed to teach for the first couple of days until dear professor Slughorn returns. As of Wednesday, I will simply be roaming the corridors."

"Why aren't you locked up? And why are you allowed to stay here?!" Harry shouted.

Snape continued in the same, low voice, "The ministry is about to be over run with death eaters -"

"YOU ARE A DEATH EATER! AND YOU!" Harry turned, glaring at Draco, who leapt up from his chair and pointed his wand at him, shouting, "How DARE YOU!?" He flung himself at Harry, desperate to wipe the confident look off his stupid face.

"Enough," drawled Snape, and the two boys parted, fuming at each other. "As I was saying, if the ministry were to be over run with death eaters, why would they lock me up when they could just have my every move observed by your headmistress. It was the ministers idea. Do you think I enjoy prowling the place where I'm most hated?"

"Why am I here?" Harry demanded coldly.

"McGonagall wanted you to know why I was here."

"Why am I here?" Draco snapped.

"I want a word with you. Alone."

Harry snatched his stuff up and turned to leave. "Why did you do it?" Draco demanded coldly once the door had swung shut.

"To protect you," Snape said in an equal voice.

"Protect me," muttered Draco, "You think getting hit ten times with the crutiatus curse is protection?!" he yelled, "You think sleeping at Blaze's house for a week to avoid my own father's cane is fucking protection? IF I'D JUST DONE WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO, NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! But thanks to your protection, I was tortured bloody senseless and father's locked in his own cell!"

Snape scowled at him and retorted furiously, "I made the unbreakable vow -"

"To hell with a vow!"

"I promised your mother - "

"I don't care!"

"You're not a killer..."

There was silence. Draco stared at him and slid down to the floor. He grasped the edge of the table and his head drooped to his knees. "I told you, Draco, I did what had to be done. You're not a killer. Even Dumbledore knew that. He was going to die that night, I saved you the life sentence of ultimate hate. "

"You didn't do that very well," Draco retorted from the floor.

"Count yourself lucky, Draco," Snape said calmly as he made his way to the door.

-.

Harry heard footsteps on the other side of the door and quickly scrambled to his feet. He hurried up the corridor and was round the corner just as the door to the potions classroom opened. He couldn't believe it. He supposed what Snape had said was correct - Dumbledore was going to die that night. There was no way he could fend off the amount of death eaters on the tower that night. He rushed up to Gryffindor tower to tell Ron what he had overheard from his two enemies. He replayed that night in his head. Draco seemed unwilling, true, and Dumbledore seemed like he knew. He knew he was going to die but then, "you're not a killer." That's what he'd said to Draco and Draco had definitely lowered his wand. Definitely. Dumbledore knew someone else was going to kill him.

-.

Draco was left motionless on the floor. He thought about what his professor had just said. "Count yourself lucky." Was Snape really hated that much? But anyone in their right mind knew that the death of the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts was going to happen that night. But no one was in their right mind, not anymore. And Snape. He seemed so put out and more non talkative than usual. Maybe he didn't want to kill him either. Maybe - "No," Draco thought stubbornly, "Not possible." Draco quickly stood up and made his way out and up into the entrance hall, making his way to his dorm. He didn't even want to consider the virtually impossible - no. The impossible.

\- .

Hermione leaned into Ron and sighed, "I don't understand why McGonagall's let him back."

"McGonagall'll have her reasons," Ron groaned, shifting slightly away from his lover. They were sitting on a bench against the back wall of the library, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder, book on lap. Just then, Harry burst in and quickly strode over to the couple, receiving a disapproving glare from Madame Pince, the librarian. "You weren't in the tower!" Harry panted.

"We were just -" Hermione began.

"No time," Harry gasped, "You won't believe what I just overheard."

After relaying the entire conversation since the class had left, there was a long silence. Then Ron broke it by saying, "And? Snape's just being Snape. Yeah maybe he was doing the morally right thing -"

"You don't get it," Harry retorted, "If Snape wanted to stop Malfoy from becoming a killer and seems distant and almost sorrowful about it all, surly that meant he never wanted to hurt Dumbledore, and Dumbledore knew he was going to die but he also knew that Draco was never going to kill him. If he knew Snape was going to kill him and Snape didn't want to, then surely that means that they - they... Surely that means it was planned."

There was a silence. "That's balmy," Ron half snorted, "Why would you plan your death?"

-.

"He'd never work with Dumbledore!" Draco thought furiously, now considering the impossible. "It can't have been planned the whole time!"

-.

"That's it though isn't it," Harry said almost excitedly yet at the same time seemed sad, "Dumbledore knew Voldemort would punish Malfoy for not killing him. He knew he had to die. Which means... He asked Snape to kill him which..."Harry trailed off.

-.

"Dumbledore knew the Dark Lord would punish me for not killing him, yes. But that doesn't mean he asked... He could never have asked... Snape?" Draco was confused.

-.

"And that means Snape's still working for the Order," Hermione finished for him. "It means he was the only one in on this plan apart from Dumbledore, so that no one could accidentally blab. It means he who must not be named trusts Snape now more than ever, and it means Malfoy doesn't get the full er, wrath of he who must not be named." Ron nodded thoughtfully and sat up straighter on the bench saying, "Sounds legit, but what if we're wrong."

-.

"Which means, if all that were right, Snape's working for the order!" Draco stared at the wall for a moment before, "And that's bullshit."

-.

Slowly, Hermione started pacing around the small space in front of the window. "I'm more worried about being right," Hermione finally murmured after a long pause. They both stared at her. "What?" she asked, "If we're right and that evil devil delves into your head Harry, or gets someone to use Legilimency on us," she indicated at her and Ron, "it means he'll find out about all of this, which I think we should most definitely avoid, and Snape will die." All traces of smiles left the boys' faces and they looked as gaunt as Hermione. "And I would have yelled at him and hated him for no reason," Harry gulped.

"And even a greasy haired bastard like him doesn't deserve death," Ron sighed, " At least not yet, anyway," he added quickly.

"I think the safest thing to do is to not mention it to anyone. Not even Snape," Hermione stated, though it was more like an order. The boys obeyed, like dogs to an owner, just as the bell went.

 **A/N Snape? In the Order? Could it be true?! Next chapter includes a very awkward situation on Hermione and Draco's part. See you on Friday.**


	6. Ch5 - The Girl on Fire

**A/N Hey viewers! Before we start I just want to give a shout out to BookwormFOREVER15, for writing a really nice review on the previous chapter. Thanks BookwormFOREVER! And, the story continues. Things are about to get really spicy.**

Chapter 5 - The Girl on Fire

"You should have all brewed your draught of living death potions by now," Snape drawled (the class all hurriedly took them out of their bags), "And now I am going to put you into groups of three or four to test them all. Mixed groups," he ended briskly. It was the start of their second lesson, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were wearily weighing out the possibilities that the were right. "Now," he cleared his throat, "the groups are as follows: ahem, Potter, Weasley and Parkinson; Thomas, Nott, Macmillan and Patil; Malfoy, Zabini and Granger; and Finnigan, Cornor, Boot and Moon." There were groans as people made to stand or sit with their partners. Hermione stayed still, rooted to her seat. Malfoy. She was expected to work with Malfoy? Wasn't being room mates and job companions bad enough? "Oh, and we are going to be doing a little history too," Snape smirked, "In the old days, class, there was a man who spread the antidote, Wiggenweld Potion, on his lips and kissed the lady culprit to wake her. We will be, er," he emitted an evil grin, "reenacting the performance. A boy in each group will kiss a girl in his group - or vice versa. I am expecting each group to produce a recovery potion to reverse the living death effects in the next forty five minutes. Now!"

"Professor! I am not working with scarface and Weasel and I am certainly not letting them kiss me!" Pansy cried out. Hermione meanwhile was feeling very sick. She was not letting one of the Slytherin boys kiss her. Snape narrowed his eyes and Pansy moved back an inch or two, "My decision's final," he spat, menacingly. Pansy looked aghast at her teacher. Harry, in spite of himself, fought the urge to laugh out loud. Finally, Snape was treating his own students more or less the same. He was still a jerk though. Pansy scowled, turned on her heel, and stalked over to Harry and Ron's table, shoving her potions kit on top. Hermione stared at Draco and Blaize for a few seconds, before giving in and moving towards them. They smirked.

"So, mudblood," Blaise smirked, "I'm sure you won't object to us giving you the potion, as you are, of course, inferior." Hermione gripped the edge of her chair until her knuckles were white and said, in a surprisingly calm voice, "Of course I will drink the potion." Blaise narrowed his eyes suspiciously and smirked, "And which one of us charming men do you want to be kissed by?" He looked over at Draco and whispered loudly, "I don't want to be kissing it. I might catch something." Draco smirked, opened the textbook to the contents page and searched for the antidote. "Granger go up and get the ingredients," he drawled. Hermione, although very glad she didn't have to answer Blaise's question, stood her ground and didn't budge. Draco looked up at her as if to say, "we're waiting," but to no effect.

"Say please," Hermione smirked. Draco looked at her stupidly.

"No," he replied, as if she were an idiot.

"Then get the ingredients yourself," Hermione shrugged. Blaise sniggered and Draco shoved him, causing him to leap off his stool and get the ingredients himself. Draco stared at Hermione with mild curiosity, making her look away sheepishly.

Once Blaise had returned with the ingredients, no one moved. Hermione assumed that her 'group' wasn't going to be anymore helpful thorough out the rest of the lesson so, as she needed an antidote to reawaken her from a dead state, she needed to make one. So, she pulled the textbook over to her, tugged her cauldron towards her, stood up, and started preparing ingredients. The antidote was more commonly known as a Wiggenweld Potion. "Malfoy or Zabini, could one of you please cut up the lionfish spines?" Hermione asked. After a seconds hesitation, Draco glanced at the book, took ten lionfish spines and began slicing them into equal pieces. "Thank you, and could you measure out some mucus Zabini?" Hermione asked, just as politely. Blaise rolled his eyes and measured out the required amount of flobberworm mucus. Hermione had just finished adding the boom berry juice when Snape called out, "fifteen more minutes."

"Moondew drops, wolfsbane, chizpurfle fangs..." Hermione murmured, "ten more minutes on the boil then done!" Draco and Blaise smirked and slouched in their stools. They had prepared a few ingredients. "So, mudblood," and that was when it splashed. Hermione's hand shook violently upon the word and sent a splatter of boiling hot, green liquid into the air, which landed on Terry Boot's neck, who swore loudly and knocked into Michael Corner, who spilt a blot of his purple potion onto his hand which began to cover in rashes. There was an excited and amused, lightly panicky eruption of voices as everyone dropped their things to see the situation. Someone bumped into the purple substances filled cauldron and a large amount sloshed onto the table and a few students, who screamed and backed into more people. "Silence!" roared Snape, as he strode over to Michael, whipping out his wand and clearing up the spillage and his hand. Then, he moved the injured into a line and tended to them all, some of whom had rashes and others with raw skin and burns. "Who caused this?!" He hissed, after the students had been tended to. Everyone went silent. Draco stared from Blaise to Hermione and back to Blaise, before coming to the conclusion, that she really, really, really hated the word. Mudblood. He clicked his tongue and smirked. Hermione gulped, a frightened tear welling in her eye. Snape glared and told the class to carry on. A wave of shame washed over Hermione like a tidal wave, and she slowly went back to stirring.

Once Blaise saw that Hermione had let go of the wooden spoon and had poured out a vial of the antidote, he let out a chuckle and sneered, "What's with the temper mudblood?" Ron, who's head jerked up at the sound of the word, strode over to Blaise and hissed through gritted teeth, "Say that again I dare you."

Blaise grinned, "Mudblood." Draco shook his head and watched as Ron made to punch at Blaise' face but didn't hit hard as Hermione shrieked, "Ron NO!" But it was too late. She quickly shielded the potion and pocketed the vial as Ron and Blaize threw themselves at each other. Harry and Draco attempted to restrain their friends, along with Hermione and Theo, but to no success. "You dare Zabini! You fucking DARE!" Ron yelled. Snape was unsuccessfully trying to get to the commotion but by now, everyone was encircling the pair of boys. "What's it to you Weaslebee?" Blaise sneered, "standing up for your girlfriend?"

"Actually, yeah, I am," Ron sniped back.

"Don't make me laugh! I saw you the other day down Diagon Ally!"

"Shut it!" Ron growled. Their fight grew more messy and violent until finally, Snape cast a jet of purple light into the air, which went ricocheting across the ceiling and windows until the beams died down. Whilst this was happening, Snape barked, "FIFTEEN POINTS FROM BOTH GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!" Ron and Blaise both paused to look up at their professor in mid punch. "Detention for both of you, after lesson," Snape spat. Ron snarled at Blaise, who glared back at him. Harry and Hermione shook their heads whilst Theo and Draco snickered silently. Draco was however greatly surprised that he'd deducted points from his house. Snape never deducted points from Slytherin. He also wanted to know what Blaise had meant by 'he'd seen him'.

Slowly, things returned to normal. Everyone was bottling up their antidotes and waiting for Snape to say when to perform the potentially deadly task. "Now," Snape paused to clear his throat, "I want to see each group separately. You should all have finished the antidotes by now." There was a murmur or responses, "Good, good," Snape nodded with satisfaction, "Nott, I would like your group to go first." Theo stood back as Ernie spread their green Wiggenweld Potion on his lips and Dean handed Padma the vial of The Draught of Living Death, who drank it and instantly keeled over. Ernie, with a worried look on his face, leapt forward to catch her fall and gently lowered her to the floor, then bent over and kissed her. There were a few giggles from the class and Ernie blushed bright red, but didn't let his girlfriend go until she'd regained consciousness. "Those two are tight," Ron whispered, grinning. Harry's stomach churned. "With all the trauma, someone's bound to get hurt at some point," he thought, Luna's words clear in his head. Snape nodded sternly in satisfaction and said with an emotionless look, "Very good." Padma rolled onto her side and staggered to her feet, Ernie grasping her under the arm for support.

A minute later, the greasy haired man turned on his heel and strode over to Seamus' table, where he, Terry Boot, Michael Cornor and Leanne Moon stood waiting. "You, Finnigan. Who here is taking the poison?" Snape drawled.

"Leanne Sir," Seamus sighed, as he spread Wiggenweld Potion on his lips. Leanne grinned as if extremely satisfied. Ron slipped next to Hermione and whispered, "Terry says that Seamus refused to let Leanne take the potion and wanted to take it instead, but Leanne wouldn't hear of it."

"Well, they are dating," Hermione smiled. Ron looked shocked.

"What?" He said, aghast, "Seamus has a girlfriend?" Hermione laughed and nodded. "But he - what?" Ron spluttered. Hermione snorted and shook her head saying, "Ron, if you're planning on asking him out I'd say your chances of being with him are quite low-"

"Oh bloody hell, shut up 'Mione that's disgusting! Besides, I'd never leave you," Ron retorted, grinning. Blaise watched him out of the corner of his eye, feeling a stab of guilt. "Quiet," Snape drawled, and Hermione stifled her laugh. "Drink," Snape continued in the same, flat tone to Leanne. Leanne lifted the vial to her nose and sniffed, then looked repulsively down at it. "It's your potion," Terry laughed. Leanne shook her head and mentally told herself to stop being silly, then gulped the contents down, waiting for her conscience to diminish. And then she fell and Seamus caught her in a similar style to how Ernie had with Padma, and kissed her, for a few seconds longer than necessary perhaps. Slowly, Leanne's eyes opened a slither once the antidote had taken full effect, and looked up skeptically at Seamus, who quickly detached his lips from her and moved away from her face, embarrassed. Nobody tried to hide their laugh.

"Enough!" Snape raised his voice a little over the noise of the students and turned to face Hermione, Draco and Blaise. He opened his mouth and smirked, "Draco, we will see you now." Draco half smirked and looked at Hermione, who blushed scarlet.

"Would you like me to kiss you, Granger?" he whispered in her ear so only she could hear. Disgusted, she shoved Draco away from her looking repulsed at the idea and said with dislike, "Do what you must." With that, she defiantly snatched the clear vial from the table and tipped the contents into her throat. Draco widened his eyes a fraction as Hermione instantly keeled and fell to the floor, the empty vial sliding out of her hand and falling with a clatter. Trying to look repulsed, he bent and caught her as gently as possible and lowered her to the floor. He then undid the vial with the green contents (Hermione's Wiggenweld Potion), tipped a couple of droplets onto his finger and smeared it over his lips. Blaize was silently cracked up laughing as Draco looked up and glared at him. Then, he casually bent over the sleeping figure and kissed her lips - quickly as not to draw attention - and stood up straight again, walking back to his chair and taking his seat, wiping his lips furiously. Ron was silently fuming in the corner, full well knowing that one of the boys had to kiss her but nauseated by it all the same. Hermione's eyes did not open. Blaise's face grew serious as he nudged Draco, who was twiddling his thumbs, and pointed to the unmoving figure on the floor. Draco straightened and looked intently at the girl. Was she okay? Why the hell was she just laying there. "Hermione," Ron called uncertainly. No reply. Just when Draco started feeling very edgy about the situation and Ron and Harry had taken a step closer, Hermione stirred. There was a silence so quiet you could hear a pin drop - yet it was a silence filled with hammering hearts that nearly everyone was deafened by it. No movement. It was the second that Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she heaved herself off the floor, that everyone let out an audible sigh and Draco shook himself back into his normal state of nonchalance. But Theo had noticed the barely noticeable flicker of uneasiness in his eyes. However, he decided it must have been his imagination.

Hermione swiftly strode over to her stool and perched awkwardly on the edge. She knew her friends were still looking at her but she made nothing of it. "Potter," Snape drawled, You next." Harry looked from Ron to Pansy and back to Ron, unsure who was to kiss the girl with the pug like face. To be completely fair, over the years Pansy had grown into her nose and she looked extremely beautiful, but that didn't seem to matter to the boys - she was still Pansy. "Hand it over," Ron sighed, holding out his hand and muttering, "You owe me big time mate." Harry smiled thankfully at his best friend and passed him the antidote. Pansy looked from one boy to the other and pouted saying grumpily, "Oh come on, you are the luckier gender here. You should be fighting over who's kissing me and I should be the one begging hell to let me disapparate on the spot." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. Ron sighed and smeared the greeny blue antidote onto his lips and made a sour look. "Harry," he choked, "What's in this?"

"I don't know what's in it now," Harry admitted sheepishly, "Parkinson added that extra handful of stuff when it wasn't the right colour. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Right," Ron grinned awkwardly. Pansy, showing outstanding intelligence, decided to sit down before taking the potion, scowling. Leaning back against the table, she tilted the bottle up into her mouth and gulped. Ron crouched slightly, tipped her chin up and kissed her, awkwardly. Then he quickly wiped his lips with his sleeve and watched Pansy, expectantly.

Pansy woke about five seconds later and lifted her head, gasping for air. Then, she started hyperventilating and the class turned into pandemonium. There were screams and hushed voices but loudest of all, was Snape shouting, "MOVE! NOW! AND WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" Everyone rushed towards the edges to the classroom but not before Draco launched himself at Harry and Ron, roaring, "What the hell have you done to her?" followed closely by Blaise and Theo, who were intercepted by Dean and Seamus, who said in a raised voice, "It's not their fault your girlfriend corrupted her remedy!" Draco hurled his fist at Seamus, who dodged.

Meanwhile, Harry and Theo had turned to look at Pansy, Harry incredibly uncomfortable. Pansy was shaking uncontrollably and then, all of a sudden, Leanne and Padma, who were nearest, screamed loudly. Everyone darted to the walls and stayed well away from Pansy, who had just emitted a ring of flames from her feet, which flew across the classroom floor for about four metres in all directions and dispersed. Snape, who had his wand out, had a blue shield around him, protecting himself from the flaming circle. Someone was shouting for someone to get Madam Pomfrey. Ernie left, tearing up the stairs. A figure of screaming flames stood burning in the middle of the classroom. Pansy was on fire.

 **A/N OH NO! Pansy's in flames! But that's not the main thing is it? He kissed her! But was he okay with it? We'll find out if the kiss will turn into something else next time, or if something else happens completely. Here's a secret about next week's chapter. Hermione gets herself into a really messy fight.**


	7. Ch6 - Trouble in Paradise

**A/N OMG I FINALLY get to post this chapter (I've written over half the story in advance so that I'm not late with updates). This has got to be THE chapter that really kicks the story off. Lots of teenage drama, action and a bitch fight. Here we go...**

Chapter 6 - Trouble in Paradise

"Tell me exactly what she added Mr Potter!" Madam Pomfrey cried shrilly.

"Erm," Harry stuttered, "an extra spoonful of flobberworm mucus, a couple of extra boom berries and an extra slosh of horklump juice -"

"Extra horklump juice?!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, "Really Severus you ought to keep an eye on your students!"

Professor Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaize and Theo were all standing around a haphazard looking Madam Pomfrey and a dead looking, unconscious Pansy Parkinson (who was lying on the white linnen bed), in the hospital wing. The fire was out but the girl's face was ashen, literally, and the hair was smoking slightly. There was no major damage, as it had been a magical fire. The only damage seemed to be a handful of burns and the fact that there was an unconscious girl in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron were feeling rather awkward about Pansy's situation, as she was in their group.

Madam Pomfrey had hurried off in the direction of the cupboards, and was now returning with a selection of numerous bottles all of different shapes and sizes, each with a different coloured content. "Don't think this means you're avoiding detention, Weasley and Zabini," Snape drawled, "I will be setting it for a later date." Ron, who had forgotten all about his detention glared at the floor.

"I swear I will murder you Potter if she's one bit hurt after this," Draco growled through bared teeth. Harry didn't reply although Hermione snapped, "You will do no such thing, Malfoy." All three Slytherins and the pair of Gryffindors' eyes all snapped onto her, but she stood her ground firmly. Even Snape looked a little startled at her outburst. However, Draco's look of curiosity and bewilderment instantly flashed to loathing and repulsiveness. "How dare you speak to me, you -" Draco started coughing to hide his hopefully-not-too-obvious backtrack on saying the word mudblood. Ron's eyes flared warningly just as Theo rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Pansy, who now had her chin titled back and was being force fed the purple potion. There was a tension in the room as everyone held bated breath.

Ten seconds later, Pansy started spluttering and coughing looking shocked and displeased. Everyone in the room focused their attention on Pansy then, looking rather relieved. "Breathe now dear," Madam Pomfrey instructed, "Rest for another week and you will be absolutely fine."

Draco looked positively mortified and asked enraged, "What, she'll be here for a week?! A whole week?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. He turned and looked murderously at Harry and Ron.

"Drakey! Hey Drakey can you come here a moment?" Pansy cooed. Hermione snorted and Draco hissed through gritted teeth, "Don't call me that, Pans."

"But Drakey it's your name!" Pansy cried, pouting. Hermione held her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a second outburst but Draco looked in her direction and glared at her. "Drakey please come here," Pansy whined. Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of Pansy's bed and asked, "What?" in a very unemotional voice. "She has him wrapped up around her finger," thought Hermione. Pansy pushed herself up and kissed his cheek and giggled. All three Gryffindors looked positively disgusted and turned away from the scene. "Come on," Ron whispered, leading the way out of the tower.

"Hey Ron," Hermione smiled as they heard the hospital wing door close behind them. Ron looked around and Hermione went on tip toes to kiss his cheek. Ron looked down at her as if she were being silly and took a hold of her hand, walking them down the corridor just in front of Harry. Hermione looked a little disgruntled by her boyfriend's rejection, but put it down to his apparent hurry to get away from the Slytherins. "So," Harry looked slyly up a Hermione, "How was kissing Malfoy?" Hermione looked positively outraged and fumed shrilly, "I was unconscious! And Harry, how come you aren't asking Ron how kissing Pansy was?" Harry looked extremely taken aback by her outburst and stuttered, "Her-Hermione geez it was just a joke! Chill out a little!" Hermione blushed scarlet and mumbled something. "What?" Harry asked.

"Never mind!" snapped Hermione, stalking off ahead. Ron shook his head and jogged after her, putting his hand on her shoulder and trying to wheel her around. "'Mione," he moaned, "He just asked a question, credited it was a jerk move but none of us really - I mean it's not like you could've prevented it!" Hermione stopped and turned to face Ron with puffy eyes. Ron gulped. Harry caught up with them and shrugged, "Sorry 'Mione. Honestly it was just a joke. Swear I didn't mean anything." Hermione nodded and apologised for her outbursts. For the second time in the space of twenty four hours, she cursed herself for her breakdown, even if this one was minor. Ron offered her his hand and she took it, half wishing he'd offered her more than a hand.

-.-

"Ron," the Gryffindor girl began.

"Yes love," Ron replied.

"Why do you still date the mudblood?"

"Hey don't call her that."

"But that's what she is," insisted the girl.

"I don't know. I suppose it's because she's still my friend, and they'd both kill me, Harry and Hermione I mean, if they found out about us."

"But I love you!"

"I know. You should have seen her today, all puffy eyed over a joke."

"Pathetic."

Ron silently agreed. The pair came out from behind the statue concealing the entrance to the passageway to Honeydukes, and Ron quickly pecked the girl on the cheek. The girl slyly grasped his face and pulled it in for a passionate kiss, which he responded to well. Hermione's bag dropped.

#Flashback#

"Hey, look 'Mione I'll catch you later alright. I got to go meet er... Yeah I got to go," Ron finished rather awkwardly. The boys had just finished Divination and Hermione had hurried to meet them from Arithmancy and had reached the bottom of the step ladder just as the boys had finished descending. "Where you going?" Harry asked Ron, looking suspiciously up at him. They both looked rather unhappy. Clearly, Trelawny had been her usual airy fairy self. During lunch the boys had said how she was going over crystal gazing and that they were doing star signs in fourth period, which they had just had. At last, it was the end of the day. "Nowhere really," Ron tried.

"Who you meeting?" Hermione smiled.

"Er, Fred and George. Something about something or other," Ron grinned. Harry seemed convinced, and started off towards the Gryffindor tower. "You coming 'Mione?" he called back to her, as Ron over took him down the stairs.

"Er, I need to go to my dorm to dump my stuff," she smiled back. Again convinced, Harry shrugged and hurried off to the tower. Hermione in fact had no intention in going to her dorm. She was going to meet Ginny in the library and talk over her plans for that evening. She though, didn't believe Ron what so ever about him seeing his brothers, but an explanation would have to wait. She couldn't wait for tonight!

"Soooooo," Ginny grinned from ear to ear, "What are you doing tonight?" They were sitting on a window ledge on the third floor corridor. Hermione was ecstatic for that evening.

Hermione smiled mischievously and said slyly, "Nothing too extravagant, I made a picnic and I'm planning on having it down by the lake at sunset!"

Ginny 'awwed' and replied with, "Cute!" Then added, "I'm sure he'll love it!"

Hermione nodded and smiled, "It'll be the perfect date! Especially to clear his mind. He's been acting - strangely around me lately."

"How so?" Ginny questioned, resting her chin on her hands.

"Well, he just seems very distant lately," she replied. Ginny wiped it away like a cloud of steam airily and brushed a strand of Weasley red hair out of her face, giggling, "I'm sure it's nothing, Hermione. Just chill. Go back to your dorm, give it a couple of hours, find him at seven and go! Have fun too. Oh, and on a more serious note," Ginny lowered her voice to an under tone and said, "I heard about what you did in potions." Hermione's smile dropped like the heavy weight in her stomach, which settled a little deeper. "He hasn't said anything wrong to you has he?" Ginny asked, awkwardly.

"Who Ron? Gin, he's been my boyfriend since the end of last year. You saw us in the summer. We're like, match in heaven," but she stopped once she saw Ginny shaking her head dismissively. "No. I mean Malfoy!" she whispered, edgily.

"Oh," Hermione gulped, looking even more unhappy. "No, I've been avoiding him."

"More than usual?"

"More than usual," Hermione clarified gravely, recounting to Ginny how she'd ducked in her chair at lunch when Draco had walked into the hall. Ginny shook her head sympathetically. "You share a dorm with him, you're going to just have to suck it up and face him," Ginny sighed. A slight look of panic flashed in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, but it diminished not too soon after it came. Ginny smiled and winked encouragingly at her best friend and motioned for her to go. Hermione smiled back and walked away from Ginny with a slight skip in her step. Ginny grinned to herself and turned in the opposite direction, heading for the grand staircase.

It had been an hour and a half since lessons had finished for the day, and Hermione was making her way back to her dormitory. She was over the moon about her upcoming date with Ron for that evening, and was desperate to find a nice outfit before six forty five which, she noticed with a stab of terror, was in fifteen minutes! Hermione bolted down the corridors (luckily she was already on the third floor), as fast as she could to get to her dorm. Passing the one eyed witch statue guarding the passage to Honeydukes, Hermione skidded to a halt when she heard Ron's voice. "Yes love," Ron replied. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why do you still date the mudblood?" a girl asked. Hermione's jaw dropped. She knew that voice. It couldn't be -

"Hey don't call her that." Ron snapped. Hermione stood there, confused and hidden from their view.

"But that's what she is," insisted the girl.

"I don't know. I suppose it's because she's still my friend, and they'd both kill me, Harry and Hermione I mean, if they found out about us." Hermione's whole body started to tremble. 'Us'? What was 'us'? What about them! What was Ron playing at?

"But I love you!" Shaking her head, Hermione bit her lip to keep in tears.

"I know. You should have seen her today, all puffy eyed over a joke."

"Pathetic."

The pair came out from behind the statue concealing the entrance to the passageway to Honeydukes, and Ron quickly pecked the girl on the cheek. The girl slyly grasped his face and pulled it in for a passionate kiss, which he responded to well.

#End of Flashback#

Hermione's bag dropped. She literally felt her heart break. All the emotion inside of her melted away and was replaced with a sadness and depression too strong for words to describe. A part of her had died. And that wasn't all. The girl was her friend - her exfriend - Lavender Brown. Lavender's eyes widened when they settled on Hermione and she snaked her hand up Ron's back, Hermione's boyfriend's back, and tapped his shoulder. Ron looked at her with a concerned expression and then turned to where Lavender was now pointing, but there was nothing there.

Hermione had literally snapped inside. The sight in front of her made her want to rip Lavender's hair out and curse Ron into oblivion. But that wasn't an option. She was sprinting as fast as she could as far away from that Weasley Bastard as possible. Haring down a side passage, she made it to the spiral staircase that would take her down to the grounds. Tears streaked down her face and soaked her robes. it was for this reason perhaps that she didn't see the figure in front of her which she crashed straight into at full pelt, nearly knocking him off his feet. He put his hands out to steady the pair of them angrily. "GRANGER!" The boy yelled and Hermione looked up into Draco's stormy eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled back.

"Awe is little mudblood all upset?" Draco mocked.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Hermione screamed, flinging herself at him. Taken aback, Draco stepped back and cried out in shock and fury, "Keep it down bitch!" Hermione gave in and turned on her heel, running through the corridor towards the door. Draco was stunned. She looked broken. "Crazy bitch," he muttered, feeling a surge of guilt for calling her a mudblood.

"Miss Granger!" a voice called out, but she physically couldn't hear anything. "Miss Granger!" the voice shouted a little louder, as she reached the door at the end of the passage that led to the courtyard. Still, Hermione tore on furiously until she was distracted by the ageing witch yelling her name in front of her. How professor McGonagall had gone from behind her to in front of her was a mystery but the severe woman was indeed, yelling her name to get her attention. "HERMIONE GRANGER!" The headmistress yelled. Hermione raised her swollen eyes to her teacher. Her professor gasped at the face looking back into hers. Tear streaked and red, Hermione's blotchy, mascara run face was contorted into one of whom had encountered loss and heartbreak at its fullest. "Hermione dear what ever is the matter?" Professor McGonagall inquired in a soft tone. Hermione physically couldn't talk. She opened her mouth but no words tumbled out. She bowed her head and let the silent tears fall to the floor, drip by drip. McGonagall rather awkwardly gave her a pat on the back, pulling the distressed girl into her, giving her a warm smile, saying, "If you don't want to talk to me about it, then at least tell your friends. I'm sure Harry and Ron will understand." Hermione smiled bitterly and stepped back, only half listening. Her head of house gave her another concerned smile and strode off across the courtyard. Hermione stumbled over to the large weeping willow ahead of her and slumped down next to it.

An hour and a half later, eight thirty, Hermione hadn't moved from her spot under the tree. The low hung branches swayed protectively in front of her, guarding the unfortunate teenager from reality. A dark weight had began to descend upon Hogwarts and Hermione knew that she ought to be getting back to her dorm. She heaved herself up and made her way clumsily up to the castle.

However, at the bottom of the grand staircase she turned to see the very two people she hated the most in the world - with the exception of Voldemort. Hated even more than Malfoy. Lavender beamed and positively exploded when she howled, "I told you Won Won! I told you your mudblood was there when we were kissing! I -" but Hermione never heard the rest. She was already sprinting up to Gryffindor tower, desperate for a friendly face. "Hermione!" Ron yelled after her, but it was too late. Barely a minute later, Hermione shouted the Gryffindor password and was through the portrait within moments. Ginny was there to catch her once she had fallen through. "What happened? Harry get over here now!" It took a while for Hermione to be in control of her speech once Ginny had led her over to the comfy sofa in front of the fire.

"Hermione," Ginny soothed, once Hermione's breathing rate had returned to normal, "What happened? How come you're not both eating at the lake?"

Hermione forced herself to explain. "When I left you," she inhaled, "I walked in on them."

Ginny's expression hardened as she spoke, "Who?" There was a pause. Harry and Ginny looked at her intently.

"Lavender and your bastard brother, Ron," Hermione choked on the last word, eyes welling with a new wave of tears, "kissing." Ginny and Harry both look appalled. After a few seconds, Ginny lent in towards Hermione and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I swear I will kill him," she said firmly, after their embrace.

And as if on cue, the portrait door banged open, whacking against the wall and a gush of wind surged through the open window, blowing all the candles out momentarily. Lavender walked in, closely followed by Ron. Everyone froze. "Hermione I -" Ron began.

"I trusted you," Hermione breathed venomously. Ron shuffled his feet, not meeting her eyes. "I TRUSTED YOU!" She screamed at him, "I loved you! DOES THAT WORD MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" Ron turned as red as his hair, and looked around furiously, anywhere but at his girlfriend. Lavender snaked her arm around Ron. That's what set it off. "You BITCH!" Hermione screamed, surging towards her former friend and punching her square in the eye. "Hermione NO!" shrieked Ginny. Lavender staggered backwards and Ron bent slightly to catch her. "Ron!" Harry yelled, standing up and turning to face him. Ginny tried to keep Hermione under control but in vain. "You stupid little MUDBLOOD!" Lavender screeched, wrenching herself from Ron and throwing herself at Hermione. Everyone else in the room gasped. "THAT'S MY BOY -" Hermione yelled whilst launching herself from Ginny, towards the brunette. "EX ACTUALLY BITCH!" She retorted.

"Ron how could you!" yelled Ginny to her brother, storming forward and slapping him.

"She's boring," Ron choked, as if repulsed by his best friend and former girlfriend. He clutched his face in pain.

"Actually," Hermione yelled at him, straightening herself up, "I believe you called me Pathetic!"

"Oh get it right mudblood! I CALLED YOU PATHETIC! screeched Lavender.

"STOP CALLING HER A MUDBLOOD!" Harry and Ginny both yelled at her. By now, the whole Gryffindor house had gathered round.

"WHY SHOULD I BITCH?" Lavender yelled at Ginny.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Harry roared at her, flinging himself over the sofa to join in the fight. Ginny was profusely firing spells at her brother furiously whilst Ron defended himself. Lavender and Hermione were both flailing themselves at each other, wands abandoned on the floor and now Harry was pushing Ginny out of the way of his best friend's fires. "Harry GET OFF!" Ginny screamed. That was when Hermione grabbed a tuft of Lavender's hair and tugged, slapping the worthless bitch in her stupid face. Mudblood. Another slap. Mudblood. A third. "GET OFF HER YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Ron roared, pushing his sister and best friend aside to get to Hermione. She was shocked, he'd called her - Slap. Hermione fell to the floor. Ron picked her up and threw her screaming body against the wall. There was a definite crack. As soon as she hit the wall, the bookshelf above her broke and the contents fell roughly onto the girl's head. She let out a whimper. Both Harry, Ginny and Neville started yelling, Ginny rushing to Hermione's aid whilst Lavender shakily stood up. Ron gulped and ran forward to Hermione. "Hermione," he tried, his voice shaking. She had a cut lip, a black left eye, her hair was matted with blood and more blood covered her body. Her robes were ripped in numerous places and she had a large, red handprint across her face from her ex's hand. As he touched her shoulder she screamed through tears, "GET OFF OF ME YOU SELF ABSORBED JERK!" Ron stepped back, alarmed, staring at his blood covered hand. Hermione stood up, begging herself not to collapse, and stormed out of the dormitory as confidently as she could, shoving Lavender as she went.

As the door slammed, Ginny stared at her brother. Nothing was said. A silent minute passed until Ginny finally opened her mouth and spat, "Mother will hear about this, you jerk."

Ron stomped his foot and retorted, "I was only kissing Lavender for God sake!" Ginny turned back around with a whirl of red hair and shrieked, "SHE WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU ON A DATE RONALD WEASLEY! WHICH IS MORE THAN YOU'VE EVER DONE LATELY! SHE HAD ORGANISED A PERFECT PICNIC AND SPENT A LOT OF TIME ARRANGING THIS AND FOR WHAT? To see her boyfriend snogging another girl. Well I'm sorry to break this to you Ron but you're in deep shit at the moment and I'm sure as hell no one is going to take the time and effort to help you out this time!" Ron stood there dumbstruck as his sister stormed up to the girls' dorm. "Ginny!" Harry called, running after her, casting a spell on the stairs so they wouldn't turn into a slide. (The boys' and girls' dorms' stairs turned into a slide if the opposite gender tries to use them.) "You think I need your HELP?" Ron yelled after her, kicking the small table over. She had prepared a date? Lavender leaned against him and the crowd of gathered Gryffindors murmured. "Piss off," he hissed to them, and they all begrudgingly left. Protectively, he put an arm around Lavender and held her, saying, "You got what you wanted babe, we're now official." Lavender smiled through a cut lip. She had come off a lot better than her former friend, as she only had a red hand mark across her face, a cut lip, and the majority of blood was Hermione's. She smiled cruelly.

 **A/N what a BITCH! Sorry if you ship Romione - wait no I'm not. If you ship Romione then out you go. Why are you reading Dramione if you're a Romione supporter. No I like the whole Ron cheating on Hermione with Lav aspect of most Dramiones. How did you find it? Leave your reviews.**

 **IMPORTANT - I will hopefully post on Friday, but I'm going on holiday for a week on Friday and don't know if there's wifi. So, hopefully post on Friday, if not hopefully the following week but definitely the Tuesday after that (9th August). SEE YOU!**


	8. Ch7 - An Act of Kindness

**A/N FAVOURITE CHAPTER COMING UP! So she's heading to her dorm in a state, I wonder what her dorm mate will do...**

Chapter 7 - An Act of Kindness

Draco paced around his dorm, irritated. It was nine and Hermione still hadn't returned. He had seen her earlier and she had looked - ruined. He knew he hadn't helped by calling her a mudblood and felt bad. For the first time ever, he had felt bad about something he'd done to a mudblood, moreover a Gryffindor mudblood. Muggleborn. A Gryffindor muggleborn. He knew she was perfectly entitled to being out late, but she'd looked so empty. Although he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, Draco Malfoy was concerned about Hermione.

Hermione had ran the route to her dorm on the third floor, sobbed through clenched, blood stained teeth, 'Spero,' and plunged her hand into the portrait to press the button. The portrait clicked and swung forward, just as Hermione hurled herself through, tumbling into a disheveled heap on the floor.

Draco heard the fall and stood still. "Granger?" he called, uncertainly. There was no reply. He moved closer to his door and listened. Heavy breathing, that was all he could hear. And - a sob? Tentatively, he reached for the handle and turned. She lay there, crumpled in a heap on the common room floor. And then he saw the blood. Lots of it, staining the cream carpet a deep shade of red. "Shit," he muttered, walking towards her. "Granger. Granger!" Hermione tried to lift her head but groaned.

"What was he doing here?" she asked herself in her head. He crouched down next to her, panicking and unsure on what to do. He couldn't leave her like this, but she was a mudblood! Muggleborn, he corrected himself. Sighing, he let his instincts take over and bent slightly to try and pick her up but as soon as he touched her, she jolted. Her eyes widened in panic as she staggered to her feet and whipped out her wand. However, no sooner was she on her feet, her body failed her and she stumbled. Draco dashed forward to help but she stumbled back and transferred her weight onto the kitchen counter half shouting in anguish, "Get away from me!" Draco looked at her, confused. He hadn't done anything. Then his jaw dropped in horror. He'd spotted just how bad she looked. Blood was clotted and matted in her messy hair, her body was plastered in bruises and blood. Little threads of blood had crusted around her cuts and that was only part of it. It was her eyes that scared him though. Big, wide, hazel eyes full to bursting point with tears, terror, fright and - mistrust? Was it possible to see mistrust in someone's eyes?

After a long pause, he spoke calmly and asked, "Who did this to you?" Hermione opened her mouth and shut it, confused at his question. "Granger it's a simple question," Draco said steadily, although his voice started to tremble with anger, " Who did this to you?" Hermione straightened herself and tried to look braver than she felt, and more confident. "Why should you care?" she snarled, not quite knowing why she was being so testy with him. She couldn't trust anyone. Not anymore. Not now she'd just lost the person she'd believed she'd be able to trust forever.

Draco threw his hands in the air and looked to the heavens, crying out, "For Merlin's sake Granger! The last time I saw you you looked fucking depressed and now you come in here covered in blood and can't answer a simple question! Who did this?!" Hermione hung her head and muttered something. "What?" Draco asked.

"RON! Okay it was Ron and Lavender Brown!" Hermione yelled, stubborn tears falling down her bloody cheeks leaving little pink tracks through the red. Draco looked extremely taken aback by this sudden news. He stuttered, "Wha - what? You're... You're boyfriend did this to you?" He couldn't believe that. No boy should hurt a girl physically like that, drunk or not. He'd certainly never, and he couldn't see Weasley doing it either, no matter how much of a twat he was and certainly not to his girlfriend. His fucking girlfriend and best friend for six years and counting. Hermione nodded and lost her grip on the counter, swaying slightly before falling again, only this time Draco caught her and this time Hermione didn't retaliate.

Once he'd sustained a good grip on her, Draco carried Hermione awkwardly over to one of the comfy black sofas and sat her down carefully. He wondered why he was doing all of this, as he perched upon the edge of the coffee table in between the two sofas and rested his hands on his knees, waiting for an explanation. When it was clear he wasn't going to get one, he looked intently into her eyes and asked the one word people hated in these situations. "Why?" Hermione looked down, unwilling to cooperate. Causiously and completely clueless as to why he did it, Draco laid one of his hands against her knee and repeated the question, softer, kinder, "Why?"

Hermione breathed out and said in a barely audible voice, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please," Draco tried, and that's what threw not only Hermione completely off guard, but Draco too seemed rather shocked. "It's just out of curiosity!" he told himself in his head firmly. Hermione inhaled and began to explain everything, right from after Arithmancy to now. She didn't know why she was explaining herself to Malfoy of all people, but he was being unusually kind and - sensitive towards her. Draco let her let it all out. He didn't say anything or interrupt her for the entire time she was talking, for which Hermione was incredibly grateful for. Once she had started, it was easier for her to just keep going, let it all out. It poured out of her mouth like water, and the very reality of it all washed over her. Stubborn tears fell from her eyes and snaked down her cheeks, leaving little salty paths on her skin.

Draco wasn't a huge fan of hugging. Due to that reason alone did he not hug the silently crying girl in front of him but he did stay with her. "And because she's a mudblood!" his brain roared at him.

"Yes, and that," the brighter part of his brain replied, "and it's muggleborn, not mudblood."

"Why the hell are you being nice to a filthy, worthless mudblood?!" his brain screamed, but the brighter part blocked it out for the duration he spent with her in the common room that evening.

"I will kill him," Draco said, breaking the silence that filled the eerie room after Hermione's speech.

Hermione didn't reply until, "Don't."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Why would you?!

"He hurt you!"

"So what?!"

"He threw you across a fucking ROOM!"

"So?!"

"Don't tell me you're sticking up for him!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Well it fucking looks like it!"

"What's your problem?!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS CHEATING ON YOU, LET HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND HURT YOU, AND THEN FUCKING ABUSED YOU AND YOU SHOW UP COVERED IN BLOOD! BECAUSE OF HIM!" That shut Hermione up. Draco looked ready to kill. But then -

"Why do you care?!" she spat. And that shut Draco up. He couldn't think of a response. He didn't care. Or did he. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd felt damn nervous when he'd seen her on the floor. "You, Draco self orientated Malfoy, pureblood and muggle born hater, why are you of all people being nice to me?! Why?! I come in here and you should take advantage of my weak state and curse me or whatever. You don't help me! It's not right!" Hermione cried.

"I would never hurt someone who's down! Ever! What honour and pride is there in that? And honestly?" he sighed, defeated, "I don't know. I really don't know Granger, you're fucking with my head." Hermione didn't know how to react. "Come here," he sighed, extending his left arm. Unsure on what he meant, Hermione timidly lifted her arm and laid it onto Draco's outstretched one. He lightly grasped it and raised his wand. Hermione's eyes widened in panic as he brought it up, pointing the long strip of wood at her arm, and tried to move away but he tightened his grip slightly on her arm and didn't allow room for movement. She tugged harder but the boy only glared at her.

But then there was a gold beam of light which engulfed her arm and she felt the blood clearing and her wounds closing. He then did her other arm, her legs, her neck and shoulders, waved his wand a few times over her stomach and back, and finally her face. It wasn't perfect. You could still see the cuts and all the bruises were still there, but the blood had cleared and everything had stopped bleeding. Her hair was then submerged in icy cold water as a gush of it came from Draco's wand. She tried her best not to shiver. The used water seemed to disappear once it hit the floor. When the blood had cleared, he dried her with a further flick of his wand. She let the warm air hug her until she was bone dry. They looked at each other. "Thank you," she whispered. It was so - unexpected.

"Go to bed Granger," Draco spoke quietly, softly, "That'll be one of the only acts of kindness you'll be seeing from me in a long time." Hermione nodded and tried her newly healed legs. They worked a treat.

"Thank you, and night," Hermione smiled at him. He nodded and waited for her to leave. She did so, not looking back. Draco watched her go into her room and heard the click of the magical lock Hermione and Draco used on their doors to stop the other from entering, not that they would.

He too got up and walked over to his room. Upon the click of his door and a silencing charm around the room, the pandemonium kicked off an he kicked his chest of draws aggressively. "What the HELL DRACO?!" screamed his brain at him, the part which now seemed to have taken over the brighter part.

"Damn it Draco she's a fucking mudblood you idiot! There is no room for civilness let alone fucking friendship!" It roared.

"I don't want to be her friend!" He yelled back to it, aloud.

"Then why the act. What stupid part of you went to help a mudblood?!" The annoying hiss in his brain said.

"Muggleborn!" He yelled.

"SAME THING!" His brain roared.

"She prefers muggleborn!" He shouted.

"Oh so now it's what she prefers?" It asked slyly.

"She could have been dying!" He moaned.

"So you decide to contaminate your hands with inferior blood?" He looked down at his hands. They were covered in it. Blood. Not his, but hers. Her blood. But - it looked the same as his blood. No mud or... Anything. It was exactly the same. Slowly, he brought his wand up and pointed it at his left hand. "Aguamenti," he murmured, washing most of the blood off his left hand. Then, with one slicing movement and, "Diffindo," Draco had cut the skin slightly on his left hand. Wincing slightly, he carefully pinched the skin around it and morbidly watched the dark, red substance ooze out of him. Slowly, he brought both his hands next to each other in front of him to compare the blood, and felt a weight thud in his stomach. What had he been expecting though? A difference? Both blood types were exactly the same! He shook his head and opened his door to go to the bathroom. Once inside, he thoroughly washed his hands under the warm tap and watched as the red water gushed away from his hands. It was tricky, but after five minutes, all traces of blood on his hands and under his nails had disappeared. "Episkey," he murmured to his hand and the freshly made wound healed.

For a first day back at term, both head students had been through a lot. Hermione had experienced heart break and a bloody body, not to mention an unusual act of kindness from her enemy. She couldn't trust anyone. She wasn't going through it again. The past few hours had created a hole in her life, a hole she couldn't fill. And the hole didn't just take away her love, it took away her ability to trust. Call it paranoia, but Hermione did not want to create good friendships or relationships if they were all going to end like that.

However, Draco had had to struggle against all his childhood beliefs to do what he thought was the morally right thing. Draco had also realised that their blood was - the same. And that was something he couldn't deal with. And it made him angry. Confused and angry.

 **A/N Draco I do feel sorry for you. I hope I pulled that chapter off okay, it was fun writing it. There isn't any wifi where I am when I'm away, but there's a possibility I can transfer this onto my phone so that I can use my data to transfer it, but if there's no data either then you'll have to wait a week and a bit for the next update. SORRY!**

 **Next update - either August 2nd OR August 9th**


	9. Ch8 - My Mudblood

**A/N ALSO FAVOURITE CHAPTER! Includes a fight, a really messy one. As in this fight includes most our main characters. It's also quite a long chapter, hope this bothers no one!**

Chapter 8 - My Mudblood

It had been just over a week, Tuesday, and Hermione was still quiet and unsociable. She'd taken to sitting on her own ever since last Tuesday morning, when she'd seen Ron sitting with the rest of the Gryffindors. She'd come to understand in the miserable week, that Ron and Lavender were highly unpopular due to recent events. However, she still refused to sit anywhere near anyone. This, she supposed, was her way with dealing with the pain - ignore the world. Don't trust a soul, don't speak to people if there's a chance they could be lying, keep out of people's way, and try to keep thoughts off of the snogging couple. She, to be quite honest, thought she was holding up very well. On the bright side, Ron had received a howler from Mrs Weasley and he was officially unpopular.

People had seen her during the couple of days she still possessed the cuts and obvious battle wounds she'd received, and had tried to be kind to her. That was the thing. They all seemed so sympathetic. The only good thing was that Snape had stopped teaching four days ago and now locked himself up in his study day in day out.

It was during breakfast that day when she was interrupted by Ginny. She was sitting by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table at least six seats away from everyone else on the bench when Ginny sat herself next to her and folded her arms. "Hey 'Mione," she smiled weakly. Hermione looked at her and sighed, "If you're going to ask me to sit with you again I'm going to have to disappoint you. No."

"'Mione this is ridiculous -"

"I said no Gin!"

"Hermione Granger will you at least just hear me out?!" There was a silence broken by the distant chink of cutlery and healthy mouths. "Right," Ginny breathed, "This is getting silly. I know you hate him, believe me the feelings are mutual, but you can't just sit on your own for ever! You look stupid!"

"Thanks Ginny, really thanks. So now I'm the stupid dumped girl am I?"

"You know that's not what I meant -"

"Ginny if that's all will you please just leave?"

"Not until you get up and -"

"Fine! I will get up!" Hermione half shouted, got up, and left leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the Great Hall. All eyes turned to her, so she quickly retook her seat next to Harry, Neville and Luna.

Hermione raced up the stairs carrying a virtually empty stomach, and muttered "Spero," thinking that it was a bloody ironic password. There was no hope on this world. Why hope when it never lasts, just get on with life while you have it. She glanced at the clock on the wall, realising she had a whole half hour before lessons began. Her eyes then traveled to Draco's room. She hadn't seen him since his act of kindness back on the first day of term, not properly anyway. She knew he was avoiding her, it was the sort of cowardly, pathetic thing a Malfoy would do. Today however she was determined to get him to speak to her. It had been over a week! She spotted his black and green bag by the sofa and smiled. He'd be back up here before lessons. She walked over to the sofa and sat down, waiting.

"Hey Draco you seem a little put off, sup man?" Blaise broke the awkward silence around Draco, Theo and himself. Draco sighed and stated heavily, "I'm so confused at the moment." Blaise propped his chin on his hands and looked at him. Theo grinned and asked, "It's a girl isn't it?"

Draco looked at him mortified and retaliated, "No! What the hell Theo?!" Theo just grinned whilst remembered potions the week before. But he supposed he was being a little unfair on his mate so he probed, "So what happened?" Draco guessed his intelligent friend could see right through him so decided to be honest. Honest enough anyway. "Okay so... I mean, you know all that stuff our parents told us about mudbloods and alike?" He asked, they nodded. Theo smirked.

"Come here Draco," Theo smirked, getting up and walking backwards to the wall. Draco sighed and followed him. Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's her isn't it," Theo smirked. Everything made sense now.

"What's her?" Draco snapped.

"Granger?!" He muttered, as if obvious. Draco looked outraged.

"What about the - girl?"

"See you can't even say mudblood. Why else did you look so panicky last week when she collapsed in potions?" Draco knew he'd had it but didn't give up. "I don't know what sick game you're playing at Theo but -"

"Oh give it up Draco," Theo snapped, "Just don't tell anyone!" He walked back to his table and grinned. Draco stood still, motionless as Theo continued with his food. "I knew it," Theo thought, "That's why he's been avoiding her, he must've let slip in their dorm or something." Draco finally sat back down and looked at his sausages, not nearly as hungry as before.

"Drakey, hey Drakey the bitch let me out!" Pansy's irritating voice appeared next to Draco's ear. He knew he should be happy for her, she'd been in their for over a week after all. But he wasn't. He was so caught up in all this blood business that all he did was groan and tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "Dwakeywakey what's the matter?" she cooed. This, was getting beyond a joke now.

"Hey Pans that's cool. I should probably be going up to my dorm though, see you," Draco said as cheerfully as he could to his girlfriend and made his escape. Pansy scowled.

Fifteen minutes had passed since she'd looked at the clock when Hermione heard movement on the other side of the door and perked up a little. A couple of seconds later, the door swung open a little, and Draco's head poked through, clearly looking to see if the coast was clear. After he seemed certain she wasn't there, Draco hurried in to get his bag. SLAM! The portrait slammed shut and Draco jerked around to see the cause of it, and the cause stared him right back in the face. "Granger," he breathed through gritted teeth, shattering the silence, at the girl who stood stubbornly blocking the portrait. "Move!"

"No," Hermione snarled. "You've been avoiding me Malfoy. Why?" She could fight with him. It's not like he was her friend. There was nothing to lose from fighting an enemy so she might as well take out all her anger on him. Funny that, Draco being the only one she could talk to of all people. "I haven't been avoiding you!" He spat.

"Oh, yeah, and the sky's green!"

"Oh ha ha. I haven't been avoiding you Granger!"

"Hu. Right then. Why have you been deliberately not talking or looking or acknowledging me?" Maybe he was the one thing she could cope to be around at the moment. He meant nothing to her, so she couldn't feel betrayed by him. "FUCKING HELL GRANGER!"

"Leave it Malfoy. If you're going to be a jerk then at least don't pretend to be nice to someone when actually you're just MESSING WITH THEM!" Hermione yelled.

"I wasn't messing with you," Draco said irritatedly. There was a silence so full of noise it made Hermione want to scream in frustration. "I wasn't messing with you," he repeated.

"DRACO MALFOY I -"

"What?"

"I don't get it!"

"Believe it or not Granger, I don't get it either. I walked in here last week to find you're not back. It gets to nine and you're still missing. I open my door and you're covered in blood. I try to help and you refuse. I help again and you accept. You explain what happens and cry. And I help you! Now what was that? I tried to repeatedly help you during the space of what? An hour? Two hours? And to what? What was I playing at? I'm a pureblood, better than you in every way, a fucking mud-muggleborn, an inferior to me, and I help you! WHY DID I DO THAT HU? Now who's confused. WHY?!" And with that he snatched his bag and shoved Hermione out of the way, raising his hand. Hermione cowered slightly as she thought he was going to slap him but their eyes met as he grasped the portrait handle, wrenching the portrait door open and stomping out. Once the door slammed shut again, reality hit Hermione and she let the breath she had no idea she was holding, out. "Well," she sighed, "That was unexpected." She sat down and pondered. "He really can't stand the thought that we might just be equal can he? Of course not. Don't even try and hope otherwise. Don't hope."

.

"Same blood," Draco murmured outside his first lesson, Transfiguration. He couldn't understand how it was possible. And he couldn't understand why Granger thought he was going to hit her. Was she that paranoid? He just didn't get things anymore it seemed. No, he just didn't get her. He was better than her in every way imaginable, whether the blood looked alike or not. She was nothing. "What?" Theo asked grinning, although he knew perfectly well what he'd said.

"Damn it Theo!" Draco cried out in anger.

"What?" Theo smirked.

"SHUT IT!"

"What's going on?" Blaise grinned curiously.

"Nothing," Draco fumed.

"Draco here is having girl problems," Theo smirked.

"I AM NOT!" Draco yelled, causing people to stare. Blaise looked over at Pansy but Theo shook his head.

"Not her," Theo smirked.

"Who?" Blaise grinned.

"NO FUCKING BODY!" Draco yelled. "SHUT UP THEO!"

"Make me," Theo smirked smugly. Draco launched a fist at his face emitting gasps from the onlookers. Theo dodged and glared at him. "You need to sort it out man!" Another punch, miss. "You're right! No blood difference!" Enraged, Draco launched himself at his best friend but Blaise swung him around and asked, "Who?!" Draco yanked himself free of Blaise' grip and glared at the pair of them, breathing hard. "No, fucking, body," he breathed.

"Enter, class," Professor McGonagall spoke sternly.

.

"Where's 'Mione?" Harry asked Ron. Ron clenched his fists at her name but just shrugged. Harry shook his head and made his way over to Neville. "Where's 'Mione?" He asked him.

"No idea Harry," Neville replied, looking around the room.

"She's late. She's never late. I hope she's alright," Harry muttered, "Parvati, you seen Hermione?"

"No," Parvati giggled. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to sit in his usual chair next to Ron, to find it was taken by Lavender. He looked pointedly at Ron, who gave him a sincerely apologetic look. Harry rolled his eyes again and sat next to Neville, throwing his stuff on the desk. Neville looked at him. Harry looked back and saw Ron across the isle, hand in hand with Lavender. He didn't mind that, what he did mind was that he had cheated on his other best friend. "Sit class!" Professor Flitwick smiled to his class jollily. Half way through the register, he called out in his squeaky voice, "Miss Granger? Where is Hermione?" The class murmured with recognition of the name and looked around. "No bother," Professor Flitwick called out, silencing the class. "Now today, we will be revising the Cheery Charm!"

"Typical," Harry muttered, "She missed this class in third year as well! She could really do with a cheery charm." Ron snorted and turned away from his mate.

.

"What's wrong with him?!" Hermione screamed in her head, punching the cushion on the sofa. She walked over to the kitchenette and made herself a strong cup of coffee. "Mmm," she sighed with the first sip. And then she was properly awake, and dropped the cup, scolding coffee drenching her feet. "MERLIN!" She cried out and looked at the clock - 9:15. She was fifteen minutes late! She quickly waved her wand at her feet, which became cold immediately. "Damn it!" She screamed through gritted teeth. She frantically ran into her room to grab her bag and throw her charms books inside. But then, so what? It was revision. And besides, it was only Flitwick. As if struck by a brilliant idea, Hermione smiled to herself and ran out of her dorm, down the corridor, paying no attention to the curious portraits staring at her. The first time she could spend without sympathetic or hateful eyes. She relished in it. Skipping into the Entrance Hall, she flung the main doors open and skipped over to the lake and the green stretch of grass. She flung her school bag on the floor and lay back on the lush green grass. For the first time in a long time, she didn't care. Resting her head in her hands, she gazed up at the blue sky, blissfully enjoying not having to think of anything. At all. No school, no homework, no friends, no Ron, no Malfoy, no parents, no death eaters, no war. Only the faint buzzing of a bee and the chirping of birds, the rustle of the trees and the gentle slosh of the lake.

The bell rang at 10:30 signalling the end of lesson and Hermione watched the sea of students swarm out of the greenhouses. It looked like the sixth years were in there but she couldn't tell which house. "And so I told him to forget about the crazy, pathetic mudblood and he kissed me!" Lavender giggled a few meters away from Hermione to Parvati Patil.

"You really shouldn't call her that Lav, it's really mean," Parvati sighed.

"He's my boyfriend. She's nothing!"

"She was your friend."

"Was! She was my friend!"

"You broke her heart Lav."

"And?"

"For Merlin's sake Lavender! She was your friend! He was hers! Then you came along and screwed it all up! At least have the courtesy for not calling her by that derogatory term!"

"Uh, whatever! Ooooh look who it is! Mudblood!" Hermione jerked up.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get lost!" Hermione snarled.

"Ooh temper temper!" Lavender giggled, "You missed Charms you know, we were doing Cheery Charms, you could have done with a blast. Or twenty!" She broke into fits of laughter.

"LAVENDER YOU SHUT UP," Parvati shrieked.

"You know, Ron and I were having a great time kissing. You know, Ron, your EX! My Won Won," Lavender teased. Parvati looked at her best friend mortified. This wasn't right. "Shut up Lavender!" Hermione fumed.

"Touched a nerve did I?" Lavender laughed sadistically, reminding Hermione strongly of Bellatrix, "What? Don't want me to talk about my Won Won? Oh but I do, mudblood. You're nothing to him! He loves me, kisses me, touches -"

"Leave her ALONE!" shrieked Parvati loudly.

Heads turned, including Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's, Draco's, Blaise's and Theo's. All six stood frozen before Ron leapt after his girlfriend. Everyone else followed. Draco had no idea why he followed other than from instinct. "Bitch fight!" Blaise exclaimed in glee. Yeah, that was why he followed. Entertainment. "He loves me, mudblood, what did he ever give you?" Lavender laughed, "Certainly not his heart, I have that!" WHAM! Hermione's palm collided with Lavender's face leaving a large handprint. There was a scream from Lavender's mouth. Four boys and one girl stopped in their tracks, only Ron was moving towards the three girls. "GET OFF ME YOU INSANE MUDBLOOD!" Lavender shrieked. Every calm thread in Hermione had been stretched taught to the limit and had all of them snapped. She had snapped. She was pounding every inch of Lavender's stupid skin she could with all her might. Lavender had her arms over her face, shielding her as best as possible. Parvati stood horrified, unsure of what to do. "Bloody hell Granger," Draco murmured worriedly. Theo grinned. And then - "HERMIONE LOOK OUT!" Ginny screamed. BAM! Ron had backhanded Hermione to the floor in anger and looked at his girlfriend, who looked dead smug. "HERMIONE!" Three voices yelled as Parvati, Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione's aid, but there was a third, muffled cry that only the two boys next to him heard. "Granger!" Draco had shouted. Unable to hide his pleasure in that, Theo grinned from ear to ear and both he and Blaise stared at his best mate, who looked ready to kill. And then it dawned on Blaise, who said to Theo in awe, "Does he - he does doesn't he! I get it now!"

"You evil BASTARD RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed Ginny, lunging her fist at Ron's face but Lavender intercepted it with her wand, "Pertrificus Totalus!" Ginny fell frozen to the floor.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BITCH!" Harry roared, lunging himself at her. It looked like the Cheery Charms had most definitely worn off. Feebly, Hermione stood up but wasn't up for long. Parvati screamed as Ron whacked Hermione back down to the floor and brought his foot down on her face hard, and again, and - "WHAT THE HECK WEASEL?!" Draco yelled whilst storming forward, pointing his wand at the red headed boy. Ron staggered back. Hermione clutched her face in agony. Everyone fell silent, even Lavender, who's fist was inches away from Harry's face. Harry beat it away impatiently. "Malfoy what the fuck do you want?" Ron said after a minute or so, deciding to break the very pregnant pause in events, "As you can see we're a little busy." Hermione's eyes flitted between the two boys. What was he doing?! Why was he getting involved? "You heard me red head," Draco growled.

"Get lost!" Ron growled back.

"Get your foot, away from her," Draco growled in anger. Theo looked triumphantly at Blaise.

"Finally," Theo whispered in relief to his mate. Blaise nodded back, unsure why he was nodding. Hermione was confused.

"Why should I?" Ron snarled.

"As a head boy, I'm telling you to get off of her! She's your fucking EX GIRLFRIEND! Remember? Your best friend for six years and counting? First you cheat on her, then you let your new slut hurt her, then you abused her and threw her across the room, and now you're back to it! She's the same girl she was in first year you know! Your best friend!" Draco half shouted at him. Ron gulped. Everyone stared at him. Draco felt uneasy about publicly standing up for a muggleborn but it was too late to back out now. What the hell was he doing?! "I repeat," he said calmly although his voice was dripping with anger, "Get your foot away from her." It was fine, he was the head boy - his excuse.

But then Lavender had to ruin it. As she always does. "Won Won! He called me a slut!" Everyone apart from Ron and herself loathed her even more for this interruption. Harry looked at Draco and then to Lavender and snarled to her, "You're a bitch, you know that right? Slut, bitch, imbecilic moron! Call yourself what you want. You are a bitch!"

"Leave her alone Harry," Ron growled, "Lavender please be quiet." Lavender pouted. Harry silently unfroze Ginny, who immediately stood next to Harry, glaring at Ron, who's foot was resting on Hermione's stomach. "Weasley, I'm not going to tell you again. Get your foot away from her," Draco said coolly.

There was a silence. Then, Ron opened his mouth and spat, "Make me."

There was an uproar. Harry dragged Ginny out of the way whilst Parvati and Lavender screamed snd scrambled away from Hermione as Draco lunged himself at Ron. "Is he... Protecting Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny uncertainly. And then it clicked.

"You don't think it was Draco who healed Hermione last week after her's and Ron's first battle do you?" Ginny asked Harry in an undertone, emphasising the word. 'first', as though this were totally normal. Harry looked from her to Draco to Hermione and said in an equally low tone, "Well she definitely didn't. You might be right. Possibly." He couldn't get it in his head that Malfoy was being 'nice', to a Gryffindor, moreover a muggleborn. Parvati scrambled over to the couple, all eyes upon the raging boys next to Hermione. Both Theo and Blaise planted themselves next to the trio of Gryffindors too and watched their best mate tackle the enemy. "Who are we supporting here?" asked Parvati, eying the two Slytherins warily. Both Harry and Ginny glanced at them too before looking back at the boys fighting tooth and nail with each other. "Malfoy," the three boys and girl spoke in unison, although Harry was having serious issues with supporting his archenemy, who happened to also be a death eater.

Hermione attempted to move again but Ron kicked her back down, fuelling Draco's rage. "WHAT PART OF KEEP YOUR FEET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Draco bellowed, shoving Ron to the floor, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh I understand that part perfectly, ferret , what I don't understand is why the fuck you care! She's muggleborn!" Ron sneered. Malfoy staggered and stopped, the part of his childhood brain taking over again. Ron smirked. "Oh Merlin Draco why do you care?!" Theo moaned, "Get over your blood differences!" Blaise drummed his hands nervously in his lap.

"See," Ron smirked, "She's a muggleborn! She's your inferior!" Both Harry and Ginny gasped in horror. What the hell was happening to the red haired boy. Fair enough, he probably only said that part so that Draco would stop firing spells at him, but still! Draco watched a tear slide down Hermione's bloody cheek and made up his mind. He was reminded of his third year. "Yeah, you're right Weasel. For once in your pathetic life, you're right. She is an inferior mudblood," Draco smirked. Everyone apart from Ron and Lavender gasped, again. Draco turned away and in that moment Ron grinned in satisfaction, Draco turned and punched him square in the nose, breaking it. "She's my mudblood!" he spat at Ron, gritting his teeth as though she was his prey and Ron was trying to take her. Hermione made a small smile. Maybe the things you hate in life are the things you need to appreciate most - wait she did not just think that.

Open mouthed, Ron stared at the blonde boy in disbelief, then hurried off to help Lavender. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Draco called after him, as he knelt down next to Hermione and turned her over, looking for any severe damage. It wasn't too bad, but she needed medical attention, now. Then he looked up and saw five pairs of eyes staring at him, dumbstruck. He shook his head and asked irritably, "Are you going to help or not?" They all moved closer. "Malfoy..." Hermione uttered quietly, "So much for that one off act of kindness." Draco shook his head and emitted a gold light from the end of his outstretched wand, which he used to heal Hermione with. Again, the end result wasn't perfect but it was better than before. "Thank you," Hermione murmured. Draco nodded and, just like that, left. Theo and Blaise, looking exasperatingly at each other, ran after him. "We've missed part of Transfiguration haven't we," Hermione sighed. Harry checked his watch and gulped, "ten minutes late." Hermione stood up and, just as before, found her legs worked a treat. "I got to go to Herbology, see you!" Ginny rushed, then sprinted in the direction of greenhouse four.

"We got to get you up to the hospital -" Harry began.

"Harry I'm fine!" Hermione snapped.

"But those spells could wear off!"

"They didn't last week!"

"So it was Malfoy who did it..."

"Can we not just talk after class?" Hermione asked, as the three of them sprinted off to Transfiguration.

McGonagall did not seem impressed at the three Gryffindors lack of punctuality, and kept them behind for a minute at the end of a very boring revision lesson. However, Hermione bravely claimed that she had gotten into a fight with a few people and that seemed to half resolve the case. "Would you at least tell me who beat you up?" McGonagall asked in her strict tone. "I noticed you were very battered at the start of last week too. Is this something I have to tend to?"

"No professor!" Hermione rushed out hurriedly, "It's under control."

"Very well. I trust you Miss Granger, although I did notice you weren't in Charms this morning. Was this to do with," she gestured towards Hermione's state. "No Miss, I... I... Was caught up in head duties," she lied.

"Very well. Five points from Gryffindor. Count yourselves lucky," the headmistress smiled. All three students sighed in relief.

"Thanks Miss," they all said as they turned to go.

Once outside, Harry and Hermione met up with Ginny in the Entrance Hall. "Library. Now," Ginny said firmly. They both obeyed.

"So," Ginny began, once seated in the window seat at the back of the library, "Spill!"

"There's nothing much to it," Hermione sighed, tapping her feet nervously. Damn paranoia.

"We want to know everything, including why he called you his mudblood," Ginny smirked. Hermione shuddered. "Sorry," Ginny said uncomfortably. "Firstly, I'm sure he only said that to get R-Ron off and secondly, it's a long story," Hermione said weakly.

"We both got free periods for the rest of the day and we can go down to the kitchens later to get lunch," Harry reasoned. It was true, they were missing lunch. "Alright alright," Hermione sighed, "It started when I saw them kissing. I missed out a rather large piece of information when I told you what happened." They both looked at her. "Okay..." Hermione began, "I legged it as soon as it had sunk in that they were kissing. That R- that he was cheating on me. I ended up running straight into Malfoy, literally, and he mocked me, so I yelled at him and started attacking him, to which he dodged obviously, but I think he felt a little bad for calling me a."

"Why would he feel bad?" asked Harry.

"First morning, we agreed I'd never bring up the end of last year in front of him, if he never called me a mudblood," Hermione replied. "Anyway," she continued, "I then ran into McGonagall, nothing special happened, and then I laid down by a tree for a while. An hour and a half in fact. Fun. Once I'd calmed down enough, I came back in, saw Lavender and him, had a small argument, and then I found you guys."

"Then," probed Ginny.

"Alright alright!" Hermione smiled, "Then I, by some miracle,"

"Stop!" Ginny interrupted and they all looked at her, "I need to embrace the moment," she grinned dramatically.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She smiled," Ginny giggled, receiving an exasperated look from Hermione, who continued.

"As I say, by some miracle I managed to limp back to my dorm and collapsed into a heap where Malfoy found me. He tried to be helpful at first, but I obviously threw him off and jumped up, stumbling. I managed to lean myself on the kitchen counter -"

"You have a kitchen?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Harry please, stay focused!" Hermione snapped.

"Wait you said he tried to help you. I don't believe that for one sec -"

"Harry you saw him earlier, he is capable," Ginny said annoyed.

"He's MALFOY!" Harry said clearly, pronouncing his enemy's name with great emphasis.

"Okay, guys! So I'm leaning on this counter where we have a blazing row in which he was desperate to know who did it to me and I refused to tell him, until I did. He seemed... Horrified."

"A Malfoy can't feel horror when it's related to another's feelings -" Harry huffed.

"And once I'd clarified that yes, it was Ronald Bastard Weasley, typical me went and lost grip on the counter and he caught me and laid me on the sofa!" She cut over Harry, smiling, as if in deep thought.

"Err... Back to story?" Ginny asked.

"Oh right yeah. Sorry," Hermione apologised, blushing and cursing herself for thinking like 'that'. "So I explain everything, right from the end of Arithmancy to then, and afterwards he seems mad and wants to kill Ron. What were the exact words he used? 'Your boyfriend was cheating on you, let his new girlfriend hurt you, and then abused you and you show up covered in blood. Because of him.' I can get where he's coming from. Then I asked why he cared and he confessed he didn't know. Then he healed me, I thanked him, and I went to bed. I don't know what he did after that."

"So it was him that healed you!" Ginny smiled excitedly.

"And today?" Harry asked, grinning. He was amused that Malfoy, of all people, was doing this for their Gryffindor friend.

"Today," she heaved, "I got fed up that he'd been avoiding me. So when he got into our common room after breakfast, I blocked the portrait and asked him why he was avoiding me. We had a blazing argument before he confessed that he was confused about helping a muggleborn continuously in the short space of an hour or two. Understandable I spose. And then, well, I decided to skip Charms."

"You WHAT?" exclaimed both Harry and Ginny loudly.

"I love it how me breaking the rules is the part you two find most fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. This felt normal, friendly bickering. "Why?! Why skip?" Harry asked.

"I'd already missed fifteen minutes, it was the first time I'd received no sympathetic or hateful looks, and it felt great. So after my relaxing time out on the grass, Lavender came along and started taking the - well being her usual evil self, Parvati raged at her, and then you lot showed up. The end!" She finished. Silence. And then, "You weren't really doing cheery charms right?"

"Oh yeah, Seamus let's say got a bit... Over dosed," Harry smirked. Hermione scowled grumpily.

"So, you never answered my question," Harry smirked.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

Harry opened his mouth and asked with a grin, "How was kissing Malfoy?" Only now Hermione didn't over react.

"I don't know," Hermione spoke honestly with a subtle smile, "As I told you before Mr Potter, I was unconscious."

"You sounded remarkably like Umbridge then," Harry chortled. Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing, earning themselves a reproving glare from Madame Pince. "So what are you and Malfoy...friends?" teetered Ginny. Harry suddenly became very straight.

"I have no idea. He I suppose cares about my... Wellbeing... But not much else," Hermione sighed awkwardly. And then he breathed.

"Those two couldn't be friends. It was all very well having a, a carer or whatever, someone there for her, but she was not befriending him," Harry thought.

.

"And so yeah, you just saw what happened after that, stupid girl. She's meant to be head girl!" Draco finished his story on him and Hermione to Blaise and Theo. "Sooo, are you like... Friends?" Blaise asked, tentatively.

Draco looked revolted. "No!" He yelled, then slightly calmer sighed, "I don't know Blaise I just don't know. I mean... No we're not friends but I... I don't like seeing her..."

"You don't like seeing her hurt," Theo finished.

"Oi it's not like that!" Draco growled impatiently, "Can we just change the subject?"

"Okay..." Theo grinned, "So if you don't want to talk about how you saved her twice -"

"Shut up!" Draco hissed.

"Then why don't we talk about... How was it kissing Granger in potions?" Theo grinned slyly. Draco looked mortified by the question and furious. "What the bloody hell Theo?!" He yelled. Blaise laughed.

"Come on mate I noticed it. You were basically thinking 'if I do this fast enough no one will notice my -"

"Theo, SHUT UP! You say one more word and I'll -"

"You'll what? What will you do Draco?"

"Silencio!" But it wasn't Draco's voice. Blaise stood between the two raging Slytherins in the Slytherin Common Room, wand out. "Right!" Blaise smirked, "Better. I thought Draco told you to keep out of his girl problems Theo?" Theo glared. "And Draco, if I were you I'd watch out." Blaise flicked his wand again and the charms wore off.

"Why?" Draco spat.

"DRAKEY!" Pansy pouted, furious.

"Oh fuck me..." Draco sighed with his face in his hands.

"Drakey I saw you baby! Fighting for a - fighting for a - fighting for a MUDBLOOD!" Pansy screamed. Everyone looked around.

"This isn't going to end well," Blaise murmured to Theo, who nodded.

"Damn it Pans, yeah? And?" Draco spoke coolly but irritatedly.

"She's a MUDBLOOD! A WORTHLESS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A... SHE'S NOT EVEN A WITCH!" Pansy screeched, whilst Draco banged his fist on the table trying not to show any anger about her calling the head girl a mudblood. Noticing this, Pansy stuttered, horrified, "D-Do you... L-L-Like her?"

"No!" choked Draco.

"Then why were you trying to help?! Trying to help a filthy, worthless, inferior, mudblood!" Pansy asked viciously. Draco was enraged, but knew he had to put on the act. "Pansy... Why would I help a filthy, worthless, inferior mudblood if I had nothing to gain?" Draco soothed, inching towards her and ignoring the traitorous clench in his stomach he felt when he said that word. She stepped back and found she was against the wall. "I, I don't know," Pansy admitted breathily.

"Exactly," Draco whispered in her ear. Pansy moaned slightly as Draco trailed kisses along her neck.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone bellowed, and the unhappy couple traipsed upstairs into Pansy's dorm, Draco scowling behind Pansy's back.

"Oh Salazar!" Draco moaned unhappily as he rejoined his friends half an hour later, his socks on inside out and his hair slightly disheveled. "Drakey, Drakeywakey kiss me! Hold me! Fuck -"

"BLAISE!?" Both friends roared at their mate, who was imitating the annoying voice of Pansy.

"Blaise no just ew!" Theo shuddered.

"But baby -"

"NO!" Theo and Draco yelled. Blaise cracked up in laughter.

"Baby!" The real Pansy smirked, "Want another round?"

"No, Pansy," glared Draco. Pansy looked disappointed. Draco looked relieved. She left. He looked like he'd been told Christmas had come early. "Why do you still date her if you hate her that much?" Blaise asked.

"I don't hate her I just don't love her either. I like her as a friend. Stupid marriage law," Draco muttered.

"That's who your parents engaged you to?!" Blaise asked incredulously, fighting the urge to laugh, "Oh mate I'm so sorry for you!" Draco grimaced. "So, if you had to choose between Pansy and Granger," Blaise teetered. Theo and Draco both stared at him for a good five seconds. "Pansy - obviously! She's a pureblood! And, this is Granger we're talking about. Who'd date her?!" Draco stated, as if it were obvious. Theo shook his head. "Why did you call her your mudblood?" Theo asked curiously. Draco's face went blank.

"To get Weasley off her," he muttered, though he didn't think that was true. Why had he done that?

"Why does it matter to you?" Blaise smirked.

"I have no clue. Instinct I guess," Draco shrugged. That was a lie.

 **A/N Yes Draco that WAS a lie! You don't like that muggleborn by any chance do you? OMG I love that chapter so much, what will everyone think? Will Pansy be so light hearted? Tbc...**


	10. Ch9 - The Letter

**A/N okay so after all that drama, I think our 'hopefully' star crossed lovers need a little cool down. However they do have to spend time together so sorry Hermione if you wanted to avoid him, that won't be happening any time soon.**

Chapter 9 - The Letter

A month and a bit had passed since Hermione had skipped Charms. She, Ron and Lavender had done well ignoring each other since, so there had been no fights. The head girl hadn't seen much of Draco either, which was rather awkward as they were both standing outside the headmistress' office.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Come in," McGonagall smiled. They both stepped inside their late headmaster's office to see that nothing had changed in his absence. "Sit," the headmistress smiled, gesturing to two seats opposite her desk. She took a seat behind, facing them. Hermione had a knot in her stomach. Was she in trouble? "Let's get straight to it then. As head boy and head girl, the staff and I have decided that you two shall be organising a Halloween ball," McGonagall declared. Hermione's mouth dropped. If possible, the knot in her stomach grew. "I am aware of your homework build up before half term -" she continued.

"Professor! Halloween's in a week and three days!" Hermione cried out in horror. Draco smirked.

"I am aware of that Miss Granger," McGonagall continued, "You may ask the prefects for help." As if that was her final note, the headmistress stood up and walked over to the window, swishing her wand a little to open the door behind her. Both Draco and Hermione stared for a bit before retreating back to their dorm.

"So, now what?" Hermione asked, once they'd both seated themselves in the black, comfy sofas.

"Well, you're the genius, I'll get parchment and you tell me what to write."

"Ok," Hermione half smiled as Draco went into his dorm. He came back a second later with a scroll of parchment, a quill, and a pot of black ink. "So," Hermione said again once he was seated, "We need posters, to tell people when and where, we need decorations, music, food and drinks."

"And lighting," Draco smirked. Hermione nodded. "Where will it be?" He asked.

"Great Hall, seven till midnight."

"We getting music to play live or what?"

"There's a music group in school, they're really good."

"Wouldn't they want to be dancing?"

"Fair point."

"There's a singer I know in Hogsmeade, a girl -"

"Of course you'd know her then," Hermione muttered. Draco smirked.

"She's about eighteen, has a band, sings normal and muggle music. And she's a pureblood," Draco ended with a smirk. Hermione scowled. "Sounds cool. If you know her, why don't you check her out tomorrow to see if she's free?" Hermione smiled, looking outside. It was getting dark. "Yeah alright," Draco grinned.

"Dean's quite an artist, you know, Dean Thomas," Hermione suggested, "He could do the posters?"

"Yeah, cool, Dean, Thomas!" Draco grinned, writing Dean's name on the parchment.

"Hogsmeade has a Halloween store which is open at the moment."

"You and I could go in tomorrow after I've seen the singer."

"You're asking me out to Hogsmeade?" Hermione grinned cheekily.

"WHAT?! No fucking way Granger! You're sick!" Draco retorted angrily.

"I was only joking!" Why had he overreacted that much. Surely he knew she was joking.

"Hmph."

"We could bring a couple others too then," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, fine we'll bring Pans and Trace."

"What? No not two Slytherins!"

"Panicky Granger?"

"Never!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" Hermione yelled. There was a pause.

"So, we can do a few spells for the lighting, and that's about it right?"

"Right."

"House elves can make the food -"

"You treat them like slaves!" Hermione said angrily.

"They are," Draco shrugged. And then remembered Hermione's vendetta.

"No they're not!"

"Fine, whatever!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I know!" Draco called at Hermione's retreating back.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Cool! We'll get drinks from The Three Broomsticks!" Draco called back. Slam. Her door banged shut. "Mental. She's bloody unbelievable!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?! He can be really nice when he wants but the rest of the time he's a bloody, self absorbed, arrogant, evil cockroach!" Hermione screamed in frustration. Draco heard and stormed angrily up to the door and yelled back, "What the heck did I do?!"

"You're just naturally arrogant and infuriating!"

"Why thank you."

"Shut UP!"

"FINE!" And with that he locked himself up in his room and cast the strongest silencing spell he could. Hermione screamed in frustration, ripping her robes off and flinging herself onto the bed. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled as loud as possible, before breaking down, punching her bed frame and pillows. She had yelled loud enough for people on the floor above and below to hear. Eventually she managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.

.

"GRANGER!" Draco yelled over his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled back.

"She lives here!" Draco hissed.

"Oh. Right. I still hate you you know," Hermione glared matter of factly.

"I know," Draco sighed.

"What? No unkind remarks?" Hermione spat.

"Actually, no," Draco heaved.

"Sly git," Hermione muttered, "Knock then!" They were in Hogsmeade looking for some woman called Delzma Keyka to sing for them. Lessons had finished half an hour ago. Right behind them stood Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis looking rather bored. There was a knock as Draco rapped on the door to Delzma's house. They only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open to reveal a thin woman in a short black skirt, red t-shirt and long, straight brown hair. "Hey Draco! What you doing here?" Delzma asked in a voice very reminiscent to Jessy J, a muggle singer, Hermione thought. "Hi Delzma," Draco smirked. Hermione scowled. So did Pansy. "We were wondering if you'd like to sing up at Hogwarts on Halloween, 7 till midnight?" Draco asked with his trademark smirk. "Well that's one way to go about it," Hermione thought, "Ask her straight out."

"Oh it would be a pleasure! Just any songs? Wizard and Muggle?" Delzma asked.

"Yes that would be great!" Hermione smiled, "Hi I'm Hermione by the way." She said this slightly arrogantly, as it to point out she was there, too. "And I'm Pansy, and this is Tracey," Pansy smiled falsely.

"Yeah, right. Cool. So Draco, I'll be round setting up for six thirty? Maybe I could meet you outside the gates?" Delzma smiled. Hermione, Pansy and even Tracey looked at her with disgust.

"Sure! Thanks!" Draco grinned and she shut the door. As soon as they'd walked in the opposite direction five paces, Hermione asked bitterly, "Does every girl flirt with you?"

"Why of course Granger, everyone who I make an impression on, anyway, as none of you Loserdores seem to take a remote bit of interest in me," Draco grinned. Hermione scowled. And then outrage hit her. "You haven't - you haven't made... Made out with her have you?!" She hissed furiously.

"Of course not Granger, I like to tease my prey before pouncing -" but Hermione had already slapped him. "Ow! Bloody hell Granger!" She faltered. That sounded too much like Ron.

"Come on," she muttered.

"Where now?" Pansy asked in an irritant voice.

"H&B Holiday Decor," Hermione smiled tightly.

"Never heard of it," Tracey stated dully.

"That's probably because it's right at the other end of the village. Come on," Hermione chivied bossily, walking past the post office and over to a dingy little shop in a bad mood. Why? She had no idea. The only thing that had happened was another girl flirting with Malfoy and, well, there was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

"H and B, Holiday Decor. Horrid and boring holiday decor more like," Pansy sneered. Draco nudged her slightly. They walked inside and were instantly greeted by hundreds upon thousands of Halloween decorations from trinkets to banners. "Who works here?" Pansy whispered into the eerie, desolate shop. "Me," said a voice gravely. Pansy screamed in surprise and turned to look at the old man, who was now cracked up laughing. "Works every time! Every time!" He chuckled croakily. Draco and Hermione and even Tracy both suppressed grins as Pansy furiously glared up at him. "Now, what can I do for you?" The old man smiled at Hermione.

"We'd like some Halloween decor please sir!" Hermione beamed.

"Of course of course! Please, take your pick! Be as long as you'd like!" He smiled back.

"Thank you very much," Hermione smiled, nodding her head slightly. They set off in different directions, looking for decor big enough to cover the great hall, which was immensely large. To be completely honest, Hermione felt quite peaceful, more than usual anyway. Funny that, finding peace in a shop fit for the dead.

Half an hour later they were dragging themselves out of the shop laden with everything from black and orange bunting, to magical bats (the sort that don't leave mess). It had summed up to 50 galleons (which, Hermione calculated, was £248.99). The dancing skeletons had been the most expensive, at seven galleons each and they'd bought four. They'd kept the skeletons at the shop, as they would have been slightly awkward to walk into school with.

Draco elbowed her, although he caught her knuckles instead of her side. Hermione tried not to show the twang of pain that shot through her hand, but he saw. "What?" He asked with dislike.

"Nothing," she spat back. He noticed the purple skin around her knuckles and gathered it had occurred in her tantrum the previous day. "Crazy," he muttered, raising his hand in the air for the sake of it. Hermione blanched and sidestepped away from him. God she was so paranoid!

Suddenly, once Draco and Tracey had overtaken them, Pansy wrenched at Hermione's collar and pinned her against the wall. "WH-" Hermione began, but Pansy's hand covered her mouth. "If you dare even think of stealing my boyfriend away from me, I will find you, and kill you personally," Pansy hissed, removing her hand and walking away.

"I'd never even befriend the evil ferret!" Hermione hissed back.

"I saw him Granger, saving your ass," Pansy spat. Hermione felt outraged, and disgusted. "I saw the way you hated Delzma flirting with him too!" Pansy fired back, making Hermione stop in her tracks.

"I hate him!" She half shouted back.

"Yeah, right," Pansy glared back.

.

"Draco," Pansy said sternly. Draco looked around. He was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Blaise and Theo, watching them play wizard chess. The decorations were in the heads' common room since there was no where else to put them and it had now been an hour since they'd got back. "What Pans?" Draco asked, looking round grinning.

"A word, please?" She asked. He gestured for her to get in with it. Blaise and Theo both stopped. "Private, please, Draco," Pansy pleaded. Draco gave her a funny look, then followed her into a more private corner. "Pans is everything alright?" Draco asked, concerned. He might not have liked her the way she wanted him to but he did still care. "No," Pansy said, looking up at him defiantly and continuing, "Do you love me?" Draco nearly choked and looked at her as if she were crazy before asking incredulously, "You pulled me over here just for that?" She didn't move. "Yes of course I like you Pans."

"Love, Draco. I know you like me but do you love me?"

"Pansy give it time just -"

"I have given you time!"

"No Pansy you don't get it!"

"I see," Pansy muttered calmly, "There's someone else isn't there."

"What? No Pansy of course not -"

"It's her isn't it?"

"Who?"

"That frigging mudblood!"

"PANSY?! I would NEVER, EVER like a mudblood. Ever, understood? Merlin what is wrong with you people!?" Draco hissed.

"People? Others suspect - you know never mind! But I'm pretty sure she likes you," Pansy snapped.

"W-What?" Draco stammered, "She fucking hates me Pans! What is your problem?"

"Fine! But if I see ANYTHING between you, you will regret it!" Pansy hissed and stormed off. Draco stood, shocked. He did NOT like Granger. She was nothing to him. Nothing. And she never would be. Why could no one else see that? "Hey Draco!" Blaise called.

"What?" Draco huffed, stalking towards him.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Blaise smirked.

"It's Pansy," Draco snarled, "She thinks I've got a thing with Granger."

Theo tried not to smirk and asked, "Well, do you?"

"NO!" Draco yelled. Theo looked at him skeptically, Blaise just shook his head in disbelief. "Theo you're in checkmate," he groaned.

.

There was a tap at the window. "Harry!" Ginny called, "Is that for you?" Harry looked round, as did Ron. The three of them and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone, as everyone else had retired to bed. Hermione was sitting as far away from him as possible. About ten minutes ago, she'd just finished talking to Dean Thomas about doing the posters, and he'd agreed. He said he'd do them in his dorm that night. "So you got poster plans sorted?" Ginny smiled, whilst Harry opened the window to let the tawny brown owl in. "Yeah, Dean's gonna have seven ready by tomorrow morning. One for each house common room, one for the notice board outside the great hall, one for the library and one for the staff room.

"Owch alright alright!" Harry yelped in pain as the owl nipped him painfully on the arm as if to say 'hurry up.' He tore open the letter and slouched slightly in his stance, looking worriedly at his girlfriend. "It's from Tonks," Harry sighed.

"What does it say?!" Ginny asked, standing up with Hermione to read over Harry's shoulder.

"Says the Order is in despair. Disasters are happening everywhere, no control over Azkaban, Ministry's nearly fallen, Ron, we need to do it," Harry read and declared.

"I'm coming too!" Hermione pouted angrily.

"No, 'Mione, you are not coming! You're head girl and have a duty to the teachers, and you need to look out for Ginny, and you - you - you just can't come okay?!" Harry retorted.

"RUBBISH!" Hermione cried, "I won't let you do this!"

"Please 'Mione," Harry pleaded. Hermione bowed her head and let stubborn tears slip away from her eyes.

"Harry where do you think you're going?!" Ginny asked angrily.

"I can't tell you Gin, less you know safer you are," Harry declared weakly.

"Com'on mate, we'll go after Halloween yeah?" Ron announced.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"YOU CANT GO!" Hermione screamed at him, "Not without permission!" There was a silence. "You are going to tell McGonagall that you're going aren't you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You can't tell anyone 'Mione, Ginny, not till we're gone," Harry said sternly.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled.

"'Mione, leave it," Ginny smiled.

"But -" she tried.

"Com'on, let's go to bed," Ginny smiled. Hermione huffed and walked out her former common room.

Ten minutes later, the head girl was outside her dorm and was murmuring Spero, into the eerie silence. Silently, she crept in, not wanting to wake Draco for it was about eleven and he was surly asleep by now. "Evening Granger," a voice smirked from a shadowy corner of the common room. Jumping out of her skins, Hermione quickly detected the source of the voice and hissed, "You scared the life out of me Malfoy, what the hell are you doing lurking in the shadows?" She shut the portrait with a gentle thud.

"Waiting for you."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I'd like to make something very clear before we go to bed. If we weren't sharing the same dorm, we'd hate each other more than we currently do. Notice how I state that we hate each other currently. I hate you, Granger, and it's staying that way." Draco growled. Hermione stood shocked, as her dorm mate left for his room. Heart rate returning to normal, Hermione slowly walked back to her dorm, replaying what had just happened. This was why she could talk to him though wasn't it? Because she hated him, and had nothing to lose. She hated him too. His words shouldn't have affected her. But they did. She sniffed.

Draco stood inside his dorm, leaning against his door, breathing hard. Why had that been so difficult? He listened to the light footsteps outside his room and the swing of the door and at last, the click. He was sure there had been a sniff too. This was all Weasley's fault.

 **A/N How difficult had that been? Draco give it up man, just admit you like her. Lol. How was that for a chapter viewers? Please review, your opinion counts. What do you think will happen next? I'll say a ball and a bitch fight. But that's only what I think! Next update on Tuesday!**


	11. Ch10 - The Halloween Ball

**A/N Sorry, but the songs and other features in the ball in this chapter are very modern, and wouldn't have been around in the 90s, but oh well. Please review people! I love hearing your feedback and I will try to include anything that you wish to happen. See you at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 10 - The Halloween Ball

"Hey Gin!" Hermione smiled, approaching her usual lonely spot on the table to find a pair of brown eyes and a pair of green eyes looking at her. "Hey 'Mione! Thought we'd join you as it's Halloween!" Ginny smiled. It was lunch, but there would be no Halloween festivities happening until that evening, so it was just the same old food. "That's nice of you," Hermione smiled stiffly.

"So, who's your date?" Harry grinned. Hermione's face fell. Harry looked at her, shocked. "Hermione?" He asked, shocked.

"Well... It's not like I just go round asking the boys if they want to go with me to a ball!" Hermione retorted. Especially since...

"You are joking," Ginny gawped. Hermione shook her head. "Well," Ginny sighed, "I heard Padma and Parvati are going just as sisters, you're welcome to join them I'm sure!"

"Ginny I'm fine honestly -" Hermione began.

"Someone say my name?" Parvati smiled, running up to them and sitting down.

"N -"

"Yes," Ginny grinned, cutting across Hermione, "We were just saying how you'd be absolutely fine if Hermione joined you and Padma at the ball, as she has no date."

Parvati grinned and rested her chin in her hands saying, "I'm sure Padma will be fine with a plus one! Especially as it's you," she gestured at Hermione, "And not... Well yeah." She glanced over at Lavender and Ron, who were kissing intensely several seats down. "Bitch," she muttered.

"What you two going as?" Ginny asked the two girls. The poster had specifically said fancy dress.

"A witch!" Parvati squealed.

"You are a witch though!" Ginny laughed.

"Uh you know what I mean!" Parvati giggled, trying to sound serious.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Um... It's a surprise..." Hermione smiled awkwardly, looking at the floor. The girls exchanged excited looks. Harry rolled his eyes and said annoyed, "Still here you know!"

"Sooo, when are we changing?" asked Ginny, completely blanking her boyfriend.

"I'm changing in my dorm," Hermione smiled apologetically.

"So I guess it's just us two and Padma," Parvati smiled, "We'll meet you in the girls dorm after Pad's finished doing her prefect stuff. Oh yeah! You're a prefect too aren't you! Well I'll meet the both of you in the common room, probably wait for Padma somewhere and walk up with her."

"Yeah, Padma will be allowed in our dorm right?" Ginny asked.

"Sure! She's a prefect!" Parvati replied, "Look I got to dash! Got to pick my dress up from Hogsmeade, they're holding it for me! See yous all later!"

"Bye!" Ginny and Hermione called at the retreating back.

"Sorted," Harry grinned. Ginny nodded.

-.

"Higher on the left mudblood!" Draco called out to Collin Creevey, who was using his wand to levitate the bunting into place. "MALFOY!" screamed Hermione, "You will not call people that!" Collin grinned. The prefects, Hermione and Draco, were decorating the Great Hall for the Halloween party, which was to take place that evening in six hours. At least, all the prefects bar Ron, who Hermione told couldn't participate in decorating. To make up for the loss of duty however he would have to do extra corridor patrols. Could anyone blame her for this? She couldn't bare being near him. Everyone had had lunch by one (lunch was usually 12:30 - 1:30) and the thirteen of them were planning on having the room decorated by four so they could use the time before seven to get changed. No one else was allowed in the room before seven.

"Whatever Granger. More," Draco called dryly. Collin levitated it higher. "Lower!" Draco called irritated now. It came lower. "Better," Draco said nodding his head curtly. He turned and stared Hermione in the face. "You will not tell me what to do, Granger," he growled. "It's you who chose to do it, I can say what I like," Hermione said in an equally low voice.

"I don't have to do anything you say, I don't even have to go by our deal. If you want, mudblood, it can just go back to old times," Draco smirked. She flinched at the word. "How dare you!" Hermione whispered, voice trembling with anger, "You're nothing but a spoilt, arrogant, selfish brat Malfoy! I wish Voldemort had just taken you when he had the chance!"

"Why you little -"

"You know, when you stood among the people that tried to burn this school down, that hunt muggles as a sport, that killed Dumbledore!" Hermione half shouted, not loud enough to attract attention. Livid, Draco brought his hand up, face etched with loathing, to hit Hermione across the face and swung it, hard. Hermione inhaled and tensed, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the familiar, white hot burning pain to spread across her face. An image of Ron flew into her head as she watched him hit her and saw the ground fly up to meet her. She saw him stamping on her face and her vision start to fade as black spots appeared in the corners. Her face trembled, her breaths uneven. She turned her face away and bent her neck slightly, cowering.

She waited for Draco's hand to collide with her face. But it didn't. She opened an eye and found Draco staring at her. It wasn't unkind - curious and possibly... Pity? She opened both her eyes and looked back. His hand was inches away from her face. She glanced at it, tentatively, breathing slowing down, and flinched as it rose more threateningly. Looking from him to his hand, Hermione waited to see what the young man was going to do. Slowly, he lowered his hand and looked down towards the floor, sighing. A tear welled inside Hermione's eye but she kept it in determinedly, waiting for him to say something. She waited a few more seconds before she opened her mouth but as soon as she had, he said, quietly, "Careful Granger." She looked at him, confused and wondering if she had heard correctly. He turned and lifted his head, walking away from her towards a couple of prefects who were fitting lights and a disco ball with their wands. Thinking fast, Hermione ran up and called, "Wait, Malfoy!" He stopped but did not turn around. "Sorry," she said honestly, regretting her accusation mere moments ago. He stood for a moment, then continued walking away from her. Nobody noticed them.

Hermione stood frozen. Everything happening around her seemed very distant. She knew she had gone way too far. But those people were trying to kill her parents, and he was one of them. He was one of the monsters that rampaged through the corridors of her school, smashing and burning things in their path. He worked with the person who'd abused her in Diagon Alley. He was one of the people trying to kill her mother and father. A sudden wave of realisation came to her and with that, came horror and fear that filled her very bones. She eyed the strutting death eater that was roaming her school, that was sleeping two walls away from her, with fear and hate. However, she bottled it up, and went over to help Terry Boot, who was casting fake cobwebs from the end of his wand.

By ten past four, the long house tables were replaced with small, circular tables (which were used for the Yule ball), and orange and black bunting lined the walls as well as posters. Coloured light flooded from Mrs Shimmer's Party Purpose Magical Lights (disco lights which moved on their own and changed the colour of the light beam), which were positioned on the ceiling near the huge, shimmering silver disco ball. Fake cobwebs were draped around every item of furniture, the type that didn't get caught in your hair, and bats were flying in the rafters. The real eye catcher however were the dancing skeletons, which Ginny had volunteered to pick up with Hannah Abbot. They were dancing around tables whilst the ghosts, all of which had been invited bar Peeves, glided in and out of tables. Many other little decorations stood around such as the candles placed on each table, which let off tall, black fumes, which spiralled away into nothingness. "Well," Ginny grinned, elbowing Hermione playfully, "This is awesome!" Hermione nodded and everyone stood behind her as she cast the final finishing touch. "Flagrate," Hermione murmured, writing welcoming words in the air with fire. "Engorgio!" Hermione spoke loudly, enlarging the letters to ten times their natural size then flicking her wand to send the words high into the air. "Welcome to the Halloween Ball, 1997!" It read, in fiery orange capitals. There was a small round of applause, then Draco lead the way out.

-.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked Harry. They were sitting in a private corner in the Gryffindor common room talking about random stuff to pass the time. "About?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and Malfoy," Ginny grinned. Harry's face went cold. "Oh come on Harry! He got his hands dirty for her not once but twice!"

"He's still Malfoy," Harry said begrudgingly.

"Maybe he's... Changed?"

"How so?"

"Do you think he likes her?"

"What?!"

"Do you think he likes her?" Ginny repeated slowly with a smile.

"No!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely not Gin! There is no way in hell that Malfoy is crushing on our best friend, who may I add, he has been prejudiced and cruel to for the past six years!"

"But he's stopped calling her mudblood, and he's been really nice to her and... I don't know, they just seem to like... fit... you know?"

"No I don't know. But, well - I suppose they are... Have a... Understanding?"

"Yeah... And one day could develop -"

"No, Gin. Could you ever see Hermione dating a deatheater?" Harry asked heatedly. There was a silence.

"Depends if they've changed," Ginny smiled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"When you getting changed?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Once Parvati comes in, she promised to do my makeup."

"And where's Hermione?"

"In her dorm."

-.

"So, Granger, who you going to the ball with?" Draco smirked.

"Friends," Hermione said sourly. Draco looked at her mildly curious.

"Not got a date?" He asked amused. Hermione glared back and stalked into her room, slamming her door shut. "What's got her wand in a knot?" Draco muttered to himself.

Hermione lent on the door, breathing fast. She hated - no - loathed him. "Death Eater," she reminded herself. How had she ever let her guard down in the first place. Calming down, she walked over to the oak wardrobe and opened it, staring at tonight's costume with adoration, although she was doubtful it was really any good. She liked it though. She pulled it out delicately and let the black material flow out at its own pace. Casually, she unbuttoned her own clothes and let them fall to the floor into a heap at her feet. She pulled the black dress gracefully over her head and let it sweep down to her ankles. It was like a black version of her Yule ball dress, with red material sown onto it and golden thread embroidered and woven into it to make a beautiful dress. She stepped in front of her mirror, which she had stood next to the window, and observed the dead bride standing in front of her. Or at least, part of it. Turning around and walking over to her desk, she pulled out of the draw a makeup box she'd bought specifically for this, and a large mirror. She placed the mirror in front of her on the desk and got to work with brushes, face paint and makeup.

Once her face, neck and down to her shoulders were covered in white face paint, she rubbed on talcum powder till her skin was dry and soft - and white. Then she started on the makeup; black, mascara run eyes, dark red lipstick and black powder to contour her cheeks and brush up her hairline, to give a sunken look. Finally, she finished up with some gold glitter around the eyes.

Satisfied, Hermione stood up and reached in the wardrobe for her black veil, which hung down to her waist, and laid it upon the table. It had two blood red roses either side of a black rose on top of the headband part. She brushed through her brown hair until it was knot free, then opened a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and poured out a large amount, rubbing it into her hair like she'd done for the Yule ball.

The finished effect was truly eye catching and mind blowing. Hermione's hair was down to just below her shoulders, slightly wavy but sleek. She'd sprayed it with a sort of gold glitter hairspray, which made it glimmer as it caught the light. She wore black nail varnish on her fingernails and walked in blood red, short heels.

The dead bride stepped out into the common room, which was mercifully Malfoy free, although she could hear movements coming from inside his room. The hands on the clock read about 6:52, so the dead girl quickly hitched up her dress and slipped through the portrait. Thankfully, most students were already down in the entrance hall, although there were still a few stragglers running down the halls, too fixated on being on time for their date to notice the girl in the beautiful dress. The clock struck seven and the large, oak doors opened causing gasps of awe from the crowd and excited murmuring. Hermione came to a halt at the top of the stairs and scanned the crowed for kind faces. No one had been able to appreciate the prefects' work until now, so naturally everyone was gossiping in awe about how petrifying and wonderful the hall looked.

Slowly, Hermione made her way down the steps to Parvati and her twin, Padma. "Hel - Hermione?!" Parvati gaped. Hermione smiled nervously. "Yeah...?" She asked anxiously. Parvati just gawped.

"I think, what my sister's trying to say, is that you look bloody beautiful," Padma grinned, taking in the dress.

"Thanks..." Hermione whispered, embarrassed.

"Hello girls! Who's the dead girl?" Harry asked, who was dressed as the Scream, hand in hand with a fallen angel. Ginny looked beautiful and scary in her costume, in a short black dress with black, angelic wings and heavy black eye makeup, not to mention the black lipstick. "And is Hermione late?" Ginny asked. Hermione turned around and looked at them sheepishly. Harry swore loudly. "Oh my GOD HERMIONE YOU LOOK GORGE!" screamed Ginny in excitement. Hermione blushed again.

"So do you," she replied, pointing at her black heeled, knee high boots. Parvati was dressed in the promised witch outfit looking fab in a red pointed hat (pointing bent to the side) with a matching red dress coming halfway down her thighs, knee high black boots and black netting gloves. The dress had black netting and lace pinned to it around the edges and waist, as did the hat around the bottom of the cone and along the rim. Padma wore the same only in purple. However, you'd be lying if you said that people weren't staring and pointing at Hermione. "Come on," Padma smiled and the three girls walked in, followed by the couple.

"You two've done an amazing job," Parvati grinned in awe, taking it all in, and screaming in surprise when a skeleton came up to her and waved.

-.

Draco's jaw dropped. He'd seen some beautiful girl emerge with two other girls, far less stunning he thought, and just then, she'd turned her head. It was Hermione. He had to admit, she did look stunning in that dress and her hair! It was so... Tamed! "Draco," Blaise grinned, walking up to him. Pansy, who was dressed as a black cat (a very convincing one), had gone to get drinks from the bar. There were rumours going round that Pansy had used polyjuice potion to turn into a human sized, black cat, but Draco knew otherwise. He'd walked in, just as she was adding on liberal amounts of makeup to her face, to take her to the ball. The prefects had set up a little bar loaded with crates upon crates of butter beer. Some people, unknown to the teachers, were paying Fred and George to slip some fire whiskey into theirs, both had gone as the joker, from batman. They had got the idea after Arthur Weasley finished collecting muggle superhero comics, and decided to read them. "What?" Draco sighed, drawing his gaze away from the beautiful witch. Draco had gone as a vampire, with subtle, fake blood lining and dripping from his mouth. He'd used magic to grow temporary fangs, they too were dripping in fake blood. His already pale face had been faintly painted white and he had dark eyes, which had been gone over with eyeliner. He wore a black suit and cape, which billowed out behind him and his hair was jelled back. Blaise and Theo had gone as dementors. "Truth or dare," Blaise smirked. Draco looked at him, stupidly. "This is so childish. Ok... Dare, obviously," he replied dully.

"Hmm, I dare you," said Blaise slowly, then his face lit up, "I dare you to ask Granger for a dance, and she has to dance with you -"

"What?! No way!"

"Scared?" Blaise smirked.

"No, she just fucking hates me and she's a muggleborn and she's... Granger!" spluttered Draco.

"Oh so it's the fact that she hates you. Not that you hate her! Obviously -"

"Of course I don't want to dance with her!"

"Go on!"

"No!"

"Is the great Draco Malfoy scared of muggleborn rejection?" Theo teased. That made him go. Draco straightened his collar and stalked off to the girl.

Hermione was standing around on her own with a glass of water, waiting for the girls to return with their drinks. And then she froze, feeling warm breath on her partially exposed shoulders. "Hey, Granger," Draco whispered behind Hermione, who whirled around to face the enemy. It took a while for him to say anything else, as he was busy taking in the dress. "Get lost Malfoy," she hissed. Death eater. He looked up at her and smirked, "I need to ask you something."

"Go on then," she spat, wishing the twins would hurry up.

Draco took a deep breath before asking casually, "May I have this dance?" Hermione literally dropped her empty glass which shattered all over the floor and backed away. A few people glanced round but quickly looked away again, too concentrated on their partners. "Reparo," Draco muttered, fixing the glass and levitating it into his hand, placing it on a nearby table.

"What the hell Malfoy. No!" Hermione hissed.

"Just one," Draco whined in an annoying voice.

"Who do you think I am?! NO! Why would you even ask?!"

"'Twas a dare."

"Well you can take your dare else whe -" but she was cut off, as Draco forcibly took her right hand with his left, and placed his other around her waist. "Get off!" Hermione moaned, struggling against his firm grip.

"You're making a scene," hissed Draco.

"Let me go!" Hermione hissed back.

"One dance," he stated, "You owe me, anyway." Hermione gave in. She supposed she did owe him for the two occasions he'd healed her. "Fine," she stated, repulsed, "One dance." It didn't mean anything.

The song which had just started to play was a slow piece, a waltz, played with instruments only, as Delzma was taking a break. Hermione didn't know what to feel. On the one hand, she was dancing with her arch enemy, death eater in fact, on the other, she was dancing with a boy who had helped her out on two occasions, and was good looking. "Wait," Hermione thought, "WHAT? No way in hell do I think Malfoy is good looking."

"But he is," another part of her brain teetered.

"Even if he was he's so not my type!" The more logical part of her brain snapped back.

"Really?" The other part muttered. She wasn't going to think about any boy like that. Not after - him. Hermione just tried to shut her brain out and think about what was happening now. Draco too had no idea what to make of this. The most worrying part was, was that he wasn't repulsed to dancing with Granger. He could just back away and hex Blaise and Theo for talking him into this. Was it even talking into, if there hadn't been a lot of rejection on his part? "What the hell am I doing?" Draco groaned in his head. He decided he didn't care. It's not like it meant anything, so what was the problem? Apart from the fact that they received curious and some even hostile glances from students around them. "You know you look amazing in that dress don't you," he admitted quietly, assuming she couldn't hear him. Hermione smiled up at him, causing him to blush, and said in just as quiet a voice, "Honestly, you don't look too bad yourself." Draco smirked, taking a lot pride out of that comment.

"Have you been drinking Miss Granger or was that a genuine compliment I just heard?" Draco asked amused. Just then, Hermione stumbled slightly and blushed bright red, for at least the third time that evening. She made an embarrassed kind of noise and looked down at the floor. "Dead brides aren't supposed to be flawless you know," Draco smirked, quietly.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly, "You're very good at dancing Malfoy."

Draco grinned and said, "I'd be a pretty rubbish Malfoy if I couldn't dance." Hermione rolled her eyes, so Draco added awkwardly, "But thanks." Hermione looked at him slightly surprised, their feet in sync with each other, waltzing peacefully and completely oblivious to the looks people were giving them. By this point, Hermione had forgotten her 'issue' with Draco. The one about him working for that man, if you could call him a man, who was trying to hunt and kill her parents.

.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!" Pansy hissed through gritted teeth on the other side of the room.

"Dancing with Granger?" Blaise shrugged, smirking.

"I will murder that mudblood!" Pansy fumed, taking a step towards them, but Theo held her back.

"Pans. Oi Pansy look at me!" Theo snapped impatiently. Pansy stopped trying to get at the dead bride and turned to face the dementor looking her in the eye. "What?" She snapped.

"Chill out. He's only dancing with her cos we dared him to," Theo grinned.

"Why you insolent son of a bitch!" Pansy fumed, bringing her hand up to thump him.

"Ouch!" Theo exclaimed in pain.

"Oi Pansy stop it," Blaise said sternly.

"Are you trying to break us up?!" Pansy moaned, "Why the hell did you ask Draco to dance with a mudblood?! Her, of all mudbloods!"

"Give her a break Pans," Theo heaved.

"Give it a... What? You - you - you can't be fucking serious! It's filth!"

"Yeah, that's why we found it funny for Draco to dance with her," Blaise hurried, stamping on Theo's foot. Unlike Theo, Blaise knew when to not mess with people and back down. Theo could be very... Stubborn. "Yeah," muttered Theo, "hilarious."

"You two's stupidity may have just lost me a relationship!"

"If you have that little faith in him -" Theo began.

"But that's the point! He doesn't love me!"

"Oh shut up Pansy! Go bring it up with him later if it meets this much to you!" Theo said in a raised voice causing a few people to glance in their direction. Pansy looked furious and looked between the two of them, before turning and storming off to find Tracey and Millicent Bulstrode. "I think we've done it," Theo grinned, pleased.

"If this all backfires, I'm holding you responsible," Blaise muttered, "Besides, I'm still not convinced he likes her."

"Oh come on Blaise! He only looks at her in like every lesson!"

"And he seems so beaten and confused lately! Do you really think pushing him into this will help?"

"We're not doing anything, nothing at all! Apart from giving them quality time."

"Oh what the hell Theo. Really? I mean does she even like him back? What if she like, breaks him. Then we've got to deal with a furious, out of control Draco, which is not pleasant as I'm sure you can remember. And what about Pansy?!"

"What about her?"

"She'll be literally broken."

"Are you having a laugh mate?! God she only wants him for the money! Haven't you seen her out kissing other boys when Draco's in his dorm? I mean damn she's nearly kissed me!"

"Wait what? You know what I'm not even going to ask. But - are you sure about this man?"

"Positive."

A few minutes later, an audible laugh came from the drinks table, where a group of Slytherin girls (mostly sixth and seventh years) were laughing and gossiping with each other. "See that girl?" Theo asked Blaise.

"Yeah, Daphne Greengrass."

"Heard she's got her eyes on you."

"I'm just soooo attractive."

"No, really. You should go talk to her."

"You are joking aren't you? Daphne. All time popular, hot, fucking Greengrass?!

"Yeah, really. She really does like you."

"Don't believe you."

"Hmm?"

"Prove it!"

"Alright," Theo smirked, "Hey, Daphne!" Daphne looked over and Blaise's eyes widened. "Blaise was just wondering if you were available!" Blaise looked at him, annoyed. Daphne on the other hand came over and instantly started flirting and batting her eyelashes. Theo just stood back and observed his friend's reactions. Priceless, that's what it was. He was trying to act the big guy, showing off. However, much to Theo's amusement, Daphne seemed quite taken to him. "Dance with me?" Daphne asked, cocking her head to the side and giving him puppy eyes. Blaise just grinned and lead Cruella Devil onto the dance floor (that was her costume). Theo smirked.

.

"Where is Hermione?" Parvati pouted. She and Padma had been walking around for at least a minute with butter beers trying to find Hermione, but she was not at the table they'd left her at. "She must be dancing," Padma sighed.

"With who?" Parvati asked annoyed.

"I don't - Oh. My. God. Merlin... Sis, I can see her," Padma said slowly, disbelievingly.

"What? Where?"

"She," Padma said, astounded, "She's dancing with... With... She's dancing with Malfoy."

"What?" Parvati snorted, "That is the worst joke ever."

"I'm not joking, look!" Padma pointed to the twirling couple.

"What do we do?"

"Are you serious?" Padma asked incredulously, staring at her twin, "Leave her be! She looks so happy!"

"With him?!"

"Hell yeah with him." There was a pause.

"Ok," Parvati sighed eventually, "But I'm not happy with this. At all."

.

"Merlin's beard..." Ginny murmured.

"What?" Harry smiled at her.

"Hermione. She's dancing with him."

"Who?! Ron?!" Harry bolted upright as if struck by lightning and looked around for the red haired boy, but it was too busy devouring his girlfriend's lips to take any notice. "No idiot," Ginny hissed, pointing out Hermione. Harry's eyes located his best friend, and his jaw dropped to the floor. Rubbing his eyes furiously, he tried to process this information. Hermione, Gryffindor's Princess dancing with Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. No. Way. "This is not happening!" Harry retorted loudly. "No way no fucking way is she dancing with him! No. He's done something to her. Must've. What the hell?!" He fumed, making his way over to the couple.

"Harry! Harry please!" Ginny cried after him, grabbing his shoulder to hold him back, but he shrugged her off. "Harry!" She tried again, grabbing his middle and holding on for dear life. "Ginny get off!"

"Harry POTTER!" the younger girl shouted angrily. "You listen to me right now!" Harry turned and looked his girlfriend dead in the face. "What?" He growled.

"Let them be," she whispered softly. Harry released some of the tension in his body and looked down at his girlfriend intently.

"What?" He asked, more gently.

"I said, let them be," she breathed. "She's happy." Harry just looked at her, then back to the smiling dead bride and nodded his head, sighing. "I can't bare the thought that they could become friends Gin, I don't know why!" Harry groaned. "He's dangerous!"

"Maybe not," Ginny smiled, "After all, he didn't need to save her, and he is human, after all."

"He's a death eater."

"He's a guy who is dancing with our best friend and is making her happy."

"He's dangerous though! Say Voldemort," Ginny flinched at the name, "asked him to kill her! Then what?!" He fumed.

"Then pray to Merlin he does the right thing," Ginny sighed.

.

The vampire bowed to his dead bride and smirked, saying, "This is the end of our second song now, you want me to leave?" Hermione looked intently up at the vampire, studying him. "Delzma's about to start singing again," Hermione smiled gingerly, "One more dance couldn't hurt right?" Draco grinned at her and smirked, "One more dance then." Delzma made her way onto the stage and the band struck their first chord. Delzma started to sing. "Who is this?" Draco asked with a bizarre expression.

"Katy Perry, Firework," Hermione smiled, embarrassed, "She's a muggle singer."

"She's not bad," Draco smirked, "For a muggle." Hermione scowled at him but he just smirked even more. And then everyone started jumping up and down with their hands in the air, screaming and whooping as Delzma sang into the microphone, "Baby you're a Firework!"

.

Harry looked at Ginny and grinned. "Look at her," Ginny grinned. Harry looked at the dead bride, who was jumping up and down in her long, black and red dress. "Yeah?" Harry grinned back, "Maybe he isn't too bad... With her, anyway." Ginny just shook her head and smiled to herself. "Heya!" Neville called over to them. Neville, who was dressed as a werewolf, was linking arms with a... Thing? "Hey Neville, Luna," Ginny smiled, "Luna, what are you, may I ask?" Luna shook her head and smiled, saying as though it were obvious, "I'm a heliopath, silly!" The girl in the fiery dress said. She'd done something to it to make it smoke.

"What's a erm... A Hello path?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh Harry it's HeliOpath not Hello Path! I told you about these a few years ago! You know, when I falsely believed Cornelius Fudge to have an army of them!" Luna smiled exasperatedly. Ginny and Harry both looked at Neville, who looked a little torn between his own beliefs and his slightly crazy girlfriend's, then looked back to Luna and nodded.

"Erm.." Neville said, trying to break the awkward silence, "Where's Hermione?"

"Dancing," Harry shrugged although there was a slight edge to his voice.

"With? The Patils?" Neville asked unsurely.

"No, the Patils are dancing over near the drinks," Luna smiled.

"Then... Who? By her...self?" Neville asked tentatively.

"Malfoy," Ginny smiled, as if this were totally normal.

"Wait what?!" Neville asked dumbfounded, searching the hall with his eyes.

"Hmm, that was a strange turn of events. Yet... Completely expected," Luna hummed casually.

"Malfoy?!" Neville asked in disbelief.

"Oh Neville stop asking for clarification," Ginny snapped, "Yes, the Gryffindor princess is off getting down to some sick beats with the Slytherin prince." Neville still looked slightly baffled but, looking at Ginny and Harry's calm stance, he assumed all was fine by this.

Until the shout. "HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, dressed as a zombie.

"Wonny leave her! You've got ME!" Lavender moaned, who was dressed as a scarlet woman - appropriately. Hermione and Draco looked around at the furious red head and the look of startled fright instantly turned to loathing. "What?" She spat.

"Malfoy get away from her!" Ron growled, approaching the unlikely dance couple in the middle of the floor. The crowd parted for him, Lavender closely behind him. "No," Draco said, as though he thought the idea was ridiculous.

"Hermione why the heck are you dancing with him?!" Ron yelled.

"Won Won come on! Miss mudblood is none of your concern!" Lavender pouted.

"Oi!" Harry yelled, coming over to join the quarrel, "I told you not to call her that bitch."

"Harry leave her out of this," Ron growled, not breaking eye contact with the vampire. Everyone in the entire hall had gone quiet. The band looked at each other before striking up a very intense piece of music, almost perfect for the scene. It was called Dragon Rider, by Two Steps From Hell. "Ron, get lost," Hermione spat, "You have no power over me!"

"No mudblood, he doesn't! But he's right. Get away from my boyfriend!" Pansy growled, glaring at the girl next to her vampire.

"Theo, I told you this was a bad idea!" Blaise moaned. Theo just grinned.

"Leave Hermione alone!" Parvati snapped.

"Make me GryffinBitch!" Pansy said loudly, angrily.

"Enough!" Snape yelled, trying to make himself seen by the entire hall of students.

"Students please!" McGonagall cried out.

"You will pay for that one Parkinson!" Padma yelled.

"Malfoy I said get the fuck away from her!" Ron yelled, furious.

"Why should I?" Draco snapped, humiliated that the whole hall was looking at him and Granger standing together.

"Please just stop fighting?" Hermione moaned.

"Granger why the hell? You're fraternising with the enemy!" Ron yelled.

"Enemy?!" Draco cried out, enraged, "Says the one who fucking attacked an innocent girl twice!"

"Oh my god..." Hermione muttered, embarrassed immensely.

"LEAVE HIM OUT!" Lavender yelled, "She's a frigging mudblood! Us purebloods can do what we want to it!" That stung.

"MISS BROWN!" A teacher shrieked.

"YOU BITCH TAKE THAT BACK!" Ginny screamed. Hermione bit her lip. Really? Was that really what she thought of her?

"Draco come over here where you belong!" Pansy pleaded. Draco shut his eyes tightly and prayed to evaporate on the spot. He didn't. "MUDBLOOD LEAVE HIM BE!" Pansy screamed at her, whereas Lavender just stormed forward and slapped Hermione's face, causing her to stumble into Draco, who discreetly put his hand out to stable her. "SHUT UP!" Parvati yelled, whilst Ginny completely lost it and ripped her angel wings off and flung herself at Pansy, knocking her off her feet. "GINNY WEASLEY!" Another teacher yelled, but the swarm of students was too thick for any teacher to penetrate it. "Ginny get back here!" Harry yelled, going after his girlfriend. "LUMOS SOLEM!" Hermione shrieked, pointing her wand high in the air, emitted a bright beam of light, as bright as sunlight, blinding everybody in the room. She'd only used that spell once before, in their first year at Hogwarts. "EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" She yelled. Everyone was now looking at her. "Ginny get off of Parkinson! You are both prefects! Act like it! As for you Ronald Weasley, I am only dancing with the head boy, as the head girl and head boy had to do a dance together, unfortunately. Does that satisfy you? And you, Pansy? Good! Now could we please just carry on with this party already?!" Everyone continued to stare for a moment, before Ginny slowly got off of Pansy, and Pansy stood up, brushing herself down. Hermione nodded at the band and they started to play an upbeat version of Hello, by Adelle. Then, she walked over to Professor McGonagall and apologised profusely. "Miss Granger, I know perfectly well that it was Mr Weasley who instigated this whole affair, so stop worrying yourself. However, I do want to just say that there was never a discussion where you and Mr Malfoy had to dance," McGonagall smiled knowingly. Hermione blushed and thanked her head of house, before turning and walking away.

"Minerva I strongly suggest -" Snape began.

"There will be no punishment, other than for Miss Brown for what she said, and twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin," McGonagall interrupted him, closing the discussion. At this rate it looked like bloody Hufflepuff would win the house cup.

"Reparo," Harry murmured to Ginny's back, and the wings fixed themselves back onto the dress.

"Thanks Harry," she smiled.

"I need to talk to Hermione for a sec," he replied with a smile. Ginny nodded and turned to Parvati and Padma. With a heavy heart, Harry traipsed over to Hermione, who was sitting on her own with a glass of water. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," Harry grinned, "Look, I know for a fact that what you said was not true." Hermione looked away. "Are you like... Into Malfoy?"

"HARRY?!" Hermione said aghast, looking at him shocked, "Never!"

"Yeah, Gin said you'd say that. Look I didn't want to come here to fight," Harry said quickly, spotting Hermione's expression, "I just wanted to apologise for Ron being a jerk. Everything will be fine in the end alright?" Hermione nodded. "I should be going back to Gin now," he smiled, "bye 'Mione." And with that he walked back and Hermione's gaze fell on Pansy and Draco. He really was a good dancer. "Snap out of it!" She thought furiously. "Death eater!"

.

"What the hell Drakey?!" Pansy moaned, "Blaise said he dared you! Were you lying? No Draco get the fuck away from me!" She snapped as Draco went to touch Pansy's shoulder. "Pans it waaaas a dare, but we also had to do a dance as head boy and girl, it's just I was kinda mad about it and... Blaise pushed me to do it. It meant nothing I swear!" Draco pleaded with her.

"You told me before you didn't like her," Pansy sighed. Draco looked at her, worriedly. "Tell me, if Weasley hadn't interfered, would you two still be dancing?" She asked, in a firm tone. Draco closed his eyes and lied.

"Never, she's nothing I swear Pansy."

"That's a lie!" Pansy choked through fresh tears, hurt.

"What? No it's not - Pansy don't cry."

"Tell me the truth!" She sobbed angrily.

"I don't know!" He yelled.

"Draco I love you, but this is tiring. You don't love me. You never will. There's plenty of guys in Slytherin who'd be more than happy to be mine! You're just a spoilt jerk who takes me for granted!"

"Pansy wait!" Draco called, but she was already at the doors, banging them both open and storming out, cat tail swishing behind her. "Damn you blew it," Theo muttered.

"Don't you fucking DARE start!" Draco spat angrily, "You instigated this! All of it! I hope you two are happy!"

"Draco! Hear me out man. This is stupid!"

"Piss off!"

"No." Theo breathed, "You need to sort it out man. The world knows you and Pansy will never make it and I know for a fact that you couldn't keep your eyes off your dorm mate."

"Leave me ALONE!" The vampire fumed, storming over to the drinks table and getting an empty glass, then heading straight over to Fred and snapping angrily, "I want a full glass!" He held out his glass, waiting.

"Geez Malfoy calm it! Why should I -" Fred began, but Draco just snatched the bottle of fire whisky and poured it into his glass with a steady hand, then shoved it back at Fred with a couple of sickles and chugged down the liquor. With that, he slammed the glass down on the table and went to stand with Theo, as Blaise was dancing with Daphne still. What the hell had just happened?

.

"Harry I love you too, but why are you -" Ginny smiled but Harry put his finger on her lip and silenced her.

"Because I never want you to forget," he breathed. Ginny smiled.

"Erm... Harry?" Ron asked awkwardly. Ginny whipped around and glared at her older brother.

"What could you possibly want?" She spat.

"Hey look, Gin, I'm really sorry for everything. Look I messed up... Big time... But I still like... Like I want to make sure you're all okay," Ron sighed. "What ever," Ginny sighed, not in the mood for another scene.

"Harry?" Ron asked again, "It's ten to midnight."

"Yeah alright," Harry sighed, forcing a smile. He kissed Ginny on the forehead and went over to Neville and Luna, who were dancing to Uptown Funk. "Hey, Neville," Harry grinned awkwardly, "A word?" Neville nodded and followed Harry to a private corner. Harry whispered something to him and Neville looked nervous for a moment, but then nodded his head defiantly and looked him dead in the eye, saying something back. Then, just like that, Harry and Ron left the hall and Neville returned back to Luna, to dance the last five or so minutes they had on the dance floor.

.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled, "Where's Harry?"

"I'm not sure, he came over a minute ago being all apologetic and weird but yeah. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Wait you too?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Wait he weirded out on you too?!" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed, "And then Ron came over and -"

"And what?!" Hermione said panicky, "Tell me everything!"

"He apologised for being a jerk and told Harry it was ten to midnight," Ginny breathed, realisation dawning on her.

"Then what?"

They left..." She breathed, "And went over to Neville and Luna... Neville looked shocked, Harry was whispering something to him..."

"Oh my God... No!" Hermione moaned, "They're leaving! They're leaving to find those damn horcruxes!"

"No they - they can't!" Ginny gasped, aghast, no idea on what horcruxes were.

"Come on!" Hermione said firmly, haring out of the hall heading for Gryffindor tower, Ginny right behind her. The clock struck midnight, with twelve, Earth shattering dongs. Upon the eleventh dong, Hermione was at the portrait, panting "Fortitudo!" The portrait swung open to let her in and Hermione tore her way up to the boys dorm, casting on the stairs. "Harry!" She screamed, looking around the room, but in vain. No one was there. She wrenched their draws open and found them empty, all their belongings had disappeared. "Oh my God," Ginny breathed, clutching her throat and clenching her eyes shut tight. Both their brooms were gone too. Hermione pelted over to the window to see the silhouette of two figures on brooms and an owl soaring along side them. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could. She thought she saw one of the brooms turn and drop slightly, but they were so far away. Hermione collapsed onto the window sill and watched the boys soar out of sight.

He thought he heard his name, so he urged around to look back at the place he'd grown up in and saw his dorm light on and a silhouette of a girl staring out the window. He could have sworn he saw bushy hair. "Hermione," he murmured.

"Come on," the red haired boy sighed, drawing Harry out of his thoughts. "We have a mission ahead and horcruxes to destroy and after all that, a dark lord to kill." And with that, Harry turned back to the mission at hand and flew beside his best friend. Ron looked over at him and murmured, "Come on, Chosen One."

 **A/N Awwwwe I feel so bad for the girls. Draco and Hermione are finally closing up the gap a bit, but what'll they think now they've been seen by the whole school together? Was Hermione's excuse enough? Again, please review guys, they mean a lot. Well, see you on Friday!**


	12. Ch11 - Lavender Brown

**A/N Hey! Back with another update, if you're new, read and review, if you've been following this story from the very beginning, well done, and review. Like I said last chapter, the reviews mean a lot and I like to include your say in the story. This is a fairly long chapter and so...**

Chapter 11 - Lavender Brown

"Hermione," Ginny sobbed, an hour later, 1am, 1st of November.

"Yeah Gin?" Hermione smiled to her best friend. They were both sitting against the wall of the Common Room, as everyone had come back from the ball by now and were sleeping. She was trying to keep a brave face for Ginny. If she broke down, there would be no one else to support the poor girlfriend. "Will they... You know... Come back?" Ginny asked through tears.

"Of course they will, just give it a few months and you'll have your boyfriend back," Hermione smiled back.

"Thank you," Ginny said after a long silence broken only by muffled sobs made by the young ginger girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione smiled but Ginny leapt up and hugged her. They sat like that for a while until Ginny said heavily, "Seventeen years ago, almost exactly, Harry's parents died at the hand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now, seventeen years later, Harry is going out to avenge them."

Hermione smiled in thought and finally said, "We should go to bed. Do you want me to stay in your dorm tonight?"

"Nah... I'm fine. Thanks 'Mione," Ginny replied with a smile. Hermione nodded and left the Common Room.

Rushing silently down to her Common Room, she muttered "Spero," pushed the button and walked briskly into the comfy, homely room and collapsed down onto one of the sofas. "Late again?" drawled a voice from the shadows. Hermione started and sat bolt upright, glaring at Draco, still in his vampire costume, through the dim moonlight. "Again, why, may I ask, are you lurking in the shadows Malfoy?" Hermione growled through tears.

"Wondering where you were," Draco shrugged.

"Care to explain why?"

"Why are you lying on the couch?"

"I asked first."

"Fine, I was simply curious why you legged it out with Miss Weasel."

"I'm lying on the couch because... Oh Malfoy I haven't got time for this!"

"I told you now you tell me."

"Make me!"

"Honestly I'm too tired for this argument -"

"Then leave me be!"

"Is it about me? Are you embarrassed you danced with me?"

"What?! N - No! I... No it's got nothing to do with that!"

"Then what is it!" Draco said impatiently, swishing his wand and illuminating all the candles. He was already in a bad mood about Pansy. "Granger what the fuck? Wha - Why are you crying?" Now with the bright light glaring down on her, Hermione's tear streaked, makeup run face was available for all eyes to see. "Will you just leave it Malfoy?"

"Was it Weasel?"

"No!"

"Someone else?"

"What? I - For Merlin's sake Malfoy just go!" Hermione yelled through a sore throat. Draco did not move. He kept looking down at the pathetic looking mess on the sofa. "Go," Hermione said through a hoarse voice. Draco looked at her for another moment, before getting up, opening the cupboard above him, getting a glass out and filling it with water. He then walked over to her and set the glass upon the table, before retiring to his dorm. Hermione looked down at the glass and picked it up with shaking hands. "He could have at least said goodbye," Hermione thought, thinking about Harry. Slowly, the dead bride drank her water, her lips staining the glass a deep reddish black, and went into her room to grab her nightgown, before traipsing back out to the bathroom to have a late night shower.

After her shower, Hermione retired to her room in her nightgown, looking at the clock to check the time. Two thirty am. And she wasn't tired. Hermione carefully hung her dress and veil up in her wardrobe before flinging herself onto her bed. Under the covers, Hermione didn't feel a bit more tired. In fact, she just felt more awake than ever. After an hour of tossing and turning, Hermione just gave up and stood up, clutching onto her pillow, and walked over to sit on her windowsill, which was more of a window seat. She sat with her knees pulled up tight to her chest and opened the window a crack to let the wind rustle through her hair, which had returned to its usual state after the shower. Where were they now? Were they camping in some damp forest, or in some hut on a sandy beach perhaps? And why hadn't they considered taking her with them?! Angry, Hermione cast a silencing charm around her room as to not disturb anyone else, and threw her pillow at the wall. She could feel another mental breakdown coming on but she tried to keep it in. This was not the time. But then, when was it ever? She screamed.

-.

Beep. Hermione shifted in her bed, trying to get comfortable.

Beep. She shifted again, wondering why her back ached.

Beep. What was that impertinent beeping noise anyway?

BEEP! "Alright!" Hermione yelled, sitting bolt upright and nearly falling off her bed - although she wasn't on her bed. Looking around, Hermione noticed she'd managed to fall asleep on the windowsill. No wonder her back was aching. Hermione stood up, groaning at the pain in her back. BEEEEEEEEP! She turned and flicked her wand viciously at the magical alarm clock she'd bought recently from Hogsmeade. Yawning, the head girl began to get dressed, deciding not to have a shower as she'd had one mere hours ago. She guessed she'd fallen asleep at about four fifteen a.m, and it was now six forty eight.

Draco woke about a quarter of an hour later to the smell of Granger - again. Sighing, he swung his legs over his bed and sat up on the edge of it - to see his eagle owl tapping on his window. Yawning, he got up, wearing a black t-shirt and boxers, and opened the window, holding out his arm for the owl and taking the letter out of his beak. He recognised his father's writing on the front and sighed. It was bound to be another letter yelling at him to go to the meetings. The eagle owl took off in a flurry of feathers, leaving one behind. Flicking the letter open, he read the first line and gulped.

"Dear Draco,

Due to recent events, you're mother is asking your presence in the house for lunch on Wednesday. We are all expecting you as we are in need of a serious discussion about your antics and priorities. We are aware of your school work overload as you have explained in previous letters but this is urgent. If you do not make Wednesday lunch by no later than ten minutes after your second lesson I will take matters personally into my own hands. We are expecting you.

Sincerely,

Your Father"

"Accio school clothes," he muttered, and a pile of freshly laundered clothes zoomed over to him, and landed in his outstretched hand. "Recent events," he muttered, thinking about the recent event. He glanced at the letter again briefly, before tossing it onto the bed and walking over to his door, swinging it open. He noticed Granger sitting on the arm of one of the black sofas, sipping a mug of what he assumed was tea or coffee. Taking no further notice of the girl, he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later he was dry again and feeling much more awake. He pulled on his clothes and walked back outside. She was still sitting there. "How long have you been sitting there?" He asked, walking over to her. She didn't seem to even acknowledge him. "Oi! Granger!" He tried again. Nothing. She sat perfectly still, staring at some invisible spot on the wall directly in front of her, holding her mug of coffee (definitely coffee judging by the smell) in her lap. "Granger! Snap out of it!" Draco snapped, standing right next to her. She jolted and the mug of coffee slipped from her grasp and soaked her legs. But she didn't even flinch, making Draco assume it was cold. "W-What?" She stammered.

"I said, how long have you been sitting here?" He asked again.

"Um... What's the time?"

"Have you been here all night?"

"What? No of course not. Don't be so silly."

"Really," Draco smirked, giving her a very unconvinced look.

"Really," she said back, sternly.

"Soooo..."

"Since about six fifty!"

"No need to snap at me Granger," he smirked, "Six fifty. That was fucking ages ago. That was like..." He looked at the clock, which now read: 'seven twenty'. "That was like half a bloody hour ago!" Draco exclaimed, shocked.

"Uhu," Hermione nodded, paying no attention whatsoever.

"God Granger I'm going to breakfast," Draco snapped, turning and walking out. Then he paused and said amused, "And you might want to clean up your legs." Hermione looked at her coffee stained legs and got his point. Draco left to the sound of his dorm mate swishing her wand irritably. What had got her wand in a knot - more than usual anyway.

Draco walked over to the Slytherin table, over to Pansy, who was sitting with Tracy, Daphne and Millicent. "Pans -"

"Leave off Malfoy," Pansy hissed. He shook his head and glared at her for a moment, before he turned back around and sat with Theo and Blaise. He needed to marry her at some point so she ought to start warming to him again. "Man I'm sorry Draco," Blaise murmured. Draco scowled at him and grabbed a platter of bacon and helped himself to a cooked breakfast. "We're cool though right?" Blaise asked, trying to sound confident.

"You've lost me my girlfriend, Blaise!" Draco snapped, "I might as well hang out with Crabbe and Goyle! At least they don't screw with my life!"

"Hey I was reluctant! It was Theo's -" Blaise snapped, but stopped when Theo glared at him.

"Just piss off," Draco muttered, shutting his friends up.

A few minutes later, he saw the brunette walk through the doors, looking very distant. He didn't know what she had to be sad about. It's not like she just lost her boyfriend - well she did but... "For Salazar's sake Draco stop thinking about the mudblood!" Draco's brain yelled at him. Draco shook his head and watched the girl out of the corner of his eye, walk over and sit at her usual end of the Gryffindor table, on her own - again. Apart from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, most people stayed at their own house tables out of habit, even though they could sit where they wanted. All the Slytherins sat together, and all the Gryffindors sat on their table. It was odd though, "Why has Weaslette and Scarface not gone to sit with Know It All?" Draco thought. His eyes did a quick scan of the hall, spotting the ginger girl with a gaggle of girls including the loony one from Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor girl from his class, an identical match to the Gryffindor girl who wore Ravenclaw robes, and the stupid boy from Gryffindor - Longbottom. "Where is Scarface and Weaselbee?" He thought aloud. Theo looked up at him and then to the Gryffindor table. So did Blaise.

"That's a point," Theo nodded confused, "Where are Potter and Weasel?" Draco looked at him. And then it dawned on him. He looked closely at the ginger girl and noticed that she, too, looked like a wreck. She was definitely crying and looked - confused? A few seats from her, the Lavender girl was looking distraught. And then at the other end of the table, the head girl sat quietly, silent tears ruining her untouched food. He knew what was wrong, and didn't know how to feel about it. Potter and Weasel were missing.

After breakfast, the blonde Slytherin boy walked briskly up to his dorm to pick up his bag, although he had other intentions too. He'd seen the mudblood - muggleborn - leave mere minutes before. "Spero," he said dryly, before entering. "Where are they?" He asked roughly, walking over to her. Hermione flinched and glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for your -"

"Where are Potter and Weasel?" He asked clearly and impatiently. Hermione froze, but then scowled and turned to get her bag. "Hey!" He shouted at her retrieving back, but she was already out the portrait hole letting loose a sob with fresh tears cascading down her face. "Damn it..." He muttered.

-.

It wasn't until Wednesday that Draco finally got to talk to Hermione, as she'd been avoiding him as much as possible. On Wednesdays, the Slytherins had Defence against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors as a double period in the morning and it was the perfect opportunity to corner the bookworm and get a confession. He hadn't been able to ask her in potions, which was the only other lesson he shared with the Gryffindors (apart from the defence against the dark arts class on Fridays). "You'll be working in pairs today class," Professor Lupin smiled cheerfully.

"What are we doing Professor?" Parvati asked brightly.

"Today we will be putting what you have learnt throughout last term into practice," Lupin answered with a smile, "So, naturally, as last term included a lot of defensive and offensive spells, and a recap on dangerous creatures, we will be duelling in pairs. Use as many different spells as you want to bring your opponent down."

The class started moving into their own pairs. Lavender very sulkily went over to partner up with Parvati, who accepted her begrudgingly; Dean partnered with Seamus; Goyle went with Millicent; Crabbe paired up with Pansy. "Blaise?!" Theo moaned in annoyance, as Blaise just shrugged apologetically and partnered up with Daphne, who he had kissed the previous night at the ball. Theo just glared at him and paired up with Draco, which left Hermione and Neville. "Hey Neville," Hermione sighed, trying to smile but wasn't particularly up to it. "Hey Hermione!" Neville grinned, but his face fell at the sight of Hermione. "Okay look, pretend I'm a death eater Hermione, it'll take your mind off it honestly," he grinned. Hermione looked at him sarcastically and grinned, "Expelliarmus." To her complete and utter surprise, Neville dodged. "Pertrificus Totalus!" He cried back, but Hermione easily dodged it.

Five minutes later however, Neville had crashed into a desk and was lying limp on the floor. "Oh my gosh Neville are you okay?!" Hermione cried out, running over to the bleeding boy. She'd hit him with a heavy stupify curse and he'd been knocked off his feet and sent flying into the desk. The desk splintered slightly and Professor Lupin was on his feet, running over to the pair of them. "Rennevate," Lupin said loudly, flicking his wand at the unconscious victim. He bent down slightly to the horrified looking girl and whispered, "Maybe go a little easier next time huh Hermione?" Neville stirred and let out a strangled moan, clutching his ankle. "Damn," Lupin muttered, "Sprained ankle come on Neville."

Hermione bit her lip and said in a hurry, "Does he need to go to the hospital wing?"

"Not really, no, but it would be best don't you think?" Lupin smiled gravely, making Hermione feel even worse. "Seamus could you take Neville up?" He asked.

"Sir," Seamus moaned in his Irish accent, "Why me? Expelliarmus!" He yelled, his concentration back on Dean. Lupin looked around the room and his expression turned even more exasperated. Everyone looked very busy except from... "Theo what are you doing?!" Lupin called over, slightly annoyed and walking over to the pair of Slytherins. "Draco's being too harsh on me sir," Theo fake whimpered. "I'm sure you're fine," Lupin said dryly. Then his expression changed and he said brightly, "Why don't you take Neville up to the hospital wing?" Theo looked outraged.

"Professor I'm duelling Draco!"

"No you're not," Lupin pointed out, "And I'm asking you to stop." Theo growled and stomped over to Neville, shoulders hunched, and helped him out the door. No one saw what happened after that, but Draco guessed it was alright. Theo never was too harsh on others, despite their house or blood type.

"Who will I duel now sir?" Draco sighed, once the door had closed. Lupin looked around and spotted Hermione sitting on a desk. Draco looked up at him in horror and said arrogantly, "No. Don't even think about making me work with her!"

"You will do what I say Draco. Please go and work with her," Lupin said kindly with an edge to his voice. Draco let out an irritated huff and stormed over to the girl saying loudly, "Stupify!" Hermione turned and quickly whipped her wand out in front of her standing up shouting, "Protego!" Draco smirked and shot back another curse, to which Hermione dodged and shouted, "Impedimenta!" He dodged it and smirked, "Locomotor Mortis." But that too, missed. He sent another curse at her and it lightly skimmed her ear. They started circling each other, moving round and dodging incoming curses.

"Incendio!" She yelled, and a smile briefly flickered across her face as Draco's robes caught fire. Fuming, he muttered, "Aguamenti," and a spout of water gushed from his wand, putting his robes out and leaving them slightly smoking. But she had waited too long. "Incarcerous!" Draco bellowed at her and, for the second time that year, large black ropes flew from his wand and snaked their way up Hermione, pinning her to the wall. "Get them off me!" Hermione screamed, attempting to wrench them off of herself but they only tightened. Nobody else in the room noticed. Why? Why did she feel like she was living her thoughts when he did this; tangled and confused. And then she heard Ron's voice. Mudblood. "Get OFF!" She squealed, but Ron was walking towards her. Ron, her ex-best friend. He had his wand out. She writhed and fought the ropes and then - Draco's face swam in to replace her fictitious Ron. Draco smirked and walked up to the struggling girl, chuckling a little. She looked him dead in the eye stubbornly but even he could see the glimmer of panic in them. He smirked but his face fell when he realised exactly what he was doing - again. He was bullying her - again. She shrank away from him and he flicked his wand, muttering, "Emancipare," and the ropes loosened enough for Hermione to wrench them off and point her wand at him yelling another offensive spell, which he dodged successfully. She looked livid. "Granger," he muttered, as she tried another spell at him, which missed.

"What?" She spat.

"Where are they?" He asked quietly, mere centimetres away from her. She looked away from him and closed her eyes breathing slowly. "Do the teachers even know they're gone?" He muttered.

"I told McGonagall Monday after potions. Why do you care Malfoy?"

"Where are they?"

"I told you Sunday night just to leave me alone and I meant it!"

"Is this what you were upset about? That's why you and Weaslette legged it?"

"Malfoy please!"

"No!" Malfoy hissed.

"STOP IT!" She screamed angrily. He had no idea why he was pressurising her like this. She looked furious and desperate and, underneath the mask, miserable.

Thankfully for Hermione, the bell rang just then and Hermione shouldered her bag and walked briskly out of the room. "Hey mudblood!" A girl called behind her. Hermione kept walking, ignoring her. "Mudblood I'm talking to you!" Lavender shouted at her. Hermione turned and Lavender smacked her face. "What the hell?!" Hermione cried in anger.

"Got your attention now haven't I mudblood," Lavender spat, "Where are they?"

"What?" Hermione spluttered.

"Where's my Won Won?! He's gone and you know where. TELL ME!"

"Ha," Hermione smiled sadistically, "Did your Won Won trust Miss Mudblood with his whereabouts but not his pathetic girlfriend?Cute!" Someone passing by sniggered. Hermione turned to see Seamus and Dean smirking at her comment.

Lavender fumed and then her face changed. "Well I just want to let you know that my Won Won is an amazing dancer," she giggled, "and kisser come to that. Did you see us ki -"

"Not wanting to be rude, Lavender," Hermione said bitterly, "But I really don't care. I don't want to know how your boyfriend kisses you and you can't make me tell you where they are."

"Oh thank Merlin you can finally admit he's my boyfriend. Mine! And you can stop running after other people's boyfriends too! First it's me, then poor Parkinson, who's next? Your mum?!" Lavender shrieked and laughed loudly. Hermione swung her fist at her but she dodged. "You couldn't get much better than a pathetic muggle if you tried!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MUM PATHETIC YOU BITCH!" Hermione screamed.

"Lavender do the world a favour and walk away, you're doing yourself no favours," Seamus retorted annoyed, in a very Irish accent.

"I'm sorry mudblood, but you're just so... How can I put this... Worthless. Nobody would ever be with you even if you tried!" Lavender cackled, ignoring Seamus, but Hermione was already storming off in the other direction, towards the library. The pair of boys walked away, throwing dirty looks back at the Gryffindor Bitch.

She flung herself onto her usual window seat and took out a Defence Against the Dark Arts revision book, but could not concentrate on the text. Ten minutes later and she'd read a single line. Sighing, she picked up her bag and headed back for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She arrived a minute late, and apologised to Professor Lupin. She sat in the only available seat, which was right at the back of the classroom on the left. There were only two other people on the back row of desks and one of them was looking right at her. Hermione tried to ignore the blonde Slytherin and looked ahead of her, not seeing anything. Her teacher was writing something on the blackboard and she could hear the odd snippets of sentences Lupin was saying such as, "You will be writing... Must include detail on... Finish by the end of the lesson... Vampires... Mudbloods... Purebloods... Worthless... Mudbloods..." Tap tap tap. Someone was drumming their fingers on the table. She looked at Professor Lupin, and realised she'd started imagining everything he'd said since he'd said 'finish by the end of the lesson.'

"And I know you all have your own books but if I could just have a volunteer to dish out some of my books to the class, as they include much more precise notes on what we are writing about," Lupin said with a smile. Lavender's hand shot straight up into the air and she smiled, "I'd be happy to help Sir!"

"Why thank you Miss Brown," he replied warmly, "Over in the back cupboard next to the door." Lavender smiled and stood up, walking over to the cupboard and bending down to pull out the books.

She'd just given Draco and Theo a book to share when suddenly she was bearing down on Hermione with the last, very tattered looking book. "Stop sulking mudblood, you look as pathetic as this book without even trying," Lavender smirked quietly, so only Hermione could see or hear her, "Even my lovely boyfriend agrees. He never had any feelings for you, seeing as he was dating me during the summer." Hermione felt if possible, even heavier. All through the summer? Lavender left smirking, with a skip to her walk. She and Ron had only started dating on the 31st of July. When had he gotten together with the girl she once called friend?

Halfway through the lesson, Draco leaned over to Theo and muttered in a slightly concerned voice, "I swear she hasn't picked up her quill all lesson." Theo glanced up at him and followed his vision to the brunette, who was sitting with her chin in her hands, elbows on knees, and looked pretty upset - which wasn't unusual for her anymore, he'd decided.

It was 12:10, twenty minutes to the bell, when Professor Lupin came round to check their progress, and stood behind Hermione for a long time. She sat, twiddling her quill between her fingers, staring at her parchment, which read the date and her name. "You've been sat here for over an hour now Hermione, I'm surprised in you. Do I really have to put my top student in for a detention?" Lupin sighed over her shoulder. Hermione blanched and looked at her paper, her mind as blank as it was. "Is it because Harry and Ron are -" he began. "No!" Hermione snapped at his name. It's name. Lavender caught her eye and smirked, before standing up and walking over to her. "Sir, I think I've finished Sir!" She beamed, then added in mock shock, "Merlin Hermione! You haven't written anything!" Draco and Theo looked around at the two girls. "Hey what? Hermione is that true?" Dean asked surprised.

"Hermione?" Parvati asked uncertainly. Hermione shut her eyes and listened to Lupin move away from her and along to someone else's desk. "Mudblood," Lavender whispered in the head girl's ear, "You have no friends." Hermione sat, angrily in her seat and said as calmly as possible, "Sit in your own seat." Lavender just smirked and went back to her own seat.

No sooner than two minutes later though, a square piece of parchment the size of a post it note was thrown over scrunched up into a ball and hit Hermione hard on the head. Rubbing it furiously, she glared at Lavender just as furiously, who was smirking at her, and unfolded the note. Anger, hatred and sadness all flooded into her head with a mixture of a hundred other emotions as she read the moving enchanted message: "No friends for you to run and cry to, they abandoned you. Who'd want you? You're nothing more than a filthy, worthless, mudblood, mudblood." Hermione screwed it back up and tossed it onto the floor. Enraged, she stood up and looked at her desk, before swinging her hand across it and sending her blank parchment into the air and watched briefly as it flew to the floor. Aware that all eyes had turned to her, she picked up her bag and threw her quill and unopened ink into it before kicking her table over and stalking out, kicking her chair over too as she went. "HERMIONE GRANGER?!" Professor Lupin yelled, confused and exasperated. The oak doors banged shut behind her. Parvati sat there dumbstruck, as did the rest of the class. Lavender however looked beyond smug. Noticing this, Draco picked up the scrunched up bit of paper and unfolded it, his eyes widening. He reread the message over and over again, anger bubbling inside him like a volcano ready to explode with every word he read. Only he was aloud to hurt her like that. Fuming, he slammed it down on his desk and looked wildly around the room for Lavender, but Theo grabbed his shoulder to stop him from making a scene. He too seemed outraged though. "Professor, I think you should see this," Theo called over to Lupin, who strode over to the pair and snatched up the note. His eyes reread the words until he looked beyond furious. "Who wrote this?" He asked in a deadly, trembling voice. No one raised their hand. Only Draco and Theo could see that it was clearly Lavender who did this, but neither of them were in the position of saying so. That message had Lavender etched all over it, woven into the very fibres of it, Salazar, it even smelt of her. He had to see if Hermione was alright "Wait WHAT am I thinking?!" He yelled in his head angrily. He was not going to make a scene.

.

Charity Burbage's lessons were never the most gripping, although the youngest Weasley did do her best to listen, even with the Ravenclaws bickering away constantly. It just so happened, that whilst listening briefly to a rant about mobile phones, Ginny Weasley's eyes moved to the door, where she could hear running footsteps. "Smart phones are now used by nearly every muggle in the western civilisation, as they can be not only used for calling and texting, but simple things such as calculators and even games! Now, who knows what the Internet is?" Professor Burbage smiled encouragingly. Ginny was barely listening now, her hand was in the air and was straining for attention. "Yes Miss Weasley? Do you know what the Internet is?" the middle aged woman asked kindly.

"Err... What? Yes but - Miss can I go outside please?" Ginny asked distracted. She had seen a girl with brown hair streak past and was positive it was Hermione. "Pardon? No absolutely -" Professor Burbage began.

"Please Miss, I think I saw one of my best friends run past crying. Can I at least see if she's okay?" Ginny employed. The blonde woman walked over to her and looked intently at her before saying, "As the bell will go in the next ten or so minutes and you have been a pleasure to teach so far this year, I will let you leave just this once." Ginny beamed and shoved her equipment into her bag, before darting out and following the muffled sobs. "Miss can I leave Miss?" asked a Gryffindor boy of the same year as Ginny (obviously as he's in her class). "Absolutely not!" Mrs Burbage cried in frustration, "Now, who can tell me what the Internet is?"

.

"Theo, do you still have those nosebleed nougats?" Draco muttered to his friend, giving in after a full two minutes after Lupin reading the note. "Yeah, you want?" Theo whispered back, grinning.

"No I was going to use them as cat treats," Draco muttered scathingly. Theo reached down into his bag and, after some heavy rummaging, pulled out a sweet. "Cheers mate," Draco smirked and bit into the orange side. Two seconds later, Draco had the sweet hidden and he'd gone a horrible pale colour. In addition to this, the first drips of blood were emerging from his nose. "Theo," Draco said loudly, with a slight drowsy tone to it, "Got any tissues?" Theo looked around and his face contorted into one of false surprise - although it looked pretty convincing. "Holy shit Draco you need to go to the hospital wing!" Theo gasped, gaping. Lupin looked around, about to scold Theo for his language, when he saw Draco and shook his head, walking over to the pair of them. By now, Draco's nose was streaming with blood. Lupin stopped in front of their table and looked intently at Draco before saying, "You may go," to Draco. Draco was about to leave when Lupin called his name and he turned back around. "Draco, don't cause any trouble."

"It's just the hospital sir," Draco reasoned.

"I know a nosebleed nougat when I see one," Lupin said in an undertone, so only the two boys could hear. Draco gulped. "Go do what you must, lesson's nearly over anyway," Lupin smiled cautiously, "and maybe after all that, you can tell me why you want to help your supposed enemy." Draco's eyes widened but a mere second later his face was contorted into disgust and he took his bag and left briskly.

Once the door had closed, he ate the purple side to the sweet and the blood instantly stopped and his face returned to its natural state. With a wave of his wand, all traces of blood had left him. And then he stopped. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself angrily. He was just about to go back inside the classroom when he heard distant running footsteps and someone, a girl he was sure, shout "Hermione!" Shaking his head, he started walking. The walking became faster and he was sure he could hear two pairs of feet so he sped up, walking quickly. Before he knew it he had broken out into a run, following the two females' footsteps. Then one of them stopped and, rounding a bend, Draco could see a redheaded figure standing at the end of the corridor, looking first to the left, then to the right. "Hermione!" She yelled, "What happened?! Where are you?!" Draco stopped at the other end of the corridor and looked at the confused redhead. He walked forward confidently until he was about four meters away from the girl, and stopped. Ginny heard him and spun around. It took a split second for her eyes to adjust to the blonde boy in front of her, but as soon as they did, she walked towards him and breathed, "What did you do?" Draco just looked at her and smirked.

"Nothing," he shrugged, still wearing his famous smirk.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy, you were in her class I know it! What the blazes happened?!" She growled, raising her voice at the end. They were so close that their foreheads were nearly touching. "Is that so? Well I can tell you it wasn't me, nor Blaise seeing as you mentioned him," Draco growled back, anger dripping off of the words he spoke, "I know all you Gryffin-brave-hearts all think us Slytherins are always to blame, but this time, try looking in your own house."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ginny, "My brother's gone!"

"Leaving his formidable girlfriend behind," Draco smirked casually, leaning back a little but keeping their eyes level. Ginny looked confused for a moment - but then it clicked. "What's she done?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She took a step back from the Slytherin, who nodded. "She's been bullying her," Draco muttered - and then added, "I think." Ginny looked uncertain.

"That's understandable, but why did she storm out? Assuming that's what she did," Ginny asked.

"It got... Out of hand," was all Draco could come up with.

"Go on," Ginny urged impatiently. Draco sighed and explained everything, all the time wondering why he was even here at all. "She WHAT?!" Ginny yelled, as he got on to describing the letter and Hermione's departure.

"Keep your bloody voice down!" Draco hissed, "I told you Granger read it, freaked out and -"

"How heartless is she?! Of course Hermione has friends! That BIT -"

"Keep your fucking voice down!" He hissed again.

"How could she," Ginny murmured, "And why is my brother dating her over Hermione?" Draco just shook his head and was about to say something about her brother not even deserving Hermione, when the bell sounded. All too quickly, doors all along the corridor burst open and streams of students flooded out into the tight space the corridor offered. When Draco looked back to the space Ginny had been, she was gone.

-.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, spotting her friend in the library. No answer. "Hermione!" Still, no reply. She ran up to the simmering student, who looked a lot calmer than expected, and gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Hermione! Anyone home?!" She called. Dazed, the brunette lifted her gaze to stare unseeingly into the redhead's eyes. Ginny shook her head and sat next to her on the window seat. "Saw you do a runner," Ginny started. Hermione just looked at the ginger girl. Why couldn't people just leave her be? "And Malfoy ran out after you, did you know that?" Ginny continued. Wait - she'd heard the name Malfoy. Why did that mean something? Oh yeah, Draco Malfoy. "Said Lav's been giving you a hard time," Ginny talked on, "Why didn't you say? - Hermione are you even listening to a word I'm saying?!"

"Oh look it's the mudblood who stormed out of class," a girl smirked I front of them.

"Piss off Parkinson," Ginny scowled at the Slytherin.

"Calm it Weaslette, I want to know where your boyfriend is, the whole schools been on about it."

"It's been like three days," Ginny sighed, irritated, "Surely you can ask someone -"

"Tell me or I'll hex you!"

"No! Leave us alone!"

"What's wrong with the mudblood anyway, raging out of class I didn't think was her type."

"Get a life Parkinson, stop invading others," Hermione growled, looking her dead in the eye.

"Are you talking to yourself? Mudblood? Who's the one invading my life?" Parkinson cackled. Mudblood. Mudblood mudblood mudblood. "Mudblood -"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Hermione, so loudly her voice cracked. Everyone looked at her. Madam Pince marched over to the trio. "You will not shout in her Miss Granger, do I make myself clear?!" She hissed at the girl, but Hermione just shouldered her bag and ran out, completely blanking the librarian. "Oh my God," Ginny breathed once the strict woman had left them. Pansy shook her head. Catching sight of her, Ginny breathed, "This is all your fault!"

"Oh come off it Weaslette! Me?"

"Yes you! Calling her a mudblood!"

"Really. That one word -"

"Yes that one word!"

"Chill it bitch, we all know your over reacting cos of your boyfriend. Besides if that word gets her all revved up then she's crazier than I thought and needs to grow up."

"Shut up! Anyway I could say the same for you! I saw you Sunday night -" Ginny began angrily, but Pansy had her wand to the redhead's throat.

"Shut it," Pansy breathed. Ginny shook her head and walked out the library for lunch. She was acting unusually calm for a Parkinson. Hermione wasn't in sight in the corridors or the hall.

-.

Draco was about to enter the hall when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no," Draco thought, "Fuck! The letter!" And with that, he ran outdoors onto the grounds and legged it as fast as he could to the gates. What had the letter said? Straight after lesson or something. He checked his watch. "No, no NO!" He thought, after seeing that lesson was ten minutes ago. He left the track to cut through the grass near the greenhouses to avoid the bend in the path, which would take extra time. This resulted in mud spattering all the way up his robes but he didn't care, as he could use a simple scouring charm for that. Lucius didn't take 'fashionably late' as an option.

It took another two minutes for him to reach the open gates. He stood there, hunched over, panting like a dog for another twenty seconds or so. Then, he pulled out his wand and apparated on the spot, feeling as though he was being sucked through a tight tube.

 **A/N Confusing. First of all, I think Lavender is being a bit of a meany there. Secondly, I wonder why Draco is being called home. It's just home right? What could possibly go wrong?! Find out next Tueday! Follow and Review!**


	13. Ch12 - Black Magic

**A/N WARNING includes lots of blood. On a brighter note, WE'VE REACHED 3000 VIEWS! Thank you people for reading this fanfic and leaving reviews. Brief recap, Hermione stermed out of class after Lavender picking on her, and Draco has just apparated home to meet up with his family. Sorry, this chapter's a lot shorter.**

Chapter 12 - Black Magic

Malfoy Manor stood casting a dark shadow upon the moors that Wednesday afternoon. The surrounding trees quaked and rustled, interrupting the silence on the moor. The black iron gates shone in the afternoon sun and the miserable pathway leading up to the manor gleamed with the rain from the previous night. A hooded figure stood by the inside of the gates, guarding the monstrosity beyond. A small figure in black apparated onto the cobbled driveway and fluently walked out, flicking his wand to remove all traces of dirt. Draco moved swiftly towards the gates, keeping his head down. "Halt!" the figure beyond the gates smirked.

"Let me through Scabior," Draco hissed impatiently.

"Draco?" Scabior mused in shock and amusement.

"Scabior," Draco nodded.

"You shouldn't be here," Scabior hissed. Draco looked at him with a confused expression for a moment.

"I haven't got time for this! I'm late as it is Scabior!" Draco said, stomping his foot impatiently.

"You need to leave Draco! Before he sees you!" Scabior growled earnestly.

"Who?" Draco breathed impatiently, heart pumping fast.

"Draco?" a voice said curtly from behind them. "Scabior let him in!" Lucius marched forward to great his son. Scabior, unwillingly, opened the creaking black gate and a ruffled looking Draco strode in, giving him a look of mild curiosity. "Son," Lucius said coldly, nodding his head. "Father," Draco replied with a nod, "I'm sorry I'm late." He wanted to make this short.

"No worries," Lucius replied in the same, cold tone. "Follow me." Confused slightly by the overly cold welcoming, Draco followed him into the mansion he was supposed to call home. He hadn't seen his father - properly seen him - since he had beaten him with his cane. The only thing different now was that he didn't have a murderous gleam in his eyes. He was still treating him as cold as ever.

The house looked the same; black and grey, stone slabbed flooring with numerous amounts of portraits of Malfoy ancestors on the stone walls. The entrance hall never did look very welcoming. The double doors in front were closed and the fireplace was lit but gave off no warmth to heat the miserable room. He used to like it, enjoy the cold look even but now - it was just so dark. "Where's mother?" Draco drawled to his father.

"Busy," Lucius said, not meeting his son's eyes. Noticing this, Draco repeated his question, harsher.

"Where's my mother?"

"I said she's busy Draco!" Lucius shouted angrily. Draco flinched but stood straighter and edged his hand towards his wand pocket. "You never asked me here for lunch did you?" Draco breathed. It made sense now.

"You're growing smarter Draco," Lucius smirked. Of course he hadn't received that letter as a simple invitation to dine with his parents. What had he been thinking?! "Why am I here?" Draco breathed, anger coursing through him like venom.

"I - we - would like to make sure you know where your loyalties lie," Lucius smirked. We?

"Fuck," Draco thought, closing his eyes. "He's here." The doors banged open and the face which haunted Draco's life strode slowly towards the boy, tall and proud. Snakelike. "Where is she?" The snake man hissed in a deadly voice which made the hairs stand up on Draco's back. "My wife has been... Dealt with, my Lord. She will one day understand," Lucius smirked. Voldemort looked down upon Draco, eyes glinting in the fire light. The chandelier swayed above them, chinking ever so slightly. "Draco," Voldemort finally hissed, breaking the silence. Draco was sorely tempted to just say "Yes, that is my name," but knew better of it. Instead he just stood there. Everyone present knew he didn't want to be a death eater. Only Draco knew how much he resented it. It had been alright at the start. Alright until the fact that his father had screwed up in his fifth year because of some crystal ball, had influenced him. Alright, until Voldemort had told him to kill Dumbledore, and let death eaters into the school, and he'd failed. Snape killed Dumbledore. Snape had done this. "Draco, I think it's time I teach you exactly how to treat your elders and show you what your priorities are," Voldemort spoke in a high, icy voice. Draco bowed his head and spoke, "Sorry... My Lord."

"Better," Voldemort smiled icily, "But, I need you to understand that being a death eater isn't a thing where you can turn up whenever, Draco. You will do as I say!" Draco looked up at him and tried not to glower, or snarl, or show any emotion whatsoever. The faintest twitch of an eyebrow might lead to - "Stand in the middle of the room Draco!" Voldemort ordered. "Lucius, would you like to teach your son where his priorities should lie?"

"Yes my Lord," he replied. He prowled over to his son and smirked. Draco took pride in the fact that his own smirk was a lot better than his decrepit father's. "Crucio," Lucius spat, pointing his wand directly at the boy. Draco stood his ground and did not quaver. He hated the cold look in his own father's eyes. "Come on Lucius, you can do better than that," Voldemort smiled evilly. "Crucio!" Lucius said firmer, watching his son start to shake but determinedly stood strong.

"Stop," Voldemort said emotionlessly, raising his hand. Lucius raised his wand and looked at his master. Voldemort strode over to Draco, a smirk held in place. "Do you know why I am doing this Draco?" he asked coldly. Draco looked at his Lord and said in a calm voice, "Because I am disappointing you, my Lord."

"Indeed you are Draco. You don't show up at meetings and recently, you refused to kill the Podmore family!" Voldemort said dryly, harshly. Ah, here were those recent events again. Draco had made up the excuse that he was really under pressure with school work, but it apparently wasn't good enough. "Are they dead, my Lord?" Draco asked, tentatively.

"Indeed they are. Bellatrix, a much more faithful death eater, took three highly trained death eaters and slaughtered all of them, once she'd tortured them, of course," Voldemort smiled wickedly. Draco bit his lip. One of them had been in the order. Did they know? It had been a week. Wait - why did he care about the order?! He needed to get this out of his head. Everything out! If Voldemort used Legilimency on him and saw anything, he had had it. "Draco," Voldemort hissed, "You have something to hide?" And he could feel Voldemort trying to get inside his head. He scowled and turned away. "CRUCIO!" He shrieked, turning to thrust his wand at the boy, who instantly felt his veins turn into hot wires and knifes stab into him. He screamed out through his teeth and rocked on the balls of his feet, willing the pain to go away. He. Could. Not. Breathe.

Finally the wand lifted and Draco found himself on the floor, bleeding, coughing up blood through blood stained teeth. He stood up quickly, angry with himself for showing weakness. "Lucius," Voldemort drawled, "Would you like to teach your son a lesson?" Lucius stepped forward and backhanded Draco's face and spat, "He's no son of mine." The colour from Draco's eyes drained, as well as all expression on his face. He knew it was coming but... But then his eyes hardened as he stared with hatred into the cold, grey eyes of his father's. It was expected. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Voldemort smirk. "That will be all then, Lucius." And then, a scream. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" A female yelled and ran up from the cellar door, sobbing. "Draco!" She sobbed, trying to get to her son.

"Lucius you told me she was taken care of," Voldemort drawled.

"You locked mother in the cellar, just to keep her away from me?" Draco breathed angrily.

"Narcissa go to our room, you don't need to watch this!" Lucius hissed.

"He's my SON!" She screamed, trying to get to her son but Lucius was holding her back.

"Mother do as he says, I'll be fine!" Draco demanded.

"No I won't, I won't! Please! My Lord I beg of you!"

"Cissy," Lucius warned.

"Mother just leave! You don't need to be involved!"

"Shut your mouth Draco, you have no right to -" Lucius began.

"Shut up! You leave out of this!" Draco yelled, then his voice softened, "Mother, please go. Now." Narcissa looked at her son desperately before backing away into the next room. Draco nodded at her. The door closed. Silence.

"You ought to tame that wife of yours, Lucius," Voldemort smirked after a long pause. Draco looked up from the floor and at the beast, looking him dead in the eye. "Do not -" he began, but was interrupted by a stare from his furious father, so he reiterated, "My Lord, my mother is a -"

"Your mother is the wife of a death eater and therefore my property!" Voldemort snapped harshly. That was too far.

"My MOTHER is nobody's property!" Draco yelled, looking from the man in front of him to his father, who was not unhappy by the dark lord's statement, and that just enraged the boy even more. He wanted to leave. Merlin he wanted to leave so badly. "Your mother, Draco, will be the last thing you discuss if you do not learn some respect!" Voldemort spat. "Women," he mused after a minute, "I don't know how you put up with her Lucius, they can be ever so stubborn. I wouldn't blame you if you just slit her throat. Of course I never bothered with a woman myself, love is weakness." Draco glowered at the pair of them. And then - "Draco, the cruciatus curse doesn't seem to have an effect on you anymore, as you didn't seem to learn your lesson in the summer," Voldemort drawled, his lips curling slightly. "My Lord?" Draco asked coldly. Voldemort noticed the tone and his smile broadened. "Draco where are your manners?" hissed Lucius, worried at how rude his son was being and wondering if this would have an influence on how the dark lord treated the family. "Tell me, Draco, have you heard of the 'maledictionem viginti et uno diebus' curse?" Voldemort asked quietly, smiling. Everything went silent, even Draco. "My, my, my Lord," Lucius stuttered, "That's ancient magic."

"Indeed," Voldemort mused, "Incase you haven't heard of it, Draco, it literally translates to 'The Curse of Twenty One Days.'" Draco had heard of it. He'd seen it, in a book, a few years back. It was banished by the ministry hundreds of years ago and labelled 'Unforgivable'. "Stand still, Draco, it will hurt less," the snakelike man hissed evilly. Lucius glanced up at him and then down at his son, worriedly. "My Lord - he's just a foolish boy. Surely you need not do this?" Lucius asked slowly.

"Ah come now Lucius. I understand that you want to protect your son but, after all, he is a rebel, a heretic, a traitor!" Voldemort chuckled. Draco stood defiantly, glaring at the back of the beast's head. "Of course, my Lord. He is... In need of punishment," Lucius replied. Voldemort grinned maliciously. "Maledictionem viginti et uno diebus!" The dark lord hissed, breaking out into an insane laugh as a jet of icy blue, green enlaced light shot from the man's wand ten feet before hitting the Slytherin directly in the stomach, causing him to emit an ear splitting scream, although he tried to keep most of it in. A burning hole appeared in his uniform and he sidled into the wall, trying to stay upright. He could feel everything soaking in blood, his blood. It was like the curse Potter had done to him the previous year but worse, so so much worse. The pain was excruciating, as bad as the cruciatus curse no, worse. Screaming through clenched teeth, letting out short, sharp breaths of agony, Draco lifted his head to look up at his torturer, silently begging him to stop. It was pitiful, he knew, but if begging would work then Salazar let him beg.

He fell. And then, blackness. He heard murmurs and the tiniest of pops, signalling the departure of Lord Voldemort. The world was swaying as if he were standing on a boat, but he was lying on the hard flagstone tiles of his home. Home. Home? What the fuck did that word even mean. The last thing he heard before completely blacking out was a muffled cry and running footfalls against the hard floor. He felt a body over him and a sensation of being lifted and... Embraced? Then - nothing.

He could feel a wet sp - someone was sponging his forehead!? He sat bolt up right - or at least tried, the result being very painful and made him fall back onto a very soft surface. "Draco," a female soothed. He opened his eyes and tried to focus, but everything was hazy. "Draco," that voice said again. "I'm sorry." She was sobbing. Why was she sobbing? Where was he? And who was she? "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry!" A lock of hair fell into his face, a long, brown curl. Pansy? No, brown and blonde. His vision cleared. "Mother?" Draco asked slowly. The older witch smiled through tears and nodded fervently. And then it all flooded back in one wave. The letter, his father, Voldemort, the torture and, more importantly, the curse. "How long have I been here?" Draco asked heavily, wondering exactly where 'here' was. He attempted to sit up again but was again met with the same throbbing pain presumably left by the curse - or the continuous torture, so he settled to propping himself up on his elbows. "Only ten minutes dear," Narcissa smiled thickly. She looked a mess, with mascara smudging her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco had never seen her like this. "Mother it's not your fault," Draco sighed, as he wrenched the blankets covering him off to look at the wound, only it was being covered by a large, white bandage. He looked skeptically up at his mother. "It was necessary, Draco. I need you to replace this whenever it soaks with blood and at least every morning and evening," she quipped.

"I need to get back to school," Draco muttered, his surroundings finally coming into focus. He was in the living room, as his mother obviously didn't have the strength to carry him up to his room. She had been so drained lately, ever since 'he' had started coming here more often. "Draco you can't go now!" his mother said, frowning, "Give it a day or -"

"A day?! Mother I need to get to school now!" Draco moaned, attempting yet again to get off of the sofa.

"My healing spells are weak, Draco! You can't apparate like this!" Narcissa pleaded, instinctively grabbing his forearm. He winced and she quickly let go, but she did not move her concerned gaze from his eyes. "Don't go," she pleaded softly, but Draco shook his head and stood up, wobbling slightly. Once he had regained his balance, he looked at his mother and said firmly, "I need to go."

"Draco, this isn't your father's fault -"

"My father's?! You heard him did you not?! He practically disowned me!"

"Draco he did not!"

"He DID! He hates me and I hate him no loathe him, too! And so should you!"

He hadn't meant to loose his temper with her, and he now fully regretted it once the tears came rolling down her cheeks. She was so thin. He hadn't been treating her well he was sure of it. But she still loved him. Both he and him. "Mother I didn't mean -" Draco began, but she was already getting up to leave. Draco looked after her and then turned on his heal, limping as defiantly as he could, out through the opposite doors. The next set of double doors lead him to the driveway, where Scabior looked him up and down disapprovingly. "I warned you," he muttered to Draco as quietly as he could, but Draco was in too much of a bad mood to acknowledge him. That was when Scabior grabbed Draco's wrist as he brushed passed him and Draco looked at him, irritated. "Let go," Draco hissed.

"Unless you're going to sort out your priorities, I suggest you don't return here. You are not a friend here, not unless you start acting like one of us."

Draco stared at him for a few moments before nodding and leaving. It was not a threat, more a warning. He left through the black iron gates that secured the manor, and disapparated, with a pop.

 **A/N what father would lock their wife away in a cellar to stop her protecting her son! I've never liked Lucius. And Scabior, he's not really mentioned enough in my opinion. Was he trying to help Draco? Comment** **what you think will happen** **next in your reviews. See y'all next Friday.**

 **IMPORTANT:** **I'm not online next week so I won't be able to update this on the 23rd or 26th. Will be updating this Friday though.**


	14. Ch13-Maledictionem Viginti Et Uno Diebus

**A/N Alright viewers, no words really needed apart from this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, leave your reviews below and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!** **Also on an important note, I'd like to say I've changed the rating to an M in case you haven't noticed, because of the amount of violence.**

 **Shout out to xGryffindorx, BookwormFOREVER15 and Nikhil Malfoy for reviewing, and I will include more Snape scenes later.**

Chapter 13 - Maledictionem Viginti Et Uno Diebus

"RRRRRGH" Draco cried out through gritted teeth. He was just outside the Hogwarts gates and was clutching his stomach tightly. Blood was dripping everywhere, the apparition had caused his newly, badly healed wound to open up and the gaping hole was needing some attention - fast. Assuming most people would be at lunch, therefore assuring him some privacy, Draco limped as quickly as he could to the castle, casting weak healing charms on himself to give him extra time. He used his wand also to whisk any spilt blood on the floor, which would be awkward to explain.

After limping five flights of stairs, Draco stumbled to the portrait of Boris the Bewildered and muttered, "Pine Fresh." After heaving it open, he entered the brightly lit prefects bathroom, and collapsed onto one of the sinks, turning the cold tap on full blast. Bits of water droplets sprayed up in his face and he panted heavily, suddenly thrusting his hand into the water stream and tossing the water onto his face.

After feeling slightly cooler, he undid his shirt, which he'd noticed had been mended, and undid the ruined, blood soaked bandage.

"Ferula," he muttered, and long white bandages swum out of his wand to wrap around his stomach down to his hips. He winced slightly as the soft cotton touched his raw skin.

He was so caught up in re-buttoning his shirt and pulling it down, that he didn't hear the door handle turn. However he did hear the gasp and whipped around, one hand firmly on his wand; the other furiously pulling his shirt back down and fastening it. "I'm s-sorry I didn't think anyone would be in here!" Hermione gasped as she whirled back around to face the door again. What had she walked in on? "Granger," Draco drawled, all panic leaving him when he saw it was only Granger.

"No I'll go!" Hermione stuttered as she tripped slightly over her robes to get out. "Granger," he drawled again, but she didn't answer. He flicked his wand and the door banged shut. "No," Hermione moaned, reaching the brass handle and trying to get out, tugging relentlessly. "Granger," he said in that same dull voice, a third time.

"Let me out!" She moaned. She hated this. She had come to the bathroom to cry and have a private breakdown. PRIVATE! She hid her face. This was too embarrassing! "Granger," Draco murmured, taking her right shoulder in his left hand and turning her around, "What's wrong?" Of course he knew what was wrong, or at least he thought he did. She was still bowing her head stubbornly, and he didn't like it. Salazar, he didn't want her to be upset. Why? He had no idea. Maybe it was because they were spending much more time together, as she was head girl. Yes that was it, if she was upset then that meant more head work for him.

Hermione didn't move, the tears trickling slowly. Then, something dawned on her. "Ginny told me you ran out after me," she murmured quietly. It was loud enough for Malfoy to hear though, and he didn't seem happy. This was her fault. All HER fault. "Why?" She asked, the killer word coming this time from her mouth. Draco noticed he was still holding the girl's shoulder and let go quickly, shuffling his feet "I erm... Read the note," Draco muttered. It was so tense that he could hear her freeze, standing stock still. "I... Granger I don't have to answer to you!" He scowled angrily, turning away.

"Wanted to tease me?" Hermione spat. Don't trust anyone. Draco was shocked by the hostility in her tone and turned back around.

"No!" He quickly replied. "Her - Granger I... I wanted to see if you were... If you..." But this was too much. There was no way in HELL she could make him say it. However, Hermione seemed to get it, as her jaw dropped. He glowered at her. "You were about to say my name," Hermione smiled slightly after a pause. Maybe she - didn't get it?

"Damn it," Draco cursed himself, "She noticed." They were standing about a foot apart, still looking at each other.

"This is all about him isn't it," Draco muttered. Hermione looked away but Draco twisted her jaw brutally to face him again (letting go after).

"Look, Granger," Draco began, "You need to move on. Weasel moved on from you, you need to do the same -"

"Ron chose to move on!" Hermione choked, furiously. Ron chose to leave her, didn't respect her feelings, claimed to love her but did not. Ron did so many things that could not be forgotten or forgiven. It wasn't easy for her, people assumed she'd have gotten over it, but he didn't only break her heart, he broke her life! She had feelings for him and he spat on it. He taught her how love isn't a fairytale, taught her how to live without trust or hope. He was the knight in shining armour who left the princess for the dragon and ran away with another.

"And as soon as you've done that, things will be better. You're better than this. Show that Brown bitch who's better," Draco finished, grinning. Hermione made the smallest of smiles and asked, softly, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Draco closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly before saying quietly, honestly, "Because you deserve so much better." And he was the only one allowed to make her sad, but he wasn't going to say that. Why was he here again?

She looked at him, not sure if she'd heard correctly. His gaze then lifted from the floor to her hazelnut eyes. "She's so beautiful," he thought, and didn't hear the other part of him screaming "MUDBLOOD!" His eyes slowly moved down to her nose, her cupid's bow, and then, finalły, her lips. Hermione looked from her lips to his eyes and then down to his lips. Silence. She kept glancing up at him, wondering what was going to happen. She too, ignored part of her brain, the part screaming "Death Eater!" Those two seconds felt like an eternity.

And then, he moved closer, and tilted his head slightly, and she closed the gap. They began to kiss. "For an arrogant, selfish, self orientated Slytherin like Malfoy," Hermione thought, "he is a surprisingly gentle kisser, surprisingly soft lips." Only their lips moved, heads very slightly. There was no face cupping or hugging or - anything. Her arms hung awkwardly by her side. Could she really put any trust into whatever this was? Her answer: no, of course not. But it was worth a try, seeing as all isolation was doing was making her depressed and preventing her from living a life.

After a long, three seconds (which doesn't seem very long), Hermione realised exactly what she was doing and pulled away gasping, "Sorry!" Ron! This was such a bad idea, what was she thinking?! He was just going to play with her and then spit on it like Ron did. She tried to back away but Draco put his hands on the sides of her face and smirked quietly, "Don't be," and pulled her in again, cupping her warm face with his surprisingly cool palm. Hermione smiled, slightly. But she was bloody terrified.

It was... Different. Ron was such an - unsure kisser. He had always kissed Hermione very tentatively, unsure when to stop or how far to go. She'd never thought it had been an issue. However, the way Malfoy kissed her was gentle but definite, too. Unlike Ron, at times, he knew what he was doing.

What was he doing? There was no backing out now, he'd just kissed her! This was her fault, she'd started it. He might've lent first but she definitely closed the gap. He was sure of it. But she'd also tried to end it, and he hadn't wanted her to. "IDIOT!" he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't resist it though; she was smart, pretty, gentle, beautiful - STOP! He couldn't stop. She was a mudblood. MUDBLOOD! He had to get away from this. Had to. This was going against everything EVERYTHING, that he'd ever, ever been taught. Purebloods must socialise with purebloods, marry purebloods, and should never, ever, EVER form relationships with mudbloods. Ever! He'd have to worm his way out somehow, tease and bully her for her idiocy later.

What. Was. He. Doing -

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, pulling away.

"Finally," he thought, about to wipe his lips profusely and abuse her for ever thinking she could touch let alone kiss him. But then -

"Malfoy you're bleeding!" She exclaimed, trying to see his wound. Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"It's nothing Granger," Malfoy spat, trying to put as much hate and sneer into the name as possible, but if she noticed, she did well to hide it. "Let me see, it looks really bad - Malfoy!" She exclaimed when he forcibly pushed her away from him and backed away. "Stay away from me!" He yelled.

"Godric MALFOY!" She yelled back in horror, as the newly streaming wound bled profusely, dying his shirt deep red.

"I'm capable of tending to myself Granger, I don't need you!" He sneered back.

"Go to the hospital wing!"

"It's just a scratch!"

"It's NOT a scratch!"

"Granger if you know what's best for you just leave! And don't tell ANYONE!" He yelled at her almost desperately but angry all the same. She realised, however, that he didn't want people to know about the wound - or the kiss. "He would have told Madame Pomfrey unless he wanted no one to know," she analysed quickly in her head, "and he didn't do that surely?!" "Malfoy who did it to you?" She asked annoyed.

"What makes you think -"

"Don't pretend! I can see you did not do that! Was it a student?!"

"It wasn't a fucking - what?! No Granger it... They're not here!" He yelled from the other side of the bathroom. He needed to change the bandage now! Why wouldn't she LEAVE! "Not here?! Malfoy did you leave the grounds at lunch?! You didn't apparate with that?!" She screamed aghast.

"Keep it DOWN!" He roared furiously. Why wouldn't people stop over reacting about things and quit with the screaming?! Was it a Gryffindor thing? Or a girl thing even? Either way it was damn annoying! There was a pause broken by heavy breathing from both sides. Then -

"I won't tell a soul about, about - this - if you tell me EXACTLY what happened," she breathed finally.

"I'll tell everyone you kissed me if you dare tell a soul."

"You'd really tell everyone that you kissed a muggle born?" She sniped back. He looked wildly around, squeezed his eyes tightly and, when he opened them, looked desperately around the room again. "Fine!" He gave in, exasperatedly, after a pause. There was a long silence. "Why did you leave?" Hermione asked carefully, breaking the silence. Draco inhaled and began; "At the beginning of the week or whenever, father wrote to me. Said mother needed me, load of shit. When I got there... He..." He couldn't think straight, "I got to the manor and we went into the main hall and he was there." He stopped.

"Who?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The Dark Lord," Draco said stonily. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What?!" She gasped in horror.

"Let's just say, father and the Dark Lord hate me. I haven't been turning up to meetings, I didn't kill Dumbledore, father never delivered that ball thing to the Dark Lord a couple of years ago, and..." Pause. "I didn't kill the Podmore family. I refused." Hermione was shocked. "Podmore?" She asked.

"Some Order man, you know, a guy from your Order team. Yeah I was ordered to massacre his family. I... Refused. Bellatrix did it instead. Few weeks back. You knew right?" Draco asked. Everything in Hermione's crushed world stopped. He was killing the Order?

"No, no I did not know. Why's he killing... Does he want to kill all the Order, will he kill everyone?" She asked, biting her lip. If Voldemort was killing everyone's family's then her... Parents. "Podmore had some information apparently, wouldn't tell us after questioning, so they killed his family one by one, then him." He replied.

"Did you get the information?"

"No. Claimed not to know it."

"What was it?"

"Not important," Draco said firmly, looking away. She dropped it.

"Back to it," she prompted. He glared and continued.

"He and father had used the cruciatus curse on me all summer, ended up staying at Blaise's for a while. The Dark Lord seemed to think now that the curse wasn't teaching me a lesson, so he... He cursed me a bit more and then... Gave me this."

There was an awkward pause. Hermione was in shock. She decided not to question Draco about leaving the castle, or even the fact that Voldemort had cursed him. He was loosing colour - fast. A bird sounded shrilly outside the window, bringing Hermione back to life. "Let me see," she demanded, "What curse? Sectumsempra?" She was walking towards him now, wand out.

"What? No Granger let GO of me!" He yelled. "RRRRGH!" He let out a moan and Hermione, terrified, sprang back. "Stupid girl!"

"Let me see!" She begged.

"Fine you stupid idiot!" And he tore off the pathetic bandage in agony and slung it on the floor. Splat. Blood sprayed the floor in heavy droplets and Draco lent into the sink, clutching it for support. Hermione gasped. His shirt hung loosely and he tugged it up with one hand spitefully so she could see. "There!" He hissed. Then he muttered, "Incendio," and the bandage went up in flames.

"W-What... Is that?" She breathed, transfixed on the pool of blood streaming from the hole in his stomach. Draco grinned sadistically and clicked his tongue. "Ever heard of the curse of twenty one days?" Hermione's eyes went if possible wider and clutched the sink next to Draco. "You know, bleeding like this for twenty one days?"

"It needs healing!" Hermione cut across of him desperately.

"It's fine," Draco muttered, sinking to the floor. She followed suite and took out her wand. He didn't notice. She whispered a spell too quietly for him to hear. Blood crept back into his wound and the familiar gold light glowed around it. "Granger," he said suddenly, noticing her trying to heal him. She had heard of the spell, and knew it wouldn't completely heal, but she needed to try. "Granger stop it," he said, slightly louder. He knew she couldn't heal him. She continued. "Granger!" He said after a minute, trying to get her to stop. She only persisted harder, putting all she could into the spell. "Granger you can stop now!" He half yelled. She did not. The colour returned in full to Draco's complexion, the wound began to clean slightly, and some skin around the outside even began to heal. It was working! If she just persisted maybe it wouldn't bleed again. The pain ebbed away slightly, but she was loosing her colour instead. "Granger!" He yelled angrily. She began to feel dizzy. "Granger your draining yourself stop!" He yelled, trying urgently to push her off. "Just a little more," she murmured.

"Hermione!" He yelled, and she stopped.

"It's fine," she tried to say, "You said my name," she smiled. And then the smile fell and she slid even further to the ground, loosing energy fast. "Granger?!" He said, worried. "Ferula," he muttered, sending the white linen from his wand to wrap around his wound.

"Mmh?" She answered, dazed.

"You idiot, you could have killed yourself! Oh Salazar just get up to the hospital Granger!" He moaned exasperatedly, buttoning his shirt up again. She tried to get up, and fell again. "I c - can't," she panted. He stopped and looked at her.

"Fuck sake Granger! I -" but he gave up and flicked his wand at the door, opening it. Another flick and the blood and ashes had vanished with a simple scouring charm. The lesson bell had gone ages ago. He was assured some privacy right? Or was this now pushing it. Tuff luck Salazar would just have to give him mercy and let him have all the privacy he wanted. He hauled the girl up and she lent on him. They walked out and up to the wing, stumbling on the stairs here and there, footsteps not in sync, very much like themselves - different - but all walking to the same place to achieve the same goal. All going onwards and up.

"Madame, Pomfrey!" He panted, wound hidden, girl on shoulder.

"Goodness! Heavens what happened?!" She asked shrilly, levitating the girl to a made bed.

"Found her slumped on the stairs, said she tried to heal her arm," Draco said coolly. Hermione glanced at him.

"Broke, arm," Hermione clarified weakly.

"You should have come straight to me! It must have been very bad, you're totally drained! Malfoy why were you out of lesson?"

"Head boy duties," he replied. She tutted.

"Well you can leave now, thank you," the stressing woman said dismissively. Draco looked at Hermione before nodding and leaving. Hermione's gaze followed him out.

The door closed and Draco lent against it, replaying everything. He helped her get up here, she had healed him, he had told her what happened, she had noticed he was bleeding and, finally, the reason for this disaster of her finding out, they kissed. She knew everything, absolutely everything. A girl in the Order who knew. Draco closed his eyes in defeat and muttered, "I'm screwed."

 **A/N 'I'm screwed'. Well y'all finally got your kiss! This isn't THE kiss, of course. Hope Hermione gets out the hospital soon! Can't post next week, next update will be on the** **30TH OF AUGUST.** **Remember to review and I'll see y'all on the 30th.**


	15. Ch14 - Dreams and Hallucinations

**A/N We've hit over 4000 views! Thank you JayBat and Nikhil Malfoy for reviewing, also a massive thank you to the 22 people who've hit the favourite button, sorry I couldn't review last week, see you at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 14 - Dreams and Hallucinations

Ginny and Parvati went to to the hospital wing after lessons every day to deliver Hermione's homework, which she insisted on having, and a new book for her to read. She was still stuck in her bed, as Madam Pomfrey had told Hermione gravely that it was worse than she'd thought. Hermione had drained every ounce of usable magic from her body with the spell, which Madam Pomfrey was constantly questioning ("How did you injure yourself badly enough to drain you?!"). Draco didn't visit thought, but that didn't mean she didn't think of him. Whenever she'd finished a book and her homework, she would sit and run it all through her head. Was he okay? He must've brewed some pain relief right? She did ponder over all this a lot yes, but the main thing that stuck in her mind, was the kiss. "It should never have happened!" She told herself over and over again, "It's wrong! I'm an Order member, a Gryffindor, a-a-a muggleborn!" She hated herself for it. Absolutely despised herself. And yet it had felt right for a moment. Just a split second.

On day four of being stuck in the hospital wing (not including Wednesday), she had had enough. "Madam Pomfrey?" She called loudly. She was the only patient in there. No answer. "Stuff it," she thought and turned over easily to grab her wand. "Lumos," she said firmly. The tiniest of lights appeared at the end of her wand. "No," Hermione muttered, "No I - Why won't it work?! Lumos!" But still, only a pinprick. "Miss Granger put that wand down!" Madam Pomfrey called shrilly. Hermione sighed in defeat and lamely threw her wand away. "When?" Hermione choked.

"Oh Hermione... Don't cry dear, I'll give you something a little stronger but it does not taste nice at all. And... It's a little painful," she heaved. "Give it to me," Hermione said firmly. Madam Pomfrey bowed her head and turned, walking over to a white cupboard and flicked it open with her wand. Then, she summoned a tiny bottle full of swirly pink liquid, and caught it easily.

Once she'd returned to Hermione's bedside, she unscrewed the cap and said gravely, "This will hurt," and poured the tiny contents down the girl's throat.

It was fine at first. She felt the liquid trickle down her throat and felt fine. Then, she blinked and couldn't open her eyes! All air felt as if it were being sucked away from her. Panicking, she tried to lift her hands to her eyes, but couldn't move! "Calm down it will be fine," Pomfrey kept soothing. Her whole body began to shake violently and she writhed uncontrollably. Ice cold knives were stabbing every part of her body for minutes on end. Five whole minutes of agony later, the torture changed. She was screaming louder than she'd ever screamed. Thousands of whips were now lashing every part of skin they could get to. After a couple of minutes, to her relief the whipping stopped. She didn't have time to breathe however as a burning sensation slowly crept up her body, scorching her skin until she was drenched in fire. She could not scream. The head girl opened her mouth in a large 'O' shape and screwed her face up. It hurt, Godric make it STOP! She wanted it to stop! To blackout! To die! And then - nothing. She slumped back down onto the bed in a state of unconsciousness.

.

She knew she was either dreaming or hallucinating. Either way, Madam Pomfrey wasn't in sight, the hospital was dully lit and someone was sitting next to her. It was her mother. "Hi," Hermione smiled.

"Hey," her mother smiled, then, "You look terrible."

"I feel terrible," she replied back tired.

"I should probably thank you, you know. I feel a bit better since," her mother continued. Hermione was confused. What was she talking about. "I miss daddy," Hermione sighed. Her mother eyed her confused before looking behind her. "I miss you too, mum," Hermione smiled drearily. This time her mother looked at her as if she were insane, but then replied with, "I er, miss you too." She looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I did a terrible thing, mum," Hermione continued, "You know that horrid boy I told you about who's bullied me throughout my years here. Well, I kind of accidentally kissed him. I feel horrible. Please mum what should I do? I think he's going to kill me." Her mother went completely silent.

Then, "He won't kill you," her mother assured her awkwardly, biting her lip.

"Oh yes he will. I can't be doing with getting into fights. Not with everything that's going on."

"Maybe he's just as confused as you are. Maybe he's finding it hard to cope with everything which is going on too. From what you've uh, told me, he seems like a confused, misinformed boy who doesn't know right from wrong anymore." Hermione eyed her mother skeptically. "Why don't you try and start fresh. You never know what he might do," her mother finished. And then she turned on her heal and hurried out, looking nervously behind her. The last thing Hermione saw was the door close, then blackness.

.

Tick... Tock... Time ticked on. An hour in fact, before Hermione finally made the first signs of waking up. "Madam Pomfrey!" Someone yelled. "Yes Miss Weasley?" Called another haphazard voice.

"Come quick!" There were footfalls, someone rushing over to the head girl. She could feel the breath of someone leaning over her. Short breaths, worried perhaps? "She's MERLIN!" Shrieked the older lady, Madam Pomfrey Hermione assumed, and she heard three pairs of feet jump back.

The three gazed in wonder and shock at the gold light that was being emitted from Hermione's body, as though she were an angel. Warmth radiated from her body as she lay stock still with golden strands of light glowing around her. "Merlin..." Ginny whispered, "what is that?"

"Is she okay?" Parvati whispered.

"She's waking up," Madam Pomfrey murmured. And then the light faded and the girl's eyes flew open. She quickly registered her surroundings and sat up, rubbing her head. The three other witches stood still. "Lumos," Hermione murmured with effort, lamely clutching her wand. The tip of the long strip of vine wood glowed brightly, illuminating the dark corner it was in. She smiled both inwardly and out, grinning lazily before grumbling in a false annoyed voice to Madam Pomfrey, "Remind me, next time I'm in desperate need of magic restoration," she took a breath, "Never to take that ever again." Both Ginny and Parvati laughed and Madam Pomfrey's mouth twitched at the corners. "You asked for it," the matron said in a highly 'it's your fault entirely' voice. Hermione heaved a smile, incredibly exhausted. "Rest!" the matron instructed, "Take this," she handed Hermione a phial of Dreamless Sleep potion, "And as soon as you wake up, you may leave. Now, it's eleven thirteen now," she eyed the clock at the end of the room, "You should wake at around a quarter past twelve, which'll give you enough time to go down for lunch at half past." She looked expectantly at Ginny and Parvati, as she passed the phial to the head girl. "Out you go ladies, come on! It's a Sunday go outside or study. Out!" Hermione grinned half heartedly at her friends before downing the contents and laying back.

A wave of sleepiness suddenly overcame the girl, and she felt more than comfortable. It was almost like she was under the imperious curse back in fourth year, she felt so at peace with the world. Then her eyelids began to droop, and she sank even further into her plump pillow. Tiredness washed over her until she physically couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. The last thing she heard was a muffled clunk of the door shutting.

-.

Lunch had been awkward, to say the least. Hermione had had a shower in her dorm, bless Merlin it was empty, and then met her friends at her end of the table. She had sat on the end of the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna and put up with Neville and Luna's clasped hands, Dean and Parvati's constant flirtatious looks and even Quidditch talk between all of them - bar Luna, who was gazing into midair. She had had to recount her experience to Ginny, Parvati, Neville and Luna - well not recount, as she couldn't mention anything Draco had said. She didn't tell them that they'd kissed either. Or that Draco was dying. She didn't say much, to be honest. In fact according to her tail of events Draco hadn't seen her since Defence Against the Dark Arts. So okay she didn't recount anything apart from draining herself and seeing her mother. And, much to her annoyance Parvati was giving her that constant, pitiful look. She did not need that! But no, the most awkward, unsettling part of lunch wasn't the Quidditch talk, wasn't the romance, wasn't the pity looks, no. The most awkward part of it all was the blonde boy which had cause all of this, sitting across from her on the Slytherin table, who kept giving her (what he thought was unnoticed) glances. She didn't like this one bit. What the hell had she been thinking?! Kissing that! She wanted to see her mother again too, even if it was only a dream.

"Earth to Hermione. Hermione!" Ginny half shouted at the head girl, who looked at the redhead in her face.

"What?" Hermione groaned.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Neville grinned from across the table. Parvati, Seamus and Dean were in deep conversation, which left Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. "I said, are you coming to the common room after lunch? And remind me how you ended up lifeless in the hospital wing?" Ginny asked.

"I er... Broke my wrist," Hermione said without paying much attention, "Oh and yeah, course. I can recheck my potions homework."

"No you didn't," Ginny smirked, "Break your wrist I mean. You broke your arm."

"Yeah that. Well yeah um..."

"No you didn't Hermione, if you broke your arm you wouldn't be looking like you've lost your appetite," Luna smiled airily.

"So what really happened?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin girls just leave it, she has her reasons if she's lying," Neville sighed, tired.

"Look I just broke my arm," Hermione groaned.

"Oh come on! I'm your best mate you can tell me anything! Spill!" Ginny laughed teasingly, but Hermione had had enough.

"Look just drop it! I'm fine now aren't I?" Hermione shouted angrily, not loud enough to attract attention though. Well - much attention anyway. She didn't see it but he was staring right at her in bemusement.

"You wor -" Ginny began but Luna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it," the blonde smiled. Hermione tried to calm herself down. She glanced at him, bad move. Their eyes met and they both quickly looked away. That was it then.

.

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself. She saw.

"Draco man," Blaise said to him friendly.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"You finished potions homework yet?"

"You what?"

"Potions, due tomorrow - "

"Shit! You know what, stuff it. It's only Slughorn."

"Draco?!"

"What? It's just homework!"

"I know but now is not a good time to get on the wrong side of teachers! And that's coming from a Slytherin."

"I am a Slytherin. And I don't give a damn about this homework! For Salazar sake what's happened to you?! It's not like we're actually going to take our NEWTs this year! Not with..." He died out, "Fine I'll do it tonight." Everyone was quiet, even Blaise. The trio all dreaded the end of the year. There was bound to be an attack and - then what? I mean he'd obviously be on his father's side with the dark lord... Obviously... At least he wasn't bleeding anymore. She'd stopped that and ended up in the hospital wing for four nights. Well it was her own stupid fault. Stupid mudblood. He felt angry. She was nothing more than a "Worthless, meaningless, pathetic, useless, filthy little mudblood."

"What?" Theo asked, choking on a mouthful of pumpkin juice. Draco looked at him, and then found his mouth open. Had he really just called her that out loud? So what, that's what she was! "Draco are you alright mate?" Theo asked looking up at him.

"Fine," Draco spat. Mudblood.

.

"Stupid death eater," Neville murmured, glancing behind him at the blonde on the other table. Ginny's eyes slid to glance at Hermione, and was surprised to find her unaffected by this comment. Had she been wrong? "Death eater," the head girl mused. "'Mione are you -" Ginny began.

"Just fine," Hermione finished her sentence. Death eater.

So with Hermione and Ginny going off to hang out in the Gryffindor common room, and Draco off to do his homework in the Slytherin dorms, the head boy and girl successfully managed to avoid each other throughout the rest of the day. Both were quite frankly disgusted that their lips had ever touched and the two of them, mainly Draco, had built up a kind of wall of hate towards the other.

 **A/N SORRY! I know most of you were hoping for a full get together episode but come on, with a history like those two you it doesn't just happen. Just be a tiny bit patient I promise they will make it in a couple of chapters or so. Please don't be mad! Any thoughts about that hallucination? See you on Friday!**


	16. Ch15 - A Run In With Snape

**A/N Okay so first off, shout outs to the three people who reviewed the last chapter ? Thanks! Secondly, this chapter was added in so apologies if it wasn't added very well. I added it in as one of my followers requested to see more of Snape! So he's back and this whole chapter is dedicated to him. R.I.P Allan Rickman ?. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15 - A Run In With Snape

Monday. Double potions. What a way to start the day off. Draco made his way down the dark tunnels to his potions classroom, not paying attention to a word Blaise was saying about the homework which was due that day. Theo and Draco both remained silent, although Theo did snigger as Blaise grinned at Daphne, who was walking in the opposite direction. She smiled back and batted her eyelashes. "I am so completely and utterly in love with her," Blaise stated, completely mesmerised by the attractive Slytherin. Theo let out a howl of laughter to which Blaise punched him in the shoulder for, making Theo stop rather instantly. Draco however, remained silent. The mudblood was at the front of the line as usual, he noticed, although he didn't quite know why he noticed that. Eventually Slughorn opened the door and let his class trail inside.

Slughorn wouldn't stop eying Draco irritably, as if he were confused as to what to do. They were working individually, trying to make a potion with the ingredients laid out on the table at the front. Some had gone for a bog standard Forgetfulness Potion, others had created some nasty greenish mist for not putting the right ingredient in their potion and some, in Seamus' case, had caused a miniature explosion from reasons Draco still couldn't quite work out. And that brought the head boy back to the question as to why Slughorn was looking at him as if he were a little scared. He was just in the middle of adding powdered moonstone, when he saw the aged teacher standing right above him. Draco looked up at him coolly and asked with no enthusiasm, "What?" Slughorn glared. "See me after lesson, Draco," he said tightly, and strode down the isle of tables in the dingy dungeon. Draco scowled. He hadn't even done anything. He glanced over at the mudblood and saw her mixing a periwinkle blue potion and most definitely not wanting to exchange a glance.

The bell to signal break sounded and Draco, forgetting all about Slughorn, automatically got up (leaving his half made potion, advanced potions book and ingredients on the table), tucked his chair in, and hurried to the door to escape the room Granger was in. Slughorn however, called him back. "Draco," Slughorn snipped, and Draco wheeled around to face his teacher, sidestepping the crowd rushing to break. "I've been told that this is very urgent, otherwise I needn't have called you back," Slughorn said, looking very pale. "Please, sit and wait." Draco did just that, not even bothering to retaliate anymore. He sat on an empty desk by the front and swung his feet irritably, waiting. A minute passed in silence, Slughorn fidgeting in his seat and watching the door.

Then, the door banged open and a tall, greasy black haired man with a hooked nose and a billowing cloak came striding through the door. "Out!" The man snapped at Slughorn, who looked ready to protest but decided against it by the look on the man's sallow face. Slughorn scurried out, leaving Draco in the room with none other than Snape, who turned on him. They stared at each other. It was Draco who spoke first. "I wondered when you'd come knocking on my door," he drawled.

"I am completely lost for words Draco!" Snape roared furious. Draco had never seen Snape look angry and exasperated at the same time, but that was exactly the look shown on his face. "If you're here to talk about -" Draco began.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm here to talk about! I understand that you don't like the position your in but that gives you no right to show that amount of disrespect to the Dark Lord!"

"He was threatening my MOTHER!" Draco roared back in retaliation.

"He's your LEADER, Draco. Your superior. Your master! You cannot defy him!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Draco sneered back.

"I don't care how you view me after last year Draco but Merlin willing I am trying to help you!"

"Funny idea of help you've got."

"I'm not going through this with you again, Draco!"

"I'm old enough to look after myself! I don't need your HELP!" Draco yelled, standing up so he was head to head with his former teacher. There was a silence. "Draco I know you don't want to do this. I know! But you can't ignore the Dark Lord. He has power you can't even imagine. And Merlin Draco you're attitude towards him! You're mother owled me to watch out for you, telling me everything about what happened at Malfoy Manor and sometimes I just can't believe the stupidity I hear. You yelled at him! You need to be a little more careful with your actions boy."

"And you? Professor," Draco spat, "I believe you haven't been too honest with the Dark Lord either lately."

"If you mean I haven't went to any meetings this year I think that's for pretty good reasons -"

"You know that's not what I mean," Draco growled. They exchanged a look, and that look said everything. Draco's eyes widened. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it without clarification. "You're a traitor?" Draco gasped, stepping back. Snape looked at him and let out a long sigh. What should he tell him, he was only a boy after all. He decided with some of the truth. "Dumbledore didn't want you to become a killer and your aunt told me to carry out the deed if you couldn't," Snape said stonily. Draco still stared. "Go on," Draco urged.

"Dumbledore knew of your task and told me to kill you instead - but Draco... You have to know... I never ever wanted to. He was - Dumbledore was a friend and... I only did it because he wanted me to. It was all arranged, I was to come up and finish him off quickly on the tower, whilst you were still fighting the urge to run. I'm sorry Draco, it had to be."

"No you don't understand," Draco said, clutching the table, knuckles white, "If you were with Dumbledore does that mean that you're..." He trailed off. Snape knew before he'd said it, that Draco knew. He knew he was in the Order. He couldn't know though, it was far too dangerous. What if Voldemort used Legilimency and found out. Both he and Draco would die. "Draco," he began cautiously, "You understand I can't tell you anything else for your own safety."

"And yours!" Draco gasped, too shocked. Snape really was in the Order! What if - what if Voldemort used Legilimency on him. "Oh Salazar," he muttered. Snape eyed him. "But," Draco began again, "Does anyone else know?"

"Of course not!" Spat his old professor.

"You're despised by everyone and they don't even know. But -"

"Leave it," Snape said dryly, "It's safer this way." Draco nodded. "Stay out of trouble," Snape said after a pause, "And Merlin just do as you're told." Draco nodded. "And you know where to find me if ever you need help." Draco stared. He did not need help. Snape nodded once, and strode out of the room. Draco stood in silence. He couldn't deal with this. More secrets more lies more bloody responsibility and more confusion in his already fucked up life.

The bell signalling the end of break rang a minute after the hooked nosed man left, and the potions class flooded through the door and walked to their seats, not really noticing Draco standing in the middle of it all, still staring at the blank chalkboard. Hermione noticed though, but she didn't think anything of it. Draco made his way soundlessly to his seat and waited for Slughorn to come in. Come he did, and they made brief eye contact before the professor quickly looked away and said they could carry on with their potions.

Of course it was Hermione who finished her potion first. Pansy, who was on the table behind the mudblood, flicked a pufferfish eye at Hermione's neck. Turning round angrily, Hermione muttered something to the Slytherin to which she scowled and carried on mixing her green potion. Draco was half glad he wasn't dating Pansy anymore; that was a weight off his shoulders. He watched Slughorn walk over to the mudblood, praise her, and bottle up a dose of her concoction to test later. Draco looked down at his simmering orange potion. He'd picked such a complicated potion to make, but it was worth it. So far so good. He added porcupine quills one by one, stirring slowly, until his Draught of Peace turned pearly white. Then he took his cauldron off the heat and stuck up his hand. Slughorn walked over to him and stared at the potion. "Good Merlin Draco," Slughorn gasped, taking a crystal vial out of his pocket and filling it with the white concoction. "This looks perfect. Draught of Peace, I assume?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes sir," Draco replied.

"I suspect one drop of this and we'd all feel completely and utterly relaxed!"

"Well that was the idea," Draco thought silently. He nodded.

"May I?" His teacher asked. Draco nodded again and Slughorn corked the vial and pocketed it. Draco himself took out a phial and filled it with the pearly white potion. In fact, he did not fill one but three phials, pouring the rest in his cauldron into a large jar, and spewing the lid on tightly. Who knew when a little relaxation would come in handy.

 **A/N As I said, this chapter was added in so sorry for cutting it a little short, but I didn't want to spoil next week's chapter! See you all Tuesday, please review ?.**


	17. Ch16 - Mayhem At The Ministry

**A/N It's back! Another chapter of Mission Kill Mudblood and I'm starting to worry. I pre-wrote half the book before publishing and I've been publishing faster than I can write. Going to have to go on a writing marathon to get these chapters to y'all on time! Thank you again for all of you who review, I love the reviews which ask me to include stuff as it helps make the story more about what you want to see. This chapter's pretty long, but that's to make up for quite a few shorter ones coming up. And now I'm going to get on with it because this A/N is too long!**

Chapter 16 - Mayhem at the Ministry

Tap. Tap tap rapity tap tap tap. Tap tap - "OKAY I'M COMIMG!" Hermione yelled, flinging on her dressing gown and walking towards her dorm window. Hopefully she didn't just wake him. So what if she did though, she didn't care. Tap - "SHUT THAT RUDDY OWL UP!" Yelled Draco from his dorm. Okay he was awake. That was their first conversation in over a week. It was Thursday the 13th of November - just. In fact, it was 2:37 am. Tap - "LADY JUST KILL THE RUDDY OWL!" Draco yelled as loud as he could just as Hermione wrenched open the window. "Ow," she exclaimed, as the tawny brown owl soared straight into her room, gripped her arm painfully with its claws and hooted indignantly with the letter in its mouth. Hermione was not perturbed however and ripped open the seal. This was Tonks' owl and that could only mean bad news. Everything went quiet, even the owl. The only sounds were the spatter of rain on the turrets and the raging wind outside. She flicked the letter open, and read:

"Hermione,

I hate to wake you like this H but I need you to know from me before the ministry. We lost. Arthur and Kingsley were at the ministry tonight, patrolling the main entrance. The death eaters came. They took over. They stormed the ministry and killed the minister. Every death eater is out of Azkaban. They've killed Scrimgeour! Hermione they've taken our last strong hold. They threw a riot in Diagon Alley last night. Most shops are alright but there were a few deaths. Arthur and Kingsley are alright but I'm worried about Harry and Ron. Everyone knows they're not at Hogwarts. Please if you know anything on there whereabouts tell us, we can help them. Stay indoors Hermione, there will be war. I miss you! Watch your back. I will write when we've sorted the Order out and I have some spare time.

Love,

Tonks

-x-"

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered. Then she clenched the parchment tight and tore out of her dorm, nearly knocking a shell shocked Draco over, out of the common room and slammed the door shut. She hurled her way along the corridor to the grand staircase. Why was it taking so long. Pictures glanced up at her and murmured something about late night lunatics but she was too preoccupied too scared too tied up to notice. She jumped the stairs two at a time and finally reached the last few steps up to the Gryffindor common room, half yelling "Fortitudo!" And tumbled into her old common room. She sprinted up the stairs and blasted the girls dorm door open, waking Ginny who shrieked and pulled up her duvet, looking around madly as the lights flickered into life. "Ginny!" Hermione panted, clutching a stitch. "Hermione what in the name of Merlin are you doing? Wait are you okay?" She asked concerned. Hermione thrust out the letter teary eyed and worried, to which Ginny snatched and gulped. "No," Ginny whispered. But Hermione was sobbing beyond hysterics now and Ginny just couldn't understand why. "Hermione," she tried, but Hermione swatted her offering hand away and turned to face the wall. "Hermione we knew it was inevitable. Why have you -"

"My parents will be next!" Hermione wept. Ginny gulped. Of course. The ministry had had two people out surveying Mr and Mrs Granger secretly and unknown to the parents, but now the ministry had fallen, there'd be no one to protect the muggles. "When?" Ginny asked softly. "Soon, I'll go soon." Hermione replied softly.

"You don't know anything on the whereabouts of Harry and my brother do you?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell the Order."

"Why?"

"Because they'd try and stop them."

"Out of my way Malfoy," Hermione spat, full anger and bitchiness back. She'd gone back to bed for a couple of hours, but couldn't sleep so she'd just settled for getting changed and waiting. When she walked back into the Common Room, he was there.

"Your bloody owl kept me up!" He retorted, blocking her way to the coffee jar.

"It wasn't my owl!"

"It was delivering to you!"

"It was urgent!"

"What bloody news could be that -" thud. Draco's eagle owl had just deposited this morning's Daily Prophet, and the headlines couldn't be more true. "The Fall of The Ministry" Draco read, jaw dropped.

"You see why I needed that owl? I was being delivered the information about your people killing Scrimgeour!" Hermione shrieked. Draco stepped away from the coffee jar and growled, "They're not my people!"

"Oh really," Hermione sniped, grabbing Draco's bottle of fire whisky behind the coffee.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Does it look like I care Malfoy?"

"No but I do!" Draco made to grab it back but Hermione hit him hard around the face, downing a quarter of the contents of fire whisky. "What the hell you stupid - girl!" Malfoy yelled, clutching his face.

"You're no better than your father, ferret! Just a cowardly, ungrateful Slytherin death eater!"

"You take that back! You take that back you bitch!"

"Why should I?"

"I haven't done anything against you all year! I haven't done his bidding, I haven't even shown up to the meetings and you have the cheek to call me cowardly?"

"YOU GET EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU ON A PLATE! Harry's parents died because of him! Ginny's dad nearly died last night! Your parents own a mansion, are servants for the most evil creature on earth, are completely loaded, complete total arseholes just like yourself and you have the cheek to call me a bitch, the impure one?"

"Don't you DARE INSULT MY PARENTS GRANGER!"

"TRY AND STOP ME!"

"CONFRINGO!" Draco yelled, although the spell narrowly missed Hermione and instead hit a teapot which exploded, shards of china shooting in all directions. Hermione screamed, ducking and yelled, "LANGLOCK!" Draco shouted through his nose, as his tongue was now glued to the roof of his mouth. Hermione stormed up to him and slapped him, knocking him to the floor. Draco's eyes widened a fraction as he tried to fight of the curse, eventually breaking free and shouting, "Granger stop!" But she was hitting every part of him she could. He stood up, grabbed her collar and shoved her away from him, yelling, "This is NOT MY FAULT! When will you get it in your thick skull Granger, that I am not the one you should be fearing at the moment! The dark lord will come, and he will kill all of you lot." Hermione glared at him, grabbed her bag and left, yelling, "You're still a fowl, evil little cockroach, ferret! Go back to your death eater family! Sure they will be more friendly than me!"

Slam! The portrait hole banged shut and she was sprinting towards the defence against the dark arts classroom. It was 6:45, too early for breakfast. She could not be bothered to wait until after breakfast. Now would do. She skidded to a halt outside the door, and stood still for a moment, catching her breath. Then, she drew her breath, and pushed the door open. "Professor?" Hermione asked timidly. Her defence against the dark arts teacher looked at her from behind his desk, confused, and then beckoned her in. She walked inside and closed the door. The office door stood ajar and a Cornish Pixie was flying around the room. "Miss Granger what ever are you doing up and about at this hour?" Professor Lupin asked. Up close, Hermione noticed dark shadows beneath his eyes, reminiscent of the ones that occupied her own face every day now. "How is everyone?" Hermione asked. Lupin sighed.

"Tonks write to you too? I apparated there as soon as she owled me. Everybody's fine, Kingsley got out with a splinched hand but it's okay. Nothing a bandage can't fix."

"What is the Order going to do?" Hermione asked firmly, trying to remain strong.

"We're doing what we can to help the muggles of course - oh Hermione don't cry." But Hermione was crying. Her parents were in danger and she was standing here doing nothing. Lupin stood up and walked round his desk, giving the girl a very awkward hug. "What can I do?" She sobbed, backing out of his arms to sit on top of a near by table.

"Remus!" The restrained voice of the headmistress called as she opened the door, "Oh er, Miss Granger I wasn't expecting you here, I'll er, come back la-"

"No professor it's okay I can leave if -"

"No child I can wait -"

"Minerva, I'm sure we are all here about the same cause. Hermione you must stay at school and pretend nothing's out of the ordinary. Keep up your grades and head girl duties and -"

"Professor I'm sharing dorms with a death eater!" Hermione pouted angrily.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy is being observed by the teachers as are all other children of death eaters," McGonagall said gravely.

"But he is a death eater. He has the - the -"

"Just because one has the mark Hermione doesn't mean they want it," Lupin said softly. Why did none of them get it? HE WAS EVIL! "Hermione there's nothing you can do at the moment," he continued.

"Professor," Hermione said sombrely, turning to her headmistress, "My parents."

"Will be dealt with accordingly. You still want to go through with this I assume?"

"Yes," Hermione replied defiantly.

"Very well, you have the weekend to do it, unless you're not doing anything during your free period on Friday, although I want to personally come with you, just in case," McGonagall heaved. Hermione nodded. "Meet me in my office when you're ready Miss Granger, the password is: 'Ubi concordia, ibi victoria.'"

"Where there is unity, there is victory..." Hermione murmured wonderingly. You could tell McGonagall had taken these passwords more seriously than Dumbledore; his passwords were always his favourite sweet. "Very good Miss Granger," McGonagall commended. "Come, Minerva, Hermione. We can take matters into my office, I can brew up a pot of tea.

True to his word, Lupin brewed a pot of tea and five minutes later, Hermione was gulping down sweet, hot gulps of tea. Now she was awake and 100% sober, she felt awful. The truth struck her like a comet. The ministry had fallen. Dumbledore and Scrimgeour were dead. The only people with authority and a slim control over Voldemort were dead. Harry and Ron were Merlin knows where destroying objects which could be anywhere in the world and they didn't even know what they looked like. Her parents now had no ministry protection and the Order were in despair. And she'd just blamed the whole lot on Draco. Draco, who hadn't turned up to death eater meetings. Draco, who'd been tortured by his father and Voldemort himself. Draco, who hadn't been cruel to her (much) all year. Draco, who had saved her twice this year from her ex. Draco. "I need to go," Hermione stated, completely aghast at her outburst this morning. Yes he was a death eater but hadn't her mother told her to give him a chance? Now who was being the prejudice one? Judging him for a tattoo and family background. She got up and walked to the door, shouldering the beaded bag she'd taken with her. "See you in third lesson then," Lupin smiled and she left, leaving her half drunk tea on the table.

.

Draco had just packed his bag to go down to breakfast when Hermione burst in and gasped, "Sorry."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked sardonically, turning around to face her.

"I said sorry! Look I realise that my behaviour this morning was totally uncalled for and I understand if you feel like you want to kill me for what I said but -"

"Granger -"

"I just want to apologise and let you know that what -"

"Granger -"

"I said wasn't true and that you're not a bad person and that this isn't your fault -"

"Hermione -"

"And that I've been really mean judging you because of that mark and I've been really ungrateful and I -"

"Hermione!" Draco interrupted her loudly, shaking her slightly by the shoulders.

"I just wanted to say sorry," Hermione said calmly.

"I know," Draco replied, stepping back from the girl and sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Can we just forget about everything?" Hermione asked. Did he want to forget. He got it, she was going through a lot. But really? She needed to relax about everything. "What ever you want," Draco replied coolly, "But -" Now this could ruin things, "You don't have to be afraid of me. And for the record I'd never wish death upon you." She was shocked. He turned and went down to breakfast. She however decided to go to the owlery and try to contact Harry. And Ron. He may be a jerk but forgive and forget right? She shouldered her bag, replaced the beaded bag inside her shoulder bag and left.

The trek up to the owlery was dull and uneventful, unless you count helping a second or third year out of a trick step, who'd managed to get his whole leg locked in the step. Or calling to a fifth year not to run down the corridor. It was automatic, she supposed. Rules were there for a reason. Or were they? There weren't really rules anymore. Yet she wanted to hold onto that slither of normality. Rules had always been a part of her life. She needed one stable, trustworthy part in her life and rules were always there. Yet, like everything else in the end, they break shatter.

"Dear -" she couldn't address it to Harry, what if the letter was looked at by a death eater. Or anyone really. She was sitting in one of the stone arched windows and trying to write her letter to Harry and Ron. A few late hunters soared through the arches with a mouse or shrew in their beaks. The gentle breeze lifted a few blades of straw and rolled a few owl droppings across the floor. It was rather peaceful, to be honest, although it did smell a bit. What could she call him? Friend? Mate even? She could make up a name. Lewis, Tom, Daniel, Rupert. Nope, none of them suited. She could address him by his middle name, James, but that seemed too sensitive, calling him by his father's name. In the end she settled with...

"Dear Trouble,

I do hope you get this owl, if you aren't the addressee to this letter then bog off. I hope you're okay, haven't seen you in a while. In case you hadn't heard, the ministry has fallen. O is struggling, hurry up out there. I miss you - both believe it or not. Not you so much you two faced pigeon but you'll be pleased to know your babe is still as bitchy as ever. As for your babe, trouble, she misses you but is holding up well. I'm good, went into hospital, kissed a guy," she couldn't resist putting that in for effect, "but all in all it's good up here. Hope to see you soon," now how to sign it. Jean? No.

"S.P.E.W.

-xx-"

S.P.E.W. Now that was a throwback. Fourth year, The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. She still had some badges. And the collecting tin. And that old clipboard Harry had recorded a meeting in. Where was it? Must be in the loose floorboard next to her old bed still. It used to be in the wardrobe, but then Fred and George had snuck in to try and take the money. She'd had such a go at them for coming into the girl's dorm, she'd threatened to tell Molly. The twins had of course given the money back and told her that, "We would have given it back anyway." Hermione smiled to herself and looked hopefully at the school owls. They all looked back begrudgingly. Finalły one shuffled forward and stuck its leg out. It was an old brown owl, one of the school's. "This is very important," Hermione began, looking the owl in the face, "I don't know if you can understand me but this letter needs to be delivered to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Suddenly the owl took off angrily without the letter as a fluff ball the size of a tennis ball flung itself at the letter. Hermione laughed and noticed it was Pigwigeon. "Hey Pig, you want to take this? Will you find him. It doesn't have an address." Pigwigeon zoomed around the letter hoping it would get to take it. "Stand still," Hermione huffed, as the bird landed on a perch and she tied the letter to his leg. The brown owl hooted indignantly and turned away. "Don't let anyone else see it okay, only Ron and Harry." Pigwigeon hooted then soared out of the window. Small as he was, Hermione was sure that Ron's owl was intelligent enough to find his owner.

She trailed down the steps and through the door back into the castle. Someone rushed passed her saying something about quidditch. Quidditch. Another thing to add to her growing list of jobs. Tryouts were starting tomorrow as both sixth years and sevens had a free period last lesson. She'd personally tacked a sign up sheet outside the great hall on Monday before breakfast. When she'd come back from breakfast, Draco M, Seamus F, Dean T, Ginny W and Hannah A had signed up. Someone had written 'Reserve Harry P' and 'Reserve Ron W.' The last time she'd seen it, Blaise, Theo and Ernie had added their names. Ginny was still the only sixth year to try out for the team though. Draco had also signed up to be a team captain, no surprise there, and Ginny had signed up to be the other team's captain.

She reached double Herbology with along with the rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and decided to sit next to Neville, Seamus and Dean. "How come you weren't at breakfast Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"Mm you weren't at the table, not even at the end," Neville added.

"I was up at the owlery," Hermione replied, glancing at her reflection in the glass. "Merlin," she muttered. Of course, the glass was green but she still looked awful. She had bags under her eyes and massive black shadows all over her face, she was slouched even when she felt she was standing straight and her eyes had that dull, given up look about them. None of the usual - well maybe not so usual anymore - fieriness or determination. She had also definitely gotten thinner. "Who were you owling at this time in the morning?" Dean asked, whilst putting in some thick gloves and grabbing a rather venomous, spiky looking plant.

"Harry and Ron," Hermione replied. Neville looked at her.

"You didn't address them did you," he asked.

"Of course not. I called them trouble."

"Of course you did," Neville chuckled whilst the other two boys laughed.

"OW!" Dean yelled as the plant slapped one of its spiky tentacles on Dean's forgotten hand. He snatched it back, took a sharp tool and sliced the tentacles off. The plant drooped slightly.

Double Herbology seemed like a waste of time for Hermione. She already knew the properties of Venemous Tentacular, and various other plants. It was getting awfully chilly and the wind kept sweeping through the open windows, so when the bell went to signal lunch, Hermione was slightly happier. She packed, said bye to the boys, and walked down to Hagrid's hut. The trek was breezy so she pulled her cloak tighter around her. She knocked twice upon Hagrid's door and waited. She heard scrabbling from inside and deep, booming barks. "Back Fang," Hagrid's gruff voice said warningly. "Back!" He snapped. Th door opened and Hagrid's smiled, seeing who it was. "Wandered when you'd be coming down ter see me!" Hagrid beamed.

"It's been very busy Hagrid," Hermione replied apologetically.

"Course," Hagrid replied, "Heard all about the Order an' all. Ministry and that ol' tosh. Knew it was gonna happen." Hermione smiled weakly. "So," Hagrid said, clapping his hands on his knees. Hermione sat in one of the chairs as Hagrid put the kettle on. Meanwhile Fang decided to rest his chin on Hermione's leg and drool. "Wanna coffee or tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Tea sounds good," she replied. He came bag with two mugs of tea, his the size of a tankard. They sipped quietly.

"So, why aren't yeh at the castle havin' lunch," he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "Felt like visiting you, after everything."

"Hmm, so, tell me about yer year, what happnin' between you an' yer friends."

Hermione sighed and replied, "Ron and I broke up. In fact he was cheating on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, he and Lavender Brown had been a couple since sometime in the summer holidays. Walked in on them kissing first week back and ran off. And here's the funny bit, we've had two rather brutal fights, both of which Ron attacked me. And you know the weirdest bit, Malfoy helped me both times, once when I could barely walk back to the common room and crashed on the floor, this was after Ron threw me against the wall, and Malfoy used lots of healing charms to help. Then, outside after charms when Ron was stamping on me, he used healing charms then too. And him and I, we're meant to be enemies."

"Merlin's beard 'Mione. 'Ave yer not told anyone? Ron though, why on earth."

"He was standing up for his new girlfriend. I started on her because naturally I was mad that he'd cheated on me, then outside she started teasing me, we fought and he intervened. Then Harry and Ginny intervened. Then Malfoy intervened and then it got very messy. It was then just Ron versus Malfoy and thank Merlin Malfoy easily took him."

"Hermione how come none of the teachers -"

"McGonagall may have figured something out, at the Halloween party. But please I don't want to cause hassle."

"Hermione come here," and he pulled her into a gruff hug.

"I'm really confused," she mumbled through tears. Hagrid patted her back and she felt her knees buckle.

"What's happnin' between you an' Malfoy then?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, drying her eyes and sitting back on her seat.

"Harry and Ron?"

"Sorry Hagrid but I really can't tell anyone that."

"Right."

"Neville, Luna and - ah what's her name again? Ginny?"

"Oh they're a laugh. Luna and Neville are dating, Ginny is getting over not being with Harry. Seamus and Dean are okay too, I seem to be the only one affected by everything."

"Hermione it'll all get better."

"I have to wipe my parents memory."

"What?!"

"So that they're protected from the death eaters. The ministry men protecting them are now gone and they're defenceless. Ever since Podmore's family were massacred, I -"

"Wait Podmore's family were massacred? When? By who?"

"You didn't know? Bellatrix killed them. The Order knows right?"

"I don't know. I'll tell McGonagall though, if she knows then that's okay. Now then," he got up and stretched, "the bell will be in ten, you should probably get going. See you soon." Hermione smiled.

"Bye," she said, "Thanks for the tea!" She then opened the door and retreated into the cold.

 **A/N I don't think the Order did know Hermione, how are you going to get yourself out of this one. I think you all know what's coming next Tuesday. I realised that Hagrid is a very main character in the books and films, and that no facfic really has him included. He plays a main part in the trio's life so I kind of had to include it to make it feel more real. Hope I got his character right! Remember to review if you have time, and look out for next week's chapter! Bye!**


	18. Ch17 - Obliviate

**A/N I'm so sorry guys! I think I forgot to post on Friday - things are getting a bit hectic now the holidays are over. Anyway, make sure you have a box of tissues at the ready, this is gonna be tough but it has to be done. Comment what you thought. A lot of you also seem to want to see Draco learning some occlumency, to be honest I hadn't thought of that but in now seems kinda obvious it has to be done at some point. And so...**

Chapter 17 - Obliviate

Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws was boring. Potions with the Slytherins was awkward; she was working with Seamus and Dean but the trio of Slytherins kept looking at her and Pansy kept glaring at her. Defence Against the Dark Arts was just down right painful, metaphorically speaking, as Lavender and Draco were there. However the lessons that Friday weren't what was bothering her. Nor the people she was with. It was the daunting prospect of her task during free period. No one knew apart from her, Hagrid, McGonagall and possibly Lupin. Ginny had asked what the matter was but she'd brushed it off with tiredness, however she was wide awake, traipsing up to the headmistress' office in muggle clothes.

"Ubi concordia ibi victoria," she spoke to the gargoyle, who looked at her and stepped aside. Maybe she was imagining things, but she was sure the gargoyle had smiled. The stairs materialised and she started walking up them, right up to the head's door. She knocked. "Come in," McGonagall spoke. Her originally stern face twisted to sympathy when she saw who had just walked in. "Ah, Miss Granger. Come, come. Are you ready child?" Hermione nodded. She looked around. Then her jaw dropped, a portrait hung on the wall near McGonagall's desk, and Hermione stared at her late, sleeping headteacher. "Ah, yes em, I was wandering when one of you would come by asking about that," McGonagall said sheepishly. She looked at Hermione, who was still staring. "Oh alright, Albus. Albus wake up!" She ordered loudly. Dumbledore opened an eye and then the other, then peered down his long nose at Hermione. "Hermione!" Dumbledore beamed, "Wondering just the other day when you'd come and visit. Where are Harry and Ron may I ask?"

"They're doing what you asked them to do," Hermione said quietly. Dumbledore nodded. Then he looked sheepishly down.

"Professor Dumbledore you swore you had no idea about where the boys were!" McGonagall thundered angrily.

"Well I..."

"They are my responsibility! I understand that when you were headmaster responsibility wasn't really high on your priorities, keeping a three headed dog, having a basilisk, having Lucius as a governor, hiring a potentially dangerous werewolf and half giant, agreeing to have dementors guarding the school, letting first years do there detentions in the forbidden forest, letting Harry compete in the triwizard tournament, hiring Barth Crouch Junior, tying four drugged students to the bottom of the lake, letting dragons into the grounds, hiring Umbridge and letting yourself die, being just a few of them, but -"

"Who was the one who let Hermione use a time turner exactly?"

"Yes well, I told you after you noticed Hermione was going to every single lesson on the timetable but -"

"Professor I thought you said Dumbledore was fine with me having a time turner in third year," Hermione asked.

"Yes... Well..."

"Ha," Dumbledore smiled, "Ten points to Dumbledore!"

"He's a little mad," McGonagall whispered to Hermione.

"I'm still a genius though, if I say so myself," Dumbledore grinned.

"Hagrid came by just this morning, Miss Granger," McGonagall started. Dumbledore silenced and gazed out the window.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"The Podmores..." McGonagall began.

"I'm sorry professor I thought the Order had known."

"No, he was meant to be on Holliday in Romania, we weren't expecting him back till only recently. How may I ask did you come by this news?"

"I..." Hermione began. She couldn't do it. "Professor I can't tell you." McGonagall eyed her warily before nodding curtly.

"I sent Kingsley round after Hagrid came by, he came back saying that you were right." There was a long pause, in which Dumbledore sighed and nodded at Hermione, who smiled wearily back. "We should be going, Miss Granger. You are of course free to come up here and talk to him anytime," McGonagall smiled heavily. Hermione's faded smile grew into a frown.

"Okay," she said solemnly, nodding.

"Your parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Hermione said definitely.

"Remember, help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it," Dumbledore smiled. Hermione smiled gratefully and nodded. "Now, take my hand," McGonagall said.

"But professor, I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts," Hermione stated.

"There are certain privileges to being a headteacher, Hermione," McGonagall smiled. Dumbledore beamed at her. She took her hand and they whipped out of sight. Hermione felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a plug hole and then, pop, they were gone.

"Hermione?" McGonagall asked. Hermione looked around. It looked so peaceful, the little church at the bottom of the road, the block houses either side and - her house. The living room blinds were open. She could see her parents. "I'm ready," Hermione said after a long silence. "Miss Granger, I can do it if you wish," McGonagall said sympathetically.

"No," Hermione replied firmly, "it's okay. I'll be max an hour."

"I'll wait here then." Hermione walked up to her front door and knocked.

"Just coming," her mum said from inside. "Oh God Hermione!" Her mother cried as she opened the door. "Honey come! Our beautiful girl is here! Why are you here sweetie?" Hermione hugged her mother and father before going inside.

"Free lesson, thought I'd come round. What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh nothing much, just watching this programme about houses, beautiful one in Australia, really cheep too!" Her mum replied.

"Want a coffee hun?" Her dad asked.

"Okay dad, let's sit down," Hermione choked.

"Darling are you okay?" Her mum asked.

"Just came to pick up Crooks, where is he?"

"On the landing I think," her dad said. Hermione rushed out the room, teary faced and went to find Crookshanks.

"Hey Crooks," Hermione smiled through tears, holding out her arms. Crookshanks leapt into her arms and purred. Hermione went into her room.

She gasped. Everything was still there. She flicked her wand and packed every ornament into her beaded bag, which had an undetectable extension charm on it, and sighed, taking out a box of Christmas ornaments and decorations for the tree. She packed that too. She packed every photo every picture every book every object, until all that was left was the furniture and some of her old clothes. Unsticking the last tacked photograph from her wardrobe, she took one last look at her room, cried, and turned on her heel, walking out and locking the door. She had to make it look like the room was a spare bedroom. Never her's. Never her's.

She walked around the landing. There were two doors on her right, one on her left, and one in front of her. In front was the bathroom. The first on the left was her room. The second was the spare room, best check that out. There was a large portrait of her and her parents on the wall to her left - that'd have to go. She couldn't take that back though, the attic perhaps? She flicked her wand and opened the hatch to the loft, she then levitated the photo up the hatch and put it down, closing the hatch with a further flick, locking it. Then the spare room, which she quickly discovered was clear of her belongings, with only a bit of cat hair on the bed. She left and walked into the bathroom. Empty, but on her way out she saw a small engraving on the wall. A single letter - 'H'. She'd done that when she was seven, with the end of a stone. The tears were coming again and she determinedly walked out. "Hermione are you coming down? Your coffee's getting cold!" Her mum called. She hurried into her parents room and looked around. Their bed was to her left and she quickly removed the family photo on their bedside table, and tore out her picture in the calendar. She opened the wardrobe and saw their clothes, more clothes, shoes and a parcel labelled, 'Hermione's Christmas present.' This was too much. Clutching her mouth, she wiped the tears furiously and sunk to the floor. She opened the box cautiously and saw a gold wrapped present. She added the parcel to her bag and searched the room once more, desperate to leave. Once satisfied, she opened a suitcase, put a few shirts and tops inside, and went back downstairs.

She crept into the kitchen and looked in the mug cupboard for the mug that she'd got her dad for his birthday. It read, '#1 Dad!' She sent that up through the ceiling to the loft too. She then took out all children mugs, plates, bowls and cutlery, and sent them up following her dad's mug. Packing Crookshanks' bowls and food, she then searched all other rooms until retreating back into the living room, to say farewell to her parents. Crookshanks eyed her before purring and leaving the room. There were three mugs on the coffee table, two empty and one full of coffee. Hermione looked around as quiet as possible whilst her parents were transfixed on the television screen. There were two pictures of her and her parents on the wall. She flicked her wand at them both and she faded away from each photo, leaving just her parents or a pretty view. Then she was stood behind the sofa. Could she at least say bye? Silent tears rolled down her face. The TV droned on about the Australian house whilst Hermione raised her wand. "Should I call her again?" Her mum asked her dad.

"She's probably forgotten all about it," her dad replied, "Give it another minute."

"Why do you think she's here?"

"No idea."

"I wish she was here all the time," her mum sighed, "I love our little witch Hermione."

"Obliviate," Hermione whispered through tears.

She watched as the threads of memory left her parents. Everything about magic, about her friends, her grades, everything about her. She tried not to sob. From the window you could see their reflections, confused. Hermione stood back, and walked outside. Last thing and then she could leave. She waited a minute and then knocked on the front door again. "Coming!" Her mum called. "Ah, hello there," her mum smiled.

"I'm awfully sorry but I do believe my cat has wandered into your house again. Sorry but I don't - I don't think we've met," Hermione said with a false smile, "I'm Miss Patil, Tracy's daughter from across the road. I heard you were moving to a house in Australia! Very nice."

"Yes, sorry my memory's gone a bit funny," her mum replied.

"You're Monica Wilkins right?" Hermione asked, feeding her mum false memories.

"Yes that's right."

"Is Wendell in?" Hermione asked.

"My husband? Yes, Wendell!" Mr Granger walked into sight.

"Sorry Monica, just looking at the post. Ah! Miss Patil, I assume," her dad smiled.

"My cat has wandered into your house again. Here C - Kittie!" Crookshanks looked at his owner oddly, before prowling outside. Hermione picked him up. "Ought you to be packing? Mum told me to give you your plane tickets," she reached into her pocket and handed them two adult plane tickets to Australia, "You left them at our house last night!"

"Oh goodness, what time's the flight honey?" Her mum asked her dad.

"Two and a half hours, just enough time for you to finish packing, get there and go through security," Hermione cut in. Her parents nodded and rushed in to pack their belongings. "Apparently you're only packing a few belongings, as the house in Australia is fully equipped with everything!" Hermione called. Ten minutes later and her parents were at the door with two full suitcase, wallet, car keys - crap the wallet. "Accio," Hermione muttered, and the picture of her and her old library card flew out of her dad's wallet and appeared in her hand.

"Pardon?" Her mum asked, wheeling her suitcase over to the car.

"Nothing, just telling off Kittie for going into your house!" Hermione called. Crookshanks glared at her.

"Well, bye! Send Tracey our love!"

"Bye," Hermione called, waving at them as they got into the car and started the engine. She watched them reverse out and waved, but they didn't wave back. Breaking down into tears, she ran over to her headmistress with her cat and hugged her, not caring she was her professor. She held her tightly and said soothingly, "Well done, no one should ever have to do that." She wept, taking one last look into her house through the front window and saw three mugs on the table, two empty and one full of cold coffee. Then there was a pop, and nothing.

 **A/N *Tearing up* I'm sorry. No words are needed. At least Dumbledore's back in the picture, literally, and he's better than ever. I feel for Hermione, but what'll happen when she gets back to her dorm?**

 **I'm also really sorry but I'm only going to be updating once a week now. For those of you who've read this chapter already I'm sorry, seeing as I'm updating this since it was posted. Anyway, I will always update on Tuesday's. See you on Tuesday!**


	19. Ch18 - Tears and Admissions

**A/N, hi guys. I'm sorry if you're all mad at me - please don't be! I'm only going to be updating once a week now because I've got loads of stuff to do other than this. Anyway... This is it! How was the last chapter by the way? Remember to leave a review :-)**

Chapter 18 - Tears and Admissions

She ran. Ran all the way from her headmistress' office to her dorm, which credited was only down the hallway, Crookshanks in her arms. Sobbing the password she went in, beyond upset. She'd just wiped her parents' memories of her. At least they were safe. Safe on the road up to the airport and soon in the sky to Australia. Draco glanced up at her and then stared, as she wrenched her door open and screamed loudly. She flung her beaded bag in the corner and put Crookshanks down, then leapt onto her bed and sobbed relentlessly. Ten minutes passed and she was still a it.

.

He hadn't seen her since last lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and she'd looked pretty down, same as she did in potions. It was understandable that he hadn't seen her though, as he'd just come back from quidditch tryouts. He was trying to be open minded about his new team. Draco wondered what could possibly warrant tears, and why she was in muggle clothes. He put down his charms homework and went over to her door, listening. She'd been crying straight for ten minutes now and he was dying to know why. Something made a noise and it definitely was not the head girl. It was like a grunt, an animal. No - it was a cat. "She did not bring that orange fuzzball here," Draco groaned. She was still at it though, and something had to be done. He knocked. "Granger," he called. The crying faded slightly.

"Go away, I don't have time for you and your snide comments," Hermione sobbed from the other side of the door. She knew it was pathetic to cry, it did nothing, but surely it was only human nature. "Can I come in?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione choked, "Why exactly."

"Want to know the reason behind me not being able to do my charms homework. I mean I get Lavender is a bit of a bitch and all but does that really warrant -"

"You SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, flinging her door open and yelling at his face, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Draco stepped back, alarmed. She looked dreadful. "You need a drink," Draco stated, and Hermione gingerly followed him over to the coffee table.

Draco took out a new bottle of fire whisky and opened it, bringing it and two glasses over to the table and collapsing back into a comfy sofa. Hermione perched on the opposite one. "So," Draco grinned, "What on earth did she do? Graffitied mudblood across one of your books or something." That was a bad move. Hermione flung her arms up and yelled at him, "I come in in tears and you think this is because of some girl? Just get lost Malfoy you have no regards to other people's emotions!"

"Hey I didn't mean to be mean," Draco spluttered. And then, "AARGH!" He yelled, as Crookshanks leapt onto Hermione's sofa and curled up next to her. "No, no way am I letting a cat in here. Out! Get it out!"

"Leave Crooks alone,". Hermione pouted, stroking her cat behind the ears.

"Why do you even have him here?"

"I missed him," she lied.

"So, why you upset?" He asked calmly after a pause.

"Just leave it Malfoy."

"I'm trying to be nice!" He retorted.

"You're not meant to be nice!"

"So your apology yesterday meant fuck all?"

"No!"

"Prove it then!"

"I JUST WIPED MYSELF FROM MY PARENTS MEMORIES!" She screamed, standing up and running into the bathroom, where the crying kicked off again. "What?" Draco muttered. Then it hit him. "Oh shit. Fuck. Hermione! Hermione I'm sorry!" Draco called, hammering on the door. The door burst open and Draco found Hermione sitting against the far bathroom wall. "I - I had no idea," he apologised. She shook her head and let the tears stream down her face. He just waited in the doorframe awkwardly, having no experience in dealing with crying girls.

Finally, the tears could no longer come, and he offered her a hand and she took it. He pulled her up and lead her over to the sofa he was sitting in and let her curl up on one end. He looked at her unsurely for a few moments. This was beyond the saddest he'd ever seen her, and beyond anything that he'd witnessed, as this couldn't be fixed with a bit of magic. Even worse than when she'd seen Ron with Lavender. "Do you..." He begun, but trailed off. "Sorry," he ended up saying.

"No it's fine, you've, you've said sorry a few times just now," Hermione stated, like he didn't already know that.

"Um, yeah I guess I have," he replied awkwardly.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked quietly, innocently.

"For... A lot of reasons," he replied. This was getting beyond awkward now.

"Like what?" She asked, pouring herself a glass and taking a swig.

"Um... Well, one being for not 'regarding your emotions,' like just then, beginning to ask if you want to talk, others being for calling you that name in previous years, being cruel to you, making you mad at me..."

"I'm not sorry... About that..."

"You didn't mind me being mean?"

"Not fussed, it was normal. I got over it, it was fixable. What are you really sorry about."

"Landing you up in the hospital wing?"

"Even further."

"The ministry's fall."

"Anything else."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being a coward... A failure? Is that what you want to hear?" Draco asked angrily.

"No... You're not, not a coward. You're certainly not a failure," she replied gently.

"How am I not a coward. I couldn't kill a man and his family. I couldn't kill Dumbledore. I can't do anything. I just sit here, doing head boy jobs and hope to do well in NEWTs that we'll never end up doing!"

"You defied V-Vold-Voldemort, and you - you're not a coward! How many death eaters stood up for what was right? You."

"What is right, varies between which side you're on. I'm stuck in the middle. There is no right for me."

"Do you think killing muggles and muggleborns is right?" She asked, looking at him for the first time since they sat down. And that was it. That's what it all came down to. There was a silence. "Of course not," Draco replied, "Not - Never kill. Look down on, I'm still working on that part but never kill. Like I said, I'd never wish death on you."

"Not me. Everyone else. The majority of the world!"

"No! I wouldn't kill them!"

"But would you support it?"

"No," Draco said firmly after a pause, "But I can't support otherwise either." Hermione shook her head. "What happened today Hermione?"

"You've said my name so many times in the past two days." Hermione smiled, swivelling to face him. She gulped down her second glass. "I don't care, that's your name isn't it?" He asked.

"I suppose."

"That's enough whisky," Draco said, moving the bottle out of Hermione's reach. "Now, what happened today?" He asked gently.

"I already told you," she replied, looking away determinedly. He looked at her, waiting. She began rocking backwards and forth.

"Are you sober," he asked, genuinely.

"Yes," she replied, although she seemed a little distant.

"It might be easier, if you just - you know - let it out," Draco said encouragingly. She looked at him and took a breath.

"I - I went to McGonagall's after dumping my bags and changing. She and I apparated to my road, where I went to my house. Ever since the start of the summer holidays I knew I'd have to do it. When you talked about the Podmores I knew it had to be soon. And when I got that letter... That was the main reason I was mad at you. The ministry were protecting my parents and now... So I got to my house, knocked, said hi to..." And then the tears started, "I said hi to mum and dad," she sobbed, "Then said I wanted to find Crookshanks and went upstairs to clear every piece of me away to either my bag or the loft, except the furniture in my room, which I simply put a locking spell on. I then cleared downstairs and, and..." She couldn't talk now. She took a few breaths before, "And after wiping myself from their memories, I re-knocked on their front door and pretended to be their invented friend's daughter from across the road, told them they'd left their plane tickets round ours, gave them a pair of adult plane tickets to Australia and they went to get packing, after I'd made them think they were buying a house they'd seen on TV - oh you don't know what that is. Never mind. So they left, I got Crookshanks and left. They - I - The last thing she said before I wiped her memory was 'I - I love our little witch.'" And then she broke down completely. Any last remaining strength left had vanished and she collapsed into tears, curling into a ball. She leant into Draco, who cautiously raised his arm, then a second later wrapped it around the struggling Gryffindor. "No one should have to go through that," he said as apologetically as he could, then leant into her too, "Just let it all out."

She did just that. Hermione buried her face into his shirt and soaked it with her tears, crying hysterically. She may not ever admit this to anyone else, but it was nice to have someone there when she was like this. She'd always always just shut herself up, determined to breakdown in private but maybe she could find comfort from others. After all, Draco was her enemy. There was therefore nothing to lose by crying in front of him - apart from dignity - but she didn't feel as though she was losing any at that moment. He wasn't being malicious and teasing towards her so what was wrong with her finding her anchor in him.

.

It was odd. Draco was meant to hate her he knew, but she was just a girl. At this very moment in time, he was comforting an ordinary girl because she'd just lost her parents. He could not, and would not therefore, see anything wrong with comforting her, no matter what her parentage was. For the first time ever, he really saw nothing but a pretty, intelligent girl. Who cared what her blood type was. Really, who gave a damn if she was muggleborn. She was Hermione Granger, and she was upset, and he was going to do everything he could to support her through this.

At last there were no more tears to cry, and Hermione curled up with her head on Draco's chest, breathing becoming even again. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked, confused. Why on earth would she be sorry?

"For making your shirt wet." Draco snorted at that. "And for making everything between us awkward. I, I never know if I hate you or not. Malfoy I have to ask, what are we?" He stopped to think. She had a point. He'd tried not to think much of what the hell he had been doing the past few months but now she'd voiced it. "I can tell you what we're not," he finally spoke, "We're not enemies. What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know? Friends?" Hermione suggested.

Something in Draco's heart definitely dropped, but he didn't know what nor why. "Say my name, Hermione," he asked, changing the subject. Hermione was startled. She sat up and looked at him. Then her lips curled up in a smile; a genuine, real smile. "Draco," she said softly, smiling. Draco smirked. "I like the sound of my name on your lips," he smirked, "You should say it more often."

"Alright, Draco," she grinned, "Um... How's your... Stomach?" Damn. She had to bring that up didn't she. He glowered at her but regretted it as she looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine. The wound hasn't bled since and that in itself is a bloody miracle, it aches a little and I can't put much pressure on it," he replied. She nodded. "Don't you dare try and charm the pain away," he warned suddenly.

"I won't, trust me. I started hallucinating in the hospital wing," Hermione said, but then her face fell as she remembered who she'd seen. "I saw -"

"Your mother," he interrupted. Hermione stared at him, too shocked for tears at her mother being mentioned.

"How did you know that?!" She gasped incredulously. Draco shuffled his feet. "What?" She snapped.

"It wasn't her," he mumbled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She snapped, standing up.

"I came to visit you once, whilst you were there. The Sunday. You seemed really groggy when I came in - you called me your mother."

"That was you?!" She gasped, blushing deep scarlet. It kind of made a little sense, the way her mother had looked so awkward and unsure. "I referred to you as the boy who'd bullied me!" She exclaimed, aghast. "But then, what she - you - said afterwards... Do you really feel misinformed? Confused?" He looked away, his pale complexion reddening. "Do you - want a second chance?" He turned to face her at that, eyes imploring her. She bit her lip. "Why?" She asked. He stood up.

"Everything that's happened this year in your eyes had been bad and is influencing your depressed state. Me being head boy, Weasel cheating on you, your friends leaving to do Merlin knows what, you getting beaten twice, the embarrassing scenario at the ball, your parents and Merlin knows what else. Well for me, this has been a shit year too. You know what I've been through? You as head girl, healing you, the episode at the ball, doing the head girl things you've forgotten to do lately -" at this she gasped, clearly not knowing she was falling behind, "- putting up with Pansy, who thinks I have a crush on you -" her eyes widened, "- putting up with Theo and Blaise, who are being as annoying as fuck lately, fighting Weasel on your behalf, getting tortured by the Dark Lord and my father recently, getting tortured by the Dark Lord and my father all summer, staying at Blaise's during the summer holidays for a period of time to avoid my father, living with the school assuming I'm a bad death eater who tried to kill Dumbledore, and every fucking where I go, there'll be people who mutter, 'Death eater,' or 'Look out it's the traitor.' You assume you're the only one having a shit year and I'm fine with that honest, but I need to let it out at some point. The most fucked up thing about this year is that I've learnt that my parents taught me wrong when I was a child. There is nothing wrong with having muggle parentage. Muggleborns and muggles deserve to live a good and happy, free life. Everything I've ever known is wrong. You - your blood is clean. I learned that when cleaning you up the first day back. Your blood and mine, they are the same. It's not dirty and that makes me rethink a lot. You've messed with my head, you've put yourself in the hospital wing for me and I don't know why! I've stood up for you and I don't know why either. For Salazar's sake Hermione I kissed you!" He raised his voice. He breathed heavily, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. She looked at him, shocked. She bit her lip and looked away. "I - I kissed you too," she mumbled, looking anywhere but at him. His expression softened. "And do you regret it?" He asked cautiously, curious for the answer.

There was a pause. Then, "No," she said quietly, turning to look at him.

.

Draco was shocked. His eyes widened and he simply goggled at her, before he did something very brave, and very stupid. Maybe Hermione's Gryffindor was rubbing off on him. He dropped his wand with a clatter and crashed his lips onto her's. He'd been dying to do it for so long, ever since that first taste of her. He felt her gasp and flinch backwards, but then she tilted her head and kissed him back. That was all he needed - consent. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer, and placed his other hand on her face. She smiled and to his surprise started to suck on his bottom lip. Draco stroked her face and opened his mouth, moving his tongue to lick at her lips, begging for entry. To his amazement and joy, she happily opened her mouth and his tongue instantly started caressing the inside of her mouth. Bliss. Sighing into his mouth, Hermione hooked her tongue around his and they had a furious tongue fight with each other. He could feel her smiling against his lips and it made him feel proud. He completely gave up pretending that she wasn't attractive, that he didn't want this.

He wanted to be with her. Maybe tomorrow and for the rest of time he'd be embarrassed to be around her again because of this, maybe he'd hate himself for it but he had feelings for her and it was impossible for him to deny them. Ever since he saw her there, lying in her own blood, he knew he had to help her. He had never felt anything but friendship towards Pansy, nothing like this. A sort of protectiveness and comfort. She raised her hand to grasp his platinum hair and he felt her trust wash over him. She trusted him and that - that meant a lot to him.

.

She liked this, she liked this a lot. Was this what she wanted? Him? At the moment it was, he had shown and proved to her that he wasn't a true death eater, he'd also started on her, which had got to mean something. Surely he wanted this if he'd just risked all his dignity for it. He snatched at her lips and she drew away, panting, resting her head on his chest. To him, that meant he'd succeeded. "Do you regret that?" He whispered in her ear, and she shook her head against his chest.

"No," she murmured.

"Hermione," he murmured, stepping backwards. She looked at him, confused. A kiss was one thing. What he was about to do was a whole something else, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He'd said it now, no going back. Had he said it too early? She was looking at him cautiously. Ron was obviously still on her mind. "I see," he muttered, turning red. "Okay." He turned to go back to the sofa.

"Wait, Draco," Hermione called, reaching out for his arm and turning him around. He looked at her. "Ask me again, after taking me on a date." Draco's jaw dropped. He smirked and nodded, a great deal happier than he was before, and cleared the fire whisky off of the table and back to the sideboard. Then he and Hermione departed to bed. "Night," they called to each other, and they both opened and closed their dorm doors, smiling at what had just happened.

 **A/N *girly scream* Yay at last! I hope I didn't rush it; one thing I hate about some stories is that they can be rushed and so out of character. Anyway... Crookshanks is back! Please review, and see you next Tuesday!**


	20. Ch19 - The Suspicion of Pansy Parkinson

**A/N Sooo, how was the last chapter guys? I want to know what you think. If you're reading this a year or so after this was published then I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story so far and I'll still acknowledge your reviews of course. HUGE thank you to Nikhil Malfoy, who's reviewed most of my chapters through the story. I'm sure your all sick to the teeth with what's going to happen next but it needs to happen. SORRY GUYS! I also think you'll like the twist.**

Chapter 19 - The Suspicion of Pansy Parkinson

She lay in bed, wondering why she felt so giddy and sad all at once, and why she was awake before her alarm went off. She lay there, trying to remember, and then it came to her. Her parents, Crookshanks, the talking, the tears, the admissions, the kiss. She flung herself out of bed. There had to be a mistake. How could he ever like her. Was he just playing on her emotions like Ron had? This was not good, not good at all. Running to the door, she swung it open and went in the bathroom for a shower.

Beep. What the -? BEEP! What was that -? BEEP! "Oh," he thought - it was her alarm cl- BEEEEEEEP!

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled. Why the hell was she in the shower before her alarm. Surely she was meant to get up when her alarm went off, then go for the shower. He would never understand Granger Logic, but then, he was probably better off without it. BEEP! "HERMIONE!"

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!" She called back. Like he didn't already know. BEEP! Draco growled and turned over, pulling his pillow over his ears. Ah... Now that he couldn't hear that dratted - BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! "RRRRRRH!" Draco yelled and jumped out of bed with half a mind to blow up her alarm clock. Instead, he went out with nothing but a comfy pair of black trousers on, and walked over to the coffee jar. BEEP!

"Godric," she mumbled, as she wrapped a towel around herself and hurried to the door. The handle was very slippery and that mixed with the fact her alarm was ringing as loud as possible, it was no wonder really that when she opened the door she let out a short squeal as she saw Draco sitting on the sideboard topless. She hurried into her dorm, very annoyed and very embarrassed. She flicked her wand at her alarm clock and it at last went quiet.

When she came back out, changed and bag shouldered, she noticed that Draco had gone in for his shower. She too made herself a coffee, sneaking a shot of Draco's fire whisky in to wake her up properly. And collapsed on the sofa, spilling her coffee across her lap. "Fiddles!" She cursed, and flicked her wand, cleaning up the scolding coffee and cooling her leg with a cooling charm. She drank the rest of her coffee in silence, thinking about last night.

5 minutes later, Draco had come out of the bathroom, fully dressed and clean. "Morning," he smirked. She flushed scarlet. "Hey," he spoke, walking over and sitting next to her. She shuffled up to make room, although there was a whole half of the sofa next to her. He smirked and she looked determinedly in the other direction. "She's so bloody frigid," he thought. She looked increasingly nervous as he looked at her. He knew exactly how to pull this off though. "Well," he began, smirking, "Seeing as your alarm clock woke me up ridiculously early, I think I'm going to go down to breakfast and come back up afterwards. See you down there Hermione." And he swivelled to face her, bent his head round, kissed her lips, smirked and hurried off to the door laughing. She was bright red, absolutely flabbergasted at what he'd just done. She sprinted to the door with her bag and ran to catch up with him. "You damned ferret Malfoy," Hermione cursed loudly. He stopped and looked at her.

"Oh please, we both know you enjoyed that last night," he chuckled, eying the corridor, nobody else it seemed was up yet. Hermione shuffled her feet. "Either you admit you liked it, or you admit you were drunk. Personally I'd prefer you to say the first option because otherwise I've really made a fool of myself," Draco smirked. He knew she hadn't been drunk and she knew he knew that. He also knew she couldn't admit to either without persuasion. "Do you still want to go on that date," he whispered in her ear. She blushed again. Merlin she really needed to control this. Then she straightened her back and said tartly, "I'd like to see the Draco Malfoy pulling off a really nice date."

"Well I was able to pull a really nice date," he murmured softly, "She just hasn't said yes yet."

"You have not pulled me, Draco Malfoy," Hermione shot back.

"Of course I haven't," Draco said with exaggeration. Hermione glared. Draco kissed her on the cheek and walked off.

"Hey you can't do that in public, you'd be in more trouble than me!" She called after him, trailing along behind.

.

Breakfast. Who would have thought that it could have been as cheerful as it was. Hermione walked over to her seat, where Ginny, Neville and Luna had already seated themselves, with a new spring in her step. He really thought that she, Hermione bushy haired Granger, was attractive. It was a great feeling. She sat down happily and spotted Draco from the corner of her eye talking with Blaise and Theo. Ginny and Neville both eyed her oddly. Luna however was in her own little world. Once Ginny seemed to have decided that there was going to be no explanation, she asked, "Well? What's got you in such high spirits?"

Hermione smiled, "Nothing." And spooned scrambled eggs onto her plate. Ginny looked at her expectantly. "What?" Hermione added. "You haven't asked yet!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What?" She repeated.

"I'M ON THE TEAM!" Ginny beamed. Hermione then realised why Ginny was just as happy as she was and gasped.

"Merlin that's amazing! Who's your captain?"

"Malfoy, but - well - he's alright. He seems to be taking the whole thing seriously and doesn't care who he's got as long as they can play."

"Who else is on the team?" Hermione asked, excitedly. She'd never been so excited about Ginny. She was just in such a good mood.

"Us," Seamus grinned, as he and Dean walked passed and sat next to them.

"And me," Neville grinned nervously. Hermione stared. "Don't look so shocked, I managed to catch the ball at least three times, and Malfoy says he'll make me better. I still don't trust him though." He added.

"Wow," Hermione thought, "Draco really is being good to others."

"Zabini and Nott are on the team too, they're really good luckily," Ginny continued, "Malfoy's seeker, obviously, Neville, Dean and I are chasers, Zabini and Nott are beaters and Seamus is our goalkeeper." Hermione nodded.

"And the other team?" She asked.

"Well," Neville spoke up, "I know people have reserved Harry for the team captain and seeker, and Ron has a reserved space as goalkeeper, Hannah Abbott, Tracey Davis and Parkinson are the chasers, and Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith are their beaters. They have a reserved reserve seeker and goalkeeper but I don't know who they are. Unfortunately Parkinson, Davis, and Hannah are surprisingly good chasers. They surprisingly work well together, even though it's a mixture of Slytherins and a Hufflepuff."

"I don't think they currently have a captain, but Parkinson is taking control quite well for now," Seamus said.

"How did they choose their team then?" Hermione asked.

"After Malfoy picked his team, since he was the only one signed up for captain, the other people who'd signed up to be in the teams voted on two people who were good at quidditch to take charge for now, Parkinson and Zacharias were chosen. Zacharias was Hufflepuff's quidditch team captain for some time, so he's alright at it, but Pansy took charge and to be honest, she's actually quite good at being captain," Dean answered. Hermione nodded, and took a bite of bacon and egg.

"Now Hermione, as you've not been picked to be on the quidditch teams, why in the name of Merlin have you still got that grin on your face," Ginny inquired. Hermione blushed and smiled. She'd agreed with Draco that no one else should know except them, in case it got out. "I'm just happy for you," she tried.

"Nonsense!" cried Ginny, "You just spent ten minutes talking about quidditch! Something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Come now Ginny," Luna spoke dreamily, "Isn't it obvious?" Ginny shook her head. Hermione swore Luna was a psychic, and she shook her head and widened her eyes warningly. "I wasn't going to say anything 'Mione, they'll figure it out though," Luna continued. Neville stared at his girlfriend. "Ginny," Hermione began, breaking the silence at their table, "Can I go up to your dorms later on today?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Thanks."

The rest of breakfast was surprisingly very cheerful, and as Hermione departed, she said her byes and positively skipped to the library. Not even Lavender shoving her at door from the great hall sneering, "Mind your step," could have dampened her spirit. Draco MALFOY had asked her out last night! Draco frigging Malfoy! Was that terrible or absolutely amazing? What would she say? Her immediate reaction was hell yes he's so sweet, but then he was a death eater. But he'd proved himself not to be a loyal death eater, or was this part of some scheme. She frowned slightly, letting the cogs of her mind work. Nope, he was being genuine. He had to be.

A band of younger students walked past, one of them saying to her friends, "Mum was so worried about sending me here, she only sent me because of Terry." The word 'mum', stuck in Hermione's brain. She recognised the girl as one of the first years who'd been sorted at the start of the year. She was Terry Boot's younger sister, Jessica. Mum. Hermione slowed to a dull walk. She was already missing her parents and she'd only lost them yesterday.

She thus reached the library in a less happier state than she was during breakfast. Walking into an isle at random, she scanned the books, found a pretty large volume on Arithmancy, and brought it over to her table. This had been her table since third year, when she'd decided to engrave her initials into the wood. She'd sat there throughout most of first and second year too though. Madam Pince wasn't in yet, she was clearly having breakfast still, so Hermione had the entire library to herself. She opened the window a crack, and flicked through to the contents. Although it seemed stupid, she did still have homework after all. Reaching into her bag, she deposited a blank scroll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of black ink onto the table and unscrewed the ink. Dipping her quill in, she wrote: 'Hermione Granger, Arithmancy Homework, 15th November 1997' at the top of her parchment.

No sooner than she'd started, she was writing lines upon lines of formulas and tricky equations, trying to finish her essay by the lunch bell. Half an hour later, her tiny neat handwriting had taken up a foot of the parchment, and it didn't stop there. Hermione was still deeply immersed in her studies, flicking through the book every so often to copy down tables and formulas. She didn't even notice Draco, who came in to get out a book. Instead, he spotted Hermione and took out a scrap of parchment, wrote a short message inside, and folded it up into a bird. With a subtle flick of his wand and a glance round the room, the bird was flying into the air towards Hermione and landed lightly on her hand. He watched her gasp and unfold the note. She smiled, looked up and Draco smirked at her. Hermione's smile widened and she nodded and carried on with her paper.

However Draco did notice Pansy walk into the room and he quickly looked away from the pretty head girl. Pansy, apparently oblivious, walked into an isle to do whatever she came here to do. Draco quickly left without turning back. Hermione however, looked up and smiled at his retrieving back.

.

Pansy was not oblivious, she had snuck into the first isle she could when she saw the two make eye contact, and silently fumed when she saw Hermione smiling at him. Was she flirting with him? What was this?! She had to find out. Pansy was a respectable woman and she could not deal with a mudblood flirting with her ex-boyfriend - moreover, the person she was engaged to! At least she was sure Draco wouldn't like her back. Or at least she would have been sure last year, but it was all so different now. Maybe they did like each other! "I have so got to find out about what the hell is going on!" Pansy muttered furiously.

The bell for lunch went just as Hermione was writing her conclusion, and Pansy irritably checked her watch, wandering why the mudblood was such a nerd. Finally the Slytherin saw the know it all packing up her stuff and shouldering her bag. She waved bye to Madam Pince, and left the library. Pansy followed. She watched as Hermione walked down the corridor and through a tapestry, down a flight of stairs and along another corridor. Pansy kept close to the wall in the shadows, ready to duck back if the head girl turned. Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't.

Just when Pansy had had enough of stalking, especially since a Slytherin sixth year had looked at her weirdly, and felt like they were far enough away from anyone, she sped up. Hermione suddenly felt someone yank her collar and she gasped for breath, reaching for her wand. "Parkinson?!" Hermione choked. Pansy had her pushed up against the wall and didn't plan on moving. "Parkinson what are you doing?!"

"You," Pansy breathed hard, "Are going to tell me exactly what is going on between you and my - and Draco." Hermione goggled at her. "You can't be serious?" Hermione exclaimed, and straightened herself, wand out.

"Oh I am deadly serious, mudblood," Pansy snarled, backing away with her wand pointed towards Hermione's chest, "I saw you in the library - flirting with him." And to Pansy's utter surprise, Hermione doubled over, laughing.

"Flirting?!" Hermione choked through laughter, "With a Malfoy?! Merlin Parkinson I thought you were smarter than that!" Pansy just narrowed her eyes, and held her wand more threateningly, as if to say she wasn't joking. "Parkinson I'll have to deduct points from Slytherin if you keep -"

"Shut up, mudblood. I know you like him. He's mine, hear me? MINE!" Pansy hissed. Hermione stopped laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione stated firmly.

"Rubbish!" Pansy shrieked. Hermione was on the verge of hexing the girl when Pansy stepped forward and shrieked, "Tell me what's going on! Now! Or Salazar help me I will hurt you more that your pathetic ex did!" Hermione raised her wand ready to block whatever was coming, but said nothing apart from, "Parkinson I don't like the ferret anymore than you like me, so -" but Pansy had had enough. "Incendio!" She yelled, setting alight to Hermione's robes, but after a short scream, Hermione set it out with a jet of water, which she then sent towards Pansy's face. "Erugh! You stupid mudblood!" She screeched through sopping wet hair, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Hermione dodged and yelled, "Stupify!"

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Pansy yelled back, dodging.

They began to move, dodging and leaping away from curses. The pair of them shot spell after spell whether it be defensive or offensive, until spells were ricocheting off of the walls. "Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted, but Pansy was getting bored. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She may not have looked violent but hell what Pansy wants Pansy got. "CRUCIO!" Shrieked the Slytherin and a loud scream filled the hallway. Hermione fell to her knees and soon was on her back, writhing in pain. Pansy took a step closer, gulping inwardly. This was the first time she'd used an unforgivable, and it was on a student. The screaming worsened as Pansy shouted, "Tell me!" But Hermione couldn't, wouldn't say. She tried to remain still, remain quiet but the agony intensified.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hermione screamed, and Pansy's expression hardened.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"NOTHING! PLEASE JUST STOP!" But Pansy persisted.

.

Meanwhile down in the great hall, Neville asked, "Gin have you seen 'Mione?"

"Nah, probably studying though, not unlike her to miss meals," she replied, biting into a turkey sandwich.

"Draco, you seen Pans?" Asked Theo on the other table and Draco looked around. It was unusual for Pansy to miss meals. Draco then glanced up at the Gryffindor table - or the table where most the Gryffindors sat, anyway - and noticed Hermione not at lunch either. He'd written to her, on a scrap of parchment, asking jokingly if she'd finish her homework before lunch and she'd nodded. Where was she then and, more worryingly, where was Pansy and how much had she seen in the Library. "Yeah, I saw her following that mudblood down the corridor, wasn't going to interrupt, looked like she was on a mission," joked one of the Slytherin sixth years. Draco quickly turned to the sixth year to his left and leaned past Theo to see him. "Who?" Draco snapped and the sixth year blanch and said quickly, "Pansy Parkinson."

"Where?" Draco snapped slightly worried.

"Um... Second floor corridor..." Draco leapt up as subtly as he could and sped walked to the door, trying not to make a scene. Blaise and Theo followed. The sixth year looked oddly at the trio and continued his conversation with the boy next to him.

Once outside the hall, Draco sprinted up a flight of stairs and dashed through a tapestry, hearing distant screams up ahead. "Oh Salazar Pansy what have you done?!" He thought, his heart pounding in his throat. Neither Blaise nor Theo could keep up with Draco, but they didn't mind. They just wanted to see what was going on. Draco tore through another tapestry and met a sight he could never have prepared himself for. Pansy was standing above Hermione, who was writhing and screaming through gritted teeth on the floor. After a second of realisation, he yelled, "Pansy what the hell are you doing?!" Whilst sprinting over to stand to the right of his ex, staring at her completely calm face. "PANSY STOP!" He yelled at her. She didn't.

"What does it matter to you, Draco. She's a mudblood," she said back calmly.

"What?! She's the head girl! This will get you expelled and in Azkaban!"

"Only if I get caught. There are no witnesses."

"PANSY THIS IS MADNESS!"

"Is it?! Draco she was blatantly flirting with you and you let her!"

"Wha -? Pansy she wasn't! Just let it go Pans!" By now Blaise and Theo were standing by a pillar in the corner, shocked and staring.

"She's worthless!"

"PANSY I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL - EXPELLIARMUS!" He roared, but she only flicked it away and turned to glare at him, cruciatus curse still on the girl. And then, Pansy just smiled sadly, and strengthened the curse and Hermione let out an ear splitting shriek and Draco, with only one thought in his head, jumped in front of Pansy's wand, shielding Hermione. "DRACO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Pansy screamed. Draco just glared at her, embracing the pain. Pansy lifted the curse and yelled, "Well now I've seen it all! What the hell is going on between you too?!"

"PANSY IM TRYING TO HELP YOU! YOU USED AN UNFORGIVABLE ON THE HEAD GIRL GOD DAMN IT!" Draco thundered.

"YOU'RE STANDING UP FOR HER!" She retorted back.

"I'M HELPING YOU!"

"Liar!" Pansy spat, a tear leaking out of her eye but she swatted it away like a fly.

"Pansy please! I may not love you but you're still my friend! I don't want to see you in Azkaban!" Draco pleaded.

"Your father will hear about this!"

"My father will not hear about this!"

"I'll tell him!"

"You dare!"

"You like her don't you!"

"Pansy she's muggleborn!"

"Say it'"

"What?!"

"Mudblood," Pansy hissed. Draco froze.

"I'm just trying to help you," Draco tried, but Pansy stormed forward and slapped him hard across the face.

"I never loved you Draco!" She yelled, another slap, "But my mother wants me to be with you, a pureblood from a rich family. I never wanted this! But I tried!" Another slap, "I don't want to end up disowned!" Another slap, and she stopped and slouched against the wall. "You don't understand!" Draco stared from Pansy to Hermione, who was shaking.

"Pansy -" Draco tried, "I never knew."

"It's not fair!"

"Pansy you need to cool down."

"You're sticking up for her?" Hermione muttered from the opposite wall. Draco looked down at her. What was he meant to do?

"As I've said," Pansy muttered, getting up, "I've seen enough." And she stalked off. Draco hurried over to Hermione and hauled her up, hugging her. "Please don't be pissed at me," he muttered, and Hermione just stood still, shaking slightly. People always said the cruciatus curse was like hell, now Hermione knew they were wrong. If Pansy's curse was that bad, then she dreaded to think what a skilful one was like. Theo and Blaise watched from the corner, grinning.

 **A/N honestly guys I had to include that little scene, you'll understand why next week! Please review, see you next Tuesday! By the way, if I haven't said this before - The alarm clock will appear a lot as it's just simply the best thing ever.**


	21. Ch20 - Purebloods

**A/N It's back! And now we get to know the reason behind Pansy. Slightly longer chapter I think, but I know people like that. Remember to review!**

Chapter 20 - Purebloods

"I'm telling McGonagall," Hermione said after five minutes, stonily. She was still slumped against the wall, Draco sitting next to her. Theo and Blaise had left moments ago. "Hermione -" Draco tried.

"You're sticking up for her aren't you!" Hermione retorted angrily.

"She's my friend!" Draco argued defensively.

"She used an unforgivable. On me!" Hermione raged, turning to face him. She was still shaking slightly.

"Please Hermione. Just let me talk to her -"

"Talk?" Hermione choked through sadistic laughter. Draco didn't like it at all. "Talk to her?! She, a jealous, dumped girlfriend stood over me with her wand out! Casting the cruciatus curse of all curses!"

"You don't get it do you!" Draco argued, glaring at the girl, "Didn't you listen to her?! She isn't jealous, she's scared!"

"Scared?! She's a pureblood from a rich family like yours! Her parents are death eaters! What is there possibly to be scared off?!" But Hermione instantly regretted saying that. Draco however, had had enough and yelled, "You don't understand! You think being a pureblood is a walk in the park! I'll tell you what it is! It's a life of deception, lies and trying to impress your parents!" Hermione fell silent. She really didn't get it at all. "Are you okay?" Draco asked more softly. Hermione shrugged, not looking at him. "Let me sort things out but please don't get Pansy expelled," Draco pleaded, before standing up and walking in the direction of the grand staircase. Draco didn't look back at Hermione staring after him. He had to get this sorted.

.

Pansy wasn't in the common room, and Draco didn't want to chance going into the girls dorms if she wasn't in there. The Slytherin common room was a dark and dank, underground room, filled with black sofas. On one wall was a large, crackling fire under a carved mantelpiece, but it didn't give off much warmth. Apart from that, the room was lit by many green lamps hung from chains on the ceiling, creating dim shadows which bounced off the stone walls. Many Slytherins were lounging around, fully fed after lunch and not showing any signs at all that something was happening. But there was always something happening. Whether it be Voldemort, death eaters relationships or all three, there was always something going on.

He saw Blaise and Theo from the corner of his eye and strode over to them, grabbing them by the collars and leading them out of the crowd. "Hey! Man what you -" Blaise began but Draco had already shoved them both into the wall and rounded on them.

"How much do you know?" Draco hissed, getting straight to the point.

"What you -" Theo tried, but Draco didn't have time for this.

"I know you've wanted this for the whole year, you especially Theo. Ever since that bloody potions incident. You saw the fight in the grounds, you talked about there being no blood differences, you got me to dance with her, you notice everything about me but what else do you know?!" Draco hissed. Theo and Blaise looked at each other. Draco felt something drop in his stomach. "And you followed me just now," he concluded.

"Alright," Theo said after a long pause, "I - we know you really like her."

"I think I love her," he sighed under his breath. Blaise's eyes widened. Draco glared at the pair of them.

"Yeah, we know," Theo said, as if it were obvious. He received another glare.

"I'd like to know how it started," Blaise cut in after a while. Draco just looked at him and he shuffled back slightly.

"Another time," Draco stated, "But I need to find Pansy. And you can't ever tell anyone anything!"

"Ok," they both said, tonelessly.

"Pans is in her dorm," Theo stated after a while. Draco nodded and went to the girls' staircase. "He loooooooves her," Theo sang in an annoying voice. Draco flicked a hex behind him but missed and Theo and Blaise just laughed.

.

It's not like it was the first time he'd snuck into the girls' dorms, he'd been in Pansy's room loads of times. Once he'd climbed the stairs, he took the first right, and peered round a pillar to make sure the coast was clear, and opened the door to his right. He needn't have bothered looking; most if not all the girls found it a thrill if Draco was in their dorms. Letting himself into the seventh years' dorm, he found Pansy quite alone, sulking on the third bed along - her bed. It was between Daphne and Tracy's. He had never ever seen Pansy in tears and had no idea what to make of it. The door shut behind him and Pansy whipped around with her wand out. "The hell are you doing in here Draco?!" She snapped, wiping away her tears aggressively.

"Wanting to talk to you," Draco said in a very stern voice. He went over and sat in Tracy's bed, facing her.

"Out!" Pansy yelled.

"No!" Draco snapped annoyed, "I've never seen you act so darn right foolish! Really Pans?" Pansy looked away.

"You don't understand," she muttered.

"Then help me understand," Draco implored, reaching out to turn her face back towards him. Pansy looked to the floor, but didn't answer. Pansy sat, trying to work out how to put it and then, after five minutes of Draco patiently waiting, she looked up at him and spoke. "Our parents organised our marriage when we were infants." Draco nodded. "Well my mother gave me one goal in life. The only point in my life, and that was to make boys fall in love with me. She taught me how to flirt when I was nine, taught me everything a guy wants in a girl, told me how to do these things. Merlin she went on every holiday asking how many boys liked me and how far I'd got in seducing you. And every fucking holiday I came home and told her that we were friends until one year, you asked me out, and my mothers reaction was just amazing. She treated me as if I was an achievement. And then we broke up, and she was just so angry. It took me three whole months to tell her we weren't an item anymore. Three!" Pansy moaned, and Draco just felt pity.

"Your father?" He tried, but Pansy just laughed.

"Father didn't give a damn about my life. If he wasn't at work or drunk he was having sex with my mother or nowadays it's just a random girl he finds at a bar. Drives mother mad, but she wants me married to you because you're a Malfoy. That means money. When we broke up she said that I had to seduce you again. She said that if I don't marry you before I'm 19 then she will disown me. But that was a few years ago. This summer we started dating again, you and me were doing alright really. And after you'd gone home one night, mother came up to me and said 'You better still be with him by next summer. I want him to propose to you this August.' This coming August! And if you don't then she disowns me. I don't love you, I hate being a slut, but that's what I have to do and what I have to be! And then, when shopping for Halloween stuff, I notice the mudblood, and you'd have to be dead stupid to see she wasn't jealous because of Demelza flirting with you. And you, publicly saving her arse out on the grounds. And then, if you please, horrors confirmed when Blaise says he asked you to dance with her in Halloween! I then snap damn it, end our relationship because I'm sick of having to pretend to love you if you love someone else! What was I meant to do? Sit and watch you confirming my fate of getting disowned? No, I go and try to make the mudblood scared to like you. But you have to understand, I didn't want to." And then she burst into tears. Draco felt a horrible knot twisting his insides. She had done all of this out of fear. He got up and sat next to her, pulling one of his closest friends into a hug. He'd been her friend since they were infants and he'd never known. Pansy; deception, lies, cunning. Pureblood. What a stupid tag. There was nothing pure about purebloods, apart from so called blood traitors. What Pansy was living wasn't a life, it was what her mother wanted. What Draco was living was - well he didn't know anymore. Hermione was now the only stable part of his life. Hermione and Pansy, possibly Blaise and Theo. They were all in this together now' whether he liked it or not.

"I'm sorry Pansy, you shouldn't have to suffer like this," Draco murmured, not quite sure what to say.

"Don't be, you love her. Don't let me come in between that. What I saw just then was a guy who truly loved someone, it's just that someone wasn't me."

"What does it matter if you get disowned, I'll always be there for you you know."

"Yeah well," Pansy smiled flirtatiously, "Just don't tell anyone anything you've seen in the last fifteen minutes, and I won't tell a soul about you and the - and Granger." Draco smirked.

"Swear on my life," he smirked.

"Sorry for being a clingy slut, Draco, it honestly made me feel sick," she laughed. Draco joined in and soon the atmosphere changed to a very joyful one. "Now, out of my way, I'm going to do something I will be proud of," Pansy said very businesslike, and walked out the room.

Draco followed her and, to his surprise, he found she was going to the library. "Pansy where -"

"Shut up Draco, I don't have to pretend to you anymore, nor anyone who I don't have to." Trying to make sense of this, Draco simply followed her through the doors and stopped in his tracks. Pansy had walked straight up to Hermione Granger. Sensing someone approaching, Hermione's head shot up and upon realising who it was, she bolted out of her seat with her wand out. Then she spotted Draco. She looked absolutely horror struck. "Don't look like that, Granger," Pansy said in a very 'I think you're being stupid' kind of tone. Hermione's expression changed to pure confusion. "What?" The head girl asked, wand still raised.

"Look," Pansy said, sitting down in front of Hermione, to her greatest surprise. "Sit," she added, and Hermione cautiously sat. "I'm sorry," Pansy began, and Hermione had to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, laughing slightly, "Sorry?! You tortured me senseless and all you have to say is sorry?" And she got up to walk away. "Please?" Pansy moaned, and Hermione turned. "Just let me talk." And so Hermione retook her seat and let the unsettled Slytherin explain.

Pansy retold everything she'd told Draco, trying to be very civil about the whole thing even though she was staring at her conformation to get disowned. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the part where Pansy was talking about her father, more specifically the part about Pansy's father's sex life, but otherwise the head girl just looked sympathetically at the pureblood. "I'm sorry," Pansy finished, "I swear I didn't mean it, you just - you made me so angry. I mean you're a - a muggleborn." Not only Pansy, but Hermione and Draco were beyond surprised at this. Draco actually gawked at her. "Any reason why you're not calling me a mudblood, Parkinson?" Hermione tried after awhile.

"I - Look I'm trying to be nice. If Draco accepts you then I accept you and if Draco is defying pureblood frigging law, then hell I can defy my mother!" Pansy snapped. A smile broke across Hermione's face. "But I have to ask," Pansy continued in an undertone, "Have you two ever kissed?" Hermione looked sheepishly away. "Draco?!" Pansy yelled in shock and amusement, a huge grin on her face. "Quiet!" Madam Pince yelled. Draco walked over to the pair of them very sheepishly.

"Oh you bad boy Draco Malfoy," Pansy smirked. Hermione actually giggled. This was too overwhelming for Draco. The two girls were actually being nice to each other. "Yeah well..." Draco began but Pansy just cracked up laughing.

"I do want a full relationship explanation from the start of the year, but it would probably be like 20 chapters long so I'll wait, but seriously, one day." And with that, Pansy stood up and began walk out, brushing a pile of stacked papers as she went, laughing.

"Miss Parkinson!" Shrieked Madam Pince, who scooped down to pick up the papers, "10 points from Slytherin!" Pansy simply turned round and winked, before flicking her hair and walked out. Draco smirked and Hermione chuckled, but stopped when Madam Pince glared at her. "This day could not get any weirder," Draco muttered.

.

It turned out the day could get weirder. Hermione had told Draco that she would be nipping back to her Gryffindor dorms to look out some old stuff. "You're mental," Draco had told her, "There's no way your stuff will still be there." But Hermione just simply left. She saw Ginny on the grand staircase and called up to her, quickening her pace to catch up. She winced ever so slightly because she still ached from the cruciatus curse. "Hey Hermione!" Ginny beamed merrily, "You coming up to the tower?"

"Yeah, need to check my old dorm," Hermione replied, and together they made their way up the stairs. That was, until, Hermione stumbled and winced. Ginny looked at her and asked, "You alright?" Hermione nodded unconvincingly and Ginny, being the suspicious, smart witch she was, prodded Hermione in the shoulder. She flinched again. Ginny rounded on her and huffed, "You've been keeping secrets from me too much lately. When we get up into the dorms I want you to spill!" Hermione looked at her. Ginny looked at the head girl's neck. Eyes narrowing, she ripped back Hermione's collar and gasped. Hermione jerked back and blushed. Clearly, she hadn't managed to cover up all the hickeys with a blemishing charm and makeup. "Okay when we get up there, we will sit down, and talk," Ginny smirked, shocked.

.

"Fortitudo," Ginny sang to the Fat Lady, who sung open and let them in.

"Same password?" Hermione asked.

"Changes every week," Ginny explained, "Sometimes it goes back to the previous ones."

"Right," Hermione mused. Maybe she had fallen behind with head girl stuff a bit. They walked up the girls stairwell, Ginny almost skipping. Once Ginny was sat on her bed, she began with, "Who's the boy, why're you twitchy, what's the deal with Malfoy and what really got you in the hospital wing?" Hermione sat down opposite the giddy sixth year. The room was still the same, although some of the trunks at the end of each bed were different. Ginny had been in Hermione's dorm for as long as she could remember. She used to sleep between Hermione and Parvati, who slept next to Lavender. Now, there was a spare bed, which Hermione was now sat on.

Five minutes had past and Hermione was still shuffling around. "Alright!" Ginny finally spoke, exasperatedly. "Just tell me, are you dating Malfoy yet?" Hermione's jaw dropped, then she eyed the room to see if anyone else was listening, half expecting to see Lavender perched in the corner. No one else was in the room. "Okay," Hermione began, giving in to her best friend, "What I'm going to tell you you mustn't tell anyone, not even Neville or Luna and defiantly not Harry or Ron." Ginny pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. Hermione began with the first night back at school, followed by potions, the Ron incident and then pretty much explained her entire life since the start of September.

Six minutes later, she'd reached the Halloween preparations, including how Pansy was furious because she'd apparently looked jealous because Demelza was flirting with Draco. After explaining the ball in detail, she told her about walking back from Gryffindor tower to find Draco still awake and the events that followed. 8 minutes after that she stopped. She'd just got to the bit where she'd ran into the bathroom that fateful Wednesday, seeing Draco in his state. And the, "So it was all a bit rushed, we were fighting and then I... He leaned in and..."

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE YOU DIDN'T!" Screamed Ginny gleefully, to which Hermione put her finger to her lips and said, "Shhhhhh. So I closed the erm - gap - and -"

"You kissed him!"

"Then I drew back after a bit and then he leaned in again and then it was all really rushed and awkward and then I noticed he was bleeding."

"Oh?"

"You must swear to never tell a soul about this part, I'm already sworn to secrecy," Hermione said sternly, about to spill all Draco's secrets to Ginny. But then - she found she couldn't. They weren't hers to spill, so she settled with the partial truth, "So he told me, after you ran into him, he remembered receiving a letter and he dashed to the gates to apparate home." Then she went on to explain how Lucius hated him, how Voldemort was there, to which Ginny squealed in terror, and the curse he'd used. And how, "The idiot apparated back here with a bloody hole in his chest the stupid ferret!" But she didn't say anything about Draco's other secrets, point of views, or death eater related stuff. She did however give a very detailed recount of her draining herself of energy and that's when Ginny cut in with, "You idiot." And then she explained the whole hospital wing affair ("I knew you never broke your wrist you liar,") and seeing her mum, to which her voice broke slightly, then lunch and the awkwardness that followed on from that.

Soon, she was on to explaining their little fight about the Ministry falling, and her going off to talk to Lupin, and McGonagall cutting in about "The fact that I needed to... Needed to wipe my parents... Their..." Ginny's jaw dropped again but this time out of horror.

"You didn't!" She cried. Hermione was crying and Ginny drew her into a hug. She talked about meeting up with Hagrid and then her meeting with McGonagall the next day. The fact that Dumbledore was still in his office in a painting. And then, a very emotional, detailed account on obliviating her parents memories yesterday. They were both in tears after that and it wasn't until ten minutes had passed when Hermione continued.

Finally, she reached the part where she told Draco about her parents, Draco talked to her about how "He doesn't think muggleborns deserve to die." She told her how Draco had apologised so much, and how he let her cry into him and how he asked her to call him by his name. Told her how Draco admitted that it was "Actually him I saw in my hallucination in the hospital wing, not my mum" to which Ginny said, "Wait, back up. Draco therefore actually asked you to forgive him?"

"I know, crazy right." And then, finally finally finally, the part where "He kissed me! It was sooo scary but then it was really enjoyable too. We went on like that forever and then he asked me out -"

"OH MY ACTUAL GODRIC FRIGGING MERLIN!" Ginny yelled, "HE ASKED YOU OUT?!" Hermione bursed out laughing and tried to shh her, but failed. "What did you say?!" Ginny demanded.

"I said he'd have to take me on a date and then I'd decide," Hermione smirked. Ginny squealed. "So then in the morning..." And Hermione carried on with her story, talking about the next couple of embarrassing kisses and absolutely everything that happened until, "And then he left the library... Oh... He knew - he was trying to warn me - I totally get it now."

"What?"

"Well, you can't tell anyone but once I'd left the library, Pansy had basically stalked me all the way down a few corridors without me knowing. She cornered me, we fought," Hermione the explained the fight, "And then she burst completely with jealousy and used the cruciatus curse on me -"

"She WHAT?! That BITCH!" Ginny yelled, with half a mind to go to McGonagall right now.

"Hey just wait till I've finished!" Hermione snapped, explaining how Draco turned up and jumped in front of the curse, all the talking and how Pansy explained how life wasn't fair, and then Draco sticking up for her. "Hey I'm not done!" Hermione snapped when Ginny looked like she was about to butt in. She then explained Draco leaving, she returning to the library, and him coming back with Pansy half an hour ish later. "You can't tell a soul about any of this either," Hermione warned, as she repeated everything Pansy had said.

"What so are you and the Slytherins like best buds now?" Ginny asked, putting on a fake annoyed voice. Hermione stomped on her foot and grinned, saying, "No, but Parkinson, I just kind of get her now. She's been living to impress and I honestly feel sorry for her." Ginny just shook her head. "She used the cruciatus curse on you," she muttered, "It's illegal."

"Ginny if we're going to talk about legality then that's for another day. I reckon half the stuff I've done with trouble 1 and 2 isn't legal."

"Yeah... Well..." Ginny mumbled, blushing.

"And you, petrifying a dozen or so kids in your first year -"

"Hey!" Ginny scowled angrily, stomping on Hermione's foot, who just laughed.

Soon they'd rounded up their conversation, Ginny swearing she "Won't tell a soul!" about anything that had just been said, and Hermione was on the floor. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"Looking for the loose floorboard," she replied, finding it and yanking it up. "Knew it!" She smiled, taking out the collecting tin, clipboard and box of badges. "You still have them?!" Ginny gawped, astounded, "You have a pile of money next to my bed that I never knew about?" Hermione smirked to which Ginny replied, "Stop smirking or I swear I'll start to believe you're turning into a Malfoy!" Hermione scowled and playfully hit her, saying she'd see her at dinner. "Bye!" Ginny called.

"See you!" Hermione called, walking out with the S.P.E.W. stuff.

.

It had been an hour and fifteen minutes since she'd told Draco that she'd be 'nipping' back up to the tower, and she entered the common room looking slightly haphazard. Draco stared at her. "Ginny knows," she simply said, before dumping the contents in her room. So does Blaise and Theo!" Called back Draco.

"How much?" Hermione asked.

"Everything, you?"

"Everything. Literally everything."

"Even Pansy's pureblood issues?"

"Yep."

"My curse?"

"Yep."

"Great at keeping secrets you are."

"I know."

Draco snorted. "What was in the box?"

"S.P.E.W. Badges."

"Really? They were still there?"

"Yep. Under the looks floorboard."

"Of course they were," Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"Still have quite a few left though," she sighed.

"Wonder why. Who wouldn't want a badge saying Spew?"

"S.P.E.W," said Hermione hotly, "And if I'm ever to date you, you must be kind to all house elves."

"Of course," Draco smirked. Realising she wasn't joking, he said, "Oh come off it Hermione?! Oh alright I will, but only because it's you and I don't want Potter coming at me because I've killed his best mate due to stress overload." Hermione laughed at this.

"Should be going down to dinner now, see you later," Hermione smiled. Draco smirked and kissed her on the forehead before running out, grinning. Hermione still couldn't get over him kissing her and blushed, for the billionth time that year.

 **A/N in case I hadn't already made it clear for those of you who haven't read the books, S.P.E.W. was a group Hermione started in fourth year to help elf welfare. She went on a pretty major protest to try and get elves paid and freed etc. Anyway, see you all on Tuesday!**


	22. Ch21 - Destination Death Eater

**A/N Hey guys, sorry this is a tiny bit late! Anyway how did last chapter go? Hope you'll enjoy this one! If you're reading this a year from now then feel free to review anyway!**

Chapter 21 - Destination Death Eater

It was an understatement to say he was nervous. Draco was bloody terrified. He knew he was an idiot, knew he was screwed. He was dating a muggleborn, who was as opposite as his parents side as it was possible to be. But he really, really liked her. It was fine when she was around, as he didn't really have to think about what he was getting himself into - or out of. Ever since he'd really liked Hermione, he'd been drawing further and further away from the death eaters, the dark side. If he was being honest, which everyone seemed to be doing a lot of lately, he really didn't want to be what the mark on his arm branded him as. He just wanted to be a normal kid, with the normal stresses of a teenager taking their N.E.W.T.s. But no. He was in a war and he was on the wrong side. And Hermione was on the other. And Harry frigging Potter - where the hell was he?! He was meant to be the saviour! And he was gone with the Weasel and no one seemed to know where. Apart from Hermione, who went temporarily deaf whenever the subject was brought up.

So the main reason he wasn't eating his porridge that morning on the Slytherin table (which wasn't actually the Slytherin table), wasn't Pansy admitting her life was as messed up as his, wasn't Hermione admitting she liked him, wasn't Snape thinking he was an idiot for defying the dark lord, wasn't his realisation that his parents had brought him up wrong. It wasn't the fact that Potter wasn't here to save the day, wasn't the fact he had a hole in his stomach that had been recently healed, wasn't the fact he was on the wrong side of a war. Wasn't even the fact he had his exams that year, or the fact he wanted to date a muggleborn. No, the reason he wasn't eating his porridge that morning was that it tasted disgusting. He shoved the bowl away, and pulled a platter of bacon towards him, grinning. However, all of the above were the reasons he was terrified.

If he was confessing he liked a muggleborn, and Pansy was confessing her life story, then did that mean a lot of other Slytherins or death eater children felt the same way. In the first wizarding war, most of the death eaters had fought alongside Voldemort. Maybe things don't just slip back into old habit as easily as they'd all hoped. Sure, the adult death eaters were all rioting and having a laugh killing muggles but their kids? Well Draco wasn't too sure anymore. Hadn't he been the Slytherin Prince? Wasn't he still? So if he was having doubts...

"Theo! Blaise!" Draco hissed. And then, "Pans!" All three looked around. They were all sitting in the Slytherin common room. It had been exactly a week since Pansy had confessed. Saturday the 22nd of November now - this month had been so long. Oh Merlin - that meant Christmas! He wasn't going to add that to his growing list of troubles just yet though. "What!" Called Blaise from one of the sofas. Draco beckoned to all three of them and, groaning and grumbling, they all got up and followed him to a private corner of the room. "What," Blaise repeated. Draco decided to get right to the point.

"Do you want to be a death eater?" He asked, as if this were a question you'd ask your best mates any day. All three of his friends blanched at the straight outness of the question, but didn't answer. Neither of them were death eaters yet, Blaise and Theo were getting their marks sometime after Christmas, and Pansy hadn't had her date set yet' but it would probably be after school finished. "Well?" Draco persisted.

"Mate," Blaise laughed nervously, "It's our future."

"Yeah we gotta get the mark," Theo said, as if it wasn't up for negotiation.

"No you don't get it. Do you want it?" Draco asked annoyed. It was Pansy who gave him his first proper answer.

"No," she said after a minute of foot tapping. All three boys looked at her. "No I don't want the mark. I don't - I don't know," she clarified. Draco decided to elaborate. "Is it just me who seems to think killing muggles and muggleborns for sport is wrong? Do you think it's wrong?" He asked, looking at each of his friends.

"Is this about Granger?" Blaise asked almost instantly.

"It's not just about Granger! Hell, it's about everything! Do you think it's right?" Draco repeated loudly, but not loud enough to attract attention. "No," Pansy replied, "Now you say it, I suppose they're just people, like us right? I mean we're better because... I mean... Better because of our parentage, I guess. But no I wouldn't kill and torture them. I mean that's kind of like discriminating someone because they're a girl, or their hair colour, or their race even. I mean who'd ever judge someone by their race? It's just stupid. So why do we do it with muggleborns and muggles?"

"Yeah but Mum's always saying how they stole magic and how they don't deserve it," Blaise said edgily.

"Being completely logical here," Theo began, to which Draco snorted at his mate's logicality, "There must have been magic blood in their family, it's just that they must've married muggles."

"Really?" Blaise asked in wonder. Draco snorted again at his mate's stupidity. "Explains a lot I suppose," Blaise thought aloud.

"And purebloods just inbreed, so there's nothing really pure about us," Theo continued.

"So, back to my question," Draco asked.

"No," Pansy replied.

"I don't think killing them is right," Theo said fervently.

"Nah, I don't want to kill nor support killing mud - muggles or muggleborns," Blaise said, shaking his head.

"Do you want to be a death eater," Draco persisted. A longer silence followed this.

"Mum and Dad are, so I - we kinda all have to be," Theo said.

"No Draco," said Pansy annoyed, "None of us actually want to be a death eater, or go around killing innocent people, or be with the Dark Lord. We all secretly pray that Potter will kill him and win the war, but he's vanished to Merlin knows where and... And that's it." Draco sighed, at least one of his friends could answer straight. "What she said," said Theo after a pause for breath.

"Yeah that," Blaise cottoned on.

"I don't want to be a death eater," Draco muttered. Pansy gasped.

"What are we going to do about it then?" Theo asked after ten minutes. They had gone back to the sofas, but still had complete privacy as everyone was very much immersed in their own conversations. "What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well you made us rethink our life and childhood and future. You're not just gonna expect us to do no shit about it," Blaise said annoyed. Draco sat and thought. And thought. And thought until, "Don't get the mark. Help Potter and friends win the war, Dark Lord dies, go out for drinks and get drunk."

"And pull some girls," Blaise grinned. Pansy made a disgruntled look.

"And how do you propose delaying the mark?" Theo asked. Draco looked up to the heavens. Why was he the sudden leader of the not-quite-death-eater revolt? "I don't know, just give me time and I'll think of something," he ended up saying. Pansy smiled vaguely, as if trying to restore some hope. "On a brighter note," Blaise began, looking very smuggled with himself, "Daphne wants to go on a date."

"With you?!" Theo asked incredulously.

"Of course with him dumbass - why else would he look so smug," Pansy sniped, hitting Theo round the head.

"Oww!" Theo grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Date," Draco murmured. Now that was something he still hadn't organised.

"Talk of the devil," Theo smirked, as a tall blonde approached them and sat on Blaise's lap. The black hair dye, which had covered one side of her head on Halloween, had evidently been removed. "Hey baby," Blaise said softly to his girlfriend.

"Hi babe," she smirked, then smiled showing every single one of her shining white teeth. She leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her, looked at his mates, and shrugged. "I guess I'll leave you two to it. Oh hang on - no I won't. Blaise told me to ask you if you want to make out," Theo said to Daphne, who shot her head up to look at him. Blaise shut his eyes and when he opened them, he was staring at Theo with annoyance. "Oh not with me! No he wanted me to ask you if you'd make out with him because he didn't want to ask you," Theo clarified.

"What?" Daphne asked. Then she grinned. Blaise glared at Theo. Draco smirked.

"Oh for heavens sake just go but don't use my bed!" Pansy laughed, shooing one of her best friends away.

"Promise," Daphne replied, as she leapt up and tugged at Blaise's sleeve, giggling. Blaise followed, smirking, and turned, sticking his middle finger up at Theo. Then they were up the stairs and heading for the seventh year girls' dorm. "Best date he could've hoped for," Draco smirked.

"He'll be thanking me for it later," Theo assured him. Pansy smirked and said something about meeting Tracy and Millicent, and left.

Five minutes later, Theo and Draco were immersed in a game of chess, and the death eater topic wasn't brought up again for the remainder of the day. "Check mate," Theo grinned.

Draco however, soon had other things on his mind. Just one day free from thoughts - but no. Theo had opened his big, critical mouth and decided to say, "You know when Blaise was talking to us about Daph and dates. Well I swear you muttered something at that. Asked the bookworm out yet?" Draco straightened his back and glared at him. "Take that as a 'Well basically, but I hoped it would vanish away in a puff of smoke.' Does that mean she asked you out? Alright alright I'll stop asking! Don't look at me like that! Have you got her a Christmas present yet?" Draco looked stonily as ever back at him. "Okay, nope, gotcha. Got anyone a present yet?"

"What makes you think I'm getting you one?" Draco snapped.

"I want one," he replied with a shrug, "Anyway, have you done that DADA homework yet?" Another cold look. "Okay what about the charms homework from a couple of weeks back?"

"Actually I did do that," Draco sniped.

"Good, good. Asked Know-it-all out yet?"

At this, Draco slammed his hands on the table, scattering chess pieces everywhere, and stormed out the room. Hermione was less hassle than him. "Hey don't leave you arse!" Theo yelled. Draco left.

Once the head boy had arrived back at the heads common room, he rapt on Hermione's door. "Who is it?" Came Hermione's reply.

"Who do you think?" Draco replied. She really wasn't as smart outside of lessons.

"Oh, hi Draco," Hermione replied.

"Can you um, open the door?" Draco asked.

"Nope," Hermione replied, and muffled sounds could be heard from inside, as if she were rearranging stuff.

"What you doing that could possibly be more imp-"

"I'm sorting through and putting away all the stuff I picked up from home!"

"You can do that later!" Whined Draco.

"Do your head boy duties!"

"Done."

"Clear up the sideboard!"

"That's a woman's job," Draco smirked. The shuffling stopped. Then the door swung open.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said icily, daring him to repeat what he'd said.

"Lovely! Got you out. Now come on!" Draco beamed, and pulled Hermione from her dorm and pushed her in the direction of the sofa. She stuttered for a moment, then obeyed, silently. "Grand," Draco smirked, nodding. He walked over to the sofa and sat opposite her, at least he would have, but he leapt up in an instant. "What the fuck?!" Draco yelled, as Hermione's cat leapt off of his sofa and onto Hermione's, curling up looking very disgruntled. "Oh Crooksies, did Draco sit on you?" She glared at him, "He's a bad boy isn't he -" and then she backtracked, realising exactly what she'd said. Draco grinned slyly.

"Hell yes I am," he murmured, and she glared even harder at him, furious. There was an awkward silence, in which Hermione stroked Crookshanks between the ears. "I assume you wanted to see me?" Hermione spoke coolly. Draco was slightly shocked at Hermione's tone of voice, but simply replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Hermione waited. "I need guidance," he continued.

"You mean you need help," Hermione corrected him, smirking slightly. Draco narrowed his eyes and continued.

"DADA homework," he said simply. Hermione continued to look at him.

When he showed no sign of elaborating, she said exasperatedly, "Oh come on Draco, surely you know how to cast a patronus." Draco scowled and, after a moments pause, shook his head. He looked away and admitted defeat in front of someone else for the first time in a very long time. "I, you're not serious, are you?" She asked.

"I'm a death eater, Hermione. Remember that whole 'pure of heart' shit you need to cast one?" Draco sniped coldly.

"Alright alright! I'll teach you," Hermione agreed. Draco grinned. "You've got a pretty pure heart to be fair," Hermione said in a very business like tone. Draco smirked.

Hermione moved the sofas back with a swish of her wand and levitated the table over to the kitchen, so that the two of them had a nice practicing space. Draco nodded. "Right then. Show me how you currently do it," Hermione smiled brightly. Draco looked blankly at her, then raised his wand and sighed as duly and boringly as he possibly could, "Expecto, Patronum." To nobody's amazement, nothing happened. Hermione was quite frankly amazed at how awful he was. "Stop stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Expecto PatrOnum. With emphasis on the 'O' sound. And you're doing everything else wrong too," Hermione stropped. Draco glowered at her. He didn't like people telling him he was doing it all wrong. "Try to think of the happiest memory, cast back to when you were at your happiest. Then say the incantation with meaning," Hermione explained, pacing and waving her hands around. Draco looked at her again, just as blank as before. "You mean you want me to think happy thoughts," he replied.

"Yeah, like... I don't know... Your father dancing around in a Santa Clause onsie -" That made Draco burst out laughing.

"What?!" He choked. "Santa as in Santa who comes every Christmas?"

"You know who Santa is?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Well obviously, I saw him once." Now it was Hermione's fair share of laughter.

"Yeah..."

"I did! When I was seven!" Draco said angrily.

"Draco he doesn't actually... Exist. You know that right?"

"Of course he does! Who do you think puts presents in your stocking every year? The Easter Bunny?"

"Well when us muggleborns and muggles grow up, we figure out that it's our parents."

"Bullshit. Absolutely crazy."

"Meaning?"

"Santa comes on his flying sleigh pulled by enchanted reindeer every Christmas and delivers presents to magical and non magic people. I thought for a smart witch like you you'd know that." There was a pause.

"You mean he actually exists," Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"Of course Santa exists!" Draco yelled, looking to the heavens, "one of the only people in the world to own the elixir of life, too!" Hermione stared at him. "And you thought it was your parents," Draco tutted, "And no, my father has never dressed up in a Santa onsie for your information."

"Any happy thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"I think I've got one..." Draco pondered, "Okay."

"Now, you've got to say it determinedly. Believe!" Hermione encouraged.

Draco raised his wand and said loudly, "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened. He looked at her.

"Even Harry was practicing for ages until he got his, you can't just learn it overnight," Hermione said dismissively. He rolled his eyes. "Again," she urged.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco shouted, and a slim pearly glimmer lit up the end of his wand, like an incredibly weak lumos. "I did it!" He exclaimed, stunned. "Now keep at it," Hermione smiled.

Half an hour later however, and Draco hadn't improved at all. "Maybe we should stop for the day?" Hermione offered, but Draco just glowered at her. "Draco you won't get anywhere in a bad mood!" Hermione stated.

"Potter can do it!" Draco glowered.

"It took him weeks to learn! And Professor Lupin taught him!" She shot back. Draco paused to consider this.

"Do y'reckon he'll teach me?" He asked. Hermione tilted her head, considering.

"Yeah... He most likely will. But haven't you got a lot on at the moment, like quidditch?"

"Quidditch, head boy stuff, homework, Pansy, Theo and Blaise, you, where do I begin?"

"Theo and Blaise are still nagging you?"

"No they and Pans just... So I'm free on Mondays. I've got Study of Ancient Runes last lesson, not too far from Loony's office."

Hermione tried not to notice Draco avoiding her question, or him calling Lupin loony, but just went along with it. It was his business, after all. A tapping from a window disturbed Hermione from her thoughts and she glanced up and around, looking for the source. Draco strode into his room and looked out his window. Sure enough, an owl was at the window - his owl, in fact, clawing and the sill. "Draco?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco spotted the scroll of parchment tied to the owl's leg and noticed his father's immaculate handwriting. He opened his window and snatched the letter from the bird who glowered at him, clearly waiting for a response. "Go up to the owlery, I can't answer this right now," he shot sharply at the bird, who took off angrily, hooting.

"Draco?" Hermione called again, standing up. Rolling his eyes, he slumped on his bed and tore the seal off the parchment, unrolling it out. He let out a hollow laugh upon reading it. It read:

"Dear son,

I hope you are adequate and recovering from your minor injury" He snorted at that, sick. Minor? "and that you have learnt your lesson. I am sincerely disappointed in your actions and behaviour, let alone your manners. However, luck is truly on your side at this point in time, as the Dark Lord is offering you another chance. A chance to prove yourself and be honoured. The family name will be credited as much as it used to be if you take the chance and succeed. The Dark Lord want you to complete a task. He has not as of yet told me the nature of this task, but he wishes to meet you on Saturday the 17th of January. This will allow you time to plan your other duties around this set date. We are highly disappointed in you, I hope the pain has taught you a thing or two about manners and loyalty.

Sincerely,

Mr Malfoy"

Mr Malfoy? A pang of hurt shot through him. Not father, no love, not even a 'get well soon' or anything. Draco scowled the pain away, and swaggered back into the common room, taking his seat on the black sofa (which was now next to the far wall). Hermione eyed him from the sofa oddly to which he scowled at. Hermione looked away, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Draco knew he shouldn't take it out on her, but he hated his father so much at this point in time. "Who owled you?" Hermione asked, trying to clear the tension.

"None of your business!" Snapped Draco from opposite her. She shifted nervously, edging her hand towards her wand, Draco suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. Again, he glared this sudden emotion away. He was not in the mood. "Draco," she tried.

"I said it's none of your fucking business!" Draco snapped from opposite her, causing Hermione to cower slightly, but she instantly sat up straighter, all emotion drained from her face. "I'm going down to lunch," she said tersely, and left quickly without another sound. Draco stood up and walked around the room calmly, then turned aggressively and kicked over the small table which stood next to the sofa arm. The couple of books and a glass which stood on the table fell to the floor with a clatter and the glass shattered but he didn't care. Banging his hands on the wall, he yelled at the top of his voice, "FUCK!" And turned to kick at the next thing he saw, which happened to be the sofa. He didn't understand why, but he hated his father so much and him writing to him with that little emotion was sickening. "I hate you," he muttered, and went off to lunch.

 **A/N My least favourite character in Harry Potter is definitely Lucius. Anyway I'm going to have to do a write-athon seeing as I only have one chapter written left. Hopefully I won't be late with any of these. See you all next Tuesday!**


	23. Ch22 - Coffee

**A/N So as any of you who read this boring bit at the start know, I'm falling behind a bit with the story but I will keep trying to post these on time. Regardless, I hope this is a good chapter. Also, I've tried to include lots of your ideas throughout the next couple of chapters. Remember to review and see you at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 22 - Coffee

Sunday passed by uneventfully, unless you count Draco trying to learn a patronus in his free time, or Hermione giving out new patrol times to the prefects. Draco was still inevitably stressing about the prospect of his father knowing that he really liked a muggleborn, although Hermione seemed to have perked up a bit lately. She even laughed when Ginny made an awful joke at the table during lunch on Sunday, and made an effort to smile at Lavender every time she saw her in the corridors. Draco, however, hadn't seen much of the head girl that day.

Monday the 24th came and along with it the first real signs of winter. Waking up two minutes before her alarm, Hermione swung her legs out of her bed and stood up, letting her nightgown fall as she walked over to her wardrobe to get changed. A freshly laundered pile of school uniforms were laid at the bottom it, no doubt brought up by a house elf. She cringed guiltily at the thought.

After changing, she restraightened her tie and leant on her window ledge, peaking out of the foggy glass. The wind whistled through the gaps and rattled the glass. She opened the window to feel the breeze and gasped at the sudden impact of wind on skin as it smacked her face violently. Shaking her head, she stuck her head out the window and looked around. Hagrid was seen, clumping through the layer of frost on the grass towards the greenhouses with his faithful boar hound at heal, and a few early morning second years were sitting out in the courtyard. A sudden rush of wind sent her hair everywhere and she quickly shut her window with a snap. Grabbing her brush, she attempted to tame the main of dark curls and, ten minutes later, she was standing at her door, ready for the day ahead. Or at least - that's what she thought.

"Draco! Where's the coffee?" Hermione yelled, pacing around the kitchen and lifting things at random to try and find the coffee. No answer. "Rrrrgh!" She huffed, striding over to the bathroom and rapping on the door frustratedly. "Draco!" She yelled irritably. Saturday's argument seemed to have left both their memories.

"Can a guy get some peace in this place?" Draco moaned sarcastically. Hermione heard the shower stop and, 10 seconds later, the door swung open and Hermione's eyes were met with Draco standing with nothing on but a green towel wrapped around his waist. She widened her eyes and looked away, embarrassed. Draco smirked and asked as snidely as he could, "What's bothering you Granger?"

"Where's the coffee?" Hermione asked annoyed, snatching her head back at him to glare right into his eyes which, at this moment, were glinting with amusement. Draco snorted, clearly very amused. "I finished it before my shower," he said simply, before shutting the door in her face. Hermione gasped and looked exasperatedly at the door, before hammering on it again. However, she was only met with the sound of the shower being turned on again and she soon gave up.

Ten minutes later, tired and suffering from lack of caffeine, Hermione left the common room, bickering profusely with the head boy. "How could you finish it?! You know I need coffee every morning!" She moaned grumpily. Draco glanced at her, very amused. "Look," he smirked, "Meet me after my lesson with Lupin tonight. I'll have you a new jar of coffee." Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Promise?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Promise," Draco groaned, pecking her briefly on the lips before dashing off to breakfast. Hermione smirked, too.

The rest of the day past uneventfully. In double potions they made complicated concoctions and had Slughorn constantly reminding them of the properties; lunch passed with a few smiles and a lot of quidditch talk; double Arithmancy Hermione found extremely unuseful, as she already knew everything there was to know about the rise of famous arithmancers and what different number sequences meant. Honestly she might as well have spent the day in the library. However, this didn't stop her from writing three sides of notes on numerous topics.

.

Draco hadn't found the day any more interesting that Hermione. In fact, Study of Ancient Runes was the most dullest class he'd ever sat through. He already knew what all the runes they were studying and the rough translations. A cruel breeze was whipping through the hole in the window and was lashing aggressively at his face. He tried to turn away but his window seat was positioned i such a way that wherever he was, the wind would still catch him.

Finally the bell signalling signalling the end of lesson sounded and Draco, heaving his bag onto his desk, packed away and left without a sound. He headed straight for the 2nd floor to find Lupin, who he hoped was still in his office or returning there from his classroom. This was it; the day he'd find out if it was physically possible for him to be as good as Potter.

He rapped three times on the large, oak door, waiting for a reply. No more than two seconds passed before he could hear the shuffling of papers and a familiar voice say, "Come in, I'm just filing some reports -" he looked up as the door swung open and said with a surprised expression, "Oh? Draco? What brings you here? Sit down sit down." Draco sat opposite his desk, back straight. "Sir, I was..." He began, and faltered. How could he ask for help. It wasn't like Lupin was Hermione, he could lose reputation from doing this! He tried again, "Are you free at the moment?" Lupin looked at him surprised.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Why?" The ageing man asked.

"I -" deep breath "I need you to help," he stated. "Me," he added. Lupin possibly beamed at him. "Never would I have guessed you'd say that, young man. Well Draco, what is it you need assistance in?" He asked politely.

"Patronus," Draco simply stated. The corner of Lupin's mouth twitched. He nodded. "Very well, we start today," Lupin concluded. Draco bowed his head; it was now or never. Lupin switched his wand and the desk along with everything else in his room flew to the sides of the room, leaving a large space in the middle. "Show me what you can do," Lupin suggested, and Draco stuck his wand out in front of him and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A glimmer of silver shot out of the end of his wand and wavered away into nothingness. Lupin clapped his hands together and said jovially, "What were you thinking?" Draco looked at him moodily. "You need a happy thought, something which is so powerful, it'll block any evil force." There was a pause.

"I can't think of anything," Draco sighed angrily, kicking the desk behind him.

"There must be something, Draco. What were you thinking of now?" Lupin asked. Draco blushed and looked stubbornly away. "When I got my first broom," he muttered foolishly. Lupin chuckled, causing Draco to glare at him.

"You know," Lupin chortled, "When Harry was learning his first patronus, his initial thought was riding a broom for the first time, too." Draco glowered. "Not nearly strong enough," Lupin stated, smiling. Draco nodded and cast his mind away for something that made him truly happy. Things came to him like before his family became screwed up, or the times father had been proud of him, or when his parents had gone out to dinner a few years ago with him - and then it came to him. "I've got it," he murmured, then repeated it confidently, nodding to himself. Lupin nodded at him. He cast his mind back to the memory and tried to block out everything else around him until he was purely focused in the thought. Pointing his wand firmly in front of him, he bellowed, "EXPECTO, PATRONUM!" And at last, a beam of light emitted from his wand which spread into a pearly white shield. He grinned, focusing with all his might on that single memory. He could hear Lupin cheering him and clapping and then - it faded. He fell to his knees, exhausted. "Draco!" Lupin beamed, lending him a hand and hauling him up. Draco staggered up and laughed. "Well done! I am impressed Draco! It may not have taken an animal form yet but it's still a wonderful start!" Lupin beamed, ecstatic. "What did you think of?" He asked, grinning. Draco smirked but did not answer the question. It'd be more than his life's worth to tell. Lupin nodded, understandingly and said, "Again."

.

Forty five minutes later, Draco had produced many shields, weak but still shields all the same. "Thanks, professor," Draco said appreciatively, and nodded once to his teacher. Lupin smiled and waved him out his office, telling him to, "Remember to come, same time every Monday." Draco grinned, pulling the door to and setting off for dinner.

.

"You'll never guess what," Draco murmured to Theo and Blaise, bending his head round to face them. "What?" Blaise asked, a forkful of mash halfway towards his mouth. "I've started my DADA homework," Draco smirked. Theo stared at him. "You're kidding," he muttered, "How the hell have you managed to cast a patronus?" Both boys waited for an answer, Blaise's mash forgotten. "Granger," he smirked simply. Then he added, "And I'm taking classes with Loony."

"Lovegood?" Blaise asked, shocked.

"No, Lupin you twit," Theo spat, screwing up his face and wondering how his mate was so thick. Blaise nodded his head fervently, saying "I knew that." Draco just shook his head. "So you had just the one off lesson with wolfy or constant?" Theo asked.

"Werewolf's tutoring me every Monday after lessons," Draco confirmed.

"Asked Granger out yet?" Theo asked slyly, ducking as Draco immediately made to thump him. "Will you shut up!" The Slytherin Prince hissed, ignoring Blaise's chortle, mash still on his fork. "Anyone could have heard you you prick!" Draco hissed, angrily. No one heard.

At seven o'clock, Draco had finished his dinner he looked up and saw the girl in question looking at him. He smirked, got up, and said to the boys, "I'll see you all tomorrow probably," and walked out the hall. Many others were walking out too, despite the fact that dinner didn't finish for another half hour.

He stopped in the darkening entrance hall, which was only lit by the slim candles, and leant against the wall next to the great hall door. Once the tidal wave of students had swarmed out of the great hall, he finally saw the head girl stagger out, clutching a copy of Hogwarts A History. He crept his hand out towards the girl and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a hidden passage way concealed by a tapestry. She gasped and glared at him, before cracking a smile and asking, "So?"

"I did it," Draco smirked.

"I'm not talking about that, although well done anyway," Hermione spoke, very business like. Draco looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly disappointed. Hermione just looked at him. "I don't -" Draco began, but Hermione cut in.

"The coffee," she said simply.

"Oh," Draco said awkwardly, trying to think up an excuse, "I... Hang on." He brushed aside the tapestry and walked over to the door to the right hand side of the marble staircase - the one that lead to the kitchens. Hermione followed him sceptically, wondering what he was possibly going to do.

.

5 minutes later, they were standing opposite a painting of a large fruit bowl. Behind them were a few stacked barrels. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course. Draco cleared his throat, tickled the pear until it had wriggled into a door knob, and pushed the door open.

.

A scurrying of a thousand little feet and high pitched voices met their ears, not to mention the clanging of thousands upon thousands of silver wear. The door closed behind them and every single house elf in the massive room turned to look at them. "Master Malfoy, Miss Granger! How can we be of service to you sir and miss?" Piped up one of the house elves nearest. Hermione thought she sounded like a female. "Your finest jar of coffee," Draco demanded and at once, three house elves rushed off to a cupboard. Hermione looked downright horrified. "Please," she added, appalled at Draco's manners. No sooner than five seconds later, a tray was rushing back supported by the three elves, a jar of coffee beans on top. "Thank you," Hermione smiled, stepping on Draco's foot and glaring at him. "Uh, thanks," Draco said, wincing slightly. He took the jar and nodded to the beaming elves. "MISS! MISS GRANGER MISS!" A shrill, overjoyed voice called from across the hall and, a couple of seconds later, Dobby was at her feet, bowing so his long nose touched the floor. "Dobby!" Hermione cried, smiling and crouching down so they were at eye level. "Dob - Dobby?" Draco asked, bewildered, eyes wide and shocked. Dobby stumbled back, looking all of a sudden terrified. Draco knelt, scrutinising the creature before him, his old house elf. Dobby eyed him warily. Then, Draco did something that shocked not only Hermione, but every house elf in sight. Draco hugged him. Dobby let out a sob and clung to his old master's shirt, huge, green, golf ball like eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry," Draco murmured to the elf, who nodded and let go of him. Draco nodded back and stood up. Hermione just stared, jaw dropped. Draco looked at her, coffee jar in hand, and pointed towards the door. "Nice seeing you Dobby," Hermione smiled, trying to ignore what just happened and pass it off as normal, and waved. "Goodbye sir and miss!" Dobby called. They both left the room in silence, coffee in hand.

"Am I aloud to ask why you hugged Dobby?" Hermione asked tentatively, as soon as the portrait had closed behind them. Draco eyed her warily and said, voice slightly restrained, "I'll tell you one day, but not now."

"Thanks for getting the coffee," Hermione said softly after a few moments. She flicked her hair slightly and Draco caught the immediate scent of lavender. He'd grown used to the bathroom smelling of lavender every morning and that what he once despised he now liked. It made him think of her and thinking of her was all that was keeping him going. All that kept him from being a true death eater, really. He'd never do that, never put her life on the line. Even before he'd kissed her he knew he couldn't watch her die, not because of him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Malfoy's never break their promises," he said after a while. She smiled and did something she'd not properly done before. She kissed him. Not a peck on the cheek sort, not the jokey, friendly sort; she actually kissed him. It was an understatement to say he was surprised. Thrilled by her sudden move, he kissed her back just as gently as she was him. They smiled, wrapping their arms around each other as if they were shielding each other from the terrors to come.

"Well. I do think this is... Extraordinary," a voice drawled behind them. Both head students spun around. Jet black cloak billowing out behind him, candle light emphasising the shadows on his sallow skin, Professor Snape stood, eyebrows raised in utter shock.

 **A/N Also I forgot to mention at the top, but my writing app has been updated and kinda screwed up the presentation so if there's any dialogue mistakes then I'm sorry ( - it'd just be more than one person talking per line mistakes). Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Btw next chapter includes lots of Snape.**

 **Another thing, even though I try to keep everything as factual and as close to the real books as possible, there are a few details like the kitchens and house elves that only appear in the books and not the films so if you haven't read the books then I'm sorry for any confusions. Basically, Dobby works with about 100 other house elves at Hogwarts in the kitchens. See you all hopefully on Tuesday and please review what you'd like me to include.**


	24. Ch23 - Snape's Secret

**A/N Sorry guys for not posting last week, I was away and forgot. Anyway I've made it up by having a slightly longer chapter. A lot of you guys who review have suggested the theme of this chapter - I haven't forgotten any of your ideas. Anyway, important recap: Snape's just walked in on them... Dun dun duuuu**

Chapter 23 - Snape's Secret

"Pro-Professor!" Hermione stuttered, turning away to hide her embarrassment.

"As much as I would love to deduct points from you two for kissing in the corridors, I'm afraid I can not," Snape spoke, curling his lip upwards and making both students feel very edgy.

"Professor," Draco smirked, "Do you have a problem?" His way of dealing with public humiliation - be cruel. "Don't be smart with me you insolent fool!" Snape exclaimed in a deadly whisper, making Hermione shudder. Snape drew his wand and Draco instinctively stood in front of the girl. Snape just stared. "You mean to tell me," he breathed, "that you aren't fooling around?" Snape asked coldly, raising his eyebrows as if surprised. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other but it was too late. "You foolish boy!" Snape spat, striding forward and grabbing Draco's wrist, yanking him upright and pulling him along the corridor. "Draco! Professor what are you doing?!" Hermione yelled.

"Get back to your dorm you stupid little girl!" Snape yelled back, clearly angry. Draco yanked his cloak and robes straight and glowered at his former head of house, deciding not to stick up for the girl he liked. It was probably for the best.

Once Snape had dragged him all the way out of the corridor, down the passage into the gloomy dungeons and into a disused, small potions classroom, he finally let go of Draco's arm and slammed the wooden door shut. Draco glared at his now red arm, rubbing away the pain. "Silencio," Snape muttered, flicking his wand around at the walls and thus silencing the room. Once he was sure no one could hear anything going on in this room, he rounded on the blonde boy and hissed, very angrily, "Do you and Miss Granger... Are you - Are you two seeing each other?" If Draco hadn't been in such a bad mood at that moment, he might've laughed. Instead he just pulled a face and thought about what to say. "Yeah, we are 'seeing each other,' as you so eloquently put it," he sniped coolly back. Snape groaned, threw his hands up and possibly bellowed, "ARE YOU STUPID BOY?" Draco, in spite of himself, took a step back but kept firm eye contact with the furious man before him. "I want to protect you Draco really I do but if you're going to make unwise, deluded decisions like this, then I don't -"

"I don't need your PROTECTION!" Draco roared, flailing his hands up to try to get his point across. "You can't tell anyone," Draco said. Snape gave him a cold stare. "The Dark Lord is your leader Draco -"

"Have we not already clarified that I don't give a damn about what he thinks? He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." He didn't care that he'd just quoted exactly what Harry had said to him in fourth year, he just wanted out. "Pathetic," Snape murmured, chuckling darkly. Draco felt a twinge of guilt. "After everything I've done for this school, for you, for the people I associated with. You have the nerve to call me pathetic?" Draco looked away. "The fact you have the idiocy to be dating a mudblood -"

"Call her that again I dare you!" Draco yelled furiously, facing him with fiery eyes. Snape's lip curled but his face instantly turned back into its usual cold complexion. "She's nothing, Draco," he drawled. Draco fumed and opened his mouth to say something but Snape cut across him. "She will have no part in your future. You will be with Miss Parkinson or another pureblood suitor. Miss Granger will play no part in your life, else you will be killed by the Dark Lord, her too. I -" but he stopped his calm, monotone speech as Draco had cut in, yelling, "You don't understand what it's like! You've never felt any emotions towards someone other than hate or civilness! You've never loved someone!"

Snape simply stared at him, as if struck by a painful thought. A memory. He cringed slightly and looked away. Draco looked blankly at him, eyes starting to fill with confusion. Silence washed over the room like a tidal wave, drenching them both in still, cold, quietness. "Professor?" Draco asked tentatively after a minute. Snape looked up at him and then back down, thinking. At long last, he simply said, "I know exactly how you feel." Draco continued to stare at him, unsure of what he meant. "Sit, Draco," Snape sighed, and Draco sat on one of the wooden desks, watching Snape closely. Pacing in front of a disused chalkboard, Snape began with, "I know exactly how you feel because I was once in love with a girl I could never be with too." Draco listened. "Her name... Well that doesn't matter. She and I were close friends - she was my best friend." Draco had never seen Snape look so uncomfortable. "We met before our Hogwarts years and knew each other quite well. And then - she was sorted into Gryffindor. I was disappointed to say the least but we still made an effort to be friends. However, we became distant and she grew cold with me, didn't like the fact I was friends with your father and a lot of other people who now associate with the dark arts. I thought I could impress her by becoming a death eater, by learning all I knew about dark arts but no. It was this in fact that she disliked about me, no matter how much I loved her." He stopped pacing. Draco didn't see where he was going with this.

"In fifth year I did something I could never forgive myself for. I called her a mudblood," Snape drawled coldly.

"She was a muggleborn?" Draco asked amazed.

"Indeed. Beautiful; red hair and emerald green eyes. And then she went and fraternised with one of the boys I loathed. I despised him and the fact he ended up with her encouraged me to do life changing things - becoming a death eater for example. My point is is that I know how you feel. I was in love with a muggleborn just like you," Snape finished. Draco sighed.

"But that's just it," Draco exclaimed firmly after a pause, "I don't want to be like that. I'm not going to screw up like you did all those years ago. I want to be with Hermione. Professor just give me a chance." Snape comprehended this, looking down at the boy with troubled eyes. "If the Dark Lord finds out -" Snape began.

"He hasn't found out about your love has he?" Draco grumbled.

"That's got nothing to do with it. I am skilled in blocking him from my mind."

"Teach me then!"

"What?" Snape asked puzzled.

"Teach me occlumency," Draco declared. Snape sighed.

"It's not as simple as that -"

"Professor, you failed at your chance in love. I want to be with Hermione and I'll do it even if you don't help me. You were the one who wanted to protect me. You're the one my mother owled. My mother wants you to help me," Draco said coldly. Snape stared at him. Then he gave in. He was just a boy and needed to be able to love the people he wanted to. It wasn't fair and Snape completely understood that.

Five minutes later, Snape had bolted the door shut and was standing before Draco, who was seated on one of the wooden benches against the smooth, stone wall. He did feel nervous, letting Snape delve into his mind and rummage around in his thoughts. Snape drew out his wand and pointed it at him. "Clear your mind," Snape spoke harshly, and Draco tried as best he could at thinking of nothing. "Legilimens!" The man said loudly and Draco instantly felt the world rushing around him in a blur of colours. Suddenly, he was six years old flying his first broomstick, feeling the breeze whipping his hair and seeing the blur of colours race beside him. Then he was nine, going to work with his father at the ministry, meeting other ministry officials. Next he was meeting Potter at Madam Malkin's for the first time... being sorted into Slytherin... Going into the forbidden forest with Harry as punishment for being out of bed... Calling Hermione a -

He let out a painful moan and the classroom swam before him again. Snape regarded him carefully as he lay, clutching his knee on the floor; it had collided with the stone floor pretty badly. Snape himself had lowered his wand and was nursing a large burn on his hand. "I assume you didn't mean to cast incendio on my hand, Draco?" He asked dryly. Draco shook his head. "I thought not. You let me in too far, Draco, though I can't blame you. You were wasting half your energy shouting at me to stop." Well that was news to Draco. "Well," Snape sighed, "For a first effort, that was pretty good." Draco nodded, clambering back onto the bench. "Now, clear your mind!" Snape droned, pronouncing each word carefully, "Stay calm, block out my voice." Draco glared at him and sat straighter on the bench, thinking of anything but calling Hermione a mudblood. "Legilimens," Snape stated.

Now he was in fourth year, accidentally cursing Hermione's teeth to grow longer... Fifth year, joining the inquisitorial squad... Sixth year, giving Katie Bell the cursed necklace... Trying to poison Dumbledore... Standing on the astronomy tower about to watch -

The spell was quickly removed. Both Slytherins looked away from each other in an awkward silence. Snape looked very mournful and was staring at a fixed point behind Draco, though not really seeing at all. Draco on the other hand was breathing hard, as though he'd just had a panic attack but really he was just full of regret. Unfortunately, anger was coursing through his veins at the thought of Snape, who'd just brought that memory up. "My apologies," Snape said at last, looking at Draco again, "Legilimens." Draco hadn't prepared. Yet again he was swimming through memories without any kind of resistance.

His father was yelling at him, telling him he was a useless excuse for a son, beating him with a cane... His mother screaming, his father using the cruciatus curse on him... Cowering in the shadows when Voldemort first came to their home... Screaming in agony when he was punished for not killing Dumbledore... Sticking up for his mother when Voldemort had called her weak... The curse...

He yelled in anguish. Snape stared at him with a flicker of concern in his eyes. Draco just glowered. "You're not trying hard enough, Draco!" Snape snapped, but Draco had had enough.

"Shut up!" The blonde boy yelled, "I... Am... Trying... Hard... Enough!" He panted.

"Lousy," Snape snarled.

"I am not lousy!" Growled Draco, jaw clenched.

"If I can get into your mind with that much ease then you will be easy prey for the Dark Lord if he starts suspecting!" Snape said savagely, "I told you to empty your mind!"

"Oh Yeah?" Draco snarled, "Well I'm finding that a little hard right now!"

"Then you and Miss Granger will both be slaughtered!" Snape seethed. That hit a nerve. Draco flinched at the thought of Hermione dying because of him and sat very straight on the bench. "Alright," he muttered after a while.

"Legilimens!"

Instead of clearing his mind, Draco tried to focus on a square of darkness. Perhaps Snape could only see what he could let him see. If he was only seeing blackness then surely that was only what Snape could see. But it was too hard to sustain and, no matter how hard he tried, the scene before Draco's eyes changed. He was at Blaise's in the summer... Being punched by Hermione in third year... Defending Hermione in the grounds earlier that year... Healing Hermione's battle wounds after the first incident with Lavender... Comparing their blood that same day... Yelling at the same brunette to stop healing him in the bathroom... Him drawing closer to Hermione after their admissions... "What the hell?!" Draco thought furiously, "That's private! You're not seeing that you're not!" He desperately tried to regain focus on the black square, letting it consume him.

He was back in the potions room, staring at the floor in great concentration. Snape seemed to be somewhat happy. "Well," the greasy haired man drawled slowly, "I saw the effort. I'm impressed, though not nearly as unimpressed I am to see what you two have been doing this year!"

"That stuff's private!" Draco retorted.

"Clearly," Snape drawled, "Let me remind you that you are being exceedingly foolish, Draco."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Obviously not. So, it was you who put her in the hospital wing was it?"

"She was trying to heal me from the curse of 21 days!"

"What?" Snape spat, shocked, "Draco... Are you trying to tell me -"

"That when I went home that time last month the Dark Lord used that curse in me? Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. And Hermione managed to stop the bleeding for good! Besides, I know I'm not the only one in here, professor, who's liked a muggleborn!"

"And I wasn't foolish enough to go through with it!"

"Because you're a coward!"

"Silence! You will show me some respect!"

"I'll show you respect when you show Hermione some!"

"I'll show her the respect she deserves. You however, have got some nerve to think that I'm going to let you date her!"

"Why shouldn't I? Because you're prejudiced?"

"No, because I don't want you and her to be slaughtered! It's not only you I worry for, Draco. She doesn't deserve this!"

"Doesn't deserve me?"

"No! Doesn't deserve to die!"

There was a silence, broken only by the distant howl of the wind in the trees outside. Draco tried to think of something to say and ended up with, "I won't let that happen."

Snape nodded and sighed, "Next Monday, after dinner. You can go now, well done." Draco got up to leave, the bench scraping slightly along the stone slabs.

There was a long silence. Then, Draco asked quietly, "Professor, who was the girl? The one you liked. What happened to her?" There was another pause.

"She married and had a son, who she died protecting. Her name was Lilly Evans."

 **A/N so guys... I know all you guys knew that Snape had a thing for Lilly but I'm pretty sure Draco didn't. So I know there were definitely a few of you who said 'Draco should learn Occlumency', so that's going to happen but I know one of you suggested Hermione learning it too, which I'm not going to include. I'm so glad you all came up with the Occlumency idea though guys since it wasn't in my original plan and it just made the story a whole lot better. Anyway, enough talking from me. See you on a Tuesday, hopefully next, no later than the Tuesday after that.**


	25. Ch24 - The Ring On The Chain

**A/N IMPORTANT: I'm really sorry guys and I hope it doesn't bother you, but I'm now going to update every two Tuesdays, as I don't have enough time to do a chapter every week. As an apology, I've written a longer that usual chapter this week. Thanks as always for the reviews guys, I do read all of them :-)**

Chapter 24 - The Ring On The Chain

Draco had left the potions classroom feeling very disorientated and shocked. Snape had fallen for Harry Potter's mum? Draco amused himself whilst walking up to the head dorms, by picturing miniature Snapes looking part like Harry. He could see a glowering boy with emerald green eyes and jet black hair going down to his shoulders, waiting to be sorted, and McGonagall's shrill voice saying, "Snape, Harry." But then he got slightly weirded out as the virtual sorting hat sorted the boy into Slytherin. The prospect of Draco having to share a dorm with Harry and possibly become friends with him was just not okay. But, it was with a grin on his face that he entered the heads' common room at 8:45 that evening.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, leaping up from the sofa as soon as he walked in.

"Calm down," Draco smirked, closing the door and sitting next to her. She waited. Draco didn't know whether to tell her or not. He decided to tell. "Snape's furious, I'm not going to pretend he isn't. But he's accepting it - kind of. He's teaching me Occlumency," Draco explained, straight to the point. Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?" Draco asked.

"You're learning Occlumency?" Hermione asked, shocked. Draco looked at her as though she were a bit dim. "If the Dark Lord finds out that we... Aren't enemies, then he'll kill us," Draco said, not bringing himself to say "that I love you." It was too much. Hermione noticed this and tried to ignore it.

"So you... Can you do it?" She asked tentatively.

"I obviously held him out for a little bit, yeah."

"Obviously?"

"Well I can do pretty much anything," Draco smirked. Hermione glared at him.

"Yet you can't admit to yourself that you are completely infatuated by me," Hermione thought. She didn't say it though, although she did grin to herself to which Draco looked at her oddly. "Tried the coffee yet?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, and it's delicious - and mine," Hermione teased.

"Hey what?! No that's not fair!" Draco retorted.

"Tuff!" Hermione laughed, getting up and going to her dorm, "I'm going to bed, night!" She called, twisting the door knob.

"Night," Draco sighed, getting up also.

-.

The following week, Draco had improved drastically in both his patronus and his occlumency. He hadn't yet managed to produce a full patronus, but his shield was holding for much longer. Snape was not however warming to the idea of Draco liking a muggleborn and the tension in the unused potions classroom on Mondays after dinner was at its highest.

However, come Tuesday the 2nd of December Draco was feeling even more tense than he had the night before. So was Hermione. "Ginny I need your help!" Hermione burst all of a sudden. The two girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in one of the squashy armchairs opposite the roaring fire. It was hard to tell that there was an icy blizzard beyond the window with the raging heat the fire was producing. The two girls had been concentrating on their Herbology essay, but now Hermione could not stop twirling her hair stressfully and fidgeting with her quill.

"How come?" Ginny asked politely. She blinked, put down her quill and mentally prepared herself for a 'Hermione discussion.' These usually entailed Hermione overthinking or over stressing about something. "I've been thinking for so long and I don't know what to do and it's really stressful and what if it's not right or -"

"Get to the point," Ginny interrupted.

Hermione drew a long breath and exhaled. "I don't know what to get Draco for Christmas," she said as calmly as possible. Ginny burst out in fits of laughter. Hermione just scowled and retorted, "Ginny I'm serious! He's not like Harry or him," she still wasn't going to say Ron's name, "He's different."

"Ooh," Ginny teased, "Have we found something Hermione can't do?" She carried on giggling.

"What do I get a guy who has everything?" Hermione asked, pouting. Ginny stopped giggling to think about it. "Literally everything," the head girl added.

"Chocolate?" Ginny suggested. Hermione just looked at her like she was a twat. "What?" Ginny asked, "Everyone likes chocolate," she reasoned.

"I'm pretty sure I can't get a Malfoy chocolate for Christmas," Hermione scowled.

"Expensive chocolate?" Ginny asked.

"No! Look, this is my first Christmas with him. I want the present to be worth while," Hermione explained, groaning.

"A set of dress robes?"

"I wouldn't know what colour," Hermione muttered, sheepishly.

"Jewellery?"

"He's a boy, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, annoyed. She stood up and started to pace.

"A broomstick?"

"I wouldn't know where to start with that sort of stuff," Hermione groaned, tearing at her hair. Ginny grinned.

"Luckily, I do," the red headed girl smiled. Hermione stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "A firebolt," Ginny said simply.

"They're really expensive Ginny..." Hermione mumbled.

"You'll have enough, and you wanted a special gift. Get him a firebolt and he'll love you for life," Ginny said firmly, getting up and packing her half complete essay away. Hermione stared as Ginny closed her tattered copy of '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi'. "I'll take you into Hogsmeade on the next trip and we'll buy one then. Agreed?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Yes thank you, I really appreciate it," Hermione smiled, starting to pack away too.

"When is it by the way, the next Hogsmeade trip? You've not told us yet," Ginny asked, shouldering her bag and walking with the head girl towards the portrait. "A week on Saturday," Hermione replied, opening the portrait and stepping over the ledge of the portrait hole. "Where you going?" Ginny asked.

"The library," Hermione answered, shrugging.

"Really? Again? Hermione you've nearly done all your studies and finished all your head girl nonsense. I am so not sitting in front of another book today and pretend to be vaguely interested," Ginny complained. Hermione looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression.

"But there's so much to learn!" Hermione argued back.

"No!" Ginny snapped firmly, "Come and hang out with someone other than Madame Pince."

"Fine. Where," Hermione groaned. No one said anything for a while, Ginny leading the way down the moving staircase. "How about Hagrid's," Ginny suggested. Hermione shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Hagrid's sounds like a good idea." So they made their way down the staircase and out through the entrance hall into the grounds.

.

Meanwhile, Blaise was arguing profusely with Draco about girls. "I am not getting her lipstick!" Draco argued loudly, "And no Blaise, I don't care if Daphne is into makeup I really don't give a damn!"

"Mate, all girls are into makeup!" Blaise remarked into the empty Slytherin boys' dorm.

"Well apparently Granger isn't," Theo said dryly to Blaise.

"Then there's something wrong with her," Blaise muttered. Theo clapped a hand to his forehead and sighed, turning away.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked quietly, inches away from Blaise.

"Nothing," Blaise mumbled.

"I thought not," Draco said coldly, stepping back. There was an awkward silence. Then Theo asked, "Man Draco why d'ya have to pick the awkward ones?"

"She's not awkward, Theo. I just don't know what to get her for Christmas," Draco said angrily.

"Hey boys!" Pansy grinned, walking in and posing, slamming the door shut and grinning. All three heads turned.

"Hey Pans this is a boys' dorm!" Theo complained, edging towards his bed to stand in front of a pair of screwed up underwear.

"Yeah? And I'm in it. Are you complaining?" Pansy asked testily.

"No," Blaise replied immediately, grinning.

"Thought not," Pansy replied, showing off brilliant white teeth. Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Mate you've got a girlfriend!" The head boy told Blaise.

"Plenty room for one more," the boy grinned. All heads turned to look at him in disbelief. "In the room obviously," Blaise added on, grinning. Draco just looked away. There would have been a time where he'd laughed but it just didn't feel appropriate anymore. Pansy chuckled and sat on the bed opposite Blaise and Draco. "Theo what are you doing over there? Come join," Pansy smirked at the boy. Theo subtly hid the underwear under his duvet and joined the boys on Blaise's bed. "So what you guys shouting about?" Pansy asked.

"We were not shouting, Pans," Draco said, annoyed.

"Okay then. What were you guys arguing in raised voices about?" She asked, correcting herself. Draco glared at her.

"Christmas presents for Draco's not quite girlfriend, Pansy," Theo explained. Draco clapped his hands to his face and groaned. Pansy stared at all three of them and laughed. "And just to clarify," Blaise added, "He doesn't want to get her makeup."

"Obviously, it's Granger," Pansy said, "I don't think she'd be too happy about receiving makeup."

"Yeah that's what I told Theo," Blaise lied, to which both Draco and Theo burst into complaints.

"Hey shut it!" Pansy yelled, grinning at her friends aggression. "Have you thought about getting her a book?" she suggested.

"She's read the library, Pans. Chances are is that whatever book I get her she'll have read," Draco groaned.

"Clothes?" she asked

"Yeah! You could get her some dress robes!" Blaise exclaimed.

"It's not like your short on cash," Theo added. Draco thought about this.

"No," he declared after a while, "She may not like them."

"Oh come on Draco! You could buy her a house but you'd think it's too big!" Theo burst out, "Stop debating with yourself and get her a cheep tattered necklace if you're so worried."

"I'm not worried," the head boy spat. Then he stopped again. "But you're right," he carried on slowly, "I could get her jewellery."

"That was a joke -" Theo began but Pansy cut him off with a girly squeal.

"Yes!" She squealed, "Dazzling gems and diamonds -"

"No, Pans. She's not into that sort of thing," Draco said.

"What is she into then?" Theo asked, tired.

"Books," the other three declared.

"When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Blaise asked.

"A week Sunday," Draco clarified.

"No it isn't," Pansy interrupted.

"Yes it is," Draco insisted.

"Um, no it isn't!" Pansy argued.

"For fuck sake Pansy - yes it is!" Draco argued back.

"Really?" Pansy questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded.

"It means, Draco, that it's a week Saturday," Pansy clarified.

"No it's not, don't be thick!" The head boy sneered.

"It is, and I can prove it," Pansy sniped.

"Of course you can," Draco agreed sarcastically.

"Ask Granger," the brunette smiled.

"Fine!" Draco snapped.

"Fine," Pansy smirked. There was a long pause, in which Draco and Pansy stared at each other.

"So... When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Blaise asked.

"A week Sunday!" Draco shouted just as Pansy exclaimed, just as loudly:

"A week Saturday!"

Theo sniggered. Blaise however just looked somewhat pissed. "Look," he said, "Can someone just ask Granger when it is because I really need to do quidditch practice at some point."

"Fine! I'll ask her and tell you after dinner!" Draco snapped, yanking his bag from the floor and storming out muttering, "Honsetly!" as he went. Pansy snorted just as the door slammed shut. "Whatcha getting Daph?" Pansy asked Blaise, grinning.

"A voucher," Blaise grinned deviously.

"What?" Pansy and Theo both asked.

"For free se -"

"No Blaise just no mate!" Theo exclaimed whilst Pansy howled with laughter.

"I'm jest messing mate!" Blaise laughed, "I'm getting her a dress!" Pansy nodded and chortled whilst Theo revived himself.

"Do you know her size?" Pansy chuckled.

"Uh yeah, obviously. I've slept with her enough -"

"I don't want to know!" Theo yelled, getting up off the bed and storming out, just as Tracy walked in with Millicent. "Girls! See ya Blaise," Pansy smirked, waving at the boy and walking over to her friends. All three girls walked away laughing.

.

"Spero," Draco muttered upon reaching the portrait to the head dorms. He swung the portrait open and stepped in. To his disappointment, he realised Hermione wasn't in. "Damn," he muttered, opening his bag and deciding to finish his Herbology essay. Throwing the parchment onto the table along with his copy of '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi', Draco took out an eagle feather quill, a pot of black ink, and slumped down onto the sofa.

.

Meanwhile in Hagrid's hut, Hermione and Ginny were discussing Christmas with Hagrid. "It's gonna be a treat," the half giant beamed, "You wait you just wait! It'll be a Christmas yev never seen!"

"What's so good about it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell yer," Hagrid sighed.

"Oh go on Hagrid!" Both girls begged.

"No!" Hagrid said firmly, "It'll spoil the surprise!"

Hermione and Ginny spent the next ten minutes trying to get Hagrid to tell them what this year's Christmas would entail, but Hagrid was not telling. Eventually, Hagrid cleared his throat. "So," he began, "I've got freshly baked mince pies in the fire, plenty to go around." He got up and, using what looked like a pillow as an oven glove, took a tray of mince pies from the fire and dumped them on the table. "'Elp yerselves!" He boomed and took a large pot of tea off the hook above the fire and poured out three giant mugs. Hermione and Ginny both exchanged glances before gingerly taking a mince pie. They'd both been accustomed to Hagrid's cooking before. Hermione blew on hers before taking a nibble of crust pastry. To be fair, it wasn't all too bad. "Hagrid," Ginny spluttered, "Exactly how much alcohol went into these?" Hermione looked doubtfully at her mince pie and took a larger bite.

"Only a couple o' bottles," Hagrid shrugged. Ginny nodded with raised eyebrows. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the sudden burst of alcohol hit her and she put her pie down. "Maybe ease down a little with the alcohol, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"I suppose it was a fair bit," Hagrid agreed, putting one whole into his mouth.

After washing the mince pies down with tea, both girls insisted that they had to get back up to the castle for dinner and waved goodbye to Hagrid. "I'll see yer both at breakfast tomorrow then!" Called Hagrid, waving from his door.

"Bye!" They called, beginning their trek back up to the school.

.

"Better than the library?" Ginny asked once they'd started up the track.

"Definitely," Hermione laughed, "Thanks."

"No problem," Ginny smiled, "So how's your secret not quite boyfriend?"

"Shhh!" Hermione giggled. Ginny looked around dramatically.

"Nope, no one insight," Ginny clarified. She waited.

"Oh fine," Hermione sighed, smirking. "He's alright."

"So you think he's hot?"

"What?! Ginny!"

"Do you? Because I'm not going to lie - he kinda is."

"Oi!" Hermione squealed, elbowing her friend in the ribs before saying, "Yes I think he's attractive." Ginny giggled.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Hermione asked.

"Having a boyfriend - sorry - having a not quite boyfriend always around to talk to."

"Oh. Well there's a lot of kissing -"

"Hermione!?"

"What?"

"It's just, you don't really seem like the person who goes round kissing boys all the time."

"Yeah, well... He kisses me," Hermione clarified.

"So he loves you."

"He likes me," Hermione corrected.

"No, he loves you," Ginny insisted, "He loves you because he's got enough gut to put his reputation on the line."

"Reputation?" Hermione questioned, half annoyed.

"Hermione. He's. A. Malfoy," Ginny said, pronouncing each word sharply.

"You think he loves me? You really think so?" Hermione asked, not convinced.

"Hell yes Hermione!" Ginny cried out. Hermione smirked.

.

They sat with Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus during dinner but, having almost died of boredom due to the constant quidditch talk, Hermione decided after a quick bowl of soup to go up to her dorm and finish her essay. Draco, seeing her leave, left his half eaten steak and kidney pie with Blaise and Theo and walked after her. He caught up with her at the steps and called, "Granger!" She turned round and looked at him, smiling awkwardly.

"Yes?" she asked, pausing on the stairs.

"When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" he asked. Hermione stared at him.

"A week Saturday. Why?" she asked. Draco looked outraged. "Why?" She repeated.

"You told me it was Sunday! We agreed Sunday!" He complained.

"I never! It's always been Saturday!" Hermione said, aghast.

"But... Never mind," Draco sighed, trying to figure out a way to get him out of this.

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"Pansy and I had a disagreement," he said sheepishly. Hermione laughed and carried on up the stairs, saying something like "good luck" as she went. Draco reddened slightly and prepared to face a smug Pansy. Going back into the great hall, he lost his appetite for the rest of his steak and kidney pie.

"So?" Pansy asked, smirking.

"Basically, she messed up and had to change the dates to Saturday without telling me," Draco smirked.

"So basically, you were wrong," Pansy grinned.

"Hey! No I wasn't!" Draco retorted. They bickered.

.

Once Hermione had reached her common room, she noticed Draco's Herbology paper on the table. It looked like it was finished so Hermione walked over to it and decided to read it over, not to copy it but simply to check it. She supposed she was just used to marking Ron and Harry's homework now.

However, just as she'd started on the third paragraph, something caught her attention other than the magical healing properties of the mandrake. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a long, silver thing hanging out of Draco's bag. Curious, she stopped reading and scooched up the sofa to Draco's bag and took out the silver item with caution. She noticed, to her slight surprise, that it was a chain. She chuckled and wondered why on earth Draco would have this in his bag and was just about to put it back when she noticed that there was a silver ring attached to the chain. Peering at the ring, Hermione saw a tiny inscription on it and tried to make out what it said. She had half a mind to cast engorgio on it but thought better of it. This wasn't her's, after all. Why did Draco have this in his bag? Briefly, she wondered if it was given to him by Pansy but it just didn't seem in character. "What is this?" She murmured, turning it over slowly in her hands. The portrait opened.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks in the portrait hole. First he spotted his bag knocked over, then he spotted Hermione and then, to his horror, he saw the ring. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Draco yelled, storming over and snatching the chain from her grasp. Hermione jumped and darted to the opposite side of the sofa. "Draco what -"

"Why the fuck would you do that? Go through my bag!" Draco yelled. Hermione sat there dumbstruck. Surely he wasn't being serious. "Draco it's just -"

"You could have damaged it! You stupid mudblood!" Draco seethed. She gasped. Emotions filled Hermione's head as she sat, horrorstruck. She shook her head and stood up, backing away towards the kitchenette, eyes brimming with furious tears. "How dare you," she growled. Draco looked at her, unaware of what he'd said. "You're nothing but an arrogant pureblood are you! I trusted you!" She screamed. She'd trusted Ron too.

"Hermione what the fuck are you -"

"You promised! You promised never to call me that," she screamed, furious. Draco's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Hermione I'm sorry," he tried, but Hermione was dashing towards her dorm. "Hermione!" Draco yelled, darting in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed but Draco held her firmly.

"Please," he said as steadily as he could, "Please Hermione I swear I didn't mean it."

She shook her head and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "Shut up! Just shut up!" She yelled, wrenching out of his grasp and drawing her wand, pointing it directly at his throat. "I trusted you!" She yelled at his face. He winced but stood still.

"Hermione please I'm sorry! Just forget it okay?"

"Forget it?!" Hermione repeated, furious, "You just called me a -"

"It's just a word! A stupid name! It means nothing! Please... Hermione please..." Draco begged, gripping her shoulders.

"It's not just a word," she uttered. Draco stiffened.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"It means dirty blood. It means you regard me as less important than purebloods. It means you didn't regard your promise and therefore I can't trust you. It means... It means you never regarded me as an equal," Hermione said through clenched teeth, "And it means that I was stupid to even think you could -"

"Stop," Draco growled, angrily.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped angrily.

"I said stop! I said sorry! You can't even begin to comprehend how fucking sorry I am! And you, saying you think I don't like you. You know what that means don't you? It means that you can't trust me or believe that I actually might just like you. Just stop it Hermione. I made a mistake. I've apologised and honestly I feel terrible and guilty about calling you that but I've been with you this whole year, supported you even, and you have the nerve to say I don't like you? That I don't care. That I don't regard you as an equal? Well you got one thing right Hermione, I don't regard you as an equal."

She gasped. He had half a mind to just storm out of the room but thought better of it. She needed to know. He sighed and let go of her shoulders. "I can't regard you as an equal because you're better than me, and I regard you and your feelings and opinions more than mine. Hermione I need you," he finished, earnest. Her face softened and he pulled he into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. There was a long silence which hung in the air.

"I'm sorry I took the chain out of your bag," she said into the silence after a while. "Just promise me you'll never go into my bag again," Draco murmured. She nodded into his shoulder and they both walked back over to the sofa and sat down next to each other. No one said anything. The only thing to be heard was the steady tick of the clock above the kitchenette and the breaths each other took. "Why did you do it?" Hermione asked after a while, once they'd both settled down. "Hmm?" Draco asked.

"Why did you call me a mudblood?" She asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I... I was angry - no furious - at you for touching that," he replied.

"I didn't know..." Hermione faltered.

"You shouldn't need to know, Hermione," Draco said indignantly, raising his voice slightly, "It's my personal belongings and you shouldn't have been near them let alone going through them!"

"It was just the chain and I only took it out because it was hanging out and caught the light," Hermione said in her defence.

"And that makes it right?" Draco asked stonily. Hermione fell silent.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"No," Draco sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it. It's just... The chain... It means a lot to me. You wouldn't understand."

"I do," Hermione sighed gravely. They fell silent again.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione began quietly, "Why's it so important?" Draco began to fidget, not knowing how much he trusted her. He did trust her, so why was he finding it so hard to tell her things? He settled with the truth - the whole truth. "It's kinda childish really," Draco sighed, scratching the back of his ear, "But it's the only thing my mother genuinely gave me. I mean, of course I got brooms and sweets and everything I wanted but my parents had never given me anything with... What's the word? Sentimental value. It all happened on the day before I left for my third year here, mother sat me down in one of the living rooms and opened a rather dusty, ancient wooden box. Call it a family heirloom or whatever but it's been passed down through the Black family for generations. I don't... Exactly know how old it is, but mother told me that her parents gave it to her - as their youngest child - after she'd turned 13. Aunt Bellatrix had been given a load of expensive stuff as she was the eldest and... Mother never speaks of her other sister. Anyway the ring's worthless, you wouldn't get a sickle off it, but it was the only thing she ever gave me that meant anything to me. It's like... Now that my family's... Well... And I'm not exactly welcome... Anymore..." He trailed off, suddenly unable to carry on. Hermione didn't know what to say - she didn't want to break whatever trance was keeping him stable. His clouded over eyes suddenly focused and he cleared his throat. "So. In short, that was the first real gift I got, something worthwhile. Something that reminds me of how it used to be. Before father went psycho death eater and mother became less independent and more like a servant. Before all this fucking shit had to happen. Can't Potter just kill him, so that my family can be left alone? So that things can go back to how they were!" Draco asked angrily, flinging his head back and groaning. Hermione again didn't know how to react. She'd already been through this with him. "He's doing all he can," Hermione said softly but Draco just clenched the ring, which was still in his hand, harder and felt a surge of hate rush through him. "He's not doing enough though is he?! Why don't you just tell me where he really is?! Come on, I know you know!" He shouted angrily, looking at her.

"You know I can't," Hermione scowled. Draco shook his head and put the chain back into his bag, feeling a little calmer. His face looked less stressed, anyway.

"Why do you hate that word so much Hermione?" Draco asked a couple of silent minutes later. An owl hooted distantly outside. Hermione glanced at the clock. "Oh gosh is that the time?" Hermione yawned. Draco read the clock. It was fairly late but he was sure Hermione was just avoiding his question. "I'm turning in, night!" Hermione smiled, getting up heavily and plodding over to her door. "Night," Draco sighed, thinking "Definitely avoiding the question." He'd opened up to her so why the hell was she not trusting him? Surely something had happened to make her hate the word so much. He heard the click of her door and followed suit.

 **A/N So, I don't think I've got anything to say this week apart from see you Tuesday after next.**


	26. Ch25 - Hogsmeade

**A/N Hello again. I am genuinely stuck for Christmas ideas. I have a rough idea on how Christmas at Hogwards is going to go, but I'm still stuck for ideas. If you could suggest anything, what you want to happen, then that would be great! Thank you!**

Chapter 25 - Hogsmeade

"So... These are your Christmas decorations?" Draco asked in wonder. As it was their room, Hermione couldn't see why the pair of them couldn't decorate the common room. After all, it was Saturday the 6th of December and they had no homework to do. "Yes, they are," Hermione replied dumping a large, cardboard box on the table and asking, "Why?"

"Well," Draco began, tentatively, "They're not exactly..." He picked one of the ornaments up and examined one, "They don't move, do they?" Hermione laughed and looked at him.

"Of course they don't move, Draco. This year, you'll have to have a muggle Christmas," Hermione chortled.

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

"Nope! It'll be fun. You are - staying for Christmas... Aren't you?" She added cautiously.

"No..." Draco said awkwardly. Hermione looked at him, trying not to look hurt. Draco continued, "I'm going home for the holidays, spending some quality time with my parents and the Dark Lord. You know, couldn't think of anything better to do over my holidays than spend it with the Dark Lord!" Hermione glared at him. "Course I'm staying here," Draco grinned, "I'm not leaving you on your own." Hermione smiled and started unpacking the box. It was full of all her Christmas decorations from home. "Okay so there's loads of ornaments but... No tree," Draco stated. Muggles had Christmas trees right?

"McGonagall said she's going to get us one, I owled her a few minutes ago," Hermione answered, sorting all the ornaments into piles.

"With... Who's owl?" Draco asked.

"Yours," Hermione smiled, "He'd just come to deliver you a note. Didn't read it though, it's on your bed." Draco blanched and went to find the note. Who'd owl him with his owl? He needn't have been worried though. Upon opening it up he just chuckled. It was a note from Theo and Blaise, asking if quidditch practice was next Sunday. He scrawled back 'yes', and pocketed the note. He'd send it later if he didn't see them throughout the day.

All of a sudden there was a loud CRACK! Draco whipped his head around and hurried back into the room, looking for the source of the noise. He didn't need to look for long though. An enormous fir tree was standing next to the fireplace behind the sofa, at the back of the room. "How on earth -" Hermione began when out came a small, energetic figure.

"Miss Granger! Master Malfoy!" The house elf beamed.

"Dobby!" Hermione squealed, running over to the elf. Draco leant against the doorframe, grinning.

"How did you apparate in here Dobby?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We house elves have very powerful magic, Miss, but can only use it with our master's permission," Dobby replied. Draco walked forward and grinned at the elf. Dobby smiled back. "It's good to see you, Sir," Dobby smiled.

"Good to see you too, Dobby," Draco grinned.

"Thanks for the tree," Hermione exclaimed, cheerily.

"It was no problem, Miss. Master Hagrid chopped them this morning," Dobby beamed, "But Dobby must get going, Sir and Miss. We is already getting ready for dinner!"

"Bye," both teens said with a grin. There was a loud CRACK, and Dobby vanished.

"So," Hermione let out a large breath, "What's your deal with Dobby huh?"

"Me?" Draco asked, "He was my slave at the manor."

"No you two have a connection, like friendship," Hermione smiled, confused.

"I assure you that we are not friends," Draco said definitely. Hermione shook her head in wonder, and declared that she'd finished sorting. Draco bent over her shoulder to look. "Draco could you wrap these lights on the tree?" Hermione asked.

"Don't they need that muggle power?" Draco asked.

"We can use magic," Hermione smiled. Draco shrugged and wrapped some white fairy lights around the tree. The silver tinsel went on next. "Looking very Slytherin," Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and started hanging little doves made from paper, whilst Draco hung some glass baubles. Following these were tiny wooden men playing drums, little wooden sledges pulled by reindeers, pine cones dusted in glitter and finally, once all this was done, Hermione carefully levitated a golden star on top. They grinned. "Now, one last bit," Hermione smiled as she drew her wand. She flicked it and the lights glowed white and, with a further swish, a cloud of snow emitted from her wand and began to fall above the tree, dusting the branches in a fine layer of warm snow. Draco gawped. It was nothing like he'd had at home. This was "beautiful," he said in awe. Hermione smiled, blushing.

"Fun?"

"I've never put up a Christmas tree before," Draco admitted. Hermione gasped.

"But... But that's what part of Christmas is about. Spending time with your family putting up the decorations and tree, helping prepare the dinner... It's just fun, isn't it," Hermione explained, shocked.

"Yeah, well," Draco muttered to the ground, "'Family' isn't my family's strong point. Besides, the house elves always do it." Hermione was lost for words. She always helped with Christmas before she came to Hogwarts. It was tradition. Draco flicked his wand and a dove made entirely out of snow flew from his wand and settled on Hermione's hand. She gasped, surprised at how warm the snow felt. She smiled and let the bird soar around the room.

"How many days till Christmas?" Draco yawned a few minutes later.

"Nineteen," Hermione smiled, packing away the decoration boxes.

"And when are the holidays?" Draco asked, leaning against the sofa arm.

"Friday the 19th," Hermione replied, lifting the box up and walking over to her dorm. Draco nodded and looked at Hermione, who came back out of her dorm and asked, "What?"

"Well, since you did the tree, I was wondering if I could do the room," he replied casually. Hermione raised her eyebrow, smirked and nodded. "Course," she said, smiling. Draco smirked and waved his wand at the portrait hole and swished it at the ceiling above it. Icicles started growing at a rapid pace from above the hole, each different sizes and lengths. Next, a red ribbon shot from his wand and started a roller coaster ride around the room, pinning itself to the moulding to form a kind of loopy border at the top of the walls around the room. A further flick and there was a raging fire in the small grate. He then proceeded to turn the sofas round with his wand so that they were facing the fireplace and put the coffee table to the side. Then, kicking his shoes off, he sank into one of the sofas. Hermione gawked. It looked amazing, what with the Christmas candles and wall hangings she'd put up earlier.

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. They sat and finished homework assignments in silence, glanced at each other and spoke a little. At one point around 3, there was a knock on the portrait hole and Draco opened the portrait to Ginny, who looked a little startled. "Hermione," Draco droned and Hermione skipped over to the hole. "Ginny!" She exclaimed, and the two of them began gossiping about the common room, the decorations, boys and, once Draco had decided to leave, arrangements for next Saturday. Ginny was very taken by the kitchenette, having never been in the common room before.

-.

The week passed very quickly. Hermione spent Sunday watching Draco, Blaise, Theo, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville during quidditch practice, to which she was astounded that Neville could catch the quaffle. Draco was treating them all fairly and even yelled at Neville from ten feet above, "Brilliant catch Neville!" Neville, beaming, raced towards the goals and aimed.

"Seamus!" Dean roared as Seamus was busy doing backflips on his broom and Neville got the ball through the hoop, scoring. "Yes Neville!" Ginny yelled. Luna clapped from beside Hermione. Neville went pink and grinned. "Well done Neville!" Draco called, "Finnigan! Where the hell did you go?"

Neville scored a further two points throughout the afternoon, Dean scored six and Ginny took lead with thirteen. Blaise and Theo circled the entire mini game, hitting any bludgers away from the team. Unfortunately, it got too dark to play at five thirty and the nine of them walked back to the castle, Luna and Hermione waiting patiently outside the changing rooms for the team to change. "We need a name," Hermione heard Ginny say to the team.

"Hogwarts Fliers," Seamus suggested.

"Uh, aweful," Ginny exclaimed.

"Hogwarts Hawks?" Neville asked.

"No!" Ginny shook her head frantically.

"H.U." Dean said firmly. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Half the team spluttered.

"H.U! Stands for Hogwarts United," Dean replied.

Seamus sighed, "He's obsessed with this muggle team, Man U."

"I am not obsessed!" Dean spluttered, "Besides, West Ham United is so much better -"

"Dean, no one cares about your muggle sport," Seamus grinned.

"Sky Divers?" Neville tried.

"No!" At least three people said.

"Shooting Stars?" Dean asked.

"Cheesy," Ginny groaned.

"What then?" Seamus asked her.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you lot," she replied.

"Fine! Homework, come up with a team name that Ginny likes," Draco groaned. The bickering died down. Not even the team dared to mess with Draco as Ginny, Theo and Blaise were the only ones on the team who knew about Draco and Hermione, and both heads planned on it staying that way. For a while at least.

.

So the rest of the week that Hermione heard was either her teachers droning on about N.E. or her friends debating team names. At least Draco didn't talk quidditch with her, although he did spend a lot of time talking about his patronus which was getting a lot better. It still hadn't taken a form yet though.

.

Saturday the 13th came with the first flakes of snow. Hermione had just finished getting changed into a cosy white jumper and blue jeans when she'd spotted it. She put down her hair brush and dashed to the window and saw a woolly white blanket of snow stretching out for miles in all directions. The forbidden forest stretched out in the distance, each tree finely dusted in white. She smiled giddily and ran into the common room, her beaded bag swinging madly from her shoulder. She wrapped on Draco's door. No answer. She wrapped again. "Draco!" She called. From the other side of the wall she heard a muffled groan. She wrapped again. "What!" He yawned groggily.

"Get up!" She yelled excitedly. There was a groan followed by some incoherent noises. "What?" She asked.

"Why?" He complained.

"Just get up!"

"Hermione it's seven thirty!" Draco moaned tiredly.

"Exactly!" Hermione chirped. There were some thudding sounds, a creak, a rattling through hangers, a further creak, a groan and, ten minutes later, Draco emerged with perfectly combed hair, straight black trousers and a black shirt on. Hermione observed his usual black and shook her head. Maybe she'd get him more than one Christmas present. "Morning!" Hermione squealed, bringing him a mug of steaming coffee.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Draco asked curiously and Hermione set her coffee down on the sideboard and rushed over to him, dragging him into her room to her window. "It's snowing!" She squealed excitedly. Draco looked at her bluntly.

"You got me out of bed at seven thirty to tell me it's snowing?" He asked, gobsmacked. Hermione nodded excitedly, hugged her not quite boyfriend, and ran out the room, dancing through the portrait hole and leaving her half drunk coffee on the sideboard. "What is up with her?" He sighed. Hermione ran back into the room singing, "Money!" and grabbed a small pouch, putting it in her beaded bag. Then she ran out again, walking briskly down the halls. Draco just shook his head in disbelief and yawned.

.

Upon reaching her usual spot at the old Gryffindor table, Hermione sat down and poured herself a bowl of cornflakes. The hall was virtually empty, with only a few students dotted around the room. Just as she set the milk jug down, Ginny made their way into the room. Settling next to Hermione, the redhead pulled a stack of buttered toast towards her and took two. "How're you?" Hermione asked.

"Good, bit tired but still good. You?" Ginny replied. Hermione nodded and smiled, swallowing a spoonful of cereal. "Remind me why we're up so early?" Ginny asked.

"We're leaving at 8:45. The shops open at 9:30 and I want to be in there before the queues and crowds form. Besides, it's not like either of us have anything better to do," Hermione added matter of factly.

"Sleep," Ginny grumbled, but Hermione just ignored her and smiled. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it.

They spent breakfast talking about what Ginny could get Harry and how she'd send it to him. At 8:47, they grabbed their bags and stood up, ready to leave. It would take them forty minutes or so to get there at a steady speed.

The snow was crunchy under their feet and they left deep footprints trailing behind them. Once they were past the greenhouses, Hermione stooped down, grabbed a ball of snow and lobbed it at the back of Ginny's coat. Ginny screamed and whirled around, face to face with her laughing attacker. "Got you!" Hermione cried and ran off laughing.

"I'll get you!" Ginny yelled back, stooping down to grab the soft, white snow and pelting her back. Hermione squealed and they began a small snowball fight.

Soon, they tired of the fight and continued walking. Hermione used a quick drying spell to dry their clothes and embraced the momentarily warmth of the magic. "So what are you going to get him?" Hermione inquired. Ginny shrugged.

"Chocolates? I don't know 'Mione, he's god knows where and I don't want to spend too much because he might not even get it. Besides, should I even get him a present now? I could just give him it when he comes home. Surely someone would spot an owl flying to the countryside with a weird parcel," Ginny said in despair. Hermione smiled. "What?" Ginny asked.

"Who said anything about a parcel?" Hermione asked slyly. Ginny gave her a puzzled expression. Hermione elaborated, "You're a witch, Ginny. A present needn't just be an object." Ginny still showed no sign of sudden realisation, so Hermione groaned and twirled her wand, slowly at first. A twirl of snow rose from the ground and, as Hermione twisted and turned her wand, a small tornado of snow formed around their feet. She relaxed her wand. "Enchant a letter," she stated simply. A smile crept onto Ginny's face and soon she was grinning broadly, an idea hitting her.

.

By the time they'd reached Hogsmeade, the sun had risen properly. Hermione dragged Ginny past Honeydukes, where all kinds of sweet smells wafted through the open door. "Plenty of time for sweets in a minute, Ginny. I just want to get Draco's Christmas present. Come on," Hermione said tersely. They trudged on through the village until they reached a large window display of brooms and quidditch gear. 'Quality Quidditch Suplies' was splashed above the window in golden lettering on the scarlet walls. "Here we are," Hermione said, beaming, and walked into the quidditch shop.

A bell rang as the door opened and immediately a miniature broomstick the size of a pencil zoomed out in front of them. Ginny grinned and pushed past Hermione. The shop was filled with a large assortment of items, from brooms to spiked bludgers to cleaning kits. Ginny examined a set of standard quidditch balls, which were marked half price, in awe. Hermione looked around at the stacks of brooms helplessly. It was considerably smaller than the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' in Diagon Alley, but that didn't help matters. At least Hermione had a vague idea of what was what in the shop in Diagon Alley. Here was chaotic with items stuffed onto their shelves and Ginny didn't seem to be being much of a help.

Soon however, Hermione was able to decipher an untidy scrawl on a scrap of parchment as 'Firebolt', and looked at the broom hanging next to it. Her face lit up. The polished ebony handle beamed back at her, reflecting the sunlight. The finely cut hazel twigs formed a perfect tail which even Hermione was impressed at. Ginny came over to peer over her shoulder. "Yep," she remarked to the head girl, "That's your firebolt alright." Hermione looked from the immaculate broom back to the parchment. The price stared her back in the face. "Merlin," Ginny murmured. 525 galleons.

"Wow," Hermione muttered, wondering if she would spend that much on him. That was over 2500 pounds in muggle money. She couldn't spend that much on him. That was the price of a small car! However, if she was being honest with herself, she did have a lot of money in her Gringotts bank. Ginny was looking rather sulky - probably, as Hermione thought, because the Weasleys were a very poor family with barely a handful of galleons in their bank.

"You're decision," Ginny said after a long time. The sleek broom handle glinted teasingly at Hermione. Did she like him that much? Did she trust him even? When it came down to that, the answer was obvious. Hermione turned around and walked straight towards the desk. The man sitting behind it asked, "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I'd like to buy a firebolt but can't pay in cash as I don't have that much on me. Is there any possibility -" Hermione rushed but the man was already pulling out a cheque book. "Sign here, Miss," The man said, smiling. He passed her the cheque book, a pot of ink and a quill. Hermione dipped the quill in the ink and filled out the Gringotts cheque, signing her name neatly. She handed him the cheque and the man filed it in his till and came out from behind his desk, stopping at the firebolt and getting it down for her. Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you!" Before turning to go. Ginny stared in awe at the international broomstick in Hermione's hands. Hermione grinned nervously, analysing what she'd just done. "Oh my God!" Squealed Ginny, brushing her hand over the broom. Hermione giggled and put the broom inside her bag. "Wait," Ginny began, taken aback, "How the -"

"Undetectable extension charm," Hermione answered shortly and Ginny mouthed 'Oh', realising she should have known better.

.

Whilst the two girls were in Honeydukes, Pansy had dragged Draco into a small shop which Draco had never seen before. "Best place for jewellery," Pansy was saying. Draco looked around. It was rather empty but every wall was towering with shelves and cabinets stacked with rings, necklaces, pearls and earnings. He even saw something which he was sure was a tiara. Stunned and completely clueless as to where to start, he simply let Pansy babble aimlessly about jewellery.

He wandered down aisles of gemstones and pearls, wishing Pansy would stop yattering on about nonsense. "Pansy," he said at last, she stop talking abruptly, "I don't care what your great aunt whatever got you last Christmas! I just want you to pretend you're Granger and find a nice necklace of something." Pansy pouted but did as he asked, walking down the opposite aisle. "Fairly plain but gorgeous right?" She asked.

"Mmhm," Draco agreed.

Five minutes later, Draco had had no success and was just planning to abort his plans when Pansy called him over. "How bout this?" She asked. It was a fairly plain gold chain with a ruby in the shape of a leaf at the bottom. Draco shook his head, trying not to look too disgusted. "Well you're the one spending hours smooching with her -" Pansy begun.

"I do not," Draco retorted.

"You look for something. Go on," Pansy snapped. She walked back down the aisle doing a much better of looking than he did.

Five minutes after that, Pansy heard Draco's irritating pacing stop. Then the frustrated noises he kept making stopped. "Draco?" She called. When she received no reply, she walked down the aisle to see what had caught his attention. Once next to him, it only took her a second to spot the jewellery he'd taken a fancy to. A thin ray of sunlight shone across a long, silver chain with a dragonfly made entirely of blue, green and purple diamonds. "That's really pretty," Pansy murmured. Draco nodded slowly, but his eyes had shifted to the price next to it. Pansy tried to catch sight of it, but Draco was blocking the way. "How much?" She asked, but Draco just shook his head. Even he'd never spent this much on a person before. "How do girls spend so much on these?" He asked in awe. Pansy laughed.

"We don't. One, we let the boys buy them for us and two, that dragonfly is entirely made up of diamonds. Amethyst, emerald, blue topaz, probably a bit of sapphire too. You can't expect that to come cheep," Pansy laughed. Draco shifted his body and Pansy gasped, now in full eyesight of the price. 827 galleons. Pansy knew her dresses and jewellery were expensive but they weren't that expensive. She looked at the boy in front of her. She knew he had the money. He was a Malfoy, after all. "Well?" She asked, "What are you waiting for?" Draco stayed silent. "Come on Dray, it's not like you don't have enough. And you love her," she added. His head shot up sharply. Don't deny it Draco," she warned, "I've seen the way you look at her. You're a Malfoy for Salazar's sake Draco buy her the necklace!" He smirked and nodded.

"You understand that I don't walk around with 827 galleons in my pocket," Draco smirked.

"Fill out a cheque, they must have one, an expensive place like this," Pansy reasoned. Draco swaggered up to the counter. The man behind it, realising he was a Malfoy, straightened his back, hoping for a large sum of money. Draco placed the necklace on the counter and smirked, "I assume you have a cheque?" The old man hurriedly took out a cheque book and gave it to the blonde who, just as Hermione had, filled it out. "Thank you, sir," the old man beamed, wrapping the necklace up in a scroll of parchment. Draco took it and the man waved them out, gaping at the cheque in his hands.

"Why you smiling?" Draco asked Pansy suspiciously. Pansy just grinned.

"You've gone back to you're usual self," Pansy smirked.

"Oh?" Draco asked. Pansy smirked and Draco smirked back.

"Got my Christmas present yet?" Pansy smirked. Draco stopped smirking and Pansy laughed. "Blaise's? Theo's? Your parents?"

"My parents," Draco began, "Aren't getting so much as a galleon from me this year," Draco said spitefully, "If father's going to treat me how he does then I'm not going to interact at all with him. I'll send him an owl. That's all he's getting." Pansy looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to prolong the subject. "Pans!" A girl shouted from behind them. Pansy turned to see Tracy, Millicent and Daphne behind her. "See you later," she said to Draco cheerfully and went to her friends, flicking her hair out behind her. Draco shook his head and began his hunt for other people's presents.

.

With inspiration from Hermione, Ginny figured out what she was going to do for Harry. Hermione however was debating with herself whether or whether not to get anything for Harry and Ron. In the end, she decided on just a letter with an enchanted feather. She stooped down and picked up a large brown feather from the snow and swished her wand. The feather zoomed around and caused Ginny to laugh. The feather followed them all the way around Hogsmeade. "Why?" Ginny asked.

"It's for Harry," Hermione smiled, "Something to remind them of me. I don't know but it's not like I can send them something with any value. What if the letter was intercepted?" Ginny nodded. "I'll send them a bar of chocolate too," Hermione continued, "Honeydukes finest."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm enchanting a piece of parchment to turn into a bird once the envelope's opened. It'll fly around for a bit before bursting into flames spelling out the words "I love You.""

"Awe!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's adorable." They both laughed.

"Still got Mum and Dad's to get," Ginny sighed. Hermione blanched just as Ginny clasped a hand to her mouth. "Merlin I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ginny rushed. Hermione shook her head and forced out, "It's fine." But still. This would be her first Christmas without either her parents or her best friends. This was going to be one lonely Christmas. Ginny pulled the stiff girl into a hug and whispered, "You still got me." Hermione smiled and nodded, pulling away and sniffing. "Are Neville and I on Christmas present terms do you think?" Hermione asked Ginny, setting off again.

"Tricky one, yeah why not?" Ginny smiled, and they trudged off through the ankle deep snow to buy the rest of their presents.

 **A/N So I don't actually know how much a firebolt costs, and I researched it for ages and ended up having a rough guess at the cost. Remember if you have any ideas on what they can do for Christmas during the day, even just a thought, please let me know - I'm really stuck. Also, I don't think I've really ever said thanks to you guys for following the story through and bothering to read these Author's Notes, so a massive thanks to everyone following, reviewing, favouriting and reading this. See you in 2 Tuesdays time!**


	27. Ch26 - Ginny's Idea

**A/N Guys I'm so sorry about the late update, I forgot all about it! Hope you enjoy this week's chapter. Do review, even if you're reading this year's later. Thanks to Hermione394 and Nikhil Malfoy for helping out with the Christmas chapter last week.**

Chapter 26 - Ginny's Idea

Silence. The castle was quiet. Too quiet. Almost everyone had gone home for the holidays, some fearing it may be their last Christmas with their families. It would be a lie to say that nobody could feel it. Everyone knew that a war was coming, they could feel it, like a cold chill in the air. But, after all, it was Christmas Eve and Hermione was determined to not think of war or get herself worried until after Christmas. Next year. It could all wait until next year.

"You finished Christmas shopping yet?" Ginny asked, breaking the heavy silence. Hermione looked at her briefly and nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, "Bought Dobby some socks in Hogsmeade too. And I bought cards for Blaise, Theo and Pansy - although I don't know how to sign them. I'm sure they don't want to be questioned about why I got them cards by the entity of Slytherin house."

"Just put H.G." Ginny suggested, "No one will know it's you." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. They fell into silence again. The wind blew threw a broken window, extinguishing all the nearby torches.

"You know, I've been thinking," Ginny said suddenly, breaking the eerie silence. The two of them had been walking down the third floor corridor in silence, trying to think of something to do. Hermione turned to look at her. "You're kinda friends with Parkinson. Well, I'm not. So I think we need to get together, all of us. You me and Malfoy. And his mates. We could -"

"Ginny, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Still. We should all meet up. Today. Now. Come on!" And without further ado, Ginny turned on her heel and started walking back down the darkened corridor.

"Ginny?!" Hermione cried out in exasperation.

"Come on!" Ginny called back excitedly, breaking into a run.

"You can't just barge into Slytherin common room!" Hermione called, running after her.

"Fine! I'll just... Come on," Ginny smiled, slowing down. Three minutes passed and they saw no one else. "Hermione..." Ginny began, "How many people are staying at Hogwarts?" There was a brief pause whilst Hermione sighed.

"You, me, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and two Ravenclaw fifth years," Hermione sighed. It was by far the smallest number Hogwarts had had for Christmas in a long time.

Ginny didn't tell Hermione where they were going, so the head girl was vaguely confused as to why the red head was leading her up the grand staircase. They passed confused looking portraits, jumped trick stairs and nearly tripped over Mrs Norris before eventually, Ginny had ran Hermione all the way up to Gryffindor tower. "Ginny," Hermione panted, "He's not going to be in our common room."

"Snowflake," Ginny gasped, ignoring Hermione and beaming at her gobsmacked face as the portrait hole opened. Hermione wandered in after the sixth year, who'd ran off up the stairs to the girls' dorm. "Ginny!" Hermione called up the stairs exasperatedly but to no answer. Assuming she'd be down in a minute, Hermione settled herself down in one of the squashy armchairs in front of the raging fire. She smiled, embracing the warmth. The flames flickered before her, reminding her of the countless conversations she'd had with Harry and Ron in front of it. Despite what Ron had done, she still missed him. Both of them. She really wanted to see them, just to make sure they were alright. For all she knew they could be -

"Got it!" Ginny yelled, clambering down the stairs with a flowing, silvery material in hand.

"The invisibility cloak!" Hermione exclaimed, "Boys! He's so stupid! Why on earth did Harry not take it?" She asked heatedly.

"He said we'd need it more than them. And they can just apparate if there was any trouble. Besides, this is just what we need!" Ginny exclaimed ecstatically.

"Why, exactly?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"You'll see!" Ginny squealed, setting off again at a run through the portrait hole. Hermione took one last look at the flickering flames before taking of exasperatedly after her friend.

Knowing that Draco was with Pansy, Theo and Blaise, Ginny had gathered that they wouldn't be in the head dorms. She'd also decided that they wouldn't be in the library, so she'd dragged Hermione down to the Great Hall to check if they were there. They weren't. "Why do you even want to hang around with them anyway? They're Slytherins!" Hermione moaned.

"He's your not quite boyfriend. And they're also your friends."

"I wouldn't go as far as calling them my friends," Hermione grumbled.

"Whatever," Ginny shrugged. She lead the head girl all the way out into the grounds before finally catching a glimpse of movement down by the frozen lake. The red head crept down the snowy bank towards the four Slytherins, signalling to Hermione to keep behind her. Hermione just shook her head and followed, leaving a trail of deep footprints in the snow behind her.

Ginny stopped, fifty paces away from them behind a tree and flung out an arm to stop Hermione. Hermione looked at her, concealing the twinge of pain in her stomach and gave her a 'what are you doing?' look. Ginny put a finger to her lips and whispered "Snowball fight." A grin spread across Hermione's face as her childish behaviour took over. She nodded and smirked back. They bent down, Hermione gasping slightly as the freezing snow touched her bare hand. Scooping up a snowball each, the pair of them ducked under the cloak and crept further down the bank. Once they were mere metres away, they broke into a run and threw the snowballs at them. All four heads turned, Blaise swearing as Hermione's snowball clipped his ear. "Who's there?" Draco called, drawing his wand. Ginny looked at Hermione and nodded. The two of them ducked again to grab another handful of snow. Neither of them had quite thought about how difficult it would be to do this under the cloak. They took aim and threw again, Ginny's hitting Blaise in the stomach and Hermione's hitting Draco squarely in the face. "Hey!" Draco yelled, frantically wiping his face dry whilst Pansy cracked up laughing. She stopped instantly as a lump of snow hit her in the shoulder and screamed. "Who the hell was that?!" She shrieked.

A swirl of snow began at the Slytherins' feet then rose, higher by the second, up above their heads. They all swatted at the particles of icy snow and stepped away in numerous directions but the tornado of snow just grew, keeping them right in the centre. Suspicion dawned on Draco. He only knew one person who was intelligent enough to do that. Blaise scowled, facing away from the Gryffindors and charged straight forward. "BLAISE YOU IDIOT NO!" Pansy screamed, as Blaise ran straight onto the lake surface. Screaming like a girl, Blaise slipped and toppled over, whacking his head hard on the snow covered ice. Hermione and Ginny nearly revealed their location, bent double in silent laughter. However, the tornado of snow was still swirling around Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins. Cursing, Blaise tried to get up, but slipped yet again. "Damn it!" He raged, trying hopelessly over and over again to get up but in vain. In the end, he managed to wriggle and slide his way over to the bank. Pansy was laughing hysterically, pointing at Blaise on the floor. Theo, smirking, offered him a hand. However, just as a small clearing appeared in the wall of their tornado of snow, Pansy's grin faltered. She elbowed Draco and nodded towards the deep pairs of footprints in the snow. Narrowing his eyes, suspicion confirmed, Draco nodded. "Alarte ascendre!" He yelled, aiming his wand straight in front of him, blasting an oncoming snowball out of his way and throwing the cloak off of the two girls, high into the air and landing delicately behind a bush. The tornado subsided.

Both Hermione and Ginny froze, snowballs in hand, looking from one annoyed face to the other. A harsh wind picked up, tearing at their hair and robes and Hermione had to stifle a shiver. They looked incredibly out of place, staring shellshocked at the group of Slytherins. Draco smirked, pleased to see Hermione's stiff face. Pansy was torn between fury and amusement. Blaise and Theo were merely brushing the snow off of themselves, although Blaise was grinning, impressed at the Gryffindors' work. Hermione smiled guiltily at her not quite boyfriend. Draco cautiously smirked back. It was Ginny who spoke first. "Hi," she smiled timidly. Every face turned to her. Ginny went whiter than the snow before them, making her hair stand out like a flame. Pansy considered her for a moment before looking sideways at Draco. Draco nodded. Hermione's eyes flitted between the four Slytherins when, before she knew it, Pansy had sent a huge snowball smashing straight into her nose. She gasped, rubbing her nose furiously. "Now we're even," Pansy smirked. Blaise shook his head, gathered an armful of snow and crept up behind Pansy. Theo shook his head warningly. Draco spotted his friend out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look properly at him, his smirk broadened, trying to conceal a snicker. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped and then all of a sudden - "AAAAAARGH!" Pansy screeched. She whirled around, eyes searching madly for the offender and started to pelt the guilty Slytherin with snowballs. Theo and Ginny laughed and Theo sent a snowball shooting towards Pansy's left ear but missed, causing it to crash straight into Ginny's eye. Theo's jaw dropped just as Ginny screamed and began throwing snowball after snowball at him. Draco however, after smirking at Hermione, hit the head girl with a face full of snow. "Oh you'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. After five minutes, Pansy had called, "Weasley! Granger! Get over here!" And the three of them started ganging up on the boys and pelted them with snowballs which they returned, just as hard.

It began to snow. Hermione ran and dived behind a tree, crouching low. She couldn't hear anyone. She peered around the bush, batting her hair away from her face as the wind blew irritably, and looked around. No one. One step at a time, she edged out from behind the tree, slipping slightly on the snow. She thrust her hands out in front of her to balance herself. Suddenly, she was drenched in iciness as her cheek came into contact with snow. She shrieked, looking up to see Theo. She ran toward a bush to her left but instantly regretted moving as a further face full of snow came her way. Theo grinned and threw another. The brunette dodged and spotted a snowball coming from Blaise's way so she dived behind the nearest shield, which happened to be Ginny. "Wha - Hermione?!" The sixth year spluttered before a large proportion of snow hit her and slid down her front under her robes. Squealing, Ginny stumbled to the side and tried to brush it out but in vain. And then, all of a sudden, hands had clapped around Hermione's eyes and all she could see was blackness. Panicking irrationally, she tried to take a step forward but her foot got locked in a clump of snow and she stumbled, crashing head first onto the snowy floor with thump.

The hands sprang away from her eyes and a groan sounded from her right. She awkwardly turned her head to look at none other than Draco, lying in the snow next to her. "What you go and trip for," he groaned sarcastically, chuckling. A long chain was glistening on the snow around Draco's neck. Hermione recognised it immediately as his chin from his mother. Sure enough, as Draco shifted, the ring slid down the chain into view. Draco smirked at her, sitting up. Hermione scowled, rolling into a sitting position to rub her knee. Draco snorted, causing her to grab a handful of snow and shove it down the back of Draco's robes. Draco let out a high pitched yelp and rolled away from her. "Now who's laughing?" Hermione smirked, stumbling as she regained her feet and laughed. She looked up and her smile faded. She looked left, then right and took a step back. Where was he.

The wind had died down a little and all she could hear was the shrieks of Ginny and Pansy and the rustle of branches above her. She thought she saw movement just beyond her range of sight and she squinted, trying to peer through the haze of snowflakes but to no use. She'd just considered asking Ginny if she'd seen where he'd gone when SMACK! A sharp rushing pain shot across Hermione's skin as a considerably large snowball hit the back of her neck and droplets of ice cold water slid down her spine. She whirled around but saw no one. Only a trail of footprints. SMACK! Another sharp pain as a further snowball hit her from behind and she cowered, letting out a gasp as more icy cold snow hit her, this time in the back. "Hey!" She called, trying to find her attacker.

"Hey," a sly voice murmured in her ear and Hermione spun around, not before Draco had stuffed a handful of snow down the back of her robes. "You evil ferret Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, squirming as her body slowly froze. Draco chuckled annoyingly, making Hermione's blood boil. Fuming, the angry brunette began to feverishly scrabble at the snow, rolling as many snowballs as possible and throwing them at rocket speed towards the smarmy git's face. A slight expression of terror flickered momentarily upon his face before he just smirked and bent down, rolling more snowballs. Hermione didn't wait to look where her snowballs landed, didn't care if they missed him or his missed her, she just wanted some to hit him.

When it became too dark to continue, they called it a day and trundled off, soaking wet and shivering, back to the castle. "We totally won that," Ginny remarked, grinning.

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed, outraged, "We won okay?"

"Yeah... Totally," Ginny sneered.

"You started it, sneaking up all invisible and that. You cheated!" Blaise snapped.

"Really?" Ginny asked, the unsuspecting invisibility cloak tucked away in her pocket.

"How did you do it then? Charms? Well?" Blaise asked angrily.

"None of your business! We won fairs!" Ginny snapped.

"You're just jealous! Stupid Gryffin-"

"That's enough!" Theo interrupted.

"Oh yeah? Well your aim wasn't exactly perfect," Ginny snarled.

"At least it wasn't lousy, like the rest of you Gryff-"

"Blaise!" Pansy gasped.

"Say that again!" Draco roared, stopping in his tracks to face Blaise, who became stony faced and quiet. "Go on!" Draco fumed.

"You know I didn't mean that," Blaise glowered.

"Draco drop it," Hermione scowled.

"He didn't mean to offend Granger, Draco," said Pansy tersely.

"I'm not offended," Hermione muttered.

"I didn't," Blaise spat.

"Merlin just ease up a bit man," Theo muttered. Both Blaise and Draco turned to glower at him.

"I didn't do anything," Blaise glowered with narrow eyes.

"Leave it," Hermione said irritably, yanking Draco's arm and continuing to walk up the path. Ginny followed noiselessly. Theo nudged Blaise in the ribs angrily and muttered something to him. Blaise just rolled his eyes. Pansy shook her head and trudged on, muttering angrily about boys. Draco fidgeted silently, trying to calm down. He didn't know why he'd just lost it back then. It was as if his temper was out of control. He just felt so... Furious. He breathed heavily, then felt something grab his hand, soothing. He didn't need to look down to know what it was, or who. He felt his anger ebb away in the breeze. Hermione's hand gave a small, comforting squeeze. He squeezed back.

Once they'd all dried off and changed, the six of them regathered in front of the doors to the entrance hall, ignoring an empty suit of armour which was merrily singing 'Deck The Halls'. They all looked uncomfortably at each other. Blaise was looking anywhere but his peers, staring determinedly at the doors. Draco and Hermione were standing at least a foot apart, and Ginny was toying nervously with a few strands of perfectly red hair.

"Um..." Pansy began.

"I think we'll... sit over by our-" Ginny began.

"Yep," Pansy agreed, nodding fervently.

"Sounds great," Theo half choked, moving towards the doors.

"Mmh," agreed Blaise. Hermione sighed but Draco was already leading his Slytherin fellows in through the double doors, Theo begrudgingly bringing up the rear. Pansy quickened her footsteps away from them.

The hall had been beautifully decorated the week previous with twelve, large Christmas trees positioned around the walls, decorated with twinkling lights, golden ribbons and baubles representing the house colours and all topped with golden stars. Real, live fairies were fluttering in and out of the branches or resting on hanging ornaments. Icicles were hanging from branches and from the high arches in the walls. Large wreathes of holly were hanging from the walls tied at the top with golden bows. Warm snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling which today was a cloudless, midnight blue.

Hermione and Ginny both collapsed on benches at the far end of their table after dusting them off and the red head let out a long, low whistle. "If that wasn't awkward, I don't know what is," she murmured. Hermione nodded in defeat, not nearly as hungry as she'd anticipated she'd be. How was she going to spend Christmas with Draco if Ginny couldn't even feel comfortable around the Slytherins. She couldn't leave Ginny, not on Christmas. She brought this up with her, but Ginny simply said in a stern tone, "Don't be silly, 'Mione. Spend Christmas with Malfoy. I want you to be happy." So, letting out a heavy sigh, Hermione pulled forward a platter of chicken and began to help herself.

 **A/N so that's it till the Christmas chapter which I will be posting on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, depending if I remember or not. I tried to make this chapter seem as realistic as possible but apologies if it seemed a bit too far fetched. See you Christmas!**


	28. Ch27 - Take My Hand

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone who's reading this, especially those who've reviewed in the past. I hope all of you have a brilliant day, even if you don't celebrate Christmas. As my present to you I've written a really long chapter so I hope you enjoy. See you at the end!**

Chapter 27 - Take My Hand

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Hermione mumbled something in her half sleep, wrapping the blankets tighter around her to block out the drafts. Her ears heard the portrait door click shut but she didn't really hear it at all. "Incendio," someone muttered. She blinked, dazedly, too tired to do much. She blinked again. She knew she was meant to be doing something but couldn't quite put her - she sat bolt up right. "Christmas!" She thought excitedly, swinging her legs out of bed and pulling on some woolly cream slippers and a matching dressing gown, yawned, and went next door to have a shower.

Draco levitated another log into the fire he'd started in the grate, embracing the warmth. It hissed and orange and gold sparks shot in all directions. He heard a click amongst the hissing and looked over his shoulder to see Hermione in nothing but a dressing gown and slippers, slip into the bathroom, no doubt to have a shower. He was fully dressed in black trousers and a black t-shirt. He glanced down at the small pile of presents just waiting to be opened under the Christmas tree. There was a surprisingly large amount, judging by the fact that he wasn't really expecting any this year, except maybe from Hermione, possibly Pansy. He wasn't expecting his parents to bother. For the first year he just didn't see how they would give him anything after what he'd done. They were probably all for Granger. He eyed a red wrapped parcel with slight distaste. He fought back the urge to pick each of them up to examine.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had slipped back out of the bathroom and back into her room, still in her dressing gown. She still hadn't even looked at him. Five minutes after that, she'd emerged in a pair those muggle blue trousers, cheams or whatever and a cream jumper. She looked quite warm. She'd pinned her hair back into a messy bun and, other than looking slightly tired, looked very pretty. The corner of Draco's lips curled upwards slightly. "Merry Christmas," Hermione smiled, walking over to the sofa, which was facing the fireplace since they'd put the tree up. "You too," Draco grinned, without any hint of a smirk. Noticing this, Hermione smiled and sat down. "Do you ever wear anything not black?" Hermione asked. Draco's grin dropped, like a dead weight. Now he came to think about it, the only think he owned which wasn't black were his quidditch robes, his house tie, a dark green hoodie and school shirts. He bit his lip causing Hermione to laugh and shake her head. She too eyed the pile of presents glinting under the pine branches. "Presents?" She asked, hopefully. Draco smirked and said, "After you."

Getting up, Hermione walked over to the tree and took out the first, rather lumpy looking package. Seeing it was addressed to her in neat hand writing, she set the gift aside on her side of the sofa. Draco joined her on the floor and helped sort the presents out into two piles. Draco's pile was inevitably smaller than Hermione's but not by too much. His pile consisted of a box around the size of a shoebox, two slightly smaller boxes of different shapes, a lumpy package that felt like clothing, an envelope with neat, loopy writing which he recognised as his father's, a small box and a long, thin box.

Hermione's pile consisted of a small box, a box the size of a shoebox with another package spellotaped to it, a very oddly wrapped object which was wrapped very badly, a further very odd looking package with even worse wrapping skills, two thinly wrapped packets, three further shoebox sized parcels, the lumpy package which she'd pulled out first and a wrapped ball, around the size of a tennis ball.

The pair of them immediately started shredding the wrapping paper off of the parcels like little children and small noises like gasps and laughs escaped Hermione's mouth every time she opened one. "Who on earth sent you that?" Draco asked, nodding towards the lilac knitted jumper on Hermione's lap. "Mrs Weasley," Hermione smiled cheerfully, "She's given me some homemade mince pies too!" Draco grinned, happy that Hermione still had a parentally figure, after all she'd been through. "Wow, Pansy's worked hard this year," he exclaimed, unwrapping a broom servicing kit. He'd been running low on handle polish lately. He noticed the small box lying around and took off the brown paper, wondering who'd wrap presents to him in brown paper.

After unwrapping the box, he was presented with a small black box with a note pinned to it. He read the note, eyes widening, and cautiously opened the box. Inside was a miniature model of a green dragon. He grinned, laughed a little, and set the dragon in the palm of his hand. It shook its head and roared, breathing harmless fire. Draco chuckled and threw the dragon up into the air. It took off and soared a loop around the room, settling itself on the mantelpiece. Hermione stared. "Who -"

"Nobody in particular," Draco smirked.

Draco grinned broadly at the bundle of presents in his lap. He still had a lumpy package and the long, thin parcel to unwrap, which had an envelope attached bearing Hermione's neat writing. So far, he'd unwrapped the dragon, the broom servicing kit, chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Blaise, Droobles Best Blowing Gum and an assortment of pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes from Theo, and a card from his parents. It had read:

"Dear Draco,

Sending Christmas wishes,

Mr and Mrs Malfoy"

It was in his father's writing. His mother would have at least made an effort. He'd scowled and tossed the card away. So he'd had presents from all his friends, from his parents, an unopened one from Hermione and one from him, so who on earth was this lumpy one from. Hermione glanced at the card taped to the parcel and did a double take, staring at the handwriting on the envelope. Draco saw this and asked, "What, you recognise the writing?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, suppressing a nervous laugh. He narrowed his eyes and pulled off the envelope, slitting it open, and read the card.

"Dear Malfoy,

I don't know if we're on first name terms but you're not quite but nearly dating my best friend and seeing as you always look dead depressing in black I decided to get you a Christmas present.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

From Ginny"

Draco let out a long, low whistle. Hermione winced, trying to see the card to clarify her doubts. Draco nodded and she winced even further. What did she mean, "Dead depressing"? Hermione watched him, expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he tore off the wrapping paper. Horror, disgust and an odd satisfaction filled his brain at what he was seeing. He let the contents tumble into his lap, appalled. Hermione erupted into fits of laughter. "She's bought me cheamies!" Draco exclaimed in annoyance. Hermione laughed, if possible, even harder. "It's not funny! They're blue and tight and... Why?!" He roared. Hermione took a few breaths to recover herself before choking, "They're called jeans, Draco. Jeans!"

"Cheens?"

"Jeans! With a J!"

"Isn't that your middle name? You're named after some muggle clothing? Really fashionable Hermione," Draco smirked slightly, trying to revert the embarrassment to her. Hermione scowled, her cheeks glowing slightly. "My middle name is Jean," she huffed. Draco smirked. A few moments passed in which Draco simply stared at the item of clothing. "And how does she know my size?" He asked indignantly.

"That's why she was asking how big your arse was," Hermione muttered in awe.

"She what?" Draco retorted, whipping his head round. A part of him was grinning that he still had that charm on girls, a larger part however was screaming "Eugh!" Hermione chuckled.

"Look, I told her... I mean I told her that you were a size 34" and... That's it," Hermione said, fighting for words and biting her lip. Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Put them on then," she prompted. Draco looked like someone had told him that Christmas was cancelled.

"You can't be serious!" He cried indignantly. Hermione smiled annoyingly and Draco just huffed, stood up and walked towards his dorm grumbling. Hermione smirked.

"What's taking so long?" Hermione called after a long time. It'd been nearly five minutes. "They're... Really... Tight!" Was the reply. Hermione laughed. She heard him mutter, "Engorgio," followed with a sigh or relief. Then a snort of what she assumed was disgust. "Come on!" She called impacietnly. There was a pause.

"Don't laugh," he stated from behind the door.

"I won't," she replied. Pulling the last strands of his self respect together, Draco entered the common room. Hermione didn't laugh, but she did stare.

He didn't look bad. Not bad at all. In fact, they really suited him. Draco's eyes pleaded for her judgment and he sighed in relief when she smiled and said warmly, "They suit you." He walked back over to the sofa and looked down at his last present. "Merlin you've got a lot," Draco said, eyeing Hermione's pile of gifts. She'd received a box of chocolate frogs from Ginny as well as 'Hogwarts A History' Special Edition; a sneakoscope from Harry, how he'd delivered that was still a mystery to her; a beautiful green quill from Pansy; a box of homemade treacle from Hagrid which Hermione eyed warily at first, planning to soften it by the fire before eating it; some Honeydukes white chocolate from Neville; a pair of spectrespecs from Luna as well as a black leather bookmark with a sign she recognised as the deathly hallows imprinted in silver on it and from Fred and George she'd received two pairs of extendable ears and a packet of Peruvian instant darkness powder. She was just opening a small package wrapped in red when Draco snorted in disgust. Hermione eyed him warily. "You realise who that's from don't you," he said venomously. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "It's from him isn't it. Isn't it," he spat. Hermione set the pretty snowflake ornament on the table and said, "Just because Ron bought me a present Draco, doesn't mean you have to go all -"

"Can I just remind you that he hurt you," Draco said angrily.

"Can I just remind you that today is Christmas, Draco! A time of forgiveness."

"You want me to forgive -"

"Just for a day. Or at least forget about it for a day," she pleaded. He shuffled back into the sofa and nodded. Ron had also bought her some fizzing whizzbees, chocoballs, acid pops and sugar quills. Two more presents. The round one and the box from Draco. The round one she soon discovered was to be a pair of scarlet and gold socks hand knitted, it seemed, by the sender - Dobby.

Hermione looked at Draco, wondering who was going to go first. "After you," he smirked, nodding towards the small box in Hermione's hands. She nodded and tore off the silver packaging. What she saw was a black velvet box, about the length of her hand and the width of her forefinger length. With bated breath, she prised the box open and gasped. "Merlin... It's beautiful Draco. I - I love it!" She set aside the box and leapt up, running towards the other sofa and flinging her arms around his neck. Startled, he sat stiffly for a split second then grinned broadly, relieved that he'd chosen well. "I love you," she murmured into his hair, before letting go and returning to gawp at the necklace. Something inside Draco shifted at her words, like a heavy weight rolling over uncomfortably. He still didn't like the word. Love.

Glinting up at her dazzled the many crystals and gemstones creating the beautiful dragonfly attached to a perfectly polished silver chain. She daren't think of how much it'd cost him. She heard Draco getting up and all of a sudden the sofa sank next to her and she turned to look at the pale blonde boy next to her. "Merry Christmas Hermione," he said quietly, gently. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder feeling, for the first time in what felt like an age, peaceful.

Draco shifted. "Now," he began loudly, "Let's see what you've bought me," he said with a a chuckle. Draco, fully expecting a box of chocolates or some half cheep muggle crap, reached down for the long, thin parcel and tore off a strip of gold paper with a strike of his hand. Seeing the polished ebony surface he suddenly felt a lot more serious and his jokey persona dropped. Catching his breath, he slowly pulled off the rest of the paper and let it drift to the floor. He sat, shocked, staring at the world-class broom in his hands, running his fingers down the ebony handle, right down to the finely cut hazel twigs, all trimmed and straightened to perfection. Mesmerised, he turned it over in his hands, letting the broom catch the light from different angles. He held it out in front of him and carefully released it. It hovered, exactly at his mounting height. Gaping at the broom, he stood up and walked around the firebolt, taking in its every detail. He looked Hermione dead in the eye and said, voice full of honesty, "This is the best present I've ever been given." Hermione, who'd been tapping her feet nervously on the floor and drumming her fingers on her knees, beamed, her face lightning up like fairy lights.

Draco set the broom down on the coffee table, still astounded that Hermione had bought him a firebolt. Even his own father hadn't wanted to get him one due to the price and here he was, Christmas Day, a firebolt belonging to him. He also couldn't believe at how much Hermione had in her Gringotts account. If she could afford to spend that much on him then... His face lit up even more... That meant that she really liked him, really trusted him. And that meant a lot. Hermione giggled at the way he gazed longingly at the broom, utterly speechless.

Once he'd regained his voice, he beckoned her to stand in front of him and murmured, "Come here." The corner of Hermione's mouth rose upwards and she obeyed. Draco stood up so he was in front of Hermione and turned her around to face the fireplace. He gently prised open her hand to take the necklace, which was still in her grip, and unclasped it. Hermione scraped at the back of her neck to remove any loose strands which may have fallen from her bun, allowing Draco full access to her neck. He brought the necklace around her front and clasped it at the back. He let his hand linger on her neck and placed the other gently on her shoulder. Feeling Hermione stiffen ever so slightly, he paused but Draco assumed, by her lack of resistance, that she was getting over Ron. He inclined his head towards the exposed area of skin on her neck and tilted his jaw slightly to kiss her. She closed her eyes and Draco wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She tilted her head for Draco to have better access and moaned slightly, which he took as a good sign. He gently began to suck on the exposed skin, grinning at how he made her feel. That was going to leave a mark. Hermione suddenly turned around and kissed him fiercely on the lips, letting her tongue roam the inside of his surprised mouth. He soon adjusted himself to this sudden outburst and kissed her back with just as much passion. She heard him sigh and smiled, happy that she had him to rely on. All of a sudden, she felt his hand under her top and she pulled away, gasping for breath. Draco silently cursed himself and tried not to look to embarrassed.

When they'd both put their presents away, Hermione suddenly remembered something. Opening her wardrobe, she pulled out the parcel she'd taken from her parents house - old house - that day, which read 'Hermione's Christmas Present', and took it into the common room feeling immensely troubled and emotional. "What's that?" Draco asked. "You've got another? Geez..." Hermione shook him off, not sparing any of her attention. "Well? Who's it from?" He asked. Still, no answer. She was honestly very nervous about opening it. Crookshanks leaped up onto the sofa next to Hermione and purred. Hermione blanked him, too. Crookshanks narrowed his eyes slightly. Draco was really confused. Why didn't she just open the stupid thing. Who else did she know who'd give her a present though? I mean... No... Surely not. The present was barely wrapped, just packaged in brown paper as if to cover it up but to be wrapped on a later date. But it never was wrapped because... And Hermione wasn't opening it because... She took a deep breath, and tore the brown paper away.

Her eyes began to fill with tears and it wasn't long before one broke away and tumbled down her face, leaving a salty trail behind. Draco held his breath, feeling very out of place. Should he comfort her or get up and leave her in peace? He decided to shuffle closer to her and tentatively put an arm around her. She smiled in gratitude through muffled sobs and set the present down on the coffee table. She simply stared at it. Draco looked, too. It was a very old looking book, a midnight blue leather cover with gold lettering on the front spelling out the words: 'Cinderella And Other Fairytales'. Even though he'd never heard of the book, didn't see the significance of it, he stayed comforting for Hermione.

"Your parents?" He asked tentatively once she'd settled down. She sniffed and nodded. He nodded in understanding. There were still silent tears rolling down her shiny cheeks, but they had slowed down significantly. He briefly wondered how she'd come by the present but now didn't seem the time to ask. 'Her parents' was a very dodgy topic of conversation these days. He supposed that maybe she'd come across it whilst obliverating them. "So um..." Draco coughed, trying to clear the atmosphere, "What is a Cinderella or a fairytale?" Hermione stopped crying and turned to stare at him. He reddened. This was probably one of the things he should know, that every bloody muggle child knew. "You don't know what a fairytale is?" She asked, aghast, "But... Your childhood! You must've been read fairytales." Draco shook his head. "Well... What about 'Babbitty Rabbitty And Her Crackling Stump?' That's kind of a fairytale. A wizarding fairytale. Like 'The Tale of The Theee Brothers'," she tried to explain. Draco nodded slowly.

"So muggle versions of fantasies and... And fables," he clarified.

"Yes..." Hermione agreed, "But not as grim. I mean the original fairytales were horrifying with blood and death and -" she stopped at the sight of Draco's face and quickly added, "But the adapted versions that children read are much nicer." Draco squinted at her.

"Why did you get a children's book?" He asked, confused.

"Because..." Hermione faltered, "Because this one kind of means something to me, I suppose. I... You see I used to have this copy but it went missing and they were out of print of that exact copy. Stopped selling them I mean. It was my favourite book as a child and I was mortified when I lost it. Mum - Mum and Dad obviously found a copy. Somewhere," she added. He could see she was struggling but she was doing a very good job at keeping it together.

"You and your books," he sighed. Hermione looked outraged.

"You'd be just as sad if someone snapped your broomstick!" Hermione sniped tersely. Draco grinned, surrendering his hands. A smile crept onto Hermione's face.

Hermione screeched, breaking the peaceful silence. Draco sprang away from her but with a seconds realisation, broke into fits of laughter. Standing proudly on Hermione's shoulder, chest puffed out, stood the green dragon. Hermione swatted it away but it just growled and breathed fire at her. She was in half a mind to scream but realised that the fire was utterly harmless. In fact, it felt please try like warm breath. She outstretched her right arm and the dragon strode along it, shuffling here and there. Eyes transfixed on the model, she turned her arm over. The dragon dug it's talons into her arm and walked to position itself so it was upright again. She jolted her arm and the dragon took off indignantly, landing in the blazing fire in front. "Who's it from?" She asked, watching its glinting green eyes through the fire. Draco inhaled stiffly before replying, "You wouldn't understand." Slightly offended, she turned to direct her attention towards him and raised an eyebrow. Draco sat, refusing to say anything. When it became clear to Hermione that he was a better waiter than she was, she said, "Oh come on Draco, I won't tell anyone!"

"Fine," he said after a while. Hermione perked up a bit. "Um," he started hesitantly, "It's from Dobby." Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Let me finish, you'll only have questions if I don't," Draco sighed, "When I was younger, we're talking about... Six years old, I got given my first broom for my birthday." Hermione nodded, trying to see the relevance in this piece of useless information. "My mother was very - how do you put it... Caring, when I was younger. We played games and all that stuff. My favourite one, I remember it being brilliant," he gave a little chuckle, "Was where we'd take my broom into one of the roomier dungeons where mother'd set loose a live miniature dragon model just like this one and I'd have to fly around, trying to catch it. A bit like quidditch I suppose, apart from the fact that the dragon could do many tricks, unlike the snitch. Sometimes it'd take ages, I'd end up having to drive it into a corner. When I'd caught it, mother'd set a larger one loose and I'd had to fly away from it. If it caught me then I'd lost, and I'd grown up to learn that losing meant weakness. Dobby used to stand in the corner, invisible to everyone else because they didn't notice the house elves. I did though. Dobby and I, we understood each other. He was the only one at times that I could talk to."

"The first time I really got to know Dobby, was when I was seven. Father would beat Dobby every day but I'd been accustomed to it. I thought it was normal and had never thought about his feelings. It was only when I was walking through one of the corridors when I heard a sniffling sound. I followed the noise through a tapestry to the servant chamber, where it was dark and dank. I'd no idea why I was down there but some part... Some part of me knew that I needed to see the creature. I found Dobby, battered and bruised, covered in cuts and I sat next to him. Don't tell anyone I've told you this, it'd not be seen as appropriate now but as a child... Anyway I sat down next to the elf and comforted him, took him to the kitchens and got him washed up. I even made his a glass of warm milk. Hey don't laugh! It was the only thing I knew how to make back then and I didn't have a wand! Dobby and I talked. We couldn't talk in front of my parents or anyone else for that matter, but at times he was the only one I could speak to. Father was always at work, mother wouldn't have understood the petit things I was unhappy with. Dobby was there to listen to me so we developed an odd sort of relationship."

"When however I was... Nine I think, yeah nine, mother and I were playing with the dragons and things began to go wrong. One got out of the dungeon. I tried to chase after it, Merlin I remember it so well, through halls and corridors until suddenly father was walking in front of me, oblivious to me, and I flew straight into him. Papers went everywhere and he'd cursed so much. He'd grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs, throwing me into my room, where the dragon happened to be sitting. With one strike of his cane, he'd smashed the dragon into pieces and shards of china went everywhere. Another strike and I was on the floor, my back bleeding. Mother was the one to pull him off. He never did care for me that much. She'd taken him out to a pub to calm him down, leaving me bleeding, on my own at nine years old with my favourite dragon on the floor, shattered." There was a long pause in which Hermione sat very still, eyes wide. "Dobby came in and nursed me, just like I'd done to him two years before, making me a mug of steaming coco and a plate of biscuits. He sat next to me on the bed until I'd fallen asleep and when I'd woken the following morning, he, the mug and the plate had gone. It's never ever been spoken of since. Not even mother said anything about it the following day, and I've never played that childhood game since."

Hermione sat, wide eyed and jaw hanging open, shocked. Draco had been friends with Dobby? "And then," Draco started all of a sudden, "Fucking Potter came along and freed Dobby in second year and that left me alone. Alone! Then father got into all his death eater shit, mother started getting weak and I had fuck all to talk to. Don't call me weak or cowardly, but being alone is hell. Pansy was acting like a flirtatious bitch, Blaise was dealing with his own family problems what with his mum and all, Theo and I weren't proper mates at the time and Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly what you'd call 'smart' or 'able to talk to.' Hermione's eyebrows creased together slightly, sympathetically. She didn't know what to say. She was utterly lost for words. She'd never thought about Harry freeing Dobby from that perspective.

"Come on," she said after a while of silence, getting up and picking up her book. "It's nearly lunch!" She called from in her dorm. She reemerged, book no longer in hand. "Yeah about that..." Draco said, grinning. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, confused. Draco smirked. "I may have sorted lunch out already," he said smugly. Hermione looked at him curiously, smiling. Draco raising his eyebrows at her and she laughed, following him out through the portrait hole. She daren't where he was headed. They weren't going to the great hall, they weren't going out into Hogsmeade, in fact, they were moving up the moving staircase.

They came to a halt opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor and only then did Hermione realise where they were going. She smiled and turned to face the black wall, which had now turned into a large set of double wooden doors. Draco opened the door and gestured Hermione in first, who grinned and walked in. Her jaw dropped. The floor was covered in a carpet of one centimetre deep snow. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling sending glittering light across the room. At the end of the hall was a blazing fire which emitted enough heat to pleasantly fill the room. Two large Christmas trees stood in the far corners either side of the fireplace, beautifully decorated from head to toe. Warm snow was falling from the ceiling. Large arch windows were set in the walls to the left and right of her filling the room with natural light and in the centre of the table stood a small, circular table upon which stood a candle and a single rose opposite one of the seats. There were two matching chairs opposite each other, one of which Draco pulled out and gestured for Hermione to sit. Hermione bowed her head and took the seat, speechless.

Upon the white linen table cloth, she noticed something else. It was a menu. "Draco wha -" she begun, but Draco simply smirked.

"Please choose from the menu, Hermione," he said politely. Hermione, bewildered, stared at the menu. It was written in very fancy writing. Her eyes traveled to the 'main' section and she traced her finger over the different options until at last coming to a decision. "Chosen?" He asked. She smiled excitedly and nodded. "Okay. Dobby!" Draco called. Startled, Hermione heard a loud cracking sound like a whip and turned her head to see Dobby, dressed in a green jumper, red trousers and a Santa hat.

"Master Draco called, sir," Draco said in his squeaky voice.

"One steak please, Dobby, and you Hermione?" Draco asked smoothly.

"I... Er... Grilled lamb loin please," she stuttered. Draco's expression flickered to slightly shocked for a moment, before regaining his usual smoothness.

"And would you care for a champagne, madam?" Draco asked Hermione, grinning.

"That would be lovely," Hermione laughed.

"And a bottle of champagne Dobby," Draco said to the elf.

"Will that be all, sir and miss?" Dobby asked.

"Yes thank you," Draco said, bowing his head slightly. Dobby vanished with a loud crack. Hermione burst into laughter.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You went through all this effort? Why?" She asked, chuckling.

"It's our first Christmas together," he said simply, "I want you to remember it." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"How did you do it?" She asked after a while.

"Came up here early this morning to set up, make sure everything was in order, called Dobby to help, can't ask too much help 'corse, elves are preparing the Christmas dinner and all." Hermione smiled at him, shocked that he went through all this effort to make a memorable Christmas. Hermione picked up the red rose in front of her and turned it over, entranced. She looked up and Draco, whose cheeks reddened slightly. It seemed really silly, a rose, but it meant something. What with everything going on, death eaters taking over the ministry, her parents, the inevitable war... The rose seemed to knock those things from her mind. Today was Christmas. Today was just for her and Draco, and no one, not even Voldemort, was going to ruin their Christmas.

Dobby returned with lunch moments later with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Unfortunately, he was too short to reach the table and Hermione had to take them from his grasp and set them on it. "Thank you miss," Dobby mumbled whilst Draco sighed.

"That's quite alright Dobby," Hermione said brightly. Draco poured out drinks just as Dobby disapparated. "Thanks," Hermione beamed, taking her glass and chinking it against Draco's. She smiled at the thought of him going to all these extremes to make her day and absentmindedly brought her hand up to her neck to touch her necklace. Draco smiled, happy to see her happy. He was right though, that necklace looked stunning on her.

Lunch came ten minutes later and Hermione was amazed. To say that the food looked great was an understatement. Hermione's lamb loin was garnished with green beans, carrots and potatoes, well cooked and seasoned, and you could just see the juice of Draco's steak sizzling on his plate.

They talked little during their meal, too immersed in the spectacular food to start conversation.

Once Hermione had scraped the last of the food off of her plate, Draco summoned Dobby yet again and said, rather kindly to the elf, "Would you mind getting us some desserts?" Dobby bowed his head so low that the tip of his long nose touched the floor, then clicked his fingers and wavered from sight. "What's for pudding?" Hermione asked - Dobby must've taken away the menu earlier as it was no longer on the table.

"It's a surprise," Draco murmured softly. Hermione sipped some more of her champagne, excited for dessert.

Dobby popped back into sight with two, mouthwatering dishes and gave them to Draco, who set them on the table. He then bowed his head and disapparated with a crack. Upon the plates in front of them was a slab of the tastiest looking chocolate cake Hermione had ever seen. It was placed upon a pool of cream and on top was a layer of chocolate sauce. In the centre of the piece of cake, sunk slightly into the sauce, was a strawberry and a mint leaf. It was beautifully presented. Hermione picked up her shiny silver spoon and took her first bite. Draco waited for her opinion, anxiously. Hermione looked up at him and smiled - or at least tried to smile through her mouthful of cake which made her look quite ridiculous. Draco snorted with laughter which made Hermione's eyes go wide as she tried not to laugh. She quickly swallowed her cake and glared at Draco.

Once they'd finished their pieces of cake, Draco leant across the table and brushed his finger across Hermione's lip. She eyed him bizarrely before he said in a very business like tone, "Had a um, bit of chocolate... Round your mouth." He faltered slightly as Hermione started to laugh. He realised that she looked so damn cute when she was laughing.

A few moments later the laughing had subsided and she took a long, hard look at him. She felt slightly unnerved by the fact that she couldn't read him. "Thanks," he said after a while. She eyed him oddly.

"Why...?" She asked, grinning.

"For putting up with me," he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Draco, where are you going with this?" She asked, seriously hoping that she wasn't about to have to listen to a long speech by Draco about her.

"You've um... You've got another smudge of chocolate on your lip," he began awkwardly. Hermione brushed her lip briskly. "Still there," he smirked. Hermione narrowed her eyes and asked, "where?"

"Left a bit," he said cooly. She moved her finger left. "Other left," he said annoyed.

"There is no such thing as 'other left', Draco," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Oh whatever," he said heatedly, before leaning across the table again to rub the smear off, but stopped, finger just millimetres away from the corner of her mouth. She looked at him bizarrely again with chocolate brown eyes, looking straight into his gentle grey ones. She froze, instantly feeling lost in his eyes which were mere inches away from her. Neither of them blinked. They sat like that for what felt like an age but was only seconds in reality. Everything stopped in those ten seconds, even the candles seemed to stop flickering. The atmosphere became silent, so calm and peaceful. Draco blinked. "I win," Hermione mumbled quietly.

"What?" Draco asked softly, screwing up his eyes in confusion.

"Staring contest," Hermione replied just as softly. Draco looked even more confused.

"What's a staring contest?" He asked.

"Never mind," she whispered. Just then, he slowly tilted his jaw around and leant in to her, kissing her gently on the lips. It wasn't harsh or rushed yet it was just as passionate as any other kiss they'd shared before. Oblivious to the pair of them, a small green vine crept its way down above them, spreading its green leaves and growing at a remarkable pace. Hermione glanced up to see the mistletoe and smiled, mid kiss. His mouth tasted pleasantly of chocolate.

Minutes later they broke apart, both smiling at each other. "Excuse me sir and miss!" A shrill voice piped from behind them, causing both of them to jump out of their skins and Spring apart from each other. "Dobby is not meaning to scare sir and miss," Dobby apologised.

"Dobby!" Draco cried indignantly.

"Dobby is only wanting to know, sir, if Dobby can take the plates back to the kitchens for cleaning, sir, and if you are finished with your glasses. Dobby is sorry, sir," Dobby appologised profusely.

"It's alright Dobby," Hermione said empathically.

"Is it though?" Draco asked grumpily. Hermione kicked him underneath the table. "Ouch!" Draco grimaced, then looked away at the fierce look in Hermione's eyes. He should've known better than to degrade house elves in the same room as S.P.E.W. manager. "Dobby has to thank sir and miss for his Christmas presents!" Dobby squealed, hugging Hermione then Draco tightly around the midriff. "Dobby is most grateful for the socks, miss, and for the scarf, sir. Dobby is -"

"Dobby," Draco began, instantly silencing the elf. Dobby nodded. Draco pointed between himself and Hermione. Dobby tilted his head to one side, confused. Draco repeated the action again. Dobby scratched his head, confused. "Dobby," Draco hissed, "We were busy!" Draco finally hissed, trying to get Dobby to understand. Dobby's eyes went wide. "Oh master Draco sir - Dobby is very sorry sir, Dobby will not disappoint again sir, Dobby promises sir." And with that he vanished with a crack.

"Now," Draco began, "Where were we?" Their heads inclined again before there was another loud crack. "Dobby is forgetting the plates, sir," Dobby mumbled, before scurrying over and levitating the plates, cutlery, glasses and champagne off the table and into his arms before disappearing again. Draco sighed. "As I said," he began again, "Where were we?" Their lips met again.

They returned to the common room at around two, happy and fully nourished. "You know," Draco began thoughtfully. Hermione looked at him. "I could get used to these," he said, indicating his jeans. She laughed, sitting down next to him on the sofa. he looked over at her, watching her gaze. She was staring, transfixed, into the firelight. Draco saw the orange flames reflect off of her glassy eyes. "Hermione?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. It was only then that he saw the pain and conflict in her eyes, battling with the tears. The pain won and a single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto her robes. "Hermione what's wrong?" He asked. Why was she getting emotional? He'd done everything right, everything! So why was she acting like this. He hated not being able to comfort her. She shook her head and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped both arms around her and said somewhat awkwardly but softly all the same, "Shh, it's okay."

Very distantly, Draco could just about hear the faint sounds of a Christmas carol being sung by a suit of armour. She sniffed and sat up straight again. He turned to face her, one arm still placed gently on her shoulder. "What's up?" He asked. She sniffed again, but put on a brave, almost emotionless face and looked deep into the flames. She took a deep breath and said, almost solemnly, "This is my first ever Christmas with no... Without Harry or Ron. Or my parents." And all of a sudden he understood. It didn't matter if he'd done everything well. She felt alone. And he... So did he. He nodded, thinking about how his parents had practically abandoned him now, thought of how they'd written his Christmas card - but at least he'd gotten a Christmas card from his parents. At least he had parents. He looked at Hermione, brave as ever, pulling through with her work and duties, sticking up for her beliefs, sacrificing her happiness for the sake of her parents' lives and still putting on a smile. He didn't understand how she did it. "Are they nice?" He asked. She looked at him briefly before nodding.

"Yeah, really good, caring you know. They'd do anything for me pretty much, and I'd do anything for them. We help each other out, you know," she stopped to sniff, "I really miss them. I just hope - I just hope that they're safe." He selfishly wanted to know more, wanted to know more about caring parents. "What did you usually do at Christmas with them?" He asked, interested.

"I'd help mum and dad cook lunch whilst listening to Christmas music - mum liked carols. We'd have a huge turkey with roast potatoes, roast carrots, roast parsnips, peas, stuffing, gravy, Yorkshire puddings and pigs in blankets-"

"You ate a pig in a what?!" Draco asked, horrified.

"They're not actual pigs, silly! They're mini sausages wrapped in bacon!" Hermione laughed. Draco's lips formed an 'o' and he nodded. "Once everything was in the oven we'd sit and do presents. I got a lot of books but I got some of other things too, clothes and stationary mainly. A camera once... Then we'd talk a bit until lunch, eat lunch and then mum'd take out the Christmas cake which she made every year. I love mum's Christmas cake. It was so fruity and had just the right amount of alcohol in it. And after dessert we'd watch a Christmas film. I particularly like 'A Christmas Carol', 'The Gremlins' and 'Home Alone'." Draco didn't understand what any of these things were, but assumed that they were 'films', whatever they were. "In the evening, we'd play a game whilst having a few biscuits and then I'd do a small magic performance, usually with the snow in the back garden -" Draco laughed at this - "And then we'd all go to bed. That's how our Christmases usually went. Sometimes we'd go out or family would come round, in which case I wouldn't do any magic. I didn't go home for Christmas second year, third year, fourth year or fifth year but I did go home last year. I was meant to be going home in fifth year as we were all going to going skiing but..." She thought about saying, 'But Harry had a vision that Arthur Weasley was attacked by Voldemort's pet snake and it turned out that it actually happened in real life so I canceled my skiing plans so I could join the Weasleys to see if they were okay,' but settled with "I decided to meet up with the Weasleys instead." Draco nodded. This idea of Christmas sounded beautiful. Suddenly he felt angry that people in the world had taken something as beautiful as this away from her - but then realised with a stab of guilt that he was one of those people. Not directly, but he was still a death eater. No matter what he said to convince himself otherwise, he was branded one.

"So what is a Cindela or whatever it was?" The head boy asked, trying to clear his head of guilt. Hermione looked at him, confused. "A Cindya?" He tried, "Cinderana?" Still a blank face. "Uh!" He sighed, somewhat annoyed, "That book thing!"

"Ohhh! You mean Cinderella!" Hermione laughed. Draco nodded, relieved. "She's a girl," Hermione said, amused. Draco looked at her, wanting to know more. She stood up, grinning, walking over to her dorm and coming out again with the book. She set it upon her lap and opened the first few pages until she'd reached the first fairytale. "You want me to read it to you?" She asked. He grinned, nodding and settling himself more comfortably into the sofa.

She read to him in a way that caught his attention. She used pauses, depth and different volumes, changing voices for each character and all in all was very clear and good at reading it. Draco seemed entranced, staring at her. She looked so at one with the world, turning the pages as she read, voice somewhat soothing. He was reminded of how his mother used to read to him when he was very little, when the world was so much smaller and simpler. He listened to her, outraged by the way that Cinderella's stepsisters were bullying her. Just because she wasn't from their original family, it seemed. It seemed stupid, bullying someone because of who they are and what background they were brought up in and their parentage and - he blinked. Just because she wasn't a pureblood. He suddenly saw the story from a whole new perspective. He saw the Slytherins, bullying and picking on the girl because of her parents, the evil stepmother turned into Snape, cold and cruel. He suddenly hated himself and everyone else who treated muggleborns differently.

When Hermione got to the part where the fairy godmother appeared, Draco was instantly reminded of Hermione's redhead friend, helping Cinderella through all her chores and work. He bit his lip slightly when Cinderella arrived at the ball, dancing with the prince until midnight. "She could already feel the magic wearing off as she took off home, sprinting past the castle gates and nearly tripping over a step. Quickly, nervous tears streaming down her face, she regained her balance and fled. She suddenly became aware that she only had one shoe on and looked back to see it glinting behind her. The prince was running after her, desperately yelling "Please! Come back!" But she'd already jumped into her golden carriage, horses rearing, and galloped down the lane and out of sight," Hermione read. He listened to how the prince went to every single house, desperately trying to find the owner of the shoe but in vain. At last, he found the beautiful, smart, lower class girl and freed her from her horrible stepsisters and stepmother and together they left to live "happily ever after," she finished, looking up at him from the book, smiling. There was a long pause before Draco finally said, "That was beautiful." Hermione beamed, making Draco smile, genuinely. She was his Cinderella and he was her prince and they were going to win this war and live just as that book had said: "Happily Ever After."

They spent the next hour sitting together and talking about random things, eating sweets and listening to Christmas music. At around four, Hermione took out a green box from her wardrobe and sat it upon the coffee table. She'd picked it up from her house along with a few other things she doubted her parents would need in Australia. "Ever played scrabble?" She asked, to which Draco shook his head whilst pulling on a black and green hoodie.

It turned out that Draco was able to pick up the game very easily and they managed to play a couple of intense games before going down to dinner. "Of course I can have nox! It's a word is it not?" Draco had argued, to which Hermione had said, "Yes but it's not..."

"I let you have telephone and I still don't know what that even is!" Draco'd retorted.

"Okay you can have spells then," she'd sighed. They got up and headed towards the portrait hole, Draco slinging his cloak over his arm as they left.

They walked down to the great hall together, discussing where to sit. They met up with Ginny and Pansy in the entrance hall and were shortly joined by Blaise and Theo, who were emerging from the dungeons. Ginny and Pansy were laughing together - it seemed that Ginny hadn't had to spend Christmas alone after all. "Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled merrily.

"Hey," Pansy chuckled.

"You alright?" Blaise asked.

"Hey Draco, Hermione, Pans, Weaslette," Theo grinned. Ginny half glared at him.

"Hi! Merry Christmas you four!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning.

"Merry Christmas to you too," the other four said happily.

Once they'd all said their 'Merry Christmas's, Pansy said casually, "So what table are we sitting on?" There was a very awkward pause.

"How about Ravenclaw's?" Ginny said after ten seconds of awkwardness.

"Okay," Hermione laughed.

"Sounds cool," Blaise grinned.

"Yeah alright," Draco smirked.

"Why not?" Theo said with a slight smile of relief.

They pushed open the great hall doors and all jaws dropped. The snow fell delicately on all of the decorations, twinkling in the candlelight and the enchanted ceiling was a variety of blues. Carols were sounding from all around but this wasn't the most of it. Ginny and Hermione suddenly found out what Hagrid's Christmas secret was. They stepped into the winter wonderland in awe, golden dishes brimming with food upon the four table. As there was so few students at school, there was only one table besides the staff table. Around the table stood Hagrid's surprise. Eight beautiful reindeers with glossy brown coats were walking around the hall with large, round, staring eyes and heavy antlers set upon their heads. The two Ravenclaws who'd stayed for the holidays were already stroking one of the reindeers in awe, very much immersed.

The six of them walked slowly over to the animals, Hermione's jaw still hanging. Two of the reindeer walked over to them, each making a grunting noise. One of them walked straight up to Blaise and nuzzled his chest to which Theo laughed and Blaise looked somewhere between terrified and in love with the creatures. Slowly he began to tentatively stroke the reindeer back. Hermione laughed and was suddenly nudged by the second reindeer to which she giggled, stroking it between the ears. "This has got to be a hygiene issue, having eight reindeer -" Draco begun but Blaise cut across him saying, "Mate, shut up. They're probably magicked to them to be sterile or whatever." Draco shrugged and he, Pansy, Ginny and Pansy began stroking the reindeers too, pleasantly surprised at the softness of their coats. "Awe they're so cute," Ginny cooed. A third reindeer joined them and nuzzled at Draco's back. "Hello you," he said gently to the reindeer, turning round to stroke him or her, it was hard to tell. Pansy laughed at how affectionate Draco was being towards the animals. "Well done," she said with a grin to Hermione, "He never used to be so affectionate to anything. You must've warmed his heart somehow. I'm telling you, he could be a right arse in the Slytherin common rooms, always acting cold and superior. Whatever you did, thanks." Hermione laughed, "Thanks. And thanks for the quill by the way, it's beautiful."

"No problem," she smirked back.

After a long while of stroking reindeers, the six of them sat at the far end of the table; Theo, Blaise and Pansy sitting on one side of the table whilst Ginny, Hermione and Draco occupied the other. Laid out in front of each place was a Christmas cracker. They all gripped an end of a cracker and pulled. BANG! With a bang as loud as a shotgun the crackers burst and confetti flew everywhere. Inside Pansy's was a fat brown mouse which scurried across the table and down a table leg. Pansy screamed as loud as a banshee and used her wand to send sparks at the mouse, which made it scurry away, out of sight. Everybody laughed at her.

Everybody received a hat and they all put theirs on. Draco read his joke to the table: "Where do sick gnomes go?" There was a murmur of 'I don't knows'. "To the elf centre!" He said. There was a few laughed and then Hermione cleared her throat. "What do you get if you cross Santa with a duck?" A pause. "A Christmas Quacker!" She beamed. A few further laughs.

"No no hear this," Ginny said excitedly, "What do snowmen eat for lunch?" An expectant pause. "Iceburgers!" She exclaimed.

"That's the best one yet," cried out Pansy, "But listen to this: what Christmas carol can be heard in the desert?" Bated silence. "Oh camel ye faithful!" She chortled.

"What's the most popular Christmas wine?" Theo asked. They all looked at him. ""I don't like brussels sprouts!"" He laughed. A couple of people laughed.

"I don't get it," Blaise said, confused.

"Popular Christmas whine, like complaint," Draco tried to explain.

"Oh. I get it now," Blaise said, "Now what's the difference between snowmen and snowgirls?" He asked. Hermione closed her eyes, she'd heard this before. "Snowballs!" He grinned deviously. Everyone laughed slightly.

As the laugher died down, Theo poured himself a glass of butterbeer and raised it, saying "Merry Christmas!" The other five followed suit and they all chinked glasses. Upon setting their glasses back down they all tucked in. The dishes between them were laden with everything from turkey to beef to parsnips to sprouts. Tureens of peas and bowls of roast potatoes were passed around, great boats of gravy, pitchers of pumpkin juice and flagons of butterbeer were spread out across the table and mountains of trimmings were waiting to be dished out.

Once they'd helped themselves to a bit of everything, conversations died down significantly. Before long, the only noises in the hall were the chink of cutlery and glasses, the chewing and swallowing of delicious food and the grunting of the reindeer.

Once the mains were finished, they disappeared and were replaced with dessert. "Mmm," Ginny sighed, "Tried the treacle tart Hermione?" Hermione cut a slice of treacle tart and tried it. She closed her eyes, savouring the taste. Blaise had helped himself to Christmas pudding, which he was telling everyone tasted brilliant. Pansy had a bowl filled to the brim with ice cream and blackberry pie, whereas Theo had a large slab of chocolate fudge cake and was just drizzling chocolate sauce onto it when there was a loud BANG! Theo's elbow jerked, knocking into his glass of butterbeer which toppled over creating a large puddle. "Peeves!" Shrieked Professor McGonagall from the staff table, as Peeves the poltergeist zoomed into the room causing the reindeers to scatter. "Why it's McNervy McGonagall!" Cackled Peeves wickedly, "Ooh animals! What fun!" And with that he zoomed under the table, out the other end and proceeded to send reindeers rearing and, laughing evilly and not looking where he was going, crashed headlong into one of the Christmas trees.

There was a stifled cry of shrieks and panic as the tree started to tilt, gathering speed as it headed towards the ground. Flustered, Peeves flew out of the tree and hid near the ceiling, grinning at the mayhem. "Someone stop it!" Professor Vector cried, clutching a hand to her mouth as the tip of the tree headed for the roaring fire next to it. "ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand directly at the falling tree. Instantly its motion slowed down. "Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione said clearly, swishing and flicking her wand. Her eyes suddenly widened at how how heavy the tree was and her back buckled under the strain. "Wingardium Leviosa," Draco said hurriedly, along with Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall and with their strength combined, the tree was slowly lifted back upright and stable again. Hermione bent over double in relief, wiping her forehead, panting. "Peeves!" Yelled Professor McGonagall, livid, "You are not allowed in here! If you'd have the courtesy to leave that would be -" but Lupin had already stuck his wand out under the desk and muttered something and immediately multicoloured sparks were zooming in Peeves' direction. He jumped I'm mid air and took off for the door, blowing raspberries as he went. The door banged shut. "I was handling that, Remus," Professor McGonagall said stiffly. Hermione looked over to see Professor Lupin raise his eyebrows, unconvinced. "Well done for preventing a fire by the way Hermione," said Blaise after a few seconds. Everybody laughed. "Oh and Theo," he added, "You may want to clear up that butterbeer." Theo reddened slightly before flicking his wand at the soaking tablecloth and dried it instantaneously.

After fourths of dessert, the six of them decided to turn in for the evening. "You can come down to our dorms if you want," Pansy said, smiling, "Isn't it lonely being the only one in Gryffindor tower?" Ginny contemplated this before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Course! We've got spare bedding, you can either kip with me in the girls' dorm or we can all kip out in our common room with Blaise and Theo."

"I'm not fused but it'd be great to be with someone," Ginny beamed. Hermione looked away guiltily. "Come on," Draco whispered in her ear as they stood up, ready to go. "Where?" The head girl asked. Draco grinned. "Are we not going up to - ?" she asked but Draco was already shaking his head, smirking.

Once in the entrance hall, the pair of them waved night to Ginny, Pansy, Theo and Blaise (who were all heading down to the dungeons). Once they were out of sight, Draco immediately tugged on Hermione's sleeve and headed towards the oak front doors. "Draco," Hermione began, confused, but Draco was already pushing open the great oak doors and within seconds they were plunged into cold air. Hermione braced the cold and looked at Draco, unsure exactly how to feel. "Where are we going?" She repeated in an annoyed voice.

"Hogsmeade," Draco shrugged, cloak billowing out behind him in the wind. Hermione blanched.

"Draco we're not allowed! If the teachers found out -"

"Oh please, don't pull that crap. How many times did you break the law with Saviour and Sidekick? Let alone break rules," Draco said whilst grinning because he knew he'd won. Hermione fell silent.

"But it's so far away," she muttered. Draco heard her and his grin broadened.

"Exactly," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione gave him a half puzzled, half exasperated look, before realising that she was walking on her own. She turned around and saw Draco standing in the middle of the path, ten feet away from her. Sighing, she turned and walked back to him. "What?" She asked.

"We're not walking," he said simply, playing with her annoyingly.

"What do you mean we're not -" she stopped mid sentence, listening. She could hear a whooshing noise, as if something was gathering speed. Faster and faster until she saw what he meant. "Draco no!" She said firmly. Coming gracefully to a halt beside him was Draco's firebolt, polished and magnificent. "Come on Hermione," he said, pretending to plead with her.

"The last time I rode a broom -"

"Was in first year I know," said Draco, "They also happened to be the school's crap brooms."

"And that is the fastest broom model in the world!"

"I know," he smirked.

"What on earth makes you think I'm going to ride that hu?" She asked heatedly. He placed his hand on the small of her back and she instantly found it hard to say no for a split second - but only a split second. "Absolutely not," she said hotly, taking a step away from him. He tried a different tact. He was going to get her on that broom tonight. "Why?" He asked, coolly. Hermione worked hard in trying to find an answer and when none came, she just looked at him hopelessly. "Okay," said Draco, getting somewhere, "So what are you afraid of?" She thought long and hard.

"Not being in control," she said after a long pause. Then she added, "And falling." Draco burst into laughter to which Hermione slapped him, quite a lot harder than she'd meant. "Ow! What the hell?" He half shouted.

"Sorry," she said, pulling a face. Then, "Look I just... I mean what if you pushed me off and -"

"I'm not going to push you off," Draco said, talking over her.

"Or I slipped and fell," she carried on.

"I won't let that happen," he said, sounding bored.

"Or you get too cocky and crash -"

"Hey!" Draco said outraged, "I definitely won't let that happen! Besides," he added in a calmer tone, "You're a witch. You can stop your fall. Just get on the broom." It seemed like she'd lost. Flinging her arms into the air in surrender, she edged towards the broom. "Wait," he said, mounting the broom, "I just want to try it out." And with that he kicked hard from the ground and sped off like a rocket into the sky. He'd underestimated the sheer speed of which this could fly. He leant forward, gaining speed and height.

Hermione could just see the blur of blue and black streaking across the sky, slowing down by a millisecond to prepare for a loop. He looked so happy up their, free and without stress. She almost envied him. Almost. And then he turned in mid air to face Hermione and pelted like a bullet directly at her. Hermione screamed and dived out of the way but Draco was already pulling smoothly out of his dive to come to a stand still next to her. "You complete arsehole Drack Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, just as Draco turned to face her, laughing. "Oh come on 'Mione, it was only a laugh," he chortled.

"A laugh that could've ended me up in the hospital wing!"

"I am offended that you'd think so low of my flying skills!" He mocked.

"If you think I'm getting on that retched -"

"Drinks on me if you get on the ruddy broom Hermione."

"You think I care about a few galleons?" She asked fuming. Actually she did care. She'd virtually emptied her entire Gringotts vault on him which left her with barely a handful of galleons and with no parents she had no means of getting any more - but she wasn't about to tell him that. The last thing she needed was his pity. "Please?" He practically begged. She looked at him blankly. "Don't you trust me?" He asked innocently. She looked at him, straight into his silver orb like eyes feeling her annoyance and resistance ebb away. "Of course I do," she said, giving in. He smirked and sat further back on his broom, leaving room for Hermione to sit in front of him. "Sit here," he instructed and she tentatively settled herself onto the broom. She wobbled. They hadn't even left the ground yet and she was wobbling. She rebalanced herself. "No I really don't think this is a good idea," she moaned, beginning to dismount but Draco wrapped his arm tightly around her middle and said gently, "Trust me."

Her eleven year old self would have had so much more sense than her present self, but Hermione trusted him. "Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear. Her hands were gripping the handle so hard that her knuckles were white, she was fighting back the urge to let out a violent shiver due to the icy air, her knees were gripping the broom between her legs as if she was going to fall at any moment and she was mounted on the fasted broom in the world. "Yes," she replied.

He kicked off from the ground and they were up. Hermione let out a high pitched scream to which Draco held her tighter and said calmly, "Don't close your eyes."

"I don't think I can -"

"Hermione," he said softly, so she obeyed. She looked around and sighed. It was beautiful. They weren't going too fast but were steadily getting higher and higher away from the snowy grounds. The endless blanket of snow traveled for miles in all directions and the Forbidden Forrest looked like a sea of white dusted blackness. The toy town like greenhouses stood far below and Hagrid's hut was looking warm and inviting form the outskirts of the forest, windows lit. The moonlight reflected off of the ice covered lake, stars glowing the size of pinpricks all around them. She smiled, never having witnessed something so beautiful.

Draco added on a spurt of speed to which Hermione nearly closed her eyes but fought against the urge. She instead looked ahead and saw the tiny toy village of Hogsmeade, shop windows alit and chimneys smoking. Her hands and knees lessened their grip. She sank back into Draco, absorbing his warmth and feeling remarkably safer than she'd anticipated. He wrapped his arms more comfortably around her, tilting the broom slightly. "You enjoying it?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her skin tingle.

"Yeah," she croaked. She didn't have the voice to say it any louder. Draco turned suddenly and Hermione lost all balance, feeling herself slip. She panicked and clutched at Draco but he'd instantly grabbed her and pulled her into him and she quivered, shocked. "Sorry," he murmured. She shook her head, regaining her breath. "You nearly fell," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well done!" Hermione thought to herself. As if she didn't know that! She would have said it but she didn't think she'd have the voice to.

Hermione realised that they were losing height and looked down to see Hogsmeade village below them. They came smoothly into land and Draco put his feet down. She then became very aware that she was still clutching his sleeve, very tightly. She let go, quickly, but then wobbled, feeling very unstable. "You alright?" Draco asked cautiously, giving her his arm for support. She nodded, taking his arm and dismounting the broom, which he took in one hand.

They walked, hand in hand down to The Three Broomsticks, where they decided warm up and get drinks. "What would you like?" Draco asked, swinging the door open. To say it was packed would have been an understatement. Despite the time it was heaving. They pushed through the crowd to get to the back of the room where there was a small table right in the far corner. They sat down. "So?" He asked.

"Hu?" Asked Hermione.

"Drinks," said Draco.

"Oh. Um... A warm butterbeer please," she replied. He nodded, took off his cloak, dumped it in one of the seats and pushed back through the solid wall of people, somehow getting near the front of the line. Hermione sat, slightly sleepy, in the corner of the room, drumming her fingers monotonously on the table.

Six minutes later, Draco was battling back through the crowd with a large, foaming tankard of butterbeer and another large tankard of firewhisky. "Don't go getting drunk on me," Hermione joked, eying the large tankard in front of Draco once he'd placed them down on the table. "You wish," he joked back and raised his tankard. "Merry Christmas," he said, before taking a large gulp. Hermione followed suit, feeling the butterbeer warm her insides rapidly and sighed. "I love Madam Rosmerta's butterbeer," she sighed. Draco smirked. Only she would point out the difference between something as common as butterbeer.

"So, how did you find your broom?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of quiet sipping. Draco tilted his head in mock consideration. "I found it under the tree," he said after a long pause, to which Hermione laughed, spraying the table with butterbeer. Her eyes went wide and she looked away, embarrassed but still giggling. "Pleasant," Draco muttered, grinning and flicking his wand at the mess. "Hermione it's the best present I've ever received. Thanks. Hey look at me!" He said with a trace of annoyance and Hermione looked at him. "I said thank you," he said.

Hermione's jaw dropped in mock surprise. "Draco," she exclaimed, "That must mean an aweful lot, coming from a Mal -"

"Hey yeah alright," he glared, kicking her underneath the table. She kicked him back, smirking. He rolled his eyes. "Childish," she distinctly heard him mutter. She glowered at him and took another gulp of butterbeer. "And the necklace? It's alright right?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you too," she said smiling. He nodded, proud and satisfied, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. He wondered, again, why she liked him - but that was a question for another day. Then he wondered why he liked her. How did it start again? Oh yeah - that bloody potions lesson. He wondered if she ever wondered about that lesson - he certainly did. What if he was partnered with Pansy? "Eww," he distinctly thought. But then was it that which had started it or him being her roommate? "Who cares?" He thought and swatted it away like a fly. Hermione looked at him weirdly.

After Madam Rosmerta had cleared their tankards away, Draco grabbed his broom and the two of them stood up to fight their way back to the door. Luckily, the crowd had thinned a little. "Thanks for the drinks," Hermione said once they were out in the quiet street. They could still hear the muffled shouts and voices from inside the inn as they walked but other than that the street was pretty quiet and deserted apart from some late night couples. "I told you I'd pay if you flew," Draco said, grinning at her. Hermione bowed her head, smiling. She then shivered violently as an icy whip of cold air rushed through her. Draco's eyebrows creased in concern. "Want to wear my cloak?" He offered. She shook her head and shivered again, making Draco sigh and take it off, giving it to her. "I said -" she began but Draco cut across.

"I don't care what you said, you're cold. At least admit it next time I ask and stop trying to be so modest. What is it with girls hey?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Hermione put on the cloak, not saying a word. She wasn't going to lie, it was a lot warmer.

"You ready for the ride home?" Draco asked once they'd walked around a bit more. "No, but I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied. A grin crept onto Draco's face. He held his broom out and let go so that it hovered at mounting height, and mounted. "Want to steer?" He asked.

"No thank you," Hermione firmly.

"Fine," Draco shrugged and waited for her to mount. She did, rather tentatively but she still did. "Hold tight," he whispered in her ear.

"Why -?" Hermione began to ask when Draco suddenly kicked hard off of the ground and they shot up into the air like a rocket. Screaming, Hermione gripped the broom handle between her legs and clutched it with hands as white as the falling snow. The cloak she was wearing flew out behind her and twisted around her. She would have yelled at him but she seemed to have left her voice back on the ground. Instead all she did was sink back into Draco, rigid with fright. He was laughing uncontrollably but was gripping her rather tight all the same.

They slowed down above the lake enough for Hermione to catch her breath and she turned to look at him, hair flying everywhere and a furious expression planted firmly on her face. Draco looked at her, smirking. A full minute passed before she let go of the broom with one hand and slapped him hard across the face. He breathed in sharply and let go of Hermione with one of his hands to bring it up to his face, but he was grinning all the same. "You evil bastard Draco Malfoy!" She yelled at him, beyond furious.

"Oh come on," he chortled, "It was only -" but she cut across him with another slap, only this time she shook violently on the broom and clutched Draco's arm for support. "You love me really," he smirked slyly. She glared at him.

They landed gently in the snow like a snowflake and Draco dismounted, brushing snow off of his jeans. Hermione just sat stonily on the broom, shuddering. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said as sincerely as he could, noticing that she looked honestly pissed at him. "Come on," Draco sighed when he didn't receive an answer. She dismounted and he took the broom. "She'll come round," he thought. "What the -?!" He began and whirled around. Hermione had just hit him with a large snowball and was grinning maliciously at him. "Now we're even," she said, joining him by his side.

"Hmph," Draco hmphed.

"You know," Hermione began as they walked next to the frozen lake, "I've always wanted to just walk across the lake when it's frozen."

"Ice skating on that would be fun," Draco remarked.

"I've never ice skated," Hermione said quietly. Draco stopped to stare at her.

"You've never been ice skating?" He asked incredulously.

"Should I have?"

"You just seem to be the kind of person who'd be into it."

"I would like to," Hermione said softly. Draco narrowed his eyes, considering things. Then he nodded to himself and swished his wand at his shoes. "How have you never been ice skating?" He muttered, "We ice skated every winter when I was younger." Hermione looked at him, wondering what he'd done to his shoes (which were buried in the snow). "Come on," he added.

"Wait what?" She asked, as Draco aimed an enchantment at her shoes too and she instantly became unstable. "What have you -?" She asked before gripping his shoulder for support and lifting up her shoe - or at least what had been a shoe mere moments ago. A beautiful pair of white ice skates had taken their place, blade glinting in the moonlight. "I can't -" she began, lowering her foot back down.

"Of course you can," Draco smirked, walking her to the bank. He removed her hand from his shoulder, left his broom hovering and took off onto the frozen surface of the lake. "What if it cracks?" Hermione called from the bank.

"Then we run!" He called back. Not very encouraging. After a few twirls and glides he swooped back to Hermione and outstretched his hand. "Take my hand," he said softly. She cautiously took it. "Right out of your comfort zone tonight aren't you Hermione," he grinned, stepping back and taking her with him.

"No... I don't think I can do this," she mumbled.

"Course you can," he said confidently.

"Don't let go."

"Merlin Hermione what do you take me for?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

They began to glide, slowly at first with Hermione clinging onto him with every step. "Draco I really don't like this," she moaned.

"Oh come on Hermione it's just moving your skates like this," he instructed, leading her further out onto the lake. Hermione copied him, moving her skates in a diagonal fashion.

Minutes later she was growing slightly more confident in what she was doing. She tried to look like she was more capable than she really was, and ended up saying with delight, "Draco I think I've got it!" And she let go of him, gliding a metre, two metres... Draco watched her, unconvinced and smirking. She leant forward and then back to regain balance, back, back and... THUD! She was on the ice. Draco broke into fits of laughter, crying with mirth. Hermione looked up and glared at him before a smile teetered onto her face and she laughed too, massaging her backside where she'd landed. "You see," Draco chortled, "As a pro like me, I don't fall." Hermione tried to get up but kept slipping around causing Draco to bend over in laughter. And then he lost balance and face planted the ice. Hermione choked through her laughter at this, shouting, "'As a pro!'" Draco tried to glower but ended up smirking instead.

They both got up, Hermione somewhat clumsily, and glided over to each other. She stumbled slightly and Draco grasped her under the arm, steadying her. "Alright?" He asked.

"Of course," she responded, holding his hand again. They set off again, swooping in and out, in time with each other all the time. Draco raised the hand gripping Hermione's and allowed her to attempt a twirl. It sort of went well, although she did stumble at the end and Draco had to put his hand on her back to steady her. She smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

The snow fell around them as they skated, their skates creating swirls and figures of eights in it. "Ready to let go?" He asked. She nodded and smirked at him before letting go. She concentrated on her feet, thinking "Left right left right..." Until she had built a steady rhythm. She picked up pace, confident, until she was cocky enough to attempt a pirouette, which went successfully. Draco whooped from somewhere to her left and she smiled, turning to skate over to him.

He thought she looked like an angel, swooping and twirling as freely as a bird. She suited this look, without the stress of her life and work overload on her shoulders. He clapped as she pirouetted, frankly surprised that she'd picked it up so well - but then he was her instructor. He saw her gliding towards him and swooped over to her, stretching out a hand for her to take. She took it and pulled him along with her, spinning them around and around in circles, both laughing. Draco brought them to a halt and said, "What time is it?" She glanced down at the watch on her wrist.

"Eleven fifty nine," she replied. He smirked and brought his arms around her back. She hooked her's around his neck and rested her forehead against his. The clock in the bell tower started to chime.

One.

"Merry Christmas Draco," she murmured.

Two.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," he murmured back.

Three. A heartbeat.

Four. Draco leant in and captured her lips with his.

Five. The kissed softly, her fingers entwining with his blonde hair

Six. He ran his index finger along her jaw and under her chin.

Seven. His hands dropped to her hips, slowly kissing her.

Eight. They drew closer to each other, Hermione pulling him into her.

Nine. Hermione gripped his platinum hair whilst he slipped a finger into one of the belt loops of Hermione's jeans.

Ten. They carried on, hardly hearing the chimes of the bell.

Eleven. Nearly over. The end of their first Christmas. Maybe the end of their last Christmas.

Twelve. The end. They pulled apart, gently, staring into each other's eyes. A heartbeat and then the silence was broken. He took her by the hand and looked into her hazel eyes before softly, softly but clearly, "I love you."

Although she already knew it, it meant more than she previously imagined when he said it aloud. She hugged him tightly, clamped her eyes shut and said, "I love you too!" He smiled and embraced her body heat, shocked that he'd admitted it out loud. It felt like a weight off his chest, knowing she knew at last. "I love you so much," he breathed.

 **A/N I hope this wasn't too cheesy, I thought it was alright. Merry Christmas guys and a Happy New Year! See you in two Tuesdays time.**


	29. Ch28 - Mission Kill Mudblood

**A/N sorry this is a bit later than usual but I have only just finished writing it. Hope it's all okay! Remember to review if you have time and post your thoughts!**

Chapter 28 - Mission Kill Mudblood

"Fuck..." Draco murmured into the deadly silence. She looked at him, alarmed. What could possibly have gone wrong? Why was he looking so uptight and jumpy. These questions tumbled through Hermione's head until it pounded and she could no longer bare it. "What?" She asked with anticipation. Draco gripped the arm of the sofa hard.

The days succeeding Christmas were fairly quiet. Hermione had spent time with Ginny, Draco had hung with his Slytherin cronies and all in all the rest of the holidays were quite blur. The most exciting thing that had happened following Christmas was Hermione dragging back a drunk Draco from the Hogs Head in the early hours of New Year's Day. The six of them had all snuck out in the evening for a few drinks - or in some people's cases more than a few. There was one very me memorable part though. At the strike of midnight, they drank their first glass. "Happy New Year!" Hermione laughed and drank. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew what he had to do. "Draco you alright?" Pansy asked teasingly. He didn't know how to do it. She looked at him and he couldn't get the words out. "Draco -" Hermione began but he just closed his eyes frustratedly and when he reopened them she was still looking at him, bushy brown hair shaping her face. Finally, he looked her in the eye and took a deep breath. Finally, he said very carefully, "Hermione Granger. Will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione gasped at this sudden question, as did the rest of the table, too shocked to believe it. But he could see it was a happy shock. "Merlin Hermione get in girl!" Ginny clapped. It was clear that both Theo and Blaise were gleeful beyond explainable and Pansy was torn between thrill and a slight pang of regret but she swatted it away.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed happily and hugged him tight. "Yes of course," she whispered. The entire table cheered and the newly formed couple grinned before kissing. "I'm gonna have to get a lot more drunk to watch you two going at it for any longer," Pansy said loudly and they broke apart, still grinning. "Hermione you got a boyfriend," Ginny smirked.

"Shut up," Hermione joked.

"Told you you'd -" Theo began.

"Shut up, Theo," Draco said seriously.

"Rounds on me," Pansy exclaimed.

In the hours that came after that, the six of them had had a lot to drink. Pansy and Ginny had gotten extremely tipsy and Blaise had started leaping around the room singing the national anthem. Even Hermione was acting a little dazed and giggly. Draco on the other hand was wasted and Hermione was conscious enough to realise that he was starting to talk about stuff she knew he'd regret when he was sober.

So, they'd struggled back to the castle in a semi conscious state, laughing and tripping like normal seventeen year olds, barely noticing anything going on around them. Draco only remembered some of what happened after he'd become Hermione's boyfriend and had questioned Hermione about what'd happened later the following day. And that had been that. Until now.

"You didn't even say anything," Hermione continued to say, confused by his outburst, "I stopped you. Why are you annoyed about that? There was no need for -"

"I'm not pissed about you stopping me talking when I was drunk, Hermione. Thank Merlin for that. It's just you reminded me of... Look it doesn't matter. I'm going to bed," Draco sighed as casually as he could, heading straight for his dorm. Hermione raised her hands at him but said nothing. "Night!" She called to him as the door banged shut. She glared at him but put it down to lack of sleep. The holidays were over and lessons had started up again with no delay, teachers breathing down their necks and new assignments being set every day.

Draco leant against the back of his door, breathing hard. Hermione had told him he had started to talk about his parents that night and that had only reminded him of... He stormed over to his desk, wrenched out the stiff draw and tipped the contents onto his desk, rifling through the mess until he saw the scroll of parchment. He pulled it out and read it, growing increasingly frustrated with every word he read.

"Dear son,

I hope you are adequate and recovering from your minor injury and that you have learnt your lesson. I am sincerely disappointed in your actions and behaviour, let alone your manners. However, luck is truly on your side at this point in time, as the Dark Lord is offering you another chance. A chance to prove yourself and be honoured. The family name will be credited as much as it used to be if you take the chance and succeed. The Dark Lord wants you to complete a task. He has not as of yet told me the nature of this task, but he wishes to meet you on Saturday the 17th of January. This will allow you time to plan your other duties around this set date. We are highly disappointed in you, I hope the pain has taught you a thing or two about manners and loyalty.

Sincerely,

Mr Malfoy"

It was the letter he'd been sent what felt like an age ago, just before he'd first started learning occlumency - which was going very well, far better in fact than his patronus. The words "task" and "Saturday the 17th of January" stood out like a cold laugh in a room of silence. He stood there feeling arrogant and angry but down he was terrified. Task? Secret task? If it had anything to do with finding Potter or killing another frigging Order man then he was done. He would literally walk out. To hell with the lot of them, his life would be so much better without the death eaters. But then - his parents... He couldn't do it though he just couldn't accept another task from the Dark Lord. He could think of an excuse. But there was one tiny little flaw. Today was the 16th.

He rolled into bed, extinguished the lights with his wand and thought. He stared at the ceiling. He knew he had one choice. He would go home tomorrow and pray that his occlumency lessons had paid off. Snape had said that he was proud of his progress and that was saying a lot so maybe he could just be able to pull it off. Pulling that off would be a piece of cake though, compared to how he'd have to lie to Hermione the following morning. He didn't want to but it was the only way to keep her safe. He had to do this task to keep his parents and himself safe and he had to shield his mind from the Dark Lord to keep Hermione safe. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way.

Saturday morning came and with it came a bitter wind, sweeping the grounds like a cloud of bats. It rattled the panes in the windows and distinguished any light in the corridors. Draco however wasn't as of yet affected by this, as he was pacing the windowless common room in deep thought, an untouched mug of coffee on the sideboard.

At last, the familiar beeping noise sounded and (five minutes later) Hermione emerged in a white dressing gown and slippers. "Morning," she yawned. Draco grinned at her and replied with, "Nice to see you awake. Finally."

"It's the weekend," she complained, opening the bathroom door.

"And you have potions homework to do," Draco smirked.

"I finished it yesterday," she smirked back. Draco's jaw dropped.

"We were only set it yesterday!" He retorted, shocked. She just smiled and turned to have a shower. "Well I'm going down to the Slytherin Common Room for the day, won't see you till late," he called annoyed.

"To do homework?" She called back, door half closed.

"Sure," he replied.

"What a load of rubbish," she said, closing the door and grinning behind it. He dropped the facade and looked away from the door she'd just closed, his gaze falling upon Crookshanks. "What do you want?" Draco asked it irritatedly. It glared at him as if he knew that Draco wasn't trusting its owner. "Stupid cat," Draco muttered and left the room, letting the arrogance and fear take over again. Everything he'd done before this year had been a screw up. His task in sixth year had been a screw up, the way he had treated others had been a screw up, the way he saw his father before had been a screw up, what he'd believed had been a screw up and how he'd treated his dorm mate had been a screw up. This was a new year, a new page a new him. He was going to make sure that today wouldn't be a screw up. His parents life depended on it. Hermione's life depended on it and if her life depended on it then surely Potter's life could depend on it. The entire outcome of the war could depend on him not being a screw up.

"Mate what are you doing?" Blaise asked as Draco barged his way into Slytherin common room and seized Blaise and Theo by the collars, dragging them into a corner. "No time to explain," he muttered, "Where's Pansy?"

"Over there. HEY PANS!" Blaise hollered. Pansy looked round tiredly but her expression changed when she saw the trio of boys huddled in the corner. "What?" She asked.

"Whatever happens, make sure Granger thinks I'm in here with you lot," he said hurriedly.

"Why?" Theo asked before Pansy could.

"Just trust me!"

"Trust a Malfoy?" Blaise asked and Draco hit him. "Hey! Alright I'm sorry!"

"And during lunch? Then what?" Pansy asked, annoyed that he'd assume them to be fine with this.

"She wouldn't approach you lot when the entire school's here," Draco said, "But if she does I'm sure you'll think of something. You deceived the world for your entire life after all." Pansy scowled at him but nodded all the same.

"Just make sure she doesn't get suspicious," the blond instructed.

"We're suspicious," the three of them said.

"Yeah well you should trust me!" Draco said angrily.

"And you think she don't trust you? She's your girlfriend man!" Blaise retorted.

"You think I don't know that!" Draco yelled, causing some heads to turn. He turned to look away and tried not to break something. The other three looked very taken aback by his sudden eruption. "I think you need to trust -" Theo began but Draco had had enough.

"I trust her with my life Theo, you got that," he said in a deadly whisper, "But I also love her and if she gets hurt because of this then I won't be able to live with myself!"

"What exactly is 'this' Draco?" Pansy asked in just the same tone of voice. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I need to -" he began but Theo had sussed it.

"You're going home aren't you? Aren't you?!" He demanded in a whisper.

"He hasn't given you another task has he?" Pansy asked. Draco was biting his lip, furious.

"I don't know anything okay! All I know is that I don't want her finding out! I don't want her getting hurt. All I want you to do is give me a day. One day. Just one," he finished heatedly. The other three looked at each other before nodding. Draco nodded before turning to go.

"Draco," Pansy called tentatively and he turned back around. "You can always talk to us you know. I know it's not really a thing us Slytherins do but things are changing. You of all people should know that," she said quietly. The three of them looked at the head boy, who nodded again before striding back through the doorway. "Something's up," Pansy said seriously, "Something bad."

Draco arrived on the driveway to his manor in a heated state. He should've never asked her out. It wasn't just her he'd put in danger, all of his mates could be suspected if this all screwed up. He strode up to the high iron bars and was greeted face to face with Scabior, who wasn't moving. "Open the gate Scabior," Draco growled.

"What are you doing here," he demanded.

"It may seem to you that I'd like to be here but I actually had other plans," Draco said coldly.

"Well why don't you turn around and walk then?" He asked back icily.

"Because I don't serve to displease," Draco sneered back.

"You don't serve, Draco," Scabior snarled, "You don't want to risk coming here."

"I do believe that that's up to me," he said just as coldly.

"Heed my words Draco and leave. Now!" Scabior hissed.

"You think I'm weak?" Draco asked coolly.

"I certainly don't think you'll leave here as you came, if you don't leave now."

"Open the fucking gates Scabior!"

"Better not use that language to the Dark Lord Draco." Draco had had enough and drew his wand. "I'm trying to help you," the older death eater hissed.

"I know you are, Scabior, but if I don't turn up today, then I'm as good as dead anyway. Now let me into my own house!" Draco said angrily.

"This isn't going to end well," he sighed, opening the gate enough for Draco to stalk through. It creaked shut the moment he'd advanced through.

As soon as he stepped onto the shiny, polished stone floor, the door banged shut behind him. "Just don't think," he told himself over and over again. After a milliseconds worth of hesitation, the platinum haired death eater strode towards the double doors in front, standing straight and rigid with an emotionless persona. Almost as if he were a mind washed servant who's sole purposes was to serve the Dark Lord. Almost. There were signs that he was still human. His fist was slightly clenched and his eyes moved the tiniest fraction every few seconds. "Don't think."

The double doors were open ajar. He pushed them open almost robotically and was greeted with an assembly of faces. Once the door had closed behind him, everyone looked up. There were seven of them, standing in a group. It looked as though the Voldemort had just finished giving three death eaters instructions. "You are dismissed," Voldemort hissed in his snakelike tone. The three men, who Draco recognised to be Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange and Thorfinn Rowle, quickly departed, brushing past Draco and giving him odd or disgusted looks on the way out. He moved out the way of the door and stepped into the room. "Draco," hissed Voldemort, "How nice of you to join us at last." Draco continued to stand still, a cold look snatching his features for milliseconds then being taken over by the emotionless facade again. The other people in the room, his mother, father and Bellatrix, were standing just to the left of Voldemort, Bellatrix and Lucius looking disapprovingly down at him. Draco let his attention glance in their direction before returning to Voldemort's cold, snakelike eyes. "My Lord," Draco said tonelessly, inclining his head ever so slightly.

Seconds passed. Voldemort looked down upon the boy, his eyes lingering on what had once been a gaping hole in his stomach, mildly amused. Narcissa was trying to look emotionless but Draco could see the worry seeping through from the corner of his eye. Lucius' eyes were full of bitter hate and loathing. Bellatrix was smiling wickedly, eyes glinting with malice. His gaze returned to the red eyes in front of him which were looking right into his soul.

"Welcome, Draco," said Voldemort coldly, "It's been a while, hasn't it. And I look down upon you and I confess myself -" he paused and dropped his voice to a mere hiss, "Disappointed." Draco looked up at him, expressionless. "You repeatedly fail to be little more than a failure in my service, Draco. If it weren't for your father's loyalties in the past then I would have disposed of you. You are of no use to me, Draco. A disappointment to the name Malfoy." Draco looked up at the beast before him but avoided his penetrating glare. "You wouldn't want me to reopen old wounds would you?" He asked venomously. Draco's hand subconsciously went to his stomach and Voldemort laughed a high, cruel laugh which echoed from the high ceiling and walls, making it sound as though a dozen Voldemort's were laughing. "I thought not," he said suddenly in a deadly, quiet voice.

"Let me just remind you, Draco, of why you are here," Voldemort spoke in a stern, business like tone. Draco tried to look placid but there was a definite arrogance in his stance. "You are here because you are a disappointment to me, and you are going to change that," he continued, "You are here because you failed to kill Dumbledore and instead left it for someone else to do. You are here because you don't turn up to our council meetings. Not once have you ever found need in attending our meetings. You do not receive special treatment Draco, even if you are still at school. Mr Nott and Mr Zabini will be receiving their marks in March and I expect them to show greater loyalty than you have shown. You failed to extract the information from Podmore and in doing so wasted valuable information about the Order of the Pheonix, an organisation run by fools who think they will win the war. And yet you stand before me, Draco, with no more than a glare upon your face. Do tell me that you aren't continuing to displease me?" Draco instantly swapped his expression to what he hoped was casual, but somehow doubted his judgement. "I see," Voldemort murmured coldly, "Tell me, Draco, what causes your fascinating attitude towards me? You do enjoy being a death eater do you not?" Draco thought hard.

"Yes, my Lord," he answered quietly to the floor.

"And you agree with all my motives?" He persisted.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco repeated quietly.

"Then you will be glad to hear that I have a task for you, a mission as it were," Voldemort smiled nastily. Draco looked up from the floor, finally hearing something worth listening to. The reason he was here. "A chance to redeem yourself," Voldemort continued, "It has recently come to my attention that Harry Potter is no longer at Hogwarts. Is that right, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord," Draco answered monotonously.

"Therefore he is no longer under that fool McGonagall's protection," Voldemort paused, then began again, "Harry Potter is the reason there's going to be a war at all, Draco, did you know that? If it weren't for him then there would be no hope for them. Not that there will be any hope. I'm going to kill him, Draco, and I need you to find out where he is." Draco looked at him and his face showed the first signs of genuine emotion it had since he'd stepped foot in there. He was confused. "I do believe," Voldemort went on, "That the mudblood they are friends with, what's her name again Lucius?" Draco bit his lip to keep in the anger bubbling up inside him.

"Um," Lucius coughed from the side of the room, "I believe it's Miss Granger, my Lord."

"Yes," Voldemort said, "This mudblood, this Granger will know where Harry Potter is. Even if it doesn't, Potter will come back right into our hands if he thinks she's in trouble. Your task is very simple, Draco. Listen well and hard because I don't want it to slip your mind. I want you to ask the mudblood where Potter is." Draco caught his breath, suddenly very nervous and very angry. "You will find out where he is or your parents will suffer. And after you've found out, you will kill her."

Draco's heart stopped beating. There was a deadly silence. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't do this anymore. "No," he said quietly. He couldn't live this life, lying to the people he cared about and causing them to suffer. He couldn't kill her. He'd protect her with his life. Bellatrix, who'd been playing with her hair, turned to face him, furious and shocked. His parents looked flabbergasted but his mother mainly distraught. "No?" Voldemort asked, amused.

"No," Draco clarified.

"No what exactly, Draco," Voldemort asked, flicking his wand out. Draco eyed it warily before answering.

"No, I will not kill her. I will find out where Potter is, I will -"

"Draco you insolent fool!" Lucius burst out, "Just kill the stupid little brat!"

"I can't do it!" Draco yelled through clenched teeth. He was letting his guard down, at any moment Voldemort could delve into his mind and find out everything. But he'd rather die than kill the girl he loved. "Lucius silence yourself!" Voldemort snapped. "You won't do it?" Voldemort asked slowly. Draco shook his head. "This wasn't a choice, Draco, it was a task," Voldemort said icily, "You will kill her."

"NO!" Draco yelled. He could see his father, seething with rage; his mother, close to tears; Bellatrix, shocked and disappointed. Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at him. "You fool!" He said angrily, "You are nothing more than a disappointment! Avada -"

"STOP!" Shrieked Narcissa, leaping away from the wall to stand in front of Draco.

"NARCISSA!" Roared Lucius furiously.

"Mother NO!" Draco yelled, pushing her away feverishly.

"He's just a boy!" She sobbed, "Please have mercy on him!" Voldemort contemplated the distressed, middle aged woman and pointed his wand directly at her heart. She froze, stopped sobbing, fell silent. Draco looked helplessly between his mother and the beast in front of him. "You will kill her, Draco, or your mother dies," Voldemort said in a deadly whisper. Lucius' back straightened. Draco's entire world melted away. He didn't know what to do. He just didn't know. A furious tear escaped his eye and he swiped it away angrily. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort shrieked, livid and instead of feeling white hot knives plunging into his skin, Draco saw his mother screaming before him. He went to move in front of her attacker's wand but Voldemort yelled, "Stay where you are!" Draco looked around helplessly, angry, desperate, scared and filled with loathing. What would his old self do? Easy, he'd kill the girl and be done, live a coward forever. But he wasn't his old self anymore. What would Hermione do? She'd sacrifice herself with her stupid Gryffindor courage. But that was out of the question. What would Pansy do? What would Pansy do?! She'd... "Alright!" Draco yelled, not being able to bear a second longer of the constant screaming. He lifted the curse off of her and looked at Draco with glinting eyes. "But what if she doesn't talk? And Potter may not even know if she gets killed. And if he knows she's dead, then won't he just be motivated to do whatever he's doing?" Draco asked, praying that he could get himself out of this. Voldemort considered this. A few seconds later, he said coldly, "That is true. But nonetheless, I want her dead."

"Surely, my Lord," Narcissa began from the floor, "We could just imprison her and lead Potter straight here?" Draco's heart sank, but he could protect her from inside the castle. Voldemort looked at her, disapproval etched all over his face. "That is true," he sighed, "You are a disappointment to me, Draco. I wish to kill you now but that would be of no use to me either. I need you, Draco. I need you to stay in the castle and keep an eye on the mudblood. I want information. I want whereabouts and I want it soon. Otherwise I will get someone else to dispose of it. Someone with higher regards to loyalty than you." He stopped talking, looked at the boy standing next to his mother. "But none of this helps you get out of a little lesson on why you don't defy me. CRUCIO!" He yelled and the boy screamed.

Draco regained consciousness, bloody and battered. His eyes opened the tiniest of cracks and he squinted at the figure above him. He could hear someone yelling, which was followed by a sound which he thought was someone being smacked. A second voice, a scream. And then a third, icy voice coming from the figure above him: "He's awake!" The voices stopped and his father came into view. "Get up you stupid boy!" He yelled, glaring down upon Draco. It hurt to open his eyes any further. "I said get UP!" Yelled his father again and he kicked him. "Stop!" Choked the second voice and his mother came into view, cowering slightly. Draco's eyes snapped open. He could see Bellatrix and his parents above him, each bearing looks of disapproval or in Narcissa's case, sorrow. "Up! Lunch is being served in the dining room in two minutes!" Lucius remarked before leaving him. Bellatrix followed. "Come, Cissy!" He called from the door. Narcissa gave her son a fleeting glance before heading after her husband.

Draco took a deep breath and staggered to his feet. A shooting pain shot up his body and he stumbled, gripping the back of a chair for support. Sighing, he staggered out of the room. He had no desire to dine with his parents and sadistic aunt but what choice did he have. As he was crossing the stone entrance hall, one of the last people he wanted to see caught his eye. "I told you so," Scabior growled, eyes roaming the cuts and bruises covering Draco's body. He didn't know how they got there. He didn't know anything at all that happened after he blacked out. He must've hit his head pretty hard during the fall, he concluded, to have blacked out completely. "I'm not in the mood, Scabior," Draco growled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Scabior asked irritatedly, "Why come back if you know this is going to happen to -"

"I said I'm not in the mood, Scabior! You're just a snatcher! Not a death eater. You don't know things and you don't know me so stop pretending to act like you give a damn what happens to me!" Draco snapped angrily, stubbornly ignoring the growing pain in his muscles. Scabior narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Who's says I don't know things? I hear things. I hear them talk about you, as if you're a twig they can't wait to snap." At this Draco gave a slight shudder to which Scabior smirked. "As much as I think you are a disloyal, arrogant fool who won't follow the orders of the Dark Lord, I don't want to be around for your death. I've known you for how long?" Scabior asked. Draco closed his eyes and thought. Of course. Scabior had known him when he was an infant, watched over him as he'd grown up and not once had he done anything cruel to him. "I don't need nor want your help, Scabior," Draco grumbled, turning his back in him.

"Such a waste of a young man," Scabior muttered to himself. Draco quickened his pace.

He took his place at the long table, opposite his mother, father and Bellatrix. The four of them exchanged looks before he sat and Bellatrix smirked at him. Once the elves had laid the table and people had served themselves, Lucius was the one to break the uneasy silence. "You fool," he whispered. Draco looked up, angry and fists clenched.

"I did what I did to -"

"You did what you did because you're a selfish, unworthy traitor!" Lucius roared. Narcissa clutched her glass, knuckles white.

"I am not a traitor," Draco spat, "I just don't see how killing the girl will get Potter to come out of hiding!"

"It doesn't matter what you think, Draco!" Lucius thundered, "You've let down the entire family, you are a disappointment to the Malfoy name and -" Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder but he shook her off and continued "I'm ashamed to have to call you my son!" Narcissa stood up, angrily.

"He's our son, Lucius. He is under enough pressure at the moment without all this extra fuss!" She said angrily.

"Hold your tongue," he spat.

"How dare you!" Draco yelled as Narcissa's jaw dropped, "She's your wife! My mother! You evil -"

"How dare you talk to me like that in my own house!" Lucius roared.

"I'm going!" Draco shouted angrily, standing up and kicking the chair over furiously.

"Draco calm down," said Narcissa calmly and she tried to get him to sit back down.

"Pick up that chair Draco," Bellatrix said annoyingly. He picked it up and set it upon the mahogany floorboards loudly. "Let me talk to him," Narcissa sighed and she left the room after him.

Narcissa found Draco on the driveway speaking to Scabior. Once they'd spotted her, Draco sprang away as if he'd had an electric shock and eyed his mother. "I don't understand," she begun but Draco was already walking away. "Draco come back here!" She cried out but he kept walking. He couldn't do this anymore. "I love you mother," he said, just loud enough for her to hear before he disapparated with a pop. She rounded on Scabior. "What did he say?" She asked, lower lip quivering.

"That he wouldn't be coming back here for a long time if he could help it," Scabior muttered before locking the gates with a swish of his wand.

He didn't know what he was going to do when he reappeared by the front gates to Hogwarts, but he knew what he wasn't going to do. He wasn't going to let anyone die because of him. Not his mother, not Pansy, not Theo or Blaise, not even his father and definitely not Hermione. He was going to fix this, he just needed time. He'd completely forgotten about his current state before he stepped through the portrait to the head's common room. Hermione screamed.

 **A/N I like Scabior as a character and don't really think he's explained much. That's why I thought I'd include a little more of him in this week's chapter. I hope it didn't seem too unrealistic with Draco arguing with Voldemort but I didn't know how to put it any other way. See you in two Tuesday's time!**


	30. Ch29 - Ring A Ring O' Roses

**A/N Id just like to thank SaphireRubyHilton, Rose Weasley, and Nikhil Malfoy for reviewing to my last chapter, much appreciated. Looking forward to writing the next chapter! Review if you can and see you at the end.**

Chapter 29 - Ring A Ring O' Roses

"Hermione calm down," Draco pleaded but Hermione was screaming incoherently. "Merlin just calm down!" Draco tried, walking over to her but she backed away into the sofa, face contorted in horror. "What did you do?!" She screamed at him, "What happened? What did you do?!" Draco shuffled his feet, seriously wishing he'd cleaned himself up a little before seeing her. Seriously though; he only had a few cuts and bruises - and a gash on his head somewhere behind his left ear causing half of his platinum hair to turn a violent shade of red. But he'd seen her in far worse conditions. "Tell me what -" she began, but was cut off as two figures skidded to a halt outside the portrait hole and a third, smaller figure came panting into view, clutching a stitch. Upon seeing them, Draco clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Fucking hell mate," Blaise murmured from the open portrait hole, stepping in with the other two. "Your an idiot," Theo blurted out, before turning to see Pansy who was seething with rage. He quickly cast a silencing spell around the room and closed the portrait silently. "Pansy -" Draco began but Pansy had erupted in anger.

"Never! Never again am I doing anything for you if you come back looking like this!" She screamed at him.

"It's just a bit of blood!" Draco moaned hopelessly, but Hermione was rounding on him now too.

"And what did you do to get that blood, Draco? Hu? And what's this about Pansy doing - but no. I mean, you wouldn't by any chance have happened to go home today have you?" Hermione asked, suddenly a lot more angry than before. When she saw Draco glance elsewhere, she erupted, "DRACO MALFOY! You told me you were in the Slytherin common room. I TRUSTED you!"

At this, Draco looked up from the floor and said in a deadly whisper, "You think I did this to hurt you? You think I risked my own bloody life because I wanted to? You think I went home just to pop in and say hi? Unbelievable. Salazar Hermione you can be really thick at times. You know that right?" Hermione was close to tears now, Blaise and Theo were dumbstruck and Pansy was looking hurt and angry. He walked over to the sofa and collapsed into it. They all followed suit, Hermione a little more reluctantly than the others.

Nobody said anything. Both Hermione and Pansy were looking furiously at Draco, Hermione seeming fairly hurt, Pansy downright appalled. Blaise and Theo were giving him similar looks, but at least they weren't giving him too hard a time about it. Draco was looking determinedly at the empty grate, concentrating on breathing in the smells around him; lavender and cat. He glanced timidly towards the source of the lavender and the source looked back, somewhat hurt. Far less hurt than he felt, however. Did she really think he'd done this out of choice? He'd grown to like Hermione's lavender body wash more and more recently, almost forgetting his initial hate of the smell. It reminded him of her and, unless he was anywhere near Voldemort, that was always a good thing. Crookshanks hissed at him from Hermione's feet and the other three Slytherins turned in surprise. Pansy longed to pet the creature but thought the timing was highly inappropriate. Still, she did make an "awe it's so cute!" face before here eyes snapped back on Draco, glaring.

"Well if your not going to say anything then get up to the hospital wing," Theo said sharply, somewhat pissed off.

Draco glared at him and grumbled, "It's only a scratch."

"Your head isn't, it's pretty screwed actually," Blaise replied tonelessly.

"I thought you trusted me," Hermione began quietly to which Draco banged his fists on the table and shouted, "Fine! You want to know? I'll tell you. Father wrote ages ago demanding my presence at the manor today because the Dark Lord wants me to complete a task to redeem myself." Pansy, Blaise and Theo looked nervously away, all dreading the time when they'd have to take the mark. "What's... The task?" Hermione asked timidly. Draco looked at her long and hard.

"He wants me to find out where Potter is. If I don't, he'll kill my mother. He punished me for my insolence and lack of loyalty. Must've hit my head on the way down," he muttered.

"The cruciatus?" The head girl asked tentatively into the silence. Draco nodded and Hermione broke into angry tears. "You should have told me! We could have gone to McGonagall!" She sobbed.

"That wouldn't've stopped him killing my parents would it?" He sneered back. Hermione bit her lip, not liking the coldness in his voice. "Well it was her own fault really," he thought savagely, "If she couldn't trust him to make his own choices - or at least do what he had to do to stop the people he loved from getting murdered."

"You still should have told me, should've trusted -" she began but Draco had lost his tether.

"Do you not get it?!" He shouted, making Pansy jump back in the sofa. Hermione didn't flinch. "I'm a death eater! Look at this! LOOK AT IT!" He roared, ripping up his sleeve to show Hermione the jet black tattoo on his forearm. Now Hermione flinched, trying not to look at the writhing snake and skull but Draco had shoved it right under her nose. This was the first time she'd actually looked at it. "This is who I am! I'm not some good, loyal Gryffindor Order person! I'm not good! I'm not on your side! I'm everything your not and your everything I'm not. I -" but Hermione had slapped him across the face, hard. Draco breathed in sharply, knowing he deserved that. "Shut up. I know none of that's true, at least it's not what you want. You may not be branded a Gryffindor but you are good, loyal. I've seen it. You're loyal to your friends, to me but also to your parents like any other person should be. I get that and I get why you didn't tell me but don't you dare brand yourself as an unloyal death eater because we all know that that's not true," she said angrily, confidently. Draco admired her strong will; a part of him wanted to agree with her but he didn't know if she was right. "I'm a... I'm dangerous Hermione. I'm a monster," he said, voice cracking and eyes welling with stubborn tear which he swatted away.

"No you're not!" Hermione told him firmly.

"Yes, I am."

"Did you choose this?" She asked. He shook his head, closing his eyes and letting the first of the tears fall. "Did you want this?"

"No," he choked hoarsely.

"Would you remove it, if you could, and stop being a death eater and no one would get hurt because of it?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," he whispered, opening his eyes which were glistening with tears.

They sat like that for minutes, no one daring to break the bliss. Eventually, Hermione straightened her back. "Please Draco. I need you to tell me when your leaving. I need you to trust me," she begged.

"I trust you," he said quickly, "Hermione you're one of the only people I truly trust. But it's too dangerous for you to -"

"Shut up. You really want to talk to me about danger?" She asked. She had no idea.

"No I suppose not," he sighed, grinning. She smiled. Blaise coughed, loudly.

"So I guess this means..." Pansy said after a long pause.

"You trust me right mate?" Blaise asked Draco, causing both Pansy and Theo to facepalm. Draco stared at his lack of common sense and said, "yes, although hard to admit maybe but I still trust you when it comes down to it." Blaise smirked.

"I like your cat," Pansy told Hermione.

"Thanks. Now, Draco, hospital wing. Now!" Hermione said, chivying Draco towards the portrait hole. Draco groaned and got up.

Madam Pomfrey fixed Draco up within seconds, thankfully not asking any questions at all - probably presuming he'd got himself into a fight. It was fairly painless, a few twinges and then it was done, vanished. Not even a scratch. He felt a little shaky but put it down to enduring the cruciatus curse for however long he was under it for.

BEEP! A faint ray of sunlight trickled its way into Hermione's dorm on February the 14th. The weather had finally started to warm a little and the snow had completely cleared, leaving great pools of water in the vegetable patch and rivers by the greenhouses. Hermione drew the blankets up to her neck and shivered slightly, a chill rushing through her. BEEP! Yawning and stretching she turned and feebly searched for her alarm clock, eventually finding it and turning it off. She rolled back over, seeing the sunlight now streaming through her window and groaned. Crookshanks leapt up onto her bed and mewed loudly. "Crooks," moaned Hermione, pushing him off the bed. The ginger fur ball landed in a disheveled heap on the ground and hissed at her. "Sorry," she mumbled, burying her face in her pillow. Then it hit her. Today was Valentine's Day! And that meant "I need to get up!" She shot out of bed, nearly trampling Crookshanks who hissed again, and attacked her mane of hair with a hairbrush.

As she emerged through her dorm door, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day love." Hermione's stomach did a little flip.

"Happy Valentine's Day Draco," she smiled back, leaning into him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked softly, "Hogsmeade, lunch?"

"Of course!" Hermione grinned, feeling ecstatic. But then the balloon popped and her shoulders sank. She still didn't have any money. That bloody broomstick! Shed barely had enough to buy his Valentine's present! She'd have to scratch something together. "Everything all right?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Of course it is," Hermione said briskly, untangling his arms from her waist and walking over to the kitchen to make herself a mug of steaming coffee.

The cool morning breeze whipped their hair once they'd left through the oak front gates, sending chills down the couple's spine. Hermione'd met a solemn and miserable looking Ginny in the great hall for breakfast, along with Neville and Luna, Dean and Parvati and Seamus and Leanne. She'd smirked at a disgruntled looking Draco over at the Slytherin table (or the table which was the Slytherin table), who had sat next to Daphne, who'd sat on top of Blaise, heatedly kissing each other for the duration of breakfast.

"Shame that Potter isn't here for your Weaslette friend," Draco said openly. Hermione stared. "Really?" She asked.

"Yep, she looked pretty out of place at breakfast, I mean most you lot have a date today," Draco continued.

"I'm sure Harry is... Fine," Hermione said shortly. Draco eyed her. "I'm not telling you where he is Draco!" She stropped suddenly, "I really can't okay. I don't even know their exact location."

"But -"

"No, Draco. Can we just not talk about this today?"

"Of course," Draco mumbled. "My head's freezing," he said, in a stroppy manor. Hermione smirked, she having brought a hat with her. "How's all your other friends?" He asked.

"They're good, you looked pretty put out though. Breakfast on the Slytherin table not quite satisfactory?" She smirked deviously. He glowered at her.

"There was nothing wrong with breakfast," he said shortly.

"Really? I think Blaise would disagree. I'm pretty sure the only thing he ate for breakfast was Daphne's tongue," Hermione chortled and Draco nudged her, chuckling. "Where we going anyway?" Hermione asked playfully.

"I'm not going to Puddifoot's, so that's Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head," Draco responded.

"Why?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I'm not going for lunch to a pink smoochy teashop," Draco said clearly.

"Okay okay," Hermione laughed, "Hog's Head then, obviously."

The two of them stepped into the dusty building, gazing around at the semi filled room. Couples of all ages were scattered around the room, some dodgy looking men were smoking something which was giving off orange fumes sat in the corner and a small gathering of people were sat chatting at the bar. Pink, heart shaped bunting hung from the wooden beams above their heads and miniature cupids fluttered in and out of the rafters. Pushing their way in slightly, they found a nice little table by the window and sat down. Hermione gazed uneasily out of the window. How could she have been so stupid as to buy him a firebolt for Christmas? She had no means of getting money and she barely had a galleon left in her vault. Noticing her distressed look, Draco gave her a puzzled look and put one of his hands on her's, saying, "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah," she murmured, turning to face him and smiling as best she could. At least he couldn't tell the difference between her forced smiles and genuine smiles.

He could tell she was forcing herself to smile, but she didn't need to know he knew that. What mattered was that he changed the subject so that she could put on a real smile and forget whatever was bugging her. A gruff looking elderly man came over to their table and asked, "What d'ya want ter drink?"

"Two butterbeers," Draco said.

"Please," Hermione added, glaring at her boyfriend. The bartender narrowed his eyes at the pair of them.

"Aren't you Mr Malfoy's son?" He asked the boy, who glowered and nodded.

"And aren't you -" he began but Hermione cut across him.

"Drinks, please," she said with a false smile.

"Course," the old man said and strode back to the bar where another couple were waiting. Hermione gave Draco an apologetic look but Draco snapped, "There's no need to apologise. I can choose who I want to be seen around with in public. I don't care what they think. I love you." Hermione smiled to herself.

The bearded man came back with two drinks and set them down upon the table with a slight clatter. Hermione scratched around in a small leather pouch, counting knuts but Draco had already handed the bartender four, shimmering sickles. The bearded man peered down his long nose, counting the sickles before pocketing them and walking off. "I could've paid -" Hermione began but Draco cut in saying, "Don't be ridiculous. This is my treat." So what if his father was cutting his allowance short? He could afford two butterbeers for Salazar's sake. If he really wanted then he could ask for his cut for when he moved out now but somehow he thought that it wouldn't be as easy as that.

They both took a menu from the stand on the wooden table and read down the short list of pub choices: steak, sausages and lasagna popped at at Hermione's eyes. "Hmm," Hermione pondered, tracing her finger down the page. Draco raised his eyebrows at a few dishes, seemingly unconvinced. Within minutes they'd decided and we're just hoping they'd catch the bartender's eye.

Mere moments later, Hermione was digging in her small, beaded bag for her gift to Draco and in the end had to accio it out. "That's better," she said and handed him the present saying, "Happy Valentine's Day." She'd handed him two packages, one rather lumpy and one in a box shape. He smiled and pealed back the paper on the lumpy package and found a woolly green and silver hat. "Thanks," he grinned, pulling the hat on, "now my ears won't be cold." Hermione smiled and looked expectantly at the other parcel, which he took and shook slightly. A rattling sound escaped the box. He gave her a puzzled glance before tearing off the paper and grinning broadly. "Geez! Thanks 'Mione!" Draco exclaimed, putting the box of 'Honeydukes' finest' on the table. He could smell the different chocolates seeping through the slits in the box.

Just when Draco was about to open his mouth, the gruff man came over again and asked roughly, "Any food?"

"A lemon herb roasted chicken please," Hermione said politely, ignoring the old man's tone.

"Shepherd's pie sounds good," Draco said, taking a further sip of butterbeer.

"Right away," the man replied, turning on his heel.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco grinned, seeing Hermione smiling happily.

"Nothing," Hermione said slyly.

"Spit it out," joked Draco.

"Remember the last time we were here?" She asked.

"When I asked you if you'd be my girlfriend and you said yes? How could I ever forget," Draco grinned.

Once the man was back behind the bar, Draco took out a rose and velvety black box and pushed it across the table towards his girlfriend, rose on box. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said warmly and her eyes widened to double their usual size. She removed the blood red rose and picked up the small box, gently prising it open and gasping at the contents. "Draco it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, putting on the shimmering ring. It was a beautiful silver ring finished a small, dazzling diamond. "Look at the inside," Draco murmured. Hermione slipped it off her finger and peered at the inside of the ring, where she saw a word engraved into the silver. "Forever," she murmured, then exclaiming, "Thank you Draco! It's really beautiful." A tear was starting to gather in her eye. She couldn't repay him. How could she? As if reading her thoughts, he replied easily, "I never could understand what I did to deserve you, Hermione. But I do know that I love you." Hermione beamed and leant over the table to kiss him but just as she did so, she saw a streak of red from the corner of her eye, running past the window. She bolted up right, squinting at the figure before saying, "Be right back," to Draco and hurriedly walking out the pub.

Once outside, she put on a spurt of speed, ignoring Draco who was calling her name indignantly. "Ginny!" She called, catching up with the girl and turning her around. "Merlin Gin what happened?" She asked the girl who was crying her heart out, mascara smudging her eyes and streaming down her cheeks, flaming red hair tangled in the wind. Ginny shook her head so Hermione opened her arms out for the girl to collapse in them, which she did, bundling her face in Hermione's jumper. "Ginny, what ever is the matter sweetheart?" Hermione murmured into the tangles of red hair. Ginny backed away and looked at her, trembling and sobbing. "P-P-Percy," she stammered, uncontrollably crying. Hermione's eyes filled with confusement. Percy?

"Percy?" She asked, bewildered.

"He-He's been attacked! He was in the ministry and the death eaters they... They tortured him for information and... We were outnumbered and Percy only just got away but he's been seriously wounded and the death eaters are causing havoc in St Mungos and -"

"Oh Godric Ginny I, I'm so sorry," Hermione murmured, hand to her mouth. She could hear Draco calling from behind her but she ignored him. He could wait. "And he can't be treated there so he's being treated at headquarters but there isn't the right equipment and he might... I don't want... Hermione he's -"

"Shhh it's alright," Hermione soothed, bringing her back into her arms comfortingly.

"I don't know if he'll be okay," Ginny mumbled, "Mum wrote to me this morning. And Ron doesn't know. What if he d-d-dies and Ron doesn't find out about it?" She sobbed.

"He's going to be alright," Hermione said, "The Order will sort something out."

"Why him?! Why my brother?!" She wailed, soaking Hermione's jumper in salty tears.

"Hey hey hey it's okay. He's going to be just fine alright?" Hermione said, looking up to see Draco's cold stare upon her. Cold? Really? "It's okay, I'm going to take you back to the castle and we can have a warm mug of hot chocolate. Okay?" She decided comfortingly and Ginny nodded.

"Seriously? You're just going to leave me here?" Draco began, hurt and angrily to which Hermione let go of Ginny and stared at him, shocked.

"What is wrong with you?!" She asked outraged, "My best friend is hurt and she needs me. At least let me see her back to the castle! I can't leave her!" She walked over to him so that Ginny couldn't hear them.

"So you can leave me on Valentine's Day but not her right?" He asked defiantly, feeling hurt and rejected. He should never have given her that ring.

"I'm sorry, really I am. But it's not the same! You're not upset are you!"

"I am now! You know what whatever! Any other girl would be head over heels for me if they'd been given that ring, or even the chance to be my Valentine!"

"So that's what I am is it? Any other girl?! Surely you understand that I can't just leave her?!"

"That's not what I said!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Fuck you!" Draco yelled, turning back and heading back towards the pub. Hermione gasped but she was too angry to show the hurt flooding through her shivering veins. "Come on," she said softly, tears beginning to roll down her face too, "Let's get you back to the castle." Ginny needed someone right now and everyone else who cared about her were out celebrating. Surely Draco could understand that once he was a little less angry.

Draco sat back down at the table just as the man arrived with two dishes. "Here you are," he said gruffly, "One shepherd's pie and one lemon herb roasted chicken." He held out his hand and Draco shoved a lump of cash into it. "Five firewhiskys please," he said in a low, angry voice. The barman nodded and walked away. He thumped the table angrily. "Happy fucking Valentine's Day to you too," he muttered furiously.

By the time Draco had returned that night Hermione could hear he was excessively drunk. The breathing, staggered steps and curses said it all really. And the smell. Merlin it smelt so bad. She couldn't sleep after knowing what she'd done and it was well gone midnight by the time he'd got back. She never knew how long he was at the pub, seeing as they'd gone for lunch. Hermione was barricaded in her room, emotions streaming through her veins like poison. Hate, love, hurt, anger, guilt but most of all: shock. He'd told her to fuck off. The very thought of it brought tears to her mascara smudged eyes. She tore her hair out of its band and threw herself back on the bed. Listening at the door had proved too exhausting. If only Molly hadn't written that day... Any other day and she wouldn't be filled with this guilt. She'd abandoned her boyfriend on Valentine's Day. He'd never forgive her. Well he should; she was helping her best friend who was upset. That was good enough reason to leave him. Leave him. The words still felt foreign and guilty in her brain. She tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, trying to block out his ragged breathing from two rooms away, trying to ignore how drunk she'd gotten him, trying to ignore the growing guilt. Trying to ignore the ring sparkling in the moonlight on her dresser. She turned so as to block out the ring. Merlin, she felt like the worst girlfriend ever.

 **A/N Opinions? Percy is one of my least favourite characters, tied with Lucius and Cormac. Really looking forward to writing next chapter, review and see you in two Tuesdays!**


	31. Ch30 - Time's Up

**A/N Hello again guys! Nice long one today to make up for what your about to read. Thanks to Rose Weasley and Nikhil Malfoy for reviewing, always love hearing them. Hope your not too angry at me after this guys...**

Chapter 30 - Time's Up

Draco glanced uneasily at the head girl's door. He hadn't seen her in four days. She hadn't been going down for meals, she hadn't been going to lessons - that much he did know, or at least not the ones with him in. He turned away, closing his eyes in dismay and bowing his head, exposing his neck to the February chill. He felt downhearted. As furious at her as he was, the anger he'd felt had burnt out now and he was left with a deep sensation of regret. He was furious at himself, too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sworn at her. "Fuck sake," he exclaimed, kicking the sofa lamely. If only she'd just come out and apologise for abandoning him. But as stubborn as she was, he knew she wouldn't, and he wasn't about to go in there either. There was a hiss from the other side of the room and he turned to face the orange fur ball. He sincerely hoped that she'd forgotten to feed the beast. Its fiery eyes glared right back into Draco's grey orbs, causing him to look away with guilt. "It's her fault, not mine," Draco snarled at the cat. It hissed back. Draco narrowed his eyes and stormed out, slamming the portrait hard behind him. Anywhere was better than there. He shouldn't need to feel bad about her abandoning him so why in Merlin's name did he feel so ashamed?

"Where are you?" She whispered into the glum silence pressing in around her. She was busy gazing at the picture of Harry, Ron and herself. Picture Harry was sitting by the side of the frame, head in hands, thinking. Picture Ron was trying to talk to picture Hermione but she was having a blazing row at him. "Hey," Hermione began when picture Hermione started towards picture Ron. "Hey! Cut it out," she said, annoyed. They all looked at her. Picture Harry gave her an apologetic look and picture Hermione nodded, sitting herself down on a mossy rock. She sighed and turned away from the photograph, thinking. She wanted to confront him, yell at him for being a jerk. But she felt angry at herself too, for leaving him straight after... She looked down at her finger and slid off the ring, examining the inscription. "Forever," she murmured. She buried her head back into her pillow and punched the soft mattress beneath her, not knowing what to do. She wanted him to forgive her but for what?! For helping her friend? No if he was going to blame this all on her then he was the one who'd suffer. It wasn't as if she was suffering... Well maybe she was just a tiny bit. "Oh what am I thinking?" She moaned, "I've exhausted myself feeling angry! I just want things to go back to how they used to be!" She kicked the mattress beneath her and tried to think as methodically as she could.

The cold, February wind whipped past her window, roaring faintly behind the misted glass. Had she not been so lost in her thoughts then she may have heard the familiar swish of a broomstick and the pair of muffled voices. But she did hear the heart stopping smash of glass as the window was blown in and she screamed as shards of glass dug painfully into her bare feet. Icy, bitter wind whipped at her hair and sent the papers on her desk flying. She turned to face the window, a petrified look plastered across her timid face and a wand in her hand. "Well look who it is..." A woman swathed in black robes cackled maliciously form the window, "Mudblood." Hermione stared at the woman, confused and terrified. How the hell was she even here?! How had she gotten past the wards. She felt her lip begin to tremble and a growing feeling of dread. The witch took a step through the hole and that's when Hermione suddenly came to life.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Screamed the head girl, backing towards her door.

"Naughty naughty tut tut," said the witch playfully, "Fenrir, get the girl!"

"Don't you EVEN THINK about coming near me!" Screamed Hermione, scrambling to unlock her door but it wouldn't budge. "Alohomora!" She shrieked but the door remained shut.

"Stupid bitch, think your magic is better than mine?!" The insane witch asked, laughing. All three of them were in the small dorm now, spells of all colours ricocheting off of the walls. "Bellatrix," growled Hermione. Bellatrix looked up at her with a mad gleam in her eyes. "Fenrir get the girl so we can go!" Barked the death eater and Fenrir pounced, doglike, landing on the bed in front of Hermione, trapping her between him and the desk. There was a loud crack and the bed sank a little. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Shrieked Hermione, terrified. What the hell was going on?! She had a death eater and a werewolf in her bedroom! Fenrir ignored the curse and leapt, landing on top of the girl and ripping at her arm with his claw like nails, lusting for blood. Hermione let out a high, bloodcurdling scream, flinging her arm wildly away from the beast, her hand clutching the wall beside her. She saw the beast from her glassy, terrified eyes, flitting between the bloodstains on his ripped clothes to the scratch marks embedded in his skin, old and new. Feeling the blood begin to seep through her robes, she used the last of her remaining strength to slide out from underneath him and throw herself towards the door with a last feeble attempt to get out. She flung open her wardrobe door in attempt to slow down the hound, jumping back as a pile of folded laundry tumbled to the floor in a heap.

Bellatrix licked her lips, smirking from the window ledge as Fenrir whipped around on all fours, forcibly kicking and breaking one of the legs on the desk behind him. The contents shattered to the floor and Hermione let out a scream of anguish when the door continued to defy her. With one last push - but the door never gave way. Fenrir wrenched the wardrobe door off its hinges and tossed it aside as if it where a used book, had seized the brunette by the hair and flung her onto the bed, which gave way with a thud. If there was a time where she'd want to scream for Draco now would be the time but she couldn't in front of Bellatrix. She'd kill him! Thinking feverishly, she screamed at the top of her lungs, praying that someone would hear her but Fenrir was on top of her again and had punched her square in the face, knocking her out cold. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets until they were met with blackness. She thought of Draco, wishing he would come running in just then but he never did. The last she heard was Bellatrix saying, "Put her on the broom." Then, silence.

Hermione woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She had had the most horrifying dream but couldn't quite remember it. It had been so vivid though, almost as if it where real. She groaned and only then became aware that the texture of her mattress felt like stone, cold and hard. Then a searing pain shot through her arm and she opened her eyes with a start, the realisation hitting her with the force of a charging bull. It hadn't been a dream.

At first glance she could tell she was in a house. Who's, she had no clue, though they must be very rich. It was a very depressing looking house filled with black and grey. Her eyes flickered across the smooth, stone slabs she was lying on, to check if the coast was clear. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't. A man was slouching in front of what she presumed was the front door, a bored expression planted on his face. He was dressed in boots and a long brown coat, possibly leather - she couldn't tell from the distance. His hair was long and matted together like an animal's and his eyes were dark, thinking. Hermione recognised him from the Daily Prophet. His name was Scabior and he was responsible for several snatchings and deaths. Hatred bubbled up inside her as she moved her head to get a better look at him. As she did this, she noticed a large proportion of portraits lining the walls. She recognised a few features but couldn't quite place them; the eyes, mouth, expressions, smirk. A stone thudded in Hermione's stomach. The platinum blonde hair they all shared said it all really. She now knew exactly whose house, or rather manor, she was in. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and along the bridge of her nose. She was in Draco's house and that could only mean one thing. She was going to come face to face with the beast who'd haunted her nightmares.

She let out an anguished gasp as her arm twinged painfully, causing Scabior to look up, a grin spreading across his cruel face. She locked eyes on his before gathering her thoughts and stumbling to her feet, reaching for her wand. But it wasn't there. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm, she turned and searched the floor, patting down her pockets but in vain - her wand must still be in her dorm. "Damn!" She exhaled angrily.

"What a pretty little face," a sickly voice sighed, breathing close to her ear and Hermione whipped around to see Scabior inches away from her. She backed away, mortified. "Pity, shame it will go to waste," he sighed wickedly, turning and striding towards the double doors opposite.

She could make a run for it now, whilst there was no one in the way of the front doors. But she wouldn't get five paces without her wand and there were bound to be enchantments upon the house, a great old manor like this. She looked at the high windows. Could she smash one to create a diversion? But Scabior was already walking back through the doors, followed by Bellatrix, swathed in black and a man with a pale face, slits for nostrils and dilated red eyes. He was no longer just an image in the prophet. No longer a phantom in her sleep. She laid her eyes upon the beast who haunted her nightmares for the first time, taking in the real thing.

He looked almost bored but as soon as he laid eyes upon the petrified girl, standing alone in the middle of the stone hall, his face lit up and he hissed. He treaded lightly across the stone floor until he was about five paces away from the girl and studied her, carefully. Hermione quivered, standing as strong as she could whilst under the gaze of the beast. Bellatrix had crept towards them and was standing just to the left of Voldemort, smiling insanely. The three of them stood in silence, Hermione too afraid to breathe.

At last, once the tension had reached an unbearable level, she asked firmly, "Why am I here?" Voldemort's lip curled.

"Why, you don't know?" He asked slowly, diverting his attention to Bellatrix for a second. Hermione stood still. "Well this is amusing isn't it. Dear dear, you must have thought we'd kidnapped you dear child. You see, young Malfoy has been set a task to do and unfortunately he has run out of time, so my dear Bellatrix had to do it instead," Voldemort said silkily, his icy voice sending chills down Hermione's spine. She was confused. Wasn't Draco's task to find information about Harry? What did she have to do with any of this?! "I don't understand," Hermione began unsteadily.

"Why would you? Let me tell you all about his task. He needed to find out where Saint Potter is, from you of course as you were a natural source of information. Then he was to finish you off, in kind words," Voldemort smiled icily. Hermione's heart dropped. Draco'd been asked to... Kill her? He'd sounded so sure of his place back in their dorm when he'd came back, said he was a death eater and he needed to do it to save his parents. Was he really going to kill her?! Fear and hate bubbled up inside her but the fear took over. Who cared about Draco now, she was trapped with no way out, face to face with Voldemort. "Come now, why the scared face mudblood?" He asked and she bit down on her lip, furious. "I only want to ask one question, then I will leave you alone. Just one question," smirked the snake man but Hermione was tapping her foot, mind set. "No," she said simply, voice shaking slightly, "I will not answer any of your questions. I will never help you." Voldemort's fake smile dropped. "How dare you defy the Dark Lord?!" Shrieked Bellatrix, shocked and furious, "He is your master! Your superior! You worthless filthy mudblood!"

"Silence yourself Bellatrix!" Voldemort said abruptly, clearly feeling short tempered. He took a step towards the head girl and she tried to stand her ground but with another step she began to back away. Black ropes shot from the end of Voldemort's wand and she gasped in pain as they tightened around her. Agony shot through her arm and she whimpered, trying to loosen the ropes but in vain. She felt herself lift a couple of centimetres off of the floor and stretched down with her toes, trying to regain solid ground.

"That's better," Voldemort declared softly once Hermione had given up fighting with the ropes and had turned to glare up at him, suspended in midair. Had she not been so petrified of him, she would have spoken out, screamed even but she knew better. Instead she looked at a small almost unnoticeable crack in the perfect stone floor, waiting. "So," he hissed, "Where is Harry Potter. It's a simple question, mudblood." Hermione exhaled hard, trying to focus on the more pressing problem and not the name calling. She didn't know exactly where they were, but she knew what they were doing and if Voldemort used legilimency then... Then he would see all about her relationship with Draco. She hadn't learned occlumency! What in Merlin's name was she meant to do?! "Oh Godric," she thought, freaking out, "What am I supposed to do?! They'll kill him!"

"I'm waiting," Voldemort said shortly, fixing his penetrating gaze hard on her small figure. "I don't know where he is," Hermione said hurriedly, panicking.

"Hmm," Voldemort sighed, "Must we do this the hard way mudblood?"

"I don't know! Please I..." She took a breath, eyes beginning to brim with petrified tears. She took another breath before saying, more calmly, "I don't know where he is. He left on Halloween. He didn't tell any of us he was going, he didn't tell us why he was going. No one knows where he is or why he left us." She tried to sound as convincing as possible, to try and prevent him from going to the lengths of legilimency. "Well then," Voldemort sighed, "I suppose we don't have much use of you." At that Hermione blanched. Voldemort drew his wand and Hermione instinctively tugged at the black ropes which only tightened and she screamed in frustration. All she could hear beyond her own screams was a cold, high laugh which filled the room, bouncing off the walls. She looked up to see Voldemort watching her struggle and she kicked uselessly at the bindings around her ankles. "Wait!" She shrieked as Voldemort opened his mouth to say what she knew would be the life ending curse. Voldemort smirked slightly and lowered his wand. She opened her mouth and began, slowly, "If you kill me then..." Then what. "Godric Hermione just think of something," she thought furiously. "Then I really will be of no use to you," she ended up saying, furious with herself. She was shaking now, begging Merlin that she wouldn't die right then and there. Voldemort's grin widened and he said cunningly, "You're a smart little mudblood, you know that hmm?" She didn't move, not knowing whether to nod or not. "I suppose you could provide useful, if Potter were to come and rescue his helpless mudblood," Voldemort ended, laughing. Bellatrix laughed too and Hermione winced. But it had worked, he wasn't going to kill her. "But, I do know you know why they left don't you, yes I can see it in your eyes. I do know that that little red headed Weasley went with him too, don't look too shocked," Voldemort smiled nastily. Fear crept back into Hermione's eyes and she fell completely silent. "Perhaps a little persuasion?" Voldemort asked in the same, cruel voice. "CRUCIO!" And again, Hermione was hit with the same, agonising curse although this was worse than Pansy's. This was a hundred times worse. Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, she dug her fingernails into her palms, trying to ignore the pain. The only thing keeping her together was the one, constant thought pounding in her head: "Don't tell him anything!"

She shook with pure pain. It was worse than a thousand red hot knives cutting into her. She felt sick and wanted to pass out. The colour had drained from her hands and she presumed that her face had turned a ghostly white. She wanted it to stop. She was screaming incoherent things at the top of her lungs and couldn't think straight. Her lungs hurt with the amount of screaming but she didn't care, she couldn't control it. She was writhing in the black ropes which were cutting into her, creating raw marks underneath them on her skin. Tossing her head this way and that she heard a cold voice, far far away in a distant place say, "I can make it stop. All you have to do is tell me where Potter is and what he is doing."

"No," Hermione gasped through gritted teeth, trying her best to endure the pain but it was too much. The curse if possible intensified and she screamed the loudest scream she'd ever screamed but she needed to scream. Screaming was the only thing stopping her from telling him all about Harry and what he was doing. "Just tell me," Voldemort said in a calm, almost sweet voice. She wanted to tell him, Merlin she wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted it to end. She wanted to die. But none of those things were an option. She could endure this. She had to, for the sake of every witch, wizard and muggle she had to keep Harry as safe as possible and if that meant pain then she would go to hell and back. "Just -"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed, forcing herself to stop writhing and look him dead in the eye. She almost felt the tension between them as he narrowed his eyes and considered her. Glowering, he stopped the curse and flicked his wand, causing Hermione to fall onto a heap on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. "Pity," he said dryly, "Bellatrix, do what you please with the little brat. Keep her alive and lock her in the cellar. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix smiled sweetly, turning to Hermione with a cruel look. Voldemort turned on his heel and strode out of the room, black cloak billowing out behind him.

There was a cackle from the corner of the room, a cruel, vicious cackle that made Hermione look up from her heap on the floor and pear through her mass of hair which was clouding her eyes. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Bellatrix striding towards her with her wand out. "Please," Hermione choked hoarsely. Bellatrix simply smirked and said wickedly, "Get up." Hermione tried to push herself up off the ground, having noticed that the ropes were no longer there but she couldn't do it; it hurt too much. "Get up you filthy little mudblood!" Shrieked Bellatrix, using her wand to lift her into the air and send her crashing against the stone wall. Hermione couldn't scream, she was too tired. She just wanted it to end, wanted to die. The only thing keeping her from closing her eyes and submitting to unconsciousness was the thought of what they'd do to her if she wasn't protesting. She had to stay awake. "Pathetic bitch," cackled Bellatrix gleefully. Hermione felt blood pooling around her head, drenching her hair in the thick red substance. "Tell me where he is," she hissed to the girl, straddling her so she couldn't move.

"Get off," Hermione cried out in pain as the woman clenched her wrist.

"Not until you tell me where the scared freak is," she hissed. Hermione just shook her head. "Tell me where he is!" Bellatrix demanded, pronouncing each syllable angrily.

"No," Hermione cried in pain. Bellatrix dug her fingernails into the girl's arm causing her to scream and twist, trying to get out from underneath her. "GET OFF OF ME!" She cried furiously, frustrated that yet again she was helpless in the face of a death eater. "Tell me where the boy is," Bellatrix demanded angrily in a childish voice. Hermione shook her head forcefully, somewhat glad to deny Bellatrix of what she wanted most. Seething with rage, Bellatrix drew a glinting object with one, swift movement and to Hermione's horror, she saw that it was a gleaming dagger.

Unsure on what she was planning to do, Hermione pushed with all her might against the witch on top of her, trying to flee the dagger but Bellatrix had gripped her wrist and was using the rest of her body to pin the brunette down. "Tell me," she said one last time and Hermione closed her eyes and to Bellatrix' fury, shook her head. The coldhearted witch brought down the dagger, straight into Hermione's left arm. Hermione let out an earth shattering scream, trying to wrench her arm back but Bellatrix had it in a firm grip and did not let go. "STOP!" She shrieked but to no good. Hermione screamed and screamed in pain as she felt Bellatrix carve out her arm but she wasn't going to say anything. She couldn't! Trying to remain strong, she raked her brain for positive things, anything which could drive away the pain.

An image of her mother swam into view. It was when she'd been about seven years old and her mum and dad had taken her to the book shop in town. She'd buried herself at the back of the shop in a pile of books and that was when she'd first discovered her love for reading. Her mum had taken her by the hand when she had kicked up a fuss about leaving, trying to persuade her daughter that she needed to go home. Hermione had cried and that'd been when Mrs Fabulinus, the elderly lady who owned the shop, had come over and given Hermione a book for free, smiling to her mum and saying it was nothing. She could picture her mum's warm expression, homely scent and warm hugs...

She opened her heavy eyelids to Bellatrix cackling with glee at her handiwork. She'd drifted through a state of semiconsciousness, in too much pain to even feel the stabbing of the knife. All she wanted was a long rest. She felt so faint. She didn't even put up much of a fight when Bellatrix had gotten to her feet and yanked her by the hair, dragging her along the stone floor. Her throat was dry from screaming, blood and tears stained most of her skin and her arm felt like it could shatter into a tiny, million pieces. She didn't dare look down. Once at the top of a set of stairs, Bellatrix bent down to grab her by the collar and lead her downstairs. Hermione tripped on every other step, stumbling and forgetting how to use her feet. Once at the bottom of the flight, Bellatrix pushed open the metal gate and shoved Hermione hard, into the room. She staggered, turning to see Bellatrix turning a key in the lock and casting a spell on the gate. The older witch cackled, grinning like a maniac and skipping back up the stairs, blood stained dagger in hand.

Slowly and heavily, Hermione crawled her way through the semidarkness into the far corner of the cellar she was in. The only light source was the thin beam coming from down the stairs. Soon, her eyes had adjusted enough for her to make out the room she was imprisoned in. It was fairly large, stone and very draughty. She whimpered and curled into a ball to keep warm, wrapping her shredded robes as best she could around her. She could now feel her arm throbbing in agony, a hundred times more painful than she'd originally felt. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her arm. Her eyes widened and clouded over with tears. Her jaw began to wobble and she kicked furiously at the floor, frustrated and livid, flabbergasted that someone would do that. She looked down again at the word carved into her left arm: "Mudblood". The skin was swollen around where the knife had butchered her flesh and blood was streaming everywhere. If she lost too much more she was in danger of passing out. Her eyelids began to close.

Meanwhile, just when he'd had quite enough of the 'The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 6', Draco snapped the book shut, shoved it in his bag and walked straight up to Madam Pince, two library books in hand. Draco cleared his throat and Madam Pince looked down her bespectacled nose at him, eyebrows raised. "I'd like to take out these books," he said stiffly, showing the lady a large tome with a moth eaten cloth cover, and a fairly modern looking book all about transfiguration. Madam Pince placed them heavily on her desk, took out a scroll of parchment and wrote "Malfoy, D." She then proceeded with a sequence of loopy letters which Draco could only assume were the titles and handed the books back to him, which he bagged. Turning on his heel, he headed out the library for the stairs to go down to dinner. Midway to the grand staircase however, Draco shook his head, turned on his heel again and headed towards the head dorms. This was getting ridiculous. He'd go in, try and apologise without actually apologising and then act like nothing had ever happened.

"Spero," he muttered upon reaching the portrait and headed inside the warm, homely room. "Hermione," he said outside her door. No reply. "For Merlin's sake Hermione open this Merlin forsaken door!" He cried heatedly. Nothing. He tried the handle. "Look just unlock the door," he sighed, "I... I want to apologise for the way I treated you on Valentine's Day. I... I was a bit of a jerk... I guess I just want you to know that I feel shit about what happened. Can we just forget about it?" Silence. He rattled the door handle. "Hermione?" He asked, confused. "Hermione!" He called, more anxious. She was in there, she had to be. Why else would the door be locked. They had administered spells and passwords on them for when entering but that completely closed the door. This door was locked from the inside. He could hear the lock. "Hermione just open the God damn door!" He snapped, tugging at the door. He whipped out his wand and incanted, "Alohamora." But the door wouldn't budge. "Fuck sake. Hermione are you even in there?!" He yelled through the door but again, no reply. His heart rate picking up, Draco heaved at the door, trying to physically break the anti alohamora charm but to no effect. Cursing and kicking the door, he muttered something about silent treatment and girls being a nightmare, before raising his wand and blasting a small hole where he'd imagine the lock would be. To his delight, the spell worked and he was easily able to yank open the door.

He wished he hadn't. His jaw dropped and his heart began pumping twice the usual amount of blood around his body. "HERMIONE!" He yelled, staring around the utterly destroyed room before streaking to the smashed window to stare out of it. Had she jumped? He couldn't see anyone down there, no mangled body no bushy brown hair. He turned around and gawked at the sinking, broken double bed and the trashed mess of wood and splinters of what he'd assumed had been a table. There was a heap of laundry on the floor which had spilled from the wardrobe, who's door was lying halfway across the room. He walked over to the splinters of desk and saw, to his absolute horror, blood stains on the floor and wall. Furious, scared tears started crawling their way to escape down Draco's cheeks but he swatted them away, focusing suddenly on the smear of blood across Hermione's white pillows and bed sheets. He saw her wand, undamaged but blood spattered on the edge of her bed and swore under his breath.

Sucking in his breath, he drew two fingers and wiped them over the smear. A tiny shred of relief broke through him. The blood was fresh, meaning that whatever had happened had happened not that long ago. She could still be alright. He needed to know what the fuck had happened, and when. Eyes fleeting across the room for the last time, he turned and ran out into the corridor, sprinted his way to the staircase and jumped the stairs, three at a time. Spinning around, he flung himself down the next flight of stairs and had to grab hold of the banister to stop himself from hurling himself over the side.

He waited impatiently for the next flight of stairs to arrive, tapping his foot repeatedly. He didn't notice the portraits muttering and looking in his direction, didn't flinch at the sight of Mrs Norris eyeing him nastily. Not waiting for the staircase to finish its journey, he jumped the two feet in between him and it and clattered down the steps, throwing himself onto the platform a metre below, landing catlike, panting. Regaining his stance, he walked quickly to the great hall and scanned the room for a blaze of red hair. Spotting her in amongst Longbottom and some blonde girl, he shook himself into character and walked moodily up to her, plastering his face with a half cruel, half monotonous expression. "Hey Weasley," he called when he was about five paces away. Surprised, Ginny turned around in her seat and stared at him. "I need to talk to you about quidditch. Now," he demanded, his foot beginning to tap again. "I'm busy," she retorted and turned back around. "Weasley!" He said angrily and she turned back around, opening her mouth to complain but noticed a tiny bead of sweat breaking across his forehead. "Now!" He repeated and she begrudgingly got up.

"You don't have to listen to him," Dean said from across the table.

"Yeah he's probably just mucking -" Parvati began but Draco had already turned and was walking towards the door, Ginny following with a wild look.

Once beyond the great hall doors, Draco turned to Ginny and dropped his expression. "When did you last see Hermione?" He rushed, regaining his worried look. Ginny looked to the ceiling and said, "You dragged me out here to -"

"Just answer the fucking question already!" Draco said loudly, stressing out.

"I don't know! Like... Yesterday. She was in my dorm yesterday. What's it to you Draco you've really pissed her off!" She said back icily. Draco sighed in slight relief. "Now tell me what is going on," demanded Ginny. Draco processed the possibilities quickly in his mind before speed walking back up to his dorm. "You should probably see this!" Draco called behind him. Exasperated, Ginny looked back at the great hall, everyone chatting merrily and happily enjoying their well deserved feast, before running towards Draco who was proceeding towards the dimly lit grand staircase. Three shadows darted after them.

Once on the third floor, Draco bolted towards the waterfall painting, muttered "Spero," and plunged his hand into it, pressing the button and toppling inside as the door swung open. Ginny soon caught up, panting. "What is this about?!" She panted, clambering in after him. Then she saw what it was about. Hermione's dorm was in a state. Blood, broken furniture and shattered glass littered the room and the cold air gusting through the smashed window. "What..." Ginny croaked, aghast.

"I don't know. I... I think she's been..." But Draco couldn't carry on. Furious tears were trickling down his ghostly pale face. Then he spotted it, glinting innocently on the floor by her tattered bed. The ring. He stooped down and picked it up, fresh tears welling in his eyes and he clamped his fist around it before pocketing it. This was his fault. His, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Draco look at this," Ginny said stiffly.

Looking up, he spotted what Ginny was looking at. A note was blowing in the breeze, pinned down on the windowsill by a small, jagged rock. Ginny unscrolled the parchment and read, confused by the message. "What's it say?" Draco asked, urgently. "Time's up," Ginny said nonplussed, handing the note to Draco, who snatched it. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he dropped the parchment, which bounced back into a scroll. He clutched the windowsill, gasping for breath, feeling a large lump form in the pit of his stomach. "What?" Ginny asked anxiously, "What is it?"

"That's..." Draco began in a deadly quiet whisper, "That's my aunt's handwriting. They have her. The death eaters have Hermione." And he couldn't continue any more. Feeling the last of his will melt away, he slid down the wall (completely oblivious to the shards of glass), and wrapped his hands round his knees, crying silently.

 **A/N Well then... Hope Hermione's going to be okay. Find out in two weeks time in the next chapter! See you!**


	32. Ch31 - The Ridiculous Idea

**A/N really sorry guys, forgot to post yesterday! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this so far and that it's not dragging - if you've got any improvements then I'd love to hear them because I can't help but notice the drop of views recently. And on a brighter note, the story continues!**

Chapter 31 - The Ridiculous Idea

"Draco -" Ginny began but Draco wasn't listening. Inside the whirlpool of thoughts swirling around his head he felt a pool of anger bubbling up from the depths of him and he stood up sharply, taking the ring out from his pocket and clutching it tightly, as if it where the last piece of Hermione he had left. "I'm going after her," he said forcefully before turning to leave, only to be met with Ginny, hands folded across her chest, blocking the doorframe. Three figures skidded to a halt just behind her, causing the redhead to look around and stare. "What in Salazar's name happened in -"

"What are you doing here Theo? Blaise? And you Pans?!" Draco stormed angrily, cutting across Theo, "Get out of my way Weasley." Ginny stood defiantly in the way, knowing that no good would come of him going on his own. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY BLOODY WAY!" Draco roared, pushing the girl to the side.

"Hey hey HEY!" Theo yelled, stopping his mate from leaving Hermione's dorm.

"Draco?!" Pansy said aghast, catching Ginny and helping her up to her feet. Blaise had meanwhile joined Theo in trying to stop Draco from acting irrationally. "GET YOUR HANDS THE FUCK OFF ME THEO!" Bellowed Draco, shoving Theo into Blaise.

"Draco STOP!" Cried Ginny, furiously, "Calm down for Merlin's sake!"

"Calm down. CALM DOWN?! Are you INSANE WOMAN?! MY GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MY OWN FUCKING FAMILY, -"

"Whoa back up dude. What?" Blaise asked, backing away in utter shock.

"Hermione's been taken?" Pansy asked in a small voice. There was a slight pause.

"Draco you can't seriously be contemplating finding her yourself," the redhead stated.

"Don't be ridiculous," Pansy said shortly.

"What do you propose on doing? Knocking on the door and asking them to hand her over? Rampage the building? It's a suicide mission, Draco," Ginny said strictly. Theo had gone into the room and was picking things up, examining them. "I don't care, I'm getting her out of there," Draco breathed.

"No, your not," Blaise said firmly, taking Draco by the wrist but he shook him off. Blaise continued, "I don't even know what happened but I know enough to say that what your doing is mad."

"What do you bloody suggest then, huh?" Draco demanded, stamping frustratedly.

"I don't know!" Ginny choked, the first of her stubborn tears starting to slither down her cheeks.

"Any of you?!" The head boy asked the small gathering of people around him. There was no response but a cluster of solemn, timid looking faces. All of them knew Draco when he was angry and it was not a pleasant atmosphere to be in. "Exactly," Draco said, "And it's not like there's a frigging army I can just take along so -" Ginny made a squeaking sort of sound and everyone looked at her.

"Well actually... There is..." She teetered. All four Slytherins looked at her. "Well there's Dumbledore's -"

"No! I'm not bringing a bunch of ill trained kids -" Draco began but Ginny cut across heatedly.

"They're not ill trained!" She said defiantly.

"Half of you are!"

"What would you know?"

"Besides, they'd only follow Potter," Draco sniped.

"Well it was only an idea!" Shot back Ginny. The two of them stood heatedly, glaring at each other.

"I have an idea," Theo said awkwardly, "Whether you like it or not is an entirely different matter. In fact, I know you won't like it." Draco was looking at his friend, frustrated and wishing he'd just hurry up with the point. Theo was now holding up Hermione's picture of her, Harry and Ron. Draco looked from the photo to Theo, confused. "We could just go and find Potter," Theo said slowly, causing Draco to cry out in up roar.

"Oh yeah, great plan! Let's all go on a big party adventure to find Potter and Weasel, two of the people I hate most on this Salazar forsaken planet after the Dark Lord. Then we can all go back to Hogwarts and train a load of kids to fight death eaters and then go on a happy rescue mission to get Hermione back! I see no flaws in that at all!"

Everyone was silent, even Theo, who didn't look like he wanted to press the matter. That was however, until Pansy said, "That's not actually... A bad idea... No hear me out Draco!" She began after Draco gave her a mortified look, "Ginny here must have some idea where her boyfriend is, and then you and her can go off finding him whilst us three... Cover for you. Yeah we'll cover for your absence and, um, you can tell Scarface what's happened and he'll come back and we can go break Hermione out."

"I'm sorry, Pansy," Draco began angrily, "But how exactly is Potter going to be any better than me?"

"She's not saying that!" Ginny snapped, "I wouldn't let him go on his own any more than I'd let you but your both very good duellers so at least then we'd stand a chance -"

"ARE WE JUST IGNORING THE FACT THAT POTTER AND I HAVE BEEN ARCH NEMESIS SINCE FIRST YEAR?! If I turned up at Merlin knows where they are then who's to say we wouldn't kill each other then and there?"

"Me," Ginny said firmly, causing everyone to look at her, "I am Ron's sister, Harry's girlfriend, Hermione's best friend and your... Well I don't know but -"

"Friend, Ginny, the word is friend," Pansy stated dryly.

"Yes, that. I suppose. Anyway he wouldn't kill -"

"Fine! It's your bloody funeral though. All of you!" Draco said angrily, fed up that they were wasting so much time. He turned and slumped on the sofa, trying to get his heart rate to go down to normal.

No one spoke. The three Slytherins and Ginny looked cautiously at Draco who looked like a wreck. His hair was sticking up from all the times he'd run his fingers through it in frustration, he was sweating and breathing heavily and none of them really knew what to do. "Is he alright?" Ginny asked in a whisper so that Draco couldn't hear.

"No," Pansy said in a hushed voice, "When he gets like this... I've never even seen him this distressed. He - He really likes her, doesn't he?" Ginny nodded. "I don't understand, really I don't. I mean she's a mu...ggleborn," Pansy quickly corrected herself. Ginny looked outraged, but just as she was about to speak Pansy cut across hurriedly, "No that's not what I meant. I meant that she's... Well I meant that I just don't get it but that doesn't matter. What matters is is that Draco needs to man up and go with you to find Potter. He's the only one that can really do anything. We all hate him in Slytherin but - what we do, it's his fault that we lose the house cup and the quidditch cup - but we all know that the entire outcome of the war will be down to him. So -"

"What war?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Oh get out of your hole Weasley," Theo said as if she were stupid, "You of all people should know that the war is coming."

"I... I know. I just didn't want to, you know, believe it," Ginny said quietly.

"What do we do about..." Ginny began, nodding in Draco's direction. Blaise looked up at Draco and cautiously walked over to him. The others watched with bated breath. Blaise took a deep breath then said, awkwardly, "Hey... Mate... She's gonna be alright, you know that don't ya? She can easily pull through this shit, man. I mean if it were a Hufflepuff then maybe not," he chuckled, "But she's a Gryffindor. You know, bravery and all that shit. You don't need to be worried about her. Now get off your lame arse and go with the redhead to find Scarface and Weaslebee." Draco's expression hardened and he looked to the rest of his mates before nodding and getting up, leaving most of the weight he'd felt in his stomach on the sofa.

"So then Weaslette, where's Potter?" Draco asked casually. Ginny's face fell and Draco took a moment to work out why - then his face fell too. "You do know where he is don't you?" He asked, with a hint of annoyance and worry in his voice.

"Well... I..." Ginny began awkwardly, not having thought about this tiny little flaw.

"Well there goes that brilliant idea," Draco said in a voice laced with sarcasm, frustration and anger.

"You must have some idea where he is," Theo said.

"Or what he's doing," Blaise added.

"Granger knows what they're doing," Draco said, kicking the sofa.

"Think Ginny!" Pansy demanded frustratedly.

"I'm trying!" Ginny said loudly, turning to face them all. Everyone else fell into an agitated silence.

"They went on Halloween right?" Pansy asked more calmly.

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly, then speaking up a little she said, "Harry was saying goodbye to everyone, said something to Neville, then Ron dragged him out and they flew from Gryffindor tower."

"Flew as in broomsticks or floo powder?" Theo asked.

"Brooms," Ginny clarified, "They'd been given a letter from Tonks saying that things were bad and had decided to go after the Halloween ball."

"What happened once you'd found out they'd gone?" Pansy asked, whilst Draco tapped his foot fast, thinking.

"Hermione and I legged it up to the tower, Hermione ran to the window. We had a conversation and cried a bit... She... She mentioned something about - Oh Merlin what were they called... Something about the boys going to find... Godric I can't remember what they were called," Ginny sighed. Draco looked up, expression of which Ginny could only assume was deep concentration.

"They went to find something?" He asked, confused. Ginny nodded. "What the hell can take so long to find and is so important?" He asked, bewildered.

"I don't know," Ginny confessed, "But they made it sound like it had to be done to stop You Know Who, if that makes any sense."

"What did he say to Longbottom?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know," Ginny replied.

"Come on Draco, you know stuff about Dark Arts, what is Potter trying to find?" Pansy asked, leaning back against the kitchen cabinet.

"I don't bloody know," Draco retorted.

"You're the death eater!" Pansy snapped. Everyone stared at her. "Shit, I didn't mean that," she mumbled.

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't been whoring yourself out to everybody then -"

"Alright that's enough!" Blaise said loudly just as Pansy raised her hand. Both angry Slytherins eyed each other angrily.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Pansy muttered sulkily.

"That's because everyone else was too far up your arse for you to notice," Draco snarled back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Blaise roared whilst Theo leapt off of the sofa and grabbed Pansy round the middle to stop her from killing Draco.

"That's it!" Ginny said loudly. She'd been pacing, trying to remember what Hermione had said.

"What's what?" Draco spat, wand out.

"Whore," Ginny said, then quickly shielded her mouth with her hand.

"They're looking for whores?" Blaise asked, unconvinced. Theo burst out laughing whereas Pansy scowled.

"No you idiots!" Ginny said, furious with herself, "Something like a horcrux!" Draco's face went a deathly white. "But I don't know what that means," she admitted.

"Looks like someone does," Theo said, letting go of Pansy and nodding at Draco who was sitting on the sofa looking sick.

"Care to explain Draco?" Pansy said icily.

"Hey," Blaise muttered to her. There was a pregnant pause before anyone said anything.

"Um... They're like objects that contain part of someone's soul. If the Dark Lord has a horcrux I'm willing to bet that there's more than one of them," Draco said uneasily.

"Wait so he's got his soul in objects? That's sick," Ginny said repulsively.

"What kind of objects?" Theo asked.

"Anything really, but it's really dark magic, horcruxes. If Potter and co are hunting them down then Merlin help them," Draco said, feeling sick. How on earth were they to find two people who were hunting things which could be anything? "Have you got any idea what they are, Ginny?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Maybe," Blaise began, getting up heavily from the arm of the sofa, "Granger knew."

"Where you going?" Theo asked, joining his friend who was heading towards the girl's dorm.

"She might have like a letter from them or something," Blaise continued, walking over to the damaged remains of Hermione's desk.

Amongst the wooden splinters, smashed ink bottles and ruined scrolls of parchment, Blaise pulled out a bundle of envelopes, tied together with a single piece of twine. Draco snatched them from his grasp and untied the knot. "Hey!" Blaise scowled.

"They're hers!" Draco snapped back. Blaise narrowed his eyes and continued rummaging around whilst the others piled into the room.

Minutes later, Draco sighed and tossed the envelopes onto her bed saying, "Nothing." Suddenly, a green blur shot past Pansy's ear and she screamed, batting away whatever had just zoomed past her.

"What, is that?" Theo asked, staring at the green dragon who'd landed on top of the bundle of items.

"A Christmas present," Draco muttered, trying to shoo away the green dragon model.

"I've seen that before," Blaise murmured, "Like years ago. Where -"

"I used to have one when I was a kid," Draco said shortly, "Just -" but the dragon had pulled out a small scrap of parchment and had dropped it onto Blaise's lap. With a roar of harmless orange flames, it took off again and soared out of the open door.

"What's it say?" Pansy murmured, everyone huddling closer around Blaise. Draco leant down and squinted at the writing he recognised as Hermione's. It comprised of four columns headed "Destroyed", "Found and undestroyed", "Known" and "Possible". Under the 'destroyed' heading were the items: "Tom Riddle's Diary" and "Marvolo Gaunt's Ring". There was only one item under the "Found and undestroyed" category, and that was "Salazar Slytherin's Locket". Nothing was under the "Known" category but quite a few things were jotted down under "Possible", including "Helga Hufflepuff's cup?", "Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem?" and "Godric Gryffindor's _?".

"Merlin's beard," Ginny murmured, "There's loads!"

"Where do go to keep a low profile?" Theo murmured wonderingly.

"I think I know where they could be..." Ginny uttered into the silence. Crookshanks mewed loudly.

"Where?" Pansy asked.

"I can't tell you," Ginny said firmly, not meeting their eyes.

"Oh for fuck sake Ginny!" Draco said angrily.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just you can't know. I'll take you," Ginny said, nodding at Draco, "But the rest of you'll have to stay here."

"Fine by me," Theo said, surrendering with his hands.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for then?" Draco asked, heading for the door. Hermione scanned the untidy room before spotting exactly what she was looking for and stooping low to pick up Hermione's beaded bag. Shouldering it, she ran out after Draco, calling "Cover for us!" to the others. Pansy sighed, shaking her head.

"Wait up!" She called to the blond boy who was storming off ahead.

"We've already waisted enough time," he spat, "The last thing I need is for you to slow me down."

"In case you hadn't realised, I am the one in charge here as I am the only one who has the slightest idea on where they might be," Ginny said crossly. Draco spun around angrily and said, "Just because your Hermione's best mate does not mean I have to listen to you!"

"Yeah well sod off then. I can apparate there on my own," Ginny snapped back. Draco thought furiously before realising that he was in a losing position. Therefore, he simply sneered at her and walked on, quickly.

Draco was thinking that their unformed plan was going creditably well until a tall figure rounded the corner. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall's shrill voice sounded. Her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines. "We were..." Draco began, trying to explain why they weren't in the great hall. "We were..." He coasted around for words.

"Taking Hermione back up to the head dorms," Ginny cut in effortlessly. McGonagall and Draco turned to focus their attention on her. "She's caught flu or whatever, doesn't want the whole school to know."

"Why isn't she in the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked severely.

"Says its too cold and she wants to stay by the fire," she replied back.

"Hmm, very well," McGonagall sighed, striding past them. Draco smirked, silently impressed.

Once she was out of sight and earshot, they backtracked and walked to the large front doors, heaving one of them open. "That was a decent excuse," Draco began, "Before she realises that Hermione is nowhere to be seen in the castle."

"By which time we will be miles away," Ginny snapped, taking the lead and almost running towards the iron gates, Hermione's handbag swinging from her shoulder.

"That's Hermione's," Draco said suddenly from behind her.

"How observant of you," Ginny sneered back.

"She takes it everywhere with her. What's in it?" He asked, curious to know.

"She takes it everywhere with her in case she ever needs to run away or escape. Inside is a second wardrobe of clothes, easily enough for three people, rations, a small amount of muggle and wizarding money and whatever else she finds necessary. There's probably a first aid kit and potions bag in there too," Ginny said, as if to prove something. Draco stared.

"It's tiny," Draco stated.

"Undetectable extension charm," Ginny said, smirking.

"Bit cautious much," Draco muttered, eyeing the tiny survival bag.

"No one died from caution!" Ginny snapped.

"Famous last words," Draco hissed quietly. Ginny ignored him.

Just when Ginny was getting just about sick of Draco's snide comments, they'd reached the iron gates and were slipping out through them. Ginny outstretched her hand, chilly wind whipping her hair. Draco looked at it, almost repulsively. "Just take it, Draco," Ginny sighed. When he did not, Ginny grabbed his hand tightly in frustration, causing him to wince in pain and not prepare himself for the sudden sensation of being sucked down a plug hole and the innocent "pop!" And they were gone. An owl screeched loudly into the night and the wind swept through the grounds and forbidden forest, removing any traces of the two students being there.

...

"No more!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Please stop! Please just stop no STOP!"

"Tell me where they are you insolent bitch!" The other woman screamed back. She smacked the smaller girl across the face, furiously. "CRUCIO!" She yelled.

"You'll never find them! Never!" The girl choked, grinning sardonically, "You'll rot in hell knowing you failed!"

"You bitch," breathed the older woman, increasing the intensity of the curse before turning and stalking out of the cell. Hermione lay there, breathing hard and covered in blood. She looked at the generous dinner she'd been given - rather thrown through the bars. A scrap of bread, stale but enough to keep her alive. She reached out for the bread, feeling hungry but it was snatched from her outstretched fingertips by a scurrying of tiny little feet. "Hey!" Hermione called angrily as the rat took her bread and scurried off. She would've ran after it but her muscles ached too much. They couldn't starve her anyway, there'd be more food. Curling up, she tried to ignore the pattering of rat feet in the opposite corner and steal a few hours of deserved sleep.

 **A/N Can't think of much to put here but as always, please review and come back in two weeks for another chapter!**


	33. Ch32 - Kreacher

**A/N Hello again viewers! I just want to say a massive thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: Nikhil Malfoy, KissMiInk, Jaybat and TheQuietAwakening. I really enjoyed reading them and listening to your views. I never really know what to put in the A/Ns so let's get right into the story.**

Chapter 32 - Kreacher

They landed hard in a darkening street, dimly lit by a few, flickering orange lamp posts. The dingy light cast ghostly shadows all around them. Once Draco's eyes had adjusted, he noticed a row of houses right in front of him. He was just about to open his mouth to ask where exactly they were, and to make a snide remark about Potter hiding in a desolate, dingy building, when Ginny snapped, "Obscuro!" in a very rushed tone. Draco blanched, immediately engulfed in the black blindfold which had just appeared over his eyes. "What the hell Ginny?" He asked furiously, about to rip the thing off but Ginny batted his hand away, hissing "The less you see the better! If You Know Who interrogates you about this then I don't want you being able to tell him anything! You hear me?" Draco made a face but dropped his hands, supposing that this was probably for the best. He heard her mutter something and then blanched again. It sounded as if the buildings in front were falling and he backed away feverishly, waving his arms about wildly and trying to get a sense of what was happening. "Shut it!" Ginny hissed, then out of nowhere she grabbed his wrist rather uncomfortably tight and dragged him forwards.

Once inside, she muttered, "You can take that thing off now," indicating towards the blindfold. His hand instantly made contact with his skull as he ripped the black fabric off, tossing it into the air and watching it disappear into nothingness. Then he took a good long stare at his surroundings. He looked to be in some sort of old style furnished hallway, dimly lit by gas lamps on the peeling wallpapered wall and a dusty chandelier overhead. At the far end of the corridor, he noticed a large portrait of a woman who seemed to be sleeping. He opened his mouth but Ginny put a finger firmly to her lips, nodding her head at the portrait. Draco shut his mouth, confused. To the side of the portrait was a very dusty staircase. If it hadn't been so thick with dust, it may have appeared as grand for a town house. In front of him stood a troll leg, which was seemingly being used as an umbrella stand which Ginny carefully hung her cloak upon. Draco kept his on, glancing at the peeling walls and thin carpet. This house, wherever it was, looked pretty abandoned.

He followed the redhead along the hall and through a door to a significantly larger room, much less dusty but still ridden with cobwebs. A long wooden table stretched from one end of the room to the other, wooden chairs tucked in under it and just behind the table, skulking behind a dresser stood, "Kreacher." Ginny had voiced in an undertone after spotting the elderly looking elf. Draco stared at the elf, who was wearing what looked to be a loathsome but tired expression. A torn, ragged cloth hung from his shoulders which may have once been a pillowcase but was now a dirty rag. He'd never paid any attention to house elves, other than Dobby. "Mistress won't be happy," muttered the elf, feet shuffling across the floor as he walked. "Blood traitor in the house, no, mistress is not pleased. Kreacher to be punished, what should be done?" The elf cursed, head down.

"Kreacher!" Ginny said loudly, addressing the elf, which did not look up. "Kreacher where is everyone?" She asked firmly.

"The blood traitor is talking," muttered Kreacher, glaring at the floor.

"Hey! Kreacher," Draco said in a dangerous tone, "Don't call her -"

"A Black," Kreacher said, surprised and staring up at the platinum haired boy with something remarkably like awe. Draco fell silent. Ginny looked between them. "I'm a Malfoy..." Draco began warily.

"My Mistress' niece's son, if Kreacher is right. A pureblood, loyal and good. Mistress would be proud," Kreacher said to himself.

"I don't care what your mis-" Draco began but Ginny stamped on his foot.

"What he means is he's wondering where everyone is," Ginny said hurriedly, directing her speech at the elf who looked mutinously up at her.

"Everyone?" Kreacher asked.

"The people who're usually here," Ginny clarified, avoiding the words 'The Order'.

"Answer her," Draco said after Kreacher didn't seem keen on replying.

"They left after the death of the blood traitor headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Agreed it was unsafe to prolong their meetings here when the loyal death eater purebloods knew about this house," Kreacher said stonily.

"The Order?" Draco asked, as if a lightbulb had just been switched on at the back of his mind. Ginny sighed.

"Yes," she confessed, "This is - was - their meeting place." An odd, dark part of Draco said firmly that he should curse Ginny and find out from this elf everything he could about the order. He should search it, strip the house clean of any evidence. But he ignored this irritating voice in his brain and focused on the marks on the scorch floor. He had to find Hermione, and to do that he needed help and if that help was from Saint Potter himself then so be it.

Kreacher had clambered onto the table and had grabbed Draco's wrist, who tried and failed to snatch it back. "Get off me," he snapped to the elf, batting it away with his other hand.

"A Black is here, a pure Black. Why are you contaminating your blood with this blood traitor?" Kreacher seethed with a painfully tight grip on his wrist, "Mistress would not be happy, not at all!" He yanked his wrist back and stared in disgust at the elf.

"What I'm doing is my business, Kreacher," Draco snapped coldly, to which Kreacher glowered and looked away. However he looked back and grasped his wrist again, tugging him down with immense force. "Stupid elf get off!" Draco fumed, tugging away from it. Kreacher yanked at his collar and just as Ginny was stepping forward, about to pull the elf off, Kreacher drew out Draco's chain and inspected the ring on it. "Don't touch that," Draco said in a deadly voice, pushing Kreacher away from him and tucking the glinting ring out of sight. "Kreacher is seeing that ring before," Kreacher murmured, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" Snapped Draco.

"Master Regulus is bringing that ring to me after stealing it from my Mistress. Years upon years I've looked at that ring but then it was taken by Mr Lucius Malfoy and I is never seeing it again," Kreacher said in a crumbling, deflated voice.

"Nonsense," Draco said in a furious tone, "You must be talking of another ring. This is mine. Now if you don't mind we're in a bit of a hurry, elf." And he patted his shirt down where the ring was for good measure. Ginny drummed her fingers upon the dusty tabletop and waited for the air to clear. "Kreacher," she began clearly and confidently, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Harry Potter or Ron Weasley recently have you?" Kreacher narrowed his wide eyes and muttered, "blood traitors." Draco looked skywards exasperatedly before demanding Kreacher to answer. Kreacher looked at him and said angrily, "The blood traitors were here for a couple of weeks, trying to find my Master's private belongings!"

Draco glanced at Ginny before saying, "Which was...?" Kreacher went cross eyed before spitting out something. "What?" Draco asked.

"Master's locket!" Kreacher spat angrily. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I thought they'd already found that," she said confused, visualising the list in her brain.

"My Master is replacing the real one with a fake and keeping the real one to himself, but Mr Mundungus Fletcher stoles it! He is stealing my Master's things in the night and is selling them to filthy traitors and purebloods! So Mr Potter is findings Mundungus and asks Kreacher to brings him here so he does, and Mundungus is saying he sold the locket to our Minister for Magic," Kreacher finished, eyes wary.

Draco edged over to Ginny and asked in an undertone, "Isn't that Umbridge?"

"Yeah, it is," Ginny sighed. She turned to Kreacher and asked, "So did they get the locket back?"

"They is getting it back, yes. They is stealing it from the ministry itself. But the death eaters is comings here after them and they is leaving a hurried note for me to keep and they is apparating far away. Kreacher is being left specific instructions not to let anyone see the letter unless they are you Miss Weasley, or their mudblood friend Granger," Kreacher said, sounding almost retired.

"What did you just call her?" Draco demanded quietly, wand drawn and venom coursing through his veins.

"Not now," Ginny hissed, but Draco had dived for the elf and hit it's scrawny head with the palm of his hand. "Draco NO!" Ginny screeched, grabbing Draco's collar and yanking him away from the elf, who'd let out a high pitched yelp and staggered backwards. Draco was still trembling.

"Apologise!" He spat, glaring at the elf.

"Kreacher is sorry, sir, he is not meaning to cause offence," Kreacher said earnestly. Draco lowered his wand slightly, but did not pocket it.

"Could we see the note then?" Asked Ginny, her patience trickling away like water cupped in her bare hands. Kreacher muttered something incoherent before disappearing off through a side door. Draco looked at Ginny, waiting. "This better be worth my time," Draco hissed in her ear. Ginny bit her lip.

The elf returned a couple of minutes later, a scrap of parchment in hand. Kreacher passed it up to Ginny, avoiding Draco's gaze, who took it out of his bony grasp. Ginny read the note quickly, allowing Draco to read over her shoulder. It read, in an untidy scrawl:

"If you're reading this now, then your probably needing to find us. We really hope you will never need to read this but in case you do, we've left instructions with the faithful bird.

Hope this helps."

"The faithful bird?" Draco asked incredulously, "Merlin Potter's even more stupid than I gave him credit for. How the hell is this supposed to help?"

"It must mean something!" Ginny said frustratedly.

"Well, he's your boyfriend!" Draco said, somewhat aggravated.

"I'm trying to think! Faithful bird. What birds do we know? Hedwig? She's faithful," Ginny said in heated thought.

"She's with them," Draco pointed out, "Have you got an owl?"

"Neither Errol nor Pigwidgeon are hardly what one would call 'faithful,'" Ginny said, "Who else is there?"

"Could it be like a metaphor or something? You ever talked about birds? Is it a place even, or a pub?" Draco asked encouragingly, but Ginny just shook her head.

"Think!" She told herself, "Faithful to who? What are you if your faithful?"

"Always turn up when the owner calls? Could it be a magical bird?" Draco asked.

"Magical... Dumbledore had a phoenix. That's a bird right?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Um, yeah," Draco said awkwardly, feeling a rush of guilt at the name. "Yeah and they're incredibly faithful and loyal."

"Brilliant!" Ginny squealed. They stood for a moment, Ginny grinning.

"Call it then," Draco said irritably. Ginny' face fell. "You can call it right?" He asked but felt a surge of powerlessness when she shook her head. "Well how the fuck do you propose on finding it?!" He roared, banging his fist on the table and unsettling a small poof of dust.

"Well where could it've gone? After he dies I mean," Ginny inquired calmly.

"Anywhere really," Draco said, "Phoenix's usually inhabit forests so it could well be in the forbidden forest."

"Harry once summoned it, back when I was in first year. Dumbledore said that he must've shown great loyalty to have been able to summon Fawkes," Ginny thought aloud.

"Fawkes?" Draco asked, momentarily confused.

"Dumbledore's phoenix," Ginny clarified. Draco nodded.

"So we show it loyalty? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, infuriated.

"Why do you expect me to know?!" Ginny retorted.

"Your the Gryffindor!"

"Not the Ravenclaw!"

"That much is clear already!"

"Fine, we find a Ravenclaw then!" Ginny said angrily.

"Who exactly would help me find my supposed enemy, in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

"That's easy. Besides, she probably already knows," Ginny said, heart rate returning to a steady beat, breathing becoming even. Draco shrugged and followed her out of the room and back down the corridor. "So what, back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked as Ginny unhooked her cloak from the troll leg and threw it over herself.

"Yep," Ginny replied, opening the door to a rush of cold wind. "Oh, nearly forgot. Obscuro!" And the familiar black fabric covered Draco's eyes once again. Ginny closed the door behind them and took a hold of his wrist, leading him outside and suddenly, without any kind of warning, Draco felt himself lurch headlong down a tiny invisible tube and heard the familiar 'pop'.

...

They reappeared instantaneously and Draco staggered to the floor, throwing the blindfold off of his face and knowing it'd disappeared from the absence of it hitting the ground. He grimaced as he felt mud oozing between his fingers and pushed himself up off of the ground, scowling at Ginny. "You could've warned me when we were going," he said angrily but Ginny merely smirked.

"Ruins the fun then doesn't it," she replied coolly. Draco looked up at her and was dumbfounded that she wasn't even looking at him, but down at something in her arms. "Found it," Ginny said happily, turning around. Draco saw that the thing in her arms had been Hermione's bag, and the thing she was waving in front of her was - "No way is that what I think it is," he breathed, standing up straight and inspecting the flowing fabric.

"Umm... Hermione hasn't... told you?" She asked edgily, and had Draco not been so transfixed on the material then he would have spotted the red tint in her cheeks. "Merlin Ginny these are so rare! Where did you find one?" He asked in awe.

"It's Harry's," she mumbled. He narrowed his eyes and his head shot up to meet hers.

"Obviously Potter would have an invisibility cloak. If anyone would, it'd be him wouldn't it. Explains a lot really doesn't it. I wondered how none of the teachers ever spotted him and Weasel sneaking out to break rules. Well now it all makes sense!" He said, not even bothering to doubt that it was Harry's. Obvious, now he came to think about it. "So that's how you threw the snowballs right?" Draco asked, referring to Christmas Eve. Ginny nodded. Draco shook his head and they began to walk through the foggy darkness towards the castle. Ginny distinctly heard him mutter "cheats" under his breath.

Upon reaching the door, Ginny put her hand out in front of Draco and raised a finger to her lips. He glanced at her and she threw the cloak over the pair of them. The pair of them then pushed the door open a crack and peered through, hoping that no teachers would be nearby. Clearly luck was on their side as not a soul was inside - ghost or living. They crept into the entrance hall and pushed the door shut, which banged loud enough for their hearts to freeze. They glanced around with bated breath. Still, there was no one was insight.

Moving around the castle was a lot harder than Ginny had anticipated. Draco was a good five or six inches taller than her and he had to stoop slightly so that their toes wouldn't be visible. And then there was the slight flaw that they didn't actually know where they were going. Draco decided to voice this concern when Ginny had turned around to look behind her on one of the staircases. "Where are we heading, might I ask?" Draco hissed uncomfortably, fully aware that every moment they spent wasting was another Hermione spent suffering. "Um..." Ginny mumbled.

"Ravenclaw common room right? Do you even know where it is?" Draco asked in a belittling manner, causing Ginny to redden slightly. She stayed silent to which Draco took as a no. "Follow me," Draco said irritably, and headed up the flight of stairs. Ginny begrudgingly followed, almost jogging to keep up with Draco's quick strides under the cloak.

At the top of the fourth set of stairs, Draco flung out an arm and skidded to a halt. Ginny crashed into him and he stumbled forward, nearly toppling off the moving stairs. "What -!" Ginny hissed, about to inquire on why he'd stopped but Draco kicked her in the shin to make her shut up and nodded in front of him. Ginny looked in the direction he was indicating and held her breath, staring into a pair of yellow, lamp like eyes. Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, was perched at the top of the banister, looking directly at them. Draco and Ginny were both thinking the same thing. Did the cloak work on cats? Mrs Norris mewed loudly and stared penetratingly hard at the spot they were hidden, as if trying to spot any kind of movement.

A whole, frustratingly long minute passed before the dusty coloured cat turned and walked away, tail held high. Ginny let out a breath as Draco muttered, "Wish someone would just give that cat a good kicking." They set off again and at last, after passing nobody else, they'd reached the staircase to Ravenclaw tower. They shrugged off the cloak here and Ginny stuffed it into Hermione's bag. There'd be no need for the cloak up this staircase as everyone would be either in the common room or asleep. In any case, it was getting rather stuffy under the cloak.

After their ascend up the spiral stone staircase, Draco and Ginny both stared at the door in front of them. It had no handle. Instead, a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle was placed on the door. The moonlight glinting off of the eagle's gleaming eyes made it look like it was stirring. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "Do you know the password?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head and grasped the knocker, before cautiously knocking the door with it. The beak of the eagle opened a crack. "I am in the beginning of sorrow and sadness. You will find me in happiness also. You will find me in sun and stars but not in moon. I am in summer and spring but not in autumn or winter. Who am I?" The knocker asked.

"What?" Draco asked after a long silence.

"They have riddles?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure McGonagall gave them a password too, at the start of term," Draco said in disbelief.

"Maybe they have both?" Ginny asked. They continued to look at the knocker, frustration painted across each of their faces.

"Can we hear it again please?" Ginny asked, and the eagle repeated its question. "In the beginning of sorrow and sadness," Ginny wondered, "No idea. Depression?"

"Look we really need to get in!" Draco said frustratedly to the door, but it didn't budge.

"But depression isn't in happiness. What's in sadness and happiness Draco?"

"I don't know! Bloody emotions or whatever!" He retorted.

"In sun and stars but not moon. Maybe it's like a chemical. In summer and spring. What if it's a sound, or symbol like... I don't know, something smart people know."

"Ginny, just shut up!"

"I'm trying to think!"

"That's what your head's for!"

"Stop sounding so s... so stubborn!"

"I'm not. Wait. No that's too easy. What happens if we get it wrong?" He asked Ginny. She shrugged so he turned to the knocker and asked, "Is it the letter 'S'.

"Well done, and the password?" The eagle asked. Draco stopped congratulating himself immediately. He looked dumbly at Ginny.

"Don't ask me," she said, "I know the Gryffindor one."

"Well are they linked in any way?" Draco asked.

"Um... I mean it's just been changed back to its original one from the start of term," she suggested.

"Helpful. Hang on... Hermione said something about... about them all meaning something. What was it again?" He asked, kicking the heel of his shoe on the floor irritably.

"The Gryffindor one means courage or something in Latin. Aren't you meant to know the passwords, being head boy?"

"I don't remember them! And it's McGonagall that makes them. If yours means courage then surely this one is something Ravenclawish in Latin. Like smartness."

"Smart, wisdom, intelligence, could be anything," Ginny listed.

"Know any Latin?" Draco asked.

"No," Ginny replied.

"Well this is useless!" Draco said angrily. He was about to start hammering on the door when Ginny hissed, "Do you really want to answer to the whole of Ravenclaw house?" Draco glowered at her.

"I know a bit of Latin but not a lot," Draco said after a few seconds.

"Anything useful?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No," Draco sighed whilst shaking his head, "Dobby taught me when I was a kid... Dobby knows Latin." His eyes suddenly widened.

"Draco what are you -" Ginny started to say but Draco had snapped his fingers and instantly Dobby the house elf had appeared before them with a deafening crack. "What -?" She began again but Draco glared at her and said, "Dobby, do you know Latin?"

"Of course Sir, Dobby is knowing lots of Latin Sir," Dobby said eagerly in his high pitched voice.

"What's smart in Latin?" He asked hurriedly.

"There are many translations, Sir. Dobby is wondering why you is by the Ravenclaw tower, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Never mind that Dobby, just tell me what one translation is!" Draco said as calm as he could as Ginny just stood back, dumbfounded.

"Scitus, Sir."

"Scitus!" Draco said to the knocker. It didn't budge. "Um... intelligent?"

"That would be intelligens, Sir," Dobby said, confused.

"Intelligens?" Draco asked the knocker but to no effect. "This will never work!" Draco stormed angrily, turning to Ginny in a defeated manner.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted, causing Draco to turn on his heel and punch the wall beside him. "Hey we'll just find another way in," Ginny said. Dobby looked up at the pair of them and stepped forward, timidly.

"Sorry, Sir, but is Sir and Miss trying to get into the Ravenclaw tower?" Dobby asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Well Sir and Miss should have said so! Dobby is being a smart elf, he is knowing things, Sir and Miss," Ginny and Draco both looked at him, "And he is being -"

"Sorry, Dobby, but did you just say you know the password?" Draco asked the elf, looking him firmly in the eye.

"Of course, I'm an elf!" Dobby replied. The two of them looked at him, waiting.

"Well?" Draco asked, impatiently.

"Oh! Dobby is sorry Sir. The password is being sapientia," Dobby replied. And almost instantly, the door opened.

Ginny's eyes flitted between the open door to Draco, who was standing in plain view of the common room, before diving at him and pushing him out of late night Ravenclaws' eyes. "Wh-" Draco began but Ginny had already thrown the cloak over him and Dobby had disappeared with a further deafening CRACK! Carefully, she stuck her head around the door and kept her ears open for the slightest noise of movement. Draco looked at the redhead with baited breath. What if someone chucked them out? He hadn't thought of that. He waited for Ginny to do something, say something even. "Clear," she said after a pause and Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He ripped off the cloak and gripped it in his hand, following Ginny into the circular room.

He was instantly hit by a rush of cold air and he looked around. It was definitely the airiest room he'd ever been in in Hogwarts. In front of him were armchairs and tables stacked high with books. Bookshelves lined the walls, spilling with more books and in front of him stood a life size statue of who he could only assume was Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Beside it was an archway which Ginny was already heading through and climbing the spiral staircase beyond. He could hear her shoes clattering up the stone slabs. "Wait down there," she called and he winced at how her voice echoed loudly in the stairwell.

Shrugging, he settled himself against one of the arched windows and gazed out towards the black mass which was the lake. He thought back to when the world had been simpler and he was in one of the small boats, paddling across the lake as a first year. He sighed and lifted his gaze to the snowcapped mountains and the circle of owls in the sky, and then even further so he could see the moon, a dazzling white glare of light in the sky. Somewhere, most likely his house, he knew Hermione could see that same moon, twinkling innocently in the sky, watching all the terrors happening down below.

...

Squinting through her own blood, a hundred miles away, a small figure sat in the corner of a dungeon, looking up at the moon shining down through a small, barred gap in the ceiling. "Night Draco," she murmured quietly, knowing he could see the moon too. She hadn't managed to fall asleep yet. Not with an empty stomach. Starved and shivering, Hermione tried to ignore the scurrying noises of the rats, tried not to think that Draco hadn't discovered that she was missing yet, and instead willed herself to fall asleep.

 **A/N I love Dobby, he's such a good elf. Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter and that it wasn't dull. Do say if you're finding the story boring so far and I'll try to make it better. That's all then, bye and see you all two Tuesdays time!**


	34. Ch33 - Bird Song

**A/N sorry for the slight delay guys, just finished writing it. This chapter has slightly less words than the previous ones but I hope it's still alright. I'd just like to congratulate every single person who read this story over the last two weeks. There has been 2305 views over the past few weeks, 721 on the Tuesday the last chapter was released which is hundreds more than I've had in a day before. Saying that, I'd like to thank the 396 people who read this story in the past two weeks! You're what keeps the story going. Also found it slightly funny that this was the biggest jump in views I've ever had and only one of you reviewed but that doesn't matter. Thank you JayBat for reviewing! All I'd like to say is please review if you have time and enjoy the following chapter.**

Chapter 33 - Bird Song

Not too long later, Ginny came clattering back down the stone staircase and behind her emerged an exhausted looking girl in a fluffy, pale blue dressing gown and yellow slippers. Draco wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste, taking in her untidy mane of knotty, blonde curls. "Loony Lovegood?" Draco mouthed at Ginny with a dead expression. The youngest Weasley narrowed her eyes at him and smiled at Luna, who'd just sat herself down on one of the deep blue armchairs. Draco drew a sharp intake of breath and prepared to sacrifice his ears until he'd gotten the answer they were looking for. Anything to get Hermione back. "Hello Draco," Luna said brightly, contrasting to how tired she looked.

"Evening," Draco said dryly back.

"Draco, do you want to find Fawkes or not?!" Snapped Ginny so suddenly that Draco actually jumped. He glared mutinously back at her and took a seat opposite Luna. "Ginny has told me you're looking for Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, is that right?" Luna asked in her dreamy manner. Draco nodded. "And it's urgent?" She asked. He nodded again. "Do tell me if I'm mistaken, but aren't you dating Hermione? Where is she?" Luna probed. Draco clasped his hands tightly, locking his fingers together and wondering how she knew all of this. It was as though she could read him like a book. Blood pumped through his veins furiously. How many people could they risk telling?

After what seemed like an age later, Ginny looked at Draco, who nodded. "Yes, Hermione is dating Draco but she's been recently taken by the death eaters, presumably to get information. We can't go alone to get Hermione back obviously and we thought that Harry could help. Because he's Harry," Ginny explained, but Luna looked horrified.

"Hermione's been snatched? Oh the poor girl! She was a very good friend. Quite opinionated I must admit but, oh she never should've been snatched," Luna said in a sympathetic voice. Draco felt a rush of anger at how lightly the Ravenclaw appeared to be taking this. Noticing this, Ginny quickly said, "So we need you to help us, Luna, help us get her back."

"Hmm," the Ravenclaw hummed, "I thought the Order weren't in contact with Harry. How do you suppose on finding him?"

"He's left information on where he is with Fawkes," Ginny clarified quickly, taking in a deep breath. Draco took another intake of breath. How much were they trusting this girl with? The note was specifically for Ginny and Hermione. If Potter wanted Loony to know, he would've said.

"The phoenix?" Luna clarified. Both Ginny and Draco nodded. Draco stifled a yawn and watched mutinously as Luna pondered, painfully slowly.

Finally the blonde yawned, "Wild phoenix's tend to live out in either the mountains or the forest. Fawkes will most likely be soaring over the forbidden forest. Have you ever summoned a Phoenix before?"

"Harry has, in his second year," Ginny replied quickly.

"Hmm, well I'm not an expert on Phoenixes myself, although I do know a lot about nargles. You say Harry summoned one in his first year?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Second," Ginny clarified quickly and Luna nodded.

"Who cared if she knew about nargles?" Draco thought furiously, "What even are nargles?"

"Well, it's quite simple really isn't it," she carried on dreamily. Both Draco and Ginny looked at her, impatient and breath held. "You have to prove yourself worthy of it," she smiled. Draco took a further sharp intake of breath, furiously and stared at her.

"I don't think you quite get it, Lovegood. My girlfriend is most likely being tortured and we come to you to find our only chance of finding two idiots who Ginny thinks will be helpful, and you tell us to be worthy? What in Salazar's damn name is that supposed to mean huh? Answer that!" Draco demanded, spitting with rage. Ginny winced and looked towards the ceiling where the entire Ravenclaw house were sleeping.

"I am terribly sorry for you and poor Hermione too, Draco, truly I am. But if this is the path you are taking then I'm afraid I can't help you much. My dad may know some more about Phoenixes than I do but he's currently traveling in Sweden, searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It's extremely rare. Now unless you're going to accio it from the midst of the forest or you want me to spend a few days researching it then you're going to have to prove yourselves to it," Luna said, in a somewhat final tone, "I'll come down with you if you wish."

"No, get some sleep Luna, we'll sort this out," Ginny smiled, turning to Draco. He was silently fuming in the chair he was perched on, clenching and unclenching his fists. Luna said goodnight in her friendly manner and skipped back up the stairs to bed. The other two turned to exit, hearts heavier than when they'd first come in.

As soon as they'd left and shut the door behind them, Draco swore loudly. "Well that was a bloody waste of time," he seethed furiously.

"There's no use getting worked up about it, we'll just have to -"

"Ginny it's been twelve hours at least since she was taken! Twelve! And we're no closer to breaking her out than we were when we found out!"

"I don't know who else will know how to find this bird. If only Dumbledore could just come back and tell us. If only he'd come back as a ghost," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, pity he never left a painting," Draco said bitterly, words cutting through the air like a knife. They both shook their heads and made their way down the spiral staircase.

They were just debating where to go now when Draco walked headlong into something very hard. And the hard something moved. Draco sprang backwards as if he'd been electrified and his eyes slowly traveled up the large thing he'd hit. Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Mr Malfoy," the oily voice of their old potions master spoke. In the tired and furious state they'd been in, they'd left the cloak in Hermione's bag.

Snape stood, tall and greasy haired in a long, sweeping black dressing gown, eyes narrowed and full of cold confusion. "Pro-Professor," Draco stuttered, more surprised than anything else. But Ginny, who wasn't to know that Snape was in the Order and thought that he was a cold blooded murder, looked up at her teacher in utter disgust and spat, "What the hell are you doing here? Murderer." Snape's complexion turned to a mixture between cold anger and regret as he stared down his hooked nose at the girl. Draco had frozen, eyes flitting between the two of them. Snape's cold, black eyes returned to Draco's and he opened his mouth to speak. "What are you doing roaming the corridors this late at night?" He asked coldly.

Draco narrowed his eyes and said coolly, "We were walking."

"Obviously," he said back.

"And we were just..."

"Go on," Snape spoke in his greasy voice.

"We were -" Draco began but was lost for words.

"Tell me, Draco. What are you doing wandering around the entrance to Ravenclaw tower in the dead of night with," he nodded at Ginny, "A Gryffindor whom I believed you were... enemies with?" Snape finished softly. Draco clicked his tongue. "I could of course go to the headmistress," Snape continued in his silky voice.

"No," Draco said in earnest. He glanced at Ginny before looking hard into his late professor's eyes and saying, very confidently, "We need your help."

Snape raised his eyebrows at that. Ginny looked aghast and began to say, "He's a murderer -!" But stopped when Draco kicked the side of her ankle angrily.

"He's not!" Draco said angrily.

"Of course he is!" Ginny said, face going a shade of angry red.

"He's -"

"He killed Dumbledore!"

"I was the one who disarmed Dumbledore that night! Do not bring him into this!"

"But -"

"He's helping me learn Occlumency to fight off the Dark Lord. He's on our side!" Draco snapped hotly. That shut Ginny up.

"Professor," Draco began, "You made a promise to my mother to help me did you not?" Snape bowed his head, "Well now we really need your help."

"Draco, you're not seeing Miss Weasley are you?" Snape asked in a deadly hiss.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at Ginny in a confused manner.

"In an... intimate sort of -"

"What?!" Ginny and Draco both said loud enough to attract some portraits' attention, aghast.

"Definitely not!" Draco retorted.

"Never! Ew!" Ginny said in a disgusted tone, pretending to vomit. Snape nodded. Then his face grew cold.

"Are you seeing Miss Granger?" He asked. Ginny's jaw dropped whereas Draco's hardened.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Draco replied coolly back.

"Draco! After all I've told you!" Snape thundered quietly as to not wake the entire castle.

"Are you going to help us or not?!" Draco said furiously. They'd already waisted hours. Hermione could be suffering beyond sanity levels right now and he was having a chat with his mentor.

"I am not helping you when your putting yourself and her at risk!" Snape snarled, "Now I will be reporting the two of you to Professor McGonagall in the morning -"

"Don't, professor!" Draco said shortly, tapping his foot and looking nervously around.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked coldly, "I believe I am in charge here -"

"I don't know what's going on here but you are definitely NOT in charge!" Ginny retorted shrilly, "Draco we need to go!"

"Where might that be exactly?" Snape asked coolly.

"None of your concern!" Ginny snarled but Snape had bent down so that his forehead was very close to Ginny's and was scowling at her menacingly. She stepped away slightly so that she didn't have to smell his breath but Snape was already spitting, "Just because I am not employed her doesn't mean you have the right to show me no respect!" Ginny stood, breathing hard and scowled at the greasy haired man. "Now hurry off back to your dorms this instant!" Snape hissed angrily.

"No," Draco said firmly. Both heads turned to face him, Snape straightening up.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said no! Hermione Granger, my girlfriend might I add, has been kidnapped by my aunt and your just standing in the middle of the staircase blocking our paths!" Draco hissed furiously. Snape's lips parted in surprised, giving him an almost human look about him and he looked between the two students, appearing to be thinking. "Will you help us?" Draco practically begged, staring hard at his former professor, head of house and mentor.

"Follow me," Snape said sternly and he led them down the flights of moving stairs, though the oak doors into the entrance hall and down the stone hallways into the dungeons. Cold air lapped at their bare ankles as they trapped deeper under the school until they were outside Snape's office, which he waved open with a swish of his wand.

He took a seat at his desk and conjured up two spares from midair, indicating his former students to sit. "What is it that you need?" Snape asked, noticing the pale, worried look in Draco's already pale complexion. Draco sighed in relief and glanced at Ginny's deadpan expression before replying.

"You can't tell anyone -"

"Can't tell - Draco has Professor McGonagall been informed?!" Snape demanded, shocked. He quickly flicked the door shut and Ginny flinched as the bolt slid into place. She glanced at Draco, praying he knew what he was doing.

"No she has not. And no one else will either. All adults do is stop us from doing what is right. We're looking for..." he was about to say 'Potter and Weasel' but restrained against it. What if he was questioned? "We're looking for Professor D-Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes," he said. Snape looked at them, puzzled and almost bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" The greasy haired man spat the words out like poison.

"Look are you going to tell us how to get the bird or not?" Ginny said at last, frustrated and aggravated, "The only way we can find and rescue Hermione is with Fawkes and us wasting time with you is getting us nowhere! You're sacked, Snape. You don't get paid to be here, you have to be here. The ministry's corrupt and the Order is on its last tether. If you have the decency then you'd bloody well tell us how to find Fawkes! It's the least you could do."

Both Snape and Draco turned to stare at her. Ginny was breathing hard, red hair windswept from apparating and she carried a tired look on her. Snape sniffed stiffly and nodded. "Why do you want to find the bird?" He asked dryly.

"Lest you know the better," muttered Draco, raising his eyes to make eye contact with him, his pale head bowed slightly. Snape nodded and leant back in his chair, considering the pair of them. "Fawkes was Dumbledore's Phoenix. A loyal bird. With any luck he'll be flying around the Forbidden Forest. Summoning it with magic won't work. It needs to be shown loyalty. Go to the tree line and think of the bird and it should come. If, that is, it thinks you are loyal enough," he spoke in a tired, weary voice. "You have two days to return to the castle before I tell McGonagall so you better make whatever you do quick," Snape snapped. Draco and Ginny both nodded and scooted their chairs across the stone floor, got up and hurried out muttering "Thanks."

Once the door had closed, Draco sighed, "It was that easy?" Ginny looked at him and shrugged.

"We've still got to actually call the bird," she muttered, "We could just do it in the morning -"

Draco turned right around and stared at her as if she were insane. "I'm not wasting any more time and if that means not sleeping for a couple of days then so be it. We're finding that bloody bird, then we can find Potter and then we can do what ever happens next. I'm not leaving her!"

"Draco I know it's just -"

"If you're tired then go! Go up to Gryffindor tower and pretend everything's fine! Pretend that Potter's going to come and save the day when the Dark Lord attacks. Pretend that everyone you care about will be fine and that the world will be back to normal. Pretend what you like! I won't! I'm going!" And he stormed off, a damp patch forming under his eye. He had to do something. Anything. Ginny shook her head and ran after him.

"Alright! You win, but I'm going with you. She's my friend too," the small redheaded girl said firmly. Draco rolled his eyes and hurried up the passage out of the cold dungeons.

The trek down to the forest edge was not fun. The wind was blowing hard and the rush of cold air made them shiver convulsively. The grass was damp with dew making their shoes and socks wet and the ground beneath them was slippery and uneven. Once or twice Draco nearly lost his footing and slid slightly on the dew, but he always regained his balance. Even outside the castle they couldn't make much noise in fear of waking Hagrid or his boarhound, Fang. The quiet was eerie and caused the hairs to stand up in his neck as he edged closer to the forest. He was no fool, Draco knew exactly what lurked in those trees. He'd been in there before, in his first year with Potter, Hermione and the Longbottom kid. That was the first time he'd lain eyes upon the Dark Lord himself, at eleven years old. At the end of the year he'd found out that it was in fact his old teacher, professor Quirrell, and that the Dark Lord had used his body to get around the place. He shivered again. The forest loomed nearer and he slowed down a fraction. "Think about Hermione," he told himself furiously and with a higher determination reached the tree line.

Ginny was next to him, staring into the blackness ahead. "Now what?" He asked, befuddled. Through the leaves he saw the stars, tiny pinpricks in the sky and hoped that calling Fawkes wouldn't be too hard.

"We've got to be loyal," said Ginny, as though this were merely as simple as saying ABC. Draco looked at her, blankly.

"We've got to think of Fawkes," he said, remembering what Snape had told them. They both furiously thought 'Fawkes'. Nothing happened. "What does he look like?" Draco asked frustratedly.

"Um... he's, I think he's a deep sort of fiery colour, beautiful plumage, sings pleasantly..." Ginny trailed off.

"So just an ordinary Phoenix," Draco confirmed. Ginny nodded. Draco didn't know why this surprised him. He supposed that, being Dumbledore's bird, it might have looked a little more significant.

He thought of what he sincerely hoped was Fawkes, and imagined the bird singing. "Are you even doing anything?" Draco asked Ginny in an aggravated tone after awhile.

"Of course I am!" Ginny snapped. Draco went back to thinking.

"Come on Fawkes," he muttered absentmindedly, "We need you. Come on!" Ginny noticed his muttering and glanced, unnoticed by him, sideways at him. He looked tense and under pressure, the sort of look a normal teenager might have when put on the spot in front of an entire class. But they were not normal teenagers. They were witches and wizards born from wizarding families and they were in the middle of a war and were constantly facing the fate of life or death. At the age of sixteen, Ginny was attempting to rescue her best friend from the heart of Voldemort's hideout when most normal teenagers that age would be studying hard for their N.E.W.T.s the following year or, in the case of muggles, their A levels. Well, at least she knew she'd be getting an O in defence in the dark arts once this was over with.

"Please," Draco breathed under his breath, willing the bird to come, "My girlfriend has been taken I need you to help me! PLEASE!" Draco burst out, shouting the last word. He wrenched his eyes open which had been clamped shut and looked around wildly. But the bird didn't come. "Draco," Ginny whispered but Draco stumbled away, furious.

"No! Don't touch me! I should've just gone as soon as she was taken! You - THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Draco roared, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Draco going on your own would have been a suicide mission!" Ginny retorted.

"I don't care! I'd die for her any day! I'd do anything to keep her safe! Anything! I love her! Don't you understand?!" Draco cried through gritted teeth.

"I know," Ginny said quietly, "I -" but then she stopped. She looked around her, up and into the forest. Draco heard it too. Music was sounding somewhere above them, an ear piercing single note getting louder and louder and louder until it had reached such a pitch that both Ginny and Draco had to shield their ears. A burst of flames emitted from a point above one of the trees near them illuminating the bird within, soaring towards them. "Fawkes," Draco murmured, wiping his cheeks in a daze.

The beautiful bird landed before them on the ground and shook its plumage, ruffling its feathers which were still glowing gold. Draco edged forward towards the bird and raised out his arm, tentatively. The Phoenix fluttered up onto his arm and landed, cutting into his in a painful grip. It bowed his head and Draco looked at it, taking in its beauty. Ginny gazed from over his shoulder. Then he shook himself and peered at the bird. "Now what?" He asked Ginny.

"Um..." she began but faltered. Now what indeed?

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?" He asked the bird clearly. Ginny smirked slightly at Draco using her boyfriend's name. The Phoenix ruffled his feathers importantly and twitched its tail. Draco glanced nervously at Ginny. "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?" He asked again and this time the bird practically leapt up and fluttered its tail feathers. Draco started to lose his patience. "Wait!" Ginny said suddenly and Draco turned to look at her, "I think it wants us to grab hold."

"Don't be ridiculous - we're much too heavy for a -" but then he remembered that Fawkes wasn't an ordinary bird. He looked at Ginny and a grin crept onto his face. Finally, they were getting somewhere. He took hold of Ginny's wrist in his right hand, and the Phoenix's glowing tail feathers in the other. They were surprisingly warm. Instantly, he felt a lightness wash through him and before he knew it, his feet had left the ground.

 **A/N And they're off! Can't wait to read any reviews you write, as always. Hope you all have an amazing two weeks and see you in two Tuesdays time!**


	35. Ch34 - St Potter & his Red Haired Friend

**A/N Okay. Firstly, I am so sorry I've not posted in weeks, I've been really busy lately and needed a break. Secondly, thank you to everyone who reviewed since my last post, greatly appreciated some of the ideas and all of the comments. Well, with that said, let's get back into the story.**

Chapter 34 - Saint Potter and His Famous Red Haired Friend

"Couldn't we have just used brooms?" Draco groaned. The sun was fully up now and both Ginny and Draco, having not slept in over twenty four hours, were beyond exhausted.

"Shut up about the God damn brooms Malfoy!" Ginny said exasperatedly, "I've already told you it doesn't work like that! The Phoenix needs to be carrying you!"

"We could just spellotape it to the broom," Draco muttered.

"No!" Ginny said firmly, "Besides, it can't be much further now. We're getting closer to ground, I can see trees."

It was true they were definitely losing height and now that they weren't surrounded by white clouds they could just make out the tops of the green trees below. Draco groaned loudly. Just because Fawkes had made them feel weightless did not stop the fact that his arm had been raised in the same position for at least seven hours. And it hurt, great Salazar it ached so bad. He tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position as best he could in midair - but it didn't help. If anything, it made it worse as Ginny was now telling him in a tone laced with fatigue to stop moving around so much.

He was pretty sure Ginny had dozed off earlier for a couple of hours whilst it was still dark but he hadn't been so lucky. It was one thing putting a charm on his grip on her wrist to make sure he didn't subconsciously let go. Putting the same charm on his grip on Fawkes - well he wasn't going to risk it. The ground was looming closer towards them by the second and for one, fleeting moment Draco was sure they were going to crash straight into the thick barrier of branches and leaves. He closed his eyes, flinching, ready for the impact. But it didn't come. Instead, Fawkes came to a light, elegant stop in midair so that both teens could land feet first on the ground.

After detaching himself from the bird and Ginny, Draco collapsed onto the leaf strew floor, not caring that he was getting filthy. He was so tired. No. He was exhausted, shattered, he wanted nothing more that to curl up and sleep but he knew that in the world they lived in, things didn't work like that. He rolled over and looked up at Ginny, who was leaning against a nearby tree, yawning and looking at some point in the trees. From the looks of things, they'd landed in a large forest. Sunlight was trickling through the trees casting bright patches of sunlight on the green and brown leaves. The ground was bone dry despite the light rain they'd flown through at around 4am. Not a creature was in sight, not even a mouse and, judging by the position of the sun, it was around midday.

Yawning and feeling like a dead weight, Draco hauled himself up and staggered to his feet, breathing heavily. He looked in a daze at Ginny again, who was busy looking around, curiously. Suddenly there was a dazzling flash of orange and gold tail feathers as Fawkes shot into the air. He let out a high pitched screeching sound and burst into a ball of flames, vanishing in a heartbeat. "NO!" Ginny yelled, but Fawkes had already apparated back to the Forbidden Forest - or wherever it was headed. Draco and Ginny exchanged fleeting stares of panic.

"Now what?!" Draco asked frantically after a moment, looking around wildly. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing but Hermione's bag for support. Ginny stood tense for a good ten seconds before dusting off her robes and saying, "Now we find Harry."

Finding Harry, wasn't as easy as they'd hoped. Looking around, they'd noticed that there wasn't a lit trail or a large arrow saying "Harry's here". Instead they blindly walked around, never straying too far from where Fawkes had taken them. They knew Fawkes would've dropped them near Harry but Ginny had been calling out his name for a good ten minutes and they'd gotten nowhere. "Damn his stupid wards!" Ginny burst out, kicking a pile of leaves frustratedly. Draco tried again to cast a spell to reveal any wards around him but either

Harry's wards were too strong or they really weren't anywhere near their camp. "And I thought Hermione was the only brains in their group," he muttered distinctly. Ginny scowled at him.

"Maybe we could just send up sparks?" Ginny suggested after searching relentlessly for a good fifteen minutes.

"Are you insane? The whole death eater community and every which and wizard who doesn't wish to die are on the lookout for strange activity. Sending up sparks would be like an invitation to Potter's funeral!" Draco said angrily, "And as much as I'd love to go to Saint Potter's funeral, I'd rather be able to live after the war and we all know how likely that'd be with the Dark Lord in control. So, we don't send up sparks."

"Uh, fine. Never knew you cared. Even if your girlfriend is muggleborn. HARRY POTTER!" Ginny yelled, "I mean it's not like your life would be awful if You Know Who won, look at your parents."

"Yeah well it's more Hermione's life on the line right now isn't it," Draco hissed.

"So you do care huh? Nice. HARRY POTTER! For Merlin's sake!" Ginny yelled.

They listened. And then, finally, a voice answered them.

"Ginny? Is that - Ron NO!" A voice yelled as Ron came bounding eagerly towards them.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled but stopped dead, eyes locked on Draco's cold grey ones. Harry came out from behind a tree and stared at the scene before him, face falling. "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Harry asked as calmly as he could but anger was coursing through his veins. Draco eyed Ron repulsively, hatred bubbling up inside him. Screw what he'd promised Ginny on the way here. He was going to rip that red headed idiot apart limb by limb.

"Ron before you overreact, Draco's here -" Ginny began but was cut off.

"Oh he's Draco now is he? HE'S A DEATH EATER! ARE YOU INSANE? YOU BROUGHT HIM TO OUR CAMP -"

"Ron calm -" Harry begun but Ron had lost it and threw himself at Draco. Unprepared, Draco staggered backwards onto the floor and a momentary look of panic crossed his face before it was replaced with hatred and he shoved at Ron to get him off. "Ron get off him!" Ginny shrieked.

"You ginger bastard Weasley!" Draco yelled, thumping Ron.

"What have you done with Hermione huh?!" Ron roared, spit flying everywhere.

"Maybe if you hadn't cheated on her she might still want to see you," Draco sneered, fuelling Ron's anger deliberately.

"Draco stop being such a prat!" Ginny said shrilly.

"Ginny I can't believe you brought Malfoy here, what have you done?!" Harry asked, scratching his forehead, head bowed.

"Just here me out!" Ginny tried but was drowned from the deafening yells coming from the two bickering boys. Both were on the floor rolling over each other and throwing punches here and there. "Right Weasel I don't particularly want to be here to tell the truth," Draco spat.

"Oh I bet you're just waiting to run back to daddy with information on exactly where Harry is," Ron said through bloody teeth.

"Shut UP!"

"Oh touched a nerve did I?"

"Fuck sake you think I want to be here?!"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what we're here about!" Draco roared, shoving Ron off aggressively and staggering to his feet, quickly drawing his wand. "Expelli-" Harry began but Ginny had stepped forward, wand drawn, anger and frustration welling up inside her, her sheet of red hair blowing around her face in the light wind. "ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" She yelled, feet planted firmly on the ground, wand arm outstretched.

Everything slowed down. Ron was in midair, midway through throwing himself at Draco. Draco was ever so slowly stepping out of the way, face contorted with anger and cunning. Meanwhile, Harry was casting the disarming spell at Draco with a deadly serious look on his face. The spell began to shoot from his wand at nanometres per second. With a further flick of Ginny's wand, Draco was out of the spell's way. She lifted the charm and the red beam of the disarming spell ricocheted off into the distance, hitting a far off tree with a distant thud.

"PUT THE WANDS DOWN!" Ginny screamed hotly, directing her demand at all three boys, who were eyeing each other murderously. They all looked at her, daring the others to take another step closer. Ginny pointed her her wand directly at Ron. "Ginny what -" Harry began but Ginny had had enough.

"All of you put the wands down!" She repeated, tired and blood boiling. Draco looked at her very seriously, contemplating, and slowly lowered his wand arm. Harry followed, eyeing Draco suspiciously. "Ron, put it down," Harry muttered and very slowly, Ron lowered his wand too.

"Pathetic -"

"Draco shut up for once in your life!" Ginny said angrily, "Harry, Ron, I'm going to be straight to the point here because I'm tired and we're in a hurry."

"As long as it includes an explanation as to why he's -" Ron began.

"Hermione's been taken by the death eaters," Ginny said loudly. That shut them up. All of them. There was a deathly hush and a chill swept around them despite the warmth, making the hairs on Draco's neck stand on end. Harry and Ron felt it too.

"What did you say?" Harry asked in a deadly voice, a sick dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I said Hermione's been taken and we need your help," Ginny said carefully, stifling the wave of emotions trying to break through.

"By him," Ron spat, looking loathsomely at Draco, itching to draw his wand and curse him into a million pieces. Everyone looked at him. Draco's jaw dropped, furious that he'd even consider that.

"No -" Ginny began but Ron had lost it.

"The filthy fucking scum! He's a death eater! Don't you understand? Why are you associating yourself with it?! You brought him to our fucking camp! You probably told us what we were doing and all!" Ron yelled, spit flying everywhere.

"You filthy blood traitor," Draco spat, "Couldn't afford a half decent -"

"Both of you shut up!" Harry said loudly, staring at Ginny, "Tell me why he is here? What's happened?

"Because -" Ginny began, but it wasn't her place to say. Draco was glaring at her, an odd sickness building up inside his gut. Now wasn't the time for them to know. "Because he felt responsible as it was his aunt who took her and he wants to help get her back and for Merlin's sake Harry he'll be useful! It's his house she's being held captive in, after all," she finished, hoping he'd buy it.

"We think she's in," Draco muttered. They'd wasted so much time already.

"Bellatrix has her..." Harry sighed defeatedly, scratching the back of his neck and squinting up at Ginny. "Well then... How did the evil gits take her? I thought she always hung around with you!" Harry retorted in sudden anger.

"Yeah well they broke into the castle whilst she was in her dorm," Draco huffed.

"You mean the common room that you two share," Ron spat angrily.

"No I mean her private dormitory!" Draco scowled back heatedly.

"Why you even here Malfoy, it's not like you care," Ron glowered.

"You think you know things, Weasley. No one's known where you two've been since Halloween!" Draco hissed.

"Can we just please sort this out! Your best friend has been kidnapped and all you care about is childhood disputes!" Ginny said frustratedly, stamping her foot. Harry looked at her, astounded.

"Childhood disputes?" Harry murmured, bewildered, "Ginny he's our arch enemy! You know what never mind! What the hell are we waiting for? Mind you Malfoy, if do anything funny then you're out." He turned back towards the direction he and Ron had come from. "Come on!" He added, voice contorted with anger.

"But -" Ron began, staring at Draco furiously.

"I said come on!" Harry said in a very final tone.

The two Gryffindors followed him back towards the camp, the Slytherin trailing along behind, beyond frustrated. Couldn't they just drop it? He caught up with Ginny and glared at her. She scowled back and muttered, "You wait till they realise the truth." Draco looked away quickly, speeding up his pace.

A brown, filthy looking tent loomed into view through the trees and Draco watched as Harry ducked under the flap, followed by Ron and Ginny. He was the last to pull back the flap and stumble into the tent. He looked around, fully expecting Harry to have scavenged some muggle tent but was slightly impressed to see that it was enchanted to be more roomier than the outside view letted on. The three Gryffindors watched from the table as Draco slouched his way over to them moodily and sat down next to Ginny. Ron pointedly looked away in disgust whilst Harry simply narrowed his eyes slightly and asked Draco, very seriously, "So, what happened?"

Draco looked up at him, realising he was being spoken to, and said with not even a hint of coldness, "She was alone in her dorm as she usually is, I came back from the library and asked her to open up. There was no reply and she always replies unless she's asleep, so after knocking a few times and telling her to open up I blasted the lock apart and found her room in a wreck, the window smashed and her wand lying there, blood smeared across the bed sheets. After getting Weaslette and - after getting Weaslette we found a note in my aunt's writing." He was going to say 'and Blaise, Theo and Pansy,' but could not be bothered to bring them into this right now.

"What did it say?" Ron grunted, still looking forcefully away from him.

"It said -" he hesitated. "It said 'time's up'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked quietly, still in shock.

"I... don't know. All I know is that we're wasting our time here when we could be there, stopping them from killing her!" Draco said furiously, a slight crack escaping in his voice. He knew exactly what the note meant. He'd ran out of time. He was meant to bring them the girl he loved and they'd done it for him. But no one bloody needed to know that, especially not Harry or Ron.

"He's right," sighed Harry at long last after debating the endless battles in his head. Ron threw his hands into the air, turning round furiously and finally making eye contact with Draco's pale grey ones. "You can't be serious!" He roared at Harry, staring from him to Draco in fury, "He has clearly taken Hermione and wants to lead you into a trap! Don't you hear what he's saying? 'Come to my house Potter, base of the Dark Lord' it is an invitation to your own bloody funeral!"

Harry shook his head and said, "No, Ron. He's not joking about this -"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, scowling.

"Are we ever sure? When we came out on this mission were we sure of anything? No. Unless you're going to get your hands on some veritaserum then we'll never be sure!" Harry said as calmly as he could, voice raised a little. Ron looked away again.

"And you believe this?" Ron asked Ginny grumpily.

"Ron, I know it's a bit of a shock but I was there. He's not lying. I'm not lying. Hermione needs our help!" Ginny explained, pleading with him. Ron nodded slightly and looked around the tent.

"We'll need to take the others," Ron said after some time.

"Others?" Draco spat coldly, growing colder by the second, "There's no time! We need to go now!"

"Shut up Malfoy, you're in our tent! You want to help then you keep your stinking ferret arse out of it whilst we plan," Ron sneered. Draco leapt from his chair ready to lunge himself at him but Ginny clenched his wrist under the wooden table and glared at him. "Let go of me," growled Draco.

"Get over yourself," she hissed back. Draco scowled and sat back down, turning away. Harry noticed this and his expression turned puzzled.

"Others?" Harry finally asked Ron.

"You can't seriously consider pulling off a rescue mission on your own?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"But -" Harry began.

"No arguments mate," Ron said sternly.

There was a pause, then, "Fine," Harry said, suddenly feeling very alert and down to business, "We'll apparate back to the castle after packing down. Ginny, you go inform all of D.A. what's happening. I assume none of the teachers know anything?"

"We've got people covering for us at school," Ginny replied quickly, not wanting the fact that Snape knew to become an issue.

"Okay. Right. Ron and I will be at the..." Harry looked at Draco, wary of his presence.

"Look, Potter, I'm here. Right here. I know more than you do about all of this and I'm coming with you to get her out of my parents' house whether you like it or not. Besides, you need someone with half a clue on curses anyway," Draco sneered slightly. Ginny kicked him under the table but Harry got the hint.

"Fine! Ron and I will be in the Room of Requirement, waiting for all the D.A. members to turn up. The meeting will start twenty minutes after we arrive at the castle. I trust everyone will still have those coins we gave out for contacting each other," Harry finished, referring to the fake coins they used in their fifth year to communicate with the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

"Right," Ginny said brightly, "And... I mean there may be a..." she glanced at Draco, "couple of Slytherins who'd be willing to help." Draco stared at her wildly for a minute. They couldn't bring them into this. They were all on the list to be marked as death eaters! If they got caught!

"If they are willing to come along and won't screw anything up -" Harry began but Ron interrupted.

"Now hold up! Wait just a second. It's one thing teaming with ferret here but with Slytherin house? Are you insane? Now you really are asking for it!"

"If Ginny trusts them then I trust them," Harry said plainly.

"So now you trust Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ron! We've missed four months of school! Anything could've happened. Neville could've won national prize in ballet and we wouldn't've known!" Harry cried indignantly.

"He hasn't," Draco said shortly, picturing Neville in a pink leotard and finding it hard to keep a straight face. Ginny meanwhile snorted.

"All we know now is that Hermione is missing and if it's a suicide mission getting her back then so be it. You may have screwed her life up but she's still one of my best friends!" Harry said determinedly.

"But you're trusting him! Him of all people!" Ron yelled.

"YES! Because HE was the one who stood up for Hermione whilst you broke her heart! Get over yourself Ron! What's happened has happened and now we all need to do this to help Hermione! So for once, forget about all of this and focus on what needs to be done. You can carry on hating him when we're back out here!" Harry yelled, beyond frustratedly. Ron sat silently, Draco secretly impressed, Ginny grinning.

"Well, seems like we're all sorted, good," Draco said in good spirits, smirking slightly.

"I never said I was happy about it," Harry said sternly to Draco.

"Oh do pardon me if I gave the impression I liked this either. Unfortunately your girlfriend wouldn't let me do this alone, so now I'm stuck with you. Now, hurry up and pack up because she's been held captive for far too long," Draco smirked, happy that at last they were getting somewhere.

"He wanted to rescue her alone?" Harry mouthed to Ginny, who shook him off. Harry was startled.

Draco ducked out under the tent and Harry followed, "And just so you know," he added in an undertone, "I do know you're hunting horcruxes." Harry froze. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Ginny knows too though, as does three of the Slytherins," Draco muttered.

"You told the Slytherins? How do you know?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Come off it Potter, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake finding you. Once we'd figured out it was horcruxes you were after, I mean my mates were in the room and helped us figure stuff out. I trust these people with my life, Scarhead. They won't tell a soul. They want you to win the war as much as I and anyone else do. So -"

"Wait what? You want our side to win the war?" Harry asked.

"Really? And they said you were smart," Draco sighed, looking behind his shoulder to see Ron flicking his wand at the tent a few paces away and the tent magically fold itself up into a neat pile. "Of course we all want you to win. You have no idea what it's like..." he stopped, instantly feeling hot and closed his face to make it unreadable. He looked pointedly at Harry, who for once felt almost pity towards the boy he loathed as a child. Harry nodded at Draco who nodded back and felt an invisible bond of civilness form between them. Though neither of them liked it too much, they both wanted the same thing; Voldemort's downfall and a safe world to live in again. Harry turned away and made sure everything was in order before calling the order to apparate back to Hogwarts.

"Damn it! Ron have you seen my wand?" Harry called suddenly to Ron who was just checking the area for equipment which hadn't been packed away.

"Um..." he looked around, then in the small bag he was packing. Draco figured it too must have had an undetectable extension charm placed on it as the tent and everything inside it had gone in there. "You are kidding me," Harry groaned.

"Anything lying around in the tent was packed away with it," Ron said gruffly. Ginny stifled a smirk and turned around. What she saw made her drop her wand and Hermione's bag and scream. Harry and Ron both whirled around to see what had caused her scream. Then they saw it. Draco saw it too. "Hurry up Ron," Harry said, heart beating fast. Ginny was scrambling around on the floor, trying to locate her own wand. Draco was frozen, eyes locked upon the creature gliding its way over to them. "RON MY WAND!" Harry yelled as Ron feverishly began throwing things out of the bag to hunt for Harry's wand.

"Shit! Where is my wand!" Ginny screamed, looking up just in time to see not one but three dementors gliding towards them. Cold, clammy hands and swathed in ragged black cloaks, the dementors glided slowly towards the four of them, sucking the warmth out of the air.

Draco stood, terrified and rooted to the spot, seeing his ragged breath before him in the cold air. A bead of sweat began tumbling down his forehead. He suddenly felt very bad for teasing Harry about fainting all those years ago when the dementors had boarded the Hogwarts Express. Would famous Harry Potter really meet his end with the kiss of a dementor? They couldn't die. Not now. Could they? "I can't find it!" Ginny shrieked, turning to stare at the dementors who were only metres away. Clutching his wand in terror, Draco said in a voice which trembled slightly, "Potter, now would be a great time to show off."

"Ron where is my WAND?!" Harry roared.

"I'm TRYING!" Ron roared back. Draco stared up at the three, towering creatures and raised his wand, one thought repeating itself in his mind. All he could think of was Lupin saying, "You need a happy thought, something which is so powerful, it'll block any evil force." He thought of the one thing that made his life worth living. The happiest day he'd ever had. The ice skates. The frozen lake, the night of Christmas where he and Hermione had spent the evening skating. He pictured her, trusting him as he showed her how to skate. He pictured her, falling over and getting up again. He pictured her laughing, the kiss, the trust. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He roared. If he had said that nothing had happened, he would have been lying. Harry, Ron and Ginny all stopped to stare as a jet of white light shot from the tip of Draco's wand and for the first time ever, Draco saw his patronus. With the screech of a hunting cry, a wispy white eagle shot from the tip of his wand and soared like a bullet towards the three dementors, engulfing them in the blinding white light. The eagle opened its wings threateningly and the dementors took off in a swirl of black and white light. The eagle made a lap of the trees to send them on their way before returning to Draco. They made brief eye contact as it slowed down, before it had vanished back into Draco's wand.

"Bloody hell," was all Ron could say.

"I did it," Draco gasped, hardly daring to believe it. He stared at his wand, shocked. He wiped his forehead where the sweat had been and stared at Ginny, who looked amazed. "Draco!" She squealed at last, finding her voice, "Merlin Draco you did it! I knew you'd learn! Well done!" She beamed at him and he turned his gaze to Harry, who looked astonished.

"Merlin... well done then, Malfoy," he said, still shocked, "An eagle..."

"Yeah," Draco said weakly, "An eagle..." He thought of an eagle at what it all meant. Patronuses were meant to reflect the caster, so therefore he must be like an eagle. How? He had no idea. He mentally added 'researching his patronus' to the list of things to do after the war was over.

"I just saved your life," Draco stated after a while to Harry as Ron finally pulled out Harry's wand from the bag.

"I suppose you did," Harry grumbled back.

"Even?" Draco asked in a solid tone. Harry looked at him, straight in the eye.

"If this is some funny business Malfoy -" he begun.

"It's not," Draco said flatly. Truth was he couldn't be bothered fighting with the people who's side he was on.

"Okay then, even," Harry said, nodding. Draco smirked and nodded back. Ron looked at him too and inclined his head ever so slightly too, and Draco took that as a nod. Ginny beamed at them all and muttered, "About time."

"Ready to go then?" Harry asked. They all nodded. "On the count of three," he said, "One,"

Draco gripped his wand and looked sideways at Ginny.

"Two,"

Ginny nodded.

"Three!"

There was a loud pop, and the four teens had vanished. Many, many miles away there was a further pop and the same four students landed on the grassy grounds of Hogwarts castle, ready to embark on a rescue mission.

 **A/N So, the dementor idea was from a viewer, Nikhil Malfoy, very grateful for the idea, worked wonderfully with this chapter! It took a while to come up with a patronus for Draco, not going to lie, but I feel that the eagle suited him because of what it supposedly symbolises:**

 **"Eagle, Golden Eagle, Sea Eagle- Swiftness, Strength, Courage, Wisdom, Keen Sight, Illumination of Spirit, Healing, Creation, Knowledge of Magick, Ability to See Hidden Spiritual Truths, Connection to Spirit Guides and Teachers, Power, Intelligence, Renewal, Clear Vision, The Solar Bird, Spiritual Power, Carries Souls Back to the Dreamtime, Soul World Memory, Retrieves Lost Soul Parts."**

 ** _I would copy in the link to where I got the information from but the site won't let me._**

 **I chose the eagle because I do think he has strength and courage. He's definitely smart and knows about magic and in my fanfic he is 'gifted' as it were with healing spells. He has power and intelligence and can see through things well enough. Comment what you think his patronus should've been if you disagree. See you in two Tuesdays!**


	36. Ch35 - Apples

**A/N I'm back loyal readers! The next chapter I think is great. Do review and say so if you have any views on it. No one has as of yet reviewed to my previous chapter so if anyone did have any opinions on Draco's patronus I'd be delighted to hear them. Anyway, enough of that, let's get to it...**

Chapter 35 - Apples and Eagles

"Come on!" Draco shouted back at the three Gryffindors straggling behind him. They followed him, jogging up to the castle, sweat braking out across their foreheads. "Get the cloak on once we reach the door, you can't be seen by anyone!" Ginny hissed to Harry who was beside her. He nodded and took the cloak which Ginny had just accioed out of her bag.

They reached the large oak doors and Harry and Ron threw the cloak over themselves. Once making sure that their feet weren't noticeable under the cloak, Draco heaved at the door, pulling it open and letting Harry, Ron and Ginny slip through before hurriedly tiptoeing through himself. "McGonagall doesn't know where we are and since the cloak won't fit all of us, I suggest I go up to the dorm to get the others whilst you Ginny go and get your order gang together. Potter, see you in the Room of Requirement in twenty," Draco said in an undertone to everyone before nodding and hurriedly making his departure up the marble staircase taking each step two at a time. After a quick nod to where she presumed Harry and Ron where, Ginny turned down a passage that would lead her to the Hufflepuff dorms, highly doubting anyone would still be eating lunch as it was nearing third lesson. "Now we're taking orders from him?" Ron asked, unconvinced.

"Something like that, yeah," Harry agreed and they made their way up to the seventh floor, very awkwardly compared to when they were first years using the cloak for the first time. Ron looked sideways at Harry and grinned, then said, "It's good to be back."

Draco flung himself round the corner on the third floor corridor, making his way towards him dorm at a run. "Spero!" He said loudly, thrusting his hand into the waterfall. After a telling 'click', the portrait swung open and Draco stepped into the room, smirking at the three, shocked faces, who were staring at him. "You did it then?" The Slytherin girl asked.

"Obviously," Draco smirked, "Went to the most top secret place I've heard of, got blindfolded, got flown around by a bird, found Potter and the Weasel, had a fight and even cast a patronus to get rid of the dementors who were totally gonna suck the living daylights out of Potter and Weasel. So, Ginny's rounding up Potter's little army, Potter and Weasel are waiting for us in the Room of Requirement, you joining us? And yeah, that will mean busting into my house, possibly the most well guarded building, after Hogwarts, to get Granger out. You don't have to, don't think I'm pushing you into this." The three of them stared, open mouthed at Draco.

"You cast a patronus?" Blaise asked, unbelievingly and utterly impressed.

"What form did it take?" Theo asked.

"An eagle," Draco smirked. There was a loud mewing sound from the corner of the room and they all turned to see a giant ginger ball of fluff. The ball moved and a head protruded from it, followed by four legs and a tail as it stretched out. "Awe cute kitty," Pansy cooed as Draco looked at it in revolt.

"Stupid cat," he scowled. It arced its back.

"You're still alive then," Pansy smirked, redirecting her attention to Draco, "Blaise you owe me five galleons."

"Yeah well I knew he'd come back didn't I," Blaise scoffed, rummaging around in his pocket for the gold.

"I'm in," said Theo definitely.

"If its for Hermione then yeah, I'm in too," Pansy agreed. They all turned to Blaise, who was twiddling his thumbs, having given Pansy the gold.

"Ah sod it, it'll be a blast," Blaise said, stretching, "Yeah totally, I'm in."

They all left through the portrait hole, one by one, Draco in lead. "The room of requirement?" Pansy clarified once they'd reached the staircase.

"Yep, but Harry's little gang don't know about us yet. Oh and no one knows about me and Granger and it's going to stay that way," Draco added.

"Well this is going to be fun," Blaise grinned.

"Totally," Theo added, sneaking a sideways grin at his best mate. Blaise grinned back. Pansy jogged a little to catch up with Draco and asked, "So remind me why we are walking so quickly?"

"Because I don't want to waste any time. She's been in there for nearly twenty four hours! The sooner we get this sorted the better!" Draco retorted. No one needed clarification on knowing who 'she' was. If his closest friends knew anything, it was when to not disturb or infuriate Draco and now was not the time to press the problem at hand.

Theo nearly tripped over Mrs. Norris who let out a shriek as they clambered up the second flight of steps, fast approaching the fifth floor. Swinging themselves around the corner, cloaks swishing behind them, they prayed that the faithful cat wouldn't call upon her master, Filtch. Instead, upon reaching the sixth floor, they slowed down, breathing hard. When Draco looked up again, he saw Snape striding past them. They made brief eye contact in which Draco nodded and Snape nodded back, saying barely audibly, "One and a half days," before he had swept past them.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked Draco once Snape was out of earshot, looking at him as they climbed the last set of stairs.

"That's the time we've got before Snape goes to McGonagall about this. We had to tell him," Draco said quickly, a determined look planted firmly on his face. Again, none of his friends questioned this. What would be the pint anyway. Waste of time, waste of energy. They needed to save all the time and energy they could if they wanted to help Hermione.

Once the four of them had reached the top of the staircase, they stoped for the smallest of breathers. Theo and Blaise were panting, Pansy breathing hard, Draco looking around wildly. In front of him, he could see two Ravenclaws walking towards the blank wall concealing the secret doorway to the Room of Requirement. Draco thought he recognised one of them as Luna Lovegood with her swirls of blonde locks. "You know they won't all be comfortable with the fact we're here," Theo said, also looking at the Ravenclaws. Draco looked at him as if he were insane.

"And you think I care? They're just here for support or whatever. We don't need them," Draco said coldly, "If they have a problem then they'll have to deal with it as will you three, for Granger's sake. I've already made truce with Potter," Draco added, grinning. Pansy's jaw dropped, Blaise smirked whereas Theo just nodded and the four Slytherins made their way to the stone wall which the Ravenclaws had just disappeared through.

"Hate to brake it to you mate, but we've stopped at a wall," Blaise pointed out to Draco, who ignored him.

"Stand back," he said and the three others stood back as one. Draco turned away from it and began to pace. "Mate what -" Blaise began.

"Shh!" Both Pansy and Theo whispered loudly, Pansy elbowing him. Blaise fell silent and watched as Draco continued pacing, face screwed up in courage and slowly, incredibly, the large wooden door materialised in front of their eyes. Blaise whooped and Theo clapped Draco on the shoulder, Pansy smiling in appreciation at her friend. Draco grinned and said, "Well, here goes nothing," before putting his force against the door and pushing it open.

What they saw made their jaws drop. "Little army?" Pansy quoted sarcastically, staring open mouthed at the large troop of people packed into the huge room. A mutinous muttering sound started from the edges of the room as every head turned in their direction. Words such as "Slytherin" and "Malfoy" caught their ears as the muttering grew louder. Blaise, Theo and Pansy all took a step back, feeling very intimidated but Draco stood his ground, eyes skirting the scene for the familiar black hair accompanied with the two flaming red haired figures. A couple of seconds later, Harry stepped out in front of the army of students who'd started shouting aggressively at the Slytherins. "What are you doing here?!" Yelled one of them and Draco turned, recognising the figure as Dean Thomas, one of the members in his quidditch team. Draco eyed Harry, who stared him and his fellow Slytherins down before yelling, "ALRIGHT!" Everyone fell silent. "Malfoy and his - er- friends, are here on my invitation as much as the rest of you are -" this again caused uproar. "SHUT IT!" Yelled Ginny, who'd stepped forward too. Harry nodded at her in appreciation and said in a loud and clear voice, "You have my word that they won't try anything funny whilst here with us. I'd appreciate it if you'd all show them the respect you show each other. He and his friends will participate in what I've called you all here for!" The students all mumbled begrudgingly but evidently the shock and excitement of seeing Harry and Ron come back from being missing was still in place as they respected his words.

As the muttering picked up again, another member of his quidditch team, Seamus Finnigan, asked loudly, "Why are we here Harry?" The muttering again, subsided. Harry looked intently at Draco before saying, "Hermione Granger was taken by Bellatrix Lestrange, right from inside the school walls." Draco was pretty sure that every other person in that room except the Slytherins and Ginny had just started exchanging hushed comments and gasps. Some acted like Ron had, staring Draco down like a piece of used chewing gum. Others looked downright worried.

Once these had subsided, Harry began talking again. "Hermione is a brilliant student and no one deserves to be taken and possibly tortured by death eaters. If anyone here would like to help in getting Hermione back then please stay here. It will be incredibly dangerous and I can't ensure that we won't get hurt but... so if anyone doesn't want to come then please leave now," Harry finished, biting his lip. "I don't like this, taking innocent students into Malfoy Manor," he added in an undertone to Ginny.

"It'll be fine, Draco knows his house, he'll get us through it. You and him," Ginny said back quietly. As it happened, no one left the room. Draco looked around, impressed. Even Blaise, Theo and Pansy had stuck around.

But the silence broke as Dean said loudly, yet again, "But why is he here?!" Everyone turned to look at Draco and his cronies, still standing relatively in the doorway. Before Harry could answer, to his and the Slytherins' astonishment, Draco stepped forward and said back, in an equally loud voice, "Because it's my house we think she's in! Are you turning down the opportunity for a map of the house Thomas? Or do you just expect to find one on the gate when you apparate there? Maybe you also expect the gates to open just because you asked politely. I'm telling you, none of you are getting in that house without me so just be grateful that I'm here!" That shut Dean up, but not Parvati, who asked loudly, "But why would you care if we got Hermione out Malfoy? Or is this just some trap for Harry?!"

Draco took a moment to deeply consider his answer before saying anything that could screw up his reputation. What was he meant to reply to that with? 'I care about here?' What a stupid thing to say. No. He couldn't say anything like that. 'I feel bad?' No, definitely not. "It's not a trap," Draco spat, "But -" he looked around for some support but none came. Harry caught his eye and looked at him uncertainly for a moment. Even Pansy looked stuck for answers that wouldn't blow his cover. "I don't need to answer to you!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah you do, if you want us to work with you!" Padma, her twin sister shot back.

"Fine! Potter and I have a deal. He helped me do something and in return I help rescue the bookworm," Draco said savagely. He and Harry locked eye contact for a brief moment in which Harry nodded subtly and Draco acknowledged it. There was a murmur of understanding before the room fell quiet again.

"So we're breaking into Malfoy Manor. Isn't that supposed to be really well guarded?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"Malloy can get us in and out. There will be as I understand a number of death eaters inside when we get there," Harry said loudly, "We will attack, get Hermione out and disapparate with her. We'll leave..." he glanced at Draco who looked extremely agitated and seemed to understand that they needed to leave sooner rather than later. "We'll train here for the rest of the day, get a good sleep tonight and we'll leave before classes tomorrow, 8:30 sharp after a quick breakfast. Ginny, once you leave the table at breakfast, everyone else should follow in a staggered pattern and we'll all meet in the entrance hall. Ginny, leave that hall at 8:30, got it?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded. "Good, right. I need everyone practicing spells now. Focus on disarming, body binding, shielding spells and any other useful spells you think will come in handy. I'll be coming round checking on everyone. Partner up, make sure you're better than the death eaters!" He finished, looking around at everyone.

After that, everyone moved into a space and began casting spells. Words such as "Patrificus Totalus" and "Protego" were shouted at random intervals by many different people. Draco even saw some patronuses. He saw Ginny walk straight over to Ron and, with a stabbing feeling in his gut, had an idea why she was wearing a grave face and exactly what she was going to tell him.

"Ron," Ginny said timidly once she was right behind him and the ginger boy looked around at her casually.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling but noticed her grave expression and asked, "What's up?"

"I know this really perhaps isn't the time but..." she lead him into a corner and began twisting her fingers nervously.

"What?" Ron asked intensely.

"Five days ago I got a letter from mum. There was an attack and... Ron - Ron Percy's been attacked!" Ginny said earnestly. Ron's face dropped like the stone that had just settled in his stomach.

"What do you mean -"

"He was tortured for some information and... and he didn't give it and... He couldn't get treated at St Mungos because the death eaters had over run it so he had to get treated at headquarters but there wasn't the right equipment and besides when we - I, went to headquarters to try and find you two... they've not been there for months, Ron. That means that their new meeting place is somewhere else and they probably don't have any medical equipment and -"

"Ginny calm down -"

"And I don't know if he's -"

"Ginny -"

"He could be seriously hurt -"

"Ginny -"

"He could be dead!"

"Ginny! Don't you dare say that. Percy will be fine, I promise you. Come here," Ron said confidently, grasping Ginny and pulling her into a tight hug, mainly so she couldn't see the tears trickling down his cheeks. He couldn't stay strong for Hermione, but he could for his sister. "We - We need to worry about Hermione now, Percy will be fine. Promise," he said quietly. Ginny nodded into his shoulder. War was harsh and it was cold.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, observing the redheads from the other side of the room. Instantaneously he froze, all limbs locked into position. Momentarily confused, he tried to turn his head before realising his head had just suffered a large impact from the floor. He looked up at the ceiling and heard Pansy chortle, "Come on Draco, really? You weren't even paying attention!" Draco felt the counter curse being put upon him and got up, raising his wand and glaring at Pansy. "Head hurt?" Pansy asked, grinning.

"Course not," he sneered, rubbing his head.

"Hey, Draco," Theo muttered and Draco turned to face him, seeing another person that could seriously take a chill pill. Theo looked, if possible, more serious than his usual serious face looked. He had looked a second too long. Again, another curse hit him and he felt his legs lock together. "Pansy give it a break!" He yelled frustratedly, muttering the counter curse himself.

"Least it wasn't a full body binder," she chortled, but Draco's attention was back on Theo.

"Mind if we talk a minute?" Theo asked.

"Be my guest," Draco muttered, following Theo to the edge of the room.

"Remember that night you came back and you looked like you'd been to hell and back?" Theo asked in a serious tone. Draco thought. Did Theo mean the time he'd needed the bandage or the recent time. He had to mean the recent time.

"When I went home and forgot to clean up before coming back here, yeah I remember that. Don't think Pansy or Hermione will let me forget it if I'm honest," Draco smirked. Theo did not smirk back.

"Well, you surely remember telling us why you left. About the fact you were a death eater -" Draco's grin vanished and his look became stony, "And about your mission to find Potter. Draco, I really hate to ask this but -"

"Fuck you," Draco said, seething with rage, his blood boiling. "Fuck you Theo. You really think that this is all some sick reason to get Potter killed? What the fuck mate?!"

"I knew it wasn't the reason, I just wanted to make sure you won't do anything stupid. Even if your parents life is on the line. Or Hermione's," Theo said in a deadly tone. Draco went cold.

"What are you talking about?" He spat.

"If it came down to it, and Bellatrix had Hermione, would you hand Harry in to free her, or not?" Theo asked, voice as cold as stone. Draco stared at him.

"We'd fight. And I'd kill her. I'd kill Bellatrix and any other death eater scum that gets in my way. Just leave me alone Theo!" Draco spat furiously and he turned to continue duelling Pansy, doubt forming in the pit of his stomach. It would never come down to that, would it? Hermione or hope.

Just as he began a furious duel with Pansy, Neville strode over and he looked furious. One thing was clear; this was a very different Neville to the one on his quidditch team. "I'll take over, Parkinson," Neville growled and he attempted to disarm Draco - but failed. Unfazed, Neville glared at Draco, which was a very odd expression on him. "What is it Neville?" Draco asked, registering his cold expression.

"I don't believe him," Neville said, and they both stood, glowering at each other whilst spells shot by all around them.

"Don't believe what?" Draco shot back as a hare jumped over his head and landed between them.

"Don't believe that you're here just to help. What did you do, Malfoy? Did you help them kidnap her -?"

"Impedimenta!" Draco roared, seething with rage and the spell narrowly missed Neville's left ear.

"What did you do?!" Neville asked again.

"Nothing you dung eating scum! Why would I help them?!" He hissed.

"Because everyone's saying you're a death eater!" This was enough to make not only Pansy gasp, but Theo and Blaise both clenched their fists and Draco threw himself at Neville. "DRACO NO!" Pansy yelled and she and some blonde figure ran between them.

"Luna get off," muttered Neville furiously but both Pansy and Luna persisted and managed to pull them apart before they actually made contact.

"Thanks for the help Blaise!" Called Pansy as Draco glared daggers at Neville. Luna and her hare patronus stood looking between both boys. The hare shortly vanished as Luna began to say, "He hasn't done anything, Neville," in her dreamy voice.

"What would you know Luna?" Neville asked, somewhat softly.

"He's -" Luna began but Draco was looking at her as if to say 'Don't you dare tell him anything'. "He's not done anything," she repeated confidently, "Just trust me Neville, you'll find out soon enough."

"Is he threatening you?" Neville asked, enraged.

"No!" Replied not just Luna, but Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo. Neville looked between all of them, still unsure.

"Neville, give it a day and I'm sure you'll have figured it out," Luna smiled.

"Figured what out? Luna what are you on -"

"'Sup Neville?" Draco turned around to see Harry, clearly having overheard the conversation. Harry and Neville exchanged glances before the latter shrugged and walked away with Luna.

"I still don't know what's going on," Harry muttered after a few seconds and all four Slytherins shuffled their feet awkwardly. Draco glowered at Harry. "Alright, fine. I get it, it's a secret or whatever. I only needed to ask how you all are with duelling," Harry sighed. Blaise strutted forwards and drew his wand. Draco, Pansy and Theo all snorted. Of course Blaise would try to beat Harry in a duel. Harry smirked slightly before drawing his own wand. "Stupify!" Blaise yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled back, dodging the spell.

"Protego!" Blaise shouted, shielding himself from the spell. The shield shattered as soon as the spell hit it, but protected him enough.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted and, unable to react quick enough, the spell hit Blaise square in the chest and he fell backwards. Theo burst out laughing whereas Harry, hesitantly, walked over to Blaise and offered his hand. Blaise took it and Harry hauled him up. Everyone looked at each other very awkwardly. "Um, that shield needs strengthening, Zabini. Nott, Parkinson, could I see the two of you duel?" Harry asked after a pregnant pause.

The training continued and the afternoon before they knew it had turned to dusk and the students had to make their way down to the great hall, each debating on a suitable excuse on why they'd missed Charms and Transfiguration - or in the Slytherins' and Ravenclaws' case, double Herbology. They were surprised no one had been sent to find them - they were most of the year group after all apart for the people in sixth year or below. All of the seventh year Gryffindors were in D.A.

Many many miles away, the small, quivering girl jumped. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked as a figure she recognised as Bellatrix strode in. Even if she hadn't recognised the figure, she'd know that cackle anywhere. "He won't come, he's not stupid enough to do that. You'll never find him!" Hermione yelled across the room, her throat parched and in dire need of a drink.

"Insolent bitch!" Bellatrix smirked furiously, striding over and slapping the girl. Hermione just glared up at her, a slight gleam in her eye that Bellatrix was sure she'd stomped out hours ago. "You wait mudblood," Bellatrix breathed down onto her, "Potter will come and when he does, the Dark Lord will be ready. You and your pathetic blood traitors and mudbloods will die with you when he does."

"Never," Hermione spat, physically spitting onto Bellatrix' robes to which she screamed in horror and kicked the girl to the cold, stone floor. The woman stalked off, slamming the iron barred gate shut.

.

She heard the screams and the sound of skull on stone and felt her muscles clench. How long had it been now? Well over twenty four hours. She saw Bellatrix come up from the cellar in a fit of rage and backed herself up against the wall. "Everything alright with the girl Bella?" She asked.

"The sooner Potter turns up the better. I can't wait to gut that insolent bitch. Filthy mudblood! Don't look like that, she's a worthless piece of scum, Cissy!" Bellatrix snapped. Narcissa waited for Bellatrix to turn before letting loose a violent shudder. She tried not to think of the screams replaying over and over again in her head on a loop as Bellatrix had tortured the girl when she first arrived. She instead heard a muffled sob from the cellar below and thought back to when Lucius, her own husband had locked her up in there. What had happened that had caused everything to go so horribly wrong. And her son? How was he? How was poor Draco. She was sick to the bone with innocent people being tortured and ruthlessly slaughtered. She was sick of doing nothing.

Careful not to attract any attention, Narcissa crept through her house to the kitchen and put together a small meal on a napkin; A cheese role, a green apple and a small pile of leftover meat trimmings. Carrying is over to the sink, she filled a glass of water and carried this all back out of the kitchen. Ever so quietly, she made her way back to the staircase down to the cellar and tiptoed down. When had she started having to creep around her own house like this. And when had they actually started keeping people prisoner here. Well, how long had she been a prisoner here? A prisoner, in her own house. Because that's all she could see it being. She couldn't do what she wanted anymore. Merlin she couldn't even speak to her own son without her husband's permission. The whole thing was screwed up. Wrong. "Alohamora," she uttered into the muffled silence and she saw a figure at the wall tense. "Shh," Narcissa hushed, closing the gate behind her and bringing the plate of food and water over to the girl. Hermione stared at the food, hardly daring to believe it. "Eat, before Bellatrix sees. And dispose of the napkin afterwards. I'll take the glass up when you're finished drinking. Well don't just sit there," Narcissa whispered.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Hermione asked, tired and aching.

"You don't. But I'm sick and tired of all this torture. I'm a prisoner in my own house and... and you've seen Draco recently," Narcissa breathed. Hermione looked at her, expression softening. "How is my little boy?" Narcissa asked, on the verge to tears.

"He's fine, Mrs. Malfoy. Honestly, he's - he's doing well," Hermione said, picking up the cheese roll and hungrily wolfing it down. It seemed like the first food she'd had in days. "That's, that's good to know," Narcissa swallowed as Hermione gulped down the water. Absentmindedly, Narcissa brushed her hand against the bare skin on Hermione's knee, exposed due to the tears in her robes. "Goodness child you're freezing!" Narcissa gasped. She drew her wand and for a split moment Hermione considered snatching it, but what good would it do. Instead she resolved to flinching as Narcissa aimed her wand at her. "It's okay," Narcissa said, flicking her wand. Instantaneously, Hermione felt a warmth creeping from her body to the tips of her toes and fingers. Now it was Hermione's turn to gasp. "Thank you," she breathed.

"I'd fix the cuts too, dear, but Bellatrix would notice -"

"No, you've done more than enough. Thank you," Hermione said earnestly. The two women locked eyes before a shout smashed the atmosphere.

"CISSY!" A voice Hermione knew as Bellatrix' came thundering down the staircase and Narcissa jumped, grabbing the glass and giving the girl a fleeting look before saying "I hope you get out of here," and running back up the stairs. Hermione gazed at the locked gate in awe, wondering if she had imagined the whole scene but saw the lump of meat and half eaten apple and figured that it had all really happened. She wolfed down the rest of her food and huddled in a corner, stuffing the napkin in her torn robes pocket.

 **A/N I do like Narcissa as a character. I feel she isn't explained enough as she is such a good person, I think anyway. So, review if you feel it could have been improved, what you'd like to see happen or if you liked it in general. We're about to get to the exciting part very very soon so make sure to read the next chapter when it comes up, hopefully in two weeks time!**


	37. Ch36 - A Cut On Her Arm, A Mark On His

**A/N Hey guys, sorry about the week delay, I've been so busy lately so I have you don't mind too much. I've made this chapter quite long for you guys but unfortunately it's taking a while to upload (This is my second try). I'd like to say that I love the fact that you guys are reading this my fanfic but am slightly disheartened as none of you have reviewed in over a month. I guess you're all quite busy so it's fine but I still love hearing your feedback, even if it's negative. Anyway, to the chapter we've all been waiting for...**

Chapter 36 - A Cut On Hers, A Mark On His

"Now?"

"No, wait for the signal."

The members of D.A. were all scattered around the great hall, having finished their breakfast and were now waiting for the signal to start leaving.

"You do know that you can back out now and I won't blame you. I know that you're all due the mark anytime now," Draco said in a hushed voice. Pansy glared at him.

"Why would we back out?" Theo asked, rolling his eyes, "Besides, you're meant to be getting us out of having the mark."

"Yeah well I haven't exactly had much time for that," Draco muttered, exhausted.

"Oh because quidditch practice is totally taking up so much time," Theo muttered back, smirking slightly. Then he added, "We'll totally thrash the other team at the end of the year, you wait."

"You know perfectly well that I wasn't talking about quiddich!" Snapped Draco under his breath.

"I'm surprised McGonagall hasn't spoken to you about your day long absence," Pansy said thoughtfully.

"I think Snape had something to do with that," Draco said, looking directly at the hooked nosed professor who was watching everyone silently. Draco again couldn't help but feel a little bad for him.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Ginny rise from her seat and walk casually out of the room. He nodded in her direction and the four of them looked around. Neville and Luna had both risen from their seats too, as had Parvati and Padma. Anxious to not attract any attention, Draco rose from the table and started an irrelevant conversation about broomsticks with Theo and Blaise, as Pansy strolled behind them nonchalantly.

Once they'd slipped out of the great hall, their eyes were met with a sea of students; at least twenty or so. Ginny and Harry were having a heated discussion in the corner and Draco was somewhat worried that Harry would be spotted by a passing student or teacher. "What's going on?" Draco asked moodily, sauntering up to them. Harry and Ginny both exchanged worried glances before Ginny finally turned to him and said slowly, "She's promised not to cause any fights, but Parvati told her what happened in the dormitory last night and she feels really bad and - erm - wants to help." The crowd parted slightly and Draco could see, standing in plain sight, Lavender Brown, looking a lot less smug than usual. Fury boiled up inside Draco like a volcano and disregarding all sense he stormed up to her. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here you sly bitch?" He hissed in a deadly quiet voice. Everyone turned to watch, some with mutinous looks directed at Draco, others knowing what Lavender did looking somewhat wary.

"Draco no!" Pansy hissed quietly behind him as Lavender stood her ground.

"I could ask you the same thing," she breathed back, enraging Draco.

"Draco -" Ginny began, approaching him as Theo and Blaise both prepared to restrain him.

"Unlike someone, I didn't betray one of my friends in one of the worst ways," spat Draco.

"Look, I don't know the large part of any history between you two but -" Harry began but Draco glared daggers at him.

"History?" He choked, "She was the reason behind H - behind..."

"What he means is that Lavender has been making cruel comments towards Hermione all year and caused Hermione to become incredibly upset," Ginny said hurriedly, saving Draco from an awkward argument. Ron bowed his head, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I had no idea how bad it was though!" Lavender tried.

"Shut up Lavender," Ginny spat.

"Look guys we need to go, lesson starts in twenty minutes. The teachers are gonna start coming out soon," Dean said urgently from amongst the sea of students. Harry thought hard. "Malfoy, make a decision. Can you put up with her for the day or not?" Harry muttered in his ear. Draco glanced sideways at him and then glared back at Lavender.

"Draco we need the people man," Blaise said from his other shoulder. Lavender gave what he supposed was an apologetic look towards Ginny and he sighed.

"Fine, whatever. As long as she stays out the way. Maybe she'll get cursed in battle," the blond spat angrily. Harry nodded, disregarding his last comment.

"Right, before we leave. Quick name call: Ron Weasley?"

"Here," came a gruff voice.

"Dean Thomas?"

"Yep," called Dean.

"Colin Creevey?"

"Here Harry!" Collin called excitedly.

"Dennis Creevey?"

"Here!" Dennis called from beside his older brother.

"He's so young," Theo mouthed at Draco, who glanced briefly at the younger kid. He looked fourteen or so. Not old enough to bedding this.

"Ginny Weasley, you're here..." Harry continued with the name call. Ginny smiled slightly. "Lavender Brown, we all know you're here," he continued as Lavender blushed and took Ron's hand guiltily.

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Right here," Neville said from beside him.

"Of course, Parvati Patil?"

"Over here!" Parvati smiled.

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Yep," Seamus grinned.

"Anthony Goldstein?"

"Uhu," a kid in Ravenclaw grunted from across the hall.

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Ready when you are Harry," Luna beamed.

"Michael Corner?"

"Yeah," another Ravenclaw replied who Draco recognised from the opposing quidditch team.

"Padma Patil?"

"Here," Parvati's sister replied brightly.

"Terry Boot?"

"Mmh," replied another boy on the other quidditch team.

"Ernie Macmillan?"

"Here," Ernie, a very annoying kid in Draco's opinion, replied.

"Hannah Abbott?"

"Yep," a girl with blonde pigtails replied from across the room.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

"Yeah," Justin replied. Draco recognised him as one of the people who'd been petrified all those years ago.

"Susan Bones?"

"Here Harry," a Hufflepuff girl smiled.

"Zacharias Smith?"

"Uhu," grunted another Hufflepuff from the side of the room.

"Uhh... Draco Malfoy?" Harry said oddly.

"Here Potter," Draco glowered.

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Yep," Blaise replied, grinning.

"Theodore Nott?"

"Here," groaned Theo as Blaise cracked up.

"Alright Theodore?" Chuckled Blaise. Theo elbowed him, hard.

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Here, obviously," Pansy replied.

"Right, that's twenty four of us. Let's go!"

The lot of them bundled towards the door and Draco thought about how unorganised this was. Did they not get it? This wasn't some school trip. This was nothing too short of a death sentence unless they played it right. "Just get us into the house and tell us where she most likely is. That's it," Harry muttered in his ear, clearly more stressed than he was letting on.

"Potter, I am completely capable of opening the door to my house," Draco drawled, wondering how on earth he was going to get into his house.

Once they'd all stumped along through the morning mist up to the gates, Harry stopped and turned to Draco, looking for guidance. "Feeling up to sidelong apparition with twenty three others Malfoy?" Harry asked casually, sweating slightly. Draco looked around at the mass of students and his stomach dropped. How was he meant to apparate and take all of these people along with him. The probability of someone getting splintched was through the roof! He stared at Harry, disbelief etched all over his pale face. "It's either that or floo, Malfoy, and we all know how badly that could go," Harry added. By now everyone was looking between Harry and Draco.

"How the hell am I meant to apparate with all of these people? We'd have to be like... in a circle or whatever. And what if someone gets splintched?!" Draco asked indignantly.

Two minutes later, everyone was in a circle; Theo on Draco's left, Blaise on his right, all holding hands. Draco noticed Harry, who was a few places away from him, murmur something under his breath. "Now hold up," Ernie Macmillan began, "Since when were we actually trusting Malfoy? What if he apparates us right into a trap?"

"Just to clarify," Pansy said coldly, voice etched with impatience and distaste, "You've been trusting Draco ever since you agreed to help rescue Granger with him! And we are apparating into the heart of dark shit here, the very lair of the Dark Lord. So either back out now and be as helpful as a broken broomstick or shut up and pray that you wasting time won't cause Granger any more pain." Everyone stared at her, Draco amazed. He smirked before looking around the circle one more time. Everyone was holding hands tightly.

"Three," he said loudly.

"Two." An owl swooped overhead.

"One!" Pop! With the sensation of being sucked down a very tight plug hole and regurgitated out again, they all landed in a completely hidden location, many miles away.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked timidly, looking around.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked urgently. There was a murmuring of yeses as everyone squinted around. They'd landed in the corner of a large field which stretched out into the distance. Behind Draco was a large, green hedgerow which stretched the length of the field. "I said where are we?" Hannah repeated, petrified.

"Follow me, we're in the field next to my driveway. Once we get to the driveway it's a fairly long stretch until you reach the gates which will be guarded," Draco explained as the trudged through the field until they reached a part of the hedge which was significantly lower than the rest of it. One by one, they all clambered over it.

After everyone had brushed themselves clean of thorns and dirt and were all standing on the gravel driveway, Padma asked timidly, "What way?"

"Up here," groaned Draco, trying not to feel the building dread in the pit of his stomach. What if she wasn't being kept here? What if she was at the Lestrange Manor instead? What if... what if she was... "Draco!" Blaise said loudly, nudging him, "Snap out of it!"

"What?" Draco spluttered. He noticed that he was sweating and his hands were balled into fists. He instantly relaxed his hands and brushed one of them over his forehead. It came away wet and he glared at it. "She's gonna be fine, you know," Blaise added on in an undertone, apparently having read his thoughts. Draco shook off the uneasy feeling and lead the party down the endless drive to darkness.

It was Parvati who pointed it out first. Arm outstretched she was pointing at a gigantic shadow on the horizon, looming nearer and nearer, a giant mass of darkness poisoning the surroundings. "That's it, isn't it," she uttered quietly.

"Home sweet home," Draco chuckled to himself sadistically. The people around him glanced at him warily, Pansy more sympathetically.

"Malfoy?" Harry prompted.

"Okay, the gate's only guarded by one man, but it can't be opened without the key, which he has, Scabior -" he coughed, feeling uneasy about working behind Scabior of all people's back. Scabior had, unlike others, been there for him as a kid - if you could call it "being there" for him. He was still a prick though, and Salazar if he'd hurt Hermione... or worse... he suddenly felt a gust of anger rush through him.

"Scabior as in the snatcher?" Ron asked, repulsed.

"Isn't he that bastard in the Daily Prophet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, loyal servant to You Know Who I heard," someone else said.

"Yep, the very same," Draco drawled pointlessly.

"Because there are so many Scabiors," Blaise muttered in an undertone, smirking.

They positioned themselves so that Draco was in front, closely followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny, with Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus behind them. The others followed on, with Pansy, Blaise and Theo at the back, hidden from death eater eyes. Draco was admittedly worried about what would happen if a death eater saw them, as they were all due their mark soon. They'd be looked down upon as traitors if anyone actually saw them, and that put their lives and their parents at risk.

Draco reached the gate and Scabior jumped with a start, staring. Not being a death eater, he didn't have the dark mark and therefore couldn't call for Voldemort or any other death eaters for that matter. "Morning, Scabior," Draco growled.

"You have got to be kidding me Draco," Scabior exclaimed, gaping, "Blood traitor?" Then he noticed Harry and his face lit up in a malicious grin. "Potter," he beamed.

"Skip the lecture Scabior, open these damn gates," Draco drawled. Scabior's face hardened again.

"So you can do what? March in with your little group of friends and save the mudblood? I'm assuming that's why you came here. If I thought I was ashamed of you before, that's nothing to what... What the hell Draco? I try to help you and you've just thrown it right back! He's going to kill your mother this time!" Scabior spat.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted, wand drawn. Everyone watched, slightly surprised.

"I won't let you do this, it's more than your life's worth boy!" Scabior growled.

"You think I care?" Draco asked in a deadly whisper.

"Hand over Potter and leave," Scabior demanded.

"Clearly you do not know me very well," Draco snarled. He thrust his arm through the iron bars and caught hold of Scabior's leather jacket, wrenching him towards the gate. "Malfoy's don't negotiate," hissed Draco in his ear before tugging Scabior by the shoulders and grabbing the man's wand from his pocket. Despite Scabior's futile snatch after it, Draco pulled the wand back through the bars. "Open this gate or I snap it!" Draco said venomously. Scabior stared longingly at his wand before sighing and digging the key out of his pocket, partially unlocking the gate. Ron tried to open it but Draco shook his head and used his own wand to cast a further charm on the gate. A white light shone from the lock momentarily before the gate swung open, creaking slightly. Draco snarled and chucked Scabior back his wand.

"Avada Kedav-" Scabior began but Ginny beat him to it.

"Stupefy!" She yelled and a jet of red light hit Scabior, knocking him backwards into the high stone walls. Draco gave the unconscious body a disgusted look then stormed forward, wrenching open the large wooden doors to his manor. The rush of cold air swept though them and rustled his hair as they all stood, rooted to the spot. Six faces looked towards them, all bearing looks of confusion, shock and venom.

Draco sank back slightly as the army of students ran forward into the room, casting spell after spell at the death eaters. Multicoloured beams of light bounced around the room, shouts of war echoed off the walls and screams of, "It's Potter!" could be heard from at least two different death eaters. The blond boy, eyes fixed on another blond's cold, pale grey eyes, shuddered. His wand arm was stuck out straight in front of him, wand raised firmly. "Traitor, boy?" The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke harshly, aggressively.

"I'm more loyal that you'll every be," Draco spat back, wand arm shaking. He watched his father's robes billow out behind him as he strode over towards the boy.

"I knew it would come to this, you, a traitor. It makes sense now why you didn't want to kill the little bitch -"

"STUPEFY!" Roared Draco, furious. Spells from other duels were shooting off in all directions around him. Lucius reflected the spell, enraging Draco further.

"Good," he mused, "But you'll need to be better than that. You don't like that mudblood do you?"

"IMPEDIMENTA! STUPIFY!" Draco yelled but again they were reflected.

"You were always a coward! Weak! You will never learn Draco, that the power lies with the Dark Lord, not with the ones against him!"

"You think I care about power? All you taught me was to be vile and cruel, and there's no loyalty in that! There's no loyalty in killing people because of who they are and what their parentage is!"

"Patrificus Totalus!" Lucius snapped but Draco dodged it. "So you came here to help the mudblood did you? You came here to break any hopes of being a good person, a loyal death eater, a good son to your mother?! You came here to help an unearthly mudblood like her? For what boy? You care for the scum?"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Draco roared, casting spell after spell at his father but to no use. He thought of what his mother would think and shook with dread. He felt too tied up in too many relationships. Mother, father, friend, girlfriend, dark side, light side, good, bad, Harry, Voldemort.

"So you do care, maybe you even like the creature. Well this is a new low boy, even for you."

"You have a nerve to talk about 'low', father!" Draco snarled furiously.

"You are no son of mine!" Lucius roared, "I have no son! My son died when he became traitor!" Draco's expression hardened. He hadn't thought that that would hurt. He knew it, he'd always known it, but he'd never truly heard it.

"Yeah, well I've always been traitor father," Draco breathed.

"Do you trust her?" Lucius asked in a cold, low hiss. Draco saw his lip twitch in a smirk and he felt his blood boil.

"Of course I do," Draco growled back, the spells around him seemingly slowing down.

"Interesting, I wonder if she trusts you back..."

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted furiously and, at last, the tall blond was blasted backwards onto the stone floor with a crash. Draco stared around like an eagle, taking everything in. Yaxley was lying on the floor, Antonin Dolohov a few feet away from him with a bleeding head and Amycus Carrow had been thrown against the back wall, blood trickling down his leg. The other Carrow, Alecto, was laughing, casting spell after spell at the Patil twins until Nevill managed to disarm her and Ernie cast a spell on her which appeared to be the full body binder. And then there was only one left, Rodolphus Lestrange. He was quickly finished off by Harry and Ginny as the rest of their group checked each other over for injuries.

Looking for his fellow three Slytherins, Draco found them standing over Yaxley looking shaken. "Traitors," Theo muttered and Pansy, taking her eyes off of Blaise's wounded shoulder, elbowed him hard.

"They're just names, we're doing what is right, Theo," she said briskly.

"My dad could've been here," he snapped back.

"My dad was here," Draco sighed from behind them, making all three of them jump.

"We... saw," Blaise said awkwardly, clutching his bleeding shoulder as Theo blushed.

"Let me see that," Draco muttered, nodding towards his mate's shoulder. Blaise moved his hand away so that Draco could see the scarlet lump. "Could've been worse," Draco sighed, drawing his wand to heal Blaise's wound.

"It's honestly fine -" Blaise began but it was already healed.

"Piece of shit," Draco growled after a moment.

"Draco he's your father," Pansy said and both Blaise and Draco looked at her incredulously.

"So? He doesn't think I'm his son, says I'm dead to him. Screw him!" Draco remarked hotly. Pansy bit her lip but the time was up. Draco was already beckoning over to Harry and the others, who were jogging over to him and congratulating each other on their duelling skills. It looked like no one had been badly injured. A few cuts and a bit of blood, nothing the kids couldn't deal with. "Come on," Draco said defiantly, striding towards the stone steps to the cellar.

Once at the bottom of the steps, Draco thruster his wand out and yelled, "Alohamora!" Kicking the door open hard enough for it to bang against the solid stone wall and shake on its hinges, Draco stared around for the familiar tangle of brown curls in the dim darkness. The stench of blood mingled with dirt terrible. Once his eyes had adjusted to the semi blackness, he felt his heart physically explode with relief and joy when his eyes made out her small form in the corner and he sprinted over to her, sliding slightly on the damp, uneven stone floor. "Draco?" Hermione gasped, looking up from the floor.

"Hermione - you're alive... thank Merlin you're alive. I thought..." but he couldn't continue and instead wrapped his arms tightly, protectively, around her as if he'd never let go. Hermione could feel his heart pumping fast against her chest and with one arm returned the hug as best she could, feeling tears well in her eyes. "Draco what are you doing here?" She choked.

"Saving your ass, again," Draco choked back through his own tears, "I'm so sorry about what I did on Valentine's Day Hermione, I was a complete dick. Please, please forgive me, I need you to forgive me."

"Don't be such an idiot Draco, of course I forgive you. I love you, you know that," she breathed, struggling to keep her grip any more. She slid back, Draco's arm still supporting her and her eyes cast around the shadows. It was then that she saw Ginny, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and about twenty others all standing around the iron barred door, faces looking in complete dumbstruck. "Draco -" she began, pushing him off with a good amount of effort. Draco looked around at the crowd of people and found he couldn't care less.

"Ron, Ron calm down," Ginny began as Ron began to shake with uncontrollable fury.

"What the hell Ginny?" Harry muttered in her ear, feeling wary and very unsure of what to do, not to mention angry that Ginny hadn't told him anything that could explain this - whatever this was.

"Look, I couldn't tell you at the time, not with Ron around. I couldn't risk the consequences -" Ginny whispered desperately.

"It's Malfoy though! Next thing you'll tell me is that they're dating!" Harry hissed in an undertone.

"They are!" Ginny hissed back and both Harry and Ron stared at her in utter horror. After a moment however, Harry shook his head and told Ron firmly to, "Leave him." He took a deep breath, knowing he'd regret saying this and said calmly, "She's happy with him. He risked his life coming here today and I think that proves he's not as bad as we think he is. A lot of stuffs changed since we left so just leave him be alright."

"He's - he's - but -" Ron spluttered, lost for words in his furious state. She was Hermione! A bookworm! A muggleborn even. How could Draco Malfoy care for her. Ron felt furious and betrayed. Why did it have to be him?! Anyone else and he'd be fine with it but... Malfoy?

"Ron leave them alone, it's been obvious from the start that they had a thing. Besides, you've got me. And she has him. Just stop okay, leave them be," Lavender smiled timidly, trying to get Ron to see sense. Ginny couldn't be bothered to glare at her and instead just looked sideways at Harry, who put her hand in his and forced a smile. Ron opened his mouth again, furious, "We all risked our bloody lives for her! So what if he -"

"Ron! They are together. They've been together for a long time. Just drop it," Ginny hissed in a final tone.

Everyone around them was muttering, Neville especially was bewildered at this new concept and he wasn't helped by Luna, explaining in her dazed voice that she knew all along and that the signs were so clear. It was only when Hermione began to speak when the muttering died down. "Harry?" She gasped, moving Draco out the way with what looked like immense effort. The blond looked between the two friends before stepping aside, letting Harry and Ginny run towards her and suffocate her in hugs. "My God Hermione, I never knew... what happened? I'm so sorry!" Harry rushed out, looking earnestly into her eyes.

"It's fine, honest it's just a bit..." she trailed off into silence, staring at the boy standing behind Harry. In the eerie silence that followed, every head turned towards the figure five or six feet away from her, head bowed and face planted with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said after a huge breath. He looked at her, pleading with her to understand how sorry he was. She was silent for a while, too. It was an unearthly silence, one which Ron couldn't read. Was she contemplating? Or just too shocked he'd even had the nerve to ask for forgiveness.

"Come here," she ended up saying, pulling Ron into an awkward hug.

After a few seconds, he asked (voice echoing on the damp walls), "So you forgive me?"

"Ron, I don't think I can ever forgive you," Hermione began, pushing Ron away who looked crestfallen, "You - you hurt me too much for me to be able to let it go but... but I'll try. To forgive you, I mean." Draco shook his head, face full of loathing. He looked down at his damp hands. Damp. What he saw made him turn to Hermione and storm over, horrified yet nervous all the same. "Hermione," he began urgently, anger starting to course through his bloody veins as the other three Gryffindors backed away as one. "What did she do?" Hermione winced slightly and Draco, drawing his wand, murmured "Lumos."

There was one single gasp as everyone in the cramped space took a deep, shocked breath. People began leaning over each other's shoulders to get a better view of the cowering girl, like she was some fascinating specimen in a zoo. "Hermione let me see your arm," Draco said after the shock had past. Now he could see why his hand was damp. The girl tried to shrink back into the wall and hid her left arm as best she could. Her head was covered in dry, crusted blood and she was still shaking ever so slightly due to the cold and the end on torture she'd endured yesterday and the previous day. Her eyes rolled upwards to settle on Draco's horrified, furious face, his eyes darting from battered legs to torn robes to wounded face to bloodshot eyes. He stared right into her soul through her eyes and she wondered what he was really looking at. He crouched down to eye level and, very gently, took her left arm in his strong hands from behind her back. "No," she mumbled, "Don't look. Please." Draco disregarded her pleads and carefully straightened out the arm. What he saw nearly made him faint. He couldn't take his eyes off of her forearm, off the word glistening in the gloom. He was transfixed. Blood boiling, teeth clenched and whole body trembling, he forced his eyes away from the scarring words. He made sure he was shielding her arm from Harry, Ron and Ginny's view (and everyone else's for that matter) before staring into her own teary eyes. "Who did this?" He asked in a deadly whisper, voice trembling. No one dared to speak or so much as move. "Who did this?!" He asked again, louder and fiercer. Harry moved to look at what Draco was talking about and his jaw dropped. "Madam Pomfrey will heal it, she can heal things in seconds," Harry said confidently.

"No she can't," Hermione choked through fresh tears, "She said it was an enchanted dagger."

"Someone dug a dagger into you? Let me guess, Bellatrix?" Draco asked lividly. He was more angry than words could describe. It was if someone had sucked up all the hate, anger and horror up from the world and fed it to him on a spoon. Hermione nodded. That was all he needed, clarification. He leapt up, furiously, wondering how he could go about killing the bitch. "Draco stop!" Hermione choked, "It's done! It's-"

"My aunt did this to you! This is my fault! I will kill her! No one NO ONE has the right to do that to a person! No one! It's worse than wrong. She deserves to burn in hell!" Draco roared in fury.

"Draco man it can't be that bad!" Blaise shouted from the other side of the cell.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Draco bellowed.

"I don't want anyone's pity!" Hermione tried but Blaise, Ginny and Ron had all come over to look. "Shit," was all Blaise could say.

"Oh my God Hermione," Ginny gasped, horrified.

"Who in their right bloody minds would do that?" Ron murmured, horrorstruck.

"What is it?" Someone called but no one answered.

"Draco it's fine, honestly," Hermione sniffed bravely.

"No it's not! You're purer than any of those bastards? How dare she?!" Draco spat.

"I - look we need to go. We can discuss this later. Please can we go?" Hermione asked desperately. Blaise had just told Pansy and Theo about what was on her arm and Pansy had just sworn very loudly, followed by "this! What the hell is wrong with some people?!"

Once Draco seemed to have a little self control, Hermione directed her attention back to the crowd of people. All D.A members. And then... "What's she doing here?" The brunette choked in hatred, staring at the pretty girl standing in front of the gathering of people, sticking out like a foxglove in a sea of poppies. Draco stiffened slightly, staring between the two girls. Ron too had his eyes flitting between the two, looking ready to intervene if things got messy. "Um. Well basically Parvati told me you had been kidnapped and were being tortured and I'd finished my homework and all and it looked like you could all do with a hand and -" Lavender recited in one breath.

"Skip the lecture," Neville snarled from next to her. Lavender looked from disapproving face to disapproving face as if asking for help. When none came, she regained eye contact with a stoney faced Hermione and drew a breath before saying honestly, "I - I felt bad for all the crap I'd done to you all year and thought I should help -"

"I said skip it!" Neville growled, annoyed at the girl.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked him.

"The truth!" Both Draco, Ron and Harry shouted. Lavender looked around before inhaling hard.

"Okay," she began, "I'm sorry for everything and I mean it. I should never have treated you like that and you can't begin to understand how sorry I am for calling you a mudblood. Please? Can we try and start over? And I'm sorry about the note too, in defence against the dark arts -"

There was a murmuring of voices and someone shouted out, "That was you? You -" but exactly what she was, Hermione never got to find out. Heaving herself to her feet with Draco's instant support, Hermione staggered towards Lavender. Draco looked like he was about to protest but seemed to think better of it.

Once Hermione'd reached Lavender, she paused and took a breath, heart thudding pathetically. Lavender tried to look her in the eye but found it very hard to. She tapped her foot, fidgeted, wondering if Hermione was going to slap her or not. Instead, Hermione did something that she was definitely not expecting. She stuck out her hand. Lavender stared at it, unsure what to make of it before tentatively taking it and giving it a single shake. "Hi," Hermione said, clearing her throat. "You can call me Hermione."

Lavender stared before saying, "Lavender. Hey, Hermione."

Draco stared. What the hell? Clearly Ginny did not bode well to this either as she opened her mouth in outrage but Harry put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from saying anything. "No I'm sorry! This is not some oh let's all become friends party! Hermione what the hell?" Ginny burst out from the side of the room.

"I think if Ron can tolerate Draco which, judging by the fact that they are both in one piece, I assume he can, then I can tolerate Lavender," Hermione replied calmly. Draco snorted. "What?" Hermione asked.

"You think I'd be injured if Weasley had an issue with me? He'd be the one hanging from the ceiling," Draco smirked. Ron made to lunge at Draco but Harry held him back.

"Enough!" Blaise said loudly, "We've done the happy reunion bit and the let's be friends bit and even got in an added argument. Please can we all just go now before the squad arrives!?" No one was in any doubt by what Blaise meant by 'the squad'. They all looked to Harry for directions.

"So -" Harry began but he was interrupted suddenly. He looked between the faces of his petrified looking friends and knew it hadn't just been him who'd heard it. "Shh," Ginny muttered. They were all looking towards the ceiling where the unmistakable popping noises of apparition had sounded from. "No, oh no, oh no oh no oh-"

"Hannah shut up!" Hissed Ernie Macmillan frustratedly.

"What do we do?" Seamus whispered.

"The only way out is up these stairs and into the hall where they are and we can't risk them expecting an attack. They'll have seen upstairs," Pansy hissed.

"Harry what do we do?" Ginny asked in an undertone looking imploringly at Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked and for the first time he had no idea how to get themselves out of this. He looked seriously at Draco, who looked at the twenty four faces staring at him in terror. "You've got this," Hermione murmured to him. He could hear the furious screams from upstairs. Bellatrix. Could this get any worse? "Right," Draco began as he heard Bellatrix moving above them, "Potter, Weasley I need you to trust me. Really trust me," he added to their dead looking faces, "Harry, Weasley, I need your wands." Harry and Ron both stared at him as if he were stupid.

"No way am I giving him my wand," Ron hissed through bared teeth.

"Why exactly do you want our wands?" Harry hissed through the silence.

"Just trust me! I need the rest of you to hide your wands. Get to the back of the cellar where Hermione is. Theo, Blaise and Pans, I need you to hide your ties and faces. No one is allowed to recognise you for who you are or you're at more risk than you already are. Stand behind the others. Now!" Draco whispered urgently. Everyone scrambled to the back wall next to Hermione, opposite the iron gate with the Slytherins hidden from view. Draco watched as his fellow Slytherins took off heir ties and pocketed them.

It was now just Harry and Ron left in the middle with Draco. "Potter I need your wand!" Draco hissed hurriedly, urgency laced in his voice. Begrudgingly, Harry pulled his wand form his pocket. "I'll give it back on the signal. Just hand it over, Weasley you too!" Draco urged. Harry handed Draco his wand before looking at Ron who was standing stubbornly.

"Ron give him your wand," Harry whispered. They could here Bellatrix shouting at others above which only made Draco panic more. "Ron!" Harry hissed. Ron shoved out his wand aggressively.

"One mark on it Malfoy and I'll personally make sure you pay," Ron spat.

"Yes whatever!" Draco spat. He could hear Bellatrix making her way to the top of the staircase. "On my signal, all of you take your wands out and curse whoever comes through this gate. Only on my word though! Keep your wands hidden otherwise. Potter, you've got to look more angry than that," Draco added on, turning to leave the cell with both Ron and Harry's wands. "What are you doing?" Harry hissed enraged but Bellatrix was already clipping down the stairs in her black heels. Draco made sure to lock the gate before pocketing the wands smoothly, nervous of what he was about to do and how badly it could screw up.

Draco watched as Bellatrix, dressed in her usual black dress, clomped down the stairs apparently oblivious of him. That was until she spotted him and gasped, throwing her hands into the air. His heart rate sped up rapidly and he had to fight to keep his breathing even. Then her face turned into a face full of dislike, confusion and suspicion. "Draco what are you doing here? What happened upstairs? Who -" then she spotted the gathering of people in the cell and beamed, showing all of her menacing jagged teeth. "Well this is sweet isn't it. Ittsy, bitsy, baby, Potter," Bellatrix taunted in her babyish voice. Harry glared through the bars and Ginny had to stomp on Neville's foot to stop him from raising his wand. "What is this, Draco?" Bellatrix cooed, still keeping her cold eyes locked on Harry's green ones.

"Potter's little army thought they'd be a match for my father and the other death eaters. I brought the traitors to the manor after warning father that there'd be a rescue attempt on the girl and father managed to lock these little brats up after taking their wands," Draco drawled, blessing his talent to lie easily.

"Why are there death eaters lying unconscious upstairs then?" Sneered Bellatrix.

"Because Potter and the Weasel traipsed in afterwards like the cowards they are and single handedly knocked out all the death eaters that's why," Draco explained coldly, "Then Potter and the ginger ran to their little mu-ggleborn and, being the stupid twits they are, dropped their wands on the cellar floor so that I could easily accio them and lock the door." He hoped the slight hesitation there wouldn't be noticeable, but this was Bellatrix he was speaking to.

"You have Potter's wand?!" Squealed Bellatrix excitedly, "Show me!" Draco showed her Harry's and Ron's wands smugly. Bellatrix made to snatch for them but Draco drew them back. "I got them! When the Dark Lord comes, I will be honoured," Draco snarled, gripping the wands tightly in his clenched fist. Bellatrix pouted but didn't argue.

"Well done Draco," she sighed sweetly, "You'll have finally done your father proud. I'll call the Dark Lord this minute -"

"No!" Draco burst out. Bellatrix stared at him, a look of repulse on her face.

"Why on earth not Draco?" She snapped. Draco bit his lip and glanced sideways at Harry.

"Traitor!" Harry burst out. Draco stared at him, a mix of horror and confusion on his face. What was he doing?!

"Excuse me?" Laughed Bellatrix, redirecting her attention to Harry.

"I said your a traitor, Draco, I thought you were better than this!" Harry yelled furiously.

"Potter, I am a Malfoy. What did you expect?" Draco laughed mercilessly. The Slytherin stared Harry in the eye and Harry looked back at the Slytherin, waiting.

"We should move Potter into the hall for the Dark Lord," Draco smirked, praying Bellatrix would just go in the cell. Bellatrix nodded curtly before, to Draco's delight, she charmed the gate open and stalked in, right into the centre of the room. Draco caught Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's eye before nodding firmly. "Now!" Harry yelled and everyone whipped out their wand. Draco threw Harry's and Ron's wands at them which they caught triumphantly. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Screamed Bellatrix, deflecting spell after spell being shot at her, "DRACO THE DARK LORD WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Evidently hearing her cries, two large death eaters came blundering down the stairs, crashing into the gate which swung open, banging against the stone wall. They too joined the fight, deciding to pick on Neville, Luna and the students around them. "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed and someone fell backwards, writhing in silent pain.

"NO!" Dean roared, sprinting over to Seamus who was writhing in pain. "PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Dean yelled, wand pointing at Bellatrix but she deflected it, laughing sadistically. The torture ceased and Seamus rolled over, panting in pain.

Meanwhile, Draco was firing curses at one of the larger death eaters whom he recognised as Mr Crabbe, Crabbe's father. He was just as large but unfortunately not quite as stupid. He knew how to duel, at least. Hermione, who was still wandless, was standing in the corner and doing her best to stay out of the way. She watched on, eyes glassy and full of fear as she watched her friends being blown backwards with curses. How was twenty three people not enough to annihilate three death eaters?

With a whoop of joy, Hannah Abbot and Micheal Corner had managed to stupefy the other large death eater, Mr Goyle, who was now lying unconscious in a heap on the floor. In the joy of the moment, they flung their arms around each other and Micheal kissed her, causing Hannah to turn deep scarlet.

"AAAARGH!" Someone screamed and Hermione turned to see Theo lying on the ground, cradling his left shoulder. Then she turned and screamed in terror. "FUCK YOU!" Blaise roared at Crabbe's father and raised his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Both Blaise and Draco yelled, wands directed at Mr Crabbe's fat face. With the combined effort, the tall death eater was knocked off his feet and thrown against the wall, hard enough to make dust fall from the ceiling.

Blaise ran over to Theo, looking nervous. "You alright man?" Blaise asked worriedly but Theo just nodded and shook it off. Everyone was standing around panting, and those that weren't were sitting or lying up against walls nursing injuries. Amongst the killed chaos Draco could see some Hufflepuffs, teary eyed and bleeding. Something was off.

After the stillness had settled in, Draco noticed exactly what wasn't right. "Where's Bellatrix?" He asked aloud. Everyone around him looked around, eyes skirting the two large death eaters unconscious on the floor. "Draco," Pansy began frantically, wide eyed and panic stricken, "Draco Hermione's gone!" Draco turned, taking the whole room in, stone walls and all, and knew she was right.

"Fuck!" He yelled, sprinting to the stairs and taking them two at a time. Not again, he'd just got her back. Terror and fury chased each other in circles around his brain. What was Bellatrix going to do? What was he going to do? She was already in enough pain, she didn't need anymore torture.

"HERMIONE?!" He roared, petrified, after reaching the entrance hall scattered with unconscious bodies. Sweating, he looked around and saw the door to his right was ajar. "HERMIONE!" He yelled again as he tore across the room to the door which would take him to a corridor. He hated this so much. His heart was hammering his rib cage and he felt like he couldn't breath. His ribs were going to shatter any minute now, not to mention his mental state due to anxiety.

He could hear the stampede of feet behind him and knew Harry had followed him with his little army and his heart rate quickened. What if he was too late? Where was she?! This was all his fault, if he'd not shouted at her on Valentine's Day then he'd still have been be with her when she was taken.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream but instead of letting his panic fly out of hand, he stopped, figuring out where it had come from. Behind him. He backtracked up the corridor and slammed his shoulder into the double doors to his right which swung open silently.

What he saw before his eyes made him stop. Hermione was lying on the floor, like an angel fallen from the sky. But she was screaming, loud and piercing, with Bellatrix standing over her, laughing. But he only stoped for mere moments. "NO!" Draco yelled and without thinking, without even considering the repercussions, he took a running leap. Right in front of Bellatrix's wand.

"DRACO NO!" Bellatrix whined loudly. She lifted the curse before it managed to take much effect on him, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel Bellatrix's piercing stare upon him.

"No," moaned Hermione in a very quiet voice.

"Shut up you little mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Draco raged, clutching his wand pocket with his right hand. Bellatrix's eyes moved from his pocket to Hermione then back to Draco again.

"Well, well, well," hissed Bellatrix softly. They heard Harry and the others all come to a staggered halt at the door, all staring inside. Ginny made to step in but Harry held her back. They all watched in awe from the doorframe, waiting to see what would unfold. "Well this all makes sense now doesn't it," laughed Bellatrix mercilessly, "You, and her?!" She stopped to laugh, the realisation dawning on her. Draco watched, a dead serious expression on his face. "Do forgive me, Draco dear, but just because she you may have used her as a slag -"

"Don't you dare," whispered Draco in a deadly voice.

"The very thought of letting a whore like this bed you -"

"SHUT UP!" Fumed Draco, wand out. He could strangle her he was so angry.

"Oh? Don't tell me you actually like the girl? Draco?! She's a mudblood!" Bellatrix exclaimed in amused horror, "I'd never thought you'd sink as low as that. Well your father will be displeased, traitor -"

"My father already knows. I told him, right before knocking him unconscious!" Draco roared.

Bellatrix stared. Then, she asked out of pure curiosity, "You love her? You would risk everything for a mudblood?" Draco stood rigid, glaring daggers at his aunt.

"There's nothing to risk, aunt. There was no honour before, no respect from my father, nothing to lose," Draco spat.

"Your life?" Bellatrix questioned mockingly.

"Screw that! My life ended the day the Dark Lord rose again!"

"How dare you insult him! Your master! Your -"

"I HAVE NO MASTER! MY LOYALTY LIES WITH MY FRIENDS AND HER!" Draco roared, nodding towards Hermione who looked downright petrified, her face streaked with tears.

"Draco no," Hermione sobbed, "She'll kill -"

"Quiet you little mudblood!" Bellatrix shouted and would've kicked the girl had Draco not been in the way. "Traitor, I should call the Dark Lord now!" She screamed, disgraced. But then a dread filled Draco's stomach. Bellatrix was smiling wickedly. "Expelliarmus!" She roared and Hermione flinched as Draco counteracted the spell. "Levicorpus!" She shrieked and Draco, unprepared for this approach was hit directly with the curse. The world swung upside down. He looked up and saw himself dangling from nothingness by his ankles. Try as he might, he couldn't get back down. Bellatrix cackled mirthlessly and swung her wand, sending Draco crashing into the wall. "CRUCIO!" She screamed, wand back on Hermione. Again, Hermione let out an earth shattering shriek that made Draco's heart break in two. "No," mumbled Draco, rubbing his head. His vision was going black at the edges and he had images of Hermione flashing past in his mind. "We need to help him! And her!" Shrieked Ginny, pressing against Harry's grip.

"No, wait," Harry murmured.

"Please stop it," moaned Hermione between sobs but Bellatrix persisted, laughing a high, sardonic laugh. Draco got to his feet, a new anger in his stance. Wand raised, he stormed over to Bellatrix and shoved her from behind. Bellatrix wobbled, staggered but still stayed on her feet.

"Well that was rude wasn't it," she smiled in her belittling voice.

"Fuck off!" Draco yelled, "You're vile and cruel and pathetic! Leave her alone! Stupifey!" But Bellatrix easily deflected the spell and resumed torturing Hermione, grinning like a maniac. Draco made an enraged noise before stepping in front of Bellatrix's curse to endure, for what seemed like the billionth time this year, the excruciatingly painful cruciatus curse. "Draco," choked Hermione, desperately trying to get up to pull him out of harms way. "Draco STOP!" She cried, "STOP IT!"

"Quiet you silly little girl, you enjoying this Draco? Standing up for your little whore?" Bellatrix hissed. Draco couldn't easily retaliate. If he opened his mouth, he knew he'd let out a shout of agony. It wasn't half as bad as Voldemort's curses but it still hurt like hell.

"She's - not - a - whore!" Draco choked out, clenching his teeth and eyes shut as the pain intensified.

"Ever bedded him mudblood?" Bellatrix hissed.

"RRRGH!" Draco fumed, attempting to raise his wand to curse the death eater into a thousand pieces - but he couldn't do it. His arms felt like dead weights and he had to keep himself from collapsing in pain. He could feel the thousand daggers jabbing and twisting at his insides, feel the sharp pains of a million screws digging into him. The blackness in his vision was growing, all he could see was his aunt, her wild black mass of hair framing her cackling face, her jagged teeth in her grinning mouth.

Suddenly the pain stopped. He opened his eyes wide, staring around. Then he saw it. Hermione had mustered the strength to pull herself in front of Draco and was now taking the curse for him. "Oh this is sweet," Bellatrix giggled sadistically.

"Hermione what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!?" Draco roared suddenly, moving to push her away.

"This is getting boring!" Moaned Bellatrix, "Incancerous!" Eyes widening, Draco saw the black cords shooting not towards Hermione, but towards him. He tried to move but too late! The long, black cords were wrapping themselves around him like snakes, locking him into a tied position about a foot off the floor, in perfect view of Hermione. "How do you enjoy a show dear nephew?" Bellatrix asked as she tortured Hermione. The girl's screams were enough to make everyone wince. Harry had finally decided enough was enough and was about to intervene when Bellatrix shot out her wand arm and yelled, "Move again and both of them die!" Everyone at the door froze. Hermione's eyes flitted between Harry, Bellatrix and Draco, terrified. Draco wasn't going to pretend, he was terrified too. Not for himself, but for the power Bellatrix had over everyone, and more importantly for Hermione.

"HERMIONE NO!" Draco yelled as Bellatrix resumed torturing the ruined girl. "I'LL KILL YOU! BELLATRIX PLEASE! Just STOP!" He begged.

"It's time you learned a proper lesson Draco!" Bellatrix yelled, "I see why you didn't like your mission to kill the mudblood!" Everyone froze. Everyone apart from Bellatrix. "She didn't know?" Chuckled the death eater in mock surprise. "I am surprised Draco, I thought you trusted her?"

"Don't - listen - to - her!" Hermione gasped from the floor, eyes set dead on Draco. "I - will - always - trust you!"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix yelled and Hermione gave a yelp like a puppy being kicked as the curse intensified.

"Leave her alone Bellatrix!" Draco yelled, tears trickling down his cheeks. He felt completely and utterly helpless. What was he supposed to do? No one could do anything! Where was his mother? Surely she'd be here. 'But she's not,' he though furiously.

Then he had an idea. A brilliant idea. A reckless, smart idea where a hundred and one things could go wrong. A Gryffindor idea. He thought hard of the name, the one name who could help them now. Then, he clicked his fingers somewhat awkwardly in through the bindings and muttered, "Dobby!"

There was a small pop, but it was loud enough for Bellatrix to hear. "Silence!" She hissed. "I said silence!" And she stormed over to kick the teary girl. Hermione instantly fell silent. Draco winced, vowing to kill Bellatrix one day. The woman looked around. "No one can apparate in and out of this building!" She shrieked furiously. Harry looked at Draco, who forced on a smirk. Neville was the first to notice him. Small, skinny with bat like ears and huge, green eyes the size of tennis balls, Dobby was creeping along the edge of the room, surveying the scene. Neville grinned. Dobby and Draco exchanged glances behind Bellatrix's back before Draco nodded and Dobby clicked his fingers.

With immense relief, Draco felt the ropes slacken and he shrugged them off silently. Hermione watched, wide eyed from the floor as Dobby magically appeared on the enormous chandelier above them. Bellatrix heard the chinking and looked up. "Elf?" She questioned. "Avada Ked -" but Hermione had pulled herself to her feet and limped furiously over to Bellatrix in a heartbeat. WHAM! Hermione's fist had just collided with Bellatrix's nose, and she never got to finish the spell. "Miss saved Dobby's life!" Dobby squealed happily. In the very odd atmosphere and amidst the confusion, Bellatrix had drawn her dagger from her belt and had it aimed at Hermione's throat. "Sir and Miss, run!" He advised as, all of a sudden, the chandelier was unhooked from the ceiling and it came crashing down. Draco pelted across the room, grabbing Hermione under the arm and dragging her away from the falling chandelier. "AAAAAAARGH! STUPID ELF!" Screamed Bellatrix as the chandelier came down on top of her. She managed to throw her dagger but the aim was useless and it bounced off the wall. She fell to the floor in a heap of black robes and glass.

Draco didn't want to hesitate any longer. "DOBBY!" He yelled, "THANK YOU!"

"Dobby is most grateful, Sir," Dobby replied selflessly.

"Get back to school!" Draco yelled behind him as he hoisted Hermione up in his arms and legged it out of the room. Harry, Ron and the rest of D.A. ran after him, not wanting to wait to see if Bellatrix was conscious or not. They heard a clatter from behind and Parvati screamed, "She's getting up!" They all ran faster, turned the corner, sprinted across the entrance hall, past the unconscious death eaters and out the open doors past Scabior.

They reached the driveway, panting and frantic. "We can't apparate with her! She's too injured!" Ernie shouted at Draco.

"WHAT FUCKING CHOICE DO WE HAVE?!" Yelled Draco, furious at his incompetence. That at least shut Ernie up. They formed a circle, Draco not quite sure what to do with Hermione. "I can stand," Hermione smiled, trying to laugh but it resulted in a grim grunt. Reluctantly, Draco placed Hermione on the floor carefully and took her hand. She took Ginny's and they all got ready in their circle to apparate. There was a sudden series of popping noises but it wasn't issued from them. Those nearest turned to see a sea of black marching towards them, lead by a man with a very pale face, red eyes and slits for nostrils. "APPARATE NOW!" Someone roared and without hesitation, Draco cast the spell. They all disapparated with a pop. Bellatrix stumbled out of the castle, staring hopelessly at Lord Voldemort and the crowd of death eaters behind him. "What, happened?" Voldemort seethed, looking beyond livid. Bellatrix quivered.

 **A/N So I haven't had the time to reread this chapter as I'm already a week late so there may be bits that could've been better - sorry. So how was it? I'd obviously love to hear your feedback and I hope my next chapter will be on time in two weeks. See you then!**


	38. Ch37 - Marks

**A/N So sorry about the delay guys, been really busy and the files don't upload easily onto here anymore. I've tried to act upon the reviews you sent me so hopefully the story's progressing a bit better now. A huge thank you to all of you who do take the time to review even if its just a few words. Anyway, enough of the bit that no one actually reads, lets get right to it!**

Chapter 37 - Marks

With a POP, they all landed hard on the smooth, damp lawns of Hogwarts grounds. Draco looked around, breathing fast. He'd been right there, right in front of him. He'd just shown himself traitor in front of his father, his aunt and the Dark Lord, not to mention all of the D.A. If only he'd cast a memory charm on his father and aunt. Now that they were out of any immediate danger, people were starting to stare at him. "You alright?" He asked Hermione in an undertone, who was just getting up from the floor, "It's a miracle you weren't splintched."

"I'm fine," Hermione sighed.

"Who would've known Malfoy is a bloodtraitor," sneered a Ravenclaw kid. Draco spun around, face lived, and shot a hex at the boy, resulting in him sprouting poisonous looking warts all over his face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The boy yelled as Draco turned and stormed off away from them, fuming worse than a dragon.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled, running after him.

"Fuck off Blaise! I'm not in the mood!" Draco growled.

"Draco!"

"No Blaise!"

Draco listen mate!" Fumed Blaise and Draco spun round to see Blaise right in front of him.

"What?" He spat.

"Just chill -"

"Chill? I've made an entire fool of myself!"

"You'd rather Hermione had been left there to be tortured?" Seethed Blaise.

"Of course not!"

"Then grow up and stop acting your wand length!"

"They all think I'm like them! A happy sodding Hufflepuff!"

"Get over yourself Draco, go help your girlfriend and stop acting like a prat."

"Easy for you to say, you have no reputation -"

"Yeah well at least I care about my friends!" Blaise fired back furiously, "I thought you were better than this, but now I'm just disappointed." Draco stood there, stunned. Blaise turned and walked back to the group of people, some still bleeding from earlier, some crying, some shouting dramatically about seeing Voldemort.

Then he caught a pair of eyes. Hazel, fiery eyes. She was looking at him, possibly pleadingly he couldn't tell. All he knew was that... "You're right," he sighed, jogging up to meet Blaise.

"I know I am. I'm always right. Always," Blaise smirked, then added, "Just ignore them, they're all screwts the lot of them." Draco grinned at this and walked back over too Hermione. He glared at the people around him, who were looking expectantly, and offered Hermione his hand. Hermione grinned halfheartedly and took it, clenching rather tighter than usual. "Draco," Pansy hissed and both head boy and girl turned to look at her. "Give 'em a show," she whispered, causing Hermione to smirk and look at Draco.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day," he whispered in her ear, smirking. They parted enough for Draco to take something small and glinting out of his pocket. The ring. Hermione beamed at him and bit her lip slightly as he took her hand and slipped it onto her finger.

"You brought it with you?" She asked in awe.

"Obviously," Draco smirked. Everyone had fallen silent, waiting to see what would happen.

"Is this the point where we kiss and knock everyone dead with shock?" Hermione whispered back, then added as a joke, "Or is that too much for your reputation?"

"That reputation changed a long time ago," Draco muttered.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it has, and yeah it is that point," Draco smirked and with that he bowed his head slightly, made sure everyone was watching, and gave her a very short kiss. It felt like a surge of relief to finally stop hiding his emotions from everybody. Now the only people he'd have to face would be the Slytherins, who he'd hopefully not encounter any time soon. He felt Hermione grin as they both heard the intake of breath all around them.

"Holy snitches," breathed a student from amidst the crowd.

They stepped apart and Draco turned to face the crowd, smirked, gave a 'beat that,' kind of face, supported Hermione from under her arm and sauntered off with her hobbling along next to him.

"What the bloody hell just happened," Ron asked Ginny quietly and then the hubbub of voices began.

"Basically, he leaned in and Hermione -"

"I know they kissed, I'm not stupid!"

"Well -"

"Shut up Ginny," Ron glowered. There was a short pause.

"I want an explanation," Harry stated, "C'mon."

"Same," said Neville indignantly from right beside him, "How come no one told me this was happening?!"

"They wanted it kept secret?" Ginny asked, trying not to start laughing because she knew once she did it wouldn't stop.

"Those three know," Neville stated grumpily, nodding at Pansy, Blaise and Theo, who were conversing quietly.

"Oi! Ginny! Did you know about this? This is going to make headings this will!" Collin Creevey shouted.

"Of course I knew! I know everything!" Ginny yelled back.

"C'mon, let's find Hermione," Harry said firmly and he, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna (who was pointing out to Neville some weird and probably made up creatures in the grass that apparently only she could see) followed.

The next hour or so all came as a bit of a rush in Hermione's eyes. Draco had rushed her off to the hospital wing, asked Madam Pomfrey fairly rudely to get Professor McGonagall and no sooner than a minute later, the elderly witch had burst in through the hospital wing doors, rigid, pale and furious. Not too soon later, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna had burst into the room, too. Professor McGonagall had given a stifled scream at the appearance of Harry Potter and demanded an explanation. Then, Draco began to explain everything, everything right from the evening of Valentine's Day, all the way to now although he missed out everything involving Snape. Everyone listened with rapt attention apart fromHermione, who was zoning in and out of consciousness. "You should have come straight to me Mr Malfoy! Leaving the castle to find Potter indeed! It was very foolish of you, not to mention then storming into the manor where -"

"It's my house!" Draco snapped, interrupting Professor McGonagall.

"You are very fortunate to be alive, all of you!" Professor McGonagall stated shrilly.

"But -" Draco tried.

"Enough, Malfoy. I am very pleased that Miss Granger is back alive and well, but I am extremely disappointed in you, and you, Miss Weasley. And Mr Potter, Mr Weasley! Leading a group of young people out of the castle to a place crawling with death eaters! I -"

"There won't be any punishment will there, Professor?" Harry interrupted tentatively. Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Punishment," she echoed faintly, "Mr Potter, along with Mr Malfoy, Miss and Mr Weasley you have flouted at least twenty different rules not to mention put most of the seventh years in mortal danger!"

"Please Professor, it wasn't their fault," Hermione murmured weakly from the bed. Everyone jumped and turned to stare at her with a start. They had all completely forgotten she was there - apart from Madam Pomfrey who had just moved the curtains around Hermione's bed and was now fishing through her cabinets for something.

"Miss Granger I -"

"If it weren't for them, I'd probably be dead," Hermione said shortly, a tiredness sweeping over her.

"Take this Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey ordered, bustling over with bottle of purple potion which Hermione recognised as a draught of dreamless sleep. She took it and drank it in one swig, feeling the contents trickle through her like warm honey. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over her and she smiled weakly at Draco who was watching her carefully through a gap in the curtain, before closing her eyes and falling instantly into a dreamless sleep.

No punishments were given out, but Professor McGonagall had given Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco a firm speaking to before having a quiet talk with Madam Pomfrey in the corner. Neville and Luna simply watched the drama unravel before them. Once Professor McGonagall had left the room, Draco pushed aside the curtain and settled himself down next to Hermione's bedside, shortly followed by an uncomfortable Harry and thoroughly disgruntled Ron. "So, you and Hermione eh?" Asked Harry heavily as Ginny planted herself next to him and Neville and Luna by Hermione's feet.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Draco snarled.

"Alright easy, I'm just asking," Harry said in defence.

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't run off at the end of the Halloween Ball you wouldn't need to ask!" Draco snapped, not taking his eyes off of Hermione's face. "She was a right wreck after you left, you know," he carried on after a while. Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"How long have you... been together?" He asked.

Draco clicked his tongue and replied, "Officially, since New Year's Day. But... I mean we started... We first - We were together long before then, I just hadn't asked her." Ron was clenching his knuckles, clearly bothered about sitting opposite Draco.

"Merlin chill out bro," Ginny sighed, eyes flickering past Harry towards her brother.

"And you're alright with this? Letting him -" Ron began, but Draco got there first.

"Kiss her? Yeah, done that quite a few times Weasley. If you like her then you should've kept her while you had her rather than break her into a thousand pieces!" Draco hissed, angrily.

"Calm down Draco!" Ginny hissed, eying Madam Pomfrey warily, "You'll get us all kicked out!" Draco fell silent, eyes back on Hermione's face, then to her arm where the word glistened menacingly. He felt his blood begin to boil again. Why hadn't he killed her when he had the chance? He hated her, hated everything about her. He hated his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione didn't wake until early the following morning. The first thing she saw was Ginny, bent over double and asleep on her blanket. Then, once her eyes had adjusted to the blaring sunlight, she saw Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna, all snoozing on each other's shoulders and Draco, awake but looking exhausted. "Not get any sleep?" She asked making Draco jump out of his skins. He turned to face her, breathing fast. "Merlin Hermione don't do that!" He hissed quietly.

"Sorry," she apologised, "I'm surprised you two haven't killed yourselves yet." She indicated at him and Ron.

"We nearly did," Draco grunted.

Once everyone had woken up they all had a fair share to say to each other, Hermione in particular was very keen on talking to Harry and Ron, so Draco decided to give them some 'alone time' and find Theo, Blaise and Pansy. On his way out, he bumped into a grave looking Madam Pomfrey. "Mr Malfoy," she said sternly.

"Yes, Miss," Draco replied, turning to face her.

"I have some important news to tell you," she said softly. Draco, sensing something was off, took a couple of steps closer and waited for her to continue. "I'm afraid the mark on her arm... there's nothing I can do about it," she said quietly. Draco's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What do you mean? You've got to get rid of it!" Draco whispered angrily.

"I can't, the magic binding it is too strong. I am sorry, Mr Malfoy. I will tell Miss Granger -"

"You don't understand, you have to get rid of it! Try again!"

"Mr Malfoy I know a dark curse when I see one. It is very much like the magic involved in creating the Dark Mark tattoo. It is irremovable. I am deeply sorry," she said sincerely. Draco bit the inside of his lip, thinking. Then, he simply turned and walked out the door, trembling inside with suppressed fury. This was all getting out of hand. The least he could do now was stop his friends from getting that mark. He felt a low throb on his forearm and knew before he lifted his sleeve what it was. The mark had turned jet black. Another summoning.

The Slytherin common room was quite deserted by the time Draco had crossed the threshold into the dungeon chamber. Most people were probably having a Saturday morning lie in. Sighing, he crossed the chamber to the staircase and begun the ascent to the seventh year boys' dorm.

"Get up," he grumbled, pushing the door open wide. Three heads turned to face him sharply. Draco would have found the sight funny if he hadn't been in such a bad mood. Every one of them looked as if they were a rabbit caught in headlights. "Draco man you could've knocked mate!" Whined Blaise insistently.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked, "And what're you doing in here Pans, this is a boys dorm!"

"Like I haven't been in here before," scoffed Pansy.

"And as for Dumb and Dumber, they left for breakfast ages ago. Wanted first dibs on the bacon and eggs my bet," Theo yawned.

"And everything else," yawned Blaise. Draco let loose a chuckle. "Sound the alarms! He's laughing!" Blaise cried.

"First time in weeks!" Pansy laughed.

"Not quite that long," Draco grinned. It went quiet for a moment. Then Draco asked suspiciously, "Why're you all in here, awake, all sitting on the same bed like some preschool sleepover party?"

"We were -"

"Nothing!" Theo said loudly, interrupting Blaise and giving him a scowl. Draco, surprisingly, did not buy it.

"It can't be worse than anything that's happened lately," Draco said exasperatedly. Theo nor Pansy met his eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Theo drew a breath. "The Dark Lord and my father have organised a date for me to get my mark. It's next Saturday. A week today," Theo spoke awkwardly, suddenly very tense and nervous looking, not his usual smart self. Everything in Draco seemed to suddenly come crashing down on each other like the foundations in him had been knocked out of place. Not this, not now! Not when he'd just got Hermione back. "You can't be being serious," the head boy muttered, trying to configure all of this new information.

"It, it is," rushed Pansy, "he got the letter yesterday morning but only opened it about an hour ago." This too was followed by silence. It seemed that the silence was eating their words until they were nonexistent. Into nothingness.

"No!" Draco said suddenly, unexplainable rage coursing through every muscle in his body.

"Draco man you don't have to -"

"No! He can't do it! It's wrong!"

"It's my father's decision," Theo cut in dully.

"Damn him then. Damn all of them bloody death eaters! If I had thought it would work I'd cut this stupid mark off my arm! No don't look at me like that Pansy, you have no idea how much I hate this, this tattoo. Not just the burning pain whenever he's calling us, but the guilt and horror you feel when your reminded what you're a part of! And there's no way in hell I'm letting you get that mark!" Draco finished, furious. He leaned forwards, gripping both ends of the bedpost and something tumbled out of his robes from around his neck.

"Draco what's that?" Pansy asked suddenly, pointing at the shiny object. Draco looked down sharply and saw, to his slight discomfort, his ring.

"Something my mother gave me," he mumbled, tucking it back down his front.

"Odd thing to carry around," she muttered. Draco scowled at her. She scowled back. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"And how do you propose delaying this then mate, as you said you would before Christmas or whenever it was?" Theo asked heavily after a while. They were still sitting there, Draco standing at the end of the bed, Pansy cross legged and playing with her hair absentmindedly, Blaise levitating one of Crabbe's shoes up onto the top of the wardrobe, Theo staring hard at Draco. "I... what if you don't turn up?" Draco asked wearily.

"Then we have a very angry snake man on our tail," Blaise joked. Draco turned to stare at him, admiring his ability to not give a damn.

"I agree with Blaise on this one Draco, if we wait it out who knows what'll happen," Pansy reasoned.

"You could break a bone, get tied up in the hospital wing," Draco suggested.

"Yeah awe mate can I just knock you off your broom in practice today?" Blaise asked eagerly. Draco turned his whole body to face Blaise this time, shock plastered over his face.

"We have quidditch practice today?" He asked in horror.

"Mate you booked it, don't ask me. Ten o'clock in the changing rooms, it's on the timetable," Blaise stated flatly, suppressing a yawn.

"Damn it," Draco said, scrunching up his face and feeling as though the world was against him.

"Gee Draco ease up, you've got the best broom gold can buy! And Neville's face these last few practices have been priceless," Blaise smirked. Neville had indeed been extremely shocked at the superiority of the broom ever since Draco had got it for Christmas, as had everyone else.

In the end, they decided to ignore it. They'd make up some excuse as to why Theo didn't go to get it and none would be any the wiser. All they needed now was food, and then a nice session of flying in the air (or in Pansy's case watching from the stands). The other three were very anxious to know how Hermione was getting on, so Draco told them all he knew, including the part about the scar on her arm being irremovable. Pansy had gone quite stiff at this point and said how that was, "absolutely terrible" and how she hopes that she's "holding up well".

Breakfast was eaten in silence. No one really knew what to say. They seemed to have some sort of unspoken understanding and no one felt like bringing up anything that had happened in the past few hours. They didn't see Harry or Ron, but Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting separately at the end of the old Gryffindor table, eating rather quickly. Draco supposed McGonagall didn't want the rest of the school finding out about Harry being here, but it had spread like wildfire. Someone must've said something because the story of Harry being here and Hermione being kidnapped and found again was common knowledge amongst nearly every student in the school. Each telling of the story varied drastically from the last and rumours had gotten out about Draco kissing the head girl. Almost as if on cue, Crabbe and Goyle walked right up to Draco, who was sitting between Blaise and Pansy, and stopped mere centimetres away from him. "Can I help you?" Draco sneered coldly, all four of them swivelling around in their seats to face them.

"Blood traitor," Goyle spat, grinning malevolently.

"Excuse me?" Draco growled, breathing hard.

"I said, blood -" but Draco had stood up and slapped his former friend right across the face. Crabbe strode over and shoved Draco backwards as Goyle rubbed his forehead.

"Draco leave it!" Warned Theo but Pansy had already gotten to her feet.

"Grow up you two, got a problem spit it out," she said snidely. Crabbe and Goyle both stopped to think about this statement, their stupid little minds trying to process it.

"Get lost the pair of you," said Draco threateningly, seeing a teacher watching them from the corner of his eye.

"Were you kissing the mudblood?" Crabbe asked slyly.

"Get out!" Roared Draco, loud enough to draw some people's attention as Blaise grasped Draco's arm to restrain him.

"Dark Lord's not gonna be too happy is he?" Chuckled Goyle smugly.

"What's it to you," sneered Draco, fighting Blaise's grip angrily. Both Crabbe and Goyle pulled up their sleeves as one, revealing the unmistakable black swirl of a serpent protruding from a skull's mouth.

The four of them goggled at the two marks, to stupefied to say anything. Then, Draco let out an insane laugh full of all the emotions he'd compressed deep down including anger, annoyance and now ridiculousness. "The Dark Lord, gave you two the mark?" He laughed. Crabbe and Goyle didn't know how to respond to this unexpected response. They both looked at each other stupidly which made Draco question Voldemort's judgement even more. "The most powerful dark wizard in the world wanted you two in his ranks?! Fine! Fine by me! You go and take orders from a psychopath. See where it gets you in life. Now sod off, go report to your leader or whatever," Draco laughed, saying the last comment with a sneer. Glancing at each other again for help, Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and walked off, clearly unable to think of anything to say back to that. "I hope Potter hurries up with whatever crap he's getting on with. Sooner that snake face dies the better.

Quidditch practice went well. It was perfect flying conditions, according to Draco, meaning he was a lot happier resulting in his team being happier. Ginny scored some spectacular goals and even Neville, who had improved dramatically since the start of the year managed to get some good shots. Seamus had blocked a fair few goals and Dean had managed to score from an impressive fifteen feet away. Blaise and Theo successfully kept the bludgers at work and well away from their team mates during all of practice and Draco had managed to catch the snitch in a shocking three minutes and twelve seconds. All in all it had been a very good practice and by the time they'd got to the changing rooms they were well and truly exhausted. Exhausted but happy.

After changing, Draco lead Theo and Blaise back outside to meet up with Pansy and together they walked over to the lake to talk more about the mark and everything wrong with the world. And still, still they had their N.E,W.T.s to revise for! Along with everything else, this was probably the least of their concerns.

Meanwhile up in one of the empty classrooms, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were discussing everything that Harry and Ron had been up to lately. Neville and Luna had insisted that they should be told and Harry really couldn't see why not to tell them. Voldemort knew they were hunting the horcruxes as he could see Voldemort delving into his brain every time they destroyed one. It had taken a while to explain to Neville exactly what a horcruxes was, but Luna seemed to understand rather quickly ("Like a blood sacrifice! Maybe he had to sacrifice his nose...").

"So you've destroyed this locket, cup and Tom Riddle's diary, and you say Dumbledore destroyed the ring..." Ginny began slowly, "but you still think that there are two more things, probably to do with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"Yeah, they'll be small and easy to hide. We thought of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, but we have no idea where that could be," Harry said in agreement. There was a short silence. Then, Luna coughed and rose her hand slightly. "I think, I think I heard Helena talk about it before," she said quietly.

"Who's Helena Luna?" Neville asked encouragingly.

"Oh, she's Rowena's daughter, ghost of Ravenclaw. We talk quite a lot. She often floats around the courtyard where I study..." Luna replied dreamily, petering out into silence.

"That's great Luna. Did you say you knew where the diadem was?" Asked Harry, waiting for her answer with bated breath.

"Oh, yes. I think she mentioned it being in the Room of Requirement," she smiled. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"We should find that as soon as possible Harry," Ron said in an undertone.

"I want to help! You left me on Halloween. I'm helping you find the rest of them," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Hermione you're needed here -" Harry began.

"So are you! We all need you!" Hermione snapped.

"You know that's not -"

"Of course it is! Just let me help you, I'm sick of writing letters which are getting riskier and riskier to send. Besides, this ones in the castle," Hermione reasoned. Harry thought about this.

"Fine, but not now," Harry sighed. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Asked Ron startled, when no one else seemed to voice anything, "We have to. He could declare war at any moment!"

"Not now, because now we are going to sit here and talk. Because Hermione's right. We abandoned everyone here without telling them and I want to know how Hermione ended up with an idiot like Malfoy," Harry said, sounding serious but grinning all the same.

"He is not an idiot!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Whatever you say," Harry grinned.

So Hermione told them everything, not bothering to miss out any of the details. Starting with that fateful night where Ron attacked her, carrying on to the Halloween ball and the bickerings of an old married couple they shared, explaining how Lavender had been such a bitch and how he'd been there for her, describing in detail Draco returning from his house with a blood soaked bandage and a hole in his stomach and finally their first kiss. Ron seemed absolutely disgusted, Harry fairly amused and Neville downright shocked. Ginny, having already heard the most of it just watched her brother and boyfriend with amusement plastered over her face.

She then went on to explain when she obliviated her parents which made both Harry and Ron widen their eyes and say things like, "You didn't," and "Merlin Hermione why didn't you say?" She explained everything; why she did it, Dumbledore's portrait (to which Harry swore saying, "There's been a portrait of him all along?"), and Draco's understanding and kindness which followed, including all the admissions and tears shed and the deadly questions of 'will you be my girlfriend?', to which Ron snorted.

Then she went on about the Pansy incident and how they became friends, the quidditch teams that were made (which Ginny butted in with, "Yeah, you'll be playing against me at the end of the year!"), Draco's occlumency lessons, buying him a firebolt (which both Harry and Ron gawked at), the snowball fight which secured hers and Ginny's friendship with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo, then of course Christmas, one of the most magical days of Hermione's life finishing with the beautiful ice skating experience.

After Christmas she explained how Draco had asked her out in the Hogs Head and how some days later he'd some back to their dorm covered in blood having returned from his house. She then described Valentine's Day, showing off her ring she'd been given and then relaying the fight they'd had. Harry and Ron were outraged by his unreasoning but seemed to somewhat forgive him given that he'd been there for Hermione all year. Hermione then explained how she'd been kidnapped, tortured and thrown in the dungeons. "But I didn't tell them a word. Narcissa helped me though, Narcissa Malfoy. She's actually really kind. She sneaked me in food when Bellatrix wasn't there," Hermione went on.

"Wait she did what? I thought she was an enemy?" Neville asked.

"No, she's not. She's just married to a foul man and practically does his bidding," Hermione replied.

"Makes you think why she doesn't just leave," Ron muttered.

"You Know Who would kill her Ron!" Ginny said indignantly. Ron rolled his eyes.

Then Ginny explained her little episode with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo, dramatising the whole scenario. "He was practically dying, honestly. Crying and everything, completely ashamed of ever shouting at you and wanting to single handedly get you out of that house," Ginny spoke enthusiastically. She explained how they'd came up with the plan, found the paper, figured out that it was horcruxes they were after and how they'd gone to number 12 Grimmauld Place and found Kreacher. "Then they came back and found me," piped in Luna.

"What?" Neville asked, thunderstruck.

"Yeah, the pair of them wanted to know how to call Dumbledore's pet Phoenix. I am sorry that I wasn't much help," Luna added, blushing.

"Yeah so we ended up asking Snape," Ginny grinned.

"What?!" Neville, Harry, Ron and even Hermione asked, startled.

"Yeah, he's alright, Snape. Took a while for me to trust him but he's alright. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to kill Dumbledore. I'm not actually quite sure about anything but he's alright," Ginny said fervently. Shen she explained for Neville's , Luna's and Hermione's benefit the Phoenix ride and the discussion with Harry and Ron. "Oh, and Draco saved Harry," Ginny added, smirking.

"He what?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, um, Ron lost my wand," Harry began, twisting his hands in his lap.

"And the dementors were coming," Ron added.

"So he managed to perform the best god damned patronus I've ever seen, after Harry's obviously," Ginny smirked. Hermione's jaw dropped. This was brilliant news!

"What is it?" She asked, stunned.

"An eagle," Harry said. Hermione thought.

"Suits, I think. Yep, definitely suits," Hermione smiled.

Finally, Harry explained how they got the D.A together and practiced in the Room of Requirement and how they left the following morning to rescue Hermione. "So there you have it," Ginny smiled, "You four know what's really been going on this year and you Hermione know how much you mean to Draco and the rest of the D.A. Hermione laughed at this. "And it was your idea to find Harry to do this?" Asked Hermione.

"No, Theo's," replied Ginny brightly. Hermione nodded. Ginny and Harry exchanged looks, for about the hundredth time in the past half hour.

"Merlin if you want some alone time just go!" Hermione laughed, staring at the pair of them. Ginny looked away from Harry as if she'd been electrified. Harry too looked away, reddening slightly.

"Bloody hell ew no that's gross," Ron moaned.

"Grow up mate," Neville chortled.

"Go!" Hermione insisted to Ginny, who smiled thankfully and got up, walking gingerly out of the room. Harry followed, even more awkwardly. Once the door had shut, Hermione let out a laugh.

"She's my sister!" Ron moaned indignantly.

"So what," Neville grinned, pecking Luna on the cheek.

"Oh whatever," groaned Ron.

After what seemed like an age, Hermione finally got up and said rather finally, "Well I'm going up to my dorm unless anyone has anything else to say, I'm really behind in an Arithmancy assignment. See you... see you after dinner outside the Room of Requirement ," she finished.

"Yeah Luna and I are off too, something about a nargle infestation?" Neville smiled wearily. Luna smiled broadly and took his wrist, standing up and practically skipping to the door. The door swung open, two people left, and it swung shut again.

"See you - Ron," Hermione choked, leaving the room as quickly as possible. She had a sudden image of a foot coming down on her face and slammed the door shut with a bang.

Heart hammering, Hermione sprinted up the flight of stairs leading her to the third floor and legged it down the corridor to the painting of the waterfall, where she muttered, "Spero," and stuck her hand into the frame to press the button. The portrait swung open with a click and she tumbled in, tripping over the rim of the frame and only just preventing herself from falling.

Draco looked up from a book he was reading on the sofa and stared at her. "Hermione?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" She gasped, restoring herself and straightening her back. Draco was unconvinced.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said evenly.

"Stop this. Tell me what happened," Draco repeated, getting up from the sofa and walking over to her. Hermione was quiet for a while.

"I don't know," she said finally, "I was talking with Harry and everyone else and it was absolutely fine, but then Harry and Ginny left and Neville and Luna and it was just Ron and I and I don't know why but I just saw... I saw - Why is this happening to me?!" She wailed, burying her face in Draco's shoulder who instantly wrapped his arms around her small, brave torso.

"Hey calm down," Draco said calmly, "It's alright. You're just getting used to it. He's not going to hurt you."

"I know that," muttered Hermione from the crook of Draco's neck.

"I know you do," Draco muttered back.

They stayed like until a full minute passed in an unthinking state of bliss. Then Draco unwrapped his arms and lead Hermione over to the sofa, gripping her left arm. Hermione winced and Draco let go quickly as though he'd been electrified. "Sorry!" He rushed, face a mixture of horror and panic.

"Don't be silly I'm fine," Hermione said briskly.

"It's not fine! You're not fine! She can't get rid of it!" Draco burst out in anger. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to ignore her aching arm and the aching truth of it all.

"I know Madam Pomfrey can't remove it, she told me this morning," Hermione said unemotionally. Draco stared at her. She had to be putting on an act. She had to be. No one in their right mind would take this news as well as she was.

"Hermione of you want to talk about it -"

"But I don't want to talk about it! I'm sick of all the sympathy looks! It's just - it's just a label that's all! I knew I was a mudblood before I got eternally branded with it by your aunt! Just stop talking about it!" Hermione burst out, angry tears welling in her eyes. Draco stared at her, trembling with anger. Not anger at her, but anger at what she was saying and what his aunt had done to her.

"That label does not define who you are, don't you dare think that for one moment," Draco said very seriously.

"Doesn't it?" Hermione shot back.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Draco asked horrified, furious Bellatrix.

"Mudblood! Open your ears Draco! Do you not hear what the death eaters think of people like me?! I heard them upstairs for hours on end, practically begging Bellatrix to let them come in and - and have some of what they called 'fun'."

"Did they touch you?!" Draco asked outraged.

"No! Merlin no Draco but that's what this mark means! It means I'm labelled as nothing better than a toy for -"

"No it doesn't!" Draco cut across furiously.

"Yes it does!" Hermione cried through bloodshot eyes, "And you know it. I found out something during my wonderful stay at the manor you know." Draco stayed silent, heart pounding. "The reason I hate the word mudblood. It all started in Diagon Alley before the start of term. I was just going in to pick up some last minute school supplies, as any normal witch or wizard would. But because of this!" She pointed at her arm, "Because of who I am, I got cornered by a death eater right in the middle of the street where he - where he groped me and said, and he asked whether I'd like to shag him and, and he said that was all I was good for because of my blood and, and, and... and I'd shouted but... and I just can't Draco! You see why I hate that word? I'm not just some slut to be used for fun just because of my blood or -" but Draco had heard enough. He was shaking with uncontrollable anger, fists clenched and breathing hard.

"Who?" He breathed, cutting Hermione off. "Who was it?!" He roared, staring imploringly into her eyes, begging an answer. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "WHO WAS IT?!" He thundered, every particle in his body full of venom.

"He didn't take off his mask, but at the manor he came to the cell door. I recognised his eyes. I see them everywhere whenever I hear the word. The cold slits of amusement. He recognised me. He started talking about that day and I knew it was him for certain. He - he - I can't Draco you won't understand."

"Please Hermione tell me who it was! I'll kill him!"

"You can't kill him," Hermione moaned.

"Why the hell not?! He - did you say he groped you?!"

"He's your father Draco!" Hermione sobbed desperately.

Draco's jaw slackened. He looked away, this new information zooming around his head too fast for him to process it. It was if a part of him had died. So he wasn't only a shit father, a shit husband and a coward, he was a pervert too. He was the reason she hated that word. He was his god damned father! And he'd groped Hermione.

Hermione watched the truth unravel in Draco's eyes, eyes so similar to those cold slits of laughter yet so different it was like a whole new world. Draco's eyes were filled with specks of blue, Lucius' were just cold, gleaming orbs of grey.

"Draco," Hermione spoke softly.

"Don't talk to me," Draco said harshly. Hermione flinched.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Draco's head shot up, his very eyes alert with anger.

"Sorry? Why in Salazar's name would you need to be sorry! Damn it Hermione! Im sorry! I'm sorry I've got a fucked up family! My father assaulted you, my aunt drove a dagger through your arm! I'm so sorry, and what I don't get is how you still accept me."

"Don't be sorry. Besides -"

"No I am sorry -"

"No shut up! Your mother's not bad," Hermione reasoned. Draco looked at her confused.

"My mother?" He questioned.

"She came in once to give me food, a drink and apologise for Bellatrix. She used a spell to warm me up after seeing how cold I was. She asked about you. She's really worried about you Draco," Hermione smiled tearfully.

"She - she risked a lot just to give you food. And here I thought she was too scared," Draco murmured, stunned, "she was worried about me?"

"She asked how you were, so I told her you were fine. She's a good mum, Draco. You should stop blocking her out," Hermione said timidly.

"She still chooses father over me," Draco muttered. Hermione didn't know how to reply to this.

"I'm meeting Harry after dinner. I shouldn't be too late," Hermione smiled after a while. Draco nodded and kissed her briefly.

...

"You say you have news, Bellatrix?" Voldemort hissed silkily.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix agreed. Voldemort had called a meeting, yet again, to discuss things over. All the death eaters had sat around the large table in Malfoy Manor, including the two new members.

"Crabbe? Goyle? I'd like to welcome you to our ranks. Bellatrix, please continue," Voldemort spoke, voice laced with silkiness.

"My Lord, you know of course that Harry Potter and his little army of blood traitors came here to rescue his mudblood, he was being lead by none other than Draco Malfoy. And that's not all. I saw three other Slytherins there too," Bellatrix grinned happily. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked shocked, Lucius more outraged whereas Narcissa had a pleased sort of look, but anyone looking could have easily mistaken it for mild horror.

Bellatrix waited for a total hush before continuing. "Pansy Parkinson, Nott's son and the Zabini boy." There was a muffled silence.

Then, "Impossible," said Mr Nott shortly.

"Care to enlighten us, Nott?" Asked Voldemort.

"My son would never associate with a mudblood," Mr Nott said simply.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of such treachery?" Asked Mr Parkinson, dumbfounded yet angry all the same.

"My boy is due his mark soon, he wouldn't embark on something so foolish," Mr Nott said certainly.

"The younger generation are full of traitors I'm telling you," Amycus Carrow spat.

"True," Alecto agreed.

"Ask him, he's the one watching the kids," growled Antonio Dolohov. There was a silence as everyone looked to a man in a seat halfway down the table.

"There may have been an opportunity for the students to have left the school but I assure you, Potter and Weasley are not and have not been seen at the school since the end of October," the cold voice drawled.

"Thank you, Severus," Voldemort said icily. Snape' face hardened. "In any case," Voldemort continued, "I am growing tired of waiting. I confess myself, bored. We shall not wait for Saint Potter any longer. We shall teach these Slytherin children a lesson. A new dawn has fallen my friends. We shall rise more powerful than ever, and anyone stepping in our way would be no fore than a fool. We shall attack Hogwarts tomorrow night!" There was an eruption of cheering and laughter, cold and myrthless. Snape's face looked more stony than usual as he looked away into the night beyond the darkening windows. There was a hiss from beneath his chair and he bent down to see a long snake, protruding from under the chair. Nagini. Voldemort raised his wand and a blanket of silence fell. "We shall begin the siege at nightfall tomorrow."

 **A/N Yep, Draco's stepped out of his comfort zone, more betrayals and shocks and we're so near the end of the story! Only a few more chapters to go guys, and to think that I started publishing this nearly a year ago! Wow. I'd like to say well done to anyone who's made it this far in the story as I know some chapters drag on a bit. See you all soon for the next chapter!**


	39. Ch38 - The Cronies

**A/N Sorry about the further delay guys. I know I'm not really on top of it lately, been going through a lot of stuff lately and it's all a bit stressful etc. Anyway I'm glad that your all still reading this and hope to read your reviews if you write any. I might not be on top of the posting in future dates but I'll try my best as always. Anyway, enough with the boring bits, let's get to the story already.**

Chapter 38 - The Cronies

It was quarter to eight by the time Hermione reached the blank stone wall on the seventh floor corridor, excited for what she was about to do. It'd be like how it was before, her, Harry and Ron sneaking off to save the day. It felt normal, and nothing this year had come close to normal, not even her and Draco felt normal. Not really.

She could hear the distant scufflings of feet downstairs, the muffle of voices from portraits along the walls and the hoots of some early waking owls from the owlery. A loud mewing came from around her ankles causing her to jump half a foot into the air, startled. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. "Go away," Hermione hissed, nudging the cat with her foot. The cat hissed, amber eyes fixed on Hermione. "I'm not breaking any rules just standing here, go and spy on some first years," Hermione told the cat firmly. Mrs. Norris held her penetrating stare for a few more moments before turning towards a corner, fixing her gaze on something apparently only she could see. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry?" She asked cautiously, walking right over to the corner and snatching at the air in front of her - only it wasn't air. A flowing material met her fingertips and she pulled the invisibility cloak right off of Harry and Ron. "That was in the girls' dormitory! How -"

"Ginny got it for us. How did you know we were here?" Harry asked startled, pocketing the cloak. Hermione gestured at the cat, who'd arched its back on the appearance of Harry and Ron, hissing angrily. "Oh shut it," Ron snarled at the cat, who turned on its back feet and trotted off.

"Come on, lets go before she gets Filch," Harry muttered, turning to pace in front of the blank wall they'd stopped at. If only she had gotten Filch.

Hermione watched as a large oak door materialised in front of her eyes for the first time in a long while. Ron was the first to the brass handle and he wrenched it open, striding inside. Harry and Hermione followed, leaving the muffled noises behind them, into the silence.

The room they had entered was so enormous, they couldn't see the walls surrounding it. It was dimly lit from torches in brackets and large, dusty windows around the room. Random items from life size chess pieces to broken sets of brass weighing scales were piled high in dangerously leaning stacks in the middle of the room. To the right stood a large, ancient looking wardrobe covered in dust, which Hermione recognised as a vanishing cabinet. The one the death eaters had used to get into the castle last year. The one Draco had fixed... She tried to focus on the task at hand which was finding and destroying this diadem. "Accio diadem," she announced clearly. Nothing happened.

"That doesn't work, we've tried before," Ron muttered. Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance.

They looked around helplessly, wondering where to start. "It'll be small, shiny probably. Just look around," Harry said with a thread of hope in his voice. They all broke apart heading to a different pile of objects each and began rummaging around.

Ten minutes of unsuccessful looking later, Ron let out a howl of pain, clutching his finger. "Ron, Ron are you alright?" Hermione shouted automatically.

"Yeah, Cornish pixie got me!" Ron growled through gritted teeth, gripping his now bleeding finger and staring at something in the stack. He proceeded to stoop down, pick up what looked to be the handle of a broomstick and stick it in a gap in the stack where he was staring. Suddenly, a swarm of angry blue pixies flew out of the hole and out of sight. Harry stared at Ron and shook his head. Ron gulped.

Two figures had seen Hermione get up from the table at dinner and had decided to follow her. They'd followed her up the flights of stairs and watched as the head girl talked to the fowl cat and then gaped as Harry and Ron appeared from thin air. They watched on stupidly from behind a pillar as Harry paced in front of a wall and to their astonishment saw a door materialise in the wall. "Should we follow the mudblood?" Grunted the larger of the two figures.

"Yeah," nodded the other one stupidly. They clicked their knuckles and headed boulderlike towards the wall, but the door had vanished.

"Uh, how do we get through?" Asked the first speaker.

"I don't know," said the other one, shoving the wall with his fists. Unsurprisingly, it didn't budge.

"Draco would know," muttered the first one.

"The Dark Lord told us not to trust the blood traitor," shrugged the second one, staring dumbly at the wall.

"We could just blow it up," suggested the first one, drawing his wand.

A few minutes after the two figures had left the hall, Draco turned to Blaise and asked, "You seen Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yeah mate, left couple minutes after Hermione I think. Probably tired, stupid gits," chuckled Blaise.

"They'd never miss pudding!" Pansy laughed.

"Why?" Theo asked Draco. Draco bit his lip.

"Be right back," he muttered and he jumped up from his chair and walked across the hall in seconds.

"Where was Hermione meeting Harry?" He thought desperately, but she hadn't said. He could hear movements up the marble staircase and stopped to listen hard. He could hear the unmistakable grunt of Goyle and the heavy footsteps of Crabbe. Why were they up there? What the hell was going on?! He ran up the stairs up to the moving staircase where he stopped to wait for a set of stairs which would take him up two flights. He looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle above him, at least five floors higher. And then with a sudden jolt of horror he saw Hermione, a flight above them. Panting, he jumped on the stairs before they'd come to a halt and ran up them, praying them to move faster. "Come on, come on!" He muttered. He had half a mind to accio his broom and fly up there, or even accio Hermione down to him! He soon wished he had.

Once the stairs had reached a point where he could jump to land on the landing he did just that; jumped, landed, and sped around the corner to the stationary stairs which he legged two at a time. "Damn it!" He hissed, looking up to see his old friends walking out of sight on what looked like the seventh floor. "Oh no you don't," he hissed angrily. Sweating and panting, he ignored the stitch which felt like a knife twisting painfully in his side, and instead flipped up a tapestry on the wall to his right, taking a route which he knew was a shortcut up to the sixth floor. Steps. More steps. Higher and higher he climbed, scraping his knuckle slightly on the wall beside him.

Finally, he tumbled out of the narrow spiral staircase he'd just ascended and ran down the sixth floor, clutching his side and groaning with pain. He'd cleared the corridor within seconds and was now climbing the final flight of stairs, sweat dripping down his already drenched face. "I'm not losing you again," whispered Draco to himself, pulling himself up onto the seventh floor and running down the corridor. He skidded to a halt at the end, spotting Crabbe and Goyle standing right in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. "We could just blow it up," Draco heard Crabbe suggest. He watched as Goyle nodded enthusiastically and without hesitation, without even thinking of the repercussions, he yelled "NO!" at exactly the same time as Crabbe yelled "Bombarda maxima!" Draco's eyes widened in horror as the wall in front of him, Crabbe and Goyle exploded in a shower of rubble and stone. Both Crabbe and Goyle turned to see Draco standing in shock. Goyle raised his wand but Draco was too quick for him. "Expelliarmus!" He roared and the wand Goyle was holding went soaring up into the air and landed with a clatter. He looked to where Crabbe had been standing but Crabbe had discarded his wand and had thrown himself at Draco. Eyes widened in terror, Draco fell backwards with Crabbe on top of him. His platinum hair clouded his vision as Crabbe drew his fist back for a punch. The head boy wriggled underneath the heavy weight, trying to get himself free. WHAM! Crabbe's fist had collided with Draco's left eye. Goyle stood, paralysed with shock, wand some ten feet away from him. "Crabbe, Crabbe stop!" Draco panted but to no effect.

"Blood traitor scum!" Crabbe spat back.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Draco hissed through blood stained teeth.

"Is that so? You picked the losing side Malfoy," grinned Crabbe manically. With almighty strength, Draco heaved Crabbe off of him and staggered to get his wand. "I picked the right side," Draco spat, blood dribbling down his chin. Crabbe wrapped his gorilla like arms around Draco's lean neck from behind and the blond kicked backwards, tossing his body this way and that to get him off. "Stupi-," choked Draco but Crabbe had just aimed another fist to his jaw and he spluttered, blood dripping from his mouth. "Fuck you," Draco hissed, turning to send his own fist colliding with Crabbe's face. Crabbe blinked stupidly but that was all the time Draco needed. He ran like a bullet to the hole in the wall, jumped through, turned and cast "reparo," and watched as the stones magically repaired themselves. The last thing he saw through the gap was Crabbe and Goyle's stupefied faces before the last stone was in place.

And then he hunched over, clutching his knees and breathing hard. Beads of blood mingled with sweat fell to the floor, hitting the stone like bombshells. He swiped at his jaw, furious, yet winced in pain as he drew his hand away. "Episkey," he murmured, wand raised at his face. With a further wince, he felt his jaw mend and the split lip heal. Shaking his head, he got up and looked around. His heart plummeted like a stone kicked off of a cliff edge. He'd been here before. Many a time. This was the room he'd spent most of last year in. So why was Hermione allegedly in here? He raked his mind and found one and only one explanation. She was hunting a horcrux, hunting a horcrux with her god damned friends Potter and Weasel.

"POTTER!" Roared Draco outraged. There was complete silence. Then hurried footsteps from three directions coming towards him and the unmistakable gasp of Hermione. "Draco what are you -" Hermione began but Draco rounded on Harry, who'd just emerged from behind a stack in front of him. "Listen here Potter, you keep her out of this! She doesn't need to be involved in any of this shit you and Weasel are up to, just leave her alone!" He yelled, flecks of spit hitting Harry's confused face.

"What the hell are you on about?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Draco what happened to your face?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"There are two people outside this door who want to beat the shit out of Hermione and stop you from destroying these horcruxes. Yes, of course I know you're hunting horcruxes, what did you think I was stupid?" Draco snarled at their stupefied faces, "Crabbe just blew apart the bloody wall in order to try and get in here and I stopped them, him and Goyle. Now for your information Potter, they just so happen to have been made death eaters so if they find out what your doing -"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry clarified, holding back a snigger. Ron snorted.

"Yes, the two idiots Crabbe and Goyle," Draco sneered.

"They don't have half a brain cell to share between them. Do you honestly think they're a threat?" Harry smirked.

"Stop with the cockiness Scarhead, they're not as stupid as you think. They know how to use the killing curse and how to blow things up and to be completely honest that's all you really need to do to cause havoc," Draco spat.

"Alright enough!" Shouted Hermione, causing Harry and Draco to break apart. She stared at them indignantly before continuing. "You two bickering is not going to help us find the diadem and if Crabbe and Goyle really do want to get in here then they only have to pick up their wands to blow apart that wall again! Draco are you going to help or not?" Draco stared at her, dumbstruck. He was proud that she had the power to shut the two Gryffindor idiots up - then realised that she'd shut him up, too. Realising that she'd asked him a question, he quickly nodded his head. "Right then," she sighed. Everyone looked at each other before turning to continue looking for the diadem. "Wait," Draco said hesitantly, "Diadem, did you say? Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?" All three Gryffindors turned to stare at Draco.

"Yes Malfoy the very same," Ron snarled. Draco smirked.

"Spit it out," Harry said impatiently.

"If you know something Draco then it would be great if you could -" Hermione began but Draco cut across her.

"It's over there," the blond boy said simply, pointing at a small pile of old books and a set of gobstones next to the vanishing cabinet.

"Of course it is," Ron mocked, rolling his eyes. Harry clicked his tongue and strode over to where Draco was clearly pointing.

"Come here," Hermione muttered to Draco, who looked at her shyly as if to say sorry. "I don't know what that look's for, I should be the one saying sorry for Harry's temper. He's a bit stressed lately. Look up," Hermione said quietly. Draco tilted his chin upwards and Hermione moved her wand under his jaw and muttered a few words. Instantaneously, a warmth spread through his face and he took a finger and prodded his jaw. No pain. He stared at Hermione. "When'd you learn to do that then?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Class," she said simply, "We are actually learning stuff at school you know, even if all you do is worry about me and play quidditch. Besides, don't you remember your wound back in November?" She laughed causing Draco to look at her in mock hurt.

"Excuse me, if I didn't spend my time worrying about you then you three would be subject to Crabbe and Goyle, and if I didn't play quidditch then you wouldn't have anyone to stare at in practice. As for the hole in my stomach, you healed that up quite nicely before losing all your magic for a week," mocked Draco.

"I hardly ever come to practice, and if you think Harry can't tackle Crabbe and Goyle yet think he can kill Voldemort then I'm intrigued to know why no one else has killed him yet," Hermione smirked, clicking her tongue.

"Fine, if I wasn't worrying about you then I wouldn't be able to do this," Draco smirked back and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione closed her eyes briefly and chuckled under her breath. "Fair play," she laughed, breaking away from him. Ron coughed loudly. Draco ignored him.

"Ron," Harry called cautiously from by the vanishing cabinet.

"Yep," Ron called back.

"He's right you know," Harry grinned defeatedly, walking back with a shimmering, silver, gem incrusted diadem.

"He can't be, why would he help us!?" Ron shouted angrily, frustrated.

"Oh for good Salazar's mercy Weasley! I'm on your side! Not by choice personally, no one with half a brain cell would want to be associated with a bumbling hippogriff like you. I cast a frigging patronus to save your ass. Just -" but Hermione had cut across the head boy.

"Ron drop it. Draco, just calm down for Merlin's sake. Honestly, the day you two get along will be the day Voldemort joins the house elf liberation front. How do we destroy that thing anyway?" Hermione asked.

"We were originally using the sword of Gryffindor, found out Harry used it to destroy the diary so it kinda fitted," Ron said smugly, glad to answer something Draco could not. Harry tried to ignore the fact that he didn't actually use the sword to kill the diary.

"Great, where is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you see we kinda had to trade it with some goblin, Griphook I think, to get into Gringotts," Harry said somewhat awkwardly.

"Why the hell would you want to go into Gringotts?" Draco asked as if they were out of their minds.

"If you must know, Malfoy, the cup was being kept in your aunt's vault!" Snapped Harry, "It's not easy getting into a vault without the actual person who's vault it is you know."

"Yeah there was a dragon," Ron told Hermione enthusiastically. Draco rolled his eyes, disbelievingly.

"So you got the horcrux but now can't destroy it. Brilliant going chosen one," groaned Draco.

"There must be another way," thought Hermione out loud. Harry shrugged and pocketed the tiara.

"I'll put it with the cup until we find another way of destroying it," Harry sighed.

"Where is the cup?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Up with the tent in the boys dormitory. In a bag under my bed. Why?" Harry answered.

"Just wondering," Hermione sighed, tutting. Draco took a good moment to stare at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You keep the key to killing the Dark Lord under your bed?" He asked incredulously. Harry shrugged again. Draco stared at Hermione who shook her head in disbelief.

And then - BANG! The noise of a small bomb being set off echoed and bounced off of all the walls and all four heads turned to see a pile of wood and rubble where the door had stood mere moments ago. In place of it, stood two boulder like boys, each with a sickening smile on their faces. In a heartbeat, Draco had stepped directly in front of Hermione and drew his wand threateningly. Harry was quick to draw his wand too, and Ron just the same. Rolling her eyes, Hermione drew her wand too and tried to push Draco out of the way, but the head boy was not having it.

"What the hell do you two want?" Spat Ron.

"To know what you're up to. And to stop whatever it is your doing," Crabbe said simply. Draco could have laughed at how stupid they sounded, but he didn't.

"Get out of here you idiots, no one cares if you have a tattoo or not. Get out or I swear I'll -"

"What will you do Malfoy? Tell your father? He's not too happy with you at the moment you know, I was there, at the last meeting. Unlike some unloyal blood traitor," snarled Crabbe.

"Stupifey," Harry said plainly, not in the mood for any of this. To the three Gryffindors' and the Slytherin's utter surprise, Goyle deflected the curse.

"Expelliarmus!" Roared Ron at the same time as Crabbe, who'd yelled, "Crucio!"

Both spells collided with each other and ricocheted off course, hitting piles of objects which exploded and fell everywhere. Harry had to dive out of the way as a particularly heavy looking cauldron crashed to the floor mere inches away from where he'd stood. "Crucio!" Crabbe repeated furiously and this time it hit Ron.

"You bloody idiot!" Seethed Ron through gritted teeth as the weak spell washed over him momentarily.

Regaining his strength and motivated with anger, Ron ran at Crabbe who turned and fled into the depths of the room. Goyle stood clueless in the centre of the room. "Patrificus Totalus," Draco snapped, watching the spell fire at Goyle - who again managed to deflect it. "Bombarda!" Goyle roared angrily, aiming his spell not at Draco, but at the dangerously leaning pile of junk next to him. With an almighty bang, the pile of books, old quills and crystal balls exploded sending shards of glass and ripped pages raining down on all three of them. Goyle took the opportunity to run for it, out the hole in the wall and down the corridor.

"Damn it," muttered Draco, regaining his stance and looking round. Neither Ron or Crabbe were in sight. Harry put a hand to his pocket to make sure the diadem was still there, then called, "Ron?" No reply. "Are you two alright?" He asked Hermione more than anyone else.

"It's just a bit of glass?" Hermione scoffed, swiping a hand at her cheekbone and glancing at the blood she drew away.

"Your bleeding," Harry stated.

"Trust me, I've been through worse," Hermione sighed, staring around for Ron. Harry's gaze brushed bast her exposed arm and the letters forged within it.

And then they heard it, all three of them turned as one to the sound of a distant cry of horror. Draco looked into the depths of the room where he'd heard the cry and thought he saw the room flicker. Suddenly, the room started getting warmer and the flicker had turned into a dance of orange flames. They could hear Ron's roar getting louder and louder and without thinking, Hermione set off at a sprint towards the sound. "HERMIONE NO!" Yelled Draco, sprinting after her with Harry at his tail. He turned a corner, watching Hermione disappear into a faint cloud of smoke.

They were now in the heart of the Room of Requirement and Hermione could see Ron running in her direction. Draco and Harry skidded to a halt by Hermione's side and stared at something behind Ron. "He set the whole bloody room on fire!" Yelled Ron, dashing past Hermione and the others. They could now hear Crabbe's heavy footfalls as he thundered away from the towering inferno of heat and flames. Draco's eyes widened in horror as he yanked Hermione's arm and tugged her in the opposite direction, following Ron and Harry. Hermione needed no further encouragement. She ran full out away from the monstrosity of flames which were mutating into an assortment of wild looking beasts. One particularly vicious looking python of fire launched itself upon a stack of old school wear and broken furniture, consuming the many objects in whole with its fanged mouth until there was nothing but a pile of smouldering ash behind. She'd never seen anything like it before. It was terrifying, unnatural, and the way that the flames chased them, taking the easiest routes through the stacks of ancient junk, it was as though they were alive.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Yelled Harry, tripping over his feet in an effort to evade the wall of flames. Draco whizzed around on his feet, staring at the enclosing hues of red and gold. "Aguamenti!" Roared Ron, wand directed at the towering inferno around them. The water shot out of his wand feebly and vaporised upon contact with the wave of heat.

"There must be a counter curse!" Hermione choked as she inhaled a lungful of smoke. Draco's terror filled eyes darted from stack to stack, praying for something, anything to get them out of this. Crabbe was nowhere in sight. Then he found exactly what he was looking for. Three, glinting handles poking out of a burning pile of astronomy equipment. In a flash, the blond boy was at the pile, yanking the handles out of harms way. "Hurry up Malfoy!" Harry yelled as with a final tug, Draco wrenched the three nimbus two thousands out of the junk which, within seconds, had been consumed by the ever growing inferno too.

Sweating due to the calidity, Draco threw one of the brooms to Harry hurriedly and the other to Ron. Then, without wasting a moment, he mounted the broom and yelled, "HERMIONE!" She turned and ran to the broom, mounting it as she had during Christmas but this time behind Draco and clinging to him around his middle. In a swift movement, all three of them had kicked up from the ground and had soared up, away from the towering bloodthirsty flames. There was an ear piercing scream and they all turned on their brooms to see Crabbe falling from a towering stack of burning tables into the flames which engulfed him in one. Hermione drew a sharp breath before burying her head in Draco's back as he, Harry and Ron shot towards the hole in the wall.

The hole grew closer and closer. The flames licked their ankles and breathed down their necks, desperate to consume them whole. "NEARLY THERE!" Roared Harry and within moments, they'd shot through the burning hole, tumbled off of their brooms and landed with a thud on the corridor beyond the Room of Requirement. They turned just in time to see the door reforming itself where the hole had been and then dissolve into stone. A wave of cool March air hit them.

Finally, Hermione looked up from the ground to see Harry murmuring with Ron and Draco standing, quite still, a blank expression on his face. "Hey," she murmured to him, getting up and walking over to where he stood by the window. Draco did not look around. "Hey, its over. We got out," she smiled weakly.

"Not all of us," uttered Draco into the silence. Hermione drew a breath, eyes flitting towards the place the hole had been minutes before. She bowed her head, understanding that Draco had been very good friends with Crabbe up until recently. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning to go.

"Why the hell are you sorry?!" Asked Draco heatedly, finally turning to face her, "He brought this upon himself! He used that curse even though he didn't know how to stop it! He wanted us dead! He deserved to die. Why do I feel like he didn't."

"Because he was brainwashed into being who he is just like all the other death eaters. He didn't deserve what he got," Hermione reasoned, biting her lip. "You should probably, probably tell Goyle," she finished quietly. Draco shook his head.

"Not now. Now we need to destroy those God damn horcruxes before someone else gets killed," he said strongly, a new motivation breaking through him. Harry looked up at him and nodded and hesitantly, very hesitantly, Ron followed suit.

 **A/N So a lot of you previously wanted Draco to be a part of the horcrux hunt, I never intended to write this chapter but kinda felt like I could slip it in anyway now that we are so close to tying the ends up to this story. Only a few chapters left guys. It's going to be weird when this is done I'm telling you. See you soon.**


	40. Ch39 - An Eye 4 An Eye A Tooth 4 A Tooth

**A/N I'm really sorry about the delay guys, I've been on holiday and have also been really busy as of late. I hope you don't mind too much. A huge thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, there were quite a few of you! I love reading your comments. Anyway, enough with the boring stuff...**

Chapter 39 - An Eye for an Eye a Tooth for a Tooth

Hermione didn't know what to say. As soon as they'd got back to their common room, Draco had shut himself up in his dorm, refusing to talk to anyone. Hermione had considered going to find Blaise and Theo to try to talk to him but something told her that that wouldn't work. She gazed at the flickering flames in the fire place but not really seeing the brilliant hues of red and amber at all. Ordinary flames. Nothing, nothing like what they'd just barely escaped. She'd never seen nor heard of them before. She wished she'd heard what spell Crabbe had cast. Sighing, she sat down on the black sofa next to Crookshanks and stroked his fluffy head lovingly. A copy of the Daily Prophet lay next to her and she glanced at it. 'Hogwarts Express Crashed, Death Eaters to Blame'. No surprise there. She flicked through the pages, not really reading them at all. Things like, 'Portkeys Out Of Action' and 'St Mungos Strikes Terror Again as Death Eaters Disrupt Wards' jumped out at her, but it was all the same. Terror and chaos. Her eyes wandered over to her dorm which, unsurprisingly, was still a wreck. She'd have to sleep on the sofa, probably ask McGonagall in the morning about having it repaired. Then again she was a witch and could probably repair it herself. A wave of tiredness washed over her and in her disorientated state she almost didn't hear the agitated mewings of her cat.

All of a sudden there was a thud like the sound of fists on stone and Hermione shot out of her seat, Crookshanks hissing and arching his back. "Be quiet Crooks," Hermione hissed as she crept over to the head boy's door, listening. She heard a grunt and a furious exclamation before she pushed at the hard oak. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. "Draco, Draco let me in," she called timidly and the banging stopped. There was a short silence beyond the wall between them. Then,

"Leave me alone," Draco grunted from the other side of the door. Hermione sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to open the door.

"Please let me in," she said softly, just loudly enough for him to hear.

There was a defeated sigh and the door clicked unlocked. Hermione pushed the door open slowly and it creaked a little before coming to a halt. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the semi gloom in the room. Only one candle was lit and the clouds were shielding the moonlight from beyond the window. Then she saw him, hunched over on his bed. "Lumos," Hermione uttered and the end of her wand illuminated a bright dome of light all around the room. She couldn't see his face, which was shielded by his knees which were drawn up to his chest. "Hey," she murmured, walking over and setting herself down lightly on the bed next to him. She sat with her back against the backboard and put her arm around his rigid torso, bringing him into her chest. Draco didn't fight back. He let himself be comforted as he'd done to her all those months before. He couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't. Couldn't fight.

"Let it out Draco, let it all out," she murmured to him and she felt the front of her robes get gradually damper as tears she knew weren't hers fell.

They sat like that for five minutes. Five long minutes. Then, Draco's head lifted out of her lap where it'd slid some minutes ago and he looked stubbornly out of the window. Away from her. Hermione watched him closely, wishing he'd stop closing up. "Why do you love me Hermione?" He asked quietly, so quietly that Hermione barely heard him at all. But she did. She gave him a bewildered, pitied look before saying clearly, "I love you because of who you are."

"I'm a death eater, sworn to hunt and kill muggles and muggleborns," Draco choked.

"I don't care. I love you because you were there for me when no one else was. I love you because you cared enough to care about me. I love you because you stood up for what was right. Draco I love you because of the person you've become, not the person your father wants you to be or the person branded on your arm. I love you and I always will. Remember that," she said honestly. She slipped the ring off of her finger and read aloud, "'Forever', that's what you told me Draco. I will always love you, no matter what. Stop doubting yourself."

"My father groped you, my aunt branded you with a knife, you were held hostage in my own bloody house, my ex girlfriend used the cruciatus curse on you -" He began in a raised voice but Hermione stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Pansy only used that curse because she was desperate," Hermione said promptly, sliding the ring back onto her finger, "And as for the other things... Draco we can't choose our family." Draco sat in silence.

"You're right," he said at last, turning to face her and put his face in his hands. "I think," he mumbled, "Since Crabbe... you know... I think that just kind of... well..."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," Hermione smiled. Then she leant over and kissed him gently on his tear spotted lips.

"Stop that," smirked Draco but he didn't pull away.

"I will always love you Draco, you know that," she whispered softly. Draco nodded, putting a hand on her back.

After a few moments, Draco lightly pushed Hermione off of him and said with a new air of confidence, "Come on then, how'd you destroy a horcrux?"

"I don't know. The sword of Gryffindor was a brilliant idea on how to destroy them. How'd they come up with that anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Something about using it to destroy a diary I think they said," Draco said casually.

"But... but he didn't use that. He used a basilisk fang," Hermione said slowly.

"But then... so that means that all we need is a basilisk fang!" Draco exclaimed happily.

"Exactly!" Hermione beamed back.

Draco paused, still marvelling in his brilliance. "So why did he think of the sword then?" He asked.

"Who knows," Hermione sighed, then said with much higher energy, "What are we waiting for?! Let's get the other two and get a basilisk fang!"

"Hermione it's eleven o'clock at night! Unlike some, they'll be asleep!" Draco said exasperatedly as Hermione leapt off the bed and darted to the door. She peered over her shoulder and studied him.

"Well we'll just have to go on our own then," shrugged Hermione. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you need to speak snake language to get down there. You know, parseltongue," Draco asked curiously.

"Surely you know one word. I mean Voldemort speaks it all the time," Hermione said casually as Draco flinched. Hermione instantly shut her eyes, regretting the words she'd just spoken. Shaken by hearing his name and the thought of the snakelike man, Draco slowly inclined his head. "I might be able to say a word or two. But it'd be easier if we just got Potter to -"

"No, we're going now," Hermione declared before pulling Draco off of the bed and strutting out. The platinum haired boy shook his head wildly before grabbing his wand from his bedside table and leaping off the bed to follow her.

"Are you mad?! We don't have the cloak and there will be teachers about!" Hissed Draco as Hermione carefully climbed out of the portrait and into the corridor. She simply shrugged and headed down the dark passage lit only by the clouded moonlight shining through the windows. Draco gritted his teeth before clambering out rather awkwardly and hurrying after her, hearing the gentle clunk as the portrait swung shut.

Even just the journey down to the first floor corridor was a difficult one. Once they'd arrived at the grand staircase they'd had to duck behind a suit of armour as Professor McGonagall strode past in a tartan dressing gown looking very gruff and exhausted. As she'd rounded the corner and turned up another flight of stairs, Draco and Hermione had taken the chance to bolt out of their hiding spot and down two flights to the first floor corridor, where they were met with a long corridor. "Lumos," Hermione whispered into the darkness and, to her relief, she was met with no cat nor teacher.

"Oi! Turn that light off!" Barked a voice from their left and they spun around to find, not a teacher, but a very grumpy looking wizard in a dusty frame.

"Shut up," glowered Draco and he turned back to the door at the end of the corridor. Hermione yanked his arm and he followed her towards what he presumed was some secret passage or something.

Finally, Hermione reached out her hand and placed it on the door knob, looked at Draco who's eyes danced in the wand light, and turned. Inside, the moonlight burst through the large windows and shimmered off of the shining wet floor. "Hang on hold up," Draco started disgusted, "You mean to tell me that the entrance to the chamber of secrets - The Chamber of Secrets - is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco shook his head, dumbfounded.

"It's right in front of us in fact," she grinned, shutting the door behind them.

"Lumos," Draco muttered as a wave of light was emitted from his wand. He looked at Hermione but just as he did so, Hermione's eyes turned from him to fix on a point some ten feet away.

"Draco! Come to tell me some more stories of darkness again?" A voice laughed from behind him. Draco jumped and whirled around on the spot - but he was relieved when he saw that it was only Moaning Myrtle. The pearly white ghost of a dead girl smiled seductively and Draco rolled his eyes, turning back to Hermione.

"You know Myrtle?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Of course I know Myrtle. I talked to her a lot throughout my sixth year about..." then his voice trailed off and he changed subject. "How do we get in then?" He asked.

"Oh, erm. They told me that the entrance was through the sink but -"

Moaning Myrtle giggled behind them and Hermione gave her an irritated look.

"Through the sink," Draco said after a good ten seconds, breaking the very awkward pause in which Hermione and Myrtle were having a stare off.

"Oh er yes," Hermione stuttered, coming back to her senses. Draco looked sceptically at the towering white object in the middle of the tiled room and walked towards it.

A minute passed and the three of them were still staring at the large sink unit. "Say something Draco, say something in parseltongue," Hermione encouraged him. Draco just stood there, staring clueless at the sink. He tried to think of Voldemort when he was conversing with his pet snake. "Um... hissssssaarrrhhhhhrrrsh," he said awkwardly and looked at Hermione, who shook her head frantically.

"You have to say the word you want to say and will it to be snake language or whatever," she said as Myrtle erupted in fits of laughter.

"None of that made sense," Draco said pointedly, staring at Hermione. They all stood (or in Myrtle's case floated) there, all unsure of what to do. "Try again," Hermione prompted.

"Erm... Merlin Hermione this'll never work!"

"Just do it!" Encouraged Hermione.

"Fine! For Salazar's sake. Er... open?" Draco tried. Nothing. He looked at Hermione hopefully.

"English," she admitted reluctantly.

"Rrr!" Draco let out some frustrated noise and stared hard at the sink. "Open!" He demanded, willing with all his might for the noise that came out of his mouth to be some hissing noise - but it wasn't. "English," Hermione said quietly from behind him.

"Fuck sake," Draco huffed. Myrtle made some laughing noises and soared up into the air. "Shut up Myrtle," hissed Draco.

"Oooh 'shut up Myrtle' how very kind of you Draco. Miserable, Moping, Moaning Myrtle, what will come next?! Well I'm sorry. I'm only trying to help!" Myrtle sobbed as she swam up around the sink, over a cubicle wall and splashed into a toilet. Draco stared incredulously at Hermione who stared back, then gawked at the toilet where Myrtle had vanished. "How was she trying to help?" Hermione asked reprovingly.

"Search me," sighed Draco when all of a sudden there was a further splashing sound and Myrtle came soaring back out of the toilet and flew right up to Draco's face.

"Two years ago when I was minding my own business your friend Harry Potter came to ask me how I died! He then said some funny language thing while looking at some of the pipes under the sink - the one that's never worked might I add, and then everything started to move and the sink vanished! Oh I did hope that they'd die down there..." Myrtle trailed off from her aggressive rant, staring absentmindedly into the distance.

"Under the sink," Draco muttered, jogging to one of the sinks.

"Oh no not that one," Myrtle said brightly, shooting up from her stance and zooming around the unit twice before settling herself down on the sink two sinks to the left of Draco. Both Hermione and Draco hurried over to where Myrtle was perched and Draco ducked down to examine the pipes behind Myrtle's pearly white legs.

"Hermione, Hermione I think I've found it," Draco uttered excitedly. Hermione bent down to see what Draco's as pointing at. A miniature engraving of a snake was set into one of the old copper pipes where Draco was pointing. He titled his head slightly and where his wand light hit the tiny engraving it almost looked like the snake was moving. He shut his eyes, willing himself to believe that this snake was real and that he would be able to talk to it. "Open," Draco hissed, imagining the snake moving and hissing. To his utmost surprise, the sink began to glow a brilliant white. He sprang back, Hermione clutching onto his shoulder to stop him from falling backwards, both of them staring at the tap which had began to spin very fast. Myrtle flew off of the sink and up into the air, goggling down at them.

Moments later, the sink began to move. As a matter of fact, the sink actually sank, clean out of sight revealing a large pipe, about two feet wide. Wide enough for a fully grown teenage boy or girl to slide down. Draco took one look at Hermione, marvelling at his capability before perching himself on the edge of the pipe, dangling his legs down into the endless pit of blackness below him. "Well what do you know, I did it," he smirked up at Hermione, eyes twinkling mischievously in his wand light. Hermione beamed at him, cheeks glowing with admiration and said excitedly, "Come on then, let's get ourselves a basilisk tooth!" Draco nodded with a smirk and pushed himself off.

All of a sudden he was engulfed by darkness. He tried to look up but found he couldn't. There was nothing to hold onto apart from his breath. He glued himself together feeling as rigid as a board, fright washing over him for the first time that day. Out of his terror filled eyes he could see other pipes branching out from his into the darkness but they were tiny compared to the one he was sliding down. The pipe was slimy and very damp and curved this way and that, bending and sloping ever downwards. He could hear Hermione behind him, sliding just as smoothly as him. He tried to stay flat in fear of hitting his head on the metal above him.

Suddenly the terror of what would happen when he hit the bottom began to dawn on him just as the pipe levelled out. In a heartbeat he'd rushed out the end of the pipe and was thrown onto the floor of a dark, damp cavern. Moments later Hermione came flying out the end too and Draco hurled himself out of the way as she landed with a thud on the spot where he'd been just mere moments ago. They both scrambled to their feet, Hermione's wand now lit too, looking around. They'd landed in what looked to be a large stone tunnel, tall enough for them to comfortably stand in but not much taller. They were both covered from head to toe in mud and slime. "Very fetching," Draco said, looking Hermione over with a grin.

"And you," she grinned back.

"It smells so bad in here," he grunted, looking from the bone scattered floor to the slimy walls and took a guess that they were somewhere under the lake.

"Come on," Hermione said to Draco and they headed up the tunnel to where more small animal skeletons lay.

"Woah look! The beast that shed that must have been, what do you reckon, twenty foot long?" Draco asked Hermione, eyeing the large green skin curling along the floor. "Can't be much further can it?" Hermione whispered with baited breath. Draco shrugged and walked in up the passage.

Suddenly they were faced with a gigantic rock fall blocking their path. "Oh for Salazar's sake!" Draco moaned but Hermione was tugging his arm, pulling him over to a small hole in the fall, large enough for a small boy to squeeze through. "I think we're a bit bigger than a twelve year old Harry," Draco said, looking at her. "We'll fit," Hermione said confidently and she stuck her arms out through the hole. Draco watched as her head disappeared next, then her shoulders, chest, stomach and - "Damn it!" She muttered, trying to haul her hips through the tight space. Draco looked around uncomfortably before asking, "Do you, er, want a hand?" There was a pause as Hermione stopped trying to pull herself through, then she sighed, "Yes please." Draco clenched his eyes shut then reopened them, before placing one hand on her bum and the other on her hip. He was surprised and slightly pleasured at how she felt under him - then he mentally hit himself for thinking like that. Shaking his head, he pushed her forward with all his might and she easily slid through the hole. There was a light thump, then she stuck her head back through the hole and said, "Thanks."

"Clearly that hadn't been awkward for her at all," he though. Now his turn. Just like she had, he stuck his arms through the hole, then head and tried to wiggle his shoulders and chest through. He gasped a little as the heavy rocks around him grazed the thin skin around his shoulder blades and he had to give his hands to Hermione so that she could haul him through. With a bit of wiggling and turning, the two of them managed to get him through the hole in one piece.

After helping him up, Hermione turned to face the ongoing tunnel again and set off, Draco at her heel. The tunnel turned and turned again, the rocks casting jagged shadows on the floor. Draco's hand was sweating slightly in Hermione's cool one and he envied her calmness. Finally they were met with a dead end - a large crumbling stone wall with two large stone serpents set into the stone, their emerald eyes glinting in the wand light. Draco looked at Hermione before looking at the serpents again and taking a step forward. "Open," he hissed but instead of the english he was used to hearing, the same hissing noise from before escaped his mouth and the serpents parted, the wall splitting down the middle and the two halves parted, sliding out of sight. Biting his lip and wishing his hands would stop shaking, he raised his wand so that he could see the dimly lit passage beyond. Hermione stood next to him by his left shoulder, peering out into the dim chamber. "Lumos maxima," she whispered and the beam of light from her wand shot to the ceiling of the chamber, illuminating the whole room in a bright light.

They stepped in as one, taking in the towering pillars on which stone serpents were entwined. It occurred to Draco that Harry was twelve years old and alone when he entered this chamber and there was a fully grown basilisk alive in it and here he was, eighteen and shaking like a frightened puppy with no basilisk and he had company. "Get a grip idiot," he told himself silently. He stopped shaking.

"There it is," said Hermione suddenly making Draco jump. He mentally scolded himself as her voice resonated off of the walls. She was pointing to the end of the chamber where a ginormous statue of Salazar Slytherin stood, carved completely out of stone. He had to crane his neck to see the very top of his ancient looking head and his eyes traveled smoothly down until they rested on the huge dead body of a snake lying at its feet. They picked up a run and sped towards it, feet slapping on the wet stoney floor and echoing off of the high walls and ceiling.

Hermione and Draco both flinched upon reaching the basilisk, it's mouth stretched open in a half scream, blood staining its poisonous green scales a dark red. Crusted blood lined its punctured eyes and a thick layer of dust had set over the thick body over the years. Blood was smeared on numerous places on the floor, deep red in colour. Hermione scrunched up her nose to avoid the putrid smell of rotting flesh and stale blood. Draco meanwhile had shaken back his sleeve, clasped his hand around one fang, drawn a breath, and tugged.

With a cringe worthy chit, the tooth pulled easily out of the rotting gums. "So we'll take this up to the boys in the morning and -" Hermione began but Draco was shaking his head.

"We'll take it up to them now. The sooner we get these things destroyed the better. Besides, once these two are destroyed then that's it right?" Draco asked confidently.

"No, he still thinks that there's one to do with Gryffindor. Currently Voldemort's diary, his grandfather or something's ring, the cup, the locket and the diadem have been found or destroyed," Hermione informed him.

"How many does he need?" Asked Draco in shock.

"Too many," replied Hermione with a sigh. Draco shrugged and pocketed the fang before they both turned to make their way back out of the chamber.

Once they'd gotten back through the hole they stared at the passage ahead of them. Both of them were thinking exactly the same thing. Draco asked it first. "How the hell do we get back out of here?" He asked, staring at the pipe.

"Um, Harry used Fawkes last time I think," teetered Hermione but Draco just groaned.

"I'm not flying with that bloody bird again," he spat and Hermione knew that the case was closed.

"Then what?" She pressed. Draco stood there, thinking hard. Yes, it was the only way.

"Accio Firebolt," he said loudly after a few moments.

"No! What the hell Draco do you plan on waking the whole school?! I'm not riding that broom up the pipe it'll never work! The pipe's way too small!" Hermione moaned, naming flaw after flaw of this plan.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Draco cut in abruptly and she stopped, thinking desperately. "Thought not," he said after a few moments. "I'll fly slowly," he promised after a moment. Hermione looked terrified.

A minute later they could here a whooshing noise echoing out of the pipe and seconds later the broom had soared out; immaculate and gleaming - a severe contrast to their current surroundings. "Come on," Draco said whilst looking at her, mounting his broom easily. Hermione stood stubbornly for a few heartbeats before placing her hand on the broom in front of Draco and breathing hard. "It would be easier if you sat behind me, judging on how small the pipe is," Draco said, shuffling forward on the broom. Hermione bit her lip. "Come on, it'll be over before you know it," he said softly, looking her directly in the eye. She could see the honesty pouring through his pupils and she nodded, hooking a leg over the broom and gripping Draco around the middle very tight. Draco breathed in sharply, accustoming himself to this new hand placement before lightly taking off from the ground. He wished he could say he was confident about this, but he really wasn't. He was used to soaring through the air and looping in and out of the goal posts, not navigating through tight knit spaces and up steep pipework.

It wasn't a pleasant ride. Hermione spent the most of it with her head burrowed in Draco's back, clinging on for dear life. Draco meanwhile was twisting and turning up through the steep pipe, praying that he wouldn't hit the sides of the pipe. He was beyond glad he was using a firebolt for this job. He didn't want to imagine the inaccuracy of using one of the old school brooms or a cleansweep. This broom did exactly as he commanded it to from the very touch of his finger tips.

Finally, after what felt like an age of twisting and swearing, Draco managed to guide the two of them safely out of the pipe and into the damp surroundings of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle stared at the pair of them, covered in slime and mud. "Well, that was disappointing," sulked Myrtle.

"Was it really," muttered Draco, pulling Hermione up off of the broom and shouldering the gleaming wooden masterpiece as the sink slid back into place.

They left the bathroom in a hurry, not even bothering to look out for teachers. If someone was going to call them out for roaming the corridors at night then they'd tell them the truth. They were trying to end a war. Besides, they were head boy and girl. They could do what they wanted to, technically.

However, just as they were rounding the corner to ascend the moving stairs there was a loud bark from two floors up. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, where do you think you're going?!" Cried Professor McGonagall angrily. Hermione and Draco both stumbled to a halt, staring up at their headmistress. They began to climb the stairs towards her, ready to explain that they'd just been down to the chamber of secrets to get the basilisk fang but they were completely thrown when two figures loomed into view behind her. "Where have you been?" Ron asked next to Harry from behind the headmistress once Hermione and Draco had clambered off the stairs.

"Never mind Weasley, there will be plenty of time for explanation on the way up to my office," Professor McGonagall said sternly. Hermione blanched.

"Professor," she spluttered, "We weren't trying to break any rules, we were just -"

"Miss Granger I am not punishing you as I have already told Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I have something very urgent to talk to you about in my office. Now, quickly please," the elderly witch yawned as she quickened her stride. Hermione shot Harry a sideways glance and asked in an undertone, "What's going on?"

"No idea, she just appeared in our dorm and shook us awake. Great wake up bell I tell you," groaned Harry.

As they rounded a corner and approached the gargoyle guarding the head teacher's office, McGonagall flicked her head back at the head pupils and asked, "Where were the pair of you might I ask?"

"Um," Hermione gulped.

"We went down into the chamber of secrets to get a basilisk fang to destroy the horcruxes which Potter has been hiding under his bed. Once these are destroyed we can kill the Dark Lord," Draco said plainly, as if this were no more out of the ordinary than brewing a potion. McGonagall actually stopped in her tracks and turned to face them, nearly causing Hermione to walk straight into her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprise, horror and possibly anger etched all over her face. Even Harry and Ron turned round in shock. Hermione's face went bright pink.

"Well -" Draco began but Professor McGonagall erupted.

"So. You two," she pointed at Harry and Ron, "Have been flying round the country finding horcruxes and now you two," she indicated at Hermione and Draco, "Have just gone down into the chamber of secrets in the dead of night to find a fang to destroy them. Somewhere along the line Hermione dear was kidnapped and tortured and Harry sent an army of students to get her back to Hogwarts. Have I missed anything?!" She said shrilly.

"We're still keeping up with homework -" Draco began but McGonagall had lost all sense of self control.

"I'm trying to keep you all safe! You can do these things if you tell me before hand! We can have an adult to assist you or -"

"Pardon me for saying so Professor," Draco began, "But you know as well as any of us that we can handle it without adult help. If anything, anyone with a sense of rule making usually gets in the way." Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched and her eyebrows knitted together at the top.

"Follow me," she sighed and whispered the password for the gargoyle. It sprang to life and jumped aside, allowing the five of them to ascend the spiral staircase.

"So you have the fang?" Harry asked in an undertone as the staircase moved ever upwards.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded.

"Brilliant! We could destroy them now, if you want," Harry whispered back. Hermione looked at him, then her eyes traveled down to his school bag that he was carrying around. She nodded, just as Professor McGonagall pushed open her office door.

"Minerva McGonagall, why have you not informed me of this?!" A cold voice nearly shouted from the back of the office. Draco, Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks. They didn't know if they were more surprised by the man standing before them, or the man in the portrait behind him.

"Severus I'm sure Minerva had her reasons," another voice said from the corner and out of the shadows stepped Professor Lupin.

"Well I'm glad we're now all here, let's get down to some business. And perhaps we could all get some hot chocolate, yes I thank that would be lovely," the elderly man in the portrait behind Snape spoke.

"Professor?" Harry asked, walking slowly up to the portrait of none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry? I deeply apologise for not telling you more information before I, erm, died," Dumbledore said regretfully. Harry bit his lip. Hermione turned to McGonagall.

"You didn't tell them?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

"You knew?!" Asked Ron, Harry and Draco together.

"Well - I erm - I mean when I went to McGonagall to wipe myself from - Mum and Dad you know... and I kinda forgot... I mean..." Hermione stuttered, blushing to the shade of Ron's hair.

"You could have told me!" Draco cried indignantly.

"Look I forgot! You know how messed up I was that evening!" Hermione huffed.

"You weren't messed up, you had every right to be in the state you were in," Draco said pointedly.

"Anyway, how about that hot chocolate," Dumbledore beamed. McGonagall sighed and flicked her wand. Instantly, seven mugs of steaming hot chocolates and six chairs appeared out of thin air. Everyone sat down around the table and looked at each other. "Why are we here?" Harry finally asked, drawing all faces to turn to him.

"You are here," Snape began very stonily, "Because I requested your presence."

"Yes Severus but I do not understand why it had to be this urgent," McGonagall quipped.

"Nor do I," Professor Lupin said flatly.

"Listen to me. What I'm about to tell you is very important, very dangerous and honestly very life threatening in my case," Snape said angrily. Then he paused and looked to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus Snape and I arranged my for my death to take place the night Draco was meant to kill me," Dumbledore sighed heavily. Everyone sat there, stunned. Everyone except Snape and Draco. "Draco was set a task, if you don't mind me saying Draco, by Lord Voldemort. The task was to kill me. Draco's mother, Narcissa, and his aunt, Bellatrix, sought out Severus so that he could make an unbreakable vow, vowing that if Draco did not succeed in the task then he would kill me instead," Dumbledore explained. There was a muffled gasp from McGonagall. Dumbledore continued, "Over that year, Severus and I planned my murder and I explained how it was crucial that Severus had to be the one to kill me. Let me tell you and this is crucial that you listen to this: he never wanted to kill me. Most of you will probably know that Severus Snape was in the Order. Most of you won't know, or you have figured out, that Severus Snape is a spy, an Order member spying for our side by attending meetings when the death eaters are summoned. Voldemort and his death eaters all believe Severus to be on their side. This is a lie. Severus Snape is on our side." McGonagall stared. As did Lupin. Harry nodded understandingly. The had figured this out some time ago.

"You don't seem amused, Potter?" Snape asked.

"We knew," Harry said plainly. Snape's eyes shot towards Draco who shook his head in self defence. "We worked it out ourselves," Harry elaborated but he didn't go into detail on how they worked it out.

"Well that was a very interesting story, Albus, but why are you bringing this up now? What relevance does this have?" Lupin asked. There was a very pregnant pause.

"There was a meeting tonight," spoke Severus in a very oily voice, "The Dark Lord has declared war on Hogwarts. The siege will begin tomorrow night." There was a gasp emitted from every soul at that table other than Snape and Albus. McGonagall clutched at her throats whereas Lupin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"How are we to defeat a creature who cannot be killed," asked Lupin coldly, referring to Voldemort.

"Well," Harry spoke up suddenly, "Ron and I have been hunting his horcruxes." Lupin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We think that there are six. I destroyed his diary in second year, Dumbledore destroyed some family ring last year, we destroyed Salazar's locket this year and we've found Hufflepuff's cup and Rsvenclaw's diadem, however we had to give away the sword of Gryffindor, which is what can destroy them," Harry explained.

"However," Hermione began, still covered in slime, "Draco and I went down to the chamber of secrets tonight to retrieve a basilisk fang which we believe will destroy the horcruxes."

"Do you have them now?" Lupin asked sharply. Harry eyed Snape warily before emptying his school bag onto the table, carefully avoiding the half drunk hot chocolates. The diadem and the cup rolled out. Draco placed the fang on the table. Ron looked away. The memory of what he did to destroy the locket was still haunting him. "Hermione?" Harry asked warily.

"I don't think I can," she muttered. Draco drew a breath and picked up the fang. All eyes turned to him.

"Oh I'm not a death eater either by the way. Hermione and I got together and Harry led an army of students with me, Ron and Ginny to save Hermione when she got kidnapped by my aunt," he clarified.

"Excuse me when did this happen?" Lupin asked, surprised.

"Another time Remus," McGonagall said shortly. Draco drew the fang upwards and it came crashing down into the heart of the cup. He quickly drew it up again and stabbed the diadem. The loudest scream they'd every heard suddenly burst from the horcruxes as black smoke was expelled from them and filled the room. There was a mini explosion as both horcruxes spun around pathetically and everyone leapt out of their seats and away from the table. The hot chocolate mugs shattered but instead of the hot chocolate puddling on the table, it shot up into the air. The creamy brown milk all joined together in the air to form a giant head. Lucius' head. The head towered over Draco causing him to step back and cower by the door. "DRACO IT'S NOT REAL!" Screamed Hermione over the roar of the horcruxes that were filling their ears.

"Traitor, nothing but a traitorous, unloyal boy. You are no son of mine," spat the image of Lucius in the air. Draco screwed up his face and threw the fang at the representation of his father and it instantly dispersed. Then it all went dark, and Draco collapsed.

"Draco. Draco wake up!" Hermione said, tapping his cheek. The platinum haired boy stirred, opening his eyes a fraction. They were still in the office, although someone had cleared away the spilt hot chocolate. He didn't understand why he'd fainted. It seemed pathetic, really. Then he remembered the black smoke from the horcruxes and the smell of blood. That same smell had been in the cell Hermione had been trapped in. Merlin the stench of blood. He could still smell it, but he knew it wasn't real.

"His illusion was way better than mine," huffed Ron and Hermione slapped him.

"Ronald!" She cried indignantly.

"What? I'm just saying," Ron glared, rubbing his cheek. Harry shook his head and offered a hand to help Draco up. Surprised, Draco took the offer and tried to ignore the spinning sensation he now felt. He looked blankly at the shattered cup and diadem on the table. Lupin was examining them closely. "Fascinating," the werewolf murmured.

"Hermione, Hermione I've just realised something," Draco said slightly groggily.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Exactly a week ago was Valentine's Day," he said. Hermione burst into fits of laughter. Everyone stared at the pair of them.

"Too much has happened this week," Ron groaned, shaking his head.

"Come on the lot of you, quick shower and bed. We have a bright and early start tomorrow. You four as head students and prefects I'll expect you to help me organise trips home for the younger students," McGonagall said sharply.

"You can't," grimaced Lupin. Everyone turned to look at him. "Portkeys are out of action as a new rule from Voldemort and the Hogwarts has been derailed and damaged," he explained, nodding towards the copy of the Daily Prophet on the desk. "They'll have to stay here," he added gravely.

The silence that followed was unbearable. "Room of Requirement?" Ron suggested at last but McGonagall shook her head.

"Too high up. An attack could easily blast that room apart. But it is well hidden, it could work," she sighed.

"I know a place," Draco said quietly. Everyone turned to face him. "It's not well guarded, but it can't be blast apart and it's big enough to hold everyone who's not fighting," he added. McGonagall nodded.

"I'll make a speech at breakfast," the elderly witch said.

 **A/N So I may have got a few details wrong, I'm not sure. The sink unit in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in the film is a cylinder shaped unit whereas in the books the taps are simply opposite each cubicle door. In this chapter they were meant to be in the cylinderical unit but you can view them as you wish obviously. I'm not quite sure if my method Draco speaking parseltongue was a bit far fetched but I had to get them into the chamber so don't kill me about it please. Any other quieries don't hesitate to ask. See you at some point as I am very busy this summer, hopefully soon though.**


	41. Ch40 - The First Battle Cry

**A.N. so anyone that read that brief now removed note, yes I was unable to access all my data but it's back now, yay! Mini panic attack over. So to celebrate I thought I'd post the new chapter because I haven't posted in _ages_! Huge thanks to JayBat, Raven That Flies At Night and Decadenceofmysoul for reviewing the last chapter, reading them meant a lot. Let's get straight into the war then shall we?**

Chapter 40 - The First Battle Cry

"This school!" Began Professor McGonagall importantly. She was standing up at the staff table and all eyes in the solemn atmosphere had turned to her, some wondering when breakfast would be served, others wondering what was so important that their head mistress needed to say. She cleared her throat and tried again, "This school is in grave danger." All other conversations stopped. Draco, who was sitting on the old Ravenclaw table with Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna, glanced quickly at Hermione who was biting her lip anxiously. He quickly found her hand underneath the table and squeezed it hard, reassuringly. They looked back up at the table and saw McGonagall had turned to Snape for conformation. He nodded.

"Professor Snape here, has informed us that V- Voldemort has planned to attack Hogwarts!" There was a gasp from all around as scared faces turned to their friends with worry pooling from their eyes. "Enough! A good man once told me, that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. That man was Albus Dumbledore. It has been brought to my attention that Professor Snape and Albus prearranged Albus's death so that Voldemort would think that Severus Snape was loyal to the death eaters. He is in fact working for our side as a spy. Whether you choose to believe me or not is another matter but the point remains that Voldemort has declared war upon Hogwarts. The siege begins tonight," she finished, a lump in her throat. There was an uproar of terror as everyone burst out in fear. Even some of the staff looked horrified. They had every right to look that way too.

"Never, in all my years at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began again and hush fell again, "have I been this distressed. Most of you have probably realised that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have returned from their, er, adventures. They were in fact away so that they could help destroy Voldemort once and for all. I am under the belief that they still need time. Is that right, Mr Potter?" Everyone turned to face Harry, who stood up uneasily and replied clearly, "Yes, that is right Professor. As much time as you can spare us."

She nodded and continued with her speech, "Some of you may also be aware that the Hogwarts Express has been derailed and that the portkeys are currently out of action. This means that we must all remain at the school. Our head boy and head girl will be in charge of leading the first to fifth year's into the Chamber of Secrets, where you will be as safe as possible. Sixth and seventh years you are more than welcome to join the rest of the students but you also have to option to stay up here and fight. I'm sure I do not need to inform you that we cannot guarantee your safety if you choose to fight. If you do choose to remain and fight would you please remain in the great hall after breakfast. Students will be given fifteen minutes to gather anything they want from their dorms to take down to the chamber after breakfast. Food is being prepared as we speak down in the kitchens to last you a week. We can only hope that this dreadful war ends today with us vanquishing the evil that threatens us. So, I make a toast in hoping that we will all get through this. To Hogwarts!" The elderly woman finished, raising her glass of pumpkin juice. Every single person in the hall followed suit. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, all raised their goblets and chanted, "To Hogwarts," and drank. The torches in the brackets flickered.

Breakfast was a very quick affair. Everyone was too nervous to eat much, their heads buzzing with questions. The sixth years and seventh years on all tables were busy telling the younger ones what exactly the chamber of secrets was to try and preoccupy themselves because no one wanted to dwell on the events set to take place later on that day.

"Draco I can't believe you'd even ask me that! No!"

"Please? You know I -"

"DRACO MALFOY! Listen to me! No. The answer is no."

"But -"

"Now be quiet, we have to get one hundred and eighteen students down into that chamber minus the amount who want to stay here."

"That's not too many you know," Draco muttered. Hermione glared at him.

"I'm staying to fight Draco, I will not stay down there whether you like it or not," Hermione huffed.

"I knew that. No harm in asking though is there. I just don't want you to get hurt," Draco sighed.

"Your the so called 'traitor' and you're worrying about me getting hurt," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"And you're the muggleborn Gryffindor Princess who's too selfless to know when to move out the way!" Draco snapped back. Hermione bowed her head. It hurt, but she knew he was right. She'd never admit that though.

"I'll stay alive if you do," she muttered.

"You'll stay alive regardless," Draco snapped, staring at his plate of half eaten sausages.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Ginny rushed out before kissing him heatedly. Seconds later, Harry drew away and said, "Ginny I swear I'll come out of this alive. We'll get a house, have kids, we'll-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," whispered Ginny into Harry's chest. Harry looked down at the pretty red headed girl and bit his lip.

"Mate you've got to stick around for a bit longer," Neville pointed out.

"And that's because...?" Harry asked intrigued.

"You're playing quidditch against us at the end of the year. Hasn't anyone told you?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah, Gin mentioned something about that," Harry laughed.

"You better stay alive Potter, I can't wait to beat you finally at quidditch," Draco smirked.

"You wish," Harry challenged.

"How's our team?" Ron asked Neville.

"No idea, you're with Pansy, Hannah and a couple of others," Neville shrugged.

"Our team will thrash Draco's," Pansy confirmed from across the table.

"Hmm," hummed Luna.

"You alright babe?" Neville asked, turning to look at Luna who smiled.

"I've been better," she said dreamily, then she faced Neville and whispered, "Please don't die, I really love you." Neville blushed a deep crimson and kissed Luna on her forehead.

Grinning, Draco turned to Hermione. "Remember when I had to kiss you in potions?" He asked slyly.

"Yes," Hermione smirked.

"And I went up in flames, yes I think we all remember that day," Pansy scowled.

"Well it was you who messed up the potion!" Harry retorted.

"It was already messed up," spat Pansy.

"Sorry when did Pansy go up in flames?" Ginny asked.

"Remember that potions lesson where Draco kissed Hermione and -" Ron began but then Ginny cut in.

"Oh that one. Yeah I remember you saying," she said nodding.

"That was the first day you knew you looooooved her," Theo teased causing Draco to blush and smirk.

"Was it?" Hermione asked astonished.

"He looked so worried when you didn't wake up," Blaise said exaggeratedly.

"Oh shut up," Draco whined.

Moments later, Lavender Brown approached the table. Both she and Hermione looked each other hard in the eye before Lavender narrowed hers and stuck a hand out. Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she swallowed before taking the hand and shaking it once. Lavender nodded before skipping over to Ron and crouching down to whisper something in his ear. "Stop that," Ron said in an annoyed tone before standing up and pulling her into an embrace, not some sloppy kiss but a genuine embrace. "I love you," she said in her usual whining voice and Harry pretended to vomit. Draco smirked and let slip a chuckle. Hermione elbowed him in a friendly manner and Theo and Blaise nearly spat out their pumpkin juice. "Hey Blaise where's Daf?" Theo asked.

"No idea," Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Blaise she's your girlfriend!" Theo remarked.

"Sucks to be her then, we're all gonna die anyway," Blaise muttered. Everyone turned to look at him. Blaise was meant to be the optimist. Theo looked appalled and he drew back his hand and slapped Blaise around the face.

"OW! What the HELL was that for?!" Blaise yelled.

"Stop taking shit then! Go find your girlfriend and have fucking last minute sex or whatever it is you two do and -"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what's it like Blaise because you're acting like a jerk!"

"I'm acting realistically!"

"Well I'm sorry for having a little hope!"

"Damn it Theo, I love her okay and I'm going to die in this war and I don't want her to... to..." Blaise died out. Theo stared at him.

"You think you're helping her? Man that's messed up. What if she dies knowing you never told her you loved her!"

"I don't even know what side she's fighting on! I -" Blaise began but he trailed off. "You're right," he sighed angrily. He shook his head and got up from the table and slouched over to the old Slytherin table where Daphne was sitting with Tracey and Millicent.

"Okay then," Harry said, shaking his head. The bell that would usually mark the 'start going to lessons' period sounded, and everyone got up, no doubt to get things from their dorm. "I'm going upstairs, you coming?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Sure," Draco said before getting up and following Hermione out.

"Meet back here!" Hermione shouted back to their friends as they made their way out the hall.

"Chuck all your stuff in here," Hermione called over her shoulder as they entered their common room rapidly. Draco stared at the little beaded bag Hermione had just pulled out of her pocket. "Hermione -" Draco began uncertainly but Hermione had tossed it at him and he lunged forwards to catch it. There was a loud purring from their feet and Hermione nearly fell headlong over the large ginger mass on the floor. "Oh Crookshanks," moaned Hermione, who'd completely forgot about her cat.

"Give him to one of the first years to play with," Draco suggested, staring into the bag.

"What if they're allergic?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Then that's the least of their worries," Draco stated flatly.

"Come here Crooks, stay out of the way whilst I pack," Hermione told her cat as she climbed awkwardly into her bulldozed looking room.

"Reparo," murmured Draco next to Hermione and she watched in awe as the splinters of wood repaired themselves to recreate her room exactly as it had been before.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered quietly, then snapped back into action. "Right, everything you own shove in that bag as neatly as possible, I've still got to put my stuff in there too," she ordered.

"Hermione we can't fit two entire bedrooms into this purse. There's enough room for a bit of cash but -" Draco began but Hermione had snatched the bag from him and put her fist in, followed by her wrist, her arm and then even her shoulder. "How -?"

"Undetectable extension charm," Hermione replied automatically, bringing her arm out and saying, "Pack."

"Can't we just put everyone into this bag and chuck it in a corner? Then everyone would be safe and -"

"Voldemort would still be at large. No Draco we are not hiding from this war in a handbag. How many times? Just go and pack for Merlin's sake!" Hermione huffed angrily. Draco tutted and left as Hermione feverishly pulled things out of her wardrobe and folded them into neat piles. There were so many things. Boxes from her parents' house, books, clothes, more books, some Christmas presents, letters from Harry and Ron, photographs, ink, quills, more books, potions accessories, her alarm clock, SPEW badges, a tiny bit of money, Christmas decorations, cat food and so much more.

Once Draco came back into her room ten minutes later, she took the bag from him, opened it up and crammed everything into it. Muttering something under her breath, she grasped her wand from her bed and flicked it at her bag. Draco could only assume she was making it bigger. "Bigger and fireproof," she explained, confirming part of Draco's prediction.

"Fireproof?" He asked.

"This has all my belongings in it Draco, from home too! Without this I have nothing," Hermione explained defensively. Draco stared for a moment.

"Your house...?" He began, trailing off unsurely.

"Every trace of me from that house is gone. I even removed Dad's number one dad mug. There's nothing in that house that is mine, apart from a few old clothes and some stuff in the attic that has been locked for good," Hermione sniffed. Draco nodded, took her hand and gave the dorms one last look. Hermione accioed Crookshanks' bowls and slung the water into the empty fireplace before putting them into her bag. "Anything else in this room?" She asked Draco, fighting back tears.

"No," he said, looking from the fire whiskey bottles to the coffee jar to the small bookshelf and the empty fire place. "Nothing." Hermione nodded and Draco led them out of the room, sniffing slightly.

Hermione's beaded bag caught the light every time it swung in front of her. Crookshanks was bundled up in her arms and Hermione had to grip tightly onto the orange fur ball to stop him from trying to pounce at the glimmering fabric. "You know you have me," Draco said after a while as they hurried down the corridor. Hermione looked at him briefly.

"What?" She asked.

"You said that you'd have nothing without that bag. You'd still have me. And Harry, Ron, Ginny and all of them lot. You'd still have us," Draco said comfortingly. Hermione smiled and bit her lip, looking up at Draco for a split second before bowing her head and continuing along the corridor leaving a trail of undetectable tears behind her.

The castle was full of running students, each with bags full of their belongings which swung as they darted round corners and barged past others. Hermione thought grimly at the 'no running in the corridors' rule and picked up the pace. Memories flashed before her eyes of her previous years in the castle. What she wouldn't do to relive those few years before Voldemort had returned, despite the horrors that came with them. All those years ago when Sirius and Dumbledore was still alive, when her parents were safe and knew who she was, when Harry and Ron had been her partners in crime, when there had been no bad side, only school, fun and sneaking out after hours. She missed the times when it'd been her, Harry and Ron against Filtch, Snape and the Slytherins. Missed the normal, simple life. And yet, she met the changed Draco after all of the change, after Voldemort's return and after Dumbledore's death. She looked briefly up at the pale head boy and wondered: if Voldemort had never returned, would Draco be the person he was now? What had it to do with Voldemort, really. He'd only changed after he'd been made head boy and seen her bleeding in their common room. After Ron had hit her. But Ron had changed. Ron had changed because of Voldemort, she was almost certain of that. Without that incident, Draco would have never ran to her aid and shown his true colours. So maybe the change was good. "But the war," she thought to herself, clambering down yet another flight of stairs. She'd do anything to make the war go away. People were going to die tonight. She could die tonight or worse, Draco.

They reached the Great Hall moments later and weren't surprised by what they saw. It was utter chaos. Bags were littering the floor, people were scrambling over kit and benches to find their friends and despite the teachers' futile efforts to keep people under control, there was havoc breaking out everywhere. "Now what?" Muttered Draco in Hermione's ear.

"No idea," Hermione muttered back. McGonagall's gaze caught theirs and she drew her wand, pointed it into the air and set of three loud bangs. Everyone fell silent, staring up at their headmistress.

"Would all students who are not staying to fight please line up in an orderly fashion by the doors. Prefects, I ask you to bring up the rear and a couple of you to stand in the middle. Professor Flitwick, Professor Lupin, Professor Hagrid and Professor Snape, I would like to have a word with you. Professor Sprout, if you'd like to bring out any plants which could provide useful that would be lovely. Professors Vector, Sinistra, Trelawney, Babbling, Binns, Slughorn and Hooch will you please sweep the rest of the school and make sure there are no students left out of this hall. Argus Filtch, would you be ever so kind to lock any idiot who wishes to fight in favour of Lord Voldemort's side in the dungeon please." Immediately there was a scuffling as some Slytherins including Goyle tried to escape Filch but McGonagall saw everyone who made a move and cast a binding spell onto each and every one of them. Draco checked all their faces. Yep, all children of death eaters or brainless pureblooded idiots. None of his year other than Goyle had been restrained, he realised. "Then would you alert the house elves and bring them up here," McGonagall said loudly, "That would be all. Would you please remain calm for the remaining minutes before we move you all downstairs," McGonagall finished calmly. Almost everyone erupted in their former states of panic and started pushing and shoving to be with their friends in the 'line'. If truth be told, it was more of a cluster by the door than a line. "Everyone form a line please!" Called out Hermione, clicking into action and trying to form everyone into a fairly decent line. Draco shook his head before resigning himself to help his girlfriend and head girl.

Seeing Draco telling others to get into line started to cause others to shrink back into a huddled queue as they didn't want to face an angry Draco, moreover Draco Malfoy, former death eater and Slytherin Prince. So, gradually, people began to move together into what looked more like a line.

A few minutes later, all of the teachers had returned from their full sweep through of the school with about twenty or so students carrying half shut bags and armfuls of stuff that evidently they hadn't had time to pack. "Everyone?" McGonagall asked Professor Trelawney, who nodded, her beads and bangles clanking. "Right, Hermione, Draco, you know what to do," McGonagall smiled stiffly. Hermione nodded.

"Right! Come on now you three get into line. That's it, right, prefects could you make sure nobody in this line wanders off. Ginny, Collin and Ron, could you monitor the back of the line whilst Padma, Anthony, Terry, Hannah, Ernie, Zacharias, Pansy and Tracey spread themselves out to monitor the middle. Draco and I will keep an eye on the front. Everyone in order? Right then, let's go," she ordered as the prefects hurried into a space on the outside of the line.

"Hermione," Draco began and Hermione turned to him briefly to show that she was listening. "This isn't exactly the time I know but have you realised that Hufflepuff currently has the most house points?" He asked horrified. Hermione turned to stare up at the huge hourglasses that showed how many points each house had. Indeed, Hufflepuff were in lead by about 20 points.

"Oh well, does it really matter?" She asked. 'Yes,' thought Draco. "Come on everyone, follow me please," she began in a matter of fact tone.

"Follow me cowa-"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Be nice!"

Draco shook his head grumpily. He could just stun Hermione unconscious, take her and do a runner. Why fight in a losing battle anyway. They'd live on the run, build a house somewhere and live in hiding - but Hermione would never do that. She was too much of a sodding Gryffindor, too much like Saint Potter.

They passed many ghosts on their journey up to the first floor. They looked about as worried as the students as did the portraits in the paintings, who were all scrabbling into each other's portraits. Draco didn't understand why the ghosts were worried. They were dead! Hermione sincerely hoped that Draco's plan worked because if not, all these people behind her would die. She glanced over her shoulder at the hundred or so children, some eleven years old, and prayed that nothing would happen to them.

The hubbub behind them subsided as they reached the damp door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Pushing it open, Hermione called over her shoulder, "Harry Potter! Assistance please?" She lead the line as far into the bathroom as she could go as Harry jogged through the line, apologising to people he bumped into.

"You are joking right?" Harry asked with a lost look in his eye but Hermione shook her head. "Fine," sighed Harry and he walked to the front and stared dumbly at the sink. A giggle sounded from above them and they looked up to see Mrytle soaring around the sinks in high spirits. "Myrtle," Draco said seriously and she stopped to look at him. "Mrytle, if anyone comes into this room, you mustn't say anything about us coming down here. If you do, then all these people will die."

Myrtle cocked her head and said, "Why should I care if they die, I'm dead. I died when I was a student!"

"Mrytle! There are nearly a hundred people here who are hiding from a war which will take place this evening!" Draco yelled as Harry emitted some hissing noise and the sink began to spin fast. "War?" Mrytle questioned.

"Yes war," Draco snapped, "Between the good people like us, and the bad people otherwise known as the Dark Lord and his death eaters. You might have known him as Tom Riddle. You know, the dude that killed you in the first place!" Mrytle gasped.

"I won't tell a soul you're here," she whispered, suddenly realising how important this was. "But what if they question me?"

"You're a ghost! Fly away!" Draco said, looking at her as if she'd sprouted another head. Myrtle nodded and watched as Harry stood back from the newly formed hole in the ground.

"Right!" Hermione yelled so the people still lined up in the corridor could hear her, "We are about to descend down a - SHUT UP! We are about to descend down a pipe that leads into the chamber of secrets. There It will take a while to get everyone down so I do ask that you wait patiently and quietly! Thank you." She turned to Draco and said at normal volume level, "You and Harry should go down first and keep everyone under control. The rest of the prefects and I will make sure everyone comes down safely. Okay?"

"Yes," Draco and Harry both said.

"Make sure everyone is clear of the pipe once they're down there. I'll send them down every five seconds or so. Don't lead them into the actual chamber until we're all down there. Okay?"

"Yes," droned Draco and Harry as one. Hermione nodded and gestured for them to go down. Harry went whilst Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and followed before Hermione could hit him. Someone in the crowd giggled.

It was a long process. Not only did she have to deal with first year questions such as "Are there any creatures down there?" but the actual getting them down there was an issue too. Some of them didn't like heights. Some of them were scared of the dark. Eventually Ginny had had enough too and yelled, "Look, I know your scared but Harry did this in second year so that he could kill a monster, stop Voldemort and save not only my life but everyone in this school too. Either get down there or suffer up here!" Hermione had to hide a smirk as everyone hurried to the pipe entrance.

Soon, everyone was down apart from herself. She sat down, scooted herself to the rim and let her legs dangle into blackness. She wondered what Harry had felt doing this all those years ago. Had he been scared? Nervous? And Ron too, what had he thought? Then, she pushed herself off the side - and realised she'd done it again. How were they going to get back up this time?! She had prefects down here too! "Figure it out later," she told herself.

After landing on her feet on the damp, bone littered floor, she led the students all the way to the rock fall where she looked at Draco. "Too long," he said before she'd opened her mouth to speak. "We'll have to risk it. Bombarda maxima!" He yelled and the sound of a small bomb exploding echoed off the walls. Some students screamed while others stared at the smoking hole in the wall. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL YOU IDIOT! Then Voldemort really would have won!" Hermione screamed at him. Draco shrugged.

"Come on," he said sternly as they all clambered through and eventually they were faced with the two snakes set into the stone. "Harry," Hermione called again and again Harry made his way to the front and shook his head before hissing softly. "Thanks," Hermione smiled as the wall before them cracked open. Evidently, the house elves had somehow been down here as around a hundred sleeping bags littered the gigantic chamber floor, which was now enchanted dry. Quite how they'd managed to actually bypass the parseltongue part was a mystery but for another day. "Dennis Creevey," Hermione called as the students ran to pick a bed each. A small mousy haired boy turned and looked up at the head girl innocently. He must be in fourth year, Hermione surmised, looking at the little boy doubtfully. "You're in charge if anything happens down here," she sighed, then raised her voice, "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! Dennis Creevey will be in charge until someone comes down to collect you. This could be a long time. Food has been prepared and is stacked in crates in the corner of the room. I hardly need to make this clear that this is a war. Please don't fight people on your own side. Share the food equally and ration well, you could be in here for a day, a week, a month. We don't know. Under no circumstances will you leave this room. I'd like to pick a fifth year from each house to assist Dennis with keeping everything in order. Volunteers?" A handful of hands shot up. "Yes, you over there, you with the green scarf on, you in the blue and you with the pigtails. Okay. So any questions?" No one raised their hands. Hermione gulped. "Okay, that's it then. Prefects, Draco, follow me out," she sighed, "We're going to lock you in. No one will be able to enter nor leave this chamber -"

"Excuse me!" Called a small brunette with pigtails.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"What if we need the toilet?" She asked innocently. Hermione sighed again. Such a third year question.

"You're in a chamber with pipes and drains littering the floor. Fine okay um, there's, um..." Hermione trailed off.

"There's a sort of cavern bit at the back with a stone wall giving it a little privacy. There's multiple drains littering the floor there as well as small open pipes. I'm sure you could adapt that into a bathroom and use a bit of water from your wands to flush anything away," Harry stated loudly. People gave them repulsed looks but nodded begrudgingly. Hermione smiled stiffly and led the prefects and Draco out before sealing the entrance, causing a mini rockfall to hide the door and casted multiple protection charms and shields on it. By the time she'd finished, you wouldn't know that there was a door there at all. Apart from the fact that Voldemort did know there was a door here, as he'd opened the chamber over fifty years before.

"How are we getting back up the pipe?" Ginny asked but as if answering their call, a squeaky voice called through the tunnel to them.

"Flitwick," Padma muttered and they all ran to the pipe entrance. They weren't quite sure what happened next. Somehow, Professor Flitwick managed to cast a charm that brought all thirteen of them back up to the surface of Moaning Myrtle's sopping wet bathroom. "Thanks," one of them said and everyone else automatically thanked the tiny professor hurriedly.

Soon they were all back in the hall to find that Professor McGonagall was leading them all out into the courtyard. The morning air was cold and hard as the first gust of wind hit their faces. Hermione hoped it wouldn't rain, rain was the last thing they needed. The courtyard was packed. Ghosts, elves, students, teachers, thestrals, villagers from Hogsmeade were all squeezed into the large cobblestoned area, filling the spaces under the arches and around the fountain. A small smile spread onto Hermione's lips as she saw just how many were willing to fight to defend their school, and indeed all of humanity in not just the wizarding world but in the muggle world too, for if Voldemort won then he'd surely wipe out the muggle race completely. She looked around more closely and saw Buckbeak stamping his clawed feet impatiently. Draco gave the hippogriff a wary look, remembering the last time he encountered it. "I thought the beast was put down," growled Draco to which Hermione thumped him. "Ow! What was that -"

"He did get put down! And then Harry and I went back in time to save him and used him to fly up to the west tower to save Sirius!" Hermione said indignantly. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"So that's how he escaped. Hang on, how did you go back in time?!"

"Time turner. Gave it back at the end of third year though. Used it to take extra classes mainly. Buckbeak lived with Sirius ever since and... and then came back to live with Hagrid after... after it all happened," Hermione said and swallowed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You were given a time turner, and used it to save a hippogriff, a wanted criminal, and to take extra classes?! Hermione! You could've used it to go back in time to kill the Dark Lord before he became powerful!"

"Do you know how dangerous that would've been?! You're not supposed to meddle with time!"

"If I die tonight because you didn't use that time turner for good use -"

"Me?!"

"You could've kept it!" Draco moaned, staring at her indignantly.

"Ridiculous,"scoffed Hermione and stopped the conversation there. Draco shook his head. There was a loud growling from somewhere in the courtyard and suddenly Draco was tugging at Hermione's sleeve. "What?" She asked before seeing exactly what 'what' was. Tethered next to Hagrid to an archway stood a very large, very fluffy, three headed dog. And it wasn't just any three headed dog. "Fluffy," murmured Hermione in awe. Hagrid looked up at that moment and waved frantically at Hermione, pointing at his dog excitedly, sitting next to which was Fang, who looked terribly uncomfortable. Hermione continued to stare at the drooling dog, sincerely hoping it knew who it was supposed to be fighting. She didn't like the look of those fangs at all. "You know it?" Draco asked, seeing the recognition in her eyes.

"Yeah," she murmured, vividly remembering all three of them clambering through the trapdoor after nearly getting their heads ripped off, "Only too well."

"Professor, we've just had word that your men have arrived in Hogsmeade. They'll be here as soon as possible," a Hogsmeade civilian told Professor McGonagall hurriedly.

"Excellent," she said promptly and then turned to face her students. "Now, we don't have much time as we don't know when Voldemort plans on invading our school. However, we have the numbers. All I ask is that you fight proudly and -" she sniffed, a tear forming in her beady eye, "And that you know that you're fighting proud and well, no matter what happens. I believe in you all." Professor Sprout and Neville Longbottom suddenly appeared with a small army of what looked like venomous tentacula and Hermione was surprised she hadn't notice that Neville had been missing before. "Venomous Tentacula," Professor Sprout said happily, sounding as though she'd gone through a lot of effort to get them out of the greenhouses. "It nearly bit me," Hermione heard Neville whisper to Dean and Seamus.

"I fully trust Mr Longbottom with these plants Minerva, if anything were to go wrong," Professor Sprout said proudly and Neville beamed. McGonagall nodded curtly and turned back to face her students.

"I-" she began, then faltered.

"Headmistress Miss, they're here," a Hogsmeade citizen said hurriedly before moving aside to reveal exactly 'who' were here. Hermione gasped and smiled broadly, as did many of her fellow students. Draco smiled genuinely at the ecstatic look oh his girlfriend's face and watched as she rushed forwards.

At least twenty five people maybe more had just appeared at the archway leading to the wooden bridge. All wearing black, billowing cloaks, some looking serious, others more casual but all of them smiling, even if it was a small one. Draco recognised the people in front. Molly Weasley standing next to Arthur with Fred, George, Percy and some other tall boy but he must've been a Weasley because of his flaming red ginger hair, which was tied neatly in a ponytail. "MOLLY! Arthur! Fred, George! Bill! What are you all doing here?!" Hermione asked. It was a stupid question she knew, but she was so full of joy.

"It's good to see you too Hermione dear," Molly said kindly back to her.

"Well we weren't going to let you all die alone now were we," George stated, winking at her. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he'll be here," Arthur said, checking his watch.

"MUM! DAD!" Screamed a voice as Ginny came charging into view and flung herself at her parents. Ron followed with Harry behind him. Ginny disentangled herself from her parents and then threw her arms over Fred and George too, who looked mildly startled. "Calm down Gin, we're not dead quite yet," joked Fred.

"Yeah, as if you could lose us that easily," George laughed, elbowing Fred.

"And if we did die, we'd send you a postcard," Fred said reassuringly. Ginny shook her head, laughing.

"Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed happily as her eyes found the new mother in the group. "What are you doing here?! Where's the baby?!" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh it's fine, Teddy's with Mum, you know, Andromenda," Tonks said calmly. Draco's head snapped up. He stared at the women with Hermione. Andromenda? Tonks? But...

"Tonks?" He asked slowly and Tonks' head shot up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"He's Hermione's boyfriend," sung Blaise from behind them, "Hello, I'm Blaise, this is Theo and Pansy," he gestured behind him, "And that's Daphne, who decided to fight on our side because I am," he pointed vaguely over towards the small trio of Slytherin girls who were staying to fight against Voldemort, "And we are children of death eaters who are here to fight our parents! Apart from me, of course. My mother is off hooking up with some foreign dude as she does so every few days. Anyway, I do believe you're Draco's cousin! Is that right?" All five of them turned to face Blaise in bewilderment. Draco, Theo and Pansy all made uneasy eye contact. None of them had really discussed the fact that they might be face to face with their parents. But in Draco's eyes the answer was certain. If he was put against his father, he would kill him without hesitation. He'd never kill his mother though. Pansy bit her lip. She hated her father but would she really kill him. She didn't particularly like her mother but she wasn't a death eater so why would she be here today. Theo and his father seemed to have a decent, average pure blood family relationship. Civil until the child steps out of line. And Theo had stepped out of line. In fact, he had stepped right over the line onto the other side. And he was dead set upon staying there.

"So you're... going out?" Tonks teetered, then whispered to Hermione, "Hermione he's a -"

"Shut up Tonks," Hermione warned dangerously, "We've been together for ages now. He risked his ass to save mine, multiple times. I love him and he loves me and all the crap that comes along with it. Fact is, he's on our side. He's also your cousin." Tonks looked from Draco to Hermione before sighing.

"Don't screw it up," she told Draco with a nod. Draco bit his lip and risked a nod back. Nothing really made sense any more. He hadn't seen Tonks in... he hadn't seen Tonks ever, other than in the Daily Prophet. Sure, she'd been talked about but he'd never really met her, despite them being cousins.

Hermione looked around and saw other familiar faces; Kingsley, Mundungus and some of the old order members like Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones were all grouped together near the Weasleys and a very old looking man who strongly resembled Dumbledore was standing quite alone by the archway. She recognised him but couldn't quite work out where from. Making her way over to this man, Hermione noticed small features about him that made her feel as though she was staring at their late headmaster himself but of course, that was impossible. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself. The old man peered down his long nose at the girl and his eyes crinkled in recognition.

"I know who you are," the man said sternly, before focusing his gaze beyond Hermione and up at the castle. Hermione bit her lip and persisted the conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started in a small voice, "Who are you?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore, I'm surprised you didn't know that. I run the Hog's Head," the old man mused shortly. That's where she'd recognised him from, the Hog's Head!

"Wait - Dumbledore?" She asked, "Albus's brother?"

"Hmm? Yes Albus's brother. Didn't like him very much. A greedy coward he was," Aberforth said with a bitter edge. Hermione looked startled. Surely they couldn't be talking about the same Albus Dumbledore.

"Hermione! What are you - oh..." Draco faltered, seeing Aberforth. Unlike Hermione, he knew exactly who he was. "Hermione we need to get back to the others," he said shortly before pulling the curious Hermione away.

"Draco what are you doing?" She hissed once they were out of Aberforth's earshot.

"Nothing, just... don't run off like that," Draco said uncomfortably.

"I was just talking to someone else!" Hermione said incredulously.

"I know," snapped Draco, fidgeting slightly, "But I couldn't see where you were."

"We're about to go into war Draco, you may not be able to see me at all."

"How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know where you are?!"

"You're not," said Hermione shortly with a smile, "I can protect myself." Draco bit his lip and Hermione could see the worry etched in his pale face. "I love you," Hermione added and gripped Draco's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

Draco watched Hermione closely as she turned and headed towards another group of people, thoroughly wishing he could just tell her how much he cared about her. She just didn't get it.

"Fleur? What a nice surprise!" Hermione smiled to Fleur, who was holding hands with Bill Weasley and looking around. Despite her dislike for Fleur in fourth year, Hermione had gotten over their differences during Bill and Fleur's wedding earlier that year.

"Hermione, eet eez veory nice to zees you," Fleur said in her strong French accent. Hermione smiled and noticed a massive shadow to her right and looked up to see Madam Maxime. She smiled up at her and said hi to the Beauxbatons headmistress before leaving them to see who else was here.

She saw Neville talking to an elderly woman who she guessed must be his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. To their left was a huddle of young adults consisting of Lee Jordan, Oliver wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katy Bell and the Weasleys twins, all of whom had been in the old Gryffindor quiddich team., other than Lee, who'd commentated all of their matches since Hermione's first year. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were talking to each other a few feet away but Hermione didn't really want to talk to either of them. Not after how Marietta had betrayed the whole of D.A. by snitching on them to Umbridge in fifth year.

And that was everyone. Not many people, but it might be enough. Soon, Professor McGonagall was ordering all the advanced witches and wizards into a circle to form a protective shield around the school. "It needs to block out an entire army so don't be feeble!" Cried McGonagall as she raised her wand and yelled, "Protego, Maxima!" Everyone followed suit including Ginny, Hermione and Draco as Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna watched, knowing they couldn't make the shield effectively.

Soon, a glimmering white dome had formed around the school, blurring the setting sun beyond the mountains on the horizon. "Sunset," Draco murmured uneasily. All Hermione could do was nod. A growl sounded behind them and they turned to see Fluffy barking at something ahead. Turning their attention back towards the archway they saw a towering figure emerge clumsily. "GRAWPY!" Boomed Hagrid as he strode proudly over to the giant. Grawp beamed stupidly and ducked under the archway. Many people screamed but McGonagall managed to form a hush and everyone instead stared at the giant. "What -" Draco began.

"Hagrid's half brother," Hermione explained to which Draco gave her a bewildered look. He decided not to question it however.

There was a definite increase of panic now with the sun dropping ever lower behind the mountains. "Seamus, Dean, Lee, Fred and George!" McGonagall called determinedly. The five boys looked around and wandered over hurriedly to the headmistress. "I trust you know the seriousness of the situation," McGonagall said heavily, "I want you to blow up the wooden bridge."

"What, blow it up?" Dean asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"As in kaboom?!" Lee asked excitedly.

"Boom Lee, boom indeed," McGonagall said with energy.

"Alright then!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"Never want to disappoint Professor," George said grinning.

"Off now with you!" The elderly woman said firmly. All five boys exchanged excited looks before running towards the bridge.

"They're gonna blow it up Professor? For real?" Asked Neville excitedly.

"Yes Mr Longbottom. Boom!" McGonagall said proudly as she walked over towards a huddle of teachers.

"Wicked!" Neville called towards her retreating back.

"Right!" McGonagall said bravely once she'd reached a group of teachers, "Get ready for a small boom!" She raised her arms to the heavens and cried, "PIERTOTUM LOCOMATOR!" Instantly there was a crash like the roll of thunder that shakes the sky and a small army of stone statues and suits of armour came marching out of the entrance hall doors. "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries! Protect us! DO YOUR DUTY TO OUR SCHOOL!" McGonagall cried loudly to the army of statues and armour suits, some small some large but all bearing swords or flails. They separated and marched in small groups to the different entrances of the school, blocking the bridges and gateways. "I've always wanted to do that spell!" McGonagall squeaked excitedly to Molly Weasley, who raised her eyebrows, unsure whether to be disapproving or amused.

Suddenly, they were in semidarkness and people began to notice the lack of sun, or rather no sun at all. The terror grew amongst everyone standing in that courtyard. You'd be stupid to say you weren't scared. However, it was in silence that the people stood, watching. Waiting. Even Ron and Harry were looking beyond the archway to see if anyone was coming. "Destroyed all the horcruxes yet?" Hermione asked Harry timidly. Harry looked at her before biting his lip.

"We think that there are six," he said quietly, "we've destroyed five. I - I had a vision when down in the chamber... it's the snake Hermione. We've got to kill the snake." Hermione gasped. Draco overheard and shot his head towards Harry.

"How the hell do you propose we kill a snake, not just any snake, but the Dark Lord's pet snake. That's like... that's like trying to kill Crookshanks with Hermione's in the room! Or... or trying to get Pansy to be a kind and sympathetic princess to everyone! That's impossible! Not going to happen. He never leaves the beast!" Draco said indignantly as Hermione pouted, annoyed that he'd consider killing her cat.

"Well we'll find a way," said Harry determinedly.

"We're killing the snake?" Neville asked from behind them.

"Why?" Ginny asked from Hermione's left.

"Sounds interesting," mused Luna.

"For Merlin's sake," groaned Ron.

"Yes were killing the snake," sighed Harry defeatedly.

"Why are we killing the snake," Ginny repeated.

"'Cos it's a horcrux. Basically we get rid of it, we get rid of Voldemort," Harry said with a heavy heart.

"Sounds fun," Neville grinned.

"I'm in," smiled Luna. Harry bit his lip.

"Don't forget us, we're very ultra important members in your defeat the Dark Lord gang," Blaise said loudly from behind Draco. They all turned to see Blaise, Theo and Pansy, who was smirking proudly.

"Skip the it's dangerous talk babe, we know it off by heart," Ginny said giving him a false, sweet smile. Harry nodded once and then again to the new trio of Slytherins and just as he did so, a fork of lightning filled the sky with light making everyone squint and silhouetted by the lightning on the top of one of the closer hills stood a man as pale as the flesh of a dead body, swathed in black and leading an army which trailed off into the distance, an army all hooded and masked, swathed like their master in black, billowing cloaks. "It's time!" A magically magnified voice echoed off of the mountains as loud as if it were shouting in your ear. Draco sneaked an arm around Hermione's waist and quivered slightly. Ginny clenched Harry's hand, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all huddled next to each other, Ron took a few steps to find Lavender, Luna smiled timidly at Neville with all usual happiness swiped clean off her face and every other face in their crowd looked up at the dark figure in the blackness beyond. "You will all die tonight," came the cold, mirthless, magnified voice of the man they all knew so well, "You will join me or die, the choice is yours. Live a better life with no mudblood or muggle dirt unpurifying the ground beneath your feet, or die in the blood of your friends as we slaughter them all. The choice is your." Everyone shuddered yet they all stood their ground.

"Bitch we're gonna hunt you mother a-holes down!" Yelled Blaise, giving a few people around him a little hope and some even stifle a laugh. The lack of responsitivity made ruthless wizard laugh his cold, high pitched laugh and grin. "So be it," he spat and raised his wand, shooting a beam of light into the everlasting darkness. "Death eaters, begin the attack." And the man laughed again that spine shivering laugh that made them want to turn and shudder, never to look into that face again. The face of Lord Voldemort.

 **A/N Well then. How do we think? Sorry if it dragged a little, had to do a bit of explaining but the war has now officially started! Only a few more chapters to go, probably around 5 knowing me. Remember to tell me what you think and next chapter should hopefully be out on a Tuesday, preferably 2 weeks time but no garuntee. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	42. Ch41 - Severus Snape

**A/N So guys what's up? We're back again, sorry for the delay, for a very important chapter. Thank you Nikhil Malfoy and a 'Guest' for reviewing, once again I'm very greatful. Also I'd like to congratulate all of you, we've hit 36000 views (nearly 36500 now)! Thank you for all the support you've given so far all of you and enough with this note, on with the chapter...**

Chapter 41 - Severus Snape

The screaming engulfed them all at once, as thick as smoke, thick enough to drown in. The ten of them broke apart, each and everyone of them getting ready for the impact that was about to blast their worlds apart. "Promise me something Hermione," Draco muttered under his breath, eyes on the wooden bridge. Hermione made a small sound of acknowledgment and Draco looked her in the eye before saying in a dead serious tone, "Don't die. Please." And with that Hermione turned and nodded, refusing eye contact. How could she know? She very well could die that evening and Draco needed to know that - but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Draco's ragged breath came out in panicky, uneven gasps. He snuck a hand down the front of his robe to feel the ring which swayed softly next to his skin and he felt a sudden surge of terror. He envied her ability to stay clam.

The impact of noise subsided suddenly as three snatchers dashed towards the bridge - and vaporised. The shield had worked! But no one was foolish enough to voice their excitement. No one dared be naive enough to assume they'd won just quite yet. . "Interesting," they heard the soft voice echo out across the sky. "You fools," Voldemort hissed. None of them could see the owner of the deadly voice but they could all sense him raising his wand at that very moment. With an earth shattering cry, a bolt of bluish grey lightning shot out from the distance and with a bang penetrated the shining globe around their school. "BLOW THE BRIDGES!" Cried McGonagall loudly as the shield started falling away like snow melting in the palm of your hand. Hermione could almost see the cruel smile of Voldemort in her mind and stood her ground, terrified. From across the bridge, Scabior was eying the wooden boards in front of him with extreme caution.

Slowly, very slowly, Scabior raised a foot and placed it onto the bridge. Nothing happened. "GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!" Someone screamed as Fred, George, Lee, Seamus and Dean, who were all crouched on the bridge, all turned to see Scabior grinning manically. "RUN!" George yelled, grabbing his brother and Lee and charging towards the courtyard, Seamus and Dean just in front of them. Scabior gave them a smug smirk before leaping after them, leading a pack of stampeding death eaters behind him. A storm of different coloured spells were firing down the narrow structure like tropical birds towards Lee and the twins but they managed to dodge them all. And then one hit them. Fred let out a strangled moan as a jet of blue light burnt a hole through his robes sending him crashing down to the wooden floor. Skidding to a halt, George turned and saw his brother lying on the floor. Lee hadn't stopped. Petrified but with one thought in his head, George raced back to Fred, grabbing his arm and hauling him up. Feeling a warm trickling down his arm, Fred ran with George to catch up with Lee, biting back the agony coursing down his right arm. "You good?" George panted urgently.

"Yeah," Fred grinned groggily. Turning around, the injured twin raised his wand arm in pain and aimed his wand behind him and fired a bright red spell which hit the bridge.

With a bang, every support and every wooden beam behind them exploded one by one and rained down into the lake below. With strangled cries, a handful of death eaters fell into the inky black depths of the lake under them. "FRED RUN!" Angelina Johnson screamed just as Dean and Seamus threw themselves off the bridge and into the courtyard. A flash of green light narrowly avoided George's left ear and ricocheted off of a bridge support in front of him. There were three supports between the three boys and the exploding beams. Two supports left. "MOVE!" Roared Lee. There were five metres of wood between them and the courtyard. One support left. Molly made an incoherent screaming noise. Ron tried to charge forward but Harry held him back, screaming himself too. "JUMP!" Yelled Fred as all three of them leapt for the edge just as the whole bridge went up in a frenzy of flames behind them. The masked figures stood at the end of the smoking bridge, looking down to where several had fallen. Scabior was clinging onto one of the remaining beams, trying to make his way back.

Everyone in the courtyard watched in fear. In suspense. Five seconds had passed. Ten. "NO!" Screamed Ginny, fighting tooth and nail to get out of Arthur Weasley's grasp. "NOOOOO!" She screamed, splitting the air in two.

"Ron NO!" Harry yelled as Ron pushed Harry off of him and dashed towards the smoking ashes which were the remainders of the bridge. Even up close, the smoke was too thick. Everyone stood still with bated breath.

And then, at last, a hand grasped onto the courtyard paving stones followed by the clattering of a wand. Ron instantly bent down and grasped onto George's pale, clammy wrist and hoisted him up to the surface. Arthur and Molly ran forwards too to help and together, the three red heads pulled George, who was clinging onto Lee who was gripping onto Fred, clean up and out onto the hard, solid ground. An almighty uproar of noise came from this small victory as the three young adults collapsed onto the floor, blood staining the paving stones a dark red. Molly swept all three boys up into her arms despite Lee's protests as Arthur called for Madam Pomfrey. The first injury.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill them! Kill them all! Don't let a single blood traitor stand in your way," roared Voldemort, sending his army off in the direction of the viaduct where most of McGonagall's army of stone statues were in place. "They'll break into the viaduct courtyard, you take your group down there!" Hermione heard someone yell and all at once a sudden swarm of people were heading towards the viaduct courtyard. "Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE!" Draco yelled but the small brunette was already out of sight.

"Ron we've got to get to the snake!" Yelled Harry from just ahead of Hermione.

"I know that!" Ron yelled back, skidding around the corner and approaching the viaduct courtyard. "Hermione! Where's Hermione?!" Harry yelled.

"Right behind you!" Called Hermione.

"Right. And Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Umm, I lost him back there. He'll be fine I know he will. He's with Blaise, Theo and Pans. I - Ginny?"

"Thought I'd tag along," smiled Ginny as she caught up with the trio, "Neville and Luna are ahead somewhere with the tentacula." Hermione nodded and rounded the corner. What she saw made her heart ache. Fire and smoke everywhere, nestled in the broken mounds of rubble and the crumbling walls around the courtyard. The death eaters had already penetrated the grounds and they were swarming towards them, a solid mass of black, some duelling students, others battling giant stone statues. Hermione stopped for two seconds, taking it all in.

"CHARGE!" Screamed a sudden, high pitched male voice as Dobby and an elf that Hermione was certain was Kreacher lead an army of armed house elves towards the oncoming tidal wave of black. Some carrying kitchen knives, others carrying scissors they clambered upon the masked figures and stabbed and pulled at them, snapping their wands and biting their ankles. "Avada Kedavra!" A voice yelled and green light exploded in front of them. "MOVE!" Harry roared and grabbed both Ron and Hermione to pull them behind a cluster of burning rubble.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked fearfully, tossing his head in search for his Weasley. Ron and Hermione looked around too, uncomfortably. "GINNY?!" Harry roared but his voice was deafened by the shouted curses all around him.

"She'll be LOOK OUT!" Hermione screamed, pulling Ron out of the way of a large spider which definitely looked to be on the opposing side. "Impedimenta!" Hermione screamed, wand aimed at the scuttling eight legged beast. The curse wrapped itself around the jet black, hairy creature majestically and it curled up into a ball, paralysed. It looked like Aragog's children had escaped the forest. And it wasn't alone, a sudden horde of giant spiders came scuttling through a large hole blasted through the wall and as Harry began firing stunning spell after stunning spell, Hermione knew there were too many. "Keep moving," she muttered, dashing out from the rubble with her wand out, striding out into the apocalypse. Harry stole one more look around the courtyard for his red headed girlfriend before disappearing into the fog.

.

Draco dived under a falling heap of stone, rolling out onto the rubble laden cobblestone. He couldn't see anyone familiar just streaks of red, blue and green. He saw elves, spiders, giants, masks and cloaks but no faces. And then, right in front of him, he saw a colossal wooden club. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, he fumbled for his wand as he watched the club come crashing down towards his face. Suddenly it clicked. It was really happening. He was going to die here, right here in this dismal lump of rock and no one would ever know. Not even Hermione. And she'd never know how much she meant to him. All these thoughts chased after each other in his brain until he was overcome with fear and all he could see was the club coming down. And then he felt arms around him and hard muscle as someone swept him out of the fire zone and behind a fallen archway. Draco's lost eyes searched for the face of his saviour and half heartedly grinned to see Blaise, sweat drenched and panting. "What the hell were you doing?" Breathed Blaise hard, confusion embedded in the tired marks in his face.

"I - have you seen Granger?" Draco wheezed. Blaise' eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Granger. Hermione. Have you seen her?!" Draco said with more urgency. Blaise shook his head. "I need to find Hermione. I need her to know. I need - get off!"

"What you need is to get out there and lessen the number of people trying to kill us so that your girlfriend and her death trap sidekicks can kill the blasted snake. Now move!" Blaise ordered before jumping out behind the stone and yelling with bitterness, "Patrificus Totalus!" and a masked body froze just feet away from them. Darting forwards, Blaise grabbed the death eater's wand and snapped it in two. He then proceeded to spit in the masked face before proceeding to do the same thing to others.

Draco hauled himself up and looked around, deciding what to do. On impulse, he strode forward and helped his mate from birth to take out as many of the death eaters as possible.

.

Harry looked around in horror. Bodies, blood, smoke, screams. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He heard a dying voice cry and he turned to see Fenrir Greyback ripping apart a body, which was now a pale ghostly white. "STUPIFEY!" Harry roared and the werewolf darted away from the body and took off on all fours towards the mass of people. Feeling sick and slightly dizzy, Harry recognised the body as none other than Parvati Patil. Knowing he was too late, he tried to ignore the bite mark which slashed the figure's throats open to reveal the ooze of red, congealed blood and instead ran towards the epicentre of the mayhem; the laughing beast casting the most damage, the most green.

.

"The snake," Hermione panted, looking sideways and found Ginny.

"How do we kill it?" Ginny asked, looking towards the long, slithering green serpent on the floor trailing alongside her master.

"I... I don't know. I know Harry has a basilisk fang, I gave it to him after Draco destroyed the EXPELLIARMUS! Hermione cried, directing her wand at a death eater who had just raised their wand at them. Hermione watched as the jet of light bolted out of her wand towards the masked figure and observed as if in slow motion how the wand was sent high into the air and clattered down upon the ground some ten metres away. "So Harry can destroy it. Of course Harry would be the one. I mean -" Ginny began but was cut short as a curse narrowly missed her right ear. "We wouldn't be able to get to it anyway, it's impossible!" Hermione said infuriately, staring at the solid wall of death eaters between her and the snake.

.

The war was now only lit by the raging fires around them. The sky was an endless sea of blackness and the ground was a gateway to hell. That's how Draco saw it anyway. Both grounds and castle were overrun with death eaters. What was once thought of as the safest place on earth - and then he saw her. "Granger! Hermione!" Draco yelled, catching sight of his precious muggleborn witch. She was busy duelling someone, a death eater no doubt. He knew she'd easily beat them. She was the smartest witch of her age. She could easily - until he heard that awful awful cackle. "You think you could kill me mudblood? Itzy, bitzy, boo. You couldn't last five minutes out here mudblood, with your stolen magic! Crucio!" The witch cackled, pointing her crooked wand at Hermione's chest.

"You'll have to do better than that Bellatrix," Hermione spat, dodging the curse. Bellatrix gasped, appalled.

"How dare you speak my name!? You filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed, enraged.

"Get the hell away from her!" Draco roared, "Stupifey!" Bellatrix easily deflected the curse, rage filling her wide eyes and she stared at Draco as if he were poison. Draco shot a look at Hermione which clearly said 'why the hell did you run off?' Bellatrix stared between the pair of them and the realisation slowly penetrated her thick mass of hair.

"I knew. I always knew you were as bad as my dearest sister. A blood traitor indeed? Filth! How will your father react when -"

"I don't give a damn what my father thinks! Seeing as he's stopped calling me his son I think I have every right to stop calling him my father! Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled furiously. Again Bellatrix just smiled sadistically and deflected the spell.

"You're mother would be ever so disappointed," Bellatrix said softly and Draco stopped for a split second. But that was all she needed to take the upper hand. "Crucio!" She screamed, arm outstretched, wand pointed at his heart. Hermione screamed, "Impedimenta!" just as Draco fell to the floor in agony. Hermione screamed in terror.

"I've never liked you! I always knew you'd turn out to be a disappointment, a burden! Just like young Andromenda did, running away with that muggle creature only for him to end up dying like the worthless coward he was. You silly little boy. I've wanted to do this for so long... come on, scream... maybe I'll make it stop," Bellatrix whispered, causing both Hermione and Draco's blood to boil.

"Stupifey! Expelliarmus! You're hurting him! He's your nephew! Get off of him you stupid bitch!" Hermione yelled at the sadistic woman. Bellatrix turned to her, her matted black hair blowing around in the wind.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled, laughing, wands now on both of them. "How dare you speak to me! How dare you bewitch my nephew into liking you! I'm going to kill you mudblood, and you, you filthy blood traitor, are going to watch." She gave a horrible, high pitched laugh as Draco's eyes widened in terror.

"No," he croaked in a nearly audible tone and tried to move himself in front of Hermione, terrified, "You filthy, you disgusting, you revolting piece of scum, you'll meet your dear blood traitor friends soon on the other side. Ava -!" Draco hauled himself with all his might to get in front of the writhing girl but just as she was about to finish the spell -

"Bellatrix," drawled a cold voice which cut through the air like a knife. Bellatrix looked up to the speaker of the voice and rolled her heavily pencilled eyes and quipped, "I'm a little busy, Severus, if you could not already see that."

"Indeed," Snape drawled in an icy voice, looking between Hermione, Draco and Bellatrix with a calm expression. Draco almost looked like he was giving his old potions master a sort of pleading expression. Noticing this, Snape's lip curled and he looked back up at Bellatrix icily and drawled, "Torturing muggleborns and blood traitors, how original of you Bellatrix."

"Are you questioning my actions Severus, because I can get the Dark Lord to kill you within seconds. You're nothing but a servant. A slave."

"Pity. I was quite enjoying criticising your uncanny way of doing things. I also aspire to be something more than a servant, Bellatrix," Snape hissed spitefully. And with that he snatched Bellatrix' wand from her grasp and aimed his own at her throat, unblinking. Bellatrix' eyes widened as Draco and Hermione fell to the floor, gasping in relief. "What are you doing? Severus no!" She whined furiously, eyes full of shock and hate. Draco couldn't stop a smirk spreading across his features as he watched the trail of events unravel.

"Any last words?" Snape spoke coolly, glaring at her in a way that made Draco feel that if that glare was directed at him he'd want to run in the opposite direction, very fast. The female death eater quivered like a battered leaf, a manic, deranged look in her eye. "The Dark Lord will hear of your insolence! You worthless coward!" Bellatrix screamed in fury, taking the other three by such surprise that she managed to dart towards Snape and steal her wand back before Snape could react. "Avada Ked -" she begun lividly, eyes full of hate, nostrils flared.

"Patrificus Totalus!" Hermione choked, casting the full body binding curse on her. Bellatrix, whose attention had been fully focussed on Snape, froze and fell to the ground.

Hermione and Draco both turned to stare at Snape in awe. "You saved us," coughed Hermione at last.

"That I did," mused Snape dryly before nodding curtly at Draco and turning on his heel, striding off into the battle. Draco stared after Snape and instantly felt a stab of regret at not thanking him. Hermione looked intently at Draco before stepping away from Bellatrix and towards the chaos.

The mass of strewn bodies was increasing as the time ticked by. With every curse, every duel, at least one person was left bleeding, unconscious or worse, and that person was more often than not from their side. And still no advances on the snake! With an ear piercing scream, Draco and Hermione's heads darted up to look at one of the turrets, a large part of which had been blown off and was falling rapidly to the floor. There was a scramble of bodies and curses to get out of the way, more screams and more cold, cruel laughter. With an CRASH that made the ground quake, the wall hit the floor and split off into different pieces, each flying in different directions. They couldn't see if anyone had been caught in the fall.

Suddenly, many people turned and started, pointing at an object in the sky, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Draco ran to stand next to Hermione and they both raised their wands along with many others. Even death eaters and giants alike stopped what they were doing to stare dumbly at the sky. They had to squint to really distinguish it from the clouds.

Soon over half the people in the courtyard were pointing and whispering at the dark shadow in the already darkened sky, most forgetting their present duel. "What is it?" Hermione shouted to Draco over the loud hubbub everyone was making. People began to scream, stepping away from the mass of inky black in the sky.

"No idea!" Shouted Draco back, but then the screams turned to cheering. Both Fred, George and Lee were yelling happily when the massive silhouette in the sky turned into the form of a massive creature with a gigantic wing mass. A dragon, a real, fire breathing dragon and riding on the colossal beast was... "CHARLIE!" A muffled cry sounded as none other than Molly Weasley with her flyaway hair and blood stained clothes ran out into a small clearing about twenty metres below the dragon.

"Mind it Mother!" A broken, male voice shouted from above them. A jet of bright orange and red flames spurted suddenly from the dragon's open mouth with a roar which ferociously wrapped itself around one of the giants and lit up the courtyard causing everyone to shield their eyes and some to scream. The giant let out an earth shattering yell and tried to beat away the flames. Consequently it ran, straight through the courtyard of people, who consequently fled from the danger zone, and dived straight into the depths of the Black Lake with an almighty splash. Hermione turned to watch as the flames were immediately extinguished and the giant began to climb out. And then, for the first time that year, Hermione caught sight of the Giant Squid - which was making its way towards the giant. Almost as sudden as the giant had jumped in was he being smothered by the tentacles of the squid. With a strangled cry, the giant tried but failed to tackle the tentacles wrapping around him like devil snare and for the next few seconds all you could see from the grounds was just a flailing blur behind the splashes of water. And then the surface of the water calmed, and both squid and giant were nowhere to be seen.

Charlie continued to fly the fire breathing beast over hordes of death eaters and burnt them to a crisp, careful to avoid all of his side. Fluffy also made an appearance, thoroughly intent on attacking the acromantula in the furnace of burning rubble and smoke. Many death eaters yelped at this appearance, clearly not accustomed to see three headed dogs loose around a school. "Ron have you seen the snake?" Harry called over to Ron who was mere metres from him.

"Have you seen You Know Who?" Ron asked back, pointing at the centre of the courtyard where Voldemort had previously stood, a laughing thing. Now not an inch of white in sight, only blackness.

.

"I am assuming, my Lord, that you need to speak with me?" Asked Snape in a slightly wobbly voice, as if he was biting back the fear he felt. He stood quite still, as casually as possible, trying not to look away.

"Indeed, Severus. I feel I have not gotten to know you well enough my dear friend. I feel that I have too willingly accepted you into our ranks, especially after seeing what you did to young Bellatrix Lestrange," Voldemort hissed. They were both stood in the small boathouse at the bottom of the grounds. The room was set in an underground cave, the only source of light coming from the large parting in the rocks where the boats rowed in. Due to the thick sheet of ivy overhanging this, minimal light could get in. This caused not only a semi darkness, but a darkness in the air too. "Lumos," Voldemort hissed, illuminating Snape's pale face, sunken features and dry lips, casting ghostly shadows on the stone walls around them. A gust of cold air suddenly blew through the ivy covered hole causing the hairs on Snape's back to stand on end.

Aside from the many boats, creaking as the water moved rhythmically, there wasn't much else in the small space rendering little opportunity for hiding, and plenty of opportunity for the poisonous green snake to slither around, which was trailing around her master's ankles. Two smaller bodies beyond the curtain of ivy moved a fraction. "My Lord, I am afraid I am not aware what you are referring to," Snape tried steadily, a calm aura about him. Voldemort peered down at the man considering him.

"Indeed, I believe you do. You turned upon Bellatrix with harmful intentions in order to protect your students," Voldemort hissed.

"You must be mistaken my Lord, pardon my words. Let me find the boy, Potter. Let me bring him to you!" Snape said with a slight edge of desperation, masked with his cold drawl.

"The boy will come to me. I know he will. Even Potter can't stand by and watch his friends die for him," Voldemort drawled.

"But I could find him -"

"You will stay here, Severus," Voldemort hissed silkily. Snape remained silent, his heart hammering against his rib cage . "We both know what you did to Bellatrix. Now as for Draco, he and I will be having words. I will dispose of him quickly. He was just as useless as his father and just as annoying as his despicable mother. As for you Severus, you must know that I do not tolerate traitors."

"My Lord, I don't... I... yes. Yes I did try to kill Bellatrix," Snape finally spat, "Because she was trying to kill my students. Children. Children who will grow up in a world where you will no longer threaten their lives, a world where you shall no longer exist." Voldemort looked at him, amused by his little speech.

"Indeed Severus, but you see you are wrong. I will exist. You however, will not," he smiled cruelly, then added in a whisper, "Nagini, dinner is served." The long, green serpent slithered towards Snape, a hungry glint in its eye. Snape' s eyes widened in terror as the snake lunged, mouth open, fangs glinting, directly at his face. Snape fell backwards against the stone wall, screaming in pain.

Two sets of eyes watched from beyond the curtain of ivy in horror as a terrible cry echoed out over the lake and a drool of blood crept under the leaves which hung precariously in front of them. One of them nearly let out a scream and tried to break free of the female arms around him trying to hold him back. "Let me at -"

"Shhh!"

"Profess-!"

"Shut up!" Hissed the female voice in his ear, "He'll hear you!" Voldemort however did not hear them. They watched as the long black cloak trailed across the stone floor leaving a small line where the dust had parted behind him. The taller of the two students slid to the ground silently, still in the smaller one's clutches. "Come, Nagini!" Hissed Voldemort, seemingly satisfied and feeling no remorse The serpent slithered after him, a deep red staining its brilliant green scales.

Once the pair of them were certain that Voldemort and Nagini had both retreated from the cavern, the taller, blond boy scrambled to his feet and flung aside the curtain of ivy feverishly. The small brunette followed anxiously, wand drawn. "D-Draco?" A voice murmured from the corner of the room. Draco turned, eyes filled with horror, to the sight of blood and flesh. "Professor," Draco muttered, ignoring the pools of blood pouring from his late professor's wounds as he ran over to his side.

"Draco, Draco it's too late -"

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco shouted behind him, voice breaking as he slid to the floor and drew his wand. The familiar beam of golden light shone from his wand. Snape eyed Draco wearily, full well knowing that it was too late. "Draco," Snape repeated and Draco felt tears brimming over his tired, pained eyes.

"No, you can't die, not yet. I, I need you, you still have to teach me the occlumency, you have to stay, you can't -"

"Draco," Snape croaked, trying to hold up a bloody hand to stop him. Draco chewed his lip, pain etched all over his face, blood staining his hands from where he'd tried to stop the blood pooling out. A single tear leaked from Snape's eye. "Take it," he murmured, softly. Draco looked around, confused. What was 'it'?

"Draco the tear, he wants you to take the tear!" Pansy said anxiously, looking round for a container of sorts.

"Left, pocket," Snape heaved, breathlessly. Draco rammed his hand into his professor's left robe pocket and sighed slightly as he felt his hand come into contact with the cool, smooth glass of a vial. He unscrewed the lid and held it by his professor's eye, catching the tear as it rolled down his cheek. "Give it to Potter, he - he needs to know! Give it to him and help him win. Give it to him, Draco," Snape croaked, anxiety and desperation filling his eyes.

"I'll give it to him, I promise," Draco said confidently.

"Take it to the pensive," the greasy haired man explained.

"No no no hold on, you can't die. Pansy help me!" Draco began feverishly as Snape's eyes slid out of focus. He conjured a bandage with his wand and wrapping it around his pale, cold teacher's arm, his chest. As he began trying to stem the blood flow on his face, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Draco," Pansy said quietly but it sounded as though she'd shouted it.

"NO! He can't! He was on our side! He saved my life! He -"

"Draco it's too late," Pansy whispered, tears streaming down her face too. Draco stared at his dying professor's face, willing himself to think straight. What to do. There must be a way! "Draco, give - give the tears to Potter. Tell him - tell him..." Snape trailed off and his eyes began to slide out of focus.

"Tell him what?" Draco asked. Snape didn't reply. Draco's eyes widened and he grasped Snape by the shoulders with his sweaty hands. "Tell him what Professor?!"

Snape's eyes jolted open. "Tell him that - that I am sorry," he croaked, voice thinning out into silence. And then his hand slid from his lap, and his head keeled to one side. "No," Draco muttered, and then shouted the word to the night. "Tell me what to do! Please wake up, you have to wake up!" Draco sobbed, blood, tears, mud and sweat mingling on his face.

"Draco we need to find Potter," Pansy said quietly, trying to drag him away from the lifeless body.

"He's not dead, he can't be!" The blond boy shouted, bending down to check his potions master's pulse. A second past. Two seconds. Three. Four. Nothing. Not even the slightest prick. He was gone. Silence filled the cavern. "I never said thanks," Draco uttered into the dusty silence. Pansy looked at him, wondering what Draco meant. "I - no. He can't be left like this," he murmured to break the uneasy silence, no emotions filling his empty voice. Nothing replied.

"We need to get back up to the battle, find Granger and the others," Pansy began.

"Not like this!" Draco said angrily, stooping to pick up the dead, greasy haired weight. "Help me," he panted.

"What are you doing?!" Pansy asked shrilly, dashing over to help Draco pick up their old head of house.

"Over here," Draco panted, each word taking up all his remaining strength. Together they heaved the body into one of the little wooden boats that the first years arrived in and stopped to catch their breath. Draco wiped his face with his sleeve before raising his wand and as he did so, the boat began to float out of the cavern, past the curtain of ivy and out into the middle of the lake. "Incendio," Draco spoke in an empty voice and watched as the boat burst into orange and red flames. Pansy stepped a little closer to Draco and gripped his hand tightly, flames flickering in her glassy eyes. Watching.

"Come on," Pansy said heavily, dragging Draco away from the burning sight. Draco followed, not really feeling anything at all, turning back one last time to see the silent roaring flames in the centre of the black, calm, undisturbed lake.

 **A/N I'd also like to say please don't hate the story for any deaths, hate me not the read. So, next chapter soonish on a Tuesday and let's see where this war goes! Can't wait to hear your comments on the war. Also, I'm sorry if it's not very well written, this is my first fiction so obviously my first dramatic war scene. I hope it didn't drag! See you all soon!**


	43. Ch42 - Neville

**A/N It'sssssssss back! Wow guys I'm so sorry about the mega wait. I've had mock exams (yes I'm that old) and it's been very hectic recently. So, sorry about the incredibly long wait. Shout out to Raven That Flies At Night and IHP for reviewing. A warm welcome to IHP who's just joined the story, hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I enjoyed hearing your thoughts - just hope you don't hate me too much for writing this chapter. So we have only a few chapters left now, I estimate 3? I'll try to get them written as soon as possible but as I say I am quite busy at the moment. Hope you enjoy! (Apologies in advance!)**

Chapter 42 - Neville

Draco looked around numbly, having ascended onto the courtyard, staring around for something... or maybe someone. Quite what it was he couldn't remember. "He'll be near the Dark Lord," Pansy shouted above the screams. Who will be? He tried to think hard. "Just get the tears to Potter. That's what he said. Come on! You're slower than a flobberworm!" Pansy yelled, grabbing Draco by the wrist and hurling him through the spell lit darkness. Potter. Harry Potter. Tears. Him. Snape. He racked his brain trying to uncover his memories, but it was all a foggy blur. Snape... dead. Of course, the tears. Get them to Potter, that's what Snape had wanted. Potter was to take the tears to the pensive and Draco... Draco was to help Potter win. The war.

Instantaneously, Draco found his brain had clicked into action and he looked feverishly around for Potter. He was faced with a sea of bodies, some faces masked with metal and some faces masked with terror. Identities hidden. And no Potter. "There!" Pansy said loud enough for Draco to hear and she pulled him through a horde of people. He stared around in panic, eyes lost and confused.

"Pansy DUCK!" Draco yelled suddenly as an acromantula the size of a bull came scuttling over towards them. He dragged her to the left and shot the first spell he could think of at the spider, which instantly stopped dead and fell into a heap on the rubble. Pansy nodded in gratitude and continued to weave through the many cloaked figures blocking their path.

And then there were two people between them and Harry, and Draco could see the sheer aggression on Harry's face as he stunned one of the people Draco himself had dined with, and it scared him ever so slightly. "Potter!" Draco yelled through a parched voice. Harry turned and the blond boy saw Hermione and the weasel behind him.

"Malfoy what -?" Harry began but Draco had staggered to a halt in front of them, doing his best to look cool and... and then he dropped the facade.

"Snape's dead," he said out loud to the silence. Of course, it wasn't silent at all. There was a war raging all around them but in their little bubble they seemed to have created a void of nothingness. Complete silence. Harry sighed a long, low whistle. Hermione bit her lip. No one really knew what to say. This wasn't the time for acknowledging the dead. Ron suddenly said so, making it clear that they were in the middle of a war. "He gave me this," Draco interrupted, speaking solely to Harry. "He gave me this and told me to take it to you and that you needed to bring it to the pensive," Draco said steadily, grief nestled in the pit of his stomach.

"What. Now?" Harry asked, confusion reflected in his glasses along with the flames beyond them.

"Yes, now. He said it was important. Here," and he took the vial out of his robe pocket and handed it to Harry.

"It was his dying wish," Pansy added quietly, making eye contact with Harry, who sighed and pocketed the vial.

Harry took a deep breath and then looked around and began in a firm voice, "Okay, I'm going to go up to McGonagall's office. Whilst I'm up there, I want you to kill the -"

"Oh come off it Harry, we're not letting you go up there alone! It's bedlam in there!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"She's right," Ginny said, whom Draco hadn't noticed until now. "You three go and we'll find the snake."

"But it's too danger- "

"Oh shut up," Ron moaned, grabbing Harry's upper arm and dragging him out of the bubble. Hermione quickly locked her apologetic eyes with Draco's before running after them. Draco opened his mouth to object - but they were already gone. "She'll be back you know," Pansy murmured to Draco's pale, unlistening face. And then the noise returned to full level and Draco had to strain his ears to hear Ginny yelling fiercely, "Come on! We've got to kill the snake!"

They began to run towards the school through the crowd of people and over the piles of ash and rubble, eyes on Voldemort who was blocking the entrance. Draco saw the Gryffindor trio ahead of them and then, to his amusement, Fluffy had bounded out of nowhere and had began trying to viciously attack Voldemort. The crowd parted in a terrified scramble. Then Draco's new found amusement turned slowly into cold horror. The trio, Draco observed, had split. Harry was running towards a sizeable hole in the crumbling castle wall, the weasel was nowhere to be seen and Hermione... where was Hermione? "Fucking hell," Draco muttered before detaching himself from Ginny and Pansy and hurling himself into the mob of people. "You had one job Potter!" He yelled in fury.

"Draco STOP!" He heard Pansy shout from behind him but he didn't stop. He ran on and on, searching for the mane of curls he knew so well. He heard a loud bark and a yowl and had to duck as the huge form of the three headed dog was blasted over his head. From behind him he heard screams and a dog groan, but he didn't turn around. He passed people he knew on both sides but didn't intervene with anything. He needed to find Hermione. He knew it was a terrible idea to let them - and then he saw her. And... "Get your filthy claws off of her!" Draco roared, thrusting his wand out in front of him and aiming it at the man who'd regressed into something more animalistic and menacing than a wolf. "Crucio!" Draco roared lividly, shooting a jet of light from the end of his wand at Fenrir, who let go of Hermione and fell back on all fours, dodging the vicious sparks. He growled loudly as Hermione staggered backwards and raised her wand furiously. "Patrificus Totalus!" She tried to yell but the werewolf had flung himself at Draco, fangs bared, lunging at his neck. "DRACO!" Hermione screamed a blood curdling scream and threw herself at the wolflike creature, trying to rip him off the vulnerable child. Draco cried out in pain, a shriek of terror and agony. His mouth opened wide, his eyes widening to the size of tennis balls as he tried to shove the beast off. "Get off him you monster!" Hermione screamed, digging her fingers into his robes and wrenching him back with all her might - but it wasn't enough. "Draco! Oh heavens DRACO!" A woman screamed but the noise hadn't escaped Hermione's mouth. "Narcissa NO!" A further voice shouted. Hermione looked around briefly and saw a tall blonde woman with streaks of blood staining her robes and matted into her hair running towards them, cloak billowing behind her, wand drawn. Her eyes looked full of fear and fury and she lunged over a fallen corpse towards the two children and the beast of a man. "STUPIFEY!" The older woman screamed, shooting a jet of red light towards the werewolf who whipped around and sprang across the rubble causing the spell to crash into the castle wall with such force that it left the wall smoking slightly. Fenrir skidded on the uneven ground, digging his claws into the stone, panting.

"Mother?" Draco croaked from the floor, looking up wearily to see his mother, whose face was full of aggression and hate.

"Stay away from my family," Narcissa growled at Fenrir, who snarled back. Draco smiled deliriously, realising that his mother actually gave half a shit about him. His eyes traveled over to Hermione who was unharmed and he grinned wearily before his head fell back against the rubble with a sickening smack, blood pooling around his head, slowly staining his platinum hair a deep crimson. Hermione turned and dashed over to him, muttering, "No, no Draco stay with me," as she collapsed by his side.

"Draco," Narcissa breathed, dropping down onto her knees and turning her son over to see his face. Forty two, tiny little teeth marks had punctured Draco's perfectly pale skin on his neck and a thick mass of blood was oozing out of each one. "Shh, it's going to be alright, just hold on," Narcissa whispered as a thin beam of light escaped her wand and encased Draco's neck, pulling the blood back into the wounds and slowly healing them up. That didn't heal the sickening dread settling in the pit of the females' stomachs though. Draco's eyes flickered open weakly and he locked eye contact with his mother.

Then, all of a sudden Fenrir lunged himself at Narcissa and Hermione screamed, pulling Draco lamely out of the way as the werewolf began trying to snap and bite at the older woman. The healing process stopped, the blood began oozing out again and Narcissa had to hold back the beast with all her energy, blood staining her fingers and wrists a sickly red. "Narcissa!" Barked a loud, frightened male voice from their right. Fenrir looked up, startled and annoyed, staring at the tall blond figure before him. "Never took you for a traitor Lucius," growled the beast for the first time.

"Get away from my wife," spat Lucius, platinum locks tangled and knotted, sweat drenching his face and a cold look about him.

"Lucius, what do you think you are doing?" A voice hissed from behind him. Lucius froze, unable to turn around. Fenrir' lip curled slightly at the edges giving him a wolffish grin. "I said, Lucius, what do you think you are doing?" The cold voice hissed with a definite edge to his speech. Lucius turned and stood, face to face with Voldemort. "My Lord," Lucius tried timidly, but then faltered. Narcissa took a deep intake of breath, Hermione cowered slightly, Draco eyed his father murderously. The snake hissed lightly from the creature's side. "Well?" Asked Voldemort. No one moved, not even Fenrir, who was now eyeing Narcissa greedily. "Well?!" Voldemort said impatiently, baring his teeth at Lucius.

"I -" Lucius began but a figure had suddenly darted behind them. Neville, sorting hat in one hand, something glinting in the other, had just leapt into view. "Neville do it!" Called Ginny's voice from somewhere beyond Neville, "Do it now!" Hermione suddenly recognised the other thing Neville was clutching to be the sword of Gryffindor. The sword... her eyes suddenly widened and she braced herself as Neville lunged for the snake, sword raised. Draco looked at the scene in front of him, grinning slightly. Voldemort turned suddenly, eyes widening in horror as Neville brought the sword down onto the snake, slicing off its head with a brief, sweeping movement.

A terrible screaming noise filled the air. Fenrir lunged at Narcissa, Lucius turned and fired a jet of green light at the werewolf and Voldemort staggered backwards, screaming, watching his snake disintegrate into an inky black mist, a look of torture, fury and despair plastered over his face. Fenrir was blasted back against the castle wall, green light engulfing him, unmistakably dead. Without thinking, Hermione heaved Draco up under the arms and scooped him into her arms, staggering under his weight and running as fast as she could away from Voldemort. Neville and Ginny followed, leaving Narcissa and Lucius to scarper off into the sea of bodies and bright light.

"Hermione, Hermione you need to stop," Neville panted, "Hermione!" Hermione staggered to a halt and looked around fleetingly before registering that her surroundings were clear of violence. She gently placed Draco on the ground and held her wand to his neck, repeating the steps Narcissa had performed. Neville watched as Ginny skidded into sight, panting. "Geez you -" and then she fell silent, registering the bite mark on Draco's neck. "Hermione he's been bit," Ginny whispered in horror. No one responded, Hermione fighting back the tears which were now free to fall in the aftermath. "Hermione -"

"I know!" Hermione shouted in retort, sniffing frustratedly.

"But he could turn -"

"Ginny shut up!" Hermione choked, fully aware that Draco was regaining strength and was now looking up at her with a disorientated, disappointed expression. Disappointed? Why the hell was he disappointed? A silence engulfed them as thick as the smoke billowing around the castle.

No one knew what to say. Finally, Draco broke the deadly silence. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Hermione nearly laughed, a morbid deranged laugh that unsettled her company.

"Why the hell are you sorry?"

"Because I - you shouldn't have to deal with me if I'm... Hermione if I turn... I'll turn into a monster."

"You won't turn!"

"Hermione listen -"

"NO!" Hermione screamed and stood up furiously.

"Hermione calm down -" Neville tried but Hermione was beyond calming down. She whirled around on the spot, livid with Fenrir for biting Draco, livid that her boyfriend could turn into a werewolf. A hand gripped her shoulder and she tried to shake it off but it stayed, gripping her slightly. She turned and saw Draco, standing by her side, an apologetic look in his eye. "I understand... if you don't want to... you know, be with me if I do turn -" Draco trailed off, pain seeping through his voice. Hermione stared at him, her anger melting away and forming pity. "Of course I'll still be with you you idiot, we'll get through this together," Hermione reassured him. It was still too much to take in. He'd nearly died, Lucius had gone against Voldemort, his mother was a traitor, the snake was dead. The snake was dead. "Neville you killed the snake!" Hermione gasped and before Neville could react she'd flung her arms around him ecstatically. Ginny grinned broadly at Neville, feeling elated for the first time during the war. "You were amazing," the red headed girl told Neville once Hermione had let go.

"Truly," Draco nodded from behind Hermione, making Neville's heart swell with pride.

"I can't believe it," murmured Hermione. Then it hit her. "They're all destroyed! That's it! We can kill him!"

"You sure?" Neville asked with baited breath.

"Almost positive," Hermione nodded, then added, "I need to tell Harry!"

"Oh no you don't," Draco interrupted, holding her back, "I've lost you enough times today, I don't need -"

"Mate let her go, she can do this," Neville said and Draco looked at him surprised. Even Neville's ears had gone a little pink. Since when had they been mates?

"Mates?" said Draco, questioning the word aloud.

"Mates," Neville said firmly. Ginny and Hermione smirked. Draco nodded at Neville and then turned to Hermione.

"Don't get yourself killed or I swear I'll kill Potter," Draco said steadily, straightening his collar to cover up his bite marks.

"What's Harry got to do with it?" Hermione laughed.

"He's the reason you're running off! Now go, before some sense gets knocked into me," Draco told her firmly and Hermione nodded before setting off at a light jog towards the front doors.

.

Hermione reached the third with no interceptions. She'd taken the secret passage through the tapestry to avoid the grand staircase which she knew would be bedlam. Surprisingly, the corridor was empty. Broken stone pillars were shattered across the floor, portraits smoking and splintered with their inhabitants missing. Hermione assumed that they'd all met up in a larger portrait somewhere and were trying to stay up to date on the events.

She passed the portrait of the waterfall and faltered. Spero. Hope in Latin. She bit her lip. That's all they could afford in a war like this. Hope and god damn luck. Then she heard voices. Thinking fast, she threw herself behind a tapestry that lead to the second floor corridor and waited with baited breath. Who could possibly just be walking around during a war? Trying very hard not to move the tapestry, she peered through a hole between the threads and she saw the backs of two hooded figures, wands raised and turned to each other in deep conversation. "I'm telling you the kid went this way!" She heard one of them hiss. Augustus Rookwood - she was sure of it. Once they were out of sight, she set off again, hoping she was far enough from those death eaters.

At last, she reached the stone gargoyle guarding the head mistress's office and uttered, "Ubi concordia, ibi victoria." And the gargoyle sprang to the side, allowing her passage to the spiral staircase. Where there is unity, there is victory. Never had the password made more sense than now.

Clambering over the last step, she pushed the door open and tumbled through the doorway to run headlong into Harry. "Hermione what -?" Harry began as he stepped back. Hermione looked around, lost and trying to remember what was going on. The portrait of Dumbledore, she noticed, was missing. Her eyes settled on the empty square of space on the wall and Harry turned to see what she was looking at. "Yeah, he's been moved. No idea where though," Harry admitted. Ron stepped out into view and saw Hermione.

"Hermione! What you doing up here?" He asked, concerned yet looking awfully lost. Hermione turned her attention back to the boys.

"Snake. Neville. Neville destroyed the snake," she breathed.

It seemed to take Harry and Ron an age to get the absurd reality into their heads. This somewhat irritated Hermione and she pulled the pair of them by the scruffs of their collars down the stone steps. Eventually, Ron managed, "Neville killed the snake? How?"

"Well," Hermione began as they descended down the corridor, "V-Voldemort was standing nearby and Neville just came charging into view with the sword of Gry -"

"Hold up," Ron interrupted, "We gave that to Griphook to get into Bellatrix's vault! How -?"

"I don't know okay, but he... he was also holding the sorting hat... Harry didn't you pull the sword out of the hat?"

"Yeah," Harry replied distantly, "Yeah in second year."

"So he chopped the snake's head off to keep it simple," Hermione smiled. Neither Harry nor Ron returned the gesture. Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek impatiently. "What's with it with you two, you look like someone's just died - which I mean... ugh that's besides the point. What I mean is..." Hermione tried to say, feebly digging herself out of a hole.

"Weird news first or bad news?" Harry asked grimly, interrupting Hermione's feeble queries.

"Um..." Hermione stuttered to a halt, "weird?"

"Snape was in love with my mum," Harry said bluntly. Hermione stopped in her tracks and tried dearly to hold back a wave of laughter. This was obviously somehow a serious topic. Harry shook his head and continued to walk causing Hermione to jog to catch up.

"And bad?" Hermione chuckled, but stopped at the look on their faces.

"I... we were wrong," Harry said quietly as they turned the corner. The colour drained from Hermione's countenance.

"Wrong, what do you mean wrong? Are there more horcruxes are there no horcurxes was Snape on their side was -"

"I have to die, Hermione," Harry said quietly from behind her. Hermione spun around. Harry had stopped dead in his tracks, staring at a point past what the eye could see. Hermione desperately searched for a hint of comedy in her goofy friends' faces but found none. "What do you mean... die?" She chuckled nervously.

"Only one can live -"

"Whilst the other survives I know but why do you have to die?! The idea was to kill Voldemort you idiot!" Hermione shouted, her voice cracking slightly as confused tears welled in her old eyes.

"There was one more horcrux. The night my parents died. Voldemort transferred a part of him into me. That's why I can talk parseltongue. Thats why I can hear him and see and feel his thoughts. That's why... I'm a horcrux," Harry's words cut through the air like the sword of Gryffindor itself - yet this time it was covered in a dark, black secretion. Death.

"I tried to tell him..." Ron said in a barely audible tone, "Tried to tell him he can't just turn himself in."

"Harry no there must be another way!" Hermione cried. The three of them stood there, trying to ignore the inevitable.

"There is none. I... I'm going to him now. The snake's dead. All you need to do is kill him when I'm... when the horcrux is... you know... come on, let's do it," Harry ended in a final, defeated tone, marching off into the danse macabre.

Before he got there however, they all paused for a further time. Voices. No. Screams! They ran to the end of the corridor as one and turned the corner so sharply they almost collided with the three redheads on the other side. "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU I'LL -" Fred was yelling at a death eater Hermione recognised as Augustus Rookwood. Rookwood was smiling manically, baring his yellowing teeth at the three redheads: Fred, George and Percy, the latter two clinging onto Fred's arms to stop himself from hurling himself at the enemy. "SHE WAS JUST PREGNANT YOU DAMNED MONSTER!" Fred screamed, tears streaming down his broken face. Hermione felt a sickening jolt begin in the pit of her stomach escalating to her throat. Peering around the three Weasleys and looking behind Rookwood to see who Fred was grieving over she saw two bodies, two dead bodies who were holding hands, sprawled across the floor. "TONKS!" Hermione screamed, trying to run forward but Ron and Harry had both dashed out from their safe spot behind a pillar to stop her. A moments silence, then, "Potter," growled the death eater as Ron and Harry both clutched onto Hermione's arms, pulling her back. The older Weasleys turned to look at the trio through confused and lost sockets before Rookwood hissed, "The Dark Lord wants you alive, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you got caught in the cross fire." Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from Tonks' lifeless body strewn across the burning floor behind Rookwood, Lupin's hand clasped firmly in her limp clutch. Eyes lifeless. And then a hand slipped away from her arm and a streak of black hair dashed past her. "Harry NO!" Ron bellowed.

"YOU COWARD!" Harry roared at Rookwood sending curses at the man who now laughed a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

"I'm intrigued to know what makes me a coward boy," spat Rookwood.

"You people killed my parents! You killed Sirius! You killed Dumbledore! Lupin was my dad's best friend! You killed him in cold blood! I -" They all watched as words failed him, watched as the pain radiated out of him like an inferno. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Yelled Harry just as Rookwood raised his wand. He deflected the spell and laughed again.

"You think your pathetic spells can affect me? Yes, I did kill the werewolf. I watched him as he and his little whore clung to each other like lost children. It amused me, how childlike a teacher can act."

"FUCK YOU!" Fred yelled, wrenching himself free of Percy and George and flinging himself past Harry with intentions to hurt.

BANG! A lightning fork had just shot out of Rookwood's wand and splintered into the ceiling, creating a gigantic crack down the walls and into the floor. "Fred, NOO!" Yelled Percy as a the air exploded like a bomb shell and a large chunk of stone was blasted from the ceiling towards Fred. Fred looked up, as if in slow motion, to see the colossal chunk of rock crashing down towards him. Harry's eyes widened, his feet rooted to the spot. George bellowed something but his feet wouldn't seem to move. Ron's eyes widened in panic as he yelled "FRED MOVE!" Hermione's mouth opened and a scream escaped her. A streak of red whipped past Harry just as he dived backwards, away from the rockfall. Percy, who had betrayed his family and sided with the ministry, Percy, who had turned his back on his family when they'd needed him most, Percy, who had believed Cornelius Fudge instead of Harry, Dumbledore and the rest of his family, had just ran into the fire line of falling rock. Fred felt hands grab him and pull him away from the descending rock, felt himself being thrown back to the others. He looked around and heard an earth quaking THUD. The chunk of ceiling had hit the floor sending cracks the size of pythons streaking out away from it and under the rock lay the battered body of his brother.

For an eternity long split second, Fred stared into Percy's eyes which were filled not with terror, but a smug contentment. A noise escaped his bloody mouth and Fred dashed towards him, straining his ears whilst the rest of them stood frozen with shock. "I'm - S-Sorry," Percy whispered desperately, "for... being a jerk... I -" and then his eyes clouded over, wide yet unseeing, and his head drooped. Blood trickled from his shock of red hair, leaving a line of red from his temple town his cheek to pool below him.

"NOOOO!" Someone had screamed. Hermione and Harry simply stood there, watching the chaos unfold. Ron had torn his way up the corridor with George within seconds, yelling incoherent words, screaming and crying, skidding to their knees by Percy's half hidden body. They didn't know what to say, what to do. So they watched, silent tears trickling down their cheeks as the blood trickled down Percy's cheeks. The grey rock stood threateningly, covering all of Percy's body apart from his face. His glasses lay mere centimetres away from his broken nose, blood smeared across the lenses. George was trying to tug him out from under the stone, Fred, shaking like a frozen puppy, was clinging onto Ron in a tight hug, never wanting to let go, too full of mixed emotions to think straight.

At last, Fred, blood oozing from a cut on his temple, pulled George away from Percy's body, looking at him through bloodshot eyes. George stood alone and lost for a second before collapsing into Fred's arms. They stood in a tight embrace for at least a minute, Ron's head resting on their shoulders as they grieved in an unspoken silence. Harry gripped Hermione's hand from the end of the corridor in shock, and wished for it to be over. And then remembered. Remembered what he needed to do. But first his best friend needed him.

The trio broke apart, all three boys still sniffling. The stench of blood began to fill their nostrils as George stared past the rock where Tonks and Remus still lay, undisturbed and peaceful. "Rookwood," he uttered before running around the rock and darting up the corridor, loathing and aggression coursing through his veins. "ROOKWOOD I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, voice echoing off of the scorched walls. Fred followed suit, passing Tonks' and Remus' bodies at a sprint, not looking back. Ron collapsed to the floor, too drained to stop them. Harry followed him down, kneeling by his side. "Do something," Ron choked vulnerably. Those two words broke Harry. Hermione dropped down to kneel with them and grieved with her two friends in silence. "Please, I... I never told him... I never told him I forgive him. I - Who's gonna tell Mum an' Dad?" Ron choked through a constricted throat, a fresh wave of tears washing over his stinging cheeks. Harry wrapped an arm around Ron's shaking body and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

.

They managed to make it back down to the entrance hall without seeing anybody. All three of them were covered in dirt, dust and cuts but most of all blood. The red substance stained their palms their faces their clothes as they traipsed down empty corridors and passageways in a melancholic silence. No one knew what to say. Hermione thought back to her first encounters with Percy, 'First years follow me,' he'd said. It'd been a long time since she'd been a first year. So much had changed. And yet, and yet it only felt like yesterday that she'd been a first year with no threat on her blood status or life - unless you counted that time with the troll, but... they walked on and she wondered just how much had changed. And then she remembered Draco. Fenrir had bit him. He could be a werewolf. A stale tear slipped down her cheek. How many people would she know who wouldn't live past today to tell their future children and grandchildren their tales of being a student at Hogwarts. How many people would die before the war would finally be over.

Shock is a funny thing. Stage one of grief a person goes through: denial. They didn't know what to do. He was dead. But he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't - but he was. Stage two: anger. "Ron, Ron slow down," Hermione voiced quietly, "Ron!"

"I'm gonna kill 'em. All of 'em. I'm going to bloody -"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione both yelled, causing Ron to turn around, furious. Stage three: bargaining.

"I could've done something! I could've stopped it! If I'd killed him earlier this would never have happened!"

"Ron you need to calm down -" Harry began.

"No! Your parents are dead! They died when you were a baby! You have no family!"

"Ron -!"

"You take that back!"

"No!"

There was a long pause. Then the shaking started again, and Ron broke down.

The crying was pitiful to watch. "I'm sorry," he choked to Harry, whose heart ached for him. He felt partly responsible for some reason. Stage four: depression.

Ron didn't say another word as they set off again. Silent tears trailed down his cheeks leaving glistening tracks of hopelessness where they went. Harry knew what he had to do. Knew how to end the war and put a stop to all the deaths.

Half way down the marble staircase, they saw a terrifying sight. The oak door had just been blown apart and dozens of acromantula had just scuttled in sending people running in all directions, screaming. "Now what?!" Hermione yelled, trying to look for an escape route. The spiders advanced on them, ripping their way through to the staircase so they could plough through the castle. "CHARGE! Charge desks charge!" McGonagall's voice boomed from somewhere as a thousand desks and chairs stampeded out of a nearby corridor and splintered as they hit the many fury legs of the beasts. One of the spiders had reached the stairs and had descended upon the three of them who had to fight tooth and nail to get out of there. "NO! Leave 'em alone!" Hagrid roared as he came charging down the staircase causing the trio to flatten themselves against the banister. Pink umbrella brandished and sending gold sparks in all directions, the gamekeeper was hurtling down the steps with Fang at his side, charging directly at the horde of acromantula. "HAGRID, NO!" Harry yelled, not wanting to lose another friend tonight, desperate to get through the tangle of bodies to pull Hagrid back. Grawp heard Hagrid's cry from outside and had blundered over to the trashed door in seconds, grabbing spiders by the legs and flinging them behind his shoulder.

"Leave 'em! Go!" Hagrid yelled and then he seemed to be consumed by the black mass of legs and hair.

"HAGRID!" Harry roared, jumping the last few steps and nearly tripping over a table as he tried to catch a glimpse of Hagrid. He heard Fang yelp out somewhere and heard Hagrid's angry shouts but they died away into the distance as the spiders retreated at a gallop back into the grounds. "HAGGER!" Grawp yelled as he blundered off after the swarm of retreating black, flailing his arms as he went, "Hagger!" Harry ran outside after Hagrid's and Grawp, the cool air whipping his sweaty face, and searched in vain for Hagrid, furious tears welling in his eyes when all he saw was the giant and a flock of legs and hair.

.

"Ima look for Theo!" Pansy called after Draco's receding figure as she ran off into the din.

"See you!" Draco yelled back, then turned to Blaise. "You alright?"

"Course I am mate," Blaise grunted, rolling his eyes. They walked in silence, taking in the actions around them. Blaise wasn't a fool; he'd noticed the sweat and worry rolling down Draco's face since Hermione had vanished. But he didn't fully understand why he was in such a state. "Draco mate -" he began but Draco ignored him. Blaise looked around before starting again, "Draco -"

"What?" Draco asked, turning to his best friend.

"What's on your mind? Or as one of my mother's boyfriends used to say, penny for your thoughts?" Blaise asked, causing Draco to eye him as if he were a kind of mutated illusion. "It means what's up!" Blaise snapped after a second.

"I know what it means," growled Draco, "Hermione says it sometimes. Didn't expect you to... well..." he trailed off. "Nothing. Unless you count that Hermione's on a suicide mission -"

"That's not it. I've seen you stress about her. This is different," Blaise urged. Draco rolled his eyes. Why could he read him so well? He used to be unreadable; a closed book. Ever since he started opening up to Hermione... "Well?" Blaise asked again, a little softer in expression. Draco sighed angrily and pulled down his collar to reveal the hurriedly healed wounds on his neck. Forty two tiny puncture wounds were still visible on his skin, clearly visible without the collar shielding them. He felt as vulnerable as when he'd been cursed with the curse of twenty one days although Hermione had been able to heal that. What if he turned into a monster?

Blaise let out a long, low whistle. "Fenrir?" He asked. Draco nodded. "Damn. Why don't you see Lupin after all this. I'm sure he'd help you sort this out. Don't worry man, it's gonna be fine. Just focus on now and we can worry about you on the next full moon. Okay?"

"Yeah... I suppose..." Draco groaned, covering his bite marks up again.

"Don't worry mate, once all this is over, drinks on me at the Hog's Head. All of us yeah?"

"Yeah," Draco agreed uneasily.

Suddenly a stampede of acromantula came charging past them, Grawp the giant following yelling something incoherent. Draco looked to where they'd come from and saw Harry, panic stricken and screaming. Draco snapped into action. Where there was Harry there was Hermione. "Draco - man not again!" Blaise yelled indignantly as Draco bolted towards the castle but the crowds around him thickened, blocking his path. "MOVE!" He yelled, trying to push and curse his way through. And then, miraculously, the crowd parted. Draco squinted for a masked face had just walked through the parting, wand drawn and bearing down on him like an angry wolf. He felt a prickling sensation on his neck and shifted uncomfortably, wand drawn. "So," the voice hissed and Draco detected the fury in it. He also detected the owner of the voice and the familiar flick of the wrist and length of platinum hair. His hair. Yet - not his. "Father," Draco greeted civilly, eying his father with a mixture of fear and loathing. Yes, he had just saved his life by killing Fenrir but he was sure there was a catch. "You've made a traitor of me boy," Lucius spat through the mask, the air he breathed out a white mist in the cold, spring air.

"Thank you, for saving me," Draco said evenly, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice. That sent his father over the edge.

"You think I was saving you?! I was saving your mother who was protecting your sorry excuse of a life. You were defending the mudblood! You had every right to die -"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Draco growled furiously.

"You make me sick, boy."

"At least my mother has some sense, some humanity left in her to protect her son! She even helped Hermione, did you know that? She gave her food whilst you were holding her hostage!"

"Liar!"

"Ask her yourself!"

"Your mother would never betray me, she's my wife! She's no blood traitor!"

"Oh keep telling yourself that, father," Draco sneered.

"You're no son of mine!" Lucius roared.

"Then why did you kill Greyback?"

"CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed furiously, staring daggers at his grown son, despising what his boy had grown to become. Draco hadn't expected this. Desperately keeping his mouth shut, he shook as he tried to stay standing, refusing to show defeat. "Ex - expelli -" but the word didn't come out. Instead he simply shook, glaring back at his father, the father who had caused nothing but misery in his life. The father who he used to aspire to be. The father who had assaulted his girlfriend. He shuddered violently and felt the cold ring against his bare chest before he lunged himself at his father, knocking his wand out of his hand. The curse lifted and the pair of Malfoys clawed and kicked at each other on the floor, yelling incoherent words at each other. "Get off of me you wretched bastard!" The older man growled, sparks shooting from his wand into the sky.

"You hurt me, you hurt her, you hurt mum, you -" Draco spat, punching his father with every breath he took.

"I never hurt your mother!"

"YOU LOCKED HER IN A CELL! You locked her up whilst you let the Dark Lord torture me! You locked her up whilst you disowned me! Quite why she loves you is beyond me!" Draco yelled, livid.

"She needed to be -"

"Out the way, of course she did. I'll tell you something, father, most husbands don't go around locking their wives up. They love them and make them feel like the most important things in the world -"

"Grow up boy, you're life isn't a fairytale nor is anyone else's. Some people live in the real world. And some things just have to be sacrificed."

"Like my mother?!"

"Like love!" And with that Lucius threw Draco of of him and raised his wand. Draco looked down, realising with a sickening feeling that he didn't have his wand. "Looking for this?" His father hissed, holding up his son's wand. Draco stood and stared from his wand to Lucius, who was shielded from humanity by his mask.

They stood in a very uneasy silence. Draco stared at his father with loathing eyes, trying to determine what his old man was going to do. Lucius flicked his wrist slightly and drew his arm very straight. Then he whispered, very quietly, "I'm going to kill you, boy. Better no heir than you contaminating the family name." That hurt. Hurt like a stab in the gut. Was purity really that much more important to Lucius than family. Draco sighed inwardly. Who was he kidding, of course it was. He could just imagine his father's sick, twisted smile behind the mask, preparing to say the two words.

Just as Draco was sure he was about to say them, a female skidded to a halt right in front of Draco's wandless form. "Narcissa!?" Lucius roared impatiently. Draco could see him mother's rigid stance and could imagine the hopefully cold look planted on her face. "Get the hell away from my son," breathed Narcissa angrily. Lucius blinked. Slowly, as if in shock, he removed his mask and stared at his wife. Draco was sure he could see a trace of hurt in his father's eyes but that hurt had instantly turned into hate. "You fool," he purred. A jet of blue light instantly escaped Narcissa's wand but Lucius was quick to deflect it. He stared at his wife, startled that she'd make a move against him. "Now Cissy -" another shot of blue light and Lucius deflected it a further time, amazed. "So be it," he spat.

They began to duel, Narcissa constantly shielding Draco from view. "Narcissa this is ridiculous!" Lucius roared but Narcissa had lost her tether.

"I'm fed up of being controlled by you Lucius -"

"Controlled?!"

"Yes controlled! You brought that monster into our house in attempts to redeem yourself after failing in the department of mysteries! It's your fault that Draco is a death eater! It's your fault that our son resents us. He should be loved by his parents not tortured! You're nothing to me! You used to be but now - now I resent you!" Narcissa yelled. That clearly sent a blow home for Lucius. He paused and Narcissa struck him with a spell so powerful that he collided into a heap of rubble. A dribble of blood appeared from his ear and slithered down his neck. Narcissa gasped. Draco stepped out from behind his mother and looked at the deranged heap of robes and limbs and knew - knew that something terrible had just happened. "Lucius?" Narcissa questioned, walking cautiously towards the body. She stopped and stared at her husband, gazed into his open, unseeing eyes, and gasped, clutching her throat. "Oh my, oh my goodness. Oh heavens. Oh Merlin what have I done?!" And Draco had to run towards her to catch her as she collapsed to the ground, shaking as an uncontrollable wave of emotion and tears hit her. "Oh good heavens what have I done?!" She wept and Draco lowered her to a sitting position on the ground before straightening up to look at his father. He roughly retrieved his wand and pulled back his sleeve to check his pulse, feeling sick to the bone.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Seconds passed and still... nothing. He was gone. He fell to his knees, an odd emotion sweeping over him. He wasn't sad. He wasn't angry. He wasn't happy. He felt no emotion but then again he felt something. Like there was a hole in his chest and nothing to fill it with.

"Mother," he began after a while. "Mum!" Narcissa looked at him through foggy eyes. "You - you did the right thing."

"He's dead, Draco. I killed -"

"You were saving me. He was already gone. He was gone the day the Dark Lord rose to power. He's been gone for a while mother. But now he can't hurt anyone. We're safe now. Please, please don't cry - he's not worth it. He - we've got to help the others. Please mother."

"It's my fault! Merlin it's all my -"

"Mother!" Draco said loudly and gripped Narcissa's face, turning it towards his. "Now's not the time. We need to go. I'm - I'm sorry." He would've said, 'sorry for your loss' but that really wasn't very fitting as she hadn't lost anyone but a controlling jerk. Instead he stood up and offered his mother his hand. She took it. He pulled her in for a hug. Then he set off towards the castle, an emptiness overfilling his head.

.

"Stupifey!" Pansy screamed shrilly and blasted a masked figure backwards, crashing against the cobblestone below them. If Potter succeeded then she wouldn't have to get the mark and this terrible world would cease to exist. If Potter failed however, the Dark Lord would hunt her down for betraying the death eaters and she'd be on the run for her life with no money or caring family. She shuddered at the thought and stormed on through the blurred figures all around her, trying to find a familiar face.

She heard a scream and nearly didn't bother turning around; her ears had gotten used to the constant high pitched wails. However she did turn around and her eyes briefly focused on a tuft of brown hair before it fell to the ground. "Theo," muttered Pansy before tearing across the courtyard after her fallen friend. "THEO?!" She yelled, straining her ears for any kind of answer. She watched as the young adult lifted his head ever so slightly.

" - sure your father would be glad I've disposed of you -" she heard a masked wizard say with a bored expression as he strode towards Theo, his heavy foot falls leaving poofs of dust behind him. She paused slightly. She recognised the wizard, the bulky figure, the mask, the way his sleeves didn't quite meet the ends of his arms. The older wizard opened his mouth and spoke dryly, "Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy shrieked, not quite disarming the older man but certainly mildly surprising him.

"Pansy," the man grunted in acknowledgment, his eyes hardening behind the mask.

"Don't do this, don't kill him father," Pansy begged. She hated her father, despised him. It took a lot for her to physically beg in front of him let alone to him.

"Get out of the way you silly girl, I'm starting to believe young Bellatrix about you being a blood traitor," he chuckled. Pansy's glare hardened and she didn't move. She'd positioned herself directly in front of Theo, not daring to move in case he attacked him. Her father's grin dropped like a stone. "You are fighting on our side, aren't you," he added with a trace of doubt. Pansy exploded. How could he be so oblivious to her life?!

"No, father, I most certainly am not fighting on your side. I am fighting against your side. I'm fighting with my friends against you, against you monstrous people! I'm fighting with Harry Potter who will defeat the Dark Lord and all of you will have to go into hiding, and if I see you or hear of you then I'll be sending you to Azkaban myself!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Theo cowered behind her, stunned. He'd gotten to his knees and was observing the situation, wand in hand and ready. Mr Parkinson's entire countenance fell away and was replaced with a look of pure evil which made Pansy feel sick to the stomach.

"Move," he spat through grotty teeth. Pansy could smell the alcohol irradiating off of him, almost taste it on the tip of her tongue. "Get out the fucking way Pansy!" He roared. Pansy quivered slightly but didn't move. She was so used to his threats and drunken voice it made her sick. This time though, unlike any time at home, she raised her wand. Mr Parkinson stared at it, astonished. "I said move," he grunted.

"No," Pansy uttered feebly. She heard Theo stagger to his feet behind her just as her father cast a curse drunkenly at her which she easily avoided. "Incendio," he grunted, causing Pansy to shriek briefly as her robes ignited. But of course, she already had experience in being on fire. She'd made sure of that during that fateful potions lesson. She quickly put out the fire using water from her wand and looked around feverishly for her father. He was standing mere paces away, wand trained on a weak looking Theo. "Avada Kerdavra," he smirked into the silence. Theo saw the curse, registered it but couldn't move. He stood there motionless as Pansy screamed a terrible scream. "THEO NO!" She burst out, diving in front of the jet of light, pulling Theo down onto the ground with her. The curse ricocheted off and hit a death eater who collapsed to the floor, motionless. Mr Parkinson stood, utterly speechless. "Patrificus Totalus!" Pansy choked from the ground and the spell hit her stunned father, who fell backwards as rigid as a board.

Moments later she realised she was lying on top of Theo and grinned down at him. Theo however, looked at her in utter shock. "No need to look that surprised, I'm sure you've had girls on top of you before," Pansy smirked.

Theo looked at her ludicrously for a moment before saying, as though it were obvious, "You just saved my life." Now it was Pansy's turn to blush.

"Well, um yeah," she said a little more awkwardly than she'd have hoped, "That's what you tend to do in battles." Theo rolled out from underneath her and stood up, collecting himself both physically and mentally. He then turned back to Pansy, who'd followed him to his feet and gave her what quite possible was the worlds most awkward but most genuine hug. Pansy was taken deeply aback to say the least. "Woah... I did not take you for some kind of hugger Theo, what's gotten into you?" Pansy asked to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"You're a bloody legend, you know that right?" He asked her smiling. The crimson deepened in Pansy's cheeks and the grinned broadly.

"If we weren't in the middle of a battle then I'd say we should totally make out," Pansy laughed at the lucidity of the situation.

"Fuck the battle we could die at any minute," Theo responded lowly and began to kiss her heatedly.

.

By the time Draco'd left his mother, Harry was out of sight. He ducked as Charlie and his dragon swooped low over him, making it harder to see where everyone was. He was honestly really tired and wanted nothing more than to snuggle down in his warm bed in the Head dorms, preferably next to Hermione although he hadn't yet slept with her, something he very much planned on doing if - once they got out of here. The screams and shouts around him had all merged into one which meant it was a surprise when he felt an unexpected stab of pain in his back. He turned around sharply but before he knew what was happening he'd been disarmed for a further time that evening. A masked figure was laughing at him in glee and Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out who he was - but he soon realised that this wasn't the problem. This person, whoever he was, had his wand and he, Draco, was completely defenceless. He began to panic. He couldn't die. Not here. Not now. He was too young! "Shouldn't have switched sides Malfoy," the person said. They sounded young, too young.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, not being able to hold his curiosity any longer.

"Funny you should ask, I don't expect you to remember me. Seems like you'll go to the grave with an unanswered question. It's no less than you deserve," the figure spat.

"Whoever you are, look you don't have to do this!" Draco began desperately earning himself a cold laugh from his opponent.

"I know I don't. But I want to. Rid the world of blood traitors and mudbloods, what more could us purebloods want?"

He would've begged. But he just couldn't bring himself to sink that low. Damn his pride. This was it. He could just imagine his tomb stone (if he were so lucky as to get one) 'Here lies Draco Malfoy, dead due to self pride'. He lunged at the person, trying to get his wand back but the figure raised his wand threateningly. Draco staggered backwards and took back what he'd thought earlier. Now, he'd never felt so alone and vulnerable. Screw what he thought earlier, this was an all new low. "Are you ready to die Malfoy?" The person asked.

"Why," Draco wondered, "Do people insist on dragging out these deaths. It's like they're trying to procrastinate!"

"Avada -"

"STOP!" He let out a high pitched cry. Now that death was finally looking him dead in the face, now that he was faced head on with dying he knew he didn't want this, knew he had to escape this. Someone heard. A tall, lean figure with long, tangled and unkept locks of filthy hair. The figure turned and saw Draco and a mixed expression crossed his face: something between horror and nonchalance. Draco and this figure made eye contact. The other figure meanwhile, the one trying to kill him, considered Draco closely, enjoying his vulnerable state. "Interesting," they mused before raising their wand again.

"No!" Draco cried, looking desperately at the figure with long hair who bit his lip before shaking his head and abandoning his current duel to run towards Draco. The masked figure smirked and a jet of light escaped his wand just as the man with tangled hair leapt in front of Draco. Their eyes met for a millisecond. The man passed Draco his wand in mid leap. The light engulfed the man. And then he fell into a heap on the floor. Draco stood, shocked. "Avada KEDAVERA!" The boy roared furiously using the man's wand, sending a jet of green light towards the masked figure, the look of confusion still plastered across his now dead face. Draco looked down at his feet and held back tears as he stared into the dark eyes of the man who'd tried so hard to protect him. "I - I warned you," the voice of the dying man wheezed before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his heavy breathing stopped. And they were Scabior's last words. Draco fell to the floor, broken, weak and exhausted, crying for the end of the world, and everything went black.

 **A/N I genuinely found this so emotional to write and really hope I got the emotion through the words. What do we think? Did I fool any of you? Course I wasn't going to do that to Fred. What do we think about the brief Pansy/Theo? I tried to subtly hint it at some point in the book but it's really a minor thing so we don't need to go into that. And Scabior! Noooooo! Why did I do that to myself :-(. Hope the Lucius/Narcissa duel wasn't too far fetched and I hope that the chapter was good, not too busy or boring. And what do we thinks going to happen to Draco's bite mark? I'd love to hear your reviews as I wasn't too sure on this long awaited chapter but if you don't have time then that's fine. See you all soon with another chapter!**


	44. Ch43 - The Final Showdown

**A/N oh my goodness guys I'm so sorry. I haven't posted in about 3 months and I know it's awful. My excuse (which isn't good enough) is I'm currently in exam year and have loads of revision, not enough spare time, and have been going through some 'stuff' lately. I don't think you missed it too much though; no one reviewed pestering me for an update anyway. No one reviewed at all in fact. I know this story has dragged on a lot and is probably quite crap now but I'm so thankful for those of you who've stuck around. Should have 1 more chapter after this and I will post it - once I've written it - at some point I promise. Anyway, enough about my excuses, on with the three month awaited update.**

Chapter 43 - The Final Showdown

Hermione narrowly dodged the arrow which had zoomed in her direction, piercing the mask of a death eater mere metres away from her. Staring wildly around, she spotted the source and beamed. "They're here - Ron they're actually here!" She screamed with glee, hugging Ron round his middle in excitement as dozens of centaurs charged through the obliterated courtyard, bows drawn and hooves glinting. In front, glaring down at all of them with his glassy eyes was Firenze. Ron looked up through puffy eyes and nodded as if this was the least important thing in the world. "I knew Hagrid's would convince them. Where is Hagrid?" Asked Ginny from their side. Ron blanched, staring at Ginny, who none of them had realised was there. "Ron? You alright bro, looks like you've seen... Ron are you okay?" Ginny asked worriedly. Hermione swallowed, eyes widening. "Hermione?" The younger girl asked, looking between Ron and Hermione. Ron shook his head and turned away, unable to deal with the situation at hand. Hermione saw the confusion reflected in Ginny's eyes and wished she didn't have to be the one who broke the news. The news about her brave, brave brother.

.

A mere thirty seconds later, Harry heard an agony filled scream behind him. Ginny. It wasn't a scream of physical pain, it was the scream of heartbreak, delivered from the gut. He could not look around, couldn't turn back to the castle. Not now. His words kept ringing in his ears. Voldemort's words. "Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. Come to the centre of the courtyard if you don't wish to watch anymore of your friends die. You have until midnight." He couldn't not go, not now that he knew he had to turn himself in. Not now that they were so close to ending this. He only hoped Ron and Hermione would understand, and that they broke the news to Ginny once the news of her brother had subsided. He couldn't bare the thought of causing her any more pain. But he knew that this was what he must do.

.

"Hey, look who's come to help us," Theo grinned to Pansy, pointing at the hoard of centaurs. They'd heard Hagrid's angry shouts that they hadn't wanted to participate earlier, that they were too cowardly to join in. But now that Hagrid had been taken it seemed that the centaurs had had some sense kicked into them. "Yeah," Pansy breathed, smiling, "Guess we should get back to the fight then."

"Don't get hurt," Theo nodded.

"Same goes for you," Pansy laughed as they broke away from each other and watched as Peeves burst through a greenhouse roof with an armful of snargualuff pods and began pelting death eaters with them.

The pair of them strode into the chaos, easily able to blank out the thunderous and shrill voices around them. They passed Neville, who was emerging from the greenhouses, arms laden with what looked to be long, moving, green vines. "Alright Neville?" Theo called happily over to him. Neville nodded and beamed proudly.

"Thought this might come in handy!" Neville yelled, "Professor Sprout was using them but she left a load behind, thought I'd give the death eaters a little something to play with!" Upon closer inspection, Theo and Pansy unanimously realised that he was carrying a large armful of venomous tentacula. More of the spiky green lengths were trailing behind him, slithering along silently like snakes. Theo laughed and watched as Peeves let out a shriek of glee as he pelted masked figure after masked figure with the gooey, yellow pods. Death eaters let out horrified moans and noises of outrage as the slimy secretion burst in their hair and dripped down their robes, trickling down their necks and into their ears. "Bash 'em! Thrash 'em! Knock the old maskies off their feet!" Peeves squealed gleefully as he bombarded the death eaters with snargualuff pods.

"I never thought I'd say it, but look at Neville," Pansy whispered in shock. Neville was now charging straight through the mass of people, ordering the tentacula about, causing it to engulf people and drag them to the side. Meanwhile he was wielding the sword of Gryffindor, slashing and clashing at skin and robes, not caring if he scratched or fatally wounded the death eaters he struck. The blood streaked sword glinted in the fire light as he brought it down upon a particularly nasty looking villain and Pansy couldn't help but realise how much Neville had changed from the stuttering clumsy first year to... this. People around him actually stopped for entire seconds to stare at him, the determined look on his face, the set jaw, the power behind the sword - and the clothing. He was wearing a knitted jumper and honestly looked like he'd been dressed by his grandmother. But all the same, he looked awesome in it. "When we get out of here, I will pay Longbottom to start a 'wearing knitted jumper' craze," Theo muttered, grinning. Pansy burst into laughter as she too noticed the bloodstained, out of place garment.

"To be honest, I'd rather die in a knitted jumper than in these manky robes," she mused.

"Good thing you're not dying then isn't it," Theo heaved, brandishing his wand and stunning a nearby death eater.

.

"Draco? Draco. Draco!" He felt someone grasp his shoulders and shake him. "Merlin no fuck Draco - DRACO!" Draco stirred and groggily raised his head. He had been lying across the rubble strewn cobblestone, unconscious and unmoving. He was grubby, sweaty and covered blood and by his feet lay another body; the crumpled, broken body of Scabior. He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. "Draco please for the love of fucking Merlin!" Draco suddenly realised that someone was shouting in his face, shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes wearily and saw Blaise, face sweating and masked with terror. Draco simply stared at Blaise, his eyes unseeing. "You bastard," Blaise said shortly, dropping Draco and standing up, fuelled with anger. If he still had a care for the world, Draco would have been curious to know what had irked his friend so much but he simply looked at him, emotionlessly. "You twat! Merlin damn it Draco I thought you were fucking dead! What the hell? Stop lying around you prat and -!" Blaise yelled angrily, whirling around on the spot - but then he stopped and saw Draco. The boy in question hadn't moved from his slouched sitting position Blaise had hauled him into. His eyes were resting on the heap of leather and tangled locks of hair that was Scabior before him. Blaise' eyes slowly traveled over to Scabior's unmoving form. Realisation flooded into his eyes. "Merlin - Draco I... what happened?" He didn't even bother checking his pulse; he knew the snatcher was past saving.

"Scabior's dead," Draco stated flatly into the darkness. Blaise watched him, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Look come on, I know -"

"Snape's dead," Draco stated again in the same monotone voice.

"I - I know. But Draco we need to -"

"Father's dead," he said flatly. Emptily. Emotionlessly. Blaise turned to stare at him.

"Wh - what? How? Lucius is - what?" Blaise choked.

"I... I need... I can't. Please? I just..." and the blond boy trailed off into nothingness. A tear escaped Blaise's strong face as he sighed and sat down next to Draco in the middle of the war, which raged on around them on all sides. Any other day he'd think twice about sitting down in the middle of a danger zone. But today wasn't any other day. So he sat, silently. Unspeaking.

.

"Neville behind you!" Luna screamed suddenly as a jet of light narrowly evaded Neville's left ear. He turned sharply and faced yet another death eater.

"Have you guys not had enough yet? It's a losing battle! Face it!" Neville roared through a throat parched with ashes and smoke at the masked figure.

"I wonder if that's what your parents said, Longbottom, when Bellatrix tortured them for information," a familiar voice smirked from within the mask. Neville froze, a sudden tremble passing through him. His eyes flitted around, but Luna had gone. No doubt caught up in another battle. "What did you just say?" Spat Neville, fury building up inside his bones.

"I said, Longbottom, I wonder if your loony parents told Bellatrix the same thing? Or maybe your loony girlfriend -"

"STUPIFEY!" Neville roared forcefully, abandoning the sword with a clatter. The large figure in front of him staggered sideways, clearly not expecting that.

"Crucio," spat the death eater and Neville, eyes widening in terror, attempted to deflect the curse. Surprisingly, shockingly, his wand deflected the torturous spell. A set of eyes widened beneath the mask. "Take it off you coward! Take off the mask! Go on! Or are you too ashamed to show your identity? Goyle!" Neville seethed furiously. Goyle snarled and ripped his mask off forcefully, brandishing his wand towards Neville.

"Happy now are you? Blood traitor!"

"You bet," Neville growled. They began to duel. Not tactfully not skilfully; the whole duel was aimed for offence, not defence. Neville groaned as he was faced suddenly with a heavy nosebleed caused by a nasty curse gone wrong, Goyle staggered and nearly fell over due to his robes catching alight. He removed his cloak, forgetting how to perform the simple charm to cast water to irradiate the flames.

Unsurprisingly, Neville came out top from the duel, covered in cuts and knowing the left side of his face would be heavily bruised if he made it to tomorrow. He walked over Goyle's unconscious body, feeling defiant and somewhat pleased he'd managed to stun the larger boy. He stooped down, fished out Goyle's wand from the pile of rubble below him, and snapped it in two with a satisfying crack. The people - they could be reawakened. But their ability to perform magic? Not a chance, unless they found a new wand. Neville grinned, a dull malice lighting his features before he picked up the sword and stormed off, a new found energy charging through his bones like an electric current.

.

"My Lord," A masked figure said timidly from beside their master, "My Lord he isn't coming -"

"Silence, Alecto! The boy will come," Voldemort hissed. They were standing in the centre of the courtyard, surrounded by screams and vibrant colours of light. The darkness was descending down onto the crowd of witches and wizards threateningly, great clouds of smoke and fog forcing them to squint and stumble. The death eater Alecto bowed their face in embarrassment and shuffled back an inch.

"My Lord, I'd be most honoured to kill the boy. Just let me go and -"

"No! Bellatrix! The boy will come to me. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter," Voldemort spat.

"But if you allow me to -"

"Miss Lestrange if you do not hold your tongue -!" Voldemort began, enraged. Bellatrix fell silent and looked away, sullen faced and grouchy. Voldemort nodded in approval and continued looking out for the boy. He would come, he knew he would. If he didn't...

He let out an anguished sigh of impatience. It was a minute past midnight. And still he wasn't here? Didn't he hear him? He'd clearly said midnight! "Stupid boy," he thought impatiently. "Pity," he spoke aloud to his fellow death eaters, "I was hoping to do this in a clean manner. No worries, we'll just have to -"

"My Lord! My Lord he's here! The blood traitor is here!" Bellatrix squealed, interrupting Voldemort's dull monologue. Voldemort looked up sharply with hungry eyes, casting them around for the said boy. "Evening Tom, nice to see you this evening," the boy who lived spoke coolly, emerging out of the sea of fog and students. Voldemort pretended to ignore him, though he felt his blood boil at the mention of his filthy muggle father's name. Tom. What sort of a name was that anyway? And Marvolo! Honestly, if Potter wasn't to be the death of him then his own filthy name sure would be. "What am I talking about?" He thought moodily, "I'm not going to die, I made sure of that before the little brat was born!" With that Voldemort looked up at the boy and beamed a cold, mirthless grin.

"Harry Potter, how nice of you to come and join us. Come to die, Harry?" He hissed.

"Tell you what, Tom, how about -"

"You dare speak his - his... his birth name?!" Screeched Bellatrix furiously, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"Fine, let me rephrase that. Voldemort, how about I let you kill me, and then you and your army walk away and leave the school and it's people unharmed?" Harry proposed, knowing what the answer would be. Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh, eyes filling with glee at the boy's stupidity. Harry waited patiently for Voldemort to finish as Bellatrix glowered at Harry, eyes full of loathing. Voldemort's countenance suddenly grew cold and he snapped, "I'll tell you what, Potter, how about I kill you and then, once you're dead and out of the way I'll kill every last mudblood and blood traitor left on these filthy grounds, including your mudblood friend and the family of red headed blood traitors." Harry sighed internally, watching with dead eyes as Voldemort raised his wand arm. "Prepare to die, Harry Potter!" He spoke loud enough to attract the whole courtyard's attention. Everyone turned to watch, entranced. Duels were left disbanded and unfinished. Allies and enemies alike were all watching, waiting. "Harry," he heard a muffled female voice from ahead of him. "HARRY NO!" The voice screamed in horror. He saw a flash of red hair on top of the stone steps in the obliterated doorframe of the entrance hall and closed his eyes, apologising for everything. Ginny's face contorted with confused terror. "Are you ready?" Voldemort's gleeful hiss of a voice spoke to all. Harry grinned to death, and dropped his wand with a clatter. He was ready. All around him, he could hear stunned students and teachers roaring in uproar, yelling, screaming at him to pick up his wand and fight. "SILENCE!" Roared Voldemort as he flourished his wand, "The coward wishes to die," he added softly. The courtyard fell silent, as though a spell had muffled all noise. And then, with his words cracking through the air like a whip, Voldemort yelled the two very words Harry was ready to embrace: "Avada Kedavera!"

The green light shot out of the end of the elder wand like the fork of lightning which had shot across the sky at that very moment, only this was a deadly, electric emerald. The spell engulfed Harry within seconds and he felt the warm light licking his ears and caressing his head; he felt like he was falling into a warm bed with feather pillows and a soft blanket. Harry Potter closed his eyed and turned over and over in the sky, embracing death, knowing his time had come.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry, Harry NO! HARRY! Ron let GO OF ME! I - NO!"

"Silence! You silly little girl!" Voldemort roared to the night. Ginny did not fall silent.

"YOU MONSTER! You VILE, CRUEL, EVIL! YOU FOUL -" but Ron had dragged Ginny inside the castle, fearing for his sister's life. They heard Ginny's screams as she continued to put up a fight, but Voldemort took no notice.

"Is he dead?" Bellatrix asked quietly to her master. A rumour of whispers spread around the courtyard like a disease. "Is the boy dead?" She asked loudly to no one in particular, staring murderously down at the boy, her eyes full of pure excitement and venom. "Is he dead?! Check him! Someone check him!" No one moved. Neville and Luna stood near the front of the swarm of onlookers, clutching each other's arms fearfully. Hermione was still standing in the entrance hall door way, not too far from Ron and Ginny, eyes streaming. Pansy and Theo were breathing harshly, staring around in terror. Draco was no where to be seen, nor was Blaise or Narcissa. "Someone check the boy!" Bellatrix fumed angrily, pronouncing each word very carefully. Seamus and Dean edged closer to the front, Seamus gripping Dean's hand, horrorstruck and face very white. Dean looked shellshocked. Did he know his girlfriend was dead? Finally Dean stepped forward, shaking uncontrollably. All eyes were on him and Harry. He shouldered past some of the people in front, the ones who didn't part for him. Stumbling slightly, the young adult made his way over to the lifeless body, feeling every set of eyes on him.

Once he was next to Harry, he knelt and nudged him slightly with his hand, trying to check his pulse. Harry held his breath, slowing his pulse down until it was hopefully undetectable. He wasn't quite sure how or why he was alive still, only knowing that he had to end this. He had to. "He's dead," Dean whispered, shocked, hardly believing it.

"What's going on 'ere! What's going -" Hagrid, clothes ripped and covered in blood, was making his way through the crowd of people. "Harry? HARRY?!" He thundered, eyes widening at the sight of the boy on the cold, hard, stone floor. "You killed 'im!" Hagrid roared at Voldemort, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That, I did," Voldemort smirked, turning to face as many people as he could. "HARRY POTTER, IS DEAD!" He thundered, beaming and laughing like a mad man. There was uproar, screams of horror and cheers of joy all mingled into one, loud anarchy.

.

Hermione felt her feet begin to walk on their own accord. She was running, tears streaming down her face, confused and angry. This was not meant to be how it ended! Harry was meant to live! They were meant to defeat Voldemort. They were meant to win! She felt herself calling for the first person that came into her head. Falling into motionless people, tripping into bodies, slamming into pillars to dodge hoards of angry centaurs, Hermione searched for Draco. And Draco searched for her. "Draco you just -"

"Blaise, I'm going to find her and I swear to Merlin I'll stun her if she resists -"

"You can't just run away from this!" Blaise roared furiously.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I INTEND ON DOING!" Draco screamed at him, lungs protesting painfully, "I'm going to get her and go. We'll live away from all this, on the run. Don't you see? We've lost! Potter's dead! It's all over! They're going to kill her!" He cried, fighting against the sea of bodies. "DRACO!" He heard a female voice shout.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed, fighting tooth and nail to get towards the mane of curls ahead of him.

"Draco I swear to Merlin you're not abandoning all this! We'll kill him, we just -"

But Draco wasn't listening. The only thought in his head was grab Hermione and run, no matter the cost.

And then she was there, in front of him, and the task was clear. But it wasn't that simple. Hermione flung herself at him, and all he knew then was that he had to protect her. Heck, she had to protect him too, they were both as broken as each other - although Draco would like to think that he had it worse. "We've got to go," Draco whispered to her. Hermione sprung apart from him.

"What do you mean go?" She asked, looking at him through swollen eyes.

"I mean," Draco said firmly, "We have to go. Leave. Now!"

"You know I won't do that," Hermione spat, her grief turning quickly into anger.

"This is not up for negotiation!" Draco yelled.

"I am not running away from this! You are not running away from this. Harry died so we could kill Voldemort. We've got to -"

"What do you mean he died so we could 'kill Voldemort'," Blaise asked suddenly from beside Draco.

"He was a horcrux, Snape knew and - and that's what the memory was," Hermione tried to explain. The words 'Harry's dead', still rang in her ears. Draco winced at the mention of Snape and tried to point out that this hardly made a difference, that the war was lost either way, but knew resistance against Hermione was futile.

"I guess we've got a dark wizard to kill then," Draco groaned darkly, voice still etched with grief. The empty voice of a man who'd given up.

They had a plain view of the circle in which Harry lay and Voldemort stood, with people of all morals standing around them, shouting and crying. Dean was back at Seamus' side, shaking silently with suppressed emotions. Hagrid stood with them, five foot taller than everyone around him and crying great, long belts of anguish.

"HARRY IS DEAD!" Voldemort repeated loudly, trying to hush everyone but in vain. "The boy who lived, is gone!" He laughed, "And now, you will all support me! Me! And no one else. You will follow me and ignore all of your other beliefs or... or you will die," he stuttered, not quite knowing what else to say.

"We will never follow you!" Someone shouted from the crowd, which parted slowly. People muttered in awe and shock as they stumbled and move back away from the man who'd spoke. Neville stood in the middle of the parted crowd, fists clenched, sword in hand, trembling.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort hissed.

"I said," Neville began more timidly, now face to face with Voldemort, "That we will never follow you!" There was a long, deadly pause. Then Voldemort spoke, a mild curiosity lacing his voice.

"What is your name boy?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom," Neville trembled slightly. Someone suddenly burst into laughter and Neville saw Bellatrix, cackling madly.

"Aha, Longbottom, eh? I believe you are acquainted with young Bellatrix are you not?" Voldemort asked coolly, smirking.

"Yes," Neville nodded defiantly, "But my point still stands, we will never follow you!"

"And why is that?"

"Because it doesn't matter that Harry Potter's dead! He still lives, in here!" And with that he pointed dramatically to his heart, "And no matter what you think, we will always despise you, and will always carry on the fight against you. Just because we have Harry no longer, doesn't mean the rest of us will give up hope. You will never win. Never! And you know why? Because as long as we keep believing, you will become but a memory, a memory of evil and hatred. And your army? They'll be locked up along with the memory of your failure in the war!" Neville roared forcefully, standing his ground, shaking with emotion. And then something happened that plastered a look of utter disbelief on everyone's faces. Harry Potter stood up furiously and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

An uproar of cheers and whoops of joy followed this as everyone scurried backwards, allowing room for the final duel of the war to take place. Voldemort turned round, his eyes widening in horror and confusion. "I -" he stuttered.

"Goodbye Tom," Harry declared finally, "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, just as Voldemort cursed shrilly, "Avada Kerdavera!" The light met in the middle with an almighty crash, wisps of gold light ricocheting off in all directions. The light embraced both of them, creating a large gold net around them. Harry remembered this happening all those years ago in the graveyard of Great Hangleton, the day Lord Voldemort rose from the dead. He watched as Voldemort's face contorted into stress as he tried to keep a hold of his wand. Everyone stood silently with bated breath. Waiting. Hermione watched as the gold beam of light moved slowly towards Voldemort's wand. Draco took a sharp intake of breath as the beam suddenly jolted. The red sparks were now lessening as the green swam towards Harry's wand causing the thin strip of wood to shudder. And then, with one almighty push of energy, Harry forced the gold beam of light all the way back into Voldemort's wand. There was a tremendous bang. A flash of light. A scream. And Voldemort collapsed.

"My Lord?!" Bellatrix screamed as people watched with baited breath. Harry had almost begun to smile when Voldemort stood up abruptly, dusting off his robes. Ron, who'd joined Hermione and Draco with Ginny, swore loudly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! There's another horcrux?!" The redhead yelled furiously.

.

"No we destroyed them all Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed horrorstruck to Ron, confusion lacing the exhaustion marks on her face.

"Well we clearly haven't," Draco glowered mutinously.

"But you said -" Ginny began just as Pansy, Theo and Blaise rushed over to the four of them.

"What the hell just happened?!" Pansy shrieked shrilly.

"Yeah that wasn't meant to happen right?" Blaise clarified.

"No, no it was not meant to happen. I don't know what just happened! He's clearly - DUCK!" Hermione screamed as Charlie's dragon emitted a burst of flames mere inches away from them.

"We need to destroy that horcrux," Draco said fervently.

"But we don't know what it is!" Theo retorted.

"Harry Potter, what happened?" Luna asked with a hint of urgency in her voice. Harry had joined them, and didn't reply. "Harry!" Ron shouted exasperatedly, "This isn't the time for you to shut down, tell us what the fuck we need to do!"

"I don't know," the chosen one replied stonily after a moments hesitation, looking at the floor. He had sweat dripping down his forehead rapidly and his glasses were fogging up. Without warning, Ginny flung herself at the boy and slapped him across the face. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" She screamed at him. Harry winced and stumbled back as Ron and Hermione both held the struggling feisty storm back. "You, you - I don't even have words to - !"

"Ginny - look I'm sorry -" Harry stuttered, suddenly snapping back into action.

"Sorry?!"

"Yes sorry! It had to be done, I'll - I'll explain later but can we please just get back to the topic at hand?!" Harry cried out frustratedly.

"Later when you're dead or later when you're not dead?!" She snarled. Everyone fell silent, excluding the screaming around them as the death eaters began killing with a new found motivation. Harry chose to ignore the question.

"Merlin Harry what happened down there?" Neville had just joined them and took his place beside Theo and Luna, panting and covered in spikes from the tentacula.

"Hmm, it would appear that he still has another horcrux that you've overlooked -"

"We know, Luna," Theo glowered.

"Well -" Luna began but Blaise held up a hand to silence her. Everyone looked at him, silently questioning why he'd stopped her from speaking. They then looked to where Blaise was pointing. To everyone's shock and to Draco's dismay, Narcissa was standing just behind the head boy and girl, chewing her lip anxiously and standing as rigid as a board. As one, the group of students, all apart from Draco, raised their wands.

"What are you doing here mother?" Draco sternly asked his mother after a few seconds of awkward silence in which Narcissa made eye contact with nobody.

"You're de - destroying horcruxes, aren't you," Narcissa spoke calmly, steadily, facing Draco alone and ignoring everyone else. Draco's face became more attentive as he fixed his mother with a hard stare.

"Go on," he encouraged. Narcissa looked behind her at the dark figure whose snake like face was enlightened by the green light emitted from his wand. "What do you know mother?" Draco persisted, raising his voice a little.

"Shh! Lower your voice you silly child!" She hissed. Draco stared at her, suddenly feeling very angry for unknown reasons. They were wasting time, they needed to get back to the war, to find the horcrux, to destroy - "It's the ring," she burst out quietly, breaking the tense silence, "The ring given to you when you started third year."

Biting her lip, Hermione felt a pang of pain. She remembered that ring, the ring Draco had in his bag on a chain and sometimes wore round his neck. He said it was the only thing he'd really been given by his parents. Kept it for sentimental value. Had he only known... "What do you mean 'it's the ring'? You can't be fucking serious?!" Draco exclaimed incredulously, snatching at the ring under his robes and tugging it over his head. Hermione could see the hurt flooding into his glassy eyes as he stared from his trinket to his mother in disbelief. "This was the only thing - the only thing you and father ever truly gave me! You said it was... was a family heirloom or something! You - what the fuck do you mean it's a horcrux?!" He spat. Narcissa actually let loose a sob as she tried to reach out for her boy but he stepped back, repulsed. "You - you - you gave your thirteen year old child a horcrux for a present? That's sick. That's messed up. Why would you do that?" Theo interjected, horror struck.

"I didn't know! Lucius told me it was cursed only last year. Even he wasn't supposed to know. He overheard -"

"You kept it from your son for over a year?!" Pansy fumed shrilly, staring daggers at Narcissa's pale body.

"With all he was going through -"

"Save it," Draco spat at his mother, whose eyes had widened in terror as he pointed his wand at her. Hermione's pupils dialated and she began to tell him that it wasn't worth it but he'd already began he spell. "Legilimens," he croaked, as he used the spell Snape had used on him so many times before.

He felt as though he'd just been hurled forwards, like a chair was tipping him towards the floor, sucking him down. He could see his mother's thoughts, recent, previous, ancient. Knowing what he had to look for, he flipped through his mother's memories like a diary, seeking out memories from last year, memories with his father, memories about the ring. He could feel the latter cool in his hand as he flicked through.

They all watched in silence. Harry felt somewhat uneasy; he'd been subject to this spell too many times either from Snape or Voldemort himself. Hermione had her hands clasped behind her back. Ron was staring at the perfectly innocent looking ring, almost positive that Narcissa was procrastinating and wasting their time.

Finally Draco staggered upright, breathing hard as Narcissa shook herself slightly. The head boy refused to make eye contact with anyone. "She's telling the truth," he hissed under his breath after mere seconds.

"You utter cow!" Someone roared and then the arguing kicked off. Harry and Ron were yelling that the ring had no relevance, that it shouldn't be a horcrux meanwhile Pansy and Theo were yelling at Narcissa about how evil she was. Hermione was trying to get to the ring to try and destroy it but in vain. Blaise said nothing, concentrating hard on something. Luna screamed. Neville was gone.

"Shut UP!" He roared, glaring at the witch who'd tortured his parents.

"Ooh touched a nerve did I? Is ickle Longbottom unhappy? Oh boo hoo. I say, shouldn't have got in the way. Crucio!" Bellatrix laughed manically, eyes glinting wildly.

"Neville! Leave him alone!" Luna screamed, abandoning the group of arguing teenagers, grabbing the sword and running towards Bellatrix and her boyfriend. Neville screamed an ear splitting scream as the blinding light injected knives into his body. "Funny, you look a lot like young daddy did before I made him loopy? How is mum and dad by the way? Remember me at all? Remember you?"

"Burn in hell," Neville choked as he coughed up blood. Then he saw, through his peripheral vision, a flash of blonde hair and a spark of metal.

Luna jumped, arms raised above her head, sword drawn to its fullest, a metre away from Bellatrix, and swung the blade straight through the death eater's neck. Blood spurted from the gaping hole and sprayed Luna across the face, arm and hand. The curse lifted, Neville straightened up, and Bellatrix's body crumpled to the floor in a heap. She was dead before she hit the ground. Red blood oozed from her skin, almost black. It clung to the sword as Luna withdrew it and staggered backwards, clutching the hilt for support, a look of complete and utter terror plastered upon her face. Neville stared up at her is disbelief, opened his mouth, and closed it again after realising he was lost for words.

Once the feeling had returned to his limbs, Neville stumbled upright, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. Luna was looking towards the ground, slightly horrified at what she'd just done, trembling like a leaf in a storm. "Luna," Neville rasped, voice hoarse from screaming. She couldn't look at him. "Luna," Neville repeated but this time her eyes travelled up from the ground to meet his gaze. "My God Luna you legend," Neville choked as he flung his arms around the petit, blood soaked form in front of him. The sword dropped to the ground with a clatter as Luna returned the gesture, tears of shock and trauma flooding her eyes. Neville wrapped his fingers around a lock of her blood-matted hair and cried for the end of the war, cried for his friends but most importantly he cried for the girl who'd just saved his life.

"Don't leave me," he mumbled vulnerably as Luna drew away. She smiled and answered with the single word, "Never." Picking up the sword, they both ran back to the huddle of squabbling teenagers, hand in hand. "I love you," Luna grinned crazily and pecked Neville on the cheek, who blushed bright crimson and beamed. "You just saved my life. Surely I should be saying that to you?" He replied once they'd pushed through the crowd to get to the bickering adults. "Hmm," was all she replied with.

"HE'S NOT TO BE TRUSTED HERMIONE! WHAT IF HIM AND HIS DEAR MOTHER ARE PLOTTING SOMETHING?!" Ron roared at the head girl who, fuelled with a sudden surge of anger, burst out, "You're such a HYPOCRITE! What has he EVER DONE TO YOU THIS YEAR?!"

"He broke my nose!"

"Because you stomped on my face!" Hermione screamed through clenched teeth.

"You're not still going on about that are you? I told you I'm -"

"RON JUST SHUT UP! That's NOT the point!"

"Harry don't do this again -" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny -" Harry began.

"No I won't have it you don't have to be the chosen one you know!"

"You gave your son a horcrux?!" Pansy repeated in fury to Narcissa.

"Excuse me," Blaise snapped, tugging the ring from Draco's hand impatiently. "And that," he added, yanking the bloody sword from Luna's grip and dropping the ring on the floor. "Die!" He yelled, stabbing trinket with the sword. "Die! Die! Die! Die you mother fucking bastard!" Blaise yelled, driving the hilt down after every syllable. There was a horrendous screaming noise as black swirls squirted out of the ring and consumed them. Still, Blaise continued to stab the ring, coughing as the black smoke settled in his lungs. "Die!" He choked, stumbling yet still stabbing the ring with as much power as a bulldozer. Everyone around him was watching now, Hermione and Draco tensed, Pansy and Theo horrified, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville with mouths agape. Even death eaters and teachers had stopped to stare at Blaise who was furiously stabbing the ring with every ounce of strength he could muster. "This is for my childhood!" Stab "This is for my friends!" Stab "And this one is for all the other people who've died today and every other day because of you and your followers!" Blaise roared. Stab. The already shattered ring exploded into blackness.

Everyone stood there, stunned and silent. Blaise, panting heavily after demonstrating his brief act of savagery, let loose a small chuckle and grimaced, clutching the sword for support. A sudden scream shattered the semi silence as the aftermath of the ring hit the tall, white, cloaked figure. It was a scream filled with such anguish and pain, that everyone froze and scarpered away from the centre of the courtyard. "You fool!" Voldemort cried, pointing a long, bony finger at Blaise, who'd began to back away with everyone else.

"Jokes on you bald man!" Blaise yelled furiously, brandishing the sword.

"Avada -" Voldemort begun.

"Stupifey!" Theo yelled from nowhere, causing Voldemort to backtrack and deflect the spell.

"Ah, Mr Nott, I believe? Your father's not very happy with you I must say, disappointed, I believe the word was. Or perhaps that was an understatement -"

"I don't give a damn what my father thinks!" Theo spat, surprising the people around him. Theo, usually calm and level headed, had lost all pragmatic thoughts.

"I will not be spoken to like tha-" Voldemort begun, enraged, but Draco had just stepped out into the middle of the courtyard.

"Draco no -" Hermione began shrilly.

"You never killed my mother. You never killed my father. Unlike Potter I had parents. Now I'd say Potter had it lucky. He didn't have to live with two parents, one a psycho murderer moulded into shape by you, one a terrified soul living in a shell of a body doing everything she can to protect her family without getting tortured. You ruined my childhood. You ruined every child here's childhood. I've seen more dead bodies in my life than years I've been alive. You caused that. You bring death everywhere you go. You speak of purity when there's nothing pure about you! You split your soul up and hid them in objects for fuck's sake. You're barely human! You call that purity? I call loving a person who loves you back with all their heart purity. And that's what I'm lucky to have with a woman who is of muggle descent. And you would have her and her parents dead. Well for once it isn't going to be famous Potter saving the day, it's gonna be the kid who grew up in a house where he was scared of stepping out of line, scared of being tortured by his father, the kid who was branded death eater by the age of sixteen by a tattoo on his forearm. I heard a prophecy, something about only one can live while the other survives? They thought that meant you or Potter but I think they're wrong. I think it really means you or the rest of civilisation because anyone here who thinks the world would live in peace with you around would be lying to themselves. So yeah. That's my little famous talk that the world will remember me by if this goes right. Expelliarmus!" Draco spoke loudly and clearly to the shocked silence for all to hear.

A jet of green light exploded from the tip of Voldemort's elder wand, a jet of red light from Draco's hawthorn wand. They collided with a bang like a shot gun, gold beams of light spindled out of the collision and across the sky, illuminating the blackening courtyard. The gold bead of light moved gradually from the middle of the two wands towards the tip of Voldemort's wand. Everyone watched as if in slow motion as Voldemort's face began to show a flicker of terror and panic. It was silent, silent apart from the interaction between the two wands, like a scratchy record. And then - "NOOOOO!" For a further time that evening, an ear piercing shriek burst into the air as Voldemort staggered backwards, wand pointing towards the sky with a thousand different sparks of colour shooting out of it in all directions. The dark lord was on his knees, as if he were begging for mercy or a second chance - but all his chances were up. And just like that, the overman of evil dispersed into black tendrils and mist.

Draco fell to his knees, shaking. He hadn't realised how cold it was despite the April warmth. He felt arms on him, heard voices, heard cheers, could hear pops of people disapperating, no doubt death eaters trying to make an escape. He wondered how they could be disapparating - no one could apparate or disapparate inside the grounds. Perhaps he was hearing things. He felt very faint. Perhaps if he just closed his eyes. Someone was embracing him. Who'd want to do that, he wondered briefly.

"Draco, Draco can you hear me? Draco! For Merlin's sake!" Hermione was yelling at him. Draco shook himself and stared at her. "I can't believe you did it! We won! Voldemort's dead! You did it! Draco you did it!" She squealed, tugging him up off the floor and pulling him into a tight hug. Now that was something he wouldn't forget. Other people were crowding around too, dozens of students, teachers and other wizarding folk were gathering around him and for once in his life, Draco felt like he belonged somewhere.

Soon the crowd had dispersed. Teachers and other adults had gone to look for stray death eaters to send them to Azkaban. It was no use, they'd be long gone by now. Others had gone to look for bodies. The great hall was being used as a temporary hospital and a space to store the dead. None of the newly found group of friends knew if they could face going in there right now.

All of a sudden, a tiny creature ran up to Draco and hugged his leg. Startled, Draco looked down to find none other than - "Dobby?!"

"Yes Sir, 'tis Dobby, Sir, and Master too!" The small elf beamed at both Draco and Harry, "and other Sirs and Misses! Dobby fought bravely, Sir, with the other house elves, Sir. We - we lost many good, loyal servants today Sir, but Dobby had knives sir and Dobby is stabbing the ankles and toes with knives and making the bad men hop and fall like corn Sir! But Dobby - Dobby must go Sir, Dobby must help Madam Pomfery in the great hall! Good luck Sirs and Misses! And - and Dobby is sorry for your losses," the small elf squeaked before running to catch up with Kreacher and Winky, who'd just entered what used to be the entrance hall.

From a distance they could see at least seven people trying to haul the three headed dog across the cobbles, whilst others were shifting the fallen acromantula. Charlie had landed his dragon and was with the other Weasleys, grieving for Percy. Hagrid and Grawp were limping their way into the entrance hall too, probably to stand in a long queue for medical attention. Hermione sighed. "This is going to take an awful lot of clearing up," she sighed.

"The sooner the better," Harry said fervently.

"Look, I've got to go see mum and dad. See you later in the hall?" Ron asked and, after a quick nod from Harry and Hermione, darted off the group of red heads.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Pansy and Theo watched as Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson brought in a further body on a stretcher. Hermione's stomach dropped. Upon closer inspection, she saw it to be none other than Collin Creevey. She was sure he wasn't old enough to be up here. Wasn't he supposed to be safe down in the chamber? "Oh my God," she mumbled, aghast at the death of someone so young. Draco put an arm around her protectively as he thought about everything to come. His face still twinged from Fenrir's attack but he didn't even think about it. All that mattered now was that they helped with the bodies, the physical and mental healing of the living, and restoring the castle. He sniffed. Theo was gone. "Pansy where's Theo?" Draco asked croakily.

"Oh shit he's gone. Did he go with Ron?"

"No he's over there," Luna sighed, pointing to a figure who looked out of their mind with worry. And it was then that it struck Draco. It was then that it struck all of them. Something nearby exploded and let off a poof of smoke. More people were bringing more bodies in on stretchers. More flames seemed to be erupting around them. It was then that they realised that Theo wasn't the only person missing.

 **A/N so I'd written everything apart from the last 21 paragraphs before Christmas (btw hope you all had an amazing one if you celebrate it!) so I hope the end of the chapter wasn't too rushed. I realised I couldn't let you guys down and that I needed to update soon so I wrote this as best I could given my current circumstances. I'll try and make the finale chapter as good as possible, it'll be a long one.**


	45. Ch44 - The Last Match

**A/N CAN I PLEASE GRAB PEOPLE'S ATTENTION!**

 **Yes?**

 **Okay thank you. Right. First off I'm really really sorry about the wait. I have been doing (believe it or not) my GCSEs, yes I'm still a little person sorry, which have taken priority as they are kinda important. For those of you who are American or not from UK, these are the main qualification exams you take at 16 (your sophomore year). Also I have had loads of other stuff going on which I know kinda isn't an excuse but ANYWAY. So that's the excuses out the way.**

 **Secondly, because I haven't written for so long I am aware that this chapter is a bit... how do I put this... bad. All of it was planned right from the very beginning so if you could just see the plot - just written a bit better. Sorry about that.**

 **Thirdly, I know, 'Stop talking and get on with it' you say, thirdly I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has come on this journey with me, left comments (especially the ones since last chapter you've really helped pull this through and even persuaded me to actually write this chapter), and favourited. There will be a thanks note after this chapter which probably no one will read but you all deserve it anyway. Anyone who can take my rubbish deserves crediting.**

 **Fourthly - joking, let's get on with it. The final chapter. 'Internal screams of pain' ...**

Chapter 44 - The Last Match

Sweat dripping down his face, Draco bounded over the rubble blocking the hole to the entrance hall and raced into the Great Hall. His eyes skirted the sight, appalled. Theo had just shot past him, yelling something. The accumulating number of bodies were lined up in neat, regular lines across the hall where the tables were usually placed. On the other half of the hall were benches where the wounded were being treated. He had never seen so many bodies in one place unmoving. Still. The chaos around him hustled and bustled, people shouting for medicine, bandages, people crying and whaling in grief, people standing still - in shock. Like him. A chaotic neatness.

Then he remembered why he was here and raced over to the lines of benches, inspecting faces, dreading what would happen if... but he couldn't think of that. Not now. Now was meant to be bordering celebratory. He'd - 'he'd' just killed the Dark Lord. Him, of all people. An yet -

Finally, he found Theo and he raced over to him. The man was crouched next to the bench, pounding the floor with his fist and yelling something to Madam Pomfrey in fury. Pansy had just rushed over past Draco and had taken to kneeling beside Theo, staring at the figure on the bench in disbelief. "Get out of the way!" Draco snapped, suddenly coming to his senses as he barged past faceless figures, eyes set on the small group in front of him. People parted, staggering, retorting as he pushed past the crowd to get to the scene. He hardly noticed as he elbowed a smaller boy in the face whilst trying to get to the gaggle.

And he was there. In front of the bench. All he could do was stare and watch as his world passed away like a stain of breath upon a mirror. He barely acknowledged the sweat pouring from the pours in his skin. "- so sorry but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to fix this. There is internal bleeding in the brain. I'll give you space -"

"No fuck you! There must be something! Anything!"

"I'm afraid not Mr Nott -"

"Fuck you!"

"I've got to see to the -"

"Just leave then! You're useless! You're meant to be a mediwitch!"

Draco watched through red eyes as Theo and Madam Pomfrey fought. He watched as Madam Pomfrey abandoned her patient to see to others. He watched, stared, appalled at the damaged face in front of him.

"It's gonna be alright Blaise, she - she - she doesn't even know what - what she's talking about," Theo choked. Blaise was sitting calmly on the bench. He looked a wreck. Blood was pouring from the side of his head; he'd looked to have fractured his skull. But he was grinning somewhat manically.

"Knew it was gonna happen though, totally called it," smirked Blaise.

"What's going on - what happened? Blaise what are you -" Draco began, heart pounding against his rib cage, trying to escape.

"He -"

"I was tossed off a rogue broomstick and suffered a head injury," Blaise tried to joke, cutting off Theo. No one laughed. "Oh you're a cheery lot aren't you. Some death eater fired a spell and I happened to be the one it was directed at. Nothing special. Didn't even see who the bugger was. Might've been Dolohov. Not quite sure though argh -" he scrunched up his face in pain and clutched his forehead. Draco stared at him. How could he be joking around. He was in serious pain! "But what did Madam Pomfrey mean 'internal bleeding'? Where's she gone? Why isn't she -" Draco stopped upon seeing the look on Theo's face. And then it clicked and it felt as if a part of him had died. "No no no no no. No. No! I - what? No! She - she'll fix this. She's got to fix this! She - no! No I'm not -"

"Draco -" Pansy tried through teary eyes.

"NO!" Draco roared, staring at Blaise in disbelief. He needed to do something. Anything.

"Jeez calm down mate, one would - would think you'd m-miss me," Blaise coughed wearily, bringing his hands away from his face, which were now stained with a fresh coating of the dark red substance which oozed from his face. Draco stared imploringly to the heavens and fixed his gaze back on Blaise.

"I'm not gonna miss you cos you ain't going anywhere! You're gonna pull through or Merlin help me I'll - I'll - Theo tell him he's gonna pull through!" Draco yelled hysterically.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about Blaise, she's barmy! She's -"

"A mediwitch, Theo. She's a mediwitch. She's helping the people who have... who have a chance -"

"No! God damn it Blaise you - you can't!" Theo yelled through stubborn tears.

"I think... I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna have to say bye -" Blaise choked.

Draco didn't know what to say. He couldn't, wouldn't believe what was happening. They'd just won the war! How could - not another loss. He tried raking his brains for something they'd missed, something to help! No. No! "Tell me this is some kinda prank Blaise, some sick prank. Tell me you set me up and - and -" but Draco received no response. Blaise, whose countenance was losing colour gradually, opened his mouth. "I - I always knew I was gonna be the weakest link. You - you don't understand how hard this is. But then - I suppose I knew it was gonna be me so - so I guess it's not so hard after all. I didn't have anyone. No father, my mother was always away with some 'guy' in some country. She didn't care. You lot had people. You lot were always so brave and... and I guess it's gonna be easy for me to say goodbye because there's no one -"

"Blaise shut up! You're not going - you're not going to die!" Theo sobbed through anguished tears.

"Oh piss off Theo, we all know that's a lie," Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"You have US!" Theo cried, "Us! We care you idiot! Me, Draco, Pans, Hermione, Daphne -"

"Oh come off it, Daphne? Really?" Blaise choked with laughter.

"Yes Daphne! She's your girlfriend!" Draco cried out suddenly, because what else was there really to say?

"Only because I'm a great shag, " Blaise smirked, then he admitted, somewhat sullenly, "She never really loved me. We didn't have that thing that you and Hermione have." A few seconds passed.

"When did this even happen? How?" Draco asked frustratedly.

"I saw you kill him. The dark - The... Voldemort. Yeah. Voldemort VOLDEMORT I tell you, you killed him and he died. And then... and then there was a flash and I was on the ground. And... and yeah. The screams and cheers started. Everyone was cheering for you and I was on the ground. I couldn't see. The popping started. And I kinda made my way in here. Some kid helped me. That Creevey dude. But he then left and went back outside. What happened to him? You seen him?" Blaise asked. Draco bit his lip and thought back to seeing Oliver carrying Collin in on a stretcher.

"He's alright," Draco choked, not wanting his best mate's last few minutes to be filled with sadness.

"At least someone is. He deserved it. Didn't have to help me he didn't, but he did. Ran out whilst people were still shooting spells at each other and grabbed me, pulled me inside. Bloody hero he is. If I - if I go to heaven, I hope I'll see him there one day. Thank him, you know. I... guys I'm scared!"

"It's gonna be alright," Pansy whispered through tears, hugging Blaise tightly.

Draco could hardly compensate the words his friend was telling him. He couldn't just die. He... he couldn't. "This is so fucked up!" Draco yelled through a fresh wave of tears. He wanted to throw something. Anything. He needed that satisfaction. "Hey calm down, I'm just dying. Nothing new around here," Blaise chortled.

"Stop making jokes damn it Blaise!" Theo yelled. He had never felt so much grief in his life. This was Blaise. Blaise! His best friend since forever. His childhood mate. He couldn't comprehend -

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd all be crying over my dead body -"

"Shut UP Blaise!" Theo wept.

"No you shut up! This is my farewell speech or whatever cringe thing it's called. I am going to die. I can already feel this flimsy shit life draining out of me. I... I'm gonna miss you lot. But I was never really the important one was I? I suppose me dying, it's not that important -"

"Bullshit it's not," Theo spat.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco demanded.

"Maybe," Blaise shrugged, twitching as another spasm of pain shot through his head, "Maybe not. But - but I got to tell you this. A story. Once upon a - a time, there was no hope, no light, only darkness. There were four kids. Four kids with shit parents. One of them was the most badass girl I've ever met. One of them got the girl and changed the world - and ended the war. One of them was smart and was a better mate than anyone could have asked for. And the other one - well - he was just the class clown. Always making jokes to lighten the atmosphere. Three of them ended up living happily ever after whereas the other - he just didn't make the cut -" Blaise let out a series of coughs and began to wheeze but raised his hand when Theo tried to call for help. "He didn't make the cut but - but he tried. And he turned his life around! He risked his life trying to help save the second kid's girlfriend's life. He risked his life saving the second kid's life. He was a good friend. He - he -" a further cough - "damn it let me talk! Better. Where was I. Yeah - he just didn't make the cut. But he tried."

Draco stared at him. Theo was clinging to Blaise tightly, sobbing hysterically, telling him that he was sorry. Pansy was rocking back and forth on her knees, silent tears staining her bloody face. He watched as blood dribbled from Blaise' mouth, trickling down his neck. "Man you are a miserable lot, who died?" Blaise grinned. Theo nearly slapped him. "I'm serious Blaise stop joking about this! It's not funny!"

"Well it kinda is," Blaise reasoned but he was running out of breath, "The fact I have to look at your miserable faces before I die, you should look at yourselves -"

"Blaise stop!" Draco said in earnest.

"I'm dying, Draco, get over it mate. You've seen worse," Blaise coughed, blood spewing into his hand which he rubbed on his cloak.

"Actually of things going to shit this is pretty high up on my list," Draco replied angrily, not at Blaise but the fact that fate had a funny way of presenting itself.

"I'll take the compliment," Blaise replied breathily. He then added, "I'm - scared."

"It's gonna be alright man, you're gonna be fine. Just hold in there. I'm sure, I'm sure someone will have something. A potion or -" Theo looked wildly around as if hoping to find a bottle of healing or whatever.

"Man, I thought you were a good listener. Shows, how much, I know," Blaise panted, "I'm gonna die Theo. Get it, in, your head."

"Fuck off you're gonna die!" Theo screamed, suddenly breaking all threads holding him together and sobbing for the end of innocence.

"Oi, shut up," Blaise panted and Theo sniffed loudly, tears subsiding slightly. Draco looked at Blaise through swollen eyes, waiting. "Don't, don't let em bury me - near my family. Please - Let them bury me with - with someone who I gave a shit about. Please," he begged earnestly.

"Of course, anything. We won't let em bury you near your family. Any of it. Promise," Draco replied honestly.

"Good. Now, I'm really... I think this is... I think..." Blaise coughed once more.

"No no no no no Blaise damn you NO!" Theo moaned, wiping his eyes furiously and gripping his friend by the shoulders. "You are GOING to get through this! Please!" Theo begged.

"Theo -" Pansy whispered timidly.

"NO!" Theo wailed. By this point Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville had joined them but they were standing at a distance, horrorstruck but leaving them space.

"Theo damn you, let me die, in, peace!" Blaise wheezed, coughing hysterically.

"No Blaise Theo's right! We can't - I can't do this without you mate!" Draco pleaded.

"You've - you've already done it mate. You saved the world. And I was apart of that. I was. I helped. You know what - you can do," Blaise heaved. Draco listened intently. "You play that fucking quiddich match for me yeah? We'll be down by a player, but I'll be watching, from wherever I am. You play yeah? For me. One last time," Blaise said hoarsely, and coughed for the last time. His eyes began to roll upwards and as one both boys launched themselves upon him, begging him to wake up. Telling him to stop fooling around. That this wasn't a joke. That it wasn't funny. "Blaise damn it do not do this!" Draco cried.

"It doesn't hurt, anymore. And I'm... I'm not scared," Blaise murmured, "I'm glad... I'm glad we're all mates and... and that we're all good." And just like that, he breathed out. And didn't breath in again.

Draco tried to shake him, tried to wake him up. This had to be some sick joke! There was no way he was just 'gone', just like that. He blinked, the image before him tattooed onto the inside of his eyelids. Hands were pulling him away, restraining him, holding him tight. Eventually he gave up and sank back into Hermione's embrace, unable to fight any longer. He'd lost too much in such a short space of time. Too much.

Theo was clinging to Blaise' limp body, begging him to come back, praying for him to open his eyes and say 'ha ha! Got you all! You should've seen your faces'. But he didn't. He just slouched there, on the bench, limp like a rag doll. Turning away, Theo searched in need for something to cling to that would cling back. He found Pansy right behind him and collapsed into her arms, both of them leaning upon each other, clutching each other. Tightly. Theo embraced Pansy and Pansy embraced Theo, both in need of consolation. And three of the four friends from the story wept and wept, out of anger and grief, until no more tears could come.

A quarter of an hour had past and nothing had changed. Ginny had joined Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur to mourn Percy's body quietly. Lee stood by the twins' sides, faithfully standing with them as they wept noiselessly into each other's shoulders. "It's my fault," Fred muttered almost inaudibly.

"It's not your fault," George groaned into Fred's shoulder.

"It is my fault, I shouldn't have went for him. I should've -"

"Fred!" George hissed, pushing himself off his brother and staring at him as if he were a stranger. "It's not your fault!" He said clearly, pronouncing every syllable with purpose. Fred looked away and his eyes fell on Percy. The late Weasley's mutated face was plastered with blood, his bones in his body broken from where the rock had fallen. Fred cast his foggy memory back to when he and George had levitated the rock off his brother once the trio had left. He'd taken all his anger out on moving that rock. He was still angry, but most of that anger had been replaced by an overwhelming feeling of grief. Fred stooped down, removed the horn rimmed glasses from Percy's face, and pocketed them.

"We should've been there for him!" Molly wept into Arthur's robes as Arthur held her tight. "We all could've done more, Molly, but what's done is... is done," Arthur choked. Ron looked away from Percy, unable to bare it any longer, and instead took for looking around the hall for Lavender. He needed to get away, preoccupy himself. A distraction. He found her sitting with Dean, Seamus and Leanne, all huddled together with the same gaunt expression.

"Werewolf I heard, that's what it looks like anyway."

"Least it wasn't spiders. She hates spiders."

"Not as much as Ron," Lavender mused. Ron sat himself down next to Lavender and put an arm around her whilst silent tears trickled down her face. Dean on the other hand had no more tears left to cry. He was shaking, watching as a mediwitch covered the small girl opposite him with a white blanket, leaving nothing but her face and raven black hair showing. "Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE!" A figure shrieked as she skidded across the hall and stared imploringly at Lavender.

"Padma -" Lavender choked, "Padma oh God."

"You tell me where she is Thomas! You were the one protecting her! You tell me where my sister is!" Padma screamed.

Dean stared at her with empty eyes, shaking with self disappointment. "No - No Dean it wasn't your fault -" Seamus tried.

"Oh sure, yeah whatever. You just tell me where she is Thomas!" Padma spat.

"No, back off Padma. We've all been through the war, we've all lost people. Don't pin this on Dean," Seamus seethed, glowering at her.

"Oh it's alright for you, Finnigan, your family didn't fight in the war. You haven't lost -"

"Shut up Padma," Ron glowered, "She's over there. No stop don't you walk away. Do you really think she'd want you to start hurting the people she cared about most?"

Padma sniffed, turned and ran to where Ron had pointed. They saw her gasp and collapse next to her sister, and no more was said.

"It's not your fault Dean, you gotta stop this," Seamus said with as much empathy as he could muster. Dean didn't say anything. Seamus enveloped Dean in a tight hug and refused to let go, not that Dean put up a struggle. He was a walking talking shell. A ghost of his mere self.

"Harry you shouldn't be doing this," Luna sighed. Neville was sat with Hermione who was with Draco, Pansy and Theo.

"No I need to, I need to know how many," Harry said determinedly.

"They haven't found everyone yet," Luna moaned, jogging to catch up with Harry.

"And I'll help find them, once I've looked," Harry replied, exhaustion laced in his voice. He slowed down, walking down the centre of the hall and examining the different faces which could be seen poking out of the sea of white blankets. He needed to know who had survived... and who hadn't. He and Luna teetered through the crowd, registering every emotionless face. They recognised some, others not so much. Some were plastered in blood, others drenched in stale sweat, the ghost of a grin still etched upon their face, the memory of a laugh.

And then he passed a body which made him freeze. There, lying between a Hufflepuff boy and Colin, lay a body he hadn't prepared himself to be here. Cho Chang was lying there, the light dusting of freckles upon her nose violently contrasting her skin, which was a ghostly white despite her complexion. She had no visible traces of blood on her, and her eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping. "Knew her well?" Croaked a female voice behind Harry causing him to spin around, the ghost of a shocked expression still reminiscent on his face.

"Uhm..." Harry began, opening his mouth before promptly shutting it again. The woman before him had long, straight black hair, wore the traces of old age imbedded in her features and her eyes were bloodshot. "Mrs Chang?" Harry asked nervously. The lady nodded. "I'm - I'm sorry. I... yes I knew your daughter," Harry choked, looking to Luna for help. Cho's mother nodded sombrely and sniffed in a sharp intake of breath. "I suppose now... I guess now she'll be able to reunite with old Ced, never got over the young man. I... I'm terribly sorry you must be busy, do carry on," Mrs Chang hurried before turning and hurrying away. Luna stared after her.

"Loss can do strange things to a person," she mused, before turning to see that Harry was still deeply shaken. "Harry -"

"If I'd turned myself in earlier, none of this might not have -"

"But it might've, so stop punishing yourself," Luna said firmly. Harry nodded weakly before carrying on down the line. More faces, more bodies, more sheets, it didn't seem to stop.

He came to rest at the final two sheets. Lupin and Tonks. Someone had positioned them so that their hands were clasped above the blankets, clutching on for eternity. Harry gritted his teeth and tried to keep it together, under control. But he did so in vain. His face contorted into that of one who'd lost everyone precious to him, contorted into a silent scream. A hand fell upon his shoulder and squeezed. He looked up to see the person comforting him. Not a parent, not a godfather, not a teacher, a friend. Luna smiled encouragingly and Harry nodded. He hadn't lost everyone. He had the Weasleys and Hermione, Neville and Luna and maybe, just maybe he also had some of the Slytherins.

In the end, it was McGonagall who separated Hermione from Draco's limp figure. She was asking the head girl to go down to the chamber to let the younger students out and see if they were okay. She would have sent Draco too - but given his current state...

So Hermione disentangled herself from Draco and left him with Theo and Neville whilst Pansy, who had decided that a break from the hall of bodies would be good for her, joined her on her stretch down to the chamber. The two girls didn't say much as they journeyed off to find Harry so that he could open the passage under the tap in the girls' bathroom on the second floor.

Harry, just like the rest of the hall, looked lost. The boy who lived followed Hermione and Pansy wordlessly out of the hall and up to the bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle was slouched, looking somber. "Is it over?" She asked quietly. The three students nodded simultaneously. A ghost of a grin lit up across Myrtle's face before she asked, "And you know who?"

"Dead," spoke Harry for the first time since leaving the hall, his voice reflecting his emotions. "Like many of those who fought," he added. He had counted. The ratio of dead bodies to living bodies was unbearable. Harry merely stared at the sink. Myrtle let out a small gasp and floated down towards them. "The students," she spoke sincerely, "The ones down in the chamber, no one has touched them. A man came up here but I managed to send him the other way. Told him I had seen you. I'm sorry about your friends Harry."

"Thanks, Myrtle," was all he could choke. Then he looked towards Hermione. "What if I can't do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, confused.

"The part of Voldemort in me is destroyed. What if I've lost the ability to talk parseltongue?"

"Then we blow it up," said Pansy simply. Harry nodded and tried to speak the words. "Open," he said.

"English," Hermione replied in a monotone, a heavy weight suddenly settling in her chest. "Bombarda!" Pansy yelled at the sink. Nothing happened. The spell seemed to sink through a protective barrier around the sink. The Slytherin raised her eyebrows and mused, "Well this is a problem."

"But Draco was able to imitate it earlier when we went down!" Hermione burst out.

"But I can't exactly imitate myself Hermione, as I hear parseltongue as English," Harry grumbled.

In the Hermione managed to open the chamber by trying to hone down on what Harry sounded like when he was speaking parseltounge. She repeated this phrasing once they'd slid down the pipes, journeyed through the tunnel and reached the chamber door. For the last time they watched the Chamber of Secrets' door open and found themselves met with a sea of children who followed who looked a cross between scared and relieved. Hermione's eyes met Dennis' and she held back a sob. Who else had lost family and friends in the war?

A small Ravenclaw girl in pigtails handed Hermione her cat back and the head girl nuzzled Crookshanks' soft fur as he purred. This was going to take a lot of fixing. But some things can never be fixed.

The sun filtered into the head dorms, one of the very few parts of the school which had been left untouched. It had been two weeks since Lord Voldemort had died, bringing the war to a close, and still there was much work to be done to fix the castle. But this was old news. Draco sat up, in his bed, and beamed. "Hermione!" He yelled, running out into the common room to find Hermione brewing herself a mug of steaming coffee. "Hermione! Guess what day it is?" Hermione focussed her attention on the boy, a confused, tired look settling upon her countenance. "The day we're fixing the entrance hall?"

"It's Tuesday!" Draco beamed, looking the happiest he'd looked since the death of his best friend and countless others. Hermione's confusion remained firmly in place. "And last night was a full moon," Draco said slowly, snaking his arms around her waist from behind causing her to nearly spill her coffee. One second passed. Two seconds. Then Hermione's face lit up and she abandoned her mug of coffee and spin around, flinging her arms around his shoulders. "YOU'RE YOU!" She cried, tears of joy streaming down her face. "You didn't change! You don't have lycanthropy you - oh Merlin Draco I'm so happy for you!" Hermione beamed. Ever since Draco's encounter with Fenrir, he and Hermione had been petrified of the outcome of the situation on the first full moon. "Come on and change though Draco, we'll be late for assembly," Hermione chivied, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her coffee.

.

The Great hall, Hermione noticed, was decorated with black flags to commemorate those who did not make it through the war. Once everyone had filtered into the Great Hall, the majority of which had been salvaged and repaired, McGonagall stood up. "I would like to make a few announcements before we indulge into our delicious food this morning. This year has been a tricky year indeed for all of us. Many of you have made friends, lost friends and established alliances and differences throughout your time at Hogwarts and to see the school come together in a time of need this year, I'd just like to thank you all for your utmost loyalty and bravery. Furthermore, I'd like to say, for the seventh years, that due to the events over the past few weeks, we have - erm - decided to postpone your NEWTs until further notice," a scattered applause broke out upon this news, "but we do believe that the school will be open for a week in the holidays for you to come and sit them! All additional end of year exams are cancelled!" There was the ghost of a cheer. The general atmosphere in the castle was still bleak and dark. "I know these have been tricky times for you all. Many of you have lost friends and family. Everyone will have a different way of coping and I do expect that each and every one of you of you will respect that and help each other during these troubling times. Now, tuck in!"

There was a murmuring as the dishes filled with food and people began shovelling sausages and bacon onto their plates. Fred and George, who had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the term, were sitting across from Draco and were deeply immersed in discussing his lack of lycanthropy with him. Everyone was recovering slowly, rebuilding their lives around their losses but never forgetting.

"The match is at eleven we have plenty of time," Ginny yawned, buttering a piece of toast and biting into it. "We are so going to beat you," Theo smirked to Harry. Theo hadn't gotten over Blaise' sudden death and vowed he never would, but he was putting all of his negativity into the upcoming quidditch match to make sure that this would be the best match Blaise could get. "Oh yeah?" Harry asked, "How many times has Draco won a match against me?"

"Yeah but this time Harry, they have me," Ginny smiled evilly.

"And us," Seamus grinned, who was sitting next to Dean. Dean was still deeply shaken about Parvati's death. Padma, Parvati's twin Ravenclaw sister, still believed Dean to be partially responsible for her sister's death which had driven Seamus to despising the Ravenclaw. This had then caused Leanne and Seamus to split up as Leanne, Padma's best friend, thought it her duty to stay by her side during this devastating time. Seamus had taken this surprisingly well. I guess he was just thankful she was alive. "And me, and I have improved on a broom, just you wait till we get out there, you'll see," Neville grinned through a mouthful of baked beans.

"He has," Luna smiled distantly. Harry scoffed. "Have you even got a team name yet? Last I heard Ginny was still kicking up a fuss," Pansy smirked.

"As a matter of fact we have," Draco grinned.

.

"I'll get a good seat!" Hermione yelled before running away from Draco and up into one of the boxes. The school had gathered for the first and final quidditch match of the year. Hermione and Luna were sitting together with Fred and George, watching as Madam Hooch strode into the middle of the pitch with the case of balls. "Kinda wish we were out there too you know, one last game," George sighed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked with a grin.

"I sure am Fred," George replied.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen for the first and final quidditch match of the year! Today our players are playing for not only their glory, but for the people we lost in the past few months. I am Lee Jordan and I will be commentating your match today!" Lee roared into the magically magnified megaphone, the sound of which echoed around the stadium. A cheer from everyone in the boxes followed. "Let's give a hand to our first team, The Soaring Hippogriffs!" A tumult of applause as Harry flew out into the middle of the pitch, followed by Ron, Hannah Abbott, Pansy, Tracy Davis, Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith. "And a speedy entrance from the Hippogriffs, Harry Potter flaunting an excellent firebolt - er, sorry professor," Lee stumbled as Professor McGonagall gave him a look, "A couple of Nimbus 2000s and yes, a Nimbus 2001, couple of Cleansweeps, and lets have it for our second team! Team - er, professor?" For a second time Lee faltered as he showed his piece of parchment to McGonagall, who cracked a grin and shrugged. "Well, Team Fussy Ginny, seems like someone didn't like anyone's team name suggestions," Lee chortled as Draco zoomed onto the pitch followed by Seamus, Ginny, Dean, Neville and Theo. "And, wow! Two Nimbus 2001s, another firebolt, wow what a beauty, a Nimbus 2000 and, yes, two Cleansweeps! This will be an interesting game, seven vs six, we haven't seen this before at Hogwarts. And the balls are out! And the game begins!"

The first fifteen minutes of gameplay were intense. The broad daylight was battering down ruthlessly upon them and making the chasers' grip on the quaffle slippery. By quarter past eleven, Team Fussy Ginny were in lead 40 to 10. "And another 10 points to Team Fussy Ginny! Those Soaring Hippogriffs better get their act together! Oh, there they go, ten points to The Soaring Hippogriffs!"

Hermione wasn't usually into quidditch but even she was trying to keep her eyes on the game. It wasn't very easy though. The quaffel kept switching sides so quickly that it was hard to tell what was happening. And still no sign of the snitch. "Look!" Luna cried as Neville caught the quaffel and darted through the air across the pitch to score. He threw the ball but Ron wasn't quick enough. "Another ten points to Team Fussy Ginny!" Lee roared.

"You haven't by any chance used another confundus charm have you Hermione?" Fred asked in an undertone, making Hermione jump.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione snapped.

"So our brother is just naturally bad," concluded George.

"Or Neville is naturally good?" Luna smiled. The twins gave her a look which suggested that the highly doubted that.

The game continued and still no sign of the snitch. The chasers were dropping and diving, zig zagging in and out of each other until all of a sudden, Harry burst through the middle of them, diving towards the ground. Draco saw Harry dive and instantly followed him. Had he seen the snitch? Where was it? But all he could see beneath him was grass and - and Harry was still diving. What was going on? At the same moment Draco realised exactly what Harry was doing, Harry had pulled out of his dive smoothly and Draco had to skid off to the right to avoid colliding with the ground. He turned back and glared at Harry, who glowered. "Trying the Wronki Feint are you?" Draco laughed at him.

"Cottoned on did you?" Harry glowered back. Then his eyes went wide and all of a sudden he zoomed off to the left.

"Yeah I'm not falling for - the snitch!" Draco yelled as he trained his focus on a tiny golden dot and urged his broom forwards faster towards Harry.

"Another ten points for Team Fussy Ginny! And the points stand at 230, 80 to Team Fussy Ginny! And - wait! Has somebody spotted the snitch?" Lee shouted excitedly. Both Harry and Draco were fighting to get to the snitch first. They were nearly neck and neck. Draco was just behind him. He was just inches away. Harry stretched out his arm and - "Harry Potter gets the snitch! And the points are -! Well, this is interesting." For those who could do mental maths quickly, they already knew that "It's a tie!" Lee yelled excitedly! "It's a tie! Team Fussy Ginny and The Soaring Hippogriffs both have 230 points! Well this is something we don't see every day!" Both Harry and Draco landed next to each other in the grass. Draco looked at the ground for a good few seconds before looking towards Harry. He stuck out his hand. "Good game," he said. And then cracked a grin. Harry grinned too and went to take his hand. "Good game," he agreed.

"You know what!" Seamus yelled as the rest of the team ran towards the seekers, "I'm not even even annoyed we drew! I saved more goals there than I ever have in practice!"

"Yeah well done mate," Dean grinned.

"Ginny how was I meant to catch you on my Cleansweep?!" Hannah laughed.

"I'm just too good," Ginny chortled.

"Well done everyone!" Tracy sighed, wiping blood from her nose (Theo had hit the bludger towards Tracy which had caused her to swerve and hit the stands, causing a minor nose bleed).

"Party in the Gryffindor common room?" Ron asked.

"Hey what about us?" Pansy asked.

"You can come too," Hermione grinned, who'd just come down from the stands with Luna, Fred, George and Lavender.

"Yeah us Hufflepuffs might just have our own one," Zacharias mumbled.

"Yeah us too," Michael said.

"Yeah Pans I'm gonna see you later? There'll be a Slytherin bash too and I don't wanna miss it," Tracy teetered awkwardly.

The celebrations lasted all afternoon and into the night, what with all the food and butter beer Fred and George had got from the kitchens and, at around nine o'clock, a spectacular firework display as Fred and George used the last of their Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet Start No Heat fireworks.

And finally, a mere few weeks later, it was the end of the year. Draco and Hermione were making their way down to the end of term feast, their bags packed ready to be taken down to the Hogwarts Express which had been repaired to be as good as ever. Once seated, McGonagall began her end of year speech, the dishes filled with food and then the post arrived. No one seemed to be expecting anything as it was the last day, but Draco's owl did swoop in, a letter firmly clutched in its beak. "Who's writing?" Hermione asked through a mouthful of pie as Draco took the letter from the bird's beak.

"Mother," Draco replied as the bird took off. Hermione held her breath as Draco read the short note. He positively beamed, a surprised look plastered all over his face. "What?" Hermione laughed.

"My mother, my pureblooded Malfoy mother, has been speaking with Aunt Andromenda for the first time since she was disowned. I think she felt they both needed each other after everything they've both been through. And there's more! Harry and Ron listen to this; Andromenda is adopting Tonk's kid Teddy!"

"That's brilliant news!" Hermione beamed, "Truly it is!"

The conversations continued up until they'd reached the stone steps in the entrance hall. "Just one second I need to talk to McGonagall," Hermione said quickly, remembering something. She dashed back into the hall and nearly ran headlong into her head of house. "Hermione!" McGonagall began alarmed.

"Professor! I've been meaning to speak to you," Hermione began. McGonagall nodded. "I - you know after the war and all that... I was wondering if there was any way in finding my - my parents..." Hermione began, shakily. McGonagall gave her a warming smile and said, "They're already in St Mungos recovering. I sent out a pair of mediwizards to track them down only days after the war finished. With a bit of luck they'll be on a speedy recovery in no time."

"Really?" Hermione gasped. McGonagall nodded and smiled. Hermione beamed and sped out of the hall, bursting to tell everyone the news.

And at last, each and everyone of them equipped with trunk, pet and bags, they all headed out of the semi repaired entrance hall and into the grounds, ready to leave behind for one last time the place in which they had all created so many memories, had so many adventures and met life long friends. "Harry are you - are you crying?" Neville asked incredulously. Everyone looked at him.

"Nah, just a spot of hay fever you know," Harry scoffed.

"Nope, they're definitely real tears mate," Ron grinned.

"Of course Harry's crying Ronald," Hermione said indignantly, then added in a softer tone, "It's all gonna change now. It's really over."

"Talking about change, is it just me who thinks us - what - seven, eight, nine - us nine walking out these doors together is a bit odd?" Theo asked aloud as he looked along the line. Him and Pansy, Draco and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny and Neville and Luna. The new friends.

"Yeah no trust me, I still get the creeps round you guys," Seamus yelled back at them as he and Dean walked ahead, hand in hand.

"It still feels weird, you know," Draco sighed, "Because - you know - it feels like there should be ten."

"There are ten. I just know he's somewhere up there, laughing down at us because we're still moping. But we ain't gonna stop moping, you hear me Blaise?!" Theo raised his voice a little, looking up at the clouds.

They reached the Hogsmeade station with their luggage, where they met up with Lavender Brown, Fred and George, and a Ravenclaw girl in Luna's year. Clouds of steam billowed into the air around them from the train as they heard it screech to a halt and allowed them to board. Hermione smiled at the polished scarlet metal before she boarded with the others, gave Hogwarts a final goodbye and found a compartment with Harry, Ron, Draco, Theo and Pansy.

They amused them selves by reliving the best moments of their years, each moment a new chapter of their life. Harry, Ron and Hermione told the Slytherins all about their previous dangerous encounters throughout the years, including that of Fluffy, the giant chess board and their adventure involving the Shrieking Shack.

And then, as all good things do, the train journey came to a shrieking halt and they all gathered their luggage, promised to meet up in the holidays, and left, one by one, onto the platform.

.

.

.

"Blaise Zabini

1979-1998

A true friend and war hero."

Pansy read.

"I thought I could do this but now -"

"Theo you are going to stay here for Merlin's sake. Just - look I'm sorry it's just hard," Pansy finished quietly. The wind swirled gently around them, a light breeze which rustled the surrounding trees in the graveyard and pulling at their black robes. The four of them - Theo, Pansy, Draco and Hermione - were visiting the grave for the first time, the others deciding to pay their respects at a later date. "What do you reckon he'd have wanted written on his gravestone?" Draco choked through a tight throat.

"Probably, probably something like "Watch it that's my feet you're standing on!"" Theo choked back, half a grin forming upon his tear streaked face.

"Knowing Blaise, 'feet' probably isn't the body part he probably would've gone for," Hermione smiled sadly.

"True," Theo nodded. They all continued to stand there, arm in arm, staring.

"He was a good friend - no, a true friend. He always lit up a room with some goofy comment. He - I'm gonna miss him," Pansy said bravely.

"We're all going to miss him," Hermione nodded solemnly. Her eyes fell on the grave stone next to Blaise's. On his right, laid Collin Creevey's tombstone, where a wreath of roses and some polaroids laid. On his left, stood two graves very close together: Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. "He didn't want to be put with his family," Draco said quietly.

"No, but I think he would be happy with our choice of burying him here, with the people he cared about," Hermione smiled, draping an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, and - yeah that," Theo sighed quietly. And just like that, the wind stopped, the birds began to sing, and everything was a brighter shade of melancholic.

 **A/N. um. Yeah sorry. It was always planned. I am sorry. He's greatness really is but someone had to go and I - yeah sorry. I saved Fred for you guys anyway! I think this sad ending really sums up how sad it is me leaving this. Back in the day... like two years ago (! I'm that bad at writing quickly), when I was really into all this writing stuff and now it's all over. You lot have stuck by through and through and I'm so greatful of that. This is really hard for me to be honest. But all good things (even though this wasn't that good tbf) must come to an end. See you all in the next - oh wait, there isn't one. I'm not gonna be able to get over this. Feel free to comment, love you all,**

 **Hedwig467**


End file.
